Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak
by KatherineTheMoth
Summary: With her kingdom usurped by Dr. Eggman Nega and her new enemy, Battra the Moth, she would have no choice but to join forces with her new ally and friend, Kathy "Mothra" the Moth. Join them as they travel island after island fighting off both Nega's and Battra's forces, saving the villagers from total destruction of monsters and robots, and find a way to reclaim Blaze's kingdom.
1. Chapter 1: A Kingdom Takeover

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter 1: A Kingdom Takeover

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters are owned by Sega. All the monsters that are named and mentioned in this story are originally owned by Toho Co., Ltd. My main OCs are based on the Toho monsters of "Mothra" and "Battra". The monsters' appearances will be altered in my adaption of the Toho monsters in the Sonic universe.**

It was a time of rest in the Sol Dimension. The guards in the Sol Kingdom where Blaze resides had reported that Dr. Eggman Nega had been missing. There were no signs of attack within months. Blaze was appreciative that there was finally some peace in the land that she was sworn to protect. She had fought Dr. Eggman Nega for a few years, and she rarely gets a time to rest. Between her princess duties, her guardian duties, and having her saving the world as well as her kingdom, it was extremely rare that the fiery princess gets a break. However, she was content that she was faithfully fulfilling her duties despite being stressed out most of the time. She had gone on many adventures over the years and fought some powerful foes but mostly Dr. Eggman Nega. The two most memorable adventures she had were when she and Sonic had teamed up with her twice to fight their own dimensional versions of Eggman. The first time was when she went to Sonic's dimension, and the other time was when Sonic and Tails had unexpectedly came to her dimension. In a strange way, she was grateful that she made friends even though she thought that she was a loner. Perhaps, there is still some truth to that. She still prefers to be alone, but she is slowly starting to warm up to the idea of having friends. It is especially so whenever her friends help her.

Although having friends was nice, she still has boundaries that she put up herself to prevent friends of getting too close to her. She still has trust issues because no one was willing to help her when she was younger. Being an outcast with fire powers, she had not made many friends. The other children were afraid of her because she had one time accidently hurt someone with her fire powers. At that time, everyone had seen her as a "monster". Even though she is the new ruler and protector of the kingdom, people still secretly hated her due to her powerful fire abilities. That was why she became independent. Why bother relying on others if they hated you or are scared of you? There was no point in waiting for someone to help you if you are already rejected by the world. This is what Blaze had believed for years, and she won't deter from that fact. Because of this, she had behaved formal to everyone she meets. She would rather stay distant from others rather than become closer to them. It is especially true to her friends. Naturally, this is her comfort zone. She wouldn't want to delve into her emotions because she doesn't want to open up her wounds of rejection, sadness, and loneliness. Staying calm and collected is what a princess and a guardian of the Sol Emeralds should do, not being overcome with emotions when you are feeling weak.

_Have a clear mind. Keep your mask on. Don't show your true thoughts. _

This was Blaze's mantra every day, and this applies to her even on peaceful days like this one. Regardless, she has no intentions of changing her lifestyle no matter what happens. She would like it if it stayed that way.

"Your Majesty. Did you call for me?" Gardon asked as he walked into the rich throne room.

Gardon's announcement had made Blaze to break out of her thoughts. She was sitting in her velvet throne staring at the ceiling. How long was she thinking to herself? Perhaps, she really did have some time to kill if she did that without any consequences.

She then focused her attention on to Gardon, her loyal ambassador. She spoke in a formal tone, "Yes, indeed. Are there any sightings of Dr. Eggman Nega anywhere in the nearby islands? He had been unusually quiet these past few months. He could be launching his new attack at any minute now".

Gardon saluted her as he gave his report. "Negative, your Highness. It seems that maybe your last encounter with the doctor must have given him quite a shock that he had stayed in hiding. Perhaps, he must have given up trying to steal the Sol Emeralds from you," Gardon stated.

Blaze closed her eyes and shook her head. "Impossible. You know that dastardly man wouldn't give up no matter how many times I've prevented him in taking over the world. He must have at least come up with a new scheme by now. Maybe it's a complicated scheme this time, and he needs a lot of time and materials to make an army or something to come and destroy my kingdom. You should never let down your guard, Gardon," Blaze retorted.

Gardon nodded in understanding and said, "I can see your reasoning, your Highness. However, is it really necessary to be completely on guard even though there is no attack at all? Not that I'm imposing or anything, your Majesty, but I'm just speaking out of curiosity. In my honest opinion, as your ambassador, I think that you must be a little paranoid".

Blaze narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance at that comment. Well, duh. Of coarse, she's being paranoid because_ there is a maniacal madman out there who constantly tries to steal her Sol Emeralds very often in order to take over her world and dimension_. Clearly, **she** needs to stop being paranoid, not like there will be any _irreversible_ consequences if she doesn't do her duty.

_How ridiculous._ Blaze thought while feeling irritated.

She responded instead with, "I understand your concern, Gardon. However, I disagree with that statement. Our kingdom should always be prepared for any surprise attack. If we let our guard down now, it will be the perfect opportunity for Dr. Eggman Nega to strike at us. I wish I could rest, but I must do my duty as a guardian of the Sol Emeralds. There is no time for fun and games no matter how much Marine complains to me that there is. I had enough hearing **that** repeated over and over again by her as much as it is. I don't you to start saying it too".

Gardon bowed as he apologized, "My apologies, your Highness! I don't mean to interfere with your duties! I'm sorry that I had inconvenienced you by saying that. I was just concerned for you is all. Besides, you know that Miss Marine means well. She just wants you to relax and be a normal teenager for once. I also hear that she gets terribly lonely since you are tending to your royal and guardian duties at the same time. I'll go and tell her to stop bothering you. Please excuse me, your Highness!".

Blaze sighed as she nodded to Gardon. "Very well. Also, I forgive you. Thank you for your concern. But I'll be fine as always. You may be excused," Blaze thanked Gardon courteously.

Gardon stood tall as he saluted Blaze one last time before turning around and walking out of the throne room. He pushed at the huge golden doors open to get out of the room. The doors closed loudly as the noise echoed through the room.

Blazed sighed again as she held her head back to the throne. This was the last thing that she wanted to hear. **Being like a normal teenager**.

She hated that everyone was encouraging her to **be** like that. Didn't she already had established to everyone how important being a **guardian** is let alone a_ princess_? Those jobs are not given to any "normal" teenager at her age. She was 14, and she is taking on the roles that her parents, but mostly her father, had trained her to do ever since she was little. She never had the time to do things that "normal" children would do. She had to sacrifice her identity of being "herself" in order to become what was appropriate for her title as a "guardian" or as a "princess". They all knew it, yet they persisted to encourage her to behave normally like them. Why? Why would they do that?

As she pondered these confusing thoughts, Blaze got up and walked toward one of her big windows. When she got there, she leaned on the window sill, and she put one hand under her chin as she supports herself up with her elbow while her other hand was on the window sill. She was staring at the vast sea beyond this island. The sky was clouded with dark clouds as it looks like it was about to rain. Blaze sighs again. Maybe she was taking this a little too far. Perhaps, it would be best for her to have a time to rest in order to be prepared for an attack.

...

...

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Unfortunately for her as she thought on this, she suddenly heard a loud explosion near her kingdom's military base. That military base was where the Sol Emeralds are located as they are in a secure vault. Blaze immediately jerked straight up at the loud sound.

"What the-! What in the world is happening?! Did Dr. Eggman Nega finally showed up at last?!" Blaze shouted as she felt alarmed.

Blaze immediately bolted out of the master throne room and ran across the beautifully decorated hallways. She needed to get out of the castle to go check at the base. Some guards came running to her in a panic. Blaze stopped so that her guards can report to her what's going on.

"Princess Blaze! It is terrible! The base is-!" one of the guards had yelled.

"I know that! Get our forces ready! It might be a surprise attack from Dr. Eggman Nega! Quickly now! We shouldn't let the enemy successfully take control over the emeralds! Oh, and you, contact one of the guards from the base! I need to know who is responsible for attacking the base!" Blaze yelled as she barked orders to the guards.

All of the guards yelled "Yes, ma'am!", and then ran toward the entrance of the castle. Blaze ran with them as well. When she got outside, she noticed that there are several airships above the island. The airships were firing missiles and cannonballs onto the island. The ground, trees, and some parts of the castle were being shot at by the airships. On each of the airships, a familiar logo appeared on the side, and Blaze know very well what that logo is. It is Dr. Eggman Nega's trademark symbol, his face. It is gray colored instead of red in Sonic's dimension, but it is still attributed by the notorious villain, Dr. Eggman Nega.

Blaze growled as she sees more explosions coming from her castle due to the airships' attacks. She needs to confront Dr. Eggman Nega and quick! She ran through a small forest outside the castle. She knows that the military base is in a small corner on the east side of the island, and she decided to go there before Dr. Eggman Nega gets there first.

_If I get the Sol emeralds and turn into Burning Blaze, then I would not only defeat Dr. Eggman Nega but also prevent him from stealing the emeralds. Now, I just need to get there fast before..._, Blaze thought while she was boosting.

However, Dr. Eggman Nega decided to surprise Blaze flying down towards her. He shot a few bullets from his hovercraft a few feet away from where Blaze was heading. Blaze skidded to a stop to protect herself from the sudden attack. When she did stop, she looked up to see her enemy smiling deviously at her in his hovercraft, the Egg-o-matic. Blaze frowned at her enemy as she stated.

"Dr. Eggman Nega! Just what are you planning now? Haven't you learned anything from our last fight that I can defeat you every single time you show up? You'll never defeat me!" Blaze said proudly.

"Oh ho ho ho! For once, I agree with you, Princess," Dr. Eggman Nega replied sinisterly.

Blaze did a double take as her eyes went wide. Did she hear that correctly? Dr. Eggman Nega, the most arrogant, selfish man in the world, agrees that she is right. Okay, there has got to be a catch on this one.

Blaze replied cautiously, "You agree, huh? On what part do you agree with?".

"Oh, just the part that I can't defeat you **on my own**. Believe it or not, I took your advice, and then I had come up with a scheme that was so perfect that you can never recover from it," Dr. Eggman Nega explained cockily.

Blaze narrowed her eyes in anger as she prepared herself for her fight with Dr. Eggman Nega. She then replied back, "I should've known. Of coarse, you would never give up. No matter how many times I had stopped you. Prepare yourself Dr. Eggman Nega! Because I'm going to burn you so much that you are going to have to **beg** me to send you into a hospital!".

Dr. Eggman Nega waggled his finger in front of Blaze in a taunting gesture. He then said haughtily, "Ah, ah, ah, Princess. You didn't let me finish. How are you going to stop me if you don't know my plan? You know how much I like a fair challenge, Blaze, and it is more honorable to give the opponent the rules to this little game. **My** game, if you will".

Blaze huffed as she slowly lowered her stance. He is right. She won't be able to stop him if she lacks the necessary information to stop him. She nodded to Dr. Eggman Nega to continue.

Dr. Eggman Nega smiled as he continued, "You see, Blaze. I've had come to a realization that for all of my technology, my talents, my strategies, my brains, and my schemes, there was one thing that I've been lacking. That one thing is raw power. The reason that you've beaten me throughout the years is because you're stronger than me. I had tried teaming up with the Dr. Eggman in Sonic's dimension twice now, but alas, both of our technology and brains can't stop you. Again, it is because I have no raw power myself. But then I've came to an epiphany. If I can find someone with raw, super-powerful energy that even I can't artificially create with my own modern technology, then I could team up with that person so that we can be able to conquer your kingdom effortlessly. That was what I've been doing in the past few months. Searching for a cooperative person to aid me into conquering the world with me".

Blaze was shocked to hear this plan. He was searching for someone stronger than Blaze? Was this his master plan? Blaze doesn't like the sound of this. She honestly hadn't have a clue as to what this person is or the reason why that person is stronger than her. But there is one thing she does know now. She absolutely need to get to the Sol Emeralds so that she could prepare herself for Dr. Eggman Nega's new ally. She must not fail to protect her kingdom. She couldn't! If she does, then her dimension...no...**her kingdom** is doomed!

" Get out of my way, Dr. Eggman Nega! I will stop you!" Blaze yelled as she raised her fist at him.

"I don't think so," Dr. Eggman Nega chimed.

"Oh, I will!" Blaze barked back at him. She put her hand into her dress to get her emergency transceiver. She took it out and made some messages into the transceiver.

"Navy unit 1. Send out all of our navy ships. Do it right now! Also, what's the status report on the military base?" Blaze said.

"Roger, your Majesty! Deploying all units now! I'll send the message to our men at the base!" the commander yelled.

Some static filled as the transceiver is transmitting signals to the military base. Blaze waited for her reply as she intensely stared into Dr. Eggman Nega. To her surprise, it appears that Dr. Eggman Nega too is grabbing his own transceiver and ordering commands into it.

"Nega Air Fleet 1., 2., and 3. Hold your fire, now! It is time for the main attraction of tonight's attack!" Dr. Eggman Nega ordered joyfully.

Blaze froze as she still held onto her transceiver. What did he mean by "the main attraction"? What is he planning now? And why did he order his airships to stop attacking right now? She had no idea, and the worst part about this is she was starting to feel afraid. She won't admit it as she stood there being strong, but she was slowly feeling some kind of fear, the fear of uncertainty. She was usually confident in her confrontations with Dr. Eggman Nega because the doctor is usually incompetent, and his plans usually gets messed up halfway through. This time however, Blaze senses something troublesome in this situation. If Dr. Eggman Nega would call off his forces this early on, then this is a sign that he has a well-thought-out trick up in his sleeve. This trick is what worries Blaze the most.

Dr. Eggman Nega then broke the ominous silence by coyly suggesting, "So, Blaze. Why don't we head off to the beach to watch the main attraction together? I want you to see the awesome power that my new friend has".

Blaze jolted out of her thoughts when she heard that. Dr. Eggman Nega wants her to see this "main attraction"? This is ludicrous. If she leaves, then Dr. Eggman Nega has a chance to steal the emeralds.

Blaze shook her head as she disagrees by saying, "No way, Dr. Eggman Nega! How do I know that you are not going to go to the base if I have my back turned?".

Dr. Eggman Nega countered, "Oh, don't worry, my Princess. What's the point in stealing the emeralds if they're already stolen by now?!".

Blaze's mouth and eyes went wide as she heard this. "S-S-Stolen?! How? **How**?! Did you mean right now?!" Blaze yelled as she panicked.

"Why of coarse! And we will be late to the **show** if don't go! So, see ya!" Dr. Eggman Nega replied as he turned his hovercraft around and flew to the beach.

"Wait!" Blaze yelled as she stretched forth her arm. She stared at Dr. Eggman Nega's direction for a moment before she started to run toward the beach as well. She figured that if the emeralds are already stolen then it is pointless to go to the base to retrieve them.

She soon arrived at the beach. She then skidded to a stop to see Dr. Eggman Nega scanning the beach strip with his binoculars. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. The uneasy feeling is growing, but she refused to let it show on her face. Even in the bleakest of moments, she knows how to stay calm despite her feelings. She will need to stay in control of this situation. Whatever big scheme Dr. Eggman Nega has, she is going to stop it. She will defeat this new foe no matter what, emeralds or no emeralds.

Blaze was startled awake when she heard the honking of the navy ships. She saw that her ships were in the view. The ships were prepared to fire at Dr. Eggman Nega's airships. There were 40 navy ships in total. Blaze was startled again when she heard the crackling of the transceiver. She grabbed the transceiver to her ear to hear her messages.

The first one was from the commander. "We got all of our ships ready. We are ready to fire at any moment now if Dr. Eggman Nega attacks the island again," the commander said.

"Understood. Be ready when he attacks. Also, be careful when his new ally is present. Don't hold back anything when this new foe attacks as well," Blaze replied authoritatively.

"Alright, then. I think I see that we finally got a message from the base. Although it is kind of weird. Usually we get reports quickly, but why this long this time? Anyways, your report will come in now, Blaze," the commander responded as he cuts off the transmission.

_That's not a good sign. My reports aren't usually late. Did something happen at the base?_ Blaze thought pensively.

After a few seconds, she finally received her transmission from the base. The transmission was fuzzy as she heard static throughout it. This isn't a good sign at all.

"(Cough cough cough) P-P-Princess Blaze! (cough cough) Th-this is terrible! It's a horrible disaster! (cough cough)" one of guards said while coughing.

"What's going on?! What happened at the base?!" Blaze yelled quickly.

"It's-it's awful! All of the guards are...are...! They're dead! All of the guards are dead! I'm the last guard! They are burning! The bodies are piled up together while burning in the fire! Oh! The fire is everywhere! (cough cough) And the smoke is throughout the building! I can't see anything except the bodies and the fire! Everything in the building is destroyed! This is a nightmare! And-and I'm scared! Princess Blaze, help us please!" the surviving guard pleaded as he yelled in terror.

Blaze felt more anxious as she heard the report. She is frozen on the spot as she received this alarming information. It seems that the situation is worse than she thought. First, the emeralds were stolen. Second, her entire military base is on fire. And thirdly, her most of her guards are dead. This couldn't get any worse, right?

"So, who is it then? Who was the one that destroyed the base and took the Sol Emeralds?" Blaze asked solemnly.

A few coughs were heard, but the guard continued to answer as he yelled in terror. "It- it-it's a...*sxkrtz* a...*sxkrtz* A...Monster! A FLYING MONSTER!*Bzzz* AHHH! NOOOO! IT'S HERE! HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! NO! NOOOOO! ( GGGYYYYYRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!)".

Blaze immediately dropped her transceiver when she heard the monster's screech. The transceiver is still buzzing, but there was no one calling her on the other line. She had pieced together that the guard had died right then and there. That was the last thing she had expected. All of her guards are dead, and apparently it was because of a monster. But what kind of monster was that? Could that monster be so powerful that it had destroyed her guardsmen and her military base at the same time?

Blaze was about to receive her answer when she heard more explosions coming from the base. She turned to see her base receiving multiple explosions coming from the inside. Many walls and ceilings were blowing up. It looked very horrific as fire and smoke filled the air from that base. Blaze narrowed her eyes as she focused at the base. Whatever monster it was to have cause this, she had to get a better look as to what it was.

"Captain! Something is moving in the base! I can see someone or something! What should we do?! (Be ready, gentlemen! We must attack our target when the enemy is out of the base!)" the sailor and the commander yelled from the transceiver.

Blaze's ears perked when she heard the voices coming from the transceiver, but she still concentrated on the base. Perhaps, the transceiver must have switched to the last transmission when her transceiver had hit the ground. Regardless, Blaze prepared herself by putting her body in a battle position. Any second now the monster will emerge, and she will have to fight it.

...

A deafening silence filled the air as the navy, Blaze, and Dr. Eggman Nega were watching the destroyed, fire-filled base. The tenseness of the situation was getting into Blaze as she felt her heart beat faster. She was starting to sweat. The nervousness was growing inside of her as she waits for the monster's appearance. _What does the monster look like, I wonder?_ Blaze thought curiously while she stared into the burning building.

It was only about ten seconds later that Blaze got her answer. Suddenly, two purple light rays were shot through the military base and into the sky. The light rays made the entrance of the base explode a violent explosion. This made Blaze jump a little in shock. These surprises keep coming to her within seconds that it's hard to conceal her shock. Of coarse, there are some things that don't surprise her.

"Ooooh hoo hoo hoo! _Gueeess whooo's heeere?!_" Dr. Eggman Nega exclaimed in a giddy, sing-song voice.

As he said that, the monster quickly flew out of the base and into the dark clouds. Since the navy didn't see that the monster flew out of the building so fast, they assumed that the monster was still in there. However, the commander grew impatient.

"That's it! We are firing at that base! I don't care if we can't see the enemy! Men, fire at the base! We mustn't let the enemy live!" the commander yelled over the transceiver.

As he commanded, all of the navy ships began firing at the base. They made the base even more destroyed by having the surrounding area in ruins. Unfortunately for the navy, they couldn't see that monster is flying above in the dark clouds while readying itself for its next attack. Blaze began to worry even more. She too didn't see the fast flying monster either. She even thought that the monster is still inside the building getting shot at by the cannonballs. What caught her attention again was Dr. Eggman Nega speaking to her.

"So, my Princess. Are you ready to see **the main attraction**?" Dr. Nega Eggman asked haughtily.

Blaze just hissed at him as she spoke, "Just what is your 'main attraction' anyway?! Why can't this person show up already?!".

"Oh, but the person had arrived! Do you want me to call him to show himself?" Dr. Eggman Nega said ominously.

Blaze gritted her teeth. She was getting impatient. Dr. Eggman Nega shrugged as he got no answer from Blaze. So, he proceeded to call his new ally on his transceiver.

"Hey, you know what to do. It's time to show the Princess your true power. Make her feel scared!" Dr. Nega Eggman ordered.

When he ended the transmission, more purple rays shot through the air in a downwards direction. The purple beams hit one of the navy ships, and the ship immediately exploded in hot fire. Screams filled through the air as the other crew members were filled with terror at the sudden attack. The ship was completely on fire with no survivor on sight. Blaze's sight quickly averted from Dr. Eggman Nega to the ocean as she watched the ship burning in flames. She could only stand there with her mouth open out of shock.

"What the-! What just happened there?!" the commander yelled.

One second later, two purple rays of light were seen destroying more ships. The other ships exploded as hot fire is coming through them. More sailors began to panic and cry out of fear.

"Captain! What do we do?! How are we going to attack this sudden intruder?!" one of the sailors had yelled out.

"Just fire at the sky! I don't care! We have to stop it at all costs!" the commander yelled back.

All of the ships had started to fire aimlessly at the sky hoping to strike the enemy. Most of them missed but a few of them did hit the monster as it had exploded on him.

"Yes! A direct hit!" the commander yelled as he watched the sky through his binoculars.

Smoke had filled into the already dark sky. It was a brief moment of silence. The crew on the ships began to cheer.

"We got him! We had not seen any more attacks from it! We won! We-" one of the crew members on the ship had yelled in joy.

Out of nowhere, all the crew members of the navy ships heard a loud roar.

GGGGYYYYYYRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The crew members and the commander heard the roar with shock and fear written on their faces. The commander's face grew pale white. What they had just heard wasn't anything they had heard before. Blaze stood frozen still. She had heard that roar again, and this time it had formed rock in the pit in her stomach. She swallowed the hard lump down in her throat. She had noticed that for the first time in a while, she felt unprepared. The scenes that happened after that solidified the fact.

There was a bright green light ball flying down from the sky and rammed through three ships in a row. All three of the ships exploded with the people screaming in pain. The light green light ball disappeared. On the other side of the sky, the monster attacked by firing its purple light beams as well as a third light beam on its forehead. This light beam was orange. All three of the lasers shot though all of the ships at once. Every one of the ships had exploded with the crew members screaming in pain and in terror.

"AHHH! NOOOOOO!" the commander screamed before his ship was engulfed in flames by the explosion. His ship was shot last. Smoke and fire rise to the sky as the ships slowly sank into the sea with fire burning around them. The monster made another roar as he saw that his targets were destroyed.

GYYYYYRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blaze gasped in horror as she threw her hands onto her mouth. Her eyes went wide in terror. She started to breathe shakily. She could feel herself trembling. First her guards are dead, and now, her navy crew are dead also. The dozens of bodies are burning and will soon go down to the bottom of the sea. She had never seen such a devastating lost like this one. At one moment, they were all alive. But now, they are dead, and she is all alone now to defend her kingdom. She is usually fine fighting her enemies on her own. She prefers taking that coarse of action. Except this time. Now that she is aware that she could die any moment now by the hands of the mysterious monster, she no longer feels confident in defeating the monster and Dr. Eggman Nega. She is **that** terrified.

"Well now, Princess. It seems that you are now finally aware of my new friend's presence. I think it would be very polite of me to let the two of you get acquainted with one another. Battra! Come down from the sky and meet the Princess of the Sol Kingdom and the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds!" Dr. Eggman Nega said as he held his transceiver to call his new ally named Battra.

"Battra?" Blaze whispered. The monster slowly flew down toward the beach as Blaze continued to watch him. When the monster had touched the ground, Blaze was even more shocked as to what the monster was this whole time.

Battra is a moth-like creature. He is mostly black with red and yellow streaks on his wings. He has three yellow horns on his head. His eyes are completely red and narrow. Hanging from his neck, there is a dull, worn silver-looking pendant. At the bottom of the pendant, there are two, silver coin-like jewels with some black color in the middle of it. When the two gems are formed together at the center, there is a heart-shaped insignia with a crack at the middle of the heart. This insignia is basically a black, broken heart. Speaking of which, Battra's body is mostly black. His back has red and yellow stripes as well. On the sides of his lower abdominal area, there are red lights with two black spikes at the end of it. He is crossing his two black arms with white gloves on his hands while standing confidently on his two black legs with black shoes. Battra was smiling deviously while showing his vicious teeth. The fact that he was about the same size as Blaze makes this even more intimidating. All that power this monster had, including the fact that he is the same size as her, is terrifying.

Battra was staring intensely at Blaze. He has not spoken a word yet. Can he even speak? Blaze was about to say something, but Battra surprisingly beat her to it.

"Hello, Blaze the Cat. It is very nice to meet you," Battra spoke in his deep, sinister voice. He continued speaking, "I bet you're wondering who I am. I'll tell you. I am Battra the Moth. I am a monster as you can clearly see since I had single-handedly destroyed all of your navy ships. I am not just any average monster you had seen before or had expected. I am a special kind of monster. We are known as Kaiju (or Titan in your language) centuries ago, and I am a descendent from one of the Kaiju in the ancient past. Kaijus are very powerful, and they are much stronger than any man-made weapons that man could ever create. Therefore, any attacks you throw against me are useless".

Blaze gasped as she heard this new information. Is it really true? Can such a monster really exist? She is having trouble comprehending that fact. It is just so out of the blue that she can't tell if it's a dream or not. Still, she then masked her surprise with anger as she said, "I bet you were using the Sol Emeralds all this time! You aren't that powerful as you claim are! You're just faking it!".

Battra laughed evilly. "HA! Ahahahahahahahahaha! Do you honestly believe that I would be making it up? Very well. I'll show you that it's real without the Sol Emeralds," Battra said confidently.

To Blaze's surprise, Battra took his two, silver coin-like jewels from his pendant, held them in his hands as he closed his eyes, and then used his psychic powers to command the jewels to reveal the Sol Emeralds on his person. His white gloves were glowing black as he is controlling the gems. The Sol Emeralds were hovering above him. On each of the emeralds, there is a black, broken-heart glowing on the inside of each of them. Blaze's eyes went wide as she saw this. This monster really did take the Sol Emeralds.

"Oh, I bet you're wondering when did I get the Sol Emeralds, hmm? Actually, I've got them just now when I was attacking your base! Those guards were so scared to face me that they hardly put up a fight against me! Hahahaha! It was a really pathetic attempt to protect your precious emeralds. But for now, I suppose I'll show you my true power while the emeralds stay where they are," Battra explained as he smirked at Blaze.

On instinct, Blaze clenched her fists and positioned her body in a battle position. If Battra was really telling the truth that he wasn't using the emeralds, then she has no way in defeating this monster. Battra held onto his gems tightly as he was ready to use them in this fight. He decided to attack by using his eye lasers. But before he could charge them, Blaze had summoned fire on her hands and threw fireballs at him. Her fireballs were hitting him on the body and at his face, but it didn't seem to have any effect. She threw more fireballs faster and harder this time. Battra started to walk towards her slowly while being pelted by fireballs. He smiled wider as he can sense the growing fear that Blaze is having. The fireballs didn't really hurt him that much, especially since he has **radioactive** fire power inside of him.

Blaze started to sweat in nervousness. Battra was slowly approaching her, and she isn't noticing any damage done from her attacks. She backed away a few feet before she gritted her teeth and put her hands out in front of her to launch her next attack. This time she shot her fire wave along the beach floor in front of her path. A long line of fire pillars shot up from the ground due to Blaze's attack. When Battra got hit from one of the fire pillars, he merely stopped as he stared at Blaze with his menacing, red eyes. Flames still surrounded Battra, yet he barely felt any damage. He instead started to flap his wings to blow out the fire in his way. Blaze was surprised that her attack didn't work. The monster didn't even flinch. She merely stood while her mouth opened wide out of awe. _How powerful is this monster? _Blaze thought.

When Battra stopped flapping his wings and stood on the ground again, he said, "Well, well, well, now. Is someone desperate to defeat me? I have to say. Your pyrokinetic powers are impressive, but it is nothing compared to my 'pyrokinetic powers'. Now, it's _my_ turn to show you what **true** fire power looks like".

After he said that, he started to charge his eye lasers. His horns started to produce sparks of electricity. Blaze notices that Battra's eyes are starting to glow, and with that, she instinctively ran toward the left away from Battra's line of sight. After she dodged out of the way, Blaze looked back to see Battra firing his attack. In a way, she was stunned by the spectacle of the attack as her mouth went wide again. Battra fired his purple eye lasers first on the ground, then up a little on the trees of the forests. The ground and the trees exploded with bursts of fire. The forest was completely on fire as Battra moved his head both right and left. Battra lifted his head up further so that he can attack a part of the castle. As he continued firing his purple lasers, his horns started to fire its orange laser. With both lasers, Battra had successfully destroyed a good portion of the forest and the castle. Battra soon stopped his attack. He smirked as he saw the result that his attack did. He then turned to see Blaze who is looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"Well, now, Blaze. If I were you, I'd be running away right now after witnessing **that**," Battra said casually yet menacingly.

As if she was being controlled, Blaze slowly walked backwards from Battra. She wanted to fight head on, but right now, she wanted to do exactly what Battra had suggested. She tried to budge her feet into the ground, yet her feet still willed itself to go backwards. Battra started to walk towards her as well.

"I'm warning you, Blaze. You have ten seconds to run away from me. I should at least give you a fair shot in escaping from me. However, since the forest is entirely on fire, it would be hard to see where to go to escape. So, what's your plan now?" Battra continued while picking up his pace a bit.

Despite wanted to keep on fighting him, Blaze quickly decided to turn around and run away from Battra. She used her boosting ability to gain some distance from him. Battra was pleased to see that Blaze was running away in fear. He grinned as he started to fly again by flapping his long wings. Once he got to a certain height, Battra then followed Blaze. He then began to pick up the pace by flying faster and faster. At this point, he is starting to catch up to Blaze in no time. Blaze took a look back to see if she lost him, but she was shocked to discover that Battra was gaining on her!

"What?! He can fly **that** fast?!" Blaze yelled out loud.

She tried to run faster, however, Battra suddenly appeared before her and threw a strong punch at her. Blaze was knocked away a few feet from that attack. She landed on her bottom while looking up at Battra flying above her.

"**How**?! How did you catch up to me?!" Blaze yelled as she quickly got up while staggering a little.

"Simple. Thanks to our wing strength, I can fly pretty fast since I was born in the Mothra Clan. Also, I can teleport with the help of my heart pendant," Battra answered while showing Blaze his silver pendant gems in his hands.

"Heart pendant? But it looks more like a piece of jewelry than a heart," Blaze said while feeling confused.

"Pardon me, I meant the official name, the Sol Pendant. The insignia in the middle of the two gems forms a heart. The original pendant has a gold platter on the inside of the heart while surrounded by the silver metal. However, mine is black with a crack in the middle of the heart. This pendant is only a copy compared to the original pendant. Anyways, I can perform many tricks while using this pendant like teleportation for example. I can also use these to fight you. For example, that punch you just got came from me using the pendant. Of coarse, I could punch you normally, but my attacks are much, much stronger if I use the gems," Battra explained as he flipped one of the gems in the air by using one hand while holding the other in his other hand.

Blaze's eyes widened at that revelation. He could do anything with that Sol Pendant. Did she hear that right? The one he has is only a copy? Does that mean there is another one of those powerful pendants somewhere then? And the way that the Sol Emeralds just floated when he brought gems out. Does that mean that the Sol Emeralds were being controlled by the Sol Pendant as well? Blaze grimaced. If it was the case, then there is no way that she could regain control of her emeralds if the Sol Pendant was in control of them.

Blaze grunted as she daringly decided to run into Battra to fight him. She used her famous fire spin kick at Battra when she jumped. He quickly blocked it with his forearm.

"Oh, is someone getting feisty, now? Okay, if that's how you'll play it...** then take this!**" Battra said before he started to fight back by punching at Blaze again.

Blaze quickly dodged Battra's attacks by swaying left and right. She noticed that his punches were glowing light green. She figured that the light must've come from the gems of the Sol Pendant. Perhaps, the light green ball she saw earlier when she witnessed her ships being destroyed came from Battra punching through them. Blaze gritted her teeth as she tried to block one of Battra's punches. When she did block it, her body was knocked back a few feet. _That was a really strong punch!_ Blaze thought while feeling alarmed. Blaze quickly recovered from that attack and started to kick and punch rapidly at Battra.

Battra easily blocked her attacks by using his forearms very quickly. He too dodged some attacks by going left and right. He blocked and dodged them effortlessly. By being cocky, he used his gems to summon a bright green shield to further protect himself from Blaze's attacks. Blaze is hitting the shield pretty hard, but she wasn't able to break it. Feeling exhausted, she stayed on the ground to catch her breath. She was breathing very heavily, and more sweat has formed on her forehead due to the stress of the fight.

Battra cockily clapped his hands at Blaze. "Bravo, Princess Blaze! You seemed to have made **no** progress in defeating me! Well, except for making yourself tire out from that little exercise. Now, how about I show you how you defeat your opponents **the monster way**!" Battra exclaimed as he is having fun toying with Blaze.

Before Blaze had any time to react to Battra's next attack, Battra used his gems again by crossing his arms over his face and yelled "Teleport!". He disappeared as a light green light had surrounded him. He reappeared behind Blaze and gave her a strong punch upward. As Blaze was flying, Battra quickly flew above her and started to rapidly punch at her. He kept punching her when he finally pummeled her into the ground. Blaze grunted in pain from those powerful punches. Those punches weren't any normal punches that she'd known. Still, she struggled to move out of way. Unfortunately, Battra had quickly pinned her down by pushing down on her shoulders. Battra smirked as she struggled to get out of Battra's grip.

"Trying to get away, huh? I don't think so!" Battra said. He proceeded to use his next attack. He pressed his gems on Blaze's shoulders, then he commanded the gems mentally to electrocute her. Immediately, the gems glowed, and red electricity shot through them and onto Blaze. Blaze screamed in pain as she was being electrocuted. It was a very strong attack, and she couldn't break free. It was very painful as the electrical shocks were sent through her body. She tried to stay strong and resist the pain, but she couldn't bear it as she continued to scream. Battra continued to shock her for a few more seconds until he stopped.

When he stopped, Blaze's body immediately went limp. Smoke was coming from her as the electricity was gone. Blaze had some bruises and burns all over her body. She could barely see because her vision is weakening. Battra then grabbed onto Blaze's dress as he lifted her up into his face. Blaze tried to concentrate in looking at him with clarity, but the vision is becoming blurry. It was probably a side effect that the electrical attack had.

"See, Blaze? Do you understand now **who** you are up against?" Battra asked mercilessly.

With no response from Blaze, Battra continued his speech, "What you are up against is a monster born from people's ignorance of their own devices. Their pride and arrogance will be their own downfall. You are no different, Blaze. You thought that you could defeat me by your own strength and abilities, but look at you now, weak and helpless before me! You can only go so far by being on your own, but you will fail at some point. Just like right now!".

Thunder boomed across the sky, and lightning had flashed after Battra had said that. Rain had started to pour on the damaged island. Although slowly, the rain is putting out the fire that Battra had made on the base, the forest, and the castle. Blaze and Battra felt the rain coming down on them.

Battra ignored this and continued rambling on. "You see, Blaze. I could possibly be even more powerful, you know. I only have the copy from the pendant's original owner. **She** has the original pendant. Both of our pendants are equal in power in almost every way. However, her pendant is slightly stronger than mine. I had never understood why that is the case since those pendants are exactly the same except maybe a design change from the insignia. Regardless, once Dr. Eggman Nega and I had conquered your kingdom and the islands of this dimension, I will be able to take the original Sol Pendant from **her**! I will be so strong that even **my own** **archenemy** won't stop me!".

_Battra...has an...archenemy too? Why does he keep...mentioning...__**her**__? Who is she?_ Blaze pondered wearily. Blaze slowly blinked as she is losing consciousness.

Battra still continued to talk despite Blaze's weariness. "The only reason besides getting the other Sol Pendant for power is for my protection. I had heard many times in the span of fifteen years that my archenemy has a secret weapon in the original pendant. This weapon is powerful enough to stop my reign of terror once and for all. And I refuse to let that happen! Once I gain that pendant, I will be the most unstoppable monster in all of the Sol Dimension! I will be like the successor to the original King of the Monsters, Godzilla! Yes! I will become the next King of the Monsters! And you are powerless to stop me! So, goodbye, Blaze the Cat!" Battra finished by exclaiming loudly.

Battra then flew up to sky with Blaze in his hands. He flew very fast and far away from the Sol Kingdom Island. Once he decided he flew a good distance away from any nearby land, Battra then threw Blaze up into the air before giving Blaze one final punch in the face. That strong punch sent Blaze soaring through the dark and rainy sky. She was sent flying a good hundred feet before coming down into the ocean in one huge splash.

Battra laughed evilly. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, the Sol Kingdom has a new ruler! And his name is Battra the Moth, King of the Monsters!" Battra exclaimed victoriously. Battra then flew back to the island where Dr. Eggman Nega watched the whole thing while using his binoculars.

Dr. Eggman Nega grinned evilly and felt a bit giddy as he waited for Battra to return. He just saw the whole fight between Blaze and Battra, and seeing Battra in action made him super confident that his master plan is going to be a success this time.

_Who will save you now, Blaze? Who?_ Dr. Eggman Nega thought wickedly as he already felt victorious in his plan.

**Well, here we are. My first big story. There are going to be long chapters whenever my main stories are involved. Also, if you are wondering why Battra is described that way including some of his attacks, those are my interpretations of the character. There will be a lot of differences between the cannon version of the Toho monsters and my versions of them. Including the history of Mothra in this story. Just keep that in mind when reading the next chapters. Also, I was going to post this later in January, but I decided to post it just get viewers interested early on. So, I'm back early!**

**P.S. This fanfic is more Sega focused than a regular Sonic/Godzilla cross-over, so, it made sense to me to put in the Sonic the Hedgehog category. Also, that roar I gave to Battra is not a perfect recreation of the roar in the film "Godzilla VS. Mothra: Battle for Earth". So, give any roar I recreate some leeway since it can be interpreted by anybody.**

**Anyways, please read and review! (Or R& R for short).**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Ally

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter 2: A New Ally

**Disclaimer: The version of Mothra I will be describing will be from the 1992's version in the movie "Godzilla VS Mothra: Battle for the Earth".**

Blaze still felt worn out. She was slowly coming out of unconsciousness. She slowly felt around the area as to where she was. She could tell that she is lying on the ground on her back. She felt something like grass below her. She tried to open her eyes, but it was a little too bright for her to see. She closed her eyes tighter as she groaned in irritation. While lying on the ground, she suddenly realized that she was not underwater right now. In her last memory, she remembered that she was drowning in the middle of the ocean after her defeat with Battra. Honestly, she was thankful that she was still alive and well. She would prefer not to be in the bottom of the sea right now. Dry land is a safe place to be.

As Blaze took a few deep breaths of relief, she then tried to open her eyes again. This time she put one hand over her eyes so that she can see better. She peeked into the little view that Blaze had made for herself as she scanned the area. For one, she noticed that she is inside a cave because there are stalactites on the ceiling. However, she noticed that she isn't in some ordinary cave. She noticed on the right side of her that there is grass and flowers. She then turned her head to the left to see a tree, more flowers, and a small pond with a little waterfall. She noticed that there are some butterflies fluttering about on the flowers and the surrounding area. She has no idea on where she is, but she could deduce that she is in a garden of sorts. She had to admit that this strange place is rather peaceful.

Blaze started to rub eyes as she tried to adjust to the light in the area. She groaned again as she finally felt the aching feeling of her injuries. She stretched as she adjusted her worn out muscles from the last fight. Perhaps, she will now **have** **to** take a break. She won't be able to stop Dr. Eggman Nega in this state or even try to stop Battra either. …... **Battra**.

"Hmm, Battra, huh. So, that's my new threat that I'm facing right now. How interesting," Blaze muttered quietly to herself as she stretches her arms from left to right.

"Ah! I see that you're awake now! Oh, what a relief! I'm glad that you're okay, Miss," said a light-hearted, melodious, female voice.

"Hmm?" Blaze said as she opened one eye on her left. She noticed that a young teenaged girl was walking towards her. When the new girl approached on Blaze's left side, she kneeled down and rested on her knees. The new girl slowly but gently placed her hand on top of Blaze's forehead.

The new girl then asked softly, "How are you feeling? You were pretty roughed up when I saw you washed up on the seashore. It's honestly a miracle that you're able to come here without a ship. Are you going to be okay?".

Blaze flinched slightly when the new girl touched her forehead. It wasn't that her forehead was hurt, but it was because she just wasn't used to strangers touching her. Although she won't fault the girl for doing this though, she knows that the young girl was doing this as a thoughtful gesture. She can tell that the girl was worried for her, so, Blaze forgave her.

Blaze then opened her eyes to fully see the girl as she answered, "I'll admit that I'm still feeling sore, but I'm will be okay. I will tell you that I did not come here by a boat or anything. It was unintentional. Say, who are you exactly?".

Blaze slowly got up into a sitting position while she talked. She finally got to see what the girl looked like in full view.

The young teenaged girl looked like a moth. She has light-blue irises in her round eyes. She has two long eyelashes at the ends of both of her eyes. Her head is round. She has two short, white, fuzzy antennas on the top of her head. The colors on her fuzzy face are white, orange, and black. Orange marks are seen below her chin and on the top of her head downwards. Two black marks are above her mouth and below her chin. She appears to have white colored, fuzzy arms as well. She has white gloves on her hands. She also is wearing a shiny, silver pendant with a shiny, golden heart in it. She is wearing a gorgeous, hot-pink dress with sequins on it. She is also wearing sparkly shoes with the same color as her dress. She is wearing dress socks as well. And last, but not least, her long wings are decorated beautifully by having red, black, yellow, white, and orange colors. The black colors are seen on both from the bottom and top wings. The red color is dominate in the bottom wings while the dark yellow color is the dominate in the top wings. Near the wings' middle sides, there are orange and white stripes, and more black colors near the adjacent sides of the wings. Regardless, the wings' design is absolutely stunning. That is one fact that Blaze will admit to herself. Still, that pendant is oddly peculiar for some reason. Blaze could have sworn that she'd seen it before, but she couldn't put her finger as to why it is though. Perhaps, her last fight must have been so rough that she temporarily blocked it out of her memory. She will remember eventually.

The young moth girl put her hand off of Blaze and put it over her mouth. She said, "Oh! I guess I never told you my name, haven't I?".

Blaze shook her head as she gave the new girl the signal to continue. The moth girl then placed her hand over her chest as she gave a cute smile at Blaze. She then answered calmly, "Well, if you must know, my name is Kathy the Moth. I'm a descendent from my ancient, beloved ancestor, Mothra. So, technically, my full name is Kathy 'Mothra' the Moth. Every Mothra descendent receives a name after the original Mothra so that there is no confusion whether we're talking about my family tree. For example, my mother's name is Klara the Moth. Mothra is simply our middle name as well as our Kaiju name".

Blaze's eyes went wide when Kathy mentioned the word "Kaiju". It was that moment where Blaze started to remember everything about her last fight with Battra. He mentioned that he was a Kaiju as well, and he had a silver pendant as well except he said that his was only a copy. Does this mean that Kathy is wearing the original Sol Pendant?

Blaze nodded as she understood what Kathy was saying while covering up her shocked expression. She introduced herself as well but more formally, "I see. Well, I'm Blaze the Cat. I'm the guardian of the Sol Emeralds as well as the Princess of the Sol Kingdom. It's nice to make your acquaintance, Kathy. Thank you for saving me".

Kathy put her hand out for Blaze to shake it. Blaze looked at Kathy's hand for second before deciding to shake it out of formality. When Blaze grabbed Kathy's hand, they both shook their hands firmly.

"Your welcome, Blaze. It is always wonderful having company on this island finally. You have no idea how rare it actually is to have outsiders visit the island. Don't worry, Blaze. I'll take good care of you while you stay on my island. You probably don't have any communication with you to send your people a message that you're safe and here on my island, do you?" Kathy replied as she let go of her hand from Blaze's.

Blaze shook her head while feeling discouraged. She sighed as she said, "Unfortunately, no, I have not. I had dropped my transceiver back on my island. I can't contact any back-up rescue ships to come and get me. I suppose I will have to temporarily stay on your island for a while. By the way, what is your island's name?".

Kathy smiled broadly as she answered, "You are on Infant Island, Blaze. This is where I've lived in my whole life. This is my home. My mother raised me all by herself for over thirteen years. It was just the two of us living on the island all those years ago. There is no one else living on this island. In fact, we had no visitors coming to our island before so that makes you our first visitor! Yep, that's how remote our island is, Blaze".

Blaze's eyebrows were raised upwards by that statement. So, this moth girl was completely alone with her mother over a decade, and no other person ever made contact with either of them? That sounds like a rather isolated life, not that Blaze hadn't had that kind of experience before. In fact, she is actually starting to relate with Kathy a little bit. Although, how come does Kathy look so happy about it? So content rather? It is rather strange.

Blaze then responded, "Infant Island, huh? I guess that is where I am now. But, where am I exactly? This place looks like some sort of cave or a garden of sorts".

Kathy nodded as she said, "You are in one the caves' junctions. This place is called the Sacred Springs. It is the most beautiful part of the island. There are trees, grass, rivers, and waterfalls on the outside of the island as well, but most of the island has landslides and has more rocky terrain than plant life. Besides, the Sacred Springs is the only place where flowers and fruit could grow".

"I understand. Can you please give me some fruit? I realize that I had not eaten anything these past few hours, and I'm still pretty exhausted. Some food will give me some energy back," Blaze replied as she placed her hand on her stomach. She actually is starting to feel a little hungry.

Kathy nodded in understanding as she replied, "I see. I'll get you something to eat. Just stay there and be comfortable. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself with your sore muscles".

Kathy bowed slightly to Blaze before she got up from her knees to go to the back of the garden to fetch some fruit. Blaze had noticed that the fruit is beyond the tree in front of her. She then began stretching again by putting her hands behind her back and stretched them. As she was stretching, she was in her thoughts again.

_Hmm. So, this girl has the original Sol Pendant, does she? What did Kathy mean that she was a descendent of the original Mothra? Is Battra a descendent of Mothra too? Why had not there been any visitors on this island before? Was there a reason? Also, since Kathy is a Kaiju, does that mean she is a super-powerful monster as well? Hmmmm...there are too many questions here. I'm not sure I'll get all my questions answered, but I might as well get some more information out of Kathy since she is being hospital towards me._ Blaze pondered.

As Kathy was grabbing some grapes, bananas, cherries, and strawberries, she had a lot on her mind as well. She was smiling happily as she picked her fruit.

_I...I just can't believe it! I have my first visitor on my island! Best of all, it looks like she is need of my assistance. I don't think my mother had ever had someone from the outside to request for her help before. She would only help those who are in danger of dying by the other monsters. No other person has ever asked us for help. I think this had been the first time anyone had asked for my lineage's help for over a few centuries ago. Okay, Kathy. Just stay calm and do your absolute best to take care of this visitor. After all, she is a princess after all! Also, this is my chance to prove my innocence and my mother's innocence in regards of our monster reputation. I'll prove to Blaze that I'm a good monster, and not someone who deserves to be hated or rejected. Here I go!_ Kathy pondered enthusiastically while being filled with hope.

After Kathy got all the fruit, she walked back to Blaze who looked back at Kathy with wide eyes. Blaze hadn't expected Kathy to go overboard with the fruit. She was about to open her mouth to protest, but her stomach did the protesting instead as it growled. Blaze blushed a little at that. It seems she was more hungry than she thought. Thus, she swallowed her pride and decided to feel grateful for Kathy's thoughtfulness.

"Thank you, Kathy. I didn't know you had this many fruit. I suppose that this** is** a garden after all. So, are you giving all that fruit to me?" Blaze asked while being polite to Kathy.

Kathy gave some grapes, bananas, cherries, and strawberries to Blaze. Blaze took each of them on her lap and placed the other fruit beside her. Kathy then sat down next to Blaze. She then responded with, "Well, if you want more, you could always ask. I'll be willing to give you mine if you want. Just remember that you're a guest here. If there is anything you want, I'll do my best to give it to you. Just take some time to rest, okay? Besides, I think it would be good to talk some more. I bet you have more questions to ask me, do you not?".

Blaze nodded in response to her question. She took a bite on her strawberry. When she stopped eating, she replied, "Yes, I think I have some more questions to ask you. It's probably the same ones that you have for me".

Kathy nodded as she took a bite out of her cherry. She swallowed her food, and then said, "I agree with you. I still don't know very much about you. Anyways, ask away, Blaze!".

Blaze did take a few more bites on her strawberries before she asked her first question. The two of them ate while the other had talked.

"Are there any other moths like you who are descendants of Mothra?" Blaze asked.

"In a way, yes, it's just that those descendants are from the branch families of Mothra. Only the main blood line can ever be a direct descendent of Mothra. A good distinguishing trait that the main blood line has are the specific color design on a moth's skin. Every Mothra descendant has a red, black, yellow, white, and orange color design on their skin," Kathy answered.

"I see," Blaze replied. _So, that means Battra is from the branch side of the family tree. Interesting._ Blaze thought as she comprehended the information.

Blaze asked her next question, "You said before that you are a Kaiju, yes? Just what is a Kaiju anyway? I've heard that name before, but I know very little about it. Can you explain what Kaiju are?".

Kathy nodded before she frowned and looked solemn. She then explained in a serious tone, "Alright. Listen, Blaze. You need to understand first that just because someone is a Kaiju, they are not automatically evil".

Blaze widened her eyes. She then turned her head at Kathy as she looked confused by that statement. "Huh? What do you mean that Kaijus are not 'automatically evil'? I mean aren't all monsters evil since they destroy buildings, property, and kill many lives? How can you say that?".

Kathy then stopped eating and looked Blaze straight in the eye with determination. She then responded calmly, "Do you even know how Kaijus had existed in the first place? Every Kaiju that used to exist in this world had **never** asked to be brought back to life!".

Blaze then gasped at Kathy's proclamation. _They...they never had asked to be brought back? What does she mean by that?_ Blaze thought.

Since Blaze felt confused, she decided to listen to Kathy's reasoning to understand her logic better. "Please, excuse me, Kathy. I really don't know anything about Kaijus or its origin anyway. That's why I've asked in the first place," Blaze clarified.

"Oh..." Kathy replied while feeling a little awkward. She nervously pulled on the collar of her dress out of awkwardness. _Whoops._ Kathy thought.

"S-Sorry, Blaze. It's just that...(sigh). It's just a sensitive topic to me since well...I'm a monster myself. As hard to believe that it is, it's the truth. Despite having a body of a moth and having the ability to communicate with the Mobians, I am still a Kaiju myself. I'm just not...scary-looking like the other monsters. Well, except for the people who are afraid of bugs, but those people don't count," Kathy said as apologized meekly.

Blaze then felt guilty that she was being insensitive to Kathy. She apologized, "No, I'm sorry, Kathy. I didn't know that your identity was a sensitive subject to you. I should've been more tactful. You don't have to answer my question if it's uncomfortable for you. Besides, I'm not going to judge you just because you're a monster. I'm not scared of you. Also, you've been rather kind to me ever since I had woken up. I know we hadn't known each other for very long. We've only just met, yet I can already see that you are a kind and generous person. I have no reason to judge you".

Kathy then smiled a little out of relief that Blaze is being understanding and not judgmental. Her eyes softened as she was accepted by Blaze.

"Thank you, Blaze. That means a lot to me. And don't worry about me feeling uncomfortable about answering your question. After all, it is important to know where the Kaijus had come from as well as understanding where my origins had come from. Believe it or not, I would not exist if it wasn't for Mothra. Anyways, I'll gladly tell you why the Kaijus had existed and why only Mothra's kin is the only Kaiju that is alive today," Kathy said softly.

"Alright, I'm listening. Go head and take as long as you need to explain," Blaze replied as she nodded to Kathy to continue.

Kathy smiled gently then began to Blaze the whole story.

"It had started over three centuries ago. Back then, the humans were the dominate species at that time, not Mobians. The Mobians wouldn't exist until much later. Anyways, during that era, the humans were busy being at war with the other countries as a way to try to expand their countries' territory. The other countries didn't like that fact that some countries wanted more land for power. So, they went to war to prevent global domination. The humans were testing out new weapons to see how much power they had if they used them for battle. These new weapons were called the atom bomb and the hydrogen bomb. Nuclear weapons. They mostly tested out the nuclear weapons in the ocean because the humans believed it would be a safe place to test them without any major damage. However, the humans had underestimated the sheer power that the nuclear weapons had, and when the humans had dropped these bombs into the ocean, a gigantic explosion filled the area. The explosion was so huge that it looked like a mushroom from a distance. The blast radius was so large that even islands were affected by it. Infant Island for example was a victim to these nuclear tests. It was due to these tests that Mothra was born. Now, while Mothra was more of a harmless, good-natured monster, there was a monster who was more sinister and hateful than the divine moth was. The sad part of that monster is the fact that this monster's only objective was to survive in the modern-day world. He didn't want to destroy things. He just wanted to rest peacefully without any disturbances. He was supposed to be dead, but the humans had 'resurrected' him by accident. This monster's name was Godzilla, King of the Monsters".

_Godzilla...King of the Monsters...Battra had mentioned him as well._ Blaze thought as she listened with intrigue.

"Godzilla was the first Kaiju to have ever been well-known to the world. The other Kaijus such as Mothra would be born later, but Godzilla was the original Kaiju amongst the other monsters. He was an unstoppable monster who was filled with radioactive, nuclear energy. The humans had tried everything they had to stop Godzilla such as tanks, air jets, navy ships, and even nuclear bombs, but all of the weapons were powerless against Godzilla. The humans were so desperate to kill Godzilla that they had used a new weapon called the Oxygen Destroyer to kill him. Of coarse, mankind hadn't made another Oxygen Destroyer since then. Unfortunately, it couldn't be said for creating another Godzilla. Thus, Godzilla and the other Kaijus had been terrorizing mankind for multiple of decades. In fact, even space Kaiju had terrorized this planet multiple times across the decades. Having the Kaijus destroying cities and mankind would go on for many centuries until that day that the Second Great Flood came upon the world".

"A second Great Flood?" Blaze echoed in disbelief. Kathy nodded to her as she continued her story.

"Yes, there was a great flood that was almost like the one 6,000 years ago. This flood came due to global warming of this planet. The humans had cared less about the environment that they had believed that global warming was a hoax. However, it was too late for the humans to change their minds about it when all of the polar ice caps had melted, and when the ocean level had risen up due to the unnatural rainstorm that prevailed the world for many months. Naturally, all the Kaijus had survived the Second Great Flood. All the humans had died in that flood. It wouldn't be until one century later that the Mobians would be the dominate species in this newly formed world now called Mobius".

"I see. If I had to guess, my first, royal ancestors of the Sol Kingdom had lived over two hundred years ago, right?" Blaze asked for clarification.

"That's right, Blaze. Your people and many villagers had made conquests to discover most of the islands of this new world. That is how most of the Southern Islands were populated," Kathy answered with a bit of glint in her eyes.

"But wait. How do you know about my ancestors?" Blaze asked while feeling puzzled.

"That is because your family tree and my family tree are interconnected with each other. In other words, my ancestor, Mothra, had helped your kingdom from being destroyed by the other Kaijus for many years," Kathy explained with a cheerful smile on her face.

Blaze's eyes and mouth had widened as she heard this surprising fact. She actually hadn't known that her royal family had Mothra to protect their kingdom. She had always heard stories on how their ancestors had proudly protected their kingdom by using the sheer might of their military and the Sol Emeralds, but she had never heard stories about a monster protecting their kingdom. Was it something her parents had never told her about?

"...You mean to tell me that the reason my kingdom hadn't been taken over in the past was because there was a giant, flying Kaiju monster such like yourself protecting the kingdom?" Blaze asked tentatively as she is struggling to wrap her head at that fact.

Kathy nodded happily as she said, "Yes, it is true. In fact, it was because of Mothra that my people are the only surviving Kaiju that exists now. This is where the second part in the history of Kaijus comes in to play".

Blaze looked at Kathy with curiosity on her face. She was now eager to know as to why Kathy's people are the only kind of Kaiju left. Kathy smiled as she saw Blaze's eagerness in her eyes. So, she continued on her next part of the story.

"Like I had said before, the Kaijus were the only survivors of the Second Great Flood. The Mobians had no idea of their existence for a little while before they were suddenly attacked unexpectedly. When the royal family had heard that their ships were reported missing or destroyed when they come near Monster Island or the other islands, they started to feel afraid of the longevity that their kingdom has. They knew that these monsters could easily destroy any village or castle with ease. They were aware of the humans' history of dealing with the Kaijus and how much they had failed when they had used their own military against them. However, they were aware of the one Kaiju that had protected the humans from the other monsters' destruction. That Kaiju was Mothra. Back when the humans were alive, the humans had often begged and prayed to Mothra to fight off these terrible monsters, including Godzilla, from their countries. Mothra was a very loyal and gentle monster who had only wanted to live peacefully with the humans. She had always protected the world from any devastation that the monsters had done. She was also given some titles such as 'The Queen of the Monsters' and 'The Goddess of Peace'. But it was naturally done so by the natives of Infant Island. Anyways, since the royal family was aware of Mothra's existence and where she lived, they made a trip to Infant Island and came to plead to Mothra to help protect their kingdom by destroying all the monsters that could potentially be a threat to the Sol Kingdom".

"So, Mothra agreed to help my ancestors, yes?" Blaze said as she slowly understands where this story is going.

"Correct. She and the Shobjin twin fairies, or the Cosmos as some people had called them, had understood your family's intentions. They only wanted protection, and they desired to make peace with Mothra if she helped. Since Mothra and the Shobjin twin fairies had favored peace over selfishness, they did agree to help the Sol Kingdom and the Southern Islands to survive from the Kaijus' destruction. They had helped with the humans before, so, helping the Mobians was no trouble for Mothra or the twin fairies. And so, Mothra had fought almost every Kaiju that had tried to attack the Sol Kingdom for over a century and a half. Now, when the royal family had realized that Godzilla was the only monster left besides Mothra, the king of the Sol Kingdom at that time had requested the Shobjin twins that he should fight with Mothra by using the Sol Emeralds. He reasoned with the twins that as he uses the Sol Emeralds he will use the Sol Emeralds' energy to transform Mothra into Fire Mothra so that she could defeat Godzilla. The twin fairies agreed with that plan and allowed the king to fight with Mothra against Godzilla. When Mothra and the king won the battle, the entire Sol Kingdom was joyous that the Kaijus' reign of terror was over".

"W-wow! I didn't know one of my ancestors had fought with Mothra! So...so that's how my kingdom had thrived, huh?" Blaze commented as she was stunned by that information about her family.

"Yep! And do you know what's the best part of the story?" Kathy asked as she was excited to tell her the next part of the story.

"No. What is the best part?" Blaze asked back while looking curious.

"The best part was what your family did next, of coarse! After the kingdom was done celebrating their victory over the Kaijus, the king of the Sol Kingdom wanted to thank Mothra on how much she had devoted herself to the Sol Mobians over the years. The king had decided that he wanted Mothra to talk in their language, and the best way to do that was to use the Sol Emeralds to wish her to become part Mobian herself!" Kathy exclaimed out of enthusiasm.

"Wait! What?!" Blaze exclaimed out of surprise as her eyes had widened.

"Yeah! The king wanted Mothra to become part Mobian so that everyone in his kingdom could personally thank her. They wanted Mothra to feel included not rejected just because she is a monster. The people saw her as a hero, and they wanted her to be a part of their people. But Mothra was hesitant to do this, however. She had recognized that she is the only living Kaiju left. If she did agree to become part Mobian, she would feel like she is all alone because there are no more monsters that are like her. But the king had come up with a wonderful solution to Mothra's problem. He said to Mothra that he would use the Sol Emeralds to give her very own clan of moths so that she wouldn't get lonely. Mothra was happy to hear that, and thus, she had finally agreed to become part Mobian so that she could be the founding mother of her clan. So, the king had used the emeralds to change Mothra into the Mobian's size. Mothra then got the ability to communicate with the Mobian's language, got her own clan to rule over as their official Queen, and basically had returned to Infant Island as she lived peacefully with both the Mobians and her own clan".

"Huh. So, that is your clan's history then? But wait a minute. What about the twin fairies? What happened to them after Mothra had changed into part Mobian?" Blaze asked as she wondered about that.

"Oh, after they had realized that Mothra could talk on her own, they had decided that would leave our planet to go back to their own. They were only here to be an interpreter for Mothra and to the humans. They were like Mothra's ambassadors in a way by bridging between the monster kingdom and the human kingdom. But since Mothra could now talk and think for herself, the twin fairies had believed that their job was done in promoting peace in this world. They trust Mothra to take care of the world by continuing to ensure peace amongst the people who live in this world. That's why they're not here on Infant Island right now," Kathy said after she is done explaining.

"Ah, now, I see. So, in a nutshell, you eventually got born after many generations later due to you being in the main bloodline," Blaze replied as she pieced all the information together.

"Yep! It is also why I am around your size and not like a giant house or something! Hahahaha!" Kathy replied as she chuckled.

Blaze smiled a little at that. It is still very surprising to hear that her ancestors were the ones responsible for Kathy's existence. She still can't believe that her parents hadn't told her about this important piece of history of her family tree. She wonders why that is the case though. What was it that had deserved to stay secret?

After a small bit of silence, Kathy then had spoken up, "So, let me get this straight. You say you are the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, right?"

Blaze nodded as she answered, "Yes, that is correct. I am the current Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Also, yes, I am the current ruler of the Sol Kingdom. I may be a Princess, but I take my role in governing my kingdom very seriously".

"Wow! Interesting! You seem very young to take on being a Guardian or a Princess. Say, how old are you? I'm 14 years old," Kathy said jovially.

"I'm also 14 years old. It appears that we are the same age. I'll admit it though. You look young yourself, Kathy," Blaze replied with a small smile.

"Aww, thank you, Blaze. Well, it is in my genes that I look young even after I had transformed into my adult form. By the way, Blaze, did you know that I'm a guardian, too?" Kathy said humbly.

Blaze slightly raised her eyebrows in response in that statement. She said, "No, I did not know that. What are you a guardian of? The only thing you had told me is that your ancestor, Mothra, is a Guardian of Mobius. You did say that she had protected the land of the humans as well as the land of the Sol Kingdom and the Southern Islands, did you not?".

Kathy shook her head as she clarified the slight misunderstanding, "Well, technically, yes. That is what Mothra did. Of coarse, since I'm her descendant, I do take the job of guarding the planet as well whenever things go downhill. But, my main guardian duty that I have is **this**".

Kathy then grabbed her silver pendant and showed it in front of Blaze's face. With a calm and gentle expression on her face, Kathy then said, "I'm the Guardian of the Sol Pendant. The most powerful jewelry in the Sol Dimension and maybe the entirety of Mobius".

Blaze then gasped as she felt shocked by this claim. _The...the...most powerful jewelry in...the Sol Dimension? So, is it true? The Sol Pendant is stronger than the Sol Emeralds then? But how? But...wait a minute...if she said that she is the guardian of that pendant, does that mean that Battra is going to try to take it from her? If Battra succeeds in obtaining that pendant, he will be unstoppable! I've got to tell Kathy all about what had happened last night!_ Blaze thought as she looked serious.

Blaze then frowned and grabbed Kathy by the shoulder as she looked straight into Kathy's innocent, light-blue eyes. She then said authoritatively, "Kathy, there is something important I have to tell you. It's an emergency".

Kathy's eyebrows were raised upward. She didn't expect Blaze to speak in a grave tone like that all of a sudden. Whatever it is, Kathy could sense that it would be stressful news. She slowly nodded to Blaze to continue.

Blaze did continue talking while being somber about this, "Kathy, you may have been wondering for a while now as to how I had came to your island without coming here on a ship, right?".

Kathy nodded again as to say "yes". It was bothering her for a while now. She also wondered how Blaze had gotten so beaten up like that.

"Well...as I had said before, it was by complete chance that I had arrived on your island. There was a reason for that. You see, last night, my archenemy, Dr. Eggman Nega had did a surprise attack on my island. He came back after a few months in hiding. It seems that he still hasn't learned to give up. Anyways, he came and attacked my island using his air fleet, however, he wasn't alone. There was...(sigh)...another person there attacking my island, and he did much worse damage than Dr. Eggman Nega did. He is Dr. Eggman Nega's new ally it seems, and he is much more powerful than I am. He destroyed my military base, destroyed all my navy ships, destroyed my forest, destroyed my castle, took control over my Sol Emeralds, and finally, he had severely beaten me up in a fight. When I had lost, he grabbed me, flew a few miles away from the Sol Kingdom Island, and punched me so hard that I flew a few more miles before I splashed down into the ocean. I probably have been carried by the ocean to arrive at your island. So, you see, my kingdom is in trouble, and I worry what Dr. Eggman Nega and Battra will do next. I-" Blaze explained before she was cut off by Kathy.

"Woah, woah, woah! D-d-did you say 'Battra'?!** Battra** was the one who had beaten you up?!" Kathy yelled as she jerked back from Blaze out of alarm. _WHY?! Why is he here?! Why now?! He! He-he's supposed to be...!_ Kathy thought as she began to panic.

Blaze sighed as she answered, "Yes, actually. I meant to tell you that earlier. Battra was the one who had gotten control of the Sol Emeralds. He also did a terrible job in wrecking my island. He practically had killed my entire military ranks. It was awful. Also, I can't help but notice that you seemed to have panicked when I had mentioned his name. Are you familiar with him?".

_Well, isn't that the million-dollar question._ Kathy thought sarcastically while feeling anxious. A rock had formed in the pit of Kathy's stomach, and she knows why. About a year ago, Battra and her mother, Klara, had fought their last fight against each other. Battra had done a good job in beating her mother up pretty badly. In fact, the blows that Klara took was fatal. Although Klara didn't die right away, she had used the last of her strength to incapacitate Battra by knocking him into a coma by using the Sol Pendant. After she won her battle with Battra, she used all her strength to teleport herself back to Infant Island where her daughter, Kathy, finally emerged from her cocoon. After Klara had saw her daughter had gotten dressed in her new outfit like the one Kathy is wearing now, it wasn't but a few minutes later that Klara had fallen to the ground.

Then...she died. She died on Kathy's 13th birthday.

Kathy slowly closed her eyes and took a few quiet, deep breaths. She willed herself to not to cry in front of Blaze. That memory was still fresh on her mind even though it was already a year ago. She took a full year in meditation in her island while preparing herself for any other evil doer who dares to threaten the world. She even did lots of practice in her fighting skills both by using her natural monster powers and by using the Sol Pendant. She did that not only to get ready for the next evil opponent to get in her way but also to try to distract herself from thinking about her late mother. Naturally, the last thing that Kathy would have expected is having Battra, her mother's greatest archenemy as well as hers, to have finally be reawakened from his deep slumber. But who had woken Battra up from his coma?

Kathy then crossed her arms as she still has her eyes closed. She then answered solemnly and slowly just so she could avoid her voice cracking from her sudden heartbreak by relieving that painful memory.

"Yes...yes, I do know Battra. _A little too well_. He used to be my mother's greatest archenemy as well as mine".

"Wait! What?! He's _your_ archenemy?!" Blaze yelled as she had briefly lost her composure out of shock.

"Yes, he is. Honestly, I'm terribly sorry you had the unfortunate experience in meeting him. He's a terrible, disgusting, manipulative tyrant who would do anything to prove that his ideas, thoughts, philosophies, and opinions are superior and right so that everyone would listen to him and not to the truth. He had been ruthless to me and my mother for over fifteen years as he fights us. However, what I don't understand is how is he awake right now! He should still be in a deep coma right now!" Kathy said as she finally opened her eyes to see a shocked Blaze.

"A...a coma?! Why was he in a coma in the first place?" Blaze asked as she felt a sweat drop coming down from her head. Now,_ that_ was something she didn't expect Kathy to say.

"My mother had battled Battra a year ago. She had won the battle by successfully using the Sol Pendant to give Battra a coma in her last attack. By the way, I do know that it's possible that comas could technically be recovered even within a few months or a year, **but** I am aware of that getting hit by the Sol Pendant delivers a much stronger blow to the head than your average concussion! I'm just saying...how is it possible for Battra to recover this soon? Did someone find Battra or something?" Kathy answered although a bit annoyed about this turn of events.

Blaze placed her finger on her chin as she thought. _Hmm...she's right though. Who would wake Battra up anyway? Who would benefit him anyhow?_ Blaze thought carefully. A few seconds later, Blaze then had remembered what Dr. Eggman Nega had said.

"Ahh! So that's why Dr. Eggman Nega had been gone for months! He had been searching for Battra's location so that he could wake him up! He did say that he wanted to team up with someone who is super-powerful! He must have meant Battra when he had said that!" Blaze exclaimed as she had finally figured out what Dr. Eggman Nega's motive was for recruiting Battra on his team. She covered her mouth with both of her hands as her eyes were wide as saucers at this revelation.

"What?! Dr. Eggman Nega did that?! What kind of person is he anyway? He is **your** archenemy, is he not?" Kathy asked in confusion. Well, at least she could justify in hating Dr. Eggman Nega forever now since he made the greatest mistake in his life.

"Yes, Dr. Eggman Nega is my archenemy as I had said before. If you are wondering on who he is, he is the future descendant of Dr. Eggman in Sonic's dimension. He is a human who wants to take over the world by securing the Sol Emeralds for himself. All he wants is global domination while having himself as a tyrant to rule his ideal empire. Hmm. It seems that we both have our most hated tyrants working together this time. That is a disturbing thought," Blaze answered while she mentally cringed at the thought of those two despicable villains successfully fulfilling their lust for world domination.

"I...I see. I didn't even know that. Also, I couldn't believe that humans still exist in this world. I highly doubt that Dr. Eggman Nega actually grew up in this dimension or even in this world. He must have grown up in that other dimension that you just said except in a future timeline. I don't know how he got here though, but I guess we can't solve every mystery now, can we?" Kathy ended saying that with a shrug and a sly grin.

Blaze shook her head but gave a brief smirk as she said, "Trust me. There are some mysteries that I don't want the answer to. Besides, I think trying to unravel Dr. Eggman Nega's origins sounds like it'll give me a headache. Anyway, I think the most important question here is what do we do now?".

Kathy put her finger under her chin as she thought about their next plan of action. It is clear to her now that Blaze needs her help. Blaze's kingdom had been taken over by their most hated enemies, and they have the Sol Emeralds to boot. There is only one solution to this, and Kathy is happy about her plan.

"Well, Blaze. I do have a solution to that problem, but first, I need you to answer honestly to my question. It is important after all," Kathy said rationally.

"Oh, you have a question? Very well. If you want to ask me something, go ahead and say it," Blaze replied.

Kathy then gently placed her hands onto Blaze's shoulders and looked into Blaze's eyes with a serious expression. Blaze flinched a little at the sudden contact but quickly calmed herself down.

"Blaze...do you want my help?" Kathy asked solemnly. "I know it seems obvious that you should take on my assistance, however, it all depends on how **you** are going to handle the situation. You could go on and fight Dr. Eggman Nega and Battra all on your own again by using your own strength and abilities, or you could humbly ask for my help in this adventure. I just want to know what's on your heart".

Blaze gasped in surprise at Kathy's statement. _Why did she say that? Was she...hinting that some of my ancestors had refused to ask Mothra for assistance? Is she testing me? To see what I'm like on the inside? Behind my mask?_ Blaze thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes at Kathy.

Although, it wasn't uncommon for Blaze to face things on her own. She had always solved her problems on her own, and she usually never asks for assistance for mostly anything. So, asking others for help is rare for her. Blaze closed her eyes and bowed her head down. _Still, I think I see Kathy's point. It is my decision, and I have to think wisely about this. Besides, I've already had tried facing Battra on my own by using all of my abilities that I have, yet they were not enough. The truth is that I have no idea on how to beat Dr. Eggman Nega and Battra right now. I guess this leaves me with no options except one. I can't believe that I'm doing this however..._Blaze thought as she finally had made her decision.

Blaze opened her eyes and looked back up to Kathy's eyes. She finally answered, "Kathy...I...I...I need **your** help. I can't defeat both of our enemies on my own. I would like your assistance, please. Please, help me. I...I beg of you".

Blaze clasped her hands together when she pleaded to Kathy for help. Kathy's face softened as she then smiled gently at Blaze. She let go of Blaze's shoulders as she said, "Thank you, Blaze. That is something that I needed to hear".

Blaze then smiled as she asked, "So, what is your plan, Kathy?".

Kathy then stood up and offered Blaze her hand. Blaze was a little confused by Kathy's action but soon grabbed Kathy's hand and stood up.

"Before I answer that, I need to know something. How are feeling now, Blaze?" Kathy responded as she looked at Blaze with concern on her face.

"Oh! Uh, um, I wasn't paying attention to myself when we were talking. But now that you had said it, I still feel kind of sore. It is probably from my last fight last night," Blaze responded while touching her sore neck.

Kathy smiled as she said, "Well, we certainly can't have that when we go out adventuring now, do we? Here. This will help". As she said that, she took her gems from her Sol Pendant and placed them onto Blaze's chest.

"Huh?! Hey, what are you doing?!" Blaze yelled as she was startled by this action.

"Just one second, Blaze! You'll be healed in no time!" Kathy exclaimed as she concentrated on her psychic powers onto the Sol Gems.

"Healed? What are you talking about-!" Blaze said before she felt a strong tingling sensation throughout her entire body.

Blaze was completely bathed in a bright yellow light. It was a very warm feeling. Blaze suddenly felt relaxed. She closed her eyes as she felt this strange, warm energy. It was almost like the same feeling she had when she had gone into her Burning Blaze Form with Super Sonic for the first time. But before she could enjoy the feeling, Kathy had commanded mentally for the gems to stop. The yellow light disappeared, and the warm, tingly sensation is gone. Kathy then removed the gems from Blaze and placed them back on her pendant.

Blaze slowly move her arms to look at herself as she is processing what just happened.

"So, how are you feeling now, Blaze?" Kathy asked happily as she crossed her arms. She felt a little proud of herself about her handiwork.

"I...I feel great! The soreness that I've been feeling since I've woken up is now gone! How?! How did you do that?!" Blaze exclaimed as she checked herself. She was surprised that it had actually worked!

"That is one of the many abilities that the Sol Pendant has. It can do a lot of things besides fighting, you know. It can be used for teleportation, healing or strengthening, making shields, and much, much more if you have the Sol Hearts," Kathy answered with a broad, cute smile.

"Huh? Sol Hearts? What are those exactly?" Blaze asked curiously.

"The Sol Hearts are like tools that the Guardian of the Sol Pendant uses. They are very helpful in defeating enemies whenever it is used. Like the Sol Emeralds, they are seven of them and have the same colors just like the Sol Emeralds. However, each heart has specific properties when they are used. For example, the red heart also known as The Heart of Fire can be used to produce anything related to fire, and the blue heart also known as The Heart of The Sea can be used to create anything related to water. Therefore, each heart has a different theme related to it. Another thing about the Sol Hearts is that like the Sol Emeralds if all the hearts are collected, the person who could control them can go into their super form. Since I can control the hearts, **I** can go super. In other words, this is our plan. We are going to search for the Sol Hearts in the neighboring Southern Islands, collect them, and head straight on to your kingdom to get your Sol Emeralds back!" Kathy explained wisely.

Blaze put her hand on her hip when she said, "Okay then, I see. But why can't we go confront Dr. Eggman Nega and Battra now? I mean you are strong enough as it is. I don't think it's necessary to go overboard with this. Is there a reason to go find the Sol Hearts?".

Kathy nodded as she also put her hand on her hip to mimic Blaze. She then answered with conviction in her eyes, "If we don't get the Sol Hearts, then Battra will. He wants nothing more than to be so powerful that no one dares oppose him. It's already bad enough that he has the Sol Emeralds as it is, but if he has the Sol Hearts as well, then we are doomed. We would have no chance against him at that rate. So, it is vital that we collect the Sol Hearts first, and then we can plan our comeback at your Sol Kingdom. Battra had tried and failed to collect all seven Sol Hearts over fifteen years..." Kathy then smiled as her eyelids slid down halfway when she finishes with, "And I'm going to keep it that way!".

Blaze smiled back as she replied, "Well, if you put that way, then fine. I understand. You have no objections from me. Now then, let's put our plan into action! But..." Blaze looked around as she feels uncertain, "...um...where should we go, Kathy?".

"Oh, let's go to the beach first. I think I know where the first island we should go to. Follow me!" Kathy said as she gestured her arm in a way to tell Blaze to follow her. Blaze nodded and followed Kathy out of the Sacred Springs.

Kathy went to the exit of the garden and went into the cave hallways. Blaze still followed behind Kathy. She was intrigued by the cave drawings and the many rooms and junctions that this cave has. When Kathy found the exit of the cave system, she gestured to Blaze to follow her in this direction. The two girls got out of the cave which is behind a waterfall, and then they went down to the slope near the caves and continued to walk into the forest.

"Wow! I didn't know that your caves were **this** intricate. Also, there seems to be a lot of barren wasteland and landslides near here. Any reason to why that is?" Blaze asked as she is now walking alongside Kathy.

"It was like that for centuries. Back when the humans where still alive, they've used to drop nuclear bombs on and near the island to test the bomb's power. Mankind had always taken the environment for granted back then. Sadly, it is too late for them to restore the environment now that it is changed due to the Second Great Flood," Kathy answered somberly.

"Right...now they're dead," Blaze added as she finally understood what Kathy was implicating.

"Exactly. But hey now, this is no time to be sad. Let's stay positive for once!" Kathy exclaimed as she changed the subject as she hoped that it will cheer Blaze up a little.

Blaze looked at her in confusion. _What is there to be positive about?_ Blaze thought curiously. "Positive? About what?" Blaze asked doubtfully.

Kathy turned her head to look at Blaze with earnest eyes and a bright smile. She said, "Well, this is the first time in centuries that the royal family of the Sol Kingdom and the Queen of the Monsters are working together again! I say that is a good reason to stay happy and positive!".

Blaze raised her eyebrows slightly at that remark. She then remembered Kathy's story about how long ago her ancestors and Kathy's ancestors had worked together in the past. Kathy was right. This is the first time in a long while that her family had sought after Mothra's assistance, even if it's from one of Mothra's descendants. This really is like a family reunion.

Blaze smirked as she said, "Hmph. Perhaps you're right. That is a good reason to be happy. I'm honestly looking forward to working with you, Kathy".

Kathy giggled as she replied, "Tee hee. Thank you, Blaze! And I'm excited that I get to help someone who is from the Sol Kingdom! I could definitely go for some company right now! Hahahehehe!".

Blaze can't help but smile at Kathy's giddiness. Her giggles are contagious but also soothing for some reason. Perhaps after all the serious talk about Kathy's history about the Kaijus, her own ancestors being involved, and the fears that Dr. Eggman Nega and Battra might have possibly won, some lightheartedness is necessary for a cool down. Kathy sure is great in making that happening.

After a few minutes of walking, Blaze was about to ask Kathy if they are closer to the beach until the two of them heard startling screeches from the distance.

SCREEEEEEECH! SCHRREEECH! HISSSSSSSTH!

Blaze and Kathy halted in their walk as they were surprised by those loud screeches. Blaze's and Kathy's eyes went wide. They heard more screeches.

SCREEEEEEECH! SCHRREEEEECH! HIIISSSSSTH!

"WHAT THE-?! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Blaze shouted as her fur is standing up. What could make such a terrible noise?

"Kamacuras!" Kathy exclaimed as she was rolling her hands into fists, having her eyebrows furrowed, and while frowning.

Blaze snapped her head toward Kathy as she yelled in confusion, "K-Kamacuras?! Who or what is that?!".

Kathy turned to look at Blaze as she answered, "Kamacuras is a giant mantis monster. He was one the many monsters that Mothra had killed. Of coarse, nowadays he is now known as Batacuras because all the monsters that used to have lived in the past are now replicas based on Battra's Sol Pendant".

"Wait. What?" Blaze asked in as she was confused.

Kathy could see that Blaze was confused so she explained, "There is one clear difference between my Sol Pendant and Battra's Sol Pendant. Besides the fact that mine is the original while his is a copy, Battra's pendant can produce dark images of characters in the past. He could basically produce his own minions to do his dirty work for him, usually in the form of monsters. Since these monsters are produced from Battra's mind, these creatures are usually referred to as the Dark Thoughts. They are literally reincarnations of the Kaijus of the past in the form of thoughts out of Battra's imagination. Therefore, these creatures take on Battra's features while still retaining their original forms and abilities. That is why my mother and I had always called Battra's Sol Pendant the Dark Sol Pendant because his pendant can create dark monsters".

Blaze blinked as she took a moment to process that information. She then nodded and frowned. "So, does this mean that Battra had sent out his minions to come and stop you, Kathy?" Blaze asked.

Kathy agreed as she replied, "It's possible. Battra had always held a grudge against my mother and me. I wouldn't be surprised that he sent out his minions to try to kill me. He probably had thought that I was still in my larva form, and thus, he had sent out his minions to get rid of me so that I won't foil his plans. Ha! I guess the joke's on him now! I'm already in my adult form! He was just a little too late!".

Blaze smiled knowingly as she understands where Kathy is getting at. She said, "Let me guess. You strongly believe that you could beat their butts now since you're a young adult, am I correct?".

Kathy smiled back enthusiastically as she replied, "You bet I do! I think it's about time to show you the true power of Mothra's divinity! Come on! Let's go fight those monsters!".

With that, Kathy started to run toward the path that leads to the beach. Blaze ran as well as she caught up with Kathy within a few seconds.

"Woah! I had no idea that you could run **that** fast!" Kathy exclaimed as her eyes went wide.

"They don't call me 'Blaze' for nothing," Blaze replied as she smirked.

Kathy stared at Blaze for a bit then smiled widely. "Well, if you're going to run past me, I won't let you. Besides, I suck at running. Flying is where I ace at!" Kathy said cheerfully.

To prove her point, Kathy started to flap her long, beautiful wings as fast as she could. After Kathy is confident that she'll continue to fly after she stopped moving her legs, she leaned forward and dropped her legs. She flew faster and faster while letting her legs to rest. Blaze was surprised at how fast Kathy is flying so she started to boost to catch up to her. The wind from Kathy's wings had proved to be a slight obstacle in Blaze's path so she moved slightly more to the right in order to reach Kathy. Kathy had noticed Blaze's surprising speed as she is burning through her path.

"Whoo! Go Blaze! I certainly had never met a person who could keep up with me!" Kathy exclaimed as she gave a thumbs up sign to Blaze.

Blaze smiled as she received the compliment. "Trust me, Kathy. I had the exact thought when I had met Sonic," Blaze replied as she focused on the road ahead.

Kathy smiled contently._ I wonder who this "Sonic" is._ Kathy thought as she then turned her head at the road as well.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that the two girls had arrived at the beach. They both had stopped running and flying when they saw the monsters roaming the beach. Blaze gasped as she saw how huge the Kamacuras monsters were. They were 6 ft. tall (AKA: 2 meters tall). They were only twice her height. Kathy only smirked at Blaze's surprised expression.

"HA! I've seen bigger!" Kathy joked.

Blaze quickly looked at Kathy in shock after that statement. She honestly had hoped that Kathy was joking. _Please tell me that she's kidding. _Blaze thought as a sweat drop formed on her head.

"I'm not kidding!" Kathy added as if she could read Blaze's mind. Kathy smiled even bigger as Blaze's jaw dropped. Sometimes a little teasing can be fun especially if it's true Kathy had supposed.

SCRREEEEEECH! SCREEEECH! SCREEEEEECH! HISSSSSTH!

The loud screeches had brought back Kathy's and Blaze's attention back to the monsters. There were several of them scouting the beach as if it was their territory. Their appearance was exactly like Kathy had told Blaze. They were giant praying mantises. They all have red-orange bug eyes. They are completely black with some red and yellow stripes covering their sides and back. They seem to be looking around the beach area. When one of them turned around and saw the two girls, the monster started to screech as it had called on the others to look in its direction.

SCREEECH! SCREEECH! SCREEEEEEEEECH! HISSSSSTH!

Blaze jumped back as she noticed that the Kamacuras is heading toward her and Kathy. The other Kamacuras monsters started to catch up to its leader by flying toward it.

"AHH! K-K-Kathy! W-Watch out! That monster is going to get us! Kathy! Kathy, run! Run!" Blaze screamed as she backed away from the approaching monster.

Kathy looked back at Blaze and simply smiled at her. Blaze stopped walking back as she noticed that Kathy isn't running away.

"K-Kathy?" Blaze asked tentatively.

Kathy looked back at the Kamacuras. The monster looked ready to attack.

SCREEECH! SCREEEECH!

Kathy's face then looked determined yet still smiling. "Blaze..." Kathy said.

"Huh?" Blaze responded.

"I understand that you're afraid. I was like that too when I was still a larva. The monsters sure are bigger when you are younger. But as for me, now that I'm bigger and stronger, I am not afraid to take them on! Let me show you how I fight, **the Kaiju way**!" Kathy said with enthusiasm.

_Didn't Battra say something similar to that?_ Blaze thought as she watched Kathy.

Kathy then grabbed her Sol Gems from her Sol Pendant. She then immediately ran and made a strong punch to the Kamacuras' abdomen. The light that was shown in the gems when Kathy was punching was light-blue. She continued punching the Kamacuras on its abdomen, its thorax, and its head. The Kamacuras was screeching in pain, but Kathy refused to stop. She then slammed both fists on the sides of the monster's body, and it was in that moment that the monster burst into dark particles.

Blaze was surprised that the monster had burst out of existence. For a moment, she thought the monster was real and would continue living after it had been beaten up. Then again, Kathy did say that these monsters are only replicas of the real monsters. Maybe they are weaker somehow? She didn't thought that far when the other Kamacuras monsters started to screech very loudly.

SCCCRRREEEECH! SCHRRREEEECH! HISSSSTH!

Kathy then faced four other Kamacuras monsters. She then decided to switch tactics and started to charge up her energy beams on her antennas. When the antennas were all charged up, Kathy then fired her yellow energy beams at the four monsters. Blaze was shocked at Kathy's attack. _She could fire light beams, too?! _Blaze thought while she looked surprised.

When Kathy hit all four of them with her attack, sparks and fire immediately came upon the monsters as their bodies are covered with explosions. They all started to screech in unison as they are burning in pain, but Kathy kept on firing her energy beams. It wasn't long after that all of them burst out of existence as well. Dark particles fluttered around the fire that Kathy had made by attacking the four Kamacuras.

Kathy smiled proudly that she had defeated them all easily. She placed her Sol Gems back to her pendant. She turned around and was about to tell Blaze that the monsters are all gone until she saw another Kamacuras monster sneaking up behind Blaze. Kathy gasped and then shouted, "BLAZE! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!".

Blaze immediately turned around and then shrieked as she jumped back from the Kamacuras. Kathy was about to fire her lasers again, but this time Blaze beat her to it. Blaze then quickly did her Fire Spin Kick attack at the monster's chest. She kicked again and again until the monster lost its balance and fell down on its back. It is screeching in pain and in helplessness. With a fierce, angry expression, Blaze then put her hands in front of her and summoned a huge fire pillar to engulf the monster. The monster cried out in pain as it was being burned. The monster then burst into dark particles as well just like the ones before. As the fire continued to burn even after the monster was gone, Blaze then smirked as she wiped her forehead in relief. _Whew! That was close!_ Blaze thought as she took a sigh of relief.

Blaze then heard clapping from behind. She looked back and saw Kathy clapping as she was smiling cheerfully.

"Wow! That was amazing, Blaze! Well, that was the last thing I had ever expected from the Princess of the Sol Kingdom! Great job in defeating that monster, Blaze!" Kathy cheered as she felt proud of Blaze.

Blaze then rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. She blushed. She really didn't think it was that noteworthy or anything. She honestly thought that she doesn't deserve the praise after she had displayed such cowardice before.

Nevertheless, she thanked Kathy for the praise, "Uh, um, thank you. But you really did all of the work, not me".

Kathy shook her head as she encouraged, "Hey now, don't think like that. You got to get the finishing blow on that last monster! I think you did fine since this is your first time fighting Kaiju monsters. Honestly, anyone would be afraid if they were in **your** position. So, cut yourself some slack. You did well, and that's all that matters".

Blaze then turned around to face Kathy fully. She raised her eyebrows in surprise over that statement. She then slowly smiled into a comfortable smile. She then said, "Thank you, Kathy. I needed that. And hey, you aren't bad yourself when it comes to fighting. I have to say that I'm impressed with your abilities, Kathy".

Kathy shrugged as she replied, "Hey, that's my Kaiju genes you're talking about here. My energy beam attack is a natural ability I get after I had transformed into my adult form. The real thing that is impressive here is the Sol Pendant. Like I had said, I can do many abilities using this thing, so, it's going to be an occurring trend whenever something awesome happens whenever I use the Sol Pendant".

"Well, I look forward into seeing these amazing powers of yours. I doubt that this will be the last time I'll be seeing it in action," Blaze replied as she smirked.

Kathy smiled too. She can't wait to go on her first adventure, especially with Blaze of all people. She supposed that stranger things had happened.

…...

There was a brief pause of silence between the two girls. While being a little mischievous, Kathy then smirked at Blaze as she teased her, "Sooo, are you going to freak out every time we encounter a huge monster?".

Blaze suddenly blushed in embarrassment before she quickly covered it in irritation, "Hey! How was I supposed to act back there?! I couldn't help it since I've never seen monsters that big before! I swear that I'm a lot braver than that! I was just caught by surprise is all!".

Kathy then looked smug as she put her hands on her hips when she added, "Uh huh, sure. Tell yourself that, Blaze. That will help you sleep at night".

Blaze then raised a fist at Kathy as she hissed, "I had destroyed giant robots before that were built by Dr. Eggman Nega! If I can take on a giant robot, I sure can destroy giant monsters as well!".

"I'm sure that you did destroy giant robots before, Blaze. You probably did it while screaming though," Kathy retorted playfully.

Blaze then felt a nerve pop in her forehead as she growled at Kathy. When she couldn't take it anymore, she dashed so fast to Kathy that it looked she teleported to her. She quickly grabbed onto Kathy's dress collar as she emphasized angrily, "**DONT. YOU. DARE. START.**".

Kathy looked at Blaze innocently. She stared into Blaze's angry eyes while staying calm and smiling. Blaze was angrily pouting at Kathy while she stared into Kathy's calm light-blue eyes. After a brief silence, Kathy couldn't take it no more and started laughing. She was giggling pretty cutely, and this had a startling effect on Blaze. Blaze tried to stay angry at Kathy, but she was clearly failing as her mouth twitched upward. _Darn it! Let me stay at mad at you!_ Blaze thought as she was smiling now. But Kathy kept on laughing happily not caring at all that Blaze was a bit mad at her. Her laughs were definitely contagious as Blaze then began laughing too. She released her grip on Kathy and put one of her hands on her forehead as she laughed.

"Hahahahah! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, Blaze! Hehehehe! I was just messing with you! I really do believe you that you're brave. Hahahaha," Kathy giggled as she apologized.

"Hahaha! It's quite alright. I forgive you. Hahaha. Huh. It's been long time since I've laughed this much. Thank you, Kathy," Blaze said as she let out a few giggles.

"It's no problem! Hehehe!" Kathy replied as she started to calm down. After both girls were done laughing, Blaze then asked Kathy, "So, now that we're here at the beach, where do we go from here?".

Kathy then crossed her arms as she proudly proclaimed, "We're going to Monster Island! That will be the first place to go in our search for the Sol Hearts!".

Blaze then raised her eyebrows in surprise. _Monster Island? There's a place where monsters live and own the island? _Blaze thought as she felt nervous at the thought of going there and meet more giant monsters. And just when she told Kathy that she was actually brave. It's not to say that she wasn't, yet she couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought in meeting and fighting giant, powerful monsters. _Great. Just great._ Blaze thought as she felt another sweat drop on her head.

"And just how are we going to get there? There are no ships around. Are we going to build one?" Blaze asked quizzically. _This possibly couldn't get any worse than this, right?_ Blaze thought as she hoped that they are not going to get there by flying.

Kathy then jumped back as she proudly pointed at the sky as she exclaimed, "We are going to fly, baby!".

_Aaaand it just got worse._ Blaze thought as she started to look pale white. Her eyes were very wide as her heart started to beat rapidly out of fear. Flying. Blaze dreaded heights as much as her friend Sonic dreaded water. She supposed that this was somehow fate's revenge for making Sonic travel throughout the Southern Islands by sailing and going underwater by submarine. Although she thinks it's a bit unfair considering Sonic only did it to save her dimension. He was doing a good deed. He didn't need to suffer, so, why does she have to go through her own torment?

"Hey...Blaze? Are you okay? You look pale," Kathy said as she looked concerned over her new friend.

"Oh, uh. Sorry. I'm...I'm just scared of heights is all," Blaze muttered as she felt embarrassed into telling Kathy her personal secret.

Kathy's eyes went wide. "Oh! Oh, um. I see. Um, well, I hate to break this to you, but I think that flying is the only way to go to get there," Kathy replied sheepishly as she shrugged.

"Uh, um, couldn't you just teleport us there? That would be a better option," Blaze said as she desperately tried to find an alternative to the flying method.

Kathy smiled shyly as she rubbed her head awkwardly. She responded, "Uh heh, heh. Um, about that, we actually can't teleport there right now".

"What?! Why?!" Blaze yelled.

"See, there are two types of teleportation. Short distance and long distance. Short distance I could do just fine since I could see my surroundings. But long distance is a little difficult, I could only travel to certain locations if I have a visual memory of that place. Basically, if I remember even a certain part of that location, I would have access of traveling there by teleporting. However, since I have only visited Monster Island only once about a year ago, I don't have any memory of that place. So, you see, I can't teleport us there. Sorry, Blaze, but you're flying," Kathy explained.

Blaze tilted her head downwards as she moaned. "Ugh. Seriously? Sigh. Fine. We'll fly, but I won't like it," Blaze responded as she gave up.

"That's the spirit!" Kathy exclaimed as she punched the air with her fist.

Blaze narrowed her eyes at Kathy as she ordered, "But don't drop me!".

Kathy nodded in understanding yet giggled a little. "Okay, I won't, but I won't promise you that we'll won't encounter any flying monsters or jets in this flight. I'm pretty sure that both Dr. Eggman Nega and Battra would have thought of slowing us down if they found out about our plans. So, if we do get into some 'dog fights' along the way, then don't be surprised if any of our flights get bumpy! But don't worry! I'll protect you while I fly! I'm an expert flier!".

Blaze gulped when she heard of the potential air fights with Dr. Eggman Nega's and Battra's air forces. She has a better reason to hate them now if they decide to make her job much harder. Regardless, she sighed and then said, "Okay, Kathy. I trust you. Just...please be careful. For my sake. So, where do I grab on?".

Kathy turned around and pointed to her back with her thumb. "Just wrap your arms over my neck and hold tightly near my chest. Then wrap your ankles over mine so that you're lifted off the ground. This way, I'll carry you with you on my back".

Blaze then did as Kathy had instructed by wrapping her arms over Kathy's neck and held onto her above her chest as if in a hug. She then wrapped her ankles above Kathy's front ankles. Just as Kathy had said, Blaze was technically off the ground. Blaze took a deep breath as she squeezed tightly onto Kathy.

"Are you going to be okay, Blaze?" Kathy asked tentatively.

Blaze took several more deep breathes as she mentally prepared herself for the multiple dangerous flights she is about to endure. "Yes...I'm fine. I just needed a moment to prepare myself. You can start...taking off," Blaze answered slowly.

Kathy smiled as she said, "Alright, Blaze. But hang on tightly now, I'm about to fly really fast!".

With that, Kathy started to flap her wings. She started to hover in the air as she looked at Blaze. She was holding Kathy for dear life. Kathy slightly shrugged as she flew up higher into the sky. When she reached into a good height, she flew forward, and then within ten seconds, she started to fly as fast as she could to Monster Island while Blaze kept her eyes closed as she held onto Kathy very, very tightly during the trip.

Their adventure had just started.

**WOW! Over 12,000 words in this chapter! I guess this what I'll be expecting when I write long stories now! Anyways, please R& R. Also, I have three things I have to address:**

**If you are still confused on what Battra and Kathy(Mothra) the Moth looks like in my story, I'll give you an easier description of them. Battra is exactly the same design in "Godzilla VS. Mothra: Battle for Earth" except he has two arms and legs, has black shoes, wearing white gloves, and wears a silver pendant with a broken golden heart in the middle. Kathy has the same design in the movie named above except her eyes have light blue irises instead of bug-like eyes, has white gloves, has white socks, wears a silver pendant with a gold heart in the middle, wears a hot pink dress with sequins and shoes of the same color. Hopefully, this will help you readers visualize what the OCs look like.**

**I am aware that my OC, Kathy the Moth, is overpowered which is one of the mistakes that a writer could make when writing an OC. However, the only reason I won't change this is because IT'S Mothra! Of coarse she is going to be overpowered because you're bringing a monster from the Godzilla franchise into the Sonic Universe! I'm pretty sure that any monster is going to be overpowered no matter what. Besides, I'm sure that people would actually want to see Mothra be awesome in the Sonic Universe when fighting monsters, robots, or any enemy that she fights. She IS the Queen of the Monsters after all. She has to live up to that title now since Godzilla is dead in this universe. So, let's have fun with this! Oh well, I guess I'll make up for that mistake when I go in depth with Kathy's character and personality in this story. Got to go for a B in writing if you can't get an A.**

**Lastly, since writing these chapters are going to be long, it is going to me a while to get them out. But that's is normal if you readers are fans of long stories. So please be patient. Even when you can't wait for the next chapter, do your best to be patient. Writers have lives too you know! **** Anyway, have a great day and Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3: Monster Island

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter 3: Monster Island

-Meanwhile at the Sol Kingdom-

It was over ten hours ever since Dr. Eggman Nega and Battra had successfully conquered the Sol Kingdom. After its capture, Dr. Eggman Nega had commanded his robots to repair some parts of the castle that Battra had destroyed. The inside of the castle was still the same even after the attack. Beautiful chandeliers were still hung, purple tapestry along the hallways and rooms of the castle, red carpeting in every room, and the throne room is dazzling with gold, amethyst, sapphire, ruby, and jasper jewels on the walls and furniture. Even the throne itself is made of gold with violet cushioning. And who would be daring to sit on the throne than Battra himself.

Battra was smiling evilly as he was sitting contently in his throne. He is very comfortable in his throne by having one leg over his knee, crossing his arms, and laid back into his seat. His eyes are closed as he took in the rare solitude in his new kingdom. Everything was going to plan, and he doesn't have to worry about his archenemy since he knows that he had mortally wounded her and is now dead. And to top it all off, he did create some of his minions on Infant Island just to make sure the child of his archenemy is killed as well. Although he doesn't have to worry about that. He is confident that the child is still too weak to defend herself. True, she could briefly stop her enemies with her silk attack, but she still couldn't fight in close combat. That is how weak her fighting skills were. Also, she is still a larva. She doesn't have her wings yet, so, he knows that the girl can't fly to him and fight him. That is what he had thought.

A few seconds later, Dr. Eggman Nega opened the doors to the throne room and entered in. He approached Battra, put his hands behind his back and had said to him, "The repairs to the castle are complete, and my air fleet had expanded in numbers. Everything is ready for our next step in our plan: ambushing the other islands with our combined forces".

"Excellent. Everything is going smoothly," Battra replied. He had opened his eyes and got off of his throne. He walked toward Dr. Eggman Nega and stood before him. He then said, "Our forces will attack the islands together. The robots and monsters will destroy the villages and kill its population. Surely, the people in the Sol Dimension will learn to fear us. Shall we go to the balcony and see your air fleet depart from here?".

Dr. Eggman Nega bowed to Battra as he tried to appease Battra. He then said, "Yes, we shall go".

Battra smirked as he still got Dr. Eggman Nega to fear him. Battra nodded and walked out of the throne room to go upstairs and up to the balcony. Dr. Eggman Nega had followed Battra to the balcony. When they had both arrived to the balcony, the two of them got close to the railing to look at the view. Gray clouds were still there after the rainstorm, but it is morning now, so, the sun is brightening through the clouds. Out on the ground below the castle, there was Dr. Eggman Nega's Air Fleet. His air fleet was huge. There were about 100 airships now filled with many robots of all kinds. The airships were completely new and shiny. The airships had covered the entire beach. They were ready to take off by Dr. Eggman Nega's command.

Battra couldn't even look more pleased if he had tried. His face twisted into a maniacal grin as he oversaw all of the airships. "Yes, all of the ships are definitely prepared for our world conquest. I'm quite impressed with you, Doctor. It seems that even humans can be useful sometimes," Battra commented.

Dr. Eggman Nega smiled as he received the compliment. He responded, "Well, yes, when you have an I.Q. of 300, you are basically the most superior human of all mankind! Hahahahaha!".

Battra smirked as he turned to Dr. Eggman Nega and said, "That may be true. However, you are **only** superior to humans. You are still **inferior** to me. Remember that".

Dr. Eggman Nega flinched in terror when he mentioned that. He jerked back as a sweat drop formed on his head. Although Battra had agreed to help Dr. Eggman Nega in his scheme, Battra had immediately become first-in-command in this operation while leaving Dr. Eggman Nega second-in-command. Battra had convinced Dr. Eggman Nega to allow him to take charge after a terrifying "persuasion" tactic. After that, Dr. Eggman Nega had become Battra's assistant in this hijacked scheme. Although they did make a deal in splitting their empire by 50-50 except that Dr. Eggman Nega was more like a governor overseeing the islands while Battra is like a King. Still, he would at least have some power over the Mobians in this new empire of theirs.

"Doctor, I'm feeling thirsty. Get one of your robots to fetch us some carbonated beverages, now!" Battra commanded as he snaps his fingers.

"Y-yes, Battra," Dr. Eggman Nega stuttered. He then pulled out his transceiver and ordered one of his robots to get them some carbonated beverages. _Sigh. I can't believe that I'm being bossed around by an overgrown bug! I know that I can't risk myself in putting my foot down and demand him to revere me instead without the fear of getting killed myself. I just wish that Battra would be my loyal servant, not the other way around! I guess that's the price that I have to pay for waking him._ Dr. Eggman Nega pondered as he calmed his nerves.

A moment of silence came between the two tyrants. Dr. Eggman Nega broke the silence by asking, "So, you want me and my robots to build shock collars for the Mobians, am I correct? May I ask as to why you want that as a part of our empire plan?".

Battra looked into the sky while he's crossing his arms defiantly. He answered Dr. Eggman Nega's question promptly, "It has been my dream goal to have power over my people for many years now. I've desired to show them that I am superior and deserve to be respected. For years, I've wanted to build a utopia where the people are more obedient to moral rules. Society is filled to the brim with deceit, violence, and most importantly, betrayal. By having all members of society to wear shock collars, people will learn the moral values of trust, honesty, and loyalty. The shock collars will help society to become morally responsible with their behavior toward others. With the shock collars, lying will be punished, backstabbing will be punished, cheating will be punished, divorce will be punished, and relational abuse from children to adults will be punished immediately. The best part is when anyone is going to cheat on their lover or spouse, I'll be the one to kill them personally. Our utopia will be family and community-based centered, and everyone will learn that I have the power while they don't. But in order for that to happen, we will need some test subjects in order to see if the shock collars work or not. You'll find me some test subjects now, right?".

Dr. Eggman Nega nodded as he said, "Understood. Some of the prisoners we have captured in our attack are in prison right now. Will they be enough?".

"That will do just fine. They will learn what is socially appropriate whether they like it or not, and I'll teach them why people had compared to Kaijus as living 'gods'. They will learn to respect me," Battra replied.

"Alright, I'll create a prototype of a shock collar as soon as possible. On a different subject, what are you going to do with the Sol Emeralds now that you have control over them?" Dr. Eggman Nega responded while changing the subject.

"Simple," Battra said as he summoned the Sol Emeralds by using his Dark Sol Pendant. The Sol Emeralds were floating above him as he continued to talk, "I'm going to use the Sol Emeralds to summon all of the monsters in my imagination to every island where the Sol Hearts are. Your air fleet is going to help my minions to destroy the land of the islands in order for me to find them. The search will be a lot easier when all of the land area is flattened in the debris. This is the most vital step in our plan for world domination".

"I understand, but I have to ask. Why do you need these Sol Hearts anyway? You already got the Sol Emeralds. You are the most strongest monster now that you have them," Dr. Eggman Nega said while feeling a bit lost.

"I may be strong now, but I could be stronger. Trust me, Dr. Eggman Nega. Once I have the Sol Hearts, I'll be unstoppable. So powerful that not even Blaze could stop me if she tried," Battra argued while making his point.

Dr. Eggman Nega nodded in understanding. Now he knows what Battra was up to. By getting the Sol Hearts, he will decrease the chances of their plan to fail. Dr. Eggman Nega then grinned wickedly until he gave his evil laugh.

"Mwahahahahahahaha! Very clever, Battra! I couldn't agree with you anymore if I tried! Clearly, you are thinking two steps ahead of me! I'm glad that I have such a brilliant and competent partner on my side! Very well. Do as you please, Battra. I'll make sure that your utopia will come into fruition," Dr. Eggman Nega replied.

Battra looked back to him and nodded. He then used his pendant to mentally command the Sol Emeralds to do as he thought. The Sol Emeralds and the Sol Gems both glowed a dark light around them as the command was given. Immediately, dark particles went up from the Sol Emeralds and scattered throughout the Sol Dimension. Each of these dark particles will soon form into monsters in all shapes and sizes once they had landed on the islands. Once the Sol Emeralds had stopped glowing, Battra had then commanded them to come back into his person.

He turned back to face Dr. Eggman Nega. He said, "There. Now, all of my minions are on the islands. They are ready to destroy the property and the people as well. All you need to do now is order your air fleet to move out!".

Dr. Eggman Nega nodded as he spoke into his transceiver again, "Nega Air Fleet 1., 2., 3., 4., 5., 6., and 7. All of you make your departure to the seven islands that Battra had made the coordinates of. I need you to aid Battra's minions as you destroy everything in your path. If I need more prisoners, I'll send you a message. Nega Air Fleet, move out!".

When Dr. Eggman Nega had finished his transmission, the robots started to take command of the airships. The robot pilots had started the engines of each of their airships and started to ascend from the ground. Each one of them slowly ascended into the air. Battra and Dr. Eggman Nega can see all of them ready to depart. The airships then turned around and then flew to different locations. The two of them laughed evilly in unison as the airships are leaving the Sol Kingdom Island.

The robot that Dr. Eggman Nega ordered had arrived at the balcony and brought a tray with the beverages that the Doctor had ordered. The robot had approached the two laughing tyrants as he said, "**Your drinks are ready, Master**".

The two of them stopped laughing and grabbed their drinks. The drinks were in fancy wine glasses. As a way to celebrate, the two tyrants clinked their glasses together and both said, "Cheers!".

Battra then added, "To a new world empire!".

"To a new world empire!" Dr. Eggman Nega repeated.

The of them then drank their drinks in peace as they savored the thought of their soon glorified empire. Victory is close in their grasp, and no one is going to stop them.

…Or so they thought.

-A Few Miles Off The Coast Of Monster Island-

Blaze was still holding very tightly onto Kathy. Kathy was flying pretty fast throughout the journey. The wind is blowing furiously at the two girls as they are flying at super fast speeds. Kathy was smiling contently as she made a few turns yet still made those turns smooth so that Blaze won't feel nauseous. Kathy then put her hand over her forehead as she tries to get a good look at her surroundings. They've been in the air for like twenty minutes. When Kathy had said she doesn't remember the location of Monster Island, apparently, she meant it. Nevertheless, Kathy still wouldn't give up. She couldn't let Blaze down just because she couldn't find Monster Island. Still, it would be helpful if she could some clue as to where it is however.

"Are we close to Monster Island, yet?" Blaze asked as she starting to feel anxious. This has been the longest time that she was up high in the sky. She refused to look as she still kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to be the one who complains, but she is starting to lose her patience.

"I'm sure that we're close. We just need to find a clue that tells us that **this** island is Monster Island," Kathy answered as she is looking both left and right.

"Are you sure that you know where you're going? I feel like we've been travelling in circles by now. Let's just land somewhere and ask the villagers if they know where Monster Island is," Blaze suggested while trying to be patient with Kathy.

"Ugh. Alright, fine. There was an island that I've flown past by a few miles back. I'll turn around and head there. I assume you must be getting sick from traveling through the air for this long," Kathy replied as she gave in to Blaze's suggestion.

"Please do. I would much rather be on the ground than in the air any day," Blaze added while feeling relieved that they'll land soon.

Kathy nodded then made another turn and flown back where they used to be. She soon headed toward a barren island. There were a few trees and some bushes, but nothing really stood out that screams Monster Island. Kathy has some doubts if they will ever find Monster Island. Maybe they should look for the Sol Hearts in a different island. She was about to change her mind when she heard a loud roar coming from behind them.

AAAAARRRROOOUUUUGGGHHHEEEUUGGHH!

Kathy immediately turned her head around to see what was behind her. _That sounded like a monster!_ Kathy thought. Blaze finally opened her eyes for the first time and looked back as well. To their surprise, there is indeed a monster: a flying monster. It was Battra's version of Rodan. This version of Rodan is also black with red and yellow stripes on his wings and back.

"Rodan!" Kathy exclaimed as she recognized the flying monster. Rodan was tailing them from behind.

"R-Rodan?!" Blaze exclaimed out of shock.

"Yes, that monster's name is Rodan. He is a giant, flying pteranodon. He also can fly really fast and has strong wind powers. I've got to get out of his way!" Kathy explained before she looks back at the view before her.

Kathy flew a bit more faster and swayed to the left so that Rodan won't catch them. However, Rodan was still following them. Blaze looked alarmed and looked to Kathy to warn her. She exclaimed, "Kathy! It's not working! He's still gaining on us!".

Kathy grunted as she flew even more faster. She then went to the far right this time so that Rodan could pass her. However, Rodan was still stubborn as he also moved to the far right. Kathy looked back to see that her tactics aren't working.

"Dang it! He's still there! That's it! We're flying low this time!" Kathy exclaimed while feeling irritated. She then quickly dove down from the high sky. Blaze then held onto Kathy a bit more tighter while her eyes went wide in this sudden move. When Blaze saw how high they were when they were flying down, she screamed in panic.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Blaze screamed as she felt her heart pounding by how fast they're flying down.

"Hang in there, Blaze!" Kathy yelled as she focused on flying faster. When they got near the surface of the ocean, Kathy then turned upward so that they were flying above the water. Kathy's big wings made strong wind run over the water. Thus, it looked like the water is splitting slightly as she flies over it. Kathy then looked back up to see if Rodan had ignored them. Luckily, he did. Rodan continued to fly in the higher portion of the sky and soared toward the island beyond them. Rodan made one more roar before he flew faster heading toward the same island the girls were heading.

AAAAAAARRRROOOOUUUUGGGGGHHHHEEEUUUUGGGHHH!

Kathy was surprised that Rodan is heading that way._ So, is Batdan heading toward that island? Is Battra attempting to attack the neighboring islands as his next step?_ Kathy pondered.

Blaze then slowly opened her eyes after her brief panic attack. She was a feeling a bit more relieved as she realizes that they are closer to the ground now. She then notices that the island is straight ahead. _Finally! Sweet ground at last!_ Blaze thought in relief.

In a few minutes, Kathy had finally flown to the island. When she is above the ground, she then skidded to a stop by using her feet. She stopped flapping her wings as she made her stop. She then stood still and allowed Blaze to get off of her. Blaze then immediately got on the ground and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Whew! Thank goodness that's over!" Blaze said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Hehe, hope you've enjoyed Mothra's Deluxe Flight! Because you are going to be traveling on it more frequently!" Kathy joked lightheartedly while having a silly smile.

"NNGGH! Don't remind me!" Blaze groaned as she looked down.

"Hey, now. I did say that we might run into trouble while flying, didn't I? You can't blame me for trying to protect you!" Kathy replied as she shrugged.

"I...I guess. But, I still don't like it!" Blaze responded.

"Listen, we're going to find the villagers right now, find someone who knows where Monster Island is, and immediately fly out of here. Of coarse, if there's any monsters rampaging around the island, we're going to fight them to save the village or salvage of what's left of the village. Are you okay with this plan?" Kathy said while holding a finger up to Blaze.

"Yes. Fine. Anything that will get us closer to the Sol Hearts is fine with me. I think we're losing time! Let's go already!" Blaze replied fiercely as she felt the sudden determination to finish this.

Kathy smiled brightly as her eyes light up. "Great! Now, follow me! I think I could find where-" Kathy said before she was cut off by some screaming and loud roars in the distance.

"AAAHH! Our village is under attack!" one woman screamed.

"Quick! Protect the children! We shouldn't let them die!" one man screamed.

"Come on people! We have to protect our village! We have to protect our kind from being extinct!" another man yelled.

AAAAARRRRROOOOUUUUGGGHHHHEEEEUUUUGGGHHH!

CCCCRRREEEEHHHEEEHHEEEHHEE! CCCHHOOOOWWW! CCCHHOOWW!

"Oh no! What if we're too late?!" Kathy yelled.

"We won't if we get there! Come on, Kathy! Let's go fight those monsters!" Blaze yelled as she held her fists while looking brave. If there is one thing Blaze had experience in, that would be protecting villages from Dr. Eggman Nega's attacks. True, she may be fighting monsters this time, but that won't stop her from protecting others in need. She has to live up to her expectations as a Princess after all.

Kathy then looked serious and agreed with Blaze. "You're right, Blaze! Let's go save the villagers! They need us! Come on! Let's go this way!" Kathy exclaimed out of valor. Kathy pointed to the forest's direction and looked at Blaze as an indicator to go that way. Blaze nodded and then boosted to get a running start. Kathy smiled and then ran first a little bit just before she flew again. She quickly caught up to Blaze, and the two girls made their way through the barren forest to get to the village.

As they make their way there, Blaze had noticed some of Dr. Eggman Nega's robots scouring the area up ahead. Without giving context to Kathy, Blaze made another boost and rammed into the robots, effectively destroying them. The robots had exploded, having parts scattered throughout the land. _I can't believe this. Dr. Eggman Nega is really sending out his robots along with Battra's monsters. This is troublesome._ Blaze thought as she dodges some trees in her path. Kathy was about to ask why Blaze destroyed those robots, but then she went against it while figuring that the robots have something to do with Dr. Eggman Nega. After making a few turns in the path, the girls had spotted some torn down trees and smoke a few miles away.

"Ugh. I can already see the terrible damage the monsters had done by the smoke alone. I hope that we're not too late," Blaze commented while feeling worried for the poor villagers. She can understand if the villagers are terrified by these monsters. They are very strong and destructive.

Kathy could only nod in agreement. She believes that no one deserved to die by these monsters. It is clearly Battra's fault that the people are dying. For whatever these people are, Kathy will make sure that she will reduce the damage done by these monsters. The two girls had sped up their pace a bit in light of their convictions.

When the girls entered the village, they immediately noticed the damage done by the burning buildings and houses. The girls then noticed several monsters flying over the village. There are more Rodans flying around, creating wind gusts as they are flying over the village. The Rodans are somewhat bigger than the girls by being only 9 ft. tall (AKA: 3 meters tall). However, the Rodans are nothing compared to the new monster flying over the village as he fired his gravity beams. King Ghidorah. Or in this instance, Batdorah, because the monster is black and has red and yellow stripes on its wings and back. This is the only monster on the island that is super huge. It may be a few feet shorter than the original, but it is truly the definition of a Titan here. This monster is truly creating the most damage as it destroys more property by firing gravity beams out of his three mouths.

Blaze could only gasp in response to the new monster due to its size and its destructive power. "Th-th-that thing can shoot electricity bolts!" Blaze exclaimed as she pointed at King Ghidorah.

"That's King Ghidorah for you. Oh, and actually, they're gravity beams, but I agree with you. You know, they really do look more like electricity since its yellow," Kathy agreed as she makes light commentary on the situation.

"Oh, never mind that! Kathy, what do we do? The monsters are currently flying. I can't fight them since I'm on the ground level. And don't you suggest that we should fly again! I need a break from that!" Blaze said authoritatively.

"Don't worry, Blaze! I'll knock those monsters down from the sky! When they crash down on the ground, you can make your attack by burning them! Or I can take them out for you! How's does that sound?" Kathy suggested.

Blaze smiled and nodded. "I agree with either of those plans. Now, hurry! The people need us!" Blaze yelled boldly.

Kathy smiled and made a mock salute to Blaze. "Roger that, Princess Blaze!". After she said that, Kathy quickly soared higher into the sky so that she could fight against King Ghidorah and the Rodans. Blaze then ran through the village while looking toward the sky. She won't get too close to the monsters but just enough so that she could see where Kathy and the monsters were.

While she was running, she heard some crying and panicked shrieks of the villagers.

"AAAH! More monsters!" a little girl screamed.

"Oh No! Now, there are robots attacking the village!" a boy screamed.

_Huh?! More robots?!_ Blaze thought as she stopped and looked for more robots. As she was looking around, she then finally had noticed the villagers at last. They were hiding in the rubble while being all huddled up together as a group. What the people had looked like however is a totally different story. One that Blaze couldn't see coming.

The adults are also moths, just like Kathy. They are varied in different colors and designs. Some of the women are wearing beautiful clothing while others are more tropical looking. The men only wear gloves and sandles, but some of them are wearing tribal hats with feathers on it. The children look different than the adults. They are not in their adult forms, but instead, they are in their larva forms. They are brown larva with big eyes, and their irises are usually light-blue. Although some of them have red, yellow, and green irises, however, it seems like a rare trait. The girls are more clothed than the boys, but then again, the Mobians had followed the same dress code as well. The adults are covering the scared children with their wings. Blaze could hear some of the children whimpering and crying in fear. The adults, despite putting up a brave face for the children, are struggling to stay calm in this situation. Blaze wouldn't blame them. It is a frightening situation that no one was prepared for.

_Still, why are these moths doing here? Wait! Are they Kathy's people?_ Blaze thought as she stared at them. When Blaze looked back to the pathway, her eyes went wide as she notices more robots causing havoc toward some of the children. There were flying robots as well as land robots. The land robots have some blasters and some swords with them. Blaze then frowned and ran straight for the robots. _Kathy can wait. I've got to save those children!_ Blaze thought while she was boosting.

Blaze then made a big jump as she went near one of the flying robots. She hopped on one and bounced toward another flying robot creating a combo. The two robots had exploded. As it was expected, this had caught the attention of the other robots who are about to close in onto the children. The robots turned around and started to charge themselves at Blaze. The robots tried to shoot at her, but Blaze was quicker as she dodged them and attacked back by shooting fireballs at them. Each of the robots were destroyed by the fire. Some of the flying enemies dive bombed straight to Blaze, but again, she dodged and jumped on them. There are only a few more robots left, and all of them are the ones carrying swords with them. Blaze was about to boost into them when the robots put their swords in front of them, protecting them from the attack. Suddenly, multiple silk strands landed straight on to the swords. The robots were surprised by the attack and tried to lift their swords out of the way, but the sticky silk had made the swords stuck together. Now, more silk is landing on top of the robots now. Blaze looked at her right side to see that the larva children are attacking the robots by spitting silk out of their mouths. It seems that the children are helping Blaze. Blaze smiled and turned her attention back at the robots. The robots are now almost completely covered in silk. Blaze then took her chance in destroying them by using her fire powers. She ran a little closer to them, stops, puts her hands in front of the robots, and then she burns them by summoning fire out of her hands like a flamethrower. All of the robots exploded in the fire. Blaze stood back and took a sigh of relief.

Blaze then heard clapping. She turned around and saw the children clapping at her. The children were smiling and things like, "Thank you!", "You did it!", and "You stopped them!". Blaze smiled at them and walked over to the children. The children then ran up to Blaze to talk to her.

"Thank you so much for beating those robots! We couldn't do it without you!" a little girl said.

Blaze nodded respectfully to the girl. "It's no problem. And don't worry. The monsters will be gone soon. I'll stop them along with my friend," Blaze replied while reassuring the girl.

"It's a good thing that you're here! Those robots were trying to force us to hand over our green heart that we found in the forest," a little boy responded after the girl.

Blaze's eyebrows had lifted when she heard "green heart" from the boy. She proceeded to ask him, "Wait. What did you mean by 'green heart'? Also, if it's no trouble for you, may I see it?".

The kids looked at each other while wondering if they should show her the heart, but they soon smiled and nodded in agreement with each other. The other boy then said, "Okay, you can see it, but only because you had saved us". He then ran into the little worn-down hut which is still standing despite the chaos from the monsters' destruction. He then grabbed the green heart and ran back to Blaze. He lifted the green heart to Blaze as she inspects it. The boy said, "This is the heart that the robots want. I don't know what it is though. Although it looks pretty, so, my friends and I had decided to keep it".

Blaze then slowly grabbed the heart from the boy and looked at it closely._ Hmmm...is this the Sol Heart that Kathy keeps mentioning?_ Blaze thought as she looked at the heart with scrutiny. Blaze then decided to keep it as she wanted to give it to Kathy. Before she could do that, she then told the children that she needed it. "Listen, I understand that you guys want this heart and keep it, but this heart is very, very important to my friend and me. We need to find these hearts in order to save your homes. Can you guys please help me by letting me have this? It will be good for your families if we have this heart," Blaze said as she tries to convince the children to let her have the heart.

They then looked a little disappointed as they had their heads down. The little girl from before then said, "Well...alright, you can have it. We wished we could have another one of those hearts though. It looks so beautiful. But, if you need it to save my mommy and daddy, then, I can't say 'no' to that. It's the same for the rest of us". The kids all nodded with her in agreement.

Blaze could feel her heart squeeze at that moment. Those poor kids. So innocent in their own little world. They really wanted to have the heart probably to have fun with it. It's so simple. So childlike. It's that kind of behavior she had expected out of Marine or possibly Cream if Blaze had the chance to see her again. Blaze grimaced. Now that there are monsters wrecking havoc all over the Southern Islands, Blaze worries that Marine could be in danger or worse gotten severely injured thanks to the monsters. If anything ever happens to Marine, Blaze will definitely avenge Marine by kicking Battra's butt so hard he will have to beg for mercy for her to stop.

Blaze then mentally shook her thoughts away. Now is not the time to get sidetracked with these worrisome thoughts. Kathy needs her help. Blaze then bowed to the children as she said, "Thank you very much. Now, please! Find your parents! They'll protect you from the monsters!".

The children then said in unison, "Yes, ma'am!". Then, they ran off to find shelter. Blaze then ran off to see whether Kathy has got any of the monsters down to the ground yet.

-Back at Kathy's Point of View-

"Roger that, Princess Blaze!" Kathy exclaimed as she took off into the air. She could trust Blaze to be ready whenever she hits the monsters to the ground. Kathy flew really fast to the other monsters. She decided to get their attention by doing her own roar.

SCRRRREEEEEEEEE! KKKIIIIIIIIIOOOOO!

This actually did get the monsters' attention. The Rodans, who were busy making a dust storm with their wings, had stopped attacking and flew where Kathy was. Kathy decided to fly more to the left side of sky so that less people could get hurt in this battle. The Rodans followed her while King Ghidorah looked at her. King Ghidorah is carefully studying her, deciding whether to attack or not.

Meanwhile, the Rodans all started to attack by using their mouths to fire heat beams at Kathy. However, she dodges the beams quickly by moving left and right. She even flew downwards as a dodging tactic. She then turned around quickly so that she will have her turn to fight back. She attacks with her energy beams first. She aims at the first two Rodans in the front. It was a direct hit as some explosions had came out of the Rodans. The two Rodans flew downward to avoid being hit. They both roared.

AAAARRRRROOOOUUUGGGGHHHEEEEUUUGGHHH! AAARRROOGGHH!

Kathy continued to fire her energy beams at the descending Rodans. She was successful in hurting them. However, the other two Rodans decided to help their brethren by attacking Kathy with heat beams again. This time they got her, and Kathy then felt the explosions coming off her body. Kathy screamed in her monster voice.

KKIIIIOOOOOO!

Kathy then decided to change tactics and flew away from the Rodans attacking her. She flew upwards to gain distance from them. The other two Rodans had joined the other two and followed Kathy into the sky. King Ghidorah saw that and decided to resume attacking the village by moving to the north side. Kathy flown higher in the sky while the Rodans continued to attack her with heat beams. She was getting hit on her wings and back. She is in a disadvantage here with four flying monsters to one. However, she shook it off. Just because she is outnumbered doesn't mean she can't win. She is going to think outside the box here. _Hmm, how will I destroy these monsters if they keep on ganging up on me? _Kathy pondered.

She continues to dodge some more heat beams until she had an idea._ Wait a minute! King Ghidorah! I may be able to shoot one at a time with these monsters, but if I could lead these Rodans into King Ghidorah's line of sight, I could trick King Ghidorah into shooting them! _Kathy thought quickly. She then smiled as she turned around and went downwards again. The Rodans followed suit. Kathy then flew back down near the village to find King Ghidorah. But, since King Ghidorah is huge, it wasn't that hard to find him. It's especially true since he is currently firing his gravity beams onto some trees and the villagers' homes. The fire is coming up quickly as it had created more smoke that Kathy could see. She flew closer to King Ghidorah. She fired her energy beams at King Ghidorah to get his attention. Some explosions came from King Ghidorah's back as he was hit. He turned around and saw Kathy flying towards him. The Rodans are not too far behind as they are catching up to Kathy. King Ghidorah roared at Kathy.

CCCCRREEEEHHHEEEHHEE! CCCHHHOOOOWW!

He then decided to fire his gravity beams at Kathy. Of coarse, since she had expected this, Kathy swiftly dodged them and flew over King Ghidorah's three heads. Since the Rodans were focused on fighting her, they were about to fire their heat beams again. But now that Kathy dodged out of the way, King Ghidorah had accidently fired his gravity beams at all four of the Rodans relentlessly because he was busy trying to shoot at Kathy. All four of them had exploded, and thus, dark particles came out of them.

_Yes! It worked! Now, all that's left is King Ghidorah!_ Kathy thought enthusiastically. She then turned around and decided to use her Sol Gems on King Ghidorah. She grabbed her Sol Gems on her Sol Pendant and put them in front of her as she flies. She mentally lights the Sol Gems up until it is light-blue and flew so fast into King Ghidorah's stomach that she knocked him down to the ground. She then quickly put her Sol Gems back on her pendant as she watches King Ghidorah trying to get up. King Ghidorah roared in agony as he is already flailing helplessly on the ground.

CHHHOOOOWW! CHHHHOOOOW!

Seeing that this is her chance to get Blaze to help her, Kathy quickly left behind the flailing King Ghidorah to go get Blaze.

Meanwhile, Blaze was running around the ruins of the village while looking for Kathy. Apparently, she lost sight of her when she went in to stop the robots. Blaze is looking upward and left and right to see where Kathy is. Blaze did hear some distant cries from King Ghidorah.

CCCHHOOOWW! CHHOOOW!

"Blaze! Blaze! Come here!" Kathy yelled.

Blaze quickly looked up and to her left as she saw Kathy flying towards her. Blaze waved to her and asked her to come down. "Just wait a moment, Kathy! I got something for you!" Blaze yelled while still waving to Kathy.

Kathy did as Blaze had told her and quickly descended to the ground gracefully. She then asked Blaze, "What is it, Blaze? I kind of don't have much time here! I need you to come with me! King Ghidorah is down, and I don't know how long it will be until he gets up!".

"I understand that but look!" Blaze said quickly while showing Kathy the green heart. "Kathy, is this a Sol Heart?" Blaze asked carefully.

Kathy's eyes widened in shock as she pointed to the heart. She yelled, "Yes! That's it! That's the Sol Heart that I've mentioned before! This one is the Heart of Life! It could produce any kind of plant attacks! Where did you find it?!".

"Oh, I got it from some children that I've saved. They said they had found it in the forest somewhere. Here you go," Blaze answered calmly as she gave it to Kathy.

Kathy took it and smiled brightly as her eyes sparkled. "All right! Now, we're talking! We have a better chance in stopping those monsters now! This heart will be a great help to us! And what a better way to test it out than on our first big monster, King Ghidorah!" Kathy spoke excitedly.

Blaze smirked then said, "Well, if that is the case, then let me see it up close".

"With pleasure! Now, follow me!" Kathy exclaimed as she held onto the heart and flew up into the sky. She then flew toward King Ghidorah. Blaze followed her as well. She was boosting while Kathy just flying quickly. Kathy then took out her Sol Gems again and used it on the green heart. Immediately, a gold necklace came out of the top part of the heart. Kathy then quickly put the gold necklace over her head and put it around her neck. The green heart is now hanging off of Kathy's neck.

When Kathy got to the north side of the village, she came in just in time to see King Ghidorah about to get up. Kathy then flew toward King Ghidorah and used her Sol Gems to hit King Ghidorah in the stomach again to force him to go down again. King Ghidorah didn't like that as it cried in pain.

CCHHHHOOOWW! OOORRREEEAAACCHHH! CCHHHOOOOWWW!

Blaze quickly had arrived after Kathy did a few seconds later. She was a bit startled at how huge the monster is up close, but she shook it off as she was ready for what Kathy was planning to do next. Kathy then held her Sol Gems and said to Blaze, "Alright, Blaze. Do you want to see something really cool? I'm going to tie King Ghidorah's wings and heads together by using the Heart of Life. Watch this!".

After Kathy said that, she then put her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. She concentrated on using the Sol Gems to activate the green heart so that she could command the heart to do what she had in mind. As the Sol Gems were glowing brightly, the green heart also started to glow very brightly as it is being activated. When the green heart was completely lit up, Kathy then moved her arms and her hands to telepathically command the Sol Gems to produce tough vines out of the gems. She then moved her arms to lasso her newly created vines and tied the three heads and the two wings of King Ghidorah together. Blaze was intrigued by Kathy's tactic as she watched Kathy fly around tying up King Ghidorah in very tight vines. King Ghidorah was surprised as he did not wish to be tied up like this. He roared angrily.

CCCCHHHOOOOWWW! CCRREEEEEHHHHEEEHHEE!

Kathy only smirked as she then finished up tying King Ghidorah. Next, she put her Sol Gems back into her pendant. She then flew right over Blaze as she said, "It's okay, Blaze! Now is our chance to beat this monster together! With your fire powers and my energy beams, we will burn this monster alive!".

Blaze then countered as she was still confused, "But wait. Wouldn't that just burn off the vines?".

"Yes, but, it would add more fuel to the fire! It is like adding gasoline, a flammable material!" Kathy countered back as she rubbed her hands together.

Blaze smiled in understanding as she said, "Alright! Let's finish this!".

Blaze put her hands in front of one of King Ghidorah's wings and side, and she began to blast her fire like it's a hose. Kathy joined in by firing her energy beams at King Ghidorah's body. She and Blaze moved their attacks around the body so that the entire body is completely covered in fire. Only fire and explosions shot out of King Ghidorah's body as the monster cried in pain. The vines were completely on fire, and just as Kathy had said, it also had contributed in the fire. The tight vines that constricted the wings and the necks of the three heads of King Ghidorah are now like fire lines which also added to the monster's pain. If this was any different, it would look like the girls are tormenting a poor, innocent creature which makes the girls the true monsters in this situation. Except that it's not the case.

King Ghidorah struggled in vain to get up, but the fire had already done the damage. Thus, with one last roar, King Ghidorah burst into dark particles.

CCCCHHHHOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!

The dark particles had joined with the burning fire like ash. Blaze then took a few breaths as she took in the fact that she defeated a giant monster. Kathy had flown down to join her. Kathy then slapped Blaze on the back in a way to congratulate her. "We did it Blaze! We saved this island from the monsters!" Kathy said happily while having a big grin.

Blaze looked to her with a small smile. "You're right, Kathy. This island is now safe. So, let's go to the village and-". Before Blaze could finish that, the two girls then heard some loud jet engines like a plane flying overhead. A dark shadow was cast on them, and the girls had looked up to see what it was. It appears to be one of Dr. Eggman Nega's huge battle airships, one of seven of the giant airships that left the Sol Kingdom Island. The airship is packed full of Dr. Eggman Nega's robots. The girls then got ready as the airship went to the center of the village.

"Oh, great. More of Dr. Eggman Nega's army? Come on, Kathy! We are going to trash their robots and-" Blaze said before she was cut off again this time by Kathy interjecting her.

"Or I could just fly up there and destroy the airship before any robots hit the bottom! Please, Blaze? I think we had enough fighting for one day," Kathy suggested instead.

Blaze put her finger up to tell Kathy that she was being lazy, but then she suddenly felt tired. "Ah! Ooohh, ugh! Wha? What's going on? Why do I feel exhausted all of sudden? I was just energized earlier ago! Why do I feel tired?" Blaze asked as she grabbed her back.

"The healing power must have worn off. Remember when I had used the Sol Gems to heal you? That gave you a temporary amount of energy that strengthens your body from any damage that you had taken. Naturally, it will wear off soon just like now. As I had said before, that ability may be useful for certain situations, but you can't replace good old-fashioned rest. It's like caffeine. It's good for a short period of wakefulness, but you need sleep to be fully energized," Kathy explained as she rubbed Blaze's sore back.

"So, does this mean that I'm not energized enough to fight?" Blaze asked as she felt disappointed by the news.

"I'm afraid so. But hang in there. I'll destroy that airship for you!" Kathy encouraged as she gave Blaze a smile and a thumbs up.

Blaze gave a weak smile and nodded to her. "Fine. I'll sit this one out and rest. I'll go find the villagers instead. I need to make sure that they are safe," Blaze replied as she made up her mind.

"Alright. See you later, Blaze!" Kathy exclaimed before she ran off and flew up to the sky. Blaze then did her best to run into the village. She decided to take her time going there and save her energy.

Kathy flew very fast in the air to catch up to the airship. It looked like the airship was about to fire its cannonballs and missiles onto the village. Kathy then flew in front of the airship. She took no time in charging her energy beams and fired them at the ship. The top deck had caught on fire. Many of the robots had exploded, and the surviving robots had started to panic. The robots ran around and tried to use the ship's weapons to fight back. One of the robots in the main control room made an emergency distress call describing the attacker, and after the robot had finished the message, the robot had sent it to the Sol Kingdom's main control room.

Back with Kathy, she dodged the oncoming missiles by flying to the left and right sides of the airship. She shot her energy beams again and hit one of the sides of the airship. The side had exploded, and the airship now had a hole in it. Flames ran rampant on the inside of the airship now. Kathy then flew to the back of the airship. She then grabbed her Sol Gems and commanded the green heart to produce more vines out of her gems. She then swung the vines around the back side of the ship and flew around and around it to tie it up tight. The back side of the airship is where the main engine was located. Since the back side is completely covered in vines, all Kathy had done was pull onto the vines tightly. Since the vine was made out of strong, magical material, it didn't rip apart when Kathy pulled on it. Due to Kathy's inherited abilities from Mothra, she has hysterical strength which made pulling the giant airship very easy. Kathy flew backwards while pulling the airship backwards as well. Since the airship can't fire its cannonballs or missiles without targeting Kathy first, the robots can't fire their weapons. Kathy continued pulling the airship away from the village, and once the airship and her are at a good distance, she then fired her energy beams at the back of the airship. The back side had caught on fire, and a lot of explosions came from the back of the ship. The main engine was destroyed which made the airship to slowly descend. But then, Kathy decided to finish it by flying over the middle of the airship and flew through it by using her Sol Gems as her final attack. The airship broke in half before it completely exploded with a loud boom.

KABOOM!

The debris of the airship fell onto the ground while still on fire. All the cannons, missiles, and robots were destroyed. Kathy looked at the destroyed airship. She took a deep sigh as she felt relieved. _Well, glad that's over. I don't think that anyone is ready for any more unnecessary attacks from either Battra or Dr. Eggman Nega. I guess it's time for me to go back to Blaze and meet the villagers. I'm sure that the villagers are grateful that Blaze and I had helped them. _Kathy pondered as she put her Sol Gems back into her Sol Pendant. Kathy then flew back to the village where Blaze was.

Blaze was helping some of the people to get out of the debris of some houses. Most of the villagers came out of hiding and are circling the center of the village. The moths, both adults and children, had gathered around and looked at the ruins of their destroyed village. Blaze soon joined the others after helping out the survivors. She is now waiting for Kathy to show up. While she was waiting, she overheard the villagers saying some things.

"How terrible. All of our homes are destroyed," a mother commented sadly.

"Why should this happen? Why did those monsters appear out of nowhere? This is awful. We have no place to sleep," a man muttered out of disappointment.

"Guys, I think we lost some people in the attacks! I can't find my friends anywhere!" another man yelled while panicking.

"Everyone! Bad news! There were many children were trapped in one building when it was on fire! It had crumbled down into the ground just a few minutes ago! I think they're dead!" a young woman screamed in tears.

"NO! Not my son! My son was in there!" an older man screamed.

"My daughter too!" a younger man screamed.

"This a tragedy!" a boy yelled.

Blaze frowned as she looked down. This is disheartening. Usually when she saves an island or a small village, there usually was just minor damage to buildings and little to no injuries. But not like this. Hearing that the villagers had lost their homes and are now homeless is distressing. What's worse was that there is loss of life due to these unforeseen attacks. Men, women, and children are dead in this incident. True, Blaze and Kathy had saved their island, but the cost was heavy and can't be repaid. Blaze then started to walk away from the crowd to give herself some breathing room. She walked a little away from the village. Blaze then heard some wings flapping in the distance. It must be Kathy. She looked up and saw Kathy slowly descending down from the sky.

"Hey Blaze! What's up?" Kathy asked cheerfully.

Blaze looked at Kathy for a second before looking down again while feeling depressed. Kathy noticed this and looked sad as well. Feeling concerned for Blaze, she said softly, "What's going on, Blaze? You look sad. Um...um...hey, there is some good news though. I've stopped the airship from attacking the village! It's destroyed now! Uh...umm... Did something else happened to the village while I was gone?".

Blaze still hadn't respond to that. Kathy had grown more concerned for her. She walked closer to Blaze and placed a hand on Blaze's shoulder. "Blaze...you can tell me. What is it that you're thinking about?" Kathy asked while feeling a little worried. Blaze was quiet for a few moments while looking down on the ground before she responded to Kathy.

"I...I heard that some of the villagers had died. All of them had lost their homes. The amount of destruction that the monsters had done was horrible. It feels like...we still lost. I just don't know how to feel about this. Will it be the same for the other islands? If that's the case, then I'm even more worried for Marine now more than ever. If only I wasn't so weak right now, we would be heading toward the island where Marine lives and save her! But, right now, I'm not sure if Marine will make it! I don't know if I'll get much rest tonight," Blaze said while feeling depressed, frustrated, and anxious at the same time.

Kathy's eyes widened when she heard what Blaze had said. Kathy can tell that Blaze cares for the people of the Southern Islands even though she probably doesn't know them very well. She seems to be particularly burdened for Marine the most. Kathy assumes that Marine is Blaze's friend. Kathy frowned as she felt sympathy for Blaze. It must hurt so much seeing those that she cares about being in trouble by unstoppable incidences. Kathy knows it first-hand by worrying for her mother for years. Kathy figured that Blaze is not used to people dying due to disasters caused by monsters. She can't blame Blaze for that. A disaster this bad hadn't happened for over a year now back when Battra was fighting Kathy's mother.

Kathy then gave Blaze's shoulder a firm squeeze before she replied quietly, "Not all victories are going to be happy moments. Most victories in history always had a dark, depressing truth behind them. Loss of life is always the number one reason for that. Please don't feel so bad that you couldn't save everyone. There was nothing we could do about it. Do you...(sigh)…...do you understand, Blaze?".

Blaze slowly looked up with sad eyes until she blinked and looked soberly now. She nodded in understanding. Kathy was right. It's a painful truth, but it is important to accept it and move on from it. Blaze then responded, "Yes, I understand, Kathy. I'll be fine. Thanks for bringing me back to reality. I...I needed that".

Kathy then gave Blaze a small, tender smile as she softened her eyes. "That's good. I'm glad that I helped you. It's okay to tell me what's wrong, you know? Whether you are burdened about something, just tell me, and I'll listen. You don't have to go through this alone, alright?" Kathy replied softly.

Blaze smiled finally. A genuine smile. Blaze then said, "Say, do want to visit the villagers before we head out? I think they would want to know who had saved them from the monsters".

Kathy smiled wider when she mentioned it. "Hey, of coarse, I will! We had fought them together!" Kathy exclaimed more excitedly.

"Indeed, we did. Now, let's go!" Blaze exclaimed while feeling a bit more happier now.

"And after that, we're going back home! Back to Infant Island! I know that you're eager to save your friend and the world, but there is no way you can do that with a sore body! Get some rest already!" Kathy exclaimed while being a little playful in the end.

Blaze chuckled as she responded, "Heh heh, okay, okay, I'll go get some rest. Stop acting like my mom!".

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Blaze," Kathy started while having a playful smile as she continued, "But one of my policies as the Guardian of the Sol Pendant is to take care of those whom I've sworn to protect! So, in other words, if I act like my own mother, it's only for good reasons, not because I _like_ to nag on you!".

Blaze giggled as she responded, "Hahahaha, one of your policies, huh? I think I like to know them sometime".

"Hey, I think I could tell you about that tonight while we're having dinner. Although we will be having fruit again, but hey, we got plenty of fruit to eat, so, there's that! Anyways, there are a lot of things you don't know about the Sol Pendant or the Sol Hearts either. So, we got a lot to talk about when we get back," Kathy replied back happily.

Blaze looked at Kathy and smiled. She replied, "Right. We sure do. Now, hurry up already!".

Kathy giggled before she ran with Blaze toward the village. She responded, "Hehehe! Hang on! I'm coming! I'm coming!".

The two of them made a brief run toward the village. Things look bright for Kathy as she looked forward to meeting the villagers, whoever they are. _Maybe...maybe they'll finally appreciate me and respect my late mother. After many years of being shunned and disrespected by the islanders, maybe they'll have to realize that their village wasn't completely destroyed. That it was saved by the main descendant of Mothra. Hopefully...hopefully this is the day. _Kathy thought while feeling hopeful.

But when Kathy had found out who the villagers are, she immediately had wished that she would **only** just take the green heart and let this island be destroyed as a punishment.

**Well, this chapter is done. This part was supposed to be longer since it was going to feature Blaze and Kathy interacting with the villagers, but I've been slacking off slightly and wanted to get this out a bit promptly. Don't worry I'll make it up next time! Next chapter, we'll see our characters interact with the villagers. Again, I'll do my best to get these chapters out quickly! But then again, it takes a while to do them. So, please be patient again. Thank you, and please R& R.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sol Pendant's Curse

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter 4: The Sol Pendant's "Curse"

The two girls had arrived at the center of the village. When they got near the villagers, Kathy's eyes had widened considerably as she recognized who these villagers were. They were **her** people. The Mothra Clan. Kathy growled for a bit before she grimaced. Thankfully, her growls were quiet enough so that Blaze didn't hear her.

_Oh, for goodness sake! Why here?! Why now?! Ugh. NOW I remember why I HAD forgotten all about Monster Island in the first place! Grrr...Of all the unforgivable, tasteless, inconsiderate, horrible, unappreciative, and selfish actions that THESE people had treated my mother and me in the past! And after, AFTER, my mother had DIED! I...I...I! UGH. If I had known this was Monster Island, then I would have tried to convince Blaze to abandon them! They deserved it! _Kathy thought angrily as she closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and looked down on the ground while still grimacing.

Blaze walked to the crowd while Kathy stood in the back. Blaze then made herself known by clearing her throat and announced herself, "AH-HEM! Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen!".

The crowd of moths then turned and looked at Blaze. She continued by saying, "Everyone, I'm Blaze the Cat. Princess of the Sol Kingdom. My friend and I had came here because we were looking for the Sol Hearts. We got what we came here for. Not to mention, we had defeated the monsters and the robots together as a team. I understand how devasted you guys are since your entire village was destroyed and some lives were killed, but don't worry, your island is safe now".

The people had gasped as they heard that Blaze had defeated the robots and monsters. At first, they stared at her in awe. Then, they cheered and started to surround her, thanking her for saving the rest of them. Blaze was a bit startled by this action as her eyes went wide in surprise. She felt a sweat drop on her head as she stared at the people thanking her. This kind of attention is a little uncomfortable for her. She never had dealt with this level of praise from a crowd before. So, she doesn't know how to react. Some of the moths were saying things like: "Wow! Someone from the royal family had protected us? That's so honorable of them!", "She's a princess! Man, she must be very loyal to her kingdom if she also protects far off islands like ours!", "Isn't she wonderful? She is so kind!", "She is even better than Klara! I'll be willing to support this princess than our queen any day!". Many more statements kept going like that for a while. Kathy just stood in the back while staring at the crowd praising Blaze. Kathy is still frowning but more in a depressed look than in an angry one.

Blaze kept looking around. She thought for a moment. _I...I don't know how to feel about this. I had always wondered what it would be like if others had respected me and give me recognition without having my title. But not like this. I do want to be accepted by others not because of my title but by me. However, this feeling I have now that I'm being praised. It feels...it feels...empty. _Blaze brooded somberly while narrowing her eyes at the cheerful people.

Suddenly, one moth had cleared his throat so loudly that the others had quieted down when he spoke. "Calm down, everyone! Give our new hero some space! We can be grateful, but we need to be polite to strangers who came to our island!" an old moth gentleman had announced.

The crowd had stepped aside for their governor of their village. The moth slowly walked toward Blaze. He has turquoise skin, some wrinkles on his face, white bushy eyebrows covering his eyes, a white goatee, and a feather tribal hat. His wings' colors are like the colors that a peacock would have. Purple, green, and dark blue colors are on his wings. He is wearing white gloves and brown sandles. He is also holding a gold scepter with an amethyst on the top. This was probably his identification that he is the highest authority in the village.

He bowed before Blaze as he greeted her. "Greetings, Princess Blaze. Did I hear that correctly? You were the one who got rid of the monsters and the robots? I have to say. Thank you so much for coming to our island and saving us. I don't know if our people would've survived much longer if you hadn't come," the governor thanked.

Blaze returned the bow with a bow of her own. She replied, "Thank you very much, sir. By the way, what's your name? And what is this island? I don't know what this place is. My friend and I were looking for Monster Island before we came here. Also, my friend had helped me destroy the monsters and robots as well".

The old man nodded as he answered, "Oh, my dear Princess. My name is Leo the Moth. I'm the governor of this village. I've been the leader of my village for over 40 years now. I will say this though. This is the first time that an outsider like yourself has ever came to this island. No surprise there, considering the fact that this island is called Monster Island after all".

Blaze's eyes had widened in shock at this discovery. Her mouth opened wide as she grasped this information. _This whole time, we were in Monster Island all along. We saved the village, and we got the Sol Heart in this island as well. I guess that worked out to our favor nicely then._ Blaze thought.

"Oh, by the way, who is this 'friend' you keep mentioning? Is he or she here with you?" Leo asked calmly as he looked around the area for Blaze's friend.

Blaze nodded as she stepped aside and pointed at Kathy who was away from the crowd. "She is right here. My friend's name is Kathy, Kathy the Moth. She was the one who killed the monsters and destroyed the airship carrying the robots. She was the one responsible for saving your village," Blaze answered while having a small smile on her face.

The crowd turned around to see Kathy standing a little away from them. Leo looked to his left to see Kathy as well. Kathy briefly looked at the crowd for a moment with sad eyes before she looked down and away from the judgmental eyes on the people's faces. Several of the people's faces were those of shock, however, many of those faces were of disgust and annoyance. Even the governor had shown discontentment and disappointment toward Kathy as he frowned. He quietly grumbled, "Oh...**her**, of coarse".

Blaze then turned to the governor while feeling confused, "Huh? Do you know her?".

Leo straightened up as he said, "Oh, um, well, yes. Everyone in our village does know Kathy. After all, she is the daughter of Klara, the previous Queen of the Monsters. Kathy is well-known in our island. Although she is...um, never mind. Forget I had said anything".

"Oh, I see," Blaze replied.

"...Hmm, anyway, Blaze. Do you want to come to my office for a bit? It would be good to understand your true intentions for coming here. Are you willing to stop to chat for a bit?" the governor asked politely.

Blaze gave a quick look back to Kathy before she said, "Um, yes, I could spare you a few moments of your time. Where is your office?".

"Oh, it's in a small hut at the back of the village. Come. Follow me!" Leo answered before he turned around and walked to his hut on the south side of the village.

Blaze then decided to follow him. The crowd made room for Blaze to walk through as she followed the governor. The people looked back at Kathy again. They still had some disapproving looks on their faces. Kathy looked back too with a depressed expression on her face. Kathy uncomfortably held onto one of her arms as she looked at the people. Slowly, she looked down to the ground again in shame. While still looking down as she sulks, Kathy walked around the crowd and followed Blaze to the governor's hut.

The hut was made out of wood, mud, and big tree leaves. The tree leaves were covering the top of the hut. Most of the hut was built on wood and mud. The governor walked into the medium-sized hut. Blaze soon walked in as well and was impressed on how well furnished the furniture was compared to the building. It seemed that there was a divide between the living room and the office at the back of the hut. Leo had lifted up the red-beaded doorway to his office as he said, "Here, Blaze. Come inside".

Blaze nodded and did as he told her by walking into the office. She stood in the middle of the room while standing on top of the red carpet as the governor looked back out to see if he was followed. After a few moments, he lets go of the beads and went inside the office room. He walked over to the window and saw the people being busy in trying to reconstruct their homes. The governor crossed his arms as he grimaced at the scene. He sighed as he watched. Blaze stood there waiting for Leo to speak, but he still didn't. She then put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes. _It's almost like my Father calling me to his room for disciplinary reasons._ Blaze brooded as she waited patiently.

Meanwhile, Kathy gently grabbed the side of the doorway of the hut as she quietly looked inside. She knows that she really shouldn't be here to eavesdrop. However, she is worried that Blaze would think differently of her once the governor talked about her. Quietly, she slipped into the hut and sidled up to the walls of the office. She was a few feet before the doorway so that she could still hear what was being said. Kathy leaned into the wall and listened into the conversation. _It's almost like that one time that my mother had to listen to the complaints that the parents would have by having me trying to save their children from Battra's monsters._ Kathy brooded while frowning.

Leo sighed again as he finally said, "This incident...I still can't believe that it had happened so quickly. It is going to take a long time to repair this village. Still, this is no surprise to us. Those monsters were Battra's minions, naturally. We had expected his attacks for plenty of times in the past. He did attack our village before, but we still didn't want it to happen. Are you going to stop him, Blaze?". When he asked the question, he turned around and stood in front of Blaze.

Blaze opened her eyes and answered, "Don't worry. I do plan to stop Battra. My kingdom is in great peril right now because of him. He ambushed my kingdom unexpectedly along with Dr. Eggman Nega. The two dictators had now conquered my kingdom and are probably busy taking over the Southern Islands by now. I'm going to find the Sol Hearts so that Battra won't have them. I can't let him get more powerful than he already is. Also, with Kathy on my side, I think that we have a chance in beating them".

Leo nodded as he listened to what Blaze was saying. But when he heard Blaze mention Kathy, he stopped and looked at Blaze pensively. "Hmph. 'A chance' you say? I think not," Leo grumbled while furrowing his eyebrows.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Kathy did save your village, remember?" Blaze asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, she did _save_ my village, but honestly, I think this wouldn't have happened if Battra and Klara as well as Kathy had stopped fighting already. If Klara or Kathy had finally given in to Battra's demands, then there would be no more war, no more destruction of property, and no more loss of life due to these monster attacks. They say that they are going to bring peace into the world. Hah! What a joke! They instead had brought war upon the entire Sol Dimension! If only they had surrendered already, this wouldn't have happened!" Leo retorted bitterly.

Blaze jerked back in response to Leo's comment. _What the-! What is he talking about?!_ Blaze thought as her eyes went wide in shock. "Hey! Just what do you mean that it would be better if Kathy had surrendered to Battra?! Are you out of your mind?! If Battra had gotten the other Sol Pendant, the entire Sol Dimension would be doomed! How could **that** be better?!" Blaze yelled in shock.

"At **least**, the fighting would stop, and there will finally **be** peace just as Battra had promised!" Leo exclaimed back while holding his scepter tightly.

"Peace? Battra? That doesn't make any sense! There is no way that Battra could make things better if **he** offers peace! He could be tricking your people for all we know!" Blaze argued as she places one hand on her hip.

"Believe me when I say it that I **was** against Battra's demands before. I used to support Klara's decision to fight him when he started attacking my island as well as several others out of rage. But as time went on and Klara still didn't defeat him for good, I was starting to get sick of this civil war between the two of them. I just don't want any more casualties within my village!" Leo replied while holding his hand up on his forehead.

"But, sir! The cost of life is expected when you're in war! You have to trust Kathy's judgement to keep on fighting so that** true peace** can come when she defeats Battra!" Blaze continued arguing while very feeling annoyed right now.

"I know that! But I can't risk the rest of the village in danger anymore! I've lost my grandchildren, my children, and even my own wife due to these attacks in the past! To top it all off, my village has lost 45 people in a population of 100. Thirty adults and fifteen children had died today! Kathy did not save my village! And neither did Klara! The current main line of Mothra is a disgrace! If the original Mothra was still around fifteen years ago, she would have stopped Battra before any destruction was made! That is how a true 'Goddess of Peace' should be! Klara and Kathy had failed to live up to their roles as Guardians of the Sol Dimension!" Leo argued angrily as his eyebrows are furrowed and his face grimaced.

"What?! You can't say that Kathy had failed! Besides, the only person you should be angry here is Battra! He was the one who basically had killed your family!" Blaze countered.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm angry at him too, but he doesn't care that if people hate him! He won't change if people complain. The only person who should listen to our complaints is Kathy!" Leo retorted as he shook his head.

"Hey, this isn't fair to Kathy! She couldn't have predicted that Monster Island was going to be attacked! You can't just blame her for this mess!" Blaze defended as she felt angry now. How could the governor be so bitter against Kathy?

Leo grunted and looked at Blaze straight in the eye. He then replied, "Yes, I can. Do you know why? Because...**she didn't save your kingdom when it was being attacked by Battra**".

Blaze gasped at that bold claim. She was speechless. However, Leo continued, "That's right, Blaze. Now, you understand why Kathy is hated in my village. Like her mother, she didn't kill Battra. About a year ago, Kathy came to this island to tell us that Battra was defeated. She said that he was in a coma. But when we asked her why Klara didn't just kill him, she said that she doesn't have a clue why. Not to mention, when we asked **her** why **she** didn't go and kill him for good, she said that there is no point since he is permanently unconscious. HA! So much for being permanently unconscious! It seems that Battra is still alive and conscious since he is now busy taking over your kingdom! The two of them are failures at their job of being Guardians! Kathy should've saved your kingdom from the destruction of Battra!".

Blaze blinked as she stared at Leo with her mouth agape. These are such bold claims. Hateful claims. And yet, Blaze couldn't find a counterargument saying that what Kathy did was okay. Silence filled the room as the thick tension in the room calmed down. Leo took a deep sigh and shook his head.

"Listen Blaze..." Leo started. Blaze snapped her attention back at Leo when he spoke again. "Are you...are you really going to let Kathy help you in this?".

Blaze slightly jumped as he asked that question. "Of...of coarse, I am! What kind of question is that?!" Blaze asked while feeling annoyed.

"Blaze, I don't think it would be a good idea to take Kathy with you," Leo responded while being disappointed.

"What?! Why?!" Blaze asked in confusion.

"Trust me, Blaze. If you go visit the other islands with Kathy on your side, your reputation as the Princess of the Sol Kingdom could be in jeopardy," Leo answered somberly.

Blaze's eyes went wide at that statement. How? How can associating with the Queen of the Monsters be disastrous to her reputation? Didn't her family and Mothra had worked together in the past before? How is this different now?

Leo explained as he looked at the shocked and confused look on Blaze's face. "You see. Any association to monsters is already bad enough as it is since the outsiders had almost completely forgotten about the Kaiju's existence. But ever since Klara had made war with Battra fifteen years ago, any association with the main line of Mothra was a death sentence to a person's reputation. Nobody dared to side with Klara in this war except for me, but that was in secret. As the two monsters continued fighting, everyone from the outside world had now learned to fear monsters again. It doesn't matter if you are a good monster or a bad monster. They will be afraid of them since all they do is hurt and kill people and destroy property. If any one of your people had found out that you had been working with a monster, well, I don't think they will trust you anymore since you allow a monster to be your friend. After all, both Kathy and Klara are controversial figures in the eyes of the Sol Kingdom now. And you know how being associated with controversial figures does to a person's status. If you want to stay respected and favored among your people, you might want to save your kingdom on your own. Sever your ties with Kathy right now. Also, if you're wondering how you are going to travel to the other islands, my villagers and I will help you since you are the Princess of the Sol Kingdom. Now, do you understand now, Blaze? If so, then are going to ask me for help or not?" Leo explained calmly.

Blaze could only stare at the floor while she listened to Leo's explanation. Was this why she never had heard of Mothra because her descendants are a sensitive topic to her parents? Was it also because of the changing attitudes toward Kaijus that the later ancestors had severed ties with Mothra's descendants? So that if the royal family had focused on being independent, then that would seem more valiant and honorable to the people of the Sol Kingdom? Blaze couldn't even fathom on how hostile everyone is toward the main line of Mothra. Blaze was stuck by standing still and couldn't say anything.

Leo sees that Blaze is still speechless. He sighed and walked back to his window. He could see that the people had gathered some wood and tools to begin reconstruction. He then spoke again, "You know, it is such a shame that the branch family of Mothra is weaker than the main line. Now, Battra was the exception here since he is almost as strong as Klara was, but it is very rare for a member of the branch family to have such strength. If only I was stronger, I could have protected this village more effectively than Klara or Kathy. This is very tragic. Very tragic indeed. If only Klara hadn't created that** stupid** Sol Pendant, we-".

_Huh? Kathy's mother was the one who created the Sol Pendant?!_ Blaze thought as she looked back up. She wasn't quick enough to ask since Kathy just slammed her fist on the office's doorway. This action caused Blaze to jolt slightly. She didn't expect Kathy to show up or sneak in here like that. _She...she didn't just listen to that, did she? _Blaze thought as she wished that wasn't the case. She could feel dread coming on as she was sweating. She turned her head to the right to see Kathy. What she saw wasn't anything that she had expected. Kathy looked enraged. An expression Blaze didn't think that the cheerful, jovial moth could express.

Kathy's eyes were like they were on fire. Her eyebrows are completely furrowed. Her mouth is contorted into a full frown as she grits her teeth. Her fist is still onto the doorframe, and she is a bit hunched forward as she locks her eyes on the governor. Leo turns around as he heard the loud bang on his doorframe. His old eyes meet Kathy's furious eyes. Leo frowned in discontentment as he faced Kathy. The tension had just risen again, and this time, it is about to be explosive.

"**How could you say that about my mother?!**" Kathy began loudly. "The Sol Pendant was my mother's greatest invention that she had ever created! She created that pendant so that true peace can come upon the Sol Dimension! She **was** fulfilling her duty as the Guardian of the Sol Dimension! She was fulfilling her part as the Goddess of Peace! How could you be so disrespectful and tasteless about her?! She was telling the truth about Battra how he would bring more destruction and terror even after the war is over! And how could you say that Blaze should sever ties with me?! That is the most selfish advice you could ever give to someone! Abandon someone so that you can save your own reputation or title! That is such a cowardly action! Of coarse, that's no surprise coming from the most selfish, cowardly leader of the branch family!" Kathy yelled as she is angrily ranting.

"You shut your mouth, young lady!" Leo yelled as he pointed to her. "I'm doing what is best for Blaze because I don't her to make the biggest mistake of her life!".

"Oh?! And what?! Go confront Battra on her own so that she could **get killed**?! I'm sorry, but I think that's the **worst** mistake Blaze could ever do! She knows that she can't beat Battra on her own, and that is why she asked me to help her! Just because I can't live up to your expectations doesn't mean that I'm useless to her!" Kathy argued back.

Blaze awkwardly looked at Kathy and Leo as she listens to them bicker. She felt very uncomfortable that she is in the argument right now. She could interrupt them by speaking her opinion, but she feels like she should be invisible right now by how she is being ignored by the two of them.

"**You are useless, Kathy!**" Leo yelled back. "Every time you had showed here with your mother when you were little, you couldn't even fight back against the monsters that were attacking the children! The villagers' children were even stronger than you! I even heard rumors that Battra had kidnapped you very often when you were a larva! How can a descendant of the main family of Mothra be so pathetic that she can't even fight?! I don't even understand your mother's logic about how she kept bringing you along even though you could get kidnapped again! And now, even though you are stronger, you still couldn't prevent Battra from taking over the kingdom! And I doubt that you know where you are going next because your mother doesn't take you everywhere you go in her battles with Battra! You don't know your way around the Sol Dimension! You are going to get lost and slow Blaze down because you are not going to work hard enough to help her! You are going to bring the Sol Kingdom into ruins! **You're a disgrace to the Mothra Clan!**".

Kathy felt a vein popping on her head when he said that. He had triggered her. She yelled even louder to the point that she was screaming, "I ONLY HELPED MY MOTHER BECAUSE I LOVED HER! SHE WAS FIGHTING THIS WAR WITH NO ONE ON THEIR SIDE! SHE WAS MISERABLE! SHE WAS ONLY FIGHTING FOR WHAT WAS RIGHT! THAT WAS WHAT MY MOTHER WAS DOING! YET, YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE HER! YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR THE CHILDREN DYING JUST BECAUSE THEY WON'T BELIEVE ME TOO!".

"**And yet, you can't fight back regardless if you had warned the children or not!**" Leo yelled back.

Kathy felt tears coming into her eyes as she continued screaming. She was that furious. "YEAH?! WELL, GUESS WHAT?! I CAN FIGHT BACK NOW WITHOUT COWERING! I CAN FIGHT EVEN MORE SO SINCE THAT NOW I'M THE NEW GUARDIAN OF THE SOL PENDANT!".

"Oh, please! You only got that title because you are the only heir of Klara! You hadn't earned that title! You probably just whined and complained to Klara to let you have it when you are older! You're just selfish! Selfishness is **not** suited for a hero!" Leo argued back while criticizing Kathy.

Kathy stomped her foot and raised her fist at Leo as she screamed, **"I. BEGGED. MY. MOTHER. TO. GIVE. ME. THE. PENDANT. BECAUSE. I. HAD. LOVED. HER!**"

Leo crossed his arms and looked down at Kathy. He said bitterly, "You are so childish. You may be 14, but you're still a child inside. **You're just as selfish as your mother.** You wanted to have **the power** too, didn't you?".

Kathy has tears falling on her cheeks. She wanted to punch the governor with her Sol Gems so, so much, but alas, she restrained herself. She instead let her fists fall on her sides and put her head down as she screamed for the last time.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! IF I HAD KNOWN THAT THIS PLACE WAS MONSTER ISLAND, I WOULD HAVE LET YOUR PEOPLE TO DIE! ALL OF YOU HAD DESERVED IT AFTER ALL THE TIMES YOU GUYS HAD MISTREATED MY MOTHER AND ME FOR THE LAST 13 YEARS! IT'S NOT JUST THIS ISLAND! ALL OF THE ISLANDS IN THE SOL DIMENSION DESERVED WHAT THEY GOT FOR IGNORING AND MISTREATING MY MOTHER AND ME FOR ALL THOSE YEARS! WE HAD FOUGHT HONORABLY FOR THIS DIMENSION AGAINST BATTRA BECAUSE WE HAD DESIRED PEACE! WE WERE DOING OUR JOBS AS GUARDIANS OF THE SOL DIMENSION! WE WERE PRACTICALLY SPARRING YOU GUYS FROM TERRIBLE DESTRUCTION CAUSED BY BATTRA! YOU GUYS AND THE SOUTHERN ISLANDERS ARE SO SELFISH, SO ARROGANT, SO MALICIOUS, SO INCONSIDERATE, AND SO UNGRATEFUL THAT THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME I'VE HELPED YOU ALL! AFTER I HELPED BLAZE GET HER KINGDOM BACK FROM BATTRA AND DR. EGGMAN NEGA, I'M GOING TO LEAVE THIS DIMENSION ALONG WITH BATTRA! I WILL NO LONGER BE THE GUARDAIN OF THE SOL DIMESION! I QUIT! YOU WILL REGRET MAKING THE GODDESS OF PEACE LEAVE THIS DIMESION AND PROTECT ANOTHER! YOUR GODDESS IS LEAVING YOU! I HOPE YOU WILL FINALLY REALIZE THE ERRORS OF YOUR WAYS WHEN YOUR GODDESS WON'T COME AND SAVE YOU! YOUR MERCY HAD RAN OUT! IT'S TOO LATE TO CHANGE MY MIND! NOW, GOODBYE AND SCREW YOU!".

With that, Kathy turned around sharply and stomped out of the hut. The governor had watched her go outside and leave. He took a long, deep sigh. He then walked to his desk and sat in his black, comfy chair. He leaned in, put his elbows on the desk, and rested his head on his hands. He started to rub his temples. He was feeling a headache coming due to how frustrated he is. On his desk, there were photos of himself with his wife, his children, and his grandchildren.

Blaze still stood there quietly while rubbing one arm awkwardly. In a way, she was stunned by how enraged Kathy was. Blaze might still be getting to know Kathy, but somehow, she has a feeling that Kathy doesn't always get this angry. It just doesn't seem like her personality to do that. Blaze figured that Kathy was normally a patient person, but this angry outburst was something she had bottled up for many years. Blaze frowned. She knew **exactly** how that felt like.

Blaze then slowly looked back at Leo. She then said slowly, "Um...I'm going to go now. Sorry, sir, but I am going to let Kathy help me. It's important".

Leo didn't say anything. He is still covering his face with his hands. He did mutter quietly, "I'm not surprised".

Blaze then walked to the beaded entrance before she turned her head around one last time and said, "Say, do you know where the Central Southern Island is from here? What direction do we go from here?".

A few moments of silence came between them. Leo then sighed as he said, "Go up north from here. It's 60 miles up north from Monster Island".

"Thank you, sir," Blaze replied politely before she left the office and the hut as well. Leo then dropped his hands on the desk and folded them. He continued to sat in his lowly lit office quietly. He didn't do any work for the day but kept himself occupied in his thoughts. _Goodbye...Goddess of Peace_...Leo thought somberly.

Meanwhile, Kathy kept on walking toward the forest away from the village. Her hot tears ran down her redden face. She grabbed the green heart still hanging on her neck, lifted it off her head, looked at it, and then placed it in her pocket. Once she had walked a long distance away from the village, she then walked to a nearby tree, turned around, and leant on it. She then covered her face with her hands and cried quietly.

Blaze then walked in the same direction that Kathy went. In a few minutes, she spotted Kathy crying under a tree. Blaze's face changed to a look of sympathy. Blaze looked very sad as she watched Kathy cry. Blaze took a deep sigh and walked over to Kathy. As she got closer, she could hear Kathy sniffing and whimpering as she continued to cry. Blaze felt a rock drop in the pit of her stomach. To see such a jovial girl, break down and cry like that, it hurts to watch.

"Kathy..." Blaze said.

Kathy still kept on crying softly. She wiped her eyes a little so that she could see Blaze. Kathy tried to speak. "Y-yes...(hic) w-what is it, Blaze?" Kathy stuttered while a few tears came down.

Blaze opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and looked down. She closed her eyes and grabbed one of Kathy's shoulders. Kathy gasped at this action. Is Blaze trying to comfort her?

"Kathy..." Blaze spoke again while squeezing Kathy's shoulder. Kathy looked at Blaze's eyes with sadness in her eyes. Blaze then looked back up to Kathy. She said, "Listen, Kathy. I told the governor that I am going to join you into saving my kingdom. I do want you to help me. I don't care if it will damage my reputation or not. I trust you, Kathy. If you can give me an advantage against Battra, then so be it! I will do anything to save my kingdom and retrieve the Sol Emeralds back, and I had chosen you to help me. So that's that!".

Kathy's eyes grew wide while tears still kept going. She sniffed and said meekly, "R-really? Even though I...I...I-".

"Even though you're not perfect?" Blaze finished with sad half-lidded eyes.

Kathy swallowed as she nodded. Blaze continued, "Look. Even if what Leo had said was true like not knowing where the islands are for example, it's okay. We'll get through this somehow! I mean this is your first time helping someone, right?".

Kathy nodded again. Blaze then responded, "Well, if that's the case, I'll help you by giving you directions to where each of the islands are. For example, Central Southern Island is 60 miles north from Monster Island. That should be our next destination. I really need to get there to see if Marine is okay. Well...after I get some rest of coarse". Blaze rubbed her neck as she still feels the sore pain.

Kathy nodded in understanding and wiped the rest of her tears away. She is done crying for the day. She took some deep breaths to calm herself before she said, "So...does that mean you'll still want my assistance? I'll admit that I am a bit of a novice when it comes to adventuring or making leadership decisions. I honestly don't have any tactics or plans. To tell you the truth, I'm actually winging it for the most part. I don't have any strategy except collect all the Sol Hearts. Are you sure that you want my help despite these disadvantages?".

Blaze smiled gently at Kathy as she said, "Yes, I still want your help. I mean the way you've destroyed the airship was impressive! Even if you're a novice, you clearly have a talent in fighting. Also, don't worry. I'll take care of the leadership decisions since I'm a princess. I've got the experience, so I'll help you to do what to do. Of coarse, it's not to say that you're incapable of making decisions as well. I'm saying that I could give you some guidance when you need it. So, cheer up, Kathy. You are **not** useless".

Kathy gasped in surprise when Blaze had said that last statement. _Does...does she believe in me? Does she think I could do it? Even when I've been mostly sheltered in my entire life? _Kathy thought with hope returning in her heart. Slowly, Kathy then finally smiled again. This time it's a calm smile, something that she naturally has.

"Th-thank you, Blaze. I really needed to hear that," Kathy said appreciatively. Blaze smiled a bit wider after seeing that Kathy had cheered up. She gave Kathy another firm squeeze on Kathy's shoulder before she let go. She then responded, "Anytime, Kathy".

A little bit of silence passed by. A good bit of heavy weight was lifted off of Kathy's and Blaze's shoulders. It is good to be right on track again the two of them supposed. Blaze then asked a question that has been on her mind now. "Is it really true then? Did your mother really had created the Sol Pendant?" Blaze asked pensively.

Kathy frowned a little before answering, "Yes, it's true. She did make this. Being a Guardian of the Sol Pendant was my mother's idea. It's only a recent thing. She made the pendant over 15 years ago".

Blaze nodded as she said, "Wow. Just how did your mother do it?".

"It's...it's a long story. I think it would be better if I told you when we get back to Infant Island," Kathy replied while rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, um, okay then. I guess we had enough adventuring for one day, did we?" Blaze said.

Kathy smiled as she nodded. She then replied, "Believe me. I think we did. Oh, there is something that I need to tell you first".

Blaze raised her eyebrows a bit as she cocked her head to the side. She replied, "Really? What is it?".

"Well, remember when the governor had said that I've came here plenty of times when I had said I've been here once?" Kathy reminded while awkwardly tugging her dress collar.

Blaze eyes widened when she had mentioned that. _Funny. I had totally forgotten about that. _Blaze thought as she remembered Kathy saying that. Blaze nodded as she waited for Kathy to continue.

"You see. Technically, we could've teleported to Monster Island if my memory hadn't been blocked out. What I'm saying is that I couldn't have teleported to Monster Island because that memory of me being here hadn't registered in my mind at that time. It was in my unconscious part of my mind this whole time. Now, if I could consciously remember it, then it would be possible for us to travel here by teleportation. I'm sorry that I hadn't told this before. I wasn't lying or anything. It just came to me when I had finally recognized the villagers," Kathy explained while having an apologetic look on her face.

"I see. I understand now why you don't have fond memories of this place. It's okay. I forgive you. I won't make you remember any more places that you have been that were painful for you. I know that I want this to be over quickly, but I'm not heartless enough to make you recall traumatic experiences just so that we could travel to places faster. I guess I'll just have to suck it up and face my fears instead," Blaze responded as she resolved herself to this decision.

"Thank you for understanding, Blaze! I'll do my best to finish this quickly, but it could take several days. I hope you could stay patient for that long," Kathy said as she bowed.

Blaze smiled as she responded, "It'll be fine. So, are we going home by flying or teleporting?".

Kathy beamed. She answered, "Luckily, teleporting back home is super easy! I don't think we'll have any trouble this time! Besides, I got the green heart in my pocket, so we're good to go!".

Blaze sighed a sigh of relief. _Well, at least the half of the trip will be spent by teleporting. Thank goodness! _Blaze thought as she was feeling relieved. This was easily the best news she had all day.

Blaze then nodded as she held her hands out. She said, "Alright, Kathy. I'm ready if you are. Let's go home".

Kathy smiled brightly as she grabbed her Sol Gems and held them. She placed her hands on top of Blaze's. Kathy then said, "Yeah, let's leave this awful place already. Here we go!". With that, Kathy had closed her eyes, and the Sol Gems started to glow brightly. The color of the light was purple on the gems. With Kathy saying loudly, "Teleport!", the two girls had disappeared from Monster Island and reappeared at Infant Island.

-Meanwhile at the Sol Kingdom-

In the main control room, Dr. Eggman Nega was busy inventing a shock collar prototype. He was almost finished with it when he heard loud buzzing coming from one of the monitors. His robots were busy surveying the monitors that showed videos of the robots terrorizing the other islands. Two of the screens went black and a red buzzer went off signaling an emergency. Dr. Eggman Nega then put his tools down and walked toward the monitors.

-BZT- -BZT- -BZT- -BZT-

"Oh, darn it! What's going on now?!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled angrily. He slammed his fist on the control pad as he looked at the two black screens.

"Just as when things are finally going smoothly, something had to be messed up! Now, which one of you robots are going to explain to me what the problem is now?!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled as he pointed to the sitting robots.

One of the robots next him had answered, "**Um, sir. We have lost transmission from our forces at Monster Island. The first monitor went black 30 minutes ago. The second one 15 minutes ago. I think someone was there fighting our robots that time**".

"Well, play back the lost transmission before it went out! I need to report this to Battra if we have a new enemy trying to stop us!" Dr. Eggman Nega ordered sharply.

"**Yes, sir,**" the robot responded. The robot had used the control panel and worked on retrieving the lost footage before the transmission ended. He finally booted back one monitor, and Dr. Eggman Nega looked closely at the screen. His glasses almost had dropped when he realized who it was on screen. He slammed his hands on the panel as he screamed in shock.

"WHAT THE-! BLAZE IS STILL ALIVE?!" Dr. Eggman Nega screamed. "How could that be?! I thought Battra had beaten her and drowned her into the sea! How could she have lived?!".

"**Um, sir. I got the other monitor working again for you. Oh, it also appears that we had an emergency message along with it, too,**" the robot responded again ignoring its master's outburst.

"Ugh. Fine. Let's see what we got here. It better not be Sonic again! I swear if that blue hedgehog is helping Blaze again, I'm going to give a stern talking to my counterpart about keeping that little rodent out of my dimension! He is going to pay when I-! Huh?! Just what is that?!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled again before he was surprised at what he saw.

In the monitor, he sees Kathy effectively dodging missiles and cannonballs. She even attacks the airship which made sparks and fire erupt from the airship. Dr. Eggman Nega felt his jaw drop to the floor as he watches Kathy attack one of his main airships. He felt speechless. He knows how powerful Battra is, but could there be another monster that is just as strong as him? Dr. Eggman Nega was startled when he heard the emergency message.

"**S.O.S. S.O.S. Unit 1. of Dr. Nega's battleship is being destroyed. Our forces are being destroyed as well. The attacker appears to be a female moth. Perhaps a monster. She has a bright pink dress and a pendant with her. We can't identify her any more than that because she keeps on flying so fast. And-Uh oh! I can't spot her anymore. The target is gone. This is a problem. Master, if you can hear this, send backup. I repeat. Send backup. Over and out. -KRZT-**" the robot commander had said.

Dr. Eggman Nega stared at the screen after he heard the emergency report. He could already tell that all of his forces are destroyed in Monster Island. He grimaced as he thought. _So, it appears that Blaze made a new ally this time. And boy, what an ally indeed! It seems that Blaze had took inspiration from my idea and found a Kaiju on her own. Hmm. How will I explain this to Battra? _Dr. Nega thought worriedly.

He then stood up straight and went over to the transmission intercom. He spoke into it. "Units 2 through 7. We have lost Unit 1 from Monster Island. Send more forces on your own islands just in case there are enemies attacking you. Having higher defense is necessary. Nega out," Dr. Eggman Nega said calmly.

After that, he went out of the control room and went to the throne room to deliver Battra the bad news. Battra is contently taking a nap on the throne before he heard the big doors opening to his throne room. Battra rubbed his eyes and yawned. He then asked Dr. Eggman Nega, "What is it, Doctor? Have you finished the prototype yet?".

"It's almost done, but that's not what I came to tell you. It seems that we have a problem," Dr. Eggman Nega answered while standing straight like a soldier would do.

Battra frowned when he heard this, but he said, "Go on".

"Well, I've checked the monitors to see what the problem was. It appears that Unit 1 was completely destroyed by two people," Dr. Eggman Nega continued.

Battra raised an eyebrow when Nega mentioned two people. _How can two people could cause this much trouble anyway?_ Battra pondered.

Dr. Eggman Nega continued, "As bad as it sounds, it seems like one of the people was Blaze the Cat".

Battra stood straight up from his throne when he heard "Blaze". "What?! How could this be?! She wasn't supposed to be alive!" Battra exclaimed in shock.

"That's what I had said too. Yet, it appears that this is no joke. She is still alive, and she has a new ally to boot too!" Dr. Eggman Nega replied while stroking his mustache.

Battra narrowed his eyes as he said, "And what did this new ally look like?".

"Well, according to the emergency message, the new ally looked like a female moth. Perhaps another monster like you!" Dr. Eggman Nega answered promptly.

Battra felt like he was about to have a heart attack by the mere mentioning of this "female moth". There was one person he could know who fits that description, but didn't he gave **her** a mortal wound? She shouldn't be alive right now! Battra decided to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. He looked away and face-palmed as he braced himself the answer to his dreadful question. "Did this female moth wore a yellow and white dress with a big, puffy, white hat?".

Dr. Eggman Nega looked confused at the question before he answered, "Umm, no. This female moth had worn a bright pink dress".

Battra's eyes snapped wide open when he heard the description. _Bright pink dress? Is Klara wearing a disguise now?_ Battra thought as he felt confused. He dropped his hands and looked back at Nega with a hopeful expression. He asks the following question, "Did this female moth have bright colors or dull colors on her skin?".

"Ummm. I don't remember because I didn't got a good look, but I think the colors look bright. Why do you ask?" Dr. Eggman Nega replied while feeling a little lost.

Battra immediately felt relieved at that answer. It appears that he was right! Klara was dead after all! He laughed. "Ahahahahahahahah! It's true! Klara is finally gone for good! I can finally take over the word without her to stop me! I've won! Hahahahahahaha!" Battra laughed victoriously.

Dr. Eggman Nega felt really confused and a bit afraid. Normally, he is used to maniacal laughter, but it's only when he's laughing with his counterpart. Having someone else laughing is a bit nerve-wracking because you don't know what's on their mind. He then cautiously asked Battra, "But um, sir. What about the new girl? Could she be a threat as well?".

Battra just shook his head and kept on laughing. He walked toward Dr. Eggman Nega and patted him in the stomach. "Nega, Nega, Nega. There is no need to get so worried. What just happened was just a fluke. The girl just had gotten lucky. I'm sure that you've warned your forces about our enemies' attacks already. Therefore, we still have a chance despite the drawback this time. Besides, that girl is no threat. She is just as weak as I have remembered her. Hahahahaha!" Battra reassured.

Battra walked toward the window with Dr. Eggman Nega following him. Dr. Eggman Nega replied, "Are you sure Battra? She looks pretty powerful to me".

"That's because you're a human. Everything that a monster does looks powerful to you. You can't tell the difference from a weak monster to a strong monster. They all look the same to you!" Battra retorted.

"Ah! Oh, uh, sorry, Battra! But still, how are you so sure that this ally is weak?" Dr. Eggman Nega responded.

Battra looked out the window with his hands behind his back. Dr. Eggman Nega looked at him from behind. Battra had answered, "It's simple. I've been fighting Klara for almost 15 years now. I have the experience as well as the power that I naturally have. Klara's daughter, Kathy, is still a greenhorn. Apparently, she must have went into metamorphosis at some point while I was in a coma. Yes, she is powerful now, but she lacks experience that I have. Surely, she can't beat me. You can't substitute power for experience after all".

Dr. Eggman Nega raised his eyebrows at Battra's explanation. He was surprised by how calm and collected Battra is at the moment. Battra seems very confident in himself that he will beat this new ally. Dr. Eggman Nega smiled as he said, "Hmm, perhaps you're right, Battra. I'm also sure that Blaze will be of no threat to us especially if those monsters of yours stops her. Very well. If everything will be fine as you say, then I'll be going back to the main control room and finish up that prototype. See you later, Battra!".

"Farewell, Doctor," Battra dismissed while still staring out the window. The view looks like it is the beginning of nighttime since it is in the middle of a sunset. Dr. Eggman Nega nodded and walked back out of the throne room. Battra still stared out of the window while smiling evilly. _Your mother won't save you now, Kathy. Now, prepare yourself because I'll show you why you'll never live up to your mother's expectations. _Battra thought wickedly.

-Back at Infant Island-

The sunset is almost over. It is 7:30 at night. Blaze was sitting on a log while waiting for Kathy to bring her dinner. She expected to be fruit again because there is hardly any meat on the island. Blaze had been busy gathering the firewood ever since they've teleported back here. She will light up the pile of wood after Kathy shows up. Blaze stares at the ocean on her right. The sunset looks beautiful with its orange, pink, and yellow colors over the sea. The beach is where Kathy had suggested they go to eat dinner. Blaze didn't see the point in doing that since they did eat in the Sacred Springs earlier today. But now, Blaze might finally get the point that Kathy was making. This is such a serene atmosphere, quite contrast to the hectic day she had. This place had helped Blaze to calm her nerves. It was that soothing.

_Sigh. For how much chaos that is going on in the world, this one place feels detached from the world. Creating a peaceful place that relieves the worries and fears one has in their lives. And thus, it takes them to a paradise where no evil will disturb it...Huh. How poetic._ Blaze mused to herself as she soaks in the gorgeous view of the sunset.

A few minutes of silence passed by. It was then interrupted when Kathy came back with food. She announced her presence by saying, "I'm back!".

Blaze turned her head around and saw Kathy running toward her on the beach. Kathy had arrived to the makeshift camp site and gave Blaze her food. This time, the fruits were strawberries, oranges, grapes, and pineapples. Kathy had sat on her own log across from Blaze while carrying her own food. Blaze then put her hands out and summoned fire out of her hands. The pile of wood had lit up immediately. The fire had warmed up both Kathy and Blaze. Kathy then began eating as well as Blaze.

Blaze then said after she took a bite on her grapes, "Thank you for the food, Kathy".

Kathy swallowed on her strawberries before saying, "Hey. There's no need to thank me every time we eat. Of coarse, we're going to eat something together! I want my food too you know!".

Blaze smiled as she said, "Yes, I know that. It's just a habit of mine. I had been raised in a royal family after all. Everything is very formal in that environment".

Kathy smiled brightly as she said, "Well, I'm pretty polite as well, so, I've got nothing against you if you are polite too. Still, I am glad that my mother didn't raise me to be_ that_ formal despite being the daughter of the **Queen** of the Monsters".

Blaze chuckled as she responded, "Hahaha, yes, I'll admit it. You **are** lucky. As much as I do respect the etiquette of the royal customs in my family, I do get annoyed with it sometimes. I felt like I was being constantly surveyed to see I was behaving properly as a Princess would do. Not to mention that I have to follow the guidelines of what a Guardian of the Sol Emeralds should do as well. I really don't get any breaks from that, I'm afraid".

Kathy giggled in response to that. She then said, "Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that! Hehehehehe! I guess you finally got **one** break from that lifestyle now that you're living on a remote island! You can do whatever you want out here, and no one will judge you! Hahahahaha!".

Blaze smirked as she responded, "Heh. You don't sound that sorry to me. But you've got a point there. I guess I could try to relax a bit now that I'm here in a tropical island".

Kathy nodded as she said, "Yeah. I guess I was being a bit mean there by laughing at that. Sorry. However, it does sound relieving to know that you won't be judged here. You're in a safe place, Blaze. Milk it in for all its worth!".

"Agreed," Blaze added in agreement. The two of them continued to eat some more fruit. It was a quiet atmosphere for a little while, and Blaze didn't mind it at all. The sun had finally set down, and nighttime had settled in instead. The stars had shown brightly from above. The fire had still lighted up the small camp site.

Blaze was in her thoughts while she ate. _Hmm. A safe place, huh? A place where no one will judge you. Yeah. This place really is paradise._ Blaze contemplated as she briefly looks down on the fire with sad eyes. Blaze decided to shake her head of these depressing thoughts. She decided to focus on Kathy instead.

Kathy was still happily munching on her pineapple with a silly smile. Blaze had to admit that Kathy does look younger than she is because of that innocence. Blaze then quirked an eyebrow as she notices something about Kathy that she hadn't noticed before.

_Wait. If Kathy had lived her whole life on this island with nothing but fruit and water, how is she chubby?_ Blaze thought as she looked at Kathy's plump stomach. Kathy does not look fat by any means, however, her stomach is a bit rounder like in an oval shape and not as thin as Blaze's stomach. Kathy's arms and legs are skinny, but her stomach does stand out as being chubby. It is very strange to Blaze, so she proceeded to ask.

"Um, Kathy? Sorry if I sound rude here, but I have to ask. How did you get that chubby? I'm certain that there are no sweets on this island," Blaze asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm? Oh, that! Well, I was in my larva form for most of my life. So, I ate a lot for most of my childhood. When you're a larva, your appetite is pretty big, but it's necessary for growth. I was somewhat skinny as a larva, but when I became an adult, my weight from my previous form carried over to my new form," Kathy explained while smiling.

"Oh! I didn't know that! To think that I actually know how moths grow," Blaze replied while looking surprised by this fact.

"Yeah, well, that, and the fact that I don't exercise," Kathy added with a shrug.

Blaze blinked. She stared at Kathy grinning at her. Blaze can't help but chuckle a little at that. "Hahaha, is that your real reason?".

"Hehehe, if it was, that would be a good way to pull on your leg a bit," Kathy chuckled as well.

"Oh, really then?" Blaze replied as she smirked.

"Yep! Definitely!" Kathy replied back as she smiled jovially.

Blaze smiled too. To be honest, this little time spent together by joking and laughing is relieving to Blaze. How long has it been that she could chat and laugh as herself? Not as a princess or as a guardian for that matter but as herself? She secretly started to like this place. She is also enjoying Kathy's company very much as well.

After a few moments later, Kathy's expression then turned serious as she frowned a little and had put her eaten food aside. Blaze had noticed this change in behavior and did the same thing with her food. Kathy then folded her hands and lent forward on her seat. Blaze did the same as she looked solemn as well. She can tell already that Kathy is ready to tell another story. The story about the origins of the Sol Pendant and the Sol Hearts.

Kathy asked Blaze, "Are you ready to listen, Blaze? I'm ready to tell you everything about the Sol Pendant, and why this whole war between my mother and Battra had started".

Blaze had nodded as said, "I'm ready to listen. Take your time to speak as much as you want".

Kathy had nodded too in understanding and then said, "Alright, here I go".

_This war had started about 15 years ago. Before the war, my mother, Klara, had wanted to bring the Mothra Clan to join with the Sol Kingdom as a way to bring peace among the Southern Islanders. If my people had lived with your people, not only would your kingdom have stronger forces against your enemies like Dr. Eggman Nega, but it would bring awareness to the outsiders that the Mothra Clan are gentle, friendly monsters who wished to live together in peace. Klara was doing her job as the Guardian of the Sol Dimension as well as the Goddess of Peace by promoting peace amongst the islanders. However, she knew that her goal won't be reached if there was fear of monsters using your Sol Emeralds. As a way to prevent any more evil doers to take over the Sol Dimension, Klara went on a journey to space to find the Cosmos fairies. The fairies went back to their home planet called, Familia. The people in that planet are just as tiny as the twins. However, that planet is also home to the power sources of the universe. It is a place where they create power sources and store them in gemstones._

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that the Sol Emeralds were made from the people in that planet, Familia?" Blaze interrupted.

"It's possible," Kathy answered. "However, the Sol Emeralds were a derivative of another power source. But I'm not sure of what that power source is though".

"Chaos Emeralds," Blaze responded.

"Huh? Chaos Emeralds?" Kathy repeated with confused eyes.

"Yes, Chaos Emeralds. Dr. Eggman Nega had said that he made the Sol Emeralds from the Chaos Emeralds. Did he stole another pair of Chaos Emeralds from planet Familia? He never did say where he successfully had gotten the Chaos Emeralds from. Even if he did stole the Chaos Emeralds, it wouldn't make sense to just to create another set of emeralds if all he wanted to do is conquer the world. Hmm. Perhaps he was studying the Chaos Emeralds so that he would know how he could make his own Chaos Emeralds in case he can't obtain the real ones. I'd guessed that someone had stopped him from going too far with his plan, and thus, the Sol Emeralds were the only ones created in the first place," Blaze explained while musing to herself.

Kathy blinked her eyes as she stared at Blaze. She then stuttered, "O-oh, um. I see. Th-that could explain why the Sol Emeralds exist...I think".

"Oh, sorry, Kathy. I guess I was just thinking out loud. Besides, I'm not completely certain if that was the truth. It's mostly speculation. Those Sol Emeralds are still a mystery, and how Dr. Eggman Nega got them here in this dimension is a greater mystery. Anyways, I'm interrupting your story. Please continue from where you had left off, Kathy," Blaze apologized as she nodded to Kathy to continue.

"Oh, um, right. Let's see. Where was I?..." Kathy said. She then remembered the next part of her story, "Ah, yes, that's right. My mother had finally made it to planet Familia...".

_Klara had finally arrived at Familia after flying for a month. Since the main family line of Mothra and the Cosmos fairies share a connection, it didn't take long for Klara to find the planet that the Cosmos are in. Klara had talked to the main ruler of planet Familia. She had convinced him to allow her to create some gems that would be so strong that no person with a wicked heart could control it. She pleaded to the leader that she needs it to fulfill her mission as the Goddess of Peace in the Sol Dimension. The ruler had understood Klara's intentions and had granted her permission to stay in the planet and create her special gems. He only granted this special permission because he saw that Klara's heart was pure and was telling the truth. So, this led Klara to make the Sol Gems. She stayed in that planet for 4 months. However, Klara worked hard while visiting the Cosmos again after for being gone for centuries back in Klara's home planet. She made the Sol Gems by combining her radioactive power with the power of Familia's family tree. A literal tree containing many power sources of all kinds. In fact, the family tree has power sources in the form of hearts. Klara then took some inspiration on the family tree and asked the ruler again if she could have seven hearts to go along with her gems. Being generous, the ruler allowed Klara to do this because he trusts her. So, Klara had asked the different types of families to create hearts that were on that family tree. The people were happy to oblige. Thus, each family had created a replica of the heart that Klara had chosen. The seven hearts were of the following: The Heart of Life, The Heart of The Sea, The Heart of Light, The Heart of Fire, The Heart of The Unseen, The Heart of The Soul, and The Heart of A Warrior._

_Each of these hearts are what Klara had now dubbed them as The Sol Hearts. She wanted these newly created gems just in case if she needs the tools to combat evil doers who threaten her plan. When she had finished the Sol Gems, she also made a pendant to carry the Sol Gems around. It wasn't long until Klara had finally created her greatest invention and achievement: The Sol Pendant. It was a success. Klara was soon closer into achieving her mission. However, my mother had said that she needed to do one thing before her invention was fully complete. After all, the Sol Pendant was still in its prototype stage. So, she needed to return to her planet to test it out._

_After my mother said her goodbyes to the friendly Familia people and the Cosmos, she flew back into space. She took the Sol Pendant and the seven Sol Hearts with her on her journey back home. Her flight back took another month. When she got back home, she was excited to tell Battra the great news that she had. Perhaps about her greatest achievement that she had made._

"Wait a minute! Woah, woah, woah! Hold up! Did you just say, 'she was excited to tell Battra'? Why would your mother be excited to tell her enemy something?" Blaze asked in shock and confusion.

"Oh, yeah. I was just as shocked as you are when I first heard this story from my mother as a child. Apparently, Klara and Battra used to be best friends. Well, that's what my mother had claimed anyway," Kathy explained casually.

"WHAT?!" Blaze shouted with her jaw dropped to the ground. This was the most unexpected part of Kathy's story hands down.

Kathy just sheepishly smiled as she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "Y-yeah. It's kind of hard to believe, but it's true. I mean Battra really knows my mother really well, and my mother knew Battra very well too. I did wonder at times why my mother would want to be friends with a horrible person like him to begin with, but my mother told me that I hadn't know him back then when Battra was busy trying to run the village of Monster Island as a vice governor," Kathy explained awkwardly.

"Huh?! Battra used to work for the village as a vice governor? Why?" Blaze continued to ask while in confusion.

"Well, back then, Battra had desired that Monster Island be a peaceful place where both the villagers and the visitors can stay at any time. He too wanted to bridge the space between the Kaiju's and the outsiders again out of peace. He believed very firmly that he can reform Monster Island to be an even more family-community centered place. If he could achieve that, then the islanders in different islands must acknowledge the fact that the monsters are a friendly community and are worthy to be citizens of the Sol Dimension. It was this mindset that caught my mother's eye on him. Both Battra and Klara wanted to ensure peace in the world, and due to similar goals, they became friends. However, the one thing that my mother didn't tell me is how they met. I know the why but not the how. It seems that my mother doesn't want to talk about it probably because it brings up the fact that they're not friends anymore," Kathy continued to explain while looking sad.

"Oh, I see. ...Anyway, continue with the story," Blaze said while looking away.

"Yes. Anyway, my mother came back to her home planet. Mobius as we call it..." Kathy continued while looking up at Blaze.

_Klara wanted to see Battra. Klara didn't know where Battra was, so, she left a note on his door at the governor's hut, the place where he worked at the time. The note told him to meet Klara at Infant Island in the Sacred Springs at 6 PM. The note said that she came back on her trip from space. Battra did what the note had said. Klara was so joyful at the wonderful news that she had failed to notice the different demeanor that Battra had that very day. She had told Battra that she had created the ultimate gem that would make her the strongest person in Mobius. A gem so powerful that no opponent or evil doer could stop her. Klara was so caught up in telling Battra all the wonderful things the gems will do in promoting peace that she failed to notice the rising anger coming out of Battra. Before Klara had the time to respond to Battra's demeaner, Battra had punched her. In fact, he began to brutally beat her and tell her that she "doesn't deserve having those gems", "is a liar", "is a backstabber", and "betrayed him". Battra then began to choke my mother and demanded her to split her Sol Pendant in two so that he could have the power. He believed that he needed to stop Klara from being overpowered. He didn't want her to rule the world with unstoppable power. He believed that if he had the same power, then he could finally have a chance against Klara if she decided to take over the world._

"Wait. Sorry that I keep on interrupting you, Kathy, but did Battra really believe he did it out of righteousness? I mean did he honestly believe that Klara was going to take over the world with the Sol Pendant?" Blaze asked again.

With patience, Kathy answered, "Yes, he did. My mother heard him say countless times that he is going to 'protect this world from the likes of her'. He decided that if he is going to stop her, he is going to fight fire with fire".

Blaze nodded in understanding. She could definitely see what Kathy is getting at here. Kathy continued her story.

_Being trapped and have no other options, my mother surrendered and gave in to Battra's request. Battra let go of her, and Klara had used the Sol Pendant for the first time. Her first command on it was to create a copy of the Sol Pendant. To create a copy, she is going to split the energy from the original pendant to make another one. The Sol Pendant did as Klara had wished, and a second pendant was made. However, it wasn't a perfect split of 50-50. Since the original Sol Pendant was still incomplete, the split was 50-49. Therefore, the original was the superior than the copy version. Of coarse, Battra won't know that until much later, and he was ticked off at that fact. Nevertheless, when Battra had finally snatched his new pendant from Klara, the first command he did with his pendant was knock her unconscious. He left Infant Island after that._

_It wasn't until next morning that Klara had regretted what she had done. She flew to Monster Island to reconcile with Battra and try to talk these issues out with him. However, when she got to Monster Island, she saw that the entire island was on fire and the village in ruins. She then saw the dark versions of monsters in the past couple of centuries ago roaming around destroying the land and killing people. It was the first time that Klara was distraught by this. She wondered who could thought up these monsters and bring them back to destroy the Sol Dimension again. It wasn't long until she got her answer though. Klara had heard very deep, evil laughter across the ruins of the village. That evil laughter belonged to Battra. It was at that moment that my mother's heart was broken. Battra had lost it. Klara assumed that no amount of discussion, reconciliation, or begging will get Battra to stop his evil rampage. There was only one thing to do. And that was to fight Battra. That terrible, sad day was the end of Klara's and Battra's friendship and the beginning of war._

Kathy paused. She had finished her story. She stared at the fire for a bit and took a deep sigh. Blaze also stared into the fire as well. The story was a lot to take in. The fact that this war had started 15 years ago and is still going was depressing. What's worse is the fact that Kathy is stuck in the middle of it. Blaze grimaced. She refused to look at Kathy in the moment. She instead broke the silence by asking, "So, let me guess. The design on Battra's Sol Pendant was part of Klara's imagination, right?".

Kathy slowly looked up at Blaze and said in a depressing tone, "Yes. It is. The crack in the middle of the gold heart was to symbolize the broken-heartedness that Klara felt at that moment. The gold heart in Battra's Sol Pendant turned black after using it for wickedness and for corruptness. But regardless, my mother was devastated the day that Battra had turned his back on her. She was upset that her best friend had beaten her up and yelled these false accusations at her face. She honestly believed that Battra doesn't trust her anymore. She had every right to feel heart-broken".

"Hmm. I see. I'm sorry to hear that," Blaze apologized while feeling guilty in bringing that up.

"No. There's no need to apologize. What had happened to my mother is already done. It's all in the past. There is nothing you can do to stop it," Kathy replied with a sad smile.

"Well, if you say so..." Blaze responded while looking down at her lap. After that, there was a long silence. The slow wind blew across the beach. The fire is slowly going out in this moment. The two of them were out here for quite a long time. The two girls were still looking absentmindedly at either the fire or at the sea but not at each other.

A few more minutes later, Kathy then spoke again while looking at the sea, "You know, Blaze. To tell you the truth, those villagers on Monster Island really can't be blamed for thinking negatively about my mother and me".

This caught Blaze off guard as she snapped her head back at Kathy. She really didn't think that Kathy would say that. She instead listened to Kathy explaining her reasoning.

"Those villagers...(sigh)...those villagers were manipulated by Battra. True, Battra was hated by the villagers, but he didn't care about that. The only thing he cared was that every islander in the world gets to be warned of 'Klara ruling the world by destroying their land'. He creates demonstrations, live speeches, and warnings to everyone in the world that 'Klara had betrayed them by desiring power and not peace as her title as the Guardian of the Sol Dimension had shown'. He continues to bash her by falsely accusing her as a liar, a cheater, and a backstabber. Someone who nobody should trust. Battra had done a good job by projecting Klara as a manipulator when he himself is one. My mother's reputation was thoroughly ruined by him. The worst part about these lies is that Battra himself believed them to be the 'truth'. He was so confident in these 'truths' he had created that the islanders started to believe him and agreed to his line of thinking. That was the reason that the villagers had despised me and my mother. They trusted Battra more than their Goddess of Peace. Sadly, it's the same with the rest of the Southern Islanders. They either are afraid, disgusted, or rejecting towards me and my mother. It is really a tragic time that we're in," Kathy continued as she thought back at the times where Battra would yell at the people to warn them of Kathy's and Klara's presence. She frowned at that memory.

Blaze nodded at that as she understood the situation better. It really is tragic. The true victims, aside from Kathy's mother and her, are the villagers of Monster Island and the rest of the Southern Islanders. By being manipulated, they've lost their lives and villages multiple times in the years of the war. How could one person be so heartless, so cruel.

Blaze commented, "I can also guess that Battra thinks he's a 'hero' as he does these terrible acts".

Kathy looked at Blaze straight in the eye as she says, "Correction. He believes he **is** the 'hero' in this war".

Blaze frowned when Kathy said that. "How self-righteous of him," Blaze added in a dead-pan voice.

"Pfft. How _arrogant_, you mean," Kathy commented as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Quite. How silly of me to think _that highly_ of him," Blaze replied sarcastically.

"Yes. It's ridiculous to think that he is better than us when he's NOT!" Kathy replied back jokingly.

At that comment, both Kathy and Blaze smiled at each other. It seems that they are in agreement with each other. They are thinking in the same wavelength too. The best part is that the mood started to feel lighter again. Before Blaze started to speak again, Kathy spoke first by saying, "Hey, Blaze. I think it's time to get some sleep. I'll show you where to sleep for the night".

"Oh, I guess it is that time to go to bed then. Very well. Show me where you go to sleep, Kathy," Blaze responded as she got up from her log and stretched for a bit. Kathy also got up and walked over to Blaze. She got out her Sol Gems again and hold them out to Blaze.

"We're teleporting again?" Blaze asked as she held onto Kathy's hands.

"Hey, it beats walking, right?" Kathy argued as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No wonder you've gotten chubby," Blaze replied as she smirked.

Kathy giggled, "Hahahaha, okay, fine. You've got me there! But trust me, you wouldn't want to walk if you're exhausted! That is why I told you to stay here and look for firewood. I don't want you to collapse from exhaustion before you got something to eat! I've got to take care of you, you know?".

Blaze softened her gaze as she felt touched by Kathy's thoughtfulness. She then replied a little playfully, "You know, that kind of thoughtfulness almost makes up for that fact that you're still chubby".

"Oh, geez. Thanks a lot. I can_ really_ tell you're grateful," Kathy replied Kathy sarcastically as she rolls her eyes at Blaze.

"Your welcome. And don't worry. I _am_ grateful. I just think that a _little_ exercise would do you some good. But that's just my opinion," Blaze quipped back teasingly.

Kathy smirked as she replied, "You know, I _could_ just teleport **myself** into my room and leave you here to walk all the way there** yourself**".

Blaze laughed as she said, "Hahahahahaha! Okay! Okay! I'm just teasing you, Kathy! I really think that you look fine. I think that the little chubbiness that you have suits your personality. You really are a jovial, gentle person, and the way you look reflects those character traits".

"Aww, thanks, Blaze. I was kidding around as well. Say, let's go to bed already!" Kathy responded happily.

"Alright. Fine. Let's go," Blaze said as she nodded. With that, Kathy squeezed Blaze's hands as she commanded the Sol Gems to teleport them to Kathy's room. Kathy yelled "Teleport!". Thus, the purple light glowed onto the gems until the light had enveloped them. In less than a second, the girls and the purple light was gone.

The girls had teleported at another junction in the caves. This time, this part of the cave looks small and has two hammocks on two sides of the room. The hammocks were brown sheets, but they're clean at least. The hammocks were hanging on the inside of two rectangular spaces like where a bed could be. Kathy then took her hands off of Blaze's and put the Sol Gems back into the pendant. Kathy then walked to the right side of the room and got into her hammock. She looked at Blaze with her hands behind her head as she said, "Welp, Blaze. Here we are! This is my bedroom! It's not much like your bedroom that you have back in your kingdom, but it's still pretty cozy. Come in and make yourself comfortable!".

Blaze looked around the room for a bit. It _is_ pretty small. The room is more like a two-way hallway than a room. But Blaze shrugged it off and walked to her side of the left hammock. She got into her hammock and lied down on her back. It was surprisingly comfortable. Blaze commented, "Hmm. Not bad".

"Yeah, it's pretty comfortable when you're used it. It's nowhere as comfortable as it is when compared to a bed, but it is a suitable resting place," Kathy replied as she turned her head to look at Blaze.

"Indeed. I've never rested on a hammock before, so, this is a nice experience," Blaze agreed while turning her head to look at Kathy.

"Well, I guess you're finally getting used to the life that most islanders live in every day. It's more primitive, rustic, and smaller than the royal lifestyle. It's also more private and simple. Heh. I bet this must be a cultural shock for you," Kathy said while smiling contently at the ceiling.

"Well..." Blaze uttered while looking around the room. She notices that the small place is lit up by several candles in the back of the room. In front of her, there are stairs leading upward to the caves. She looked at what's under Kathy's hammock. It appears to be a book of some kind. Blaze continued to speak while keeping the book in mind.

"...I suppose that it is a huge change than what I'm used to. But I'll manage. Although I'll admit that this place is rather cozy and quiet compared to my kingdom. So, it's a good change of pace," Blaze answered honestly.

"Well, that's good to hear. Besides, I'll do my best to make your experience comfortable at the very least. You had a crazy day today, didn't you?" Kathy replied while trying to keep her eyes open. She was starting to feel sleepy already.

"Yes, it was a strange day indeed. By the way, Kathy, what is that book you have down there?" Blaze said while changing the subject.

"Hmm? Oh, that. The book used to belong to my mother. It's her diary. I've seen her write in it multiple times in my childhood. Of coarse, it's locked though, and you can't open it by a regular key either. It has a password built in the front of the book so that it can't be opened by force," Kathy answered while looking at Blaze with a small, sad smile. She can't help it that anything related to her mother would make her feel sad. First, her mother's diary and second, the hammock where Blaze is lying on.

"Oh. Um, I see. Sorry that I had asked. But on a side note, do you know the password on that diary? Not that I'm saying that I want to read into something private like your mother's diary, but just out of curiosity, do you write in that diary too?" Blaze asked while trying not be offensive to Kathy.

Kathy just shrugged as she answered, "No. I don't know the password either. Therefore, I couldn't write anything in it. My mother was the only one who knew the password. She never told me, so, I never found out. Even when she...was gone".

"Ah. S-sorry Kathy," Blaze apologized quickly.

"No, it's fine. I mean you were going to bring up my mother unintentionally anyway. In fact, that hammock you are lying on happens to be my mother's when she was still around," Kathy replied calmly.

"Oh. Um. Do you-er-want to sleep...on it instead?" Blaze asked slowly as she looked away while feeling embarrassed.

"No, no. It's fine. You didn't know. Anyway, about that diary, I'll say this though. I did try to open it before. However, it's a tough password. Apparently, it's an **eight-digit** password. I couldn't for the life of me figure it out. I guess I'll never know what my mother had written in there. Her only tangible words coming from her mind. Oh well..." Kathy responded while looking slightly depressed. She turned her head on the left to avoid Blaze from seeing her expression.

"Huh. How disappointing, indeed. Did you try the word 'emeralds' as the password? I mean your mother must have known the Sol Emeralds, right?" Blaze asked while looking away from Kathy still.

"Well, I did try that, but, strangely, it wasn't the password either. I'm sure that my mother knows about the Sol Emeralds too. However, she probably didn't choose that word because even I know about them. After all, I know all about the history between my ancestors and yours. The Sol Emeralds were the reason that my Clan had existed in the first place. It is a famous part of history for the Mothra Clan. So, I don't think that my mother would want to make her password simple. It's out of protection of her privacy, you know," Kathy responded patiently.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Hmm. I wonder what the password is too," Blaze said while musing to herself.

"I wonder about that too, sometimes..." Kathy said as she took a little yawn.

When Kathy yawned, Blaze started to feel sleepy. She yawned too and rubbed her eyes as she prepared herself to go to sleep. A bit of silence came between them as the two girls start to get comfortable in their hammocks. Blaze was about to close her eyes when Kathy spoke softly.

"Hey Blaze..." Kathy spoke suddenly.

"What is it?" Blaze asked sleepily.

"What time are you going to get up?" Kathy asked in response.

"Oh. I usually get up at dawn. Somewhere around 5 or 6 AM. I get up around that time because of my schedule as a Princess and as a Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. It's usually around that time that I meditate before doing my duties in the morning," Blaze answered.

"Ah. I understand. But still, 5 in the morning? Man, even I can't wake up at that time! I usually wake up around noon because no one is around to bother me. I don't have any duties to take care of, only myself. Heh, heh, heh. I guess now you can't complain about waking up that early and do your duties, huh?" Kathy replied while chuckling.

Blaze smiled a little at that. She had to admit that Kathy had a point there, but she won't admit it. She instead responded with, "Hmph. Even if I don't have any duties, I still will want to wake up early. It's force of habit, I suppose. Besides, I would like to casually explore your island for a bit anyway. It would be a good way to clear my mind for a while. Also, you don't need to wake up early for my sake. You can sleep in if you want".

"Well, thank goodness for that! Hey, it's okay if you want to go out exploring for a bit. I don't mind. Just be quiet when you walk out of here. I want to sleep in. But, don't worry. I'll try to wake up a bit earlier than usual only because we have more islands to save, and I think you want to make sure that your friend is okay too. I'll try to wake up at 10 AM. Sound good?" Kathy replied while closing her eyes.

"Yes, that sounds fine to me. Anyway, good night, Kathy," Blaze replied back agreeing with Kathy.

"Good night, Blaze. Sweet dreams," Kathy replied as she snuggled into her hammock by crossing her arms together like she is in a cocoon.

With that, Blaze closed her eyes to go to sleep. The two girls slept through the night peacefully and quietly. It really was a hectic day for Blaze. Meeting a new ally after being thrown out of her kingdom, learning about Kaijus, discovering her ancestors' connections to Mothra, learning about the Sol Pendant and the Sol Hearts, fighting Battra's versions of the Kaijus, saving Monster Island from Battra's and Dr. Eggman Nega's forces, and learning about the origins of the war between Kathy's mother and Battra. This sure is one crazy day, but it is only the beginning of Blaze's and Kathy's adventure.

**Another chapter done! I've decided that I will post chapters within 3 or 4 days tops. I mean it is a bit reasonable for do it since I can take my time to write daily while getting them done consistently. So, that could for you guys and me. So, everyone wins! Also, I do notice that writing dialogue is easier to write than action scenes so you might notice a bit of a quality drop from chapter 3. However, I'll try my best to write better, but I can't guarantee much change to its quality. So, please forgive me during this story. Anyway, please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5: Central Southern Island

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter 5: Central Southern Island

**Fun Fact: I checked what the island's official name was in Sonic Rush: Adventure. You know, the main island of the hub world? Turns out its name is really "Southern Island". So, I kind of made a bit of a mistake calling all the islands in the Sol Dimension the Southern Islands because it's more of a regional name more than anything. So, we'll roll with it. Also, when the girls make it to where Marine lives, keep in mind that it's still the same island from the game, but its name is now "Central Southern Island" just for the sake of the story. Anyway, enjoy!**

At around 6 AM, Blaze soon opened her eyes slowly. It is dark now in the room since the candles went out. She sluggishly got up in a sitting position while rubbing her eyes. She looked to her left and saw Kathy still sleeping soundly. Blaze smiled a little before she got up and quietly walked out of the room by climbing the stairs. Once she reached the main room of the caves, she decided to go start exploring. She first went to the Sacred Springs to get some food and look around the area. She can see that there is some sunlight coming from the top of the Sacred Springs. It is the beginning of a sunrise, so, the sky looks orange with some pink clouds. It made the springs look even more gorgeous as if it is out of this world. Blaze walked through the area by looking at the plant life and some of the little waterfalls and springs. It is a quiet and calm atmosphere that Blaze is pleased with. The nature being together in harmony is always a soothing sight.

Blaze walked past the big tree to get some fruit out of the vines and bushes. She picked some strawberries as a quick breakfast. After she ate several strawberries, she walked some more in the Sacred Springs. She then took notice of a small cave near the back of the Sacred Springs. Feeling curious, she walked through the passageway. It was a long, narrow passageway, but Blaze continued to walk after she reached the end of it. When she got to the exit, she was surprised at what she found. It was a big cave room where a bunch of colorful rocks are in a circular pattern. In the center of the area, there was a lone grave there. Intrigued, Blaze walked forward while carefully stepping over the rocks. She did stood still for a moment as she looked at the ground in more detail. It appears that all the rocks formed a certain symbol. It is a symbol of a cross. Blaze wondered why this symbol was made. For what purpose? Maybe Kathy knows the significance to that. Regardless, Blaze walks over to the grave. She also notices that the grave is on top of the center of the cross. Blaze knelt at the grave to see if there is a name there. Strangely, there was no name on the grave. Blaze frowned. She wondered why there is a grave here in the first place.

_Did someone in Kathy's family die? Hmm. Well, she did say that her father is gone, and she always mentioned that her mother isn't here in the island anymore. Could she be referring to either one of her parents being dead in her own subtle way? It's possible. I can tell that she is sensitive to talk about her parents, especially her mother since she knows her the most. I think it's best to not bring this subject up. Maybe she'll open up to me about it later. Anyway, I should get going. _Blaze pondered as she looks at the grave somberly.

She gets up from her kneeling position. She carefully walks out of the room trying not to trip on the rocks. She walks through the passageway and got back to the Sacred Springs. Blaze decided to take a run through the forest and head to the beach. She then left the Sacred Springs and walked through the right cave junction that lead to the outside. When Blaze made it outside the caves, she walked down the path while looking at the huge, roaring waterfall. Once she got near to the riverbank, she did some stretches first before she could continue on her morning walk. Blaze had noticed that the soreness from yesterday is reduced to a dull pain now. As she stretched, she helped her muscles relax and feel flexible without feeling massive pain. She is grateful that her body had improved over night. She figured that Kathy was right in getting some well-deserved sleep. Now, she is confident that she will have enough energy to go to their next destination: Central Southern Island.

After she was done stretching, Blaze decided to get some more exercise by getting some running in. She then started to boost through the forest. By passing through the big trees and curvy hills, she ran as fast as she could to the beach. When she saw the white beach ahead of her, Blaze slowed down until she reached a good stop. She then walked the rest of the way to the beach. Once she got there, she walked close to the ocean and stared at the beautiful sunrise. The sun was slowly rising above the horizon. The waters are glistening in the approaching sunlight. Blaze stood still as the waves crash near her. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she meditated.

While trying to concentrate in her meditation, she can't help but think back to what Kathy had said to the governor yesterday. Seeing and hearing Kathy yelling and screaming in anger was unsettling to say the least. Also, for some reason, Blaze had the suspicion that Kathy didn't say she'll leave this dimension out of anger, but rather, she really meant it. She really did put up with the islanders' rejection for years, and it seems it had reached a breaking point in Kathy's mind. The saddest part about it is that all of the islanders were manipulated by Battra to think and feel that way toward Kathy and her mother. Blaze frowned at that thought. _How horrible._ Blaze thought sadly.

The worst part in Blaze's opinion was that Kathy is planning to leave this dimension after she helped Blaze get her kingdom back. The rejection really got to Kathy. Kathy strongly believes that she doesn't deserve to be here. That she doesn't belong here. That nobody really cares for her or even loves her. This thought depresses Blaze. Blaze understood Kathy's reasoning for leaving. In fact, she encourages her to do that. Find a different place where you're accepted is the best solution in Blaze's mind. However, there is one problem that Blaze has with that.

_If Kathy leaves, I will be one less friend than I already have..._ Blaze brooded._ I know it is selfish, but somehow, I felt like I want Kathy to stay. I've already just met her, but we really get along very nicely. To have her be gone from my life just as quickly as I have met her, it really depresses me. She really is like the bright part in my difficult trial right now ever since Battra and Dr. Eggman Nega took over my kingdom. Having her being jovial and calm helps me stay calm and be a bit optimistic. I know I could win this fight with her on my side! I just wish Kathy understood how much her presence here is needed._

Blaze put her hand over her forehead as she broods. _Kathy has no idea on how lonely I am. I wouldn't think on my loneliness too much considering that I focus on my princess duties and guardian duties respectfully, however, whenever I do, I can't help but feel the pain of being alone when no one understands my struggles or my frustrations. It doesn't help that I'm not very social, so, it's rare for me to find a friend who is willing to talk to me. How surprising it is then to meet someone who is in a similar position as I am except in different circumstances. My princess duties and guardian duties prevent me from getting close to others while Kathy's reputation prevents her from close to others as well. It seems like fate is basically giving us a chance to deconstruct those walls and foster a strong, budding friendship._

Blaze sighed again. _And it seems like fate also likes to toy with me. Still, it's her choice to make, not mine. I can't ask her to stay. If she wants to leave, then so be it. It's not the first time that people had to leave me behind. The only best compromise in this situation is if Kathy could at least visit me while she makes a new home in a different dimension. That would be the perfect evidence to know that Kathy does think highly of me as a friend and someone who doesn't deserve to be left behind or forgotten._

With that thought, Blaze had opened her eyes and looked at the sunrise again. Her face then grew into a determined look as a new idea came into her mind. _If I can prove it to her that I care about her, maybe she will at least consider visiting me every once in a while! To do that, I need to help her on her first adventure with me. I know that I need her help, but I think Kathy needs my help as well. Surely, she will eventually take on her own advice and ask me for help during this adventure. She should know that it's okay to ask for help when you don't know what to do, just like I have learned myself. Yes, that would be enough to convince her that it is worth it coming back to this dimension because of me._

Blaze then gave a small smile. She is determined to be a good friend to Kathy. After all Kathy's been through, having a trustworthy friend would mean a lot to her. It would also benefit Blaze as she would like it if she made another friend whom she could trust wholeheartedly, and Kathy seemed like the kind of friend that would fit the bill. With Blaze's newfound goal, she turned around and ran back into the forest. She decided to go back to the Sacred Springs and wait for Kathy to wake up.

After a few minutes later, Blaze finally made it back to the Sacred Springs. She walked up to the single tree in the middle of the garden and sat down under it. Blaze had laid back against the tree. She folded her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. Now, that all of her distracting thoughts are resolved, she can focus on her meditation for a while. But of coarse, since Kathy won't get up for a couple more hours, Blaze had decided to take a nap after her meditation was over.

-At Kathy's bedroom-

Kathy was sound asleep. She was tossing a little to side to side as she was in a middle of a dream. Or in this case, a nightmare. In her dream, she was a little girl, a larva to be exact. She was running to the screaming children who were cowering under the burning rubble. The children were clearly afraid of the monsters rampaging throughout the village. The village that the young Kathy was at was on Monster Island. Kathy made it to the children. She cried out to them in her dream.

"**Guys! Here! Take my hand! I'll get you out of there! We got to find shelter that will hide you guys from the monsters! Please! I've came here to help you!"** the six-year-old Kathy cried.

"**No! Go away, you monster! Do you really think that we would fall for that?! It's all your mother's fault that the monsters are here!"** one of the children cried back at Kathy angrily.

"**What?! No! My mother is innocent! Innocent I tell you! I'm innocent too! I didn't do anything wrong!"** Kathy yelled back defensively.

"**Innocent? Yeah, right! _You_ were the cause of the monsters' attacks! You and your mother did a bad thing! Battra said so!"** another child yelled.

"**Battra is lying! He's tricking you guys and the rest of the village! He is the one responsible of the monsters' attacks! He made those monsters! He also attacks this island himself! Please, listen to me! If you stay here any longer, you'll die!"** Kathy cried desperately.

"**No way! We don't trust you! We hate you! We can handle this ourselves! Leave us alone!" **the children screamed in unison.

Kathy was heart-broken. She felt tears coming down from her eyes. All she wanted to do is help the poor citizens of this village evacuate safely so that the monsters won't kill them. She walked back slowly as she can't understand why these children refuse to believe her and her help. Before she could yell back, begging them to get out of there, Kathy heard a roar coming from above.

**CRRRRREEEEEEEHHHHHHEEEEHHHHEEE!**

"**ACK! GUYS! GET OUT OF THERE! EEEK!"** Kathy screamed as she tried to grab one of the children's hands. The children kept their hands away from Kathy. The kids really believed they were safe in the burning house. As Kathy saw the huge shadow coming on top of the area, she screamed as she ran away. She safely hid behind a tree, away from the giant shadow. She heard wings flapping and roars coming from one of Battra's minions, King Ghidorah.

**CHHHHOOOOOWWW!**

King Ghidorah made its landing on top of the burning house. The children screamed in terror as the house crushed them by the monster's feet. There was a loud crashing sound when King Ghidorah crushed the house. Kathy gasped in shock as she watched the horrific scene before her. The monster continued to roar loudly as it walked to the right, going to another part of the village. Kathy only stood frozen from her hiding spot. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears, her body was shaking, her mouth was open wide, and her head was sweating. She saw the most horrible disaster ever. She saw her first killing. All of those children are dead! She screamed again, **"AAAAAAHHHH!".**

In a strange transition in Kathy's dream, the young girl is now sitting outside of the governor's office. She could hear her mother arguing with the governor.

"**What did you expect her to do?! Go into the burning house and drag the children out of there?! Kathy said that they wanted to stay in the house! She was only trying to help, but those children rejected her and died for it!" **Klara yelled in Kathy's defense.

"**My two grandchildren died in that building! I was encouraging and understanding before, Klara, but this is the last straw! My wife, my children, and my grandchildren had all died in this attack, and you two had failed to save them! You're the worst guardian in the Mothra family line! Your daughter will most likely be useless as a future guardian because she is useless now by failing to save the children! Why do you bring your child into your battles with Battra?! She couldn't even fight let alone save someone! My grandchildren were stronger fighters than Kathy, and they were in their larva forms like Kathy is! The two of you are useless!" **Leo yelled back angrily.

"**Kathy had done her best, yet you refuse to appreciate it! You don't even appreciate me for saving your village! You should be thankful that your village is not in ruins right now!"** Klara argued back.

"**Thankful? Thankful?! Look around you, Klara! Most of the buildings are burnt down on the ground! The other buildings are crushed and destroyed! How is that 'saving'?! My family is dead, and I'm all alone now! Many villagers had lost their loved ones too because you weren't fast enough to kill the monsters! Just get out of here, Klara! You're on your own now!"** Leo retorted back as he pointed out to the door.

Kathy felt tears stinging in her eyes as she heard the heated argument. She put her hands over her eyes and cried softly. What the governor had said cuts her soul so deeply that it greatly made more damage to her self-esteem. All she was doing was helping her mother save the village. What did she do to deserve such harsh criticism?

Klara was shocked at the spiteful words that the governor just said. **"W-What?! You can't do that! You said that you will support me in this war! After all I had done to save your village multiple times you-!" **Klara yelled out of shock.

"**I don't care that you did save us in the past! All I wanted was that my family would stay out of this! I don't want to take any more risks than we already had! I wanted my village to be uninvolved in this war! I wanted this island to be safe from the fighting! I was tolerable of the attacks before, but not this time! Now, get your sorry excuse of a daughter and leave this island! That's final!" **Leo screamed as he slammed his desk for emphasis.

"**You can't! I-! Arrgh! Fine! I'll leave then! I can see now that the people in Monster Island had forgotten their Queen seeing that there is a lack of respect! If that's how you feel, then I'm leaving!"** Klara back screamed as she threw her hands in the air out of frustration.

Klara stomped out of the office. Kathy lifted her head up while tears continued to fall on her cheeks. However, she felt like she couldn't get up and follow her mother like she used to. She was glued to her seat as she watched her mother leave the building. She can't move. Her surroundings were darkening as voices keep saying to her.

"**You're useless! You can't fight back! You are a failure! You will be a terrible guardian! You're so worthless! It's no wonder that you're the cause of this war! You let down others! Just give up trying to be a guardian! You'll never succeed!"** the multitude of voices had said in the darkness.

Kathy continued to cry as she heard these hurtful words. **"No! No, it's not true!"** Kathy cried as she clutched her head.

"**It is true. You will even be a failure in your mother's eyes. You will never fulfill her wish,"** the voices continued to speak.

"**NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT BELIEVE IT!"** Kathy screamed in her loudest voice that she was almost using her native, monster voice.

"**Kathy..."** echoed her mother's voice.

"**Wha-! Mom! Mommy!"** Kathy screeched as she looked up to see her mother's dark silhouette in the distance.

"**Kathy, why didn't you save the children? I gave you an opportunity to help me, but you failed. Why? Why couldn't you be useful for me? Don't you want me to be proud of you?"** Klara spoke in a low monotone voice as if she was a zombie.

Feeling her heart breaking in half at her mother's words, Kathy tried to explain while crying. **"I...I did try! I really did! I want you to be proud of me! P-please forgive me for failing you!"** Kathy cried out loud.

"**You know, Kathy. I really did have high hopes for you, but now that you failed me on this mission, I think it was a mistake letting you become my little sidekick. I guess you are useless after all. You will be a terrible successor as a Guardian of the Sol Pendant. I'm very disappointed in you, Kathy,"** Klara said as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"**No...NO! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Kathy screamed as she wailed in the darkness.

With that scream, Kathy then suddenly woke up from her nightmare. She sat straight up from her hammock while panting and gasping. She clutched onto her chest as she took deep, shaky breaths. Her head is completely drenched in sweat. Her eyes were wide and confused. She took a moment to look around the room to readjust to her surroundings. When she saw that Blaze wasn't there, Kathy gave another gasp before she remembered what Blaze had told her last night. She then breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered. She then looked back down on her lap as she pondered.

_Ugh. Another nightmare. Of coarse that after I had visited Monster Island again, I would have a nightmare about that place. Still, I wonder what time it is now? _Kathy thought as she took out her Sol Gems to check the time. It is rather convenient for her as she uses her imagination to check out the time. All she had to do is hold the Sol Gems, use her imagination to command the gems to give her the current time, and, it will display the time in a light-blue screen above the gems.

_Hmm. 9:45. Huh. Well, I guess I did wake up in time just like I said I would. Although I could do without the nightmare at least. Sigh... _Kathy thought as she put the gems back onto the pendant.

She turned her body and sat on the edge of the hammock. However, she didn't make the move to get up from the hammock though. She sat and stared down on the floor with her hands on her lap. She frowned as her eyelids went down half-way. She still had that nightmare on her mind.

_Why? Why did I have to be reminded by that memory? Ugh. No matter how of many times my mother had reassured me that she accepts me and appreciates my efforts, everyone else had rejected me and are ungrateful for the work that I did, back when I was a child and even now. The only reason that I had agreed into helping my mother was that I believed in her and wanted her reputation to be restored. I didn't do it because of those people. I did it because of her, and now that she's gone, I have little reason to help others. They never came to this island to beg me for help or be grateful to me when I do help them on my own volition. They never treated me with respect and want me to stay away from their island. Just what reason should I go back there anyway?_ Kathy brooded.

Kathy grimaced. She does _know_ what the other reason was. It was for Blaze's sake. Blaze needs her help now. Kathy sighed and closed her eyes. _No, I know the reason, yet I still want to avoid that place. But what should I do? I want to do things my way and avoid the place. I could get lost along the way, but I know that we could get to the other islands without using Monster Island as a shortcut. However, somehow, I get the feeling that Blaze would rather want to get to the islands much faster. As much as I want to be selfish, I...I just can't. I can't afford to be selfish. Blaze is more important right now, not me. It's...never about me. I have to serve others so that they could accept me and like me. They don't care about my own wants and needs. I should know that by now. In fact, protecting and loving others unconditionally are the two rules that I should follow as a Guardian of the Sol Pendant. I guess no matter what happens to me now, I should put Blaze above my needs. She needs me right now._ Kathy thought solemnly.

Kathy got off the hammock. She decided to do some stretches before she meets up with Blaze. She was stretching her arms and legs before a thought came to her mind. _Now that I think about it, Blaze did cheer me yesterday when I was upset. Maybe she does care about me. Maybe a little bit. She was the first person besides my mother that was considerate of my feelings. Perhaps...perhaps I should teleport us to Monster Island only because of her kindness yesterday. It really was the only good memory of that place, and it was a recent memory too. Besides, if I keep avoiding that place only due to bad memories, I can't move forward. But with good memories, I think I could make progress in our journey. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea._ Kathy smiled a little as she thought about this.

Kathy then stood straight up after she was done with her stretches. Kathy turned to the stairway and walked up to it. She climbed the stairs with one thought on her mind.

_I should probably thank Blaze for giving me a good memory of Monster Island. She deserves to know that she was the one responsible for giving motivation to face that island head-on despite having bad memories in that place._ Kathy thought brightly as she made her way to the Sacred Springs for some breakfast.

-Later at 10 AM-

Blaze was still snoozing under the tree. A few minutes later, Kathy had walked into the Sacred Springs while stretching and yawning. Kathy rubbed her eyes as way to stay awake. She then had noticed that Blaze was sleeping under the tree. She felt confused at first, but then remembered what Blaze had told her last night that Blaze had wanted to look around the island some more in the early morning. Kathy smiled as she thought. _Heh. She probably got exhausted after her morning workout. Maybe I should wake her up. I could get her some fruit and then wake her up. _Kathy thought as she went to the back of the cave to get some fruit.

Kathy knelt down and grabbed some bananas, grapes, and apples from the fruit storage at the back of the Sacred Springs. She took them and went to Blaze so that she could wake her up. Kathy dropped the fruit beside Blaze and grabbed Blaze's shoulder as Kathy had spoken softly, "Blaze. Here, Blaze. It's time to wake up. I got you some breakfast".

Blaze stirred a little before she opened her eyes slowly. Blaze saw Kathy kneeling down and smiling at her with a calm, gentle expression on her face. Blaze muttered sleepily, "Kathy...what time is it?".

"It's 10: 15. I got up in time just like I said. I was doing some stretches before I came here though. I take it you took a brief nap after you were done exercising?" Kathy answered quietly.

"Yes, I did take a nap. It was rather nice. I did enjoy the morning sunrise that I got to see today. It was a beautiful sight," Blaze replied while smiling contently recalling her morning.

"Well, that's good. It's too bad that I slept through it. I really can't wake up in early mornings. It just isn't my thing. Anyway, here. Have some fruit. Hopefully, you won't get tired eating this fruit for about a week," Kathy said as she gave Blaze her food.

Blaze gladly took them and started eating on her apple. She spoke after she swallowed her bite, "No. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me. I do eat fruit daily, so, no, I don't think it's a problem. Besides, fruit is healthy you know".

"Yeah, I do know, but then again I don't know what you usually eat. You probably eat lots of stuff in your diet. Probably meat or sweets perhaps?" Kathy replied as she sat down next to Blaze and started eating her food.

"Yes, I do eat meat sometimes, but it's not part of my regular diet. Now, sweets. Really? Do you honestly expect me as a Princess to eat much sugary food as I want just because I can?" Blaze asked as she raised an eyebrow at Kathy as she felt a little offended.

Kathy raised her hands in the air as she made an apologetic expression. She responded with, "Hey, don't get mad with me! I was just speculating! Honestly, if I was in your position, I would totally do that because I never had any sweets when I was a child. I lived here my whole life! Naturally, some sort of curiosity is expected when you never had something before. I'm sure you had felt that feeling at one point in your life. Feeling curious about having a certain thing you never had before and wonder what it will be like having it daily. You know what I mean, Blaze?".

Blaze was about to open her mouth to retort until she stopped and thought about the significance of Kathy's words for a moment. _What I never had before, huh? I guess the only thing I never get to experience daily is..._Blaze thought until her eyes went wide as she looked at Kathy. _D-d-dang it, Kathy!_ Blaze thought as she face-palmed. Why did Kathy had to remind her that Kathy **will **leave this dimension, and that Blaze will never get to experience having a long-term friendship. Fate _really_ did like to mess with her.

"Huh? Blaze? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Kathy asked with a worried expression while feeling concerned for Blaze.

Blaze shook her head quickly while feeling embarrassed. "Ah. No, no, it's fine. It's just that...what you said is really...uh, meaningful. It's quite thought-provoking. Yes, that's it," Blaze said quickly trying to cover up her shock. Why did Kathy had to be so innocent that it makes Blaze feel awful for being a bit selfish?

"Oh, I see. Well, anyway, let's finish our breakfast already! We got to get ready to travel to...to...what island did you say we were going again?" Kathy said confidently before she asked sheepishly as she held up a finger to Blaze to express her point.

"Central Southern Island," Blaze stated calmly as she was thankful that Kathy had changed the subject.

"Central Southern Island it is!" Kathy exclaimed a little more strongly this time as she looked confident by the way she pointed her finger upward.

Blaze smiled at Kathy's enthusiasm. Kathy is right. This is the day where she is going to finally reunite with Marine. As long as she knows that Marine is safe, she can be even more focused on saving her kingdom. Although she will say that the more that Kathy is excited or enthusiastic, the more she reminds Blaze of Marine. It's probably the reason why Blaze is so worried for Marine.

After more minutes of eating, the two girls then stopped and nodded to each other. It is time to leave to their destination. They both got up and looked at each other. Blaze asked, "Say Kathy, since you now know where Monster Island is, do you think you could teleport us there so that it will be a shortcut to where Central Southern Island is? I mean if you feel comfortable enough to do it. If you don't like to be reminded of that place, you don't have to teleport us there. It's up to you".

Kathy smiled gratefully for Blaze's consideration. However, Kathy shook her head and said, "Don't worry. It's fine. Yeah, I hate that place, but it's not like it scares me to death when I think of the bad memories. It only hurts me deeply that the people would be so cruel to me and my mother. But, it's no excuse to just avoid it. Besides, the sooner we find Central Southern Island, the better it will be to teleport to that place instead of there for future destinations".

Blaze nodded. "Understood. So, shall we get going?" Blaze responded as she took her hands out.

"Yes! Let's go!" Kathy exclaimed happily as she grabbed her Sol Gems again and placed them onto Blaze's hands. Kathy then concentrated on Monster Island as her destination in her mind. The gems started glowing a purple light while it was surrounding them as Kathy yelled the command "Teleport!". The two of them disappeared from the Sacred Springs on Infant Island to the outside area of the village on Monster Island.

The two girls opened their eyes as the light disappeared. Kathy put her Sol Gems back on her Sol Pendant. Blaze looked around to where they were exactly. She was surprised that they were in the exact location they were in before they left back to Infant Island the other day! In fact, now, Blaze is standing under the tree while Kathy is standing outside of it. Their positions from yesterday where switched! Blaze blinked a few times as she looked around to see it wasn't her mind playing tricks with her.

When Kathy saw Blaze's amazement and confusion, she decided to answer for her, "Yes, Blaze. This is the same place we were in yesterday. With the forest being in the south side of the village, we got back where we started. Convenient, right?".

Blaze nodded slowly as she looked back at Kathy. Blaze proceeded to ask, "Why? Why did you bring us here again? I thought...I thought this part of the island was terrible because of how upset you were yesterday. You were crying under this tree. Why did you bring us to the very place that made you upset?".

Kathy then smiled sadly as she looked at Blaze with sincerity in her eyes. Kathy then grabbed her shoulders and answered her wisely, "Just because I had blocked this place in my memory before due to bad memories doesn't mean that I can't teleport to places that hurt me the most. You are right that I have a choice of whether to teleport to places I remember being traumatic to me or not, but that doesn't make it right to avoid those memories. I have to accept them. They are a part of me, and they are going to stay whether I like it or not. Besides, if we are going to make progress in our journey, I have to remember the past in order to go forward. It's like you have said: a shortcut. Besides, this place isn't all bad memories. I mean yesterday you had cheered me up when I was so upset! You were there with me by my side as I had cried. You've comforted me, and you made me realize that I'm not alone in this. That gave me a good memory to remember. So, anyways, I wanted to come to this spot as a way to thank you. Thank you, Blaze. You really had helped me yesterday. I'm glad that I have you as a friend".

Blaze tried to stay relaxed as Kathy said her speech, however, halfway there, she felt some tears stinging in her eyes. It was a profound, beautiful speech that Blaze didn't know what to say. But Blaze did blink away her tears. She did not want to cry right now. Why did Kathy's speech make her want to cry? Is it because it showed how much wisdom Kathy had despite having a childish disposition? Is what Kathy had said true? Or did it also spoke to her about her own bad memories as a child? Blaze swallowed hard as more tears fall.

_N-no...please don't think about it. Please don't think about it. Th-this! This is not the time to remember the past! Please! Blaze! Stop! Stop! _Blaze thought pleadingly as she willed her mind to not think about her past.

Kathy then frowned suddenly as she watched Blaze cried softly. Kathy then felt concerned for Blaze. "H-hey, Blaze?" Kathy spoke softly. "Don't cry. Hey, it'll be alright. I didn't mean to make you cry. Easy now. Just take a few breaths and calm down". Kathy tried to soothe Blaze by gently rubbing her shoulders. Blaze then wiped her tears with her sleeve. Blaze did her best to calm down. She allowed Kathy to continue to massage her shoulders as she took some deep, shaky breaths. This went on for a minute.

After Blaze had calmed down, Kathy let go of her shoulders. Blaze then looked up at Kathy and responded, "Thank you, Kathy".

"What happened back there? Did what I say upset you?" Kathy asked with a saddened expression.

"Ah, um, uh, no. It's just that...uh. I was kind of...moved at that speech. I was just...caught off guard for a second there. Yeah..." Blaze spoke half-heartedly as looked away from Kathy while clutching her arm awkwardly.

"Oh, I see. For a second there, it almost looked like you were in pain," Kathy commented as she looked skeptical.

"...! I wasn't! I was just! Never mind! Let's just drop it okay!" Blaze yelled defensively as she crossed her arms and looked down in shame.

Kathy jolted at Blaze's reaction. Why did Blaze get so defensive all of a sudden? Feeling worried that Blaze might hate her, Kathy immediately nodded and then had suggested, "Uh, um, hey! Why don't you ride on my back now! It's time to fly, right?". Kathy tried to ease the situation by giving Blaze a thumbs up and a silly smile. Although it is slightly unconvincing as Kathy was sweating a little out of nervousness.

Luckily for Kathy, Blaze didn't seem to be paying attention as she walked around Kathy while having her head hung low. Blaze grabbed on to Kathy as she wrapped her arms around Kathy's neck and wrapped her ankles around Kathy's. Blaze then responded in a monotone voice, "Alright, I'm ready. Let's just go already and never speak of this ever again".

Kathy raised her eyebrows in confusion to the meaning of Blaze's last statement. However, Kathy shrugged and decided to flap her wings as she gets ready to fly. After continuing to fly upward and higher, Kathy finally flew above the forest. She then turned to the north direction which made her face the village. Afterwards, she then flew forwards and upwards as she soared through the sky above Monster Island. Blaze didn't say anything but held Kathy tightly as she closed her eyes. It wasn't long before Kathy flew away from Monster Island and flew toward her next destination. Kathy could see the blue sea below her. Kathy picks up the pace by flying as fast as she can go. Central Southern Island is only just 60 miles away, but with Kathy's speed, it won't take but a few minutes.

-At Central Southern Island-

The very few buildings on that island were completely destroyed. Marine's house was in ruins, and the buildings where the ships and submarines were located were crushed by the monsters' strength. Dr. Eggman Nega's ships have anchored onto the island. Many robots were busy constructing new bases for Dr. Eggman Nega to come to. In the middle of a patch of the tropical forest, Marine was hiding in an emergency underground shelter along with the Coconut Crew. She was looking outside through binoculars, making sure there were no monsters or robots coming near the shelter. The rest of the crew were making emergency calls to the Sol Kingdom to contact Princess Blaze. However, they seem to panic when they had received over 10 unanswered calls.

"Oh no! This is bad, guys! I couldn't make contact to the Sol Kingdom! You don't think that the monsters had ambushed Blaze as well?" a male koala bear had said.

"If that's the case, then it makes sense that our calls are unanswered. There would no way that the princess would ignore our emergency calls. But since it is the case, what do we do now?! Without Blaze, our island is going to be taken over by monsters and robots!" another male koala bear with glasses had said.

"Arrgh! Is there anything else we could do?! Blaze or no Blaze, we have to defend this island!" a Viking polar bear exclaimed.

"I understand where you are going at, but I don't think fighting them is a good option at this point! We have to survive! We were only lucky that all of the crew had survived and ran away from the monsters in time! However, taking risks now will be a terrible plan! Let's just hang low and stay here until we could make our escape out of this island!" a wise koala bear with a hat exclaimed.

"Escape? We just need a plan to stop these monsters! We should take out the robots first, then hijack their anchored airships, and use them to fight back! We could handle this ourselves!" the Viking polar bear argued back.

"Your enthusiasm is greatly appreciated, but you saw how powerful those monsters were. I don't think we are dealing with the average monster here. Those monsters could kick our butts! Even worse than that, they could kill us! I think it's suicide to face those monsters together! Survival is more important than bravery at the moment!" the wise koala bear argued back while feeling frustrated.

"We can still survive by fighting for our lives and for this island! I think fighting back is the better tactic!" the Viking polar bear snapped while raising a fist.

"No, it's not! If all of us are dead, then it is clear _whose_ fault it is when we get to **the afterlife**!" the wise koala bear snapped back a little louder that time.

"Well, that is a risk that I'm going to take! Also, you can't stop me!" the feisty polar bear yelled while pointing at the wise koala bear.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then-!" the wise koala yelled back before he was cut off by Marine.

"Will all of you be quiet?! As captain of my crew, we will stay calm and wait until Blaze arrives!" Marine ordered as she turned around while facing her ten crew members.

"B-b-but Marine! We couldn't reach the Sol Kingdom! What if Blaze-!" one of the koala bears had yelled.

"Blaze will come! She is probably going to come here differently than usual because of how chaotic the monsters are being. She is probably aware of the monsters and is bringing backup. Now, stay quiet while I watch and see if Blaze is coming yet!" Marine reasoned with determination in her eyes. She had always believed in Blaze ever since their first adventure together with Sonic and Tails. It's true that Blaze hadn't always visited the island much, but whenever she does, Marine couldn't be any happier. She trusts her because Blaze had always come through whenever the situation is dire. This was one of those times, and Marine was ready for her.

It was a little while later that Marine had spotted something flying in the horizon. It seemed like this flying thing in the sky is approaching their island and fast! Marine's eyes widened in surprise and in anticipation as she views the flying object through her binoculars. She yelled at the crew as she said, "Guys! Someone's coming!".

The crew looked up from their sitting positions to stare at Marine as she bounces up and down in excitement. Now, who would be coming this time? The crew had hoped it's not Dr. Eggman Nega himself or any more of his airships. They could deal with enough robots as it is! If it's not any of those guesses, then they really wished that it's not another monster. They don't know how many monsters they could take as the monsters destroy their island any further. Well, at least one of those guesses were correct, however, what they didn't expect was that their "guess" was going to save them.

-Back with Kathy and Blaze-

"We're almost there, Blaze!" Kathy exclaimed excitedly. Kathy took her time to decide to whether or not to confront Blaze at her earlier behavior, but she decided to drop the issue because she needed to please Blaze if she is going to have a high opinion of her.

"Is it safe for me to open my eyes now?" Blaze asked as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Well, if you want to see the island ahead of you, then sure!" Kathy responded quickly and happily.

Blaze did slowly open her eyes and was surprised that they were close to the island now. However, Blaze grimaced as she saw not only the destroyed buildings on the island but also Dr. Eggman Nega's airships are anchored on the island. _So, it appears that Dr. Eggman Nega's robots had arrived on the island, too! What are they planning, I wonder?_ Blaze pondered as Kathy was landing on the beach by flying downwards.

When Kathy made another graceful landing on the ground, she took Blaze's hands off her. Blaze then got her feet on the ground and walked past Kathy as she observed the destroyed buildings. She frowned as she spotted Marine's destroyed home in the distance. _Oh, I hope Marine's okay! I got to go get there and check if she had survived! _Blaze thought boldly as she started to run toward Marine's destroyed house.

"Hey, Blaze! Wait up!" Kathy yelled as she ran in Blaze's direction as Blaze boosted into the tropical forest. Kathy then started to fly again as a way to catch up to Blaze. The two girls blasted through the tropical forest where Marine and the Coconut Crew were hiding at.

Meanwhile, Marine was starting to get a clearer view on what the flying object looked like as the thing touched the ground. Marine was excited when she saw Blaze.

"Hey! Everyone! Blaze is here! Blaze is here!" Marine yelled in excitement. She was fist pumping the air when she discovered that her friend is here. The Coconut Crew then yelled in excitement as well although some of them feel a little anxious if that was the truth. After all, if Blaze came here through flying, then who took her here?

"Um, Marine? Did you see what the flying object is?" one of the crew members had asked.

Marine was busy doing a happy dance to listen to her crew member's question. The Viking polar bear then grabbed Marine's shoulder to stop dancing. Marine, feeling a bit agitated, had yanked her arm away as she snapped at the polar bear. "Hey! What's the big idea?! I was just celebrating Blaze's arrival! What more do you want?" Marine yelled as she put her hands on her hips while she looked annoyed.

"Miss Marine, we were just asking if you saw the flying individual that was with Blaze. So, did you know what it was?" another crew member asked while shrugging.

Marine jolted for a minute. She actually had forgotten that she was supposed to pay attention since she was on watch duty. A sweat drop formed on her head as she answered sheepishly. "Yeeeaah, about that...I didn't see who it was," Marine answered with an embarrassed smile.

The crew members felt like slapping themselves on their foreheads when they heard this. Typical Marine. She may get excited about leading as the captain, but she is still a child and needs to work on paying attention in every situation. Marine sighed in defeat as she grabbed her binoculars and looked back out of their underground base. "Alright, alright, I'll check and see what we got here," Marine said as she scanned the area.

A few seconds later, Blaze just boosted past the underground base. Marine was startled at this action. She didn't think that Blaze would run past her and her crew. Before Marine could react, another person went past the base as well. Wind gust blew at the outside entrance of the base when the person flew past by. Marine took a few steps back in surprise. She shook her head when she exclaimed, "Crickey! What was that?! I think I saw Blaze ran past here, but the other person ran or flew so fast that I didn't see them! What I saw was a bunch of colors going past me, but I didn't see anything else!" Marine yelled while waving her arms up and down in surprise.

The crew members looked a little worried. One of them had spoken up. "Say, who is going out there to meet with Blaze? We won't get help if we stay here while Blaze blindly looks for us," the cautious crew member had said for the group.

Marine immediately answered the question enthusiastically. "I'm going out there! I want to be the first one to see Blaze again! Besides, I'm her best mate!" Marine exclaimed while standing confidently while holding a finger up.

"Ah! But Marine, what about the monsters? You could get killed!" the wise koala bear with the hat yelled.

"I'll be fine as long as Blaze rescues me! I trust Blaze! She is the best crew member in this whole team! So, I got nothing to worry about!" Marine answered happily.

The crew felt worried for Marine in this decision, but they all agreed to trust Marine because what she had said was right. Blaze will protect Marine no matter what the cost was. When the crew members nodded to Marine, Marine then threw the binoculars away and climbed out of the underground base. When she got up to the surface, she looked around for some robots or monsters before she ran to the same direction as Blaze.

Meanwhile, Blaze was blasting through the tropical forest. Once again, she spotted some robots walking around. However, this time the robots are carrying some construction equipment around. Blaze decided to attack them by boosting in them. The robots easily combusted by the force of heat rammed into their armor. Kathy noticed this and decided to help Blaze by taking her Sol Heart out and grabbed onto the Sol Gems. She commanded the Sol Gems to give the heart its gold necklace. Once the heart has its gold necklace again, she quickly put it over her head and wore it on her neck with her Sol Pendant. She then took the Sol Gems out of the pendant and commanded the gems to shoot large thorns out of them. The large thorns hit the robots that Blaze had missed as she ran past them. The thorns pierced through the robots' armor and had exploded as a result. Kathy was proud of the fact that she is helping Blaze by cleaning out the area for her. Many other robots soon dropped their equipment and started attacking their enemies. However, each of them was defeated by Blaze and Kathy.

When Blaze finally arrived at the ruins of Marine's house, she decided to search for her by walking around the debris of the house. She looked around, picked up some damaged debris, and called out Marine's name to see if she could respond. Kathy came no sooner later when Blaze had arrived. She then told Blaze.

"I'm going to go look for Marine elsewhere. She could be somewhere else if she's hiding from the robots and monsters. Would that work for you, Blaze?" Kathy said as she watched Blaze dig through the debris.

"That's fine! I'll keep looking through this area just in case!" Blaze shouted as she looked back at Kathy.

"Okay! See you later, Blaze!" Kathy shouted back as she waved "goodbye". She then turned to the right and flew away going to the east side of the island. Blaze kept on looking around the area. _Where is she? I hope that she isn't injured by the collapse of the house._ Blaze thought as she felt worried of what she will find.

Meanwhile, Kathy was flying through the east side of the island. There were many airships docked in that area of the island. In one the airships, the robots have come together for an announcement. The big, white robot is holding a blue heart. The white robot was the commander of the main airship. The robot began its speech.

"**Fellow robots. We have searched far and wide for the Sol Heart on this island, and I have great news for us all. We have found the Sol Heart that our Master had instructed us to find. When we finish our construction plans, we will return to the Sol Kingdom and deliver the heart. This is a good time for a celebration,"** the big, white robot said.

The other robots had cheered and clapped at this announcement. There were ready to celebrate, but then, that was when they heard an explosion from the cargo hold. The robots felt confused to what that was until another explosion from the doors to the room they were in. The robots turned to see what the commotion was. They looked at Kathy who was standing in the room with a smirk on her face.

"Here I am," Kathy said casually before she fired her energy beams at the robots. Explosions and fire came from the robots as they were hit. The big, white robot quaked in fear as all of his fellow robots were destroyed. He tried to back away, but Kathy was quicker as she flew up to him as used her gems to punch him. That robot went down without a fight. The blue heart fell down to the ground. Kathy then picked it up and looked at it.

She smiled. "There it is. The Heart of The Sea. Certainly, I will destroy these airships faster with this. Now, it's time to test it!" Kathy said to herself.

She held onto the heart as she fired her energy beams at the top of the ship. It made a hole for Kathy to fly up to. Kathy then flew upwards toward the hole. Once she got outside, she looked around as she saw multiple robots and airships all lined up and docked. Next, she used her Sol Gems to give the blue heart its gold necklace. Then, she pulled her green heart off her neck to replace it with the blue one. She put the green heart in her pocket. Lastly, she grabbed her Sol Gems and commanded it to summon a tidal wave from the ground below.

A huge wave was brought forth from the ground next to the main airship that Kathy was on. Kathy then put her arms out as a way to command the wave to follow her. Kathy then flew over the airships with the huge wave following her. The robots were panicking when they saw the giant wave heading towards them, however, it was useless since the wave caught them. The airships and robots all tumbled together in the wave that they were being destroyed by the force of the water. Once Kathy saw that all of the airships and robots were together, she then commanded the gems to stop the wave. The wave then disappeared, and the robots and airships soon tumbled together in a giant heap. Loud crashes were heard as the metal of the airships met with the robots. Kathy then turned around and looked at the heap below. She smiled again and used her energy beams to burn the metallic heap. Fire and explosions rose from the heap as it was being destroyed. Thus, Dr. Eggman Nega's construction site was halted.

_Well, that was easy. Those robots had found the Sol Heart for me. It certainly was easier than I had expected. Destroying all those airships was a breeze since I had that heart. Guess that's the last of Dr. Eggman Nega's robots on this island. However, I don't think that Marine was in this area. Anyway, I better go back and tell Blaze what I had found. K_athy thought before she flew back.

Meanwhile, Blaze walked out of the debris after searching for Marine. She didn't find her there. She sighed. _Marine, where could you have gone to? If you're not here, then where are you? I just want to know that you're okay._ Blaze thought as she put a hand on her head. Blaze is feeling more and more worried as she still doesn't know where Marine is. Before she was about to run to the west side of the island, she then heard Marine's shouting in the distance.

"Blaze! Blaze! There you are!" Marine shouted as she ran toward Blaze.

Blaze looked up to see Marine running to her. Marine appears to be unharmed and happy. Blaze smiled as she sighed in relief. _Thank goodness she's alright._ Blaze thought as she walked toward Marine.

"Ah, Marine, it's good to see that you are safe and sound," Blaze said as she waved her hand at Marine. Marine then gave Blaze a big hug when she finally met up with her. Blaze felt a little uncomfortable by this hug. She did hug back but in an awkward way. Marine soon pulled back as she realizes that Blaze was uncomfortable.

She beamed at Blaze as she exclaimed quickly, "I'm so glad that you made it here! It was crazy! There were these HUGE black monsters appearing here and destroying my home and the other buildings! There were also Dr. Eggman Nega's robots arriving here in these strong airships! And-and-and then! We were running for our lives! We went into an emergency underground base so that no monster or robot would attack us! And! And! And I...I..I missed you!".

Blaze raised her eyebrows as she raised her hand away from Marine. "Whoa, slow down, Marine! I know what had happened was shocking, but could you explain what happened on this island more slowly?" Blaze replied as her forehead was sweating. Marine looked confused for a bit but then nodded and told Blaze what had happened.

"Okay, you see just yesterday, there was several dark monsters appearing throughout the area. There was one type of monster that looked like a spiky armadillo! The other type of monster looked like a lobster! These monsters went on a rampage on our island and destroyed my house! I wasn't in my house at that time. I was playing by the beach at the time. When I heard these loud roars coming from the distance, I ran to my house to see, but that was when I saw these giant monsters there. I screamed and ran away from them. Apparently, the Coconut crew also ran away from the monsters' rampage. We decided to seek shelter in the emergency underground base that my crew had created a few months ago. We decided to hide there!" Marine explained as she looked serious.

Blaze nodded. "Oh, you were hiding in there, huh? I probably wouldn't have guessed. Okay, what happened after that?" Blaze commented as she understood what Marine had said.

"Well, it was a few hours later when we realized that we didn't bring any food with us. One of my crew members went out to gather some food on the east side of the island. That was when we discovered that Dr. Eggman Nega's robots had arrived on the island. That crew member carefully brought some food back without running into any robots or monsters. He told me that the robots had arrived on the island. That was when we know that we need your help. So, we waited in the underground base while trying to contact you by making transmission signals! It seems that you came here anyway despite not answering our calls. You must have sensed that something was wrong with your Sol Emeralds or whatever and came here to save us! Thank you so much, Blaze! You're the best!" Marine explained more eagerly this time.

"Oh, well, you're welcome. However, I will say that I did not came here due to a warning from the emeralds. I came here because I was worried about you since those monsters are rampaging across the Southern Islands as we speak. It was natural that I would come here," Blaze retorted gently.

Marine gasped as she then smiled widely at this. "Aww, Blaze! You came here for me? Well, isn't that sweetest thing I've ever heard! I guess you can be soft when you want to! Hehehehe!" Marine replied cheerfully.

Blaze blushed a little as she felt embarrassed. She usually didn't like it when someone compliments her as being "soft". However, she can't get mad at Marine for that comment. She is just a kid after all. Blaze instead looked away as she says, "Listen, this whole thing started when Dr. Eggman Nega attacked my kingdom with his new ally of his. I would be saving you anyways if he was behind this. It's no big deal anyway".

Marine still smiled happily while knowing that Blaze did care for her. Marine then looked confused when she asked, "Hey, by the way, Blaze, how did you get here anyway? I saw you flying on something with my binoculars earlier. What was that you had flown on? Was it an airplane or something?".

"Well, actually, it was a friend of mine who helped me get here. I came here by riding her," Blaze answered casually.

"Huh? A friend brought you here? Who is this friend of yours?" Marine asked as she tilted her head at the side.

Blaze was about to answer when Kathy had just spoken up announcing that she came back. "Hey, Blaze! I'm back!" Kathy shouted as flew toward Blaze and Marine. Kathy flew gracefully down and landed near the two of them. Kathy looked over to Marine and said to Blaze, "Say, Blaze? Is this little girl your friend? Marine, was it?".

"Uh, um, yes, she is. This girl is Marine," Blaze answered although a bit awkwardly as she looked at Kathy and Marine.

"Hi there, Marine! It's nice to meet you! I'm Kathy. Kathy the Moth. Blaze was really worried about your safety!" Kathy introduced while extending her hand out and smiling at her.

Marine just stood there while staring at Kathy. Marine can see how beautiful Kathy looked. With her hot pink dress to her gorgeous wings, Marine was surprised on how Blaze's new friend looked. Marine then smiled and looked excited. "Wow! I didn't know that you're friends with a _butterfly_, Blaze! You have no idea on how much I like butterflies!" Marine exclaimed as she walked around Kathy.

"Um, didn't I tell you that I'm a moth?" Kathy asked sheepishly with a grin while scratching her cheek with one finger.

"Yeah, um, Marine, Kathy did say she is a moth," Blaze clarified.

"Oh! Well, sorry about that Kathy. I just never had seen many moths that look _this_ beautiful before! So, I'm very excited to meet one that looks like a butterfly!" Marine exclaimed while looking apologetic.

Kathy smiled and knelt onto one knee near Marine. Kathy said, "Hey, it's alright. It's easy misinterpret me due to my bright colors. On another subject, I don't know much about you, Marine. You are a cute kid though".

"Hey, I'm not cute, and I'm not just any old kid either! I'm a captain of my crew called the Coconut Crew, and I'm a budding inventor! Someday, I'll be able to build my own ships and boats with ease! I'm an adventurer, and I love traveling the through the ocean with my crew! Surely, I'm not one for mushy, girly stuff!" Marine yelled with determination in her eyes.

"But Marine, you gave me a hug not too long ago. I'm pretty sure that qualifies as 'mushy'," Blaze corrected.

"Look, that was different! I hadn't seen you in months! It's natural to give someone a hug when you reunite with someone! I just don't give hugs to anyone that I don't know very well or don't trust enough," Marine defended while looking back at Blaze.

Blaze just rolled her eyes. Kathy then softened her expression as she spoke more gently, "Marine, it's okay. You don't need to get defensive on the fact that you're mushy or not. It's a good thing to be loving towards others. You might be more comfortable in being adventurous and tomboyish with others, but, being warm and loving won't change your adventurous nature. So, it's okay to give me a hug too".

Marine looked back at Kathy with an eyebrow raised. "Huh? But I still don't know you very well, Kathy. I mean we just met," Marine replied while being confused.

"That may be true, but you can trust me. I'm helping Blaze by fighting monsters and robots with her. I intend to keep her safe from harm and take care of her. Also, since you are Blaze's friend, I'm going to protect you and take care of you as well. You don't have to worry about me. I'm a very gentle and very loving person. You can trust me, okay?" Kathy explained with twinkling eyes and a calm smile.

Marine looked into Kathy's eyes as she listened to Kathy's explanation. Strangely, Marine felt at ease as listens to Kathy's soft, melodious voice. Seeing Kathy being calm made Marine feel calm. Marine then smiled at Kathy as she said, "Okay, Kathy, if you say so. If Blaze trusts you, then I'll trust you!".

Kathy beamed as she exclaimed, "Great! Now, here. How about a hug?". Kathy extended her arms at Marine. Marine looks at Kathy for a second before nodding her head and ran into Kathy. Marine wrapped her arms over Kathy's neck and hugged her. Kathy then closed her arms around Marine's body and held her tight. The two girls closed their eyes and smiled broadly as they held onto each other.

Blaze's eyebrows were raised as she saw this scene. She then slowly smiled as she watched Marine hugging Kathy. _Huh. I didn't know that Kathy liked kids. That's good to know._ Blaze thought as she crossed her arms and watched the girls hug it out.

Kathy then looked up to Blaze as she said while still hugging Marine, "By the way Blaze, I got the second Sol Heart already. You probably had noticed since I came back. I got it while I was destroying Dr. Eggman Nega's airships. I'm happy to inform you that I destroyed them all with my new Sol Heart and energy beams. So, every robot and airship are destroyed now. The only thing that's left are the monsters. Have you seen them yet?".

Blaze shook her head. "No, I didn't see them. However, Marine did yesterday. Maybe she knows. Do you know where they are, Marine?" Blaze replied before asking Marine.

Marine looked back at Blaze while hugging Kathy. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Last time when I saw them, there were heading to the west side of the island. They probably are still there though," Marine answered.

"Very well. Marine, you should probably go back to your underground base. Kathy, let's go to the west side of the island. We will get there if we travel to the left path. Do I make myself clear?" Blaze ordered authoritatively.

"Yes, Blaze!" Kathy and Marine shouted together as they let go of each other. Kathy then stood up and walked up to Blaze.

"Alright then! I'm ready! Now, let's get there and beat those-!" Kathy shouted before some loud roars can be heard from the west.

KRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIEEEE! KKRRRRIIIIEEEE!

EEEEUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!

Marine jumped as she shrieked, "EEEEEK! TH-TH-THOSE ARE THE MONSTERS! IT SOUNDS LIKE THEY'RE COMING FOR US!".

Blaze and Kathy both frowned and looked determined as they looked to the left side. They could hear trees snapping and trees going down as the monsters walked through the area. Blaze felt nervous but bold as she prepares herself on what the monsters really look like. The monsters then finally came into view, and Blaze and Marine was shocked at their size. Kathy just smirked as she readies herself for another battle. The one monster named Anguirus was black with red eyes. He has red and yellow stripes on his spiky back. The other monster named Ebirah was also black with red eyes. He also has red and yellow stripes on his back. The monsters were too busy tearing the tropical forest to care about the girls.

"Just what are they?!" Blaze yelled as her eyes went wide on how many monsters they were and how huge they were.

Kathy calmly answered, "The monster with spikes on his back is called Anguirus or as I call him, Batguirus. The other monster is called Ebirah or as I call it, Batirah. Despite looking more like a lobster, Ebirah is actually a giant shrimp hence it's based on his name".

Marine stopped panicking for a moment to look at Kathy quizzically. "Really? Because that monster looks more like a lobster to me," Marine replied as she looked both confused and annoyed.

"Heh! Everyone always says that! Ebirah never gets any respect from people and monsters alike!" Kathy scoffed while feeling amused.

"Never mind that! Marine! Get out of here right now!" Blaze yelled while feeling impatient.

"Understood! Go get them, Blaze! You too, Kathy!" Marine exclaimed happily. After that, she ran as fast as she could to the underground base.

"Now, Kathy, let's go!" Blaze yelled as she ran off. Kathy nodded and followed her. The monsters did turn around and saw the girls coming after them. One of the Anguirus monsters then ran toward them and roared.

EEEEUUUUUGGGHH!

Blaze quickly used her fire powers and burned the ground in front of her. Fire came up from the ground, forming a wall. The monster ran to the fire but then stopped in his tracks as his feet was being burned. The monster cried in pain. Blaze stood there and continued to burn the monster with her hands. Kathy flew past Blaze and encountered the other monsters. Kathy then tried to attack another Anguirus monster by using her Sol Gems. She put her hands out, commanded her gems to shoot a big jet of water, and aimed at the Anguirus monster. Unlike Blaze's attack, the monster withstood the attack by shaking the water off. Noticing that the monster isn't hurt, Kathy summoned more water from her gems and shot out more water but with more force. The Anguirus monster started to roll into a spiky ball. Kathy panicked a little before she dodged to the side. The monster stopped rolling after he realized that he missed. The monster then changed its coarse and went after Blaze instead.

_Ugh! It's not working! Alright, time to step it up a notch!_ Kathy thought before she focused on her gems again. She decided to fire her huge water jets at the other monster in a fast pace. She hit both of the Anguirus and Ebirah monsters. She is trying her best to do some damage. The only thing that is working is that the monster is walking backwards while being shot with water. This went on for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Blaze was doing her best burning the giant monster. After a few more seconds, the monster blew up into dark particles. Blaze then noticed another Anguirus running towards her. She then shot out a fire pillar under the monster's feet. The other monster reeled back in pain. Blaze concentrated her fire energy, and the fire pillar grew larger and consumed the monster in flames. The other monster also blew up into dark particles. The monster cried out in pain before it had disappeared. Blaze then put her arms down and took a few breaths. She needed to save her energy to join Kathy and fight the other monsters. She then ran to where Kathy was.

Kathy was struggling as she fought the monsters. Feeling frustrated, she decided to stop shooting water and flew toward one of the Ebirah monsters to punch him. However, the monster defended himself by swinging his big claw at her. The monster hit Kathy and knocked her backwards. Kathy crashed down to the ground by that attack. She quickly got up while feeling a little shaken up. She then decided to use her gems to summon a giant wave. She flew on top of it and surfed on the giant wave. She rammed the wave onto the monsters. Kathy was confident that she got them. When she looked back, she was surprised that the monsters were still alive. Some of the monsters were curled up into a ball while the others merely slashed at the water. Kathy then grunted, turned back, and tried again. The Anguirus monsters now all rolled toward Kathy. Kathy made the wave bigger as she tried to wipe them out, but the monsters went through the water. Kathy then tried to surf at the Ebirahs again, but like the Anguirus monsters, they cut through the water. Kathy then commanded the gems to make the water disappear. She then landed onto the ground.

_Oh, come on! What am I doing wrong? I was confident that just any attack from the Sol Hearts would work! Are they stronger than the previous monsters?_ Kathy thought while sweating bullets on her forehead. She shook her head and proceeded to change the heart on her neck with the green one. _I've got to work fast! I need to be useful to Blaze! I could do this myself! _Kathy thought with determination.

"Need a hand, Kathy?" Blaze asked as she walked beside Kathy with her hands on her hips.

"...! Ack! B-Blaze! No, I got this! I, uh, was just too overzealous! Yeah, that's all!" Kathy shouted while being startled by Blaze's sudden presence.

"Are you sure? I saw your fighting tactics a few minutes ago. It doesn't seem like water fazes them. How about fighting them with fire? You can fire your energy beams while I use my fire abilities," Blaze replied while raising one eyebrow at Kathy.

Kathy then felt embarrassed and awkward as she rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly at Blaze. "Uh, um, thanks for the tip, Blaze. However, I am still positive that I could fight them my own way," Kathy said shyly.

Blaze then looked at Kathy with scrutiny. "Um, Kathy? It **is** fine if you take my advice, you know," Blaze replied with suspicion.

"Uh! I know! It's just a fluke! I got it this time!" Kathy defended quickly.

Blaze sighed. "Alright, do as you please. Let's just finish this," Blaze responded while shaking her head.

"Right!" Kathy replied. She then flew back to the monsters again. Blaze then ran toward the monsters as well._ I...I can't be weak. I'm stronger now! I've got to fight on my own now! Over the years that I had fought with my mother, I was always weak whenever I confront monsters or Battra. I mostly fail to beat them. My mother was the one who usually stopped them. But I should be the one to beat the monsters now. I know that Blaze cares for me, but I got to prove myself that I'm not the weak, little girl anymore. I can fight my own battles, and I'm going to do this for my mother and for myself! _Kathy thought fiercely as she focuses on her enemies. The monsters roared at the approaching girls.

EEEEEUUUUUGGGHHH! EEEEEUUUUUGGHHH! KKKRRRIIIIEEEE!

Kathy then used her next attack. She summoned sharp, thorny vines out of her gems. She whipped at the Anguirus monsters. The monsters cried in pain, but they rolled into balls so that they could protect themselves. Kathy was about to use her energy beams, but Blaze was faster as she used her fire powers on the monsters. She shot big bursts of fireballs as if they were bombs onto the Anguirus monsters. Once the monsters were hit, big explosions of fire erupted on them, and the monsters took major damage despite being in their protective armor. The monsters burned until they exploded into dark particles. Kathy smiled a bit sheepishly as she saw that Blaze beat her into defeating them. She quickly brushed it off and turned her attention at the remaining monsters.

Kathy then tried to lasso her vines at two of the monster's claws. She was effective in snagging both of the claws. She then yanked hard on the monster's claws as a way to pull them off. However, the other Ebirah monsters used their claws to cut the vines off. Kathy was shocked as her eyes widened in surprise. These monsters are really fighting back this time! They are a lot smarter now!

_What?! That didn't work either?! Man, either I'm taking this as slow as I can, or those monsters are stronger than the ones from Infant Island and Monster Island! This is embarrassing!_ Kathy thought as she blushed in embarrassment.

Another second later, Blaze then jumped and boosted into one of the monster's chest. The impact sent the huge Ebirah monster down on his back. He cried as way to tell the other monsters that he needs help. As Blaze was on top of the monster's chest, she immediately burned the monster's face with her hands. The other Ebirah monsters then went to the fallen monster to try to help him. Kathy then grunted as she thought. _Ugh! Alright, Blaze. You made your point. I should've listened to your advice in the first place! After all, you were only helping me out. I shouldn't be ungrateful now. That would be childish for me to do so after all the help you did. I really should step up my game here though. These monsters are getting tougher now. I shouldn't be lax when it comes to fighting them!_

Kathy then used her energy beams at the remaining Ebirah monsters. Sparks and explosions naturally came when Kathy hit the monsters. The force that the energy beams did when she hit the monsters were strong enough that it knocked them back from the fallen monster and Blaze. Kathy continued to fire her energy beams at the remaining monsters as Blaze burned the one Ebirah monster on his face and his claws. Almost simultaneously, the monster that Blaze was burning burst into dark particles, and the monsters that Kathy was shooting energy beams at also burst into dark particles. All of the Ebirah monsters cried in unison before they were defeated.

CCCCCRRRRRIIIIEEEE! CCCCCCRRRRIIIIEEEE! CCCCRRRRIIIIEEEEE!

Many of those cries were also heard by three more monsters as they were destroyed.

CCCCRRRRIIIEEE! CCCRRRIIIIEEE! CCCCRRRIIIIEEE!

Then, all of them were gone. All that was left was the fire on the ground that the monsters were burned on. Kathy then wiped her brow. Yes, all of the monsters were defeated at long last. Blaze breathed a sigh of relief. At least now she knows that Central Southern Island is safe now. Both of the robots and monsters are gone.

Kathy then flew down to the ground near Blaze. Kathy then said, "Well, at least the monsters are gone. Do you think Marine will be safe now?".

Blaze nodded. "Yes, I think so. Thanks for helping me get rid of the robots and monsters on this island. With your efforts, this island is safe," Blaze replied.

Kathy smiled a little at Blaze's gratefulness until she frowned again. Blaze noticed this and asked, "Is something wrong, Kathy?".

Kathy looked down and away from Blaze's eyes as she said, "Blaze, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to your advice earlier. I really just want to fight them on my own. I guess it was foolish of me to think that way since now that we're a team".

Blaze's eyes widened at Kathy's apology. She never considered Kathy to feel sorry about heeding her advice like that. She honestly didn't mind if Kathy could beat the monsters without using the energy beams. But why did Kathy apologize anyway? Was there a reason?

Blaze then awkwardly replied, "Um, well, it's okay, Kathy. You were just trying your best. You didn't mean to do wrong".

Kathy then looked back up at Blaze. She then said with sad, unsure eyes, "Are you sure? Are you really fine with that?".

Blaze nodded again and smiled gently at Kathy. "Yes, I'm fine, Kathy. You don't need to apologize anymore," Blaze answered calmly.

Kathy smiled again in relief. She then said, "Hey, let's go check on Marine. I bet she will want to know if the monsters are gone".

"I agree. Let's go find her. She said that she is in the underground base. We would find her there," Blaze responded as she turned around and walked toward the south path into the tropical forest.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Kathy shouted before she ran to catch up to Blaze. The two girls walked side by side to each other as they made their way to the underground base. They walked in silence which wasn't bad for the two of them. They did need a break from all of the intensity of the fighting. Kathy was especially grateful since she would rather be in her thoughts right now. There was a lot of things rolling in Kathy's mind.

_What happened back there? I sincerely thought that I could beat them by using my Sol Hearts. Did I do something wrong? Were they really stronger than the previous monsters? I should've beaten them with my Sol Gems instead. Those gems could easily stop them as well. Wait. Don't tell me that I was thinking selfishly as I fought the monsters. If I did, then that would explain the reason why I couldn't beat them. Thinking selfishly would weaken my fighting skills. But that doesn't make sense. How could fighting for yourself possibly be selfish? I was only trying to prove to myself that I'm stronger now than I was in the past. What is wrong with that? I thought having confidence is a good thing. What is it that I'm missing here?_ Kathy brooded as she looked down while she walked.

A few moments later, they found the little bunker that has a hole in the ground. Blaze then went to the hole and shouted, "Hey! Marine! Get up here! We're back from fighting the monsters!".

Marine then quickly climbed up the hole and got back up on the surface. She then looked at Blaze and smiled brightly. "Is it true? Are all the bad monsters gone?" Marine asked with hope in her eyes.

Blaze smiled and nodded. "Yes, they're gone. You and your crew are safe now. Your crew can come up now," Blaze answered with confidence.

Marine nodded, turned to the hole and shouted into it. "Hey, guys! You can come up now! The coast is clear! Oh! Also, bring that device that we've found the other day! I bet that Blaze could use it!".

The crew quickly got out of the base. One of them held a special electronic device. Blaze and Kathy raised their eyebrows at the device. Blaze spoken up about it. "Um, Marine? What is that device that your crew member is holding anyway?" Blaze asked while feeling curious.

Marine looked a little mischievous as she explained, "Well, you see. Remember when I told you that one of my crew members had found Dr. Eggman Nega's airships? See, I came up with a brilliant idea to go spy and check on what those robots are up to. Sure, my fellow crew mates were against the idea, but I want to help you by stealing information from Dr. Eggman Nega's robots. I was sure that it would help you beat him in some way. Turns out, I did find something! I found what appears to be an electronic map of the Southern Islands! Maybe this will help you on your travels!".

Blaze and Kathy gasped and looked at each other. They then smiled and turned back at Marine. Blaze complimented Marine, "Wow, Marine! I'm impressed with you! Normally, I would correct you for doing some risky moves like spying, but I will give you a pass on this one. I'll admit that it was very brave of you to do that. Just don't get the idea that it's okay to do it all the time. Please wait until you're older to do more dangerous stunts, okay?".

Marine giggled as she replied, "Aw, alright, I'll do as you asked. But thanks for the compliment, Blaze! You shouldn't underestimate a future captain in training such as myself! I'll find a way to make those blokes pay for what they did to you, Blaze! Just you watch!".

Blaze grinned as she nodded. "Hmph. Very well. I will wait and see what you will do when that day comes," Blaze agreed. Blaze then grabbed the device from a fellow crew member and looked at it. The device really did show all of the islands in the Sol Kingdom. Blaze smirked. It looks like they might find the Sol Hearts much faster now!

Kathy put her hand on Blaze as she spoke, "Hey, Blaze? Do you think that it would be much safer if Marine and her crew stayed at my island? There will be less chances for Dr. Eggman Nega or Battra to come and hurt them if Marine and the crew had stayed at my island. Besides, you did say that you haven't seen Marine in months. I think it will be the perfect opportunity for you two to spend some time together. I would also like to spend some time with Marine as well. So, what do think, Blaze?".

Blaze looked at Kathy for a second before looking at Marine and the crew. They were happily chatting amongst themselves. Marine was as usual the excitable one of the group. Blaze then thought about Kathy's proposal. _I could see her point. It's true that there are no monsters or robots around, but that doesn't mean it's completely safe. Also, I guess that I do miss Marine a lot now that I think about it. Didn't Gardon say that Marine is lonely these days? She must've missed me a lot more than I do. Well, I suppose that Marine and the others will be safer if they stayed on Infant Island for now. Once this whole thing is over, they could come back to Central Southern Island. Yes, that's sounds like a plan._ Blaze pondered as she closed her eyes.

Blaze then opened her eyes and looked at Kathy again. Blaze then said, "Okay, Kathy. I think that's a good plan".

Kathy did a thumbs up and a wink. "Alright! I think it's also a good idea to tell them that I'm a monster too when we get back to Infant Island. They need to know that they are in good hands," Kathy replied cheerfully.

Blaze smiled. "Yes, that would be very necessary. They need to know that they can trust you. Anyways, you should do the honors," Blaze said as she swung her arms toward the others.

Kathy nodded as said, "Gladly". She then walked over to Marine and her crew. She then got their attention by shouting, "Hey! Everyone! Listen up!".

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Kathy. Marine was especially curious to what Kathy had to say. Kathy then placed on hand on her hip as she spoke with a serious expression. "I know that all the robots and monsters are gone, however, it is still too dangerous to stay here. Dr. Eggman Nega and Battra could send more of their forces here on this island. Also, it appears that your homes are destroyed and don't have a lot of places to stay or food to eat. Therefore, as a temporary solution, all of you are coming to stay at my island: Infant Island. You will be much safer there, and you will have plenty to eat there if you're worried about food. I could teleport all of you there along with Blaze so that we could make it there together. Do you guys understand what I'm saying?" Kathy spoke authoritatively.

The crew members and Marine looked at each other with shocked expressions. They were looking kind of nervous at first, but then they nodded in agreement since they understood Kathy's intentions. Marine then said to Kathy, "Okay, we can agree to go with you since Blaze will come with us. But first things first, is it true that you can teleport us? If you can do that, then that's just the coolest thing I had ever heard! How do you do that?!".

Kathy smiled brightly at Marine as she explained, "That's easy to explain. I use my Sol Gems to teleport wherever I go. I use my memories as a portal to the location I had in mind, and then I shout 'Teleport!' to get us to that location".

"Wow! That's so cool! Teleport us! Teleport us! I want to see it!" Marine yelled excitedly as she waved her arms around.

Blaze just smiled as she shook her head. She then walked to Kathy as she said to Marine, "Just calm down, Marine. We will teleport to Infant Island soon. Kathy, will you please send us there?".

Kathy nodded. "Okay! Everyone! Form a circle and hold each other's hands! It will help me teleport everyone there with ease," Kathy replied as waved her hands back to her. Everyone did as Kathy said and had formed a circle. They then hold each other's hands. Blaze then held Marine's hand as she waits for Kathy's hand. Kathy pulled out her Sol Gems, held them, and then held Blaze's and a crew member's hand. The gems glowed purple and felt warm on Kathy's hands. Kathy closed her eyes. The light on the gems grew brighter as it engulfed the entire group. Everyone then closed their eyes when the light was too bright. Kathy then shouted, "Teleport!". Thus, everyone from Central Southern Island had teleported to Infant Island.

The girls have two Sol Hearts now, and the journey is about to get tougher.

**Another chapter done! Man, this took way too long to make! I'm sorry that I didn't get it done on time. It was one thing that I did procrastinate a bit, however, this chapter was difficult to write due to being unsure on how it should go. So, that's why it took too long. I'm still writing this story so don't worry about me quitting this story. I did take some time into improving Kathy's character and giving her a glimpse into her backstory. This chapter should be the start of Kathy's internal conflict. So, there's something to see develop in future chapters. Also, thank you so much for being patient! You guys are the best! But I will still get chapters in about 3 or 4 days though. However, if something like this happens again, then expect a next chapter in about a week at least. Anyways, please R&R!**


	6. A Time For Torture And A Time For Play

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter 6: A Time For Torture And A Time To Play

"**Sir. We just got some bad news. Unit 2. of the Nega Air Fleet had been destroyed. Also, it seems that all of the crew in Central Southern Island had been destroyed. We got no messages from the commander in hours, after he had told us that they had acquired a Sol Heart. Therefore, we have no way into transporting that heart into your possession, King Battra. What should we do, sir?"** one of Dr. Eggman Nega's loyal Egg Pawns had said to an enraged Battra.

Battra then growled as he tightened his fists. He is on the balcony again as he looked at the stunning view of another sunset. He had just received a message hours ago that Dr. Eggman Nega's henchmen had found a Sol Heart. He was very pleased to hear that he had a bit of insurance that could benefit him if Kathy and Blaze tried to counterattack him. He waited hours later to receive the heart. However, this news just frustrated him. _Oh, darn it! Just why did it have to happen?! I had given that idiot doctor a chance to help with my plans, and instead, his idiotic robots just couldn't fight to save their lives! Furthermore, this is the second time that I lost a Sol Heart to that stupid girl, Kathy! After all, she's obviously the one who destroyed those robots! I don't need any evidence to know that I'm right because it is just too predictable at this point!_ Battra brooded as he was seething in fury.

An angry aura surrounded Battra. The robot then looked confused as he said, **"Um, sir? What are going to-?"**

"Go get to your Master and tell him to come in here NOW!" Battra interrupted angrily.

The robot panicked as he quickly saluted Battra and said, **"Yes, sir! I'll tell Master right away!".**

The robot then left the balcony quickly and ran to the main control room. Battra then resumed staring at the sunset with such vehemence in his red, glowing eyes. The robot then went into the main control room and walked up to Dr. Eggman Nega. Dr. Eggman Nega was focused on finishing the final touches on his invention. After making a few more adjustments, Dr. Eggman Nega then stopped and shouted, "Finally! I'm done with my latest and greatest invention: a shock collar! It took a while to finish this, but I've finally completed this! I'm sure that Battra will be proud of my ingenious invention! Hahahahaha!".

"**Um, Master? Master?"** the robot said while approaching the giddy doctor.

Dr. Eggman Nega turned around and frowned at his minion. "How dare you interrupt me while I'm celebrating! You better have a good excuse as to why you are interrupting me!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled while feeling irritated. Can't he just celebrate his achievements in peace anymore?

"**Actually, Master, Battra had called me to tell you to go talk to him immediately. He said it's urgent news,"** the robot answered with hesitance while saluting the doctor.

Dr. Eggman Nega raised his eyebrows at that news. _That's strange. Whatever is the reason that Battra want me to talk to him anyway? Did something come up in our plans? Oh, well, I guess I will bring the shock collar with me so that I will inform him that it's complete._ Dr. Eggman Nega thought as he stroked his gray mustache.

"Fine. I'll go right away. Now, get back to work!" Dr. Eggman Nega ordered as he nodded to the robot.

"**Understood. Sir," **the robot replied. He then went back to the computer monitors with the other robots.

Dr. Eggman Nega then grabbed the shock collar and left the main control room. He then walked through the hallways. Each branching hallway has more robots guarding it. The robots saluted Dr. Eggman Nega as he walked past them. Some of the robots stepped to the side as Dr. Eggman Nega walked through each specific hallway. Dr. Eggman Nega finally reached the balcony which he presumed where Battra was staying at. Dr. Eggman Nega then announced his presence before Battra who was still staring at the view before him.

"King Battra, you called for me, sir? I have some great news to tell you. The prototype for the shock collar is now complete. You may proceed to test it on some poor prisoner if you like. Now then, what is it that you want to talk about?" Dr. Eggman Nega said.

"I am very disappointed in you, Doctor. Tell me. Why did your forces from Central Southern Island get destroyed so easily? I thought you had upgraded your robots," Battra said while not looking at Dr. Eggman Nega.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I did upgrade my forces. I sent more airships and robots! Just what happened at Central Southern Island?" Dr. Eggman Nega replied while being confused.

Battra turned around with the most disgusted look on his face. He spat back. "Idiot! When I meant 'upgrade', I meant 'changing the exterior armor to an improved and stronger one'! You clearly didn't change the robots' exterior armor, didn't you?!".

"Urk! Ah, uh, no, s-sir!" Dr. Eggman Nega stuttered as he backed away from Battra.

Battra face-palmed. "Ugh! Of coarse, you didn't! Do you want to know why I had asked you that?" Battra replied while feeling frustrated.

"N-no. Why did you...uh ask?" Dr. Eggman Nega asked tentatively.

"All of your forces were destroyed again! That blasted moth effortlessly destroyed your forces!" Battra answered angrily.

"Huh?! M-moth?! What moth are you talking about?!" Dr. Eggman Nega asked while panicking.

"I'm talking about that moth girl, Kathy! I thought at first that it was only by luck that Kathy could destroy your robots. However, since it had happened twice, I'm beginning to think that your forces are too weak! You should call all of your forces back and rebuild them so that they can withstand Kathy's and Blaze's attacks!" Battra yelled while stomping his foot for emphasis.

"W-WHAT?! Th-There's no way I can do that! I don't know what the best material is for building stronger robots! I don't have the resources to build those kinds of robots! In fact, I don't have that much time to build newer robots! It takes a lot of manpower and time to build robots, and since I had made my forces several months ago, all of the robots I have are the only versions that I have! It looks like we are going to have to settle with that!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled as he defended his point.

"Seriously?! That's the best excuse you've come up with?! Arrrgh! How can you be any more disappointing?! Grrr! Humans are always so useless! So pathetic! Of coarse, you need like a hundred of humans to build more robots! Why am I not surprised?! Why can't you use your robots to manufacture more robots?! Huh?!" Battra yelled while pulling on his yellow horns.

"Well, um, even if the robots did work together, it would at least take a week to build another army of stronger robots. We just don't have enough time!" Dr. Eggman Nega answered while sweating.

Battra groaned as he face-palmed again. "Siiiiigh. Fine. We'll just have to deal with your mistake. Anyways, the reason I told you this is because I've lost a Sol Heart in which **your** robots had found. It is clearly obvious that Kathy and Blaze were there because they had destroyed your robots from Monster Island. I wouldn't be surprised if they took the Sol Heart from Central Southern Island too. If they are after the Sol Hearts, then that would be a disadvantage to our plan," Battra replied while crossing his arms and looked at Dr. Eggman Nega with a disapproving look.

"Oh! Ah, I see. That is bad news," Dr. Eggman Nega said while tugging his collar and looked embarrassed.

"Yeah. It is bad. But never mind that. You say that the shock collar is complete then? Very well. Bring it to me," Battra ordered while extending his hand.

Dr. Eggman Nega did as Battra had commanded and gave the silver shock collar to Battra. Battra looked at it and smiled evilly._ Perfect. I am one step closer to my ideal utopia._ Battra thought wickedly.

"So, um, am I allowed to go now?" Dr. Eggman Nega asked nervously.

"Yes, you are. However, there are two things you must do," Battra answered while looking at the shock collar.

"Okay, so, what is it that I must do?" Dr. Eggman Nega asked.

Battra walked toward Dr. Eggman Nega. He then took some blueprints from his pocket and gave them to Dr. Eggman Nega. The doctor was confused at first when he took the blueprints, but then his eyes widened when he saw what was drawn here. Battra then spoke.

"These blueprints are for the new aircraft that I need you to build. The last blueprint is for your new invention that you need to build as well. I want you to fight Kathy and Blaze while controlling that machine," Battra said.

"YOU WANT ME TO BUILD A GIANT MECH ROBOT?!" Dr. Eggman Nega shouted as his eyes almost bulged out of his glasses.

Battra nodded. "Yes, a mech robot would be perfect to defeat those girls," Battra replied.

"Are-Are you crazy?! Didn't I just say that I can't build these machines within a short amount of time?!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled now feeling angry.

"Yes, I heard you said that. But you know what? I don't care. I'm the King of the Sol Kingdom now. That means you **will obey** me for** every single command** I give you. I'll give a piece of advice on how you should build these machines. Just drink coffee, focus on making the giant mech, and at least make all of your robots on this island and every other island to build the aircrafts for you. Thus, you will get all of these new weapons built in time for tomorrow. Did I make myself clear?" Battra responded menacingly while smiling deviously.

Dr. Eggman Nega flinched in fright. He slowly nodded in understanding. Normally, he would object to being treated as a slave and not as a commanding ruler, however, Battra is the only person could intimidate him into forced labor. He gulped and said, "Uh, um, understood, King Battra. I'll get back to work right away!".

Dr. Eggman Nega then turned around and bailed out of there. Battra then smirked. _Heh. That was too easy. _Battra thought as he walked out of the balcony. Battra then went to the dungeon where the prisoner, Gardon, was held captive. When Battra made it to the dungeon room, he walked to the prison cell where Gardon was at. He approached the cell, and Gardon looked up from his chained bonds to Battra's sinister eyes. Gardon quaked in fear as he saw Battra. Gardon doesn't know what Battra was planning or why he came down to the dungeon. Gardon was startled when Battra spoke.

"Get up, prisoner! Come here!" Battra commanded as he pointed at the ground outside of the cell.

Gardon quickly got up despite his chains. He carefully went to the cell's door. Battra unlocked the door by using the key that was on the table that was away from the cell. Gardon walked out of the cell and stared at Battra while waiting for what his next order would be.

"Now, follow me. We are going to the experiment lab down the hall. You are going to undergo some tests, and I need you to wear this collar during these tests. Understood?" Battra explained as he looked at Gardon with seriousness in his eyes.

"Understood!" Gardon yelled as he felt nervous the second Battra had mentioned "tests". He had no idea what kind of tests that Battra was planning, but he knew that it can't be good. Boy, was he ever right.

-At the Experiment Lab-

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Gardon asked as he wore the shock collar around his neck.

Gardon was in a white-tiled room. There were speakers above the room near the ceiling. There was also a big glass window that looked into the white room. Battra was staring at Gardon while he was standing near a control panel with a microphone on the stand. Some robots were there maintaining control of the computer monitors and other mechanical equipment that the lab has. Battra was holding a remote control with a red button on it. Dr. Eggman Nega had created the remote control first before working on the shock collar. Its purpose was to control the shock collar. Battra then leaned in to speak into the microphone to answer Gardon's question.

"You are going to interact with a test subject. Specifically, a robot child. I want you to try to reason with the child," Battra answered.

"A robot child? What should I do while I talk to it?" Gardon asked while feeling confused.

"I'm not telling you. It wouldn't be authentic if you don't react naturally when you have a child for the first time. Parents are naturally clueless when raising their first child. They don't know what would be the best coarse of action would be after their child is two years old. Anyone could be familiar with the infancy stage, but no one has a clue on how to handle children when they walk and talk on their own. I'm going to test you on how you behave when you are around the child. If you do something which I dislike, I'm going to push this button, and the shock collar will give you a good amount of electricity through your body. I'll warn you though. That shock collar will really hurt you. **So, be careful now**," Battra explained while being ominous in the end.

The lab room turned dark while the light in the white room stayed on. Like Battra had said, a robot child came running into the room after another robot opened the door to the white room. The robot child was silver-coated, has a round head with red eyes, has a speaker for a mouth, has a small body, has rubber arms and rubber legs, and has small hands and feet. The child was screaming as he ran around the place ready to play with anything he sees. The robot spotted Gardon, and the robot began to run to him. Gardon felt confused and unsettled as he saw the child run toward him. He didn't expect the robot child to tackle him and jump on him as the robot yelled.

"**Play with me! Let's play! Let's play!"** the robot child yelled.

"Um, hey, just calm down. I don't want to play. There are no toys here so that means I can't play with you," Gardon reasoned.

"**Play! Play!"** the robot child yelled not understanding what Gardon is saying.

"No. No play time," Gardon reasoned again while trying to be patient.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I WANT TO PLAY WITH YOOOOOOUUU!"** the robot child wailed while hitting Gardon on the chest.

_Good grief! Blaze wasn't like this when she was at this age! What do I do with this rambunctious robotic child?_ Gardon thought as he was sweating. The robot child kept on hitting him as it continued shouting "Play with me!" over and over again. The robot child started to punch Gardon's face to get a reaction out of him.

"OWWW!" Gardon yelped as he quickly shoved the child out of the way and held onto his nose.

The robot child laughed at this. **"Hahahaha! Big bear got a booboo! Big bear got a booboo!"** the robot child laughed while pointing at Gardon.

_Technically, I'm a koala bear, not a normal bear. However, that doesn't matter! What DOES matter is this child's terrible behavior! Okay, I've had it! It's time for that child to learn some manners! The hard way!_ Gardon thought after he massaged his nose. He lost all of his patience. This was definitely not at all how Blaze behaved when she was a toddler. Being Blaze's babysitter back in the day, Gardon remembered how quiet and obedient Blaze was when she was two to three years old. Gardon took care of Blaze when her parents were busy doing their royal duties or on trips out to sea. Play time was usually a quiet activity for the two of them, not a time for screaming, yelling, or demanding for attention. So, having a misbehaved child is really irritating for Gardon. Gardon shook his head and turned to the robot child who was still mocking him.

"**Big bear is a poopie head! Big bear is a poopie head!"** the robot child mocked.

"That's it! Come here, you!" Gardon exclaimed. He then got up and quickly grabbed the robotic child. The robot child didn't like that it was being handled roughly so it cried. Gardon then turned the robot child around. He then raised his hand and spanked the robot child's bottom a few times. Naturally, this action made the robot upset. The robot cried even more. Gardon kept on swatting until suddenly...

BZZZZZZZZTT!

Suddenly, the shock collar zapped Gardon with thousands of volts of electricity. The electricity went through Gardon's body. Gardon felt intense pain from the shock collar. He immediately stopped spanking and fell down to the ground as he was electrocuted. He yelled in pain. A few seconds later, the shock collar had stopped. Gardon was twitching and convulsing on the ground. Battra then spoke into the microphone again.

"Ah, ah, ah, what you had done was incorrect. Hitting a child will make the child not trust you. Spanking, slapping, punching, pushing, choking, and kicking is not allowed," Battra corrected.

Once Gardon stopped spazzing out, he slowly got onto his knees as he looked at the glass window. It was still dark in the lab, but Battra's red eyes are the only light that Gardon could see. It was very terrifying.

Gardon then responded. "Huh? I thought that spanking a child would help the child to behave. How could that be a bad thing to a child?".

"You are too naïve. It does not matter in the child's mind. The child will do anything to avoid getting spanked again. It includes being sneaky as they hide, lie, or betray you so that they could escape punishment. The child may be obedient now, however, repeating the same punishment could result the child into having trust issues with their parents in the future. Children see spanking as crossing one of their boundaries, both physically and mentally. If they see you as a threat now, then they won't come to you with personal problems because they fear that they will be punished or judged. Therefore, no physical violence at any time, even if they** are** being disobedient or disrespectful towards you," Battra explained in a calm and calculated manner. Battra was smirking in the darkness as he watches Gardon feel afraid and confused.

"But! But what should I do then?!" Gardon yelled as he felt desperate for any kind of help. He does not want to be shocked again. It was too painful.

"You should try talking to the child then. Use your words to correct him. Didn't every parent tell their child that he or she should use their own words instead of hitting? Well, parents should follow their own advice and use their words to correct their child. That is what you should be doing, prisoner," Battra answered without hesitation.

Gardon gulped as he heard Battra say "prisoner" in the most spiteful tone. He then turned to the child again. The robot child was running in circles, clearly unaware about what's going on. Gardon sighed and walked to the child. The robot child looked at Gardon and made a sound that was similar to a raspberry.

"**You meanie! I don't like you!"** the robot child shouted.

"Come here," Gardon commanded in a calm tone.

"**No!"** the robot child shouted.

Gardon frowned. "I said 'come here'. I need to tell you something. You cannot hurt me like that," Gardon said as he tried again.

"**I don't wanna!"** the robot child yelled as it crossed its arms.

Gardon is feeling impatient. Is there anything he could say that would make the child pay attention to him? He figured a bit of yelling could give the child a reason to shut up and listen. So, he tried that.

"Young man! You will come here and listen to what I say! You should show respect to your elders! Now, come here this instant or I'll-!" Gordon yelled as high as he could before he was cut off by the robot child's crying.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAHHH! THE MEANIE'S YELLING AT MEEEEEEE! WAAAAAAHHHH!"** the robot child cried very loudly.

BZZZZZZZZZTTT!

At that moment, the shock collar electrocuted Gardon again. He fell down to the ground. He could only twitch and shake while being electrocuted. The shock was gone after a few seconds. Gardon's blue hat fell down as he got up on his knees again. The robot child saw the hat, ran over to Gardon's position, and swiped the hat off the ground.

"H-Hey!" Gardon exclaimed as he tried to grab his hat back. However, the robot child quickly ran off to the corner of the room. The robot child then wore the hat on its head. Gardon slowly got up on his feet. Battra then spoke into the microphone again.

"Well then, would you look at that, you made the incorrect choice again. Don't you know that yelling is considered a threat in the child's perspective? You shouldn't yell at the child when you're correcting him or her. It hurts the child emotionally. Therefore, when you correct the child, do not yell, scream, or shout at the child. I want you to speak to the child in an appropriate manner, like you would do when talking to an adult. Talk in a calm tone, and don't get angry when the child isn't listening to you. Besides, how would you like it if you heard someone scream in front of you? Like this..." Battra corrected again. Battra then used his Sol Gems to teleport from the lab and go into the white room where Gardon was. He teleported right front of Gardon. Gardon yelped at Battra's sudden appearance. Battra then grabbed Gardon's shoulders and roared at him.

GGGGGYYYYYYRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!

Gardon stiffened in fear after that loud roar. Battra smirked as he said, "See, it **is** terrifying when someone yells at you. That is what every child perceives the parent when the parent yells at him or her. It is like a monster scaring a human or a Mobian, in your case. Now, try again with this information in mind".

Battra then teleported again back to the dark lab behind the control panel. Gardon had to take a few deep breaths before approaching the robot child. The robot child is still playing with the blue hat. Gardon then knelt down to the child. The robot child looked up and then held the hat tighter. The robot child then looked away from Gardon. Gardon then tried speaking to the robot child again.

"Hey, kid. Can you give that hat back to me?" Gardon asked calmly.

"**But I like the hat! I want it!"** the robot child exclaimed.

"I know you want it, but the hat is mine. It belongs to me," Gardon reasoned.

"**No! It's mine!" **the robot child shouted while holding the hat.

"That hat doesn't belong to you. Please, give it back," Gardon ordered while extending out his hand.

"**I want to play with it! I don't like you!"** the robot child exclaimed.

Gardon shook his head as he is starting to feel impatient again, however, he restrains himself from shouting at the child. He feared that if he yelled, he would get zapped again. He then tried a different approach.

"Okay then, if you don't give me that hat, you will get a time out. You deserve it after stealing my hat and hitting me earlier. Now, will you give me the hat or not?" Gardon replied while thinking that will convince the robot child to give the hat to him.

"**NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT A TIME-OUT! I DON'T! I DON'T!"** the robot child cried.

_Uh oh! That's not a good sign._ Gardon thought as he started to panic. He feared he made another mistake. Indeed, he was right.

BZZZZZZZTT!

Again, he was electrocuted by the shock collar. He put his hands on the ground so that he can maintain some balance. The robot child then got up and ran away to another part of the white room. After Gardon was zapped, he then steadied his breathing as he winces in pain. He was still shaking a little after the shock. Battra spoke again into the microphone.

"Aw, how sad. You were doing so well before you threatened the child. You should not make any threats to the child. Threating the child by giving him or her a time-out hurts them psychologically. It makes them feel powerless when you give them an 'either-or-else' type of choice. I'm ashamed of you, prisoner. First, spanking, then yelling, and now making threats of a time-out. Don't you realize these actions of subtle threats pave the way to even more hurtful threats in the future?! Threats of abuse and abandonment always start from smaller, minor threats like spanking and time-outs. So, restrain yourself from threating the child to obey you!" Battra corrected again like last time.

"But! But!" Gardon exclaimed as he struggled to get up. He turned around to face the glass wall again. He continued saying, "Giving time-outs is normal as well as spanking. It's the usual procedure to correct children into behaving. I mean I used those techniques when I corrected Blaze when she was a toddler, and she behaved immediately after I had done it. What do you mean that those actions are harmful to the child's psyche? I'm sure that this robot will learn to behave after I try it again".

"Oh? So, you say you've reared Blaze then? Well, I'll tell you right now that your reasoning is foolish," Battra replied.

"What? How?" Gardon asked while feeling confused.

"Simple. Not every child is the same. Children are different from one another due to having different tempers. Most of the time, they won't respond well to correction techniques like those. Assuming that one child will be quiet and well-behaved is a rather a foolish assumption. It is like assuming that a pet is well-behaved just because you happened to interact with one of them. Spanking and threating a pet as a way to train them is wrong and considered animal abuse. Back in the days when humans ruled this world, there used to exist animal abusers who purposely hurt animals like you Mobians. It is only fitting that many of those people had died from Godzilla attacking their cities. After all, Godzilla was a giant, mutated, fire-breathing lizard. You know, an animal. Anyways, my point is that children like animals should be respected and protected. Now, don't make any other threats! Understood?" Battra explained while speaking in a menacing tone.

Gardon gulped before he nodded his head. Battra then said, "Good".

With that, Gardon then tried repeatedly to convince the child that he needs his hat back. He also tried reasoning with the child that hitting is wrong. Yet, Gardon still made no progress. The cycle repeats itself when Gardon made a mistake in correcting. The robot child screams or cries. He gets electrocuted by the shock collar, and Battra tells him he's wrong and corrects him by explaining why it is. For every mistake that Gardon had made, some of these explanations that Battra are said were ones such as name-calling and berating. Although that one is a bit ironic considering Battra had berated him throughout the entire experiment.

[Name Calling]

"How could you say that to a child?! Calling the robot 'stupid'! Next, you're going to say to him that he's metallic, which will make him more self-conscious for being different and for being a robot! You are disapproving when children name-calls other children! So, how come you're doing it too, hypocrite?! Name-calling children as a punishment lowers their self-esteem! This is how bullies are made, prisoner! Now, try again!".

[Berating]

"Are you going to be that **harsh** over a child who took your hat or the fact that he hit you?! He doesn't even know better! He's just a toddler! Toddlers aren't even aware of why other people are hurt by their own actions! They just do as they please! Honestly! If keep on berating him like this, then the child's going to have low self-esteem! He's going to have to tread carefully around you in the future because he wants to please you! Can you be anymore cruel to the child?! Now, try again and speak gently to him!".

It went on like that for several minutes. Gardon felt tired, anxious, and sore at this point. Not only did he got hurt physically but also emotionally as Battra kept correcting him on_ how _to correct the child. Gardon also started to question himself on whether he did a good job or not in babysitting Blaze since he kept hearing the lessons from Battra. Gardon wants to argue if what Battra said was right or not, but he doesn't want to be punished again. So, Gardon kept his opinions to himself.

Eventually, Gardon gave up as he accepted the robot child's rude actions. He then said to the robot child, "Alright, you can keep the hat, but after you're done playing with it, you're giving it back to me. Look, I'll play with you. I'll be gentle with you. If you hit me, I'll show you how to be gentle. It'll be like a little exercise. I'm sorry that I've been hurtful towards you by spanking you, yelling at you, threatening you, calling you names, being harsh on you, and other things that made you cry. Let's play together".

"**Yay! Play! Play!" **the robot child shouted.

_Did it work? Please be it! Please be it! Please be it!_ Gardon thought desperately as he cringed worrying that the shock collar would somehow activate even if he did this.

DING!

Gardon instinctively froze up as he thought that it was the buzzing sound of the collar again. He then realized that he wasn't shocked yet. Gardon looked at the glass wall again as he heard Battra clapping. Battra spoke into the microphone.

"Congratulations! You've finally got that right! See, you're now finally helping the child instead of hurting him. The experiment is over. You may come out of the room now," Battra said as he clapped his hands.

"Huh? That's it? What was the purpose of that experiment for? Finding new ways to torture prisoners?" Gardon asked while feeling perplexed.

"A good guess I'll admit, but no, that wasn't the purpose of the experiment. This test was to see if the prototype shock collar was working correctly. It seems that it will work even when it is finished," Battra answered.

"What?! So, it **is** a torture device!" Gordon exclaimed as his eyes went wide.

"As I said before, it is not for torture. You see, this remote control I have here is only for the prototype. It will not be used in the final project. When the shock collar is complete, it will activate automatically. Not to mention, the collar will instead be on your **forehead** instead of your neck. This is a part of my master plan," Battra clarified.

"Huh? What do you mean 'a part of your master plan'?" Gardon asked.

"It is a part of my Behavior Rehabilitation Program that will be carried out once the final product of the shock collar is complete. Over hundreds of shock collars will be made, and the people of the Sol Dimension will wear them. These shock collars are to moderate a person's behavior. If a person has dark thoughts such as deciding to lie, cheat, betray, abuse, or divorce, then the shock collar will activate to send painful shocks to the person. This will help the individual to not hurt one another. If the person did manage to hurt others despite the shocks, then I'll come to that person and execute them on the spot," Battra explained.

"What the-! You will kill them if they don't behave?! That's crazy! Why would you want to do that?! Why would you plan this anyway?!" Gardon asked as he was surprised.

Battra crossed his arms as he further explained his plan. "I kill them because they failed to be a help in the community or in a family. Society has gone downhill, and it needs to improve. I intend to make a utopia where families and communities are faithful to each other and help one another. Since I'm the king in the Sol Kingdom, I have the highest authority in the land. Therefore, I have the right to execute somebody if they misbehave. This will promote reverence as the people will recognize that not only that I had helped them become closer but also that I had executed justice to those who had wronged them. I'll be a hero in their eyes. Finally, there will be true peace in the land once the Behavior Rehabilitation Program is conducted. So, that's my plan in case you were wondering," Battra replied.

Gardon was dumbfounded by this plan. Out of all of the evil plans he heard of from Dr. Eggman Nega, not even one of them came close to how insane this plan is. Gardon bravely argued back.

"But that-that-that isn't right! You can't take away one's freedom so that society can get along peacefully! They won't learn from their mistakes if this happens! Even if I want our people to behave acceptably, I can't force them to behave! Having the freedom to choose what you want is more important than forced obedience!" Gardon yelled as he placed his hand over his chest.

At this bold statement, Battra slammed his fist onto the control panel as he argued back. "Oh? And what good has freedom ever did to us?! Harming children and spouses due to free will?! Ruining insignificant relationships by cheating behind a person's back due to free will?! Leaving marriages because of free will?! I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard believing that freedom is a good thing! It is clear that we aren't deserving of it due to how much we abuse it! Many people have been hurt badly due to these actions, and I want to put an end to it all!" Battra yelled angrily.

Gardon was speechless at Battra's argument. He could see why Battra wants to do this, but it still isn't right to him. Gardon looked down to the ground as he stopped talking. Strangely, he can't help but feel pity for Battra. What had happened to Battra that made him so obsessive that he wants to rebuild society into a dystopia of his?

"Now, prisoner. Get out of the room, right now," Battra said slowly.

Gardon did as he said. He didn't get his hat back from the robot child, but he didn't care. Gardon then waited in the lab for Battra's orders. Battra went over to him and took off the collar. He then ordered, "Now, go back to your prison cell! Robots! Escort the prisoner back to his cell!".

The robots then led Gardon back to his cell. Battra went back to the control panel. He placed the shock collar on the panel. He then placed his hands on the panel as he went into his thoughts.

_It will be fine. Once my plan succeeds, no one will hurt me anymore. I'll be safe. I'll be protected. I'll finally be secure with myself. No one will stop me or use me anymore. I'll finally be respected in the world. I'll certainly get my revenge on Klara once I get the other Sol Pendant from her daughter. I'll be new guardian of the Sol Pendant. A worthy guardian for the Sol Dimension. Klara and her daughter don't deserve to be guardians of that pendant. Neither are they worthy being guardians of the Sol Dimension. But I am, and I will prove it. _Battra thought sinisterly.

Battra then chuckled darkly. "Kathy the Moth, it is time for you to retire from your guardian job. It's just that...you seem **unfit** for the job. Heheheheh!" Battra said to himself while chuckling.

He kept on laughing to himself in the dark in the meantime. He stayed in that room for several hours before heading to bed.

-Meanwhile At Infant Island-

"Eeehhh?! You mean to tell us that you're a monster too?!" Marine shouted as she was surprised to learn who Kathy really was.

Her crew members also learned this as well since they were sitting down on the beach listening to Kathy explain herself. Marine was standing up because she could not sit still. Although this information made her stand still since she couldn't believe this amazing secret. Blaze was standing a few feet to the side where she could see Kathy and Marine staring at each other. Kathy was smiling jovially as usual. Kathy then happily responded to Marine.

"That's right! I really am a monster, but don't worry, I'm a friendly monster. I won't hurt you. I'll protect you, your crew members, and Blaze from any danger. It's my duty as a guardian, after all," Kathy replied.

"Wait. You're a guardian? Of what may I ask?" Marine asked while feeling curious.

Kathy showed her pendant to Marine. "I'm the guardian of the Sol Pendant. It's a very important pendant that I protect from the evil Battra. Battra was the one behind those dark monsters you saw back there. He wants to have my pendant so that he could have complete control over this dimension. He already has control over the Sol Emeralds. If he gets my pendant, then he will be unstoppable. But you don't have to worry. Blaze and I will stop Battra and Dr. Eggman Nega from having complete dominance over the Sol Dimension. So, everything will be okay. You can trust me," Kathy explained in a calm manner.

Marine looked at the pendant and then back up at Kathy. Marine can't help but smile broadly as she understood what Kathy had meant. Marine felt excited as she exclaimed, "Wowziers! I can't believe that there are good monsters around here! I thought all monsters are bad! Man, that is so cool! I like you already!".

Kathy can't help but giggle at Marine's comment. Kathy could already tell that she is going to enjoy having Marine around, even if it's only temporary. She loves kids after all. Kathy then thanked Marine.

"Aww, thank you, Marine. That was such a sweet thing to say. I think we're going to have a fun time. Say, do you want to play for a while? I'll play with you," Kathy replied gently while looking at Marine with tenderness in her eyes.

Marine gasped. She then beamed at Kathy as she said, "You really mean that?! Of coarse, I want to play! It will be so much fun! Blaze could come and play with us!".

"W-What?!" Blaze stammered.

Kathy turned to Blaze and smiled playfully at her. "Heh, yeah! Come join us, Blaze! It'll be fun!" Kathy chimed.

Blaze shook her head while feeling embarrassed as she retorted, "There is no way that I'm doing such childish antics! I need to look at the electronic map to see where the next location of the Sol Hearts is so that we can plan to go there tomorrow. I don't have to play!".

One of the crew members have spoken up. "Yeah, we don't have time to play. We need to get building on a new ship so that we could sail to the other islands. We could follow Blaze and help her find the Sol Hearts," the crew member said.

"Huh? You're going to do what?! You can't! It's too dangerous!" Blaze shouted as she turned to the crew members.

"Sorry, Blaze. But we made up our minds. We know it is dangerous considering how strong the monsters are, but we did effectively escape from them and hid underground safely. I think we can manage to survive while doing these dangerous missions. You do need our help. We won't let you down," the Viking polar bear said.

Blaze was surprised by how bold the Coconut Crew were. Did Marine instruct them to be brave and loyal in these types of situations? She wouldn't know. Although she is impressed by how onboard they are in this scenario. She then decided to give up and allow them to help her. She then said, "Very well. You may get to work, but promise me that you guys will be extra careful. These monsters mean serious business".

"Yes, ma'am!" the crew members shouted as they get up and saluted her. They then went to the forest to get to work.

"Aw, man! Way to spoil the fun, Blaze!" Marine exclaimed while feeling annoyed.

"I beg your pardon?" Blaze asked while turning back to Marine.

"All of us could have fun playing games as a group, but you have to remind them that they should be adults and start working. We could afford taking a break you know! We were worried sick for you, and the first thing you do after reuniting with your loyal friends is focus on the mission. No time to hang out, but keep on working. Why? Why do you have to push us out of the way? Don't you see that we want to hang out with you? Do you really think that we get in your way? Do you really think that I'm annoying, and that is the real reason you don't come to my island? Why can't you afford to have fun just for once in your life, Blaze?! I'm sure you'll be much happier if you did allow yourself to have fun once in a while! Not stay as a stiff loner who couldn't have time with friends who care about you! Well! I'm going to have fun, and you can't stop me!" Marine ranted while feeling upset as tears came to her eyes.

Marine wiped her eyes as she ran toward the east side of the beach. Blaze tried to call out her name as a way for her to stop, but Marine kept on running. Blaze raised her hand as she watched Marine run farther away from her. Blaze felt sad as she lowered her eyelids halfway and frowned. She really didn't want to push Marine away. She just wants to get things done. She lowered her head in shame.

_Why am I like this? I only work hard because my father had instructed me many times that a guardian is a faithful, hard-working individual who cares for their job. I can't help that I care about the state of my kingdom more than my friends. Is that really a bad thing? Well, it is rather a selfish motive, but it came from a good place. Really! How can I convince Marine that taking care of the kingdom is more important than spending time with friends?_ Blaze pondered as she felt ashamed.

Kathy felt awkward as she looked at Blaze with one eyebrow raised and her head tilted to the side. She put one hand behind her head as she looked concerned for Blaze. Kathy didn't know that Blaze's and Marine's relationship was strained at the moment. Kathy couldn't help but feel sad for both Blaze and Marine. Surely, the two of them meant well in their own intentions, but it seems like they have different opinions on what's important. The silence between Kathy and Blaze went on for a few minutes before Kathy spoke up.

"Soooo...um, uh, if you're wondering if I mind Marine's crew members cutting down trees in my forest, it's okay. I don't mind at all. If they need to make a ship, then so be it. Besides, they will need to get back to their own island eventually when this is all over. So, yeah..." Kathy said as she looked to the side, trying to change the topic.

"Oh...well, that's good then," Blaze muttered as she shifted from one side to the other.

"Say, uh, well...do you want to talk about...er, you know," Kathy replied a little slowly.

"Sorry, but no. I'm not in the mood to talk," Blaze answered quickly as she already knew what Kathy had in mind.

"Oh! Well, okay then. Maybe it's best if I go with Marine. You need some space I take it?" Kathy responded as she understood Blaze's feelings.

"Yes. Please. I think it's best you go talk to Marine. I know you can cheer her up," Blaze said while feeling grateful that she didn't have to say her thoughts out loud. It's times like these that Blaze really appreciated Kathy's good intuition. It saved Blaze the trouble of being direct when speaking out loud.

Kathy gently smiled at Blaze as she nodded her head. "Okay then. I'll see you later, Blaze. I'll take care of Marine for the time being," Kathy replied in a soft tone. Kathy then turned around and walked in the same direction that Marine was going. Blaze still looked down on the ground. She took out her electronic map out of her pocket and held it. She sighed. It seems that **she** is going to be the one doing the work for the two of them. She went to a nearby palm tree and sat beneath it with her back on the tree trunk. She might as well start figuring out where to go next.

Meanwhile, Kathy was walking along the east side of the white beach. She was looking around for Marine when suddenly she spotted her sitting on a log near the entrance to the forest. Kathy walked closer to her. She heard Marine sniffling and crying. Kathy's face sulked as she felt sympathy for Marine. She wondered what is on Marine's mind. Why was Marine so upset? Kathy decided that she is going to find out.

Kathy walked forward toward Marine and sat on the log beside her. Marine was covering her eyes with her hands. Marine slowly took her hands off to look up at Kathy. Tears are clearly seen on Marine's face. Kathy frowned when she saw Marine's sad face. Etches of concern are seen on Kathy's face as her eyes drooped and her eyebrows are furrowed. Marine then spoke up although her voice was cracking.

"(Hic) What...do you want? (sniff)," Marine asked through her cracked voice.

"Marine..." Kathy said softly as she put her hand on Marine's back and gently rubbed it up and down.

"(Sniff) Kathy...why does...Blaze (hic)….why does she have to be so cold?" Marine asked while choking up.

Kathy lowered her eyes as she asked, "Why do you think that Blaze is being cold to you?".

"Because! (Sniff)….She always wants to focus on her job instead of spending time with me!" Marine shouted while feeling even more upset. More tears came into Marine's eyes as she cried. Kathy then wrapped her arm around Marine so that she could pull her closer to her body. Kathy is now massaging Marine's left arm as Marine wrapped her arms over Kathy's waist. Kathy did her best to comfort Marine by being gentle with her. After a few minutes of silence, Kathy then did her best to console Marine.

"Marine, you understand that being a guardian is a huge responsibility, right? Not to mention that she is also a princess. It's only natural for her to get so caught up in her duties that she couldn't help but become distant from you," Kathy reasoned while trying to help Marine to understand Blaze's motives.

"I-I know that! I just...(hic)...I just want her to at least have some fun with me! She doesn't realize how much I had missed her!" Marine yelled back squeezing Kathy's waist tighter.

"I understand, Marine. You were really thinking about helping Blaze, weren't you? Also, I'm very certain that Blaze's misses you just as much as you did," Kathy replied patiently.

"Yeah! Now you see why I'm upset at her! Why can't she see that I care about her and her happiness? (Sniff)...How could you even say that Blaze cares about me as much as I do? She's avoiding me on purpose!" Marine yelled as she sat herself back up.

Kathy shook her head as she smiled sadly at Marine. Kathy then responded by saying, "Blaze does miss you. A lot more than you think. Just yesterday, she couldn't stop saying how much she really wants to come to your island to see if you're safe or not. She wanted to go there even when she was very sore and was low on energy. She does care about you. It's just difficult for her to find a good time to spend with you. I know that you want her to spend time with you regardless of the occasion, but that's not how it works, Marine. There are other things just as important as spending time with friends. Some more important than others. Blaze needs to focus on her mission so that you are safe. I'm sure she would want to play with you if she has time. It'll be okay in the end".

Marine blinked some of her tears away. She looked confused. She then asked Kathy. "Huh? How can you be so sure?".

Kathy then squeezed Marine's body gently as she put her head on top of Marine's. Marine felt a little startled by this action but then decided to relax since Kathy's head feels so nice. Kathy's beautiful left-wing wrapped around Marine like a blanket. Kathy then finally answered.

"Well...I went through a similar situation with my mother when I was your age. My mother loved me very much. She would do anything to protect me. She would often try her best to make time to play with me, however, there was one problem..." Kathy said tenderly before she paused.

Marine looked up at Kathy. Marine now feels interested in hearing this story. She never thought that Kathy would understand her. Kathy then continued telling her story.

"The problem was Battra. My mother was the previous Guardian of the Sol Pendant. She also had protected the pendant from Battra. She used to fight Battra so that he wouldn't take over the world. Although I am appreciative of my mother for protecting me and this planet from Battra, I couldn't help but feel lonely sometimes when my mother goes out to save the world. Sometimes my mother takes me to some of her adventures, but most of the time, she leaves Infant Island without me. She doesn't do it on purpose. It's just something that she can't even control. There were times when I begged my mother to play with me, but she would decline them politely saying she is still sore from her battles from Battra. I could understand why she did decline them though. Even I could see the cuts and bruises that she usually gets on her fights. I did care about my mother's health. So, I allowed her plenty of time to rest so that she could play with me some other time. I did eventuality got to spend time with my mother. Usually she would be teaching me all sorts of things. She also trained me on how to fight my enemies using physical attacks and using the Sol Pendant. There were some moments that my mother did play with me, but they were rare. I did wish that my mother would spend more time with me, but I knew that couldn't happen no matter how much I had wanted it," Kathy said sadly.

Marine listened attentively to the story. She felt like she was going to cry again since a few more tears had fallen from her eyes. _Wow. I never knew that Kathy had been through the same thing. Her mother really did care for Kathy. If what she says is true, then Blaze...cares for me too._ Marine pondered as she wiped her eyes. She finally understood what Kathy is saying. Marine shifted as she straightened up. Kathy lift up her head from Marine's head. Kathy then put her hand on Marine's back again and gently stroked it.

"Do you understand now, Marine?" Kathy asked in a soothing tone.

Marine nodded slowly as she sniffed. "Yes, I understand now. Thanks for helping me," Marine thanked as she looked at Kathy. Kathy then smiled warmly at Marine. Marine slowly smiled a sad but grateful smile.

"Aw, there you go, Marine. Just smile. You'll get through this. We'll get through this together," Kathy replied as she grinned.

"Yeah, you're right, Kathy," Marine replied back with a happier smile.

"That's the spirit! Now, why don't we start playing? You want to have some fun, right?" Kathy responded with playfulness in her tone.

Marine then beamed brightly as she exclaimed, "Yeah! Let's have some fun! Maybe Blaze will change her mind if she saw have much fun we're having together!".

"Heh. You still want Blaze to join us, huh? Well, even if it doesn't work, it can't hurt to try at least," Kathy responded cheerfully.

"Of coarse! There's nothing wrong with trying!" Marine agreed.

"No, there's not. Hey, since you been sad for a while now, why don't we do something that will cheer you up!" Kathy suggested jovially.

"Huh? But you did cheer me up! I'm happy now thanks to you!" Marine exclaimed happily though a bit confused.

Kathy then looked mischievous as she said, "I know, but you could be even _happier_. I know something that could make you happier. That is if you trust me. I just want to make sure that you're comfortable with me before I do anything".

Marine looked a little confused by that statement but smiled as she said, "Aw, it's okay, Kathy! I trust you! So, what is it that you want to do?".

Kathy smiled broadly as she pulled Marine a little closer to her as she said, "Oh, nothing. Maybe just for a little...tickling!".

Kathy put her hands on Marine's sides while she was talking then immediately started tickling her when she finished. Marine yelped in surprise at this and started laughing.

"Ah! Ka-Ka-Kathy! No! Ahahahahahahahahahaha! S-Stop! I can't! Hehehehehehe! I can't take it!" Marine laughed as she squirmed from side to side. Kathy kept tickling her sides by moving her hands up and down. Marine can't help by giggle more as Kathy does this.

Kathy smiled evilly as she teased Marine a little. "Aw, come on, Marine! We're just having _fun_! You don't want to be a spoilsport now, do you?".

"Hahahahahahaha! I want to have fun! Hehehehehehe! But! Hahahahaha! I don't want to be tickled! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Marine said as she continued laughing.

Kathy giggled as well as she replied playfully, "Well, it's too bad then. I want to play this little game. I may be a friendly monster, but that doesn't mean I'm not a _tickle _monster!".

Kathy then decided to tickle Marine's tummy by moving her hands there. Marine shrieked as soon she felt her stomach being tickled.

"AAAAAHHH! NOOOOHHOHOHOHOH! HAHAHAHAAHAHA! STOP IT! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marine laughed louder as she felt tears coming to her eyes she was being tickled.

"Hehehehe! There we go! _Now_, you're having fun!" Kathy teased as she was also having fun herself.

"HEHEHEHEHE! JUST STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M VERY TICKLISH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marine screamed as she laughed hysterically.

"Hehe, okay, I'll stop. But after one more place I have to check!" Kathy said mischievously as she quickly moved her hands to Marine's armpits. Marine just lost it at that point.

"THAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT REALLY TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T STAAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAP LAUAHAHAHAAHAHAHGHING! HEHEHEHEHEEHEHE!" Marine screamed as she as she tried to escape. Of coarse, Kathy got her trapped easily.

"Aw, did I find your tickle spot? I think I did!" Kathy said cheerfully.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHHA! NO MORE! NO MOHOHHOHOHOHRE!" Marine laughed as she was crying now.

"Hahaha! Okay, **now**, I'll stop. I think you had enough tickling," Kathy replied as she immediately did as Marine requested.

Marine held onto her body as she was slowing down her laughter. She was finally given some time to breathe. She wiped her tears away as she was giggling. Kathy just smiled at her. Kathy was glad that she was able to give Marine back her cheerful mood she usually has. After a few minutes to breathe, Marine felt relieved and calm now. She had the biggest smile on her face. She turned to look at Kathy with a happy smile on her face. Kathy softened her look as she said, "Yes?".

"Kathy..." Marine said with sparkling eyes.

"What is it, Marine?" Kathy asked longingly.

Marine didn't say anything but smiled at Kathy. Kathy smiled back with care in her eyes. Marine then just leaned in on Kathy and hugged her tightly. Kathy returned the hug by holding Marine just as tight. Kathy rubbed Marine's back soothingly.

"Kathy, thank you so much for cheering me up! I needed a good laugh!" Marine thanked while snuggling Kathy.

"Hey, you deserved it. You needed to be happy. I figured that you were feeling lonely and wanted some immediate attention. I just did it because well...I wanted to see you be happy. I just don't like seeing you cry in sadness. You should be crying in happiness instead," Kathy replied softly.

Marine felt a little embarrassed by Kathy's response. It was really touching that Kathy would care for her feelings even though they are still getting to know each other. Marine smiled in relief as knows Kathy really did meant what she said that she will take care of her. Marine snuggled even closer to Kathy in their hug. Kathy then put one hand behind Marine's head and stroked it gently.

"Marine? Is there something you would like to do?" Kathy asked.

Marine looked up at Kathy as she said, "Yeah! Let's have a race!".

Marine pulled away from Kathy and stood up. She walked away from the log she was sitting in and faced in the west direction. Kathy stood up as well and walked over to her. Marine was looking ahead with one hand over her head. Kathy then asked, "So, where do we start the race?".

"How about here?! We are going to run from here to west side!" Marine exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh? Back there? Isn't that where Blaze was?" Kathy asked while feeling confused.

"Yep! This is all part of my plan! Come on! Will you help me? We can have fun while trying to encourage Blaze into joining us!" Marine answered enthusiastically.

Kathy smiled sheepishly as she put one hand behind her head as she replied, "Okay, whatever you say, Marine. However, I'll warn you that I'm terrible at foot races. I may be able to fly really fast, but I'm bad at running. You might be able to get an easy win out of this".

Marine beamed as she replied, "It's okay! It'll be fun! Now, get ready, Kathy!". Marine then got ready into a running position. Kathy mirrored Marine as she too got ready in a running position.

"On your mark! Get set! And GOOOOOO!" Marine yelled as she then ran as fast as she could when she said "go".

Kathy then ran as fast as she could as well when she heard the word "go". However, as she said before, Kathy ran slower than Marine. Kathy was falling behind Marine. Kathy mentally sighed as a sweat drop formed on her head. She was smiling awkwardly as she thought._ This is going to be a loooooong race._

-Meanwhile with Blaze-

Blaze was carefully studying the map. She had a bit of trouble figuring out how the electronic device works for a bit, but she managed to understand it. She has to tap the islands to see if there is a Sol Heart there or not. Luckily, she found a Sol Heart that is the closest to Central Southern Island. It was an island 75 miles southwest from Central Southern Island. The name for this island was called Odo Island. Strangely, Blaze couldn't help but feel uncomfortable while reading the name for some reason.

_That's weird. Why does that name sound familiar somehow? Hmm._ Blaze thought as she studied the island for a while. She tried to remember what it is about the island that was so significant that she was able to recognize the name. After a few moments, she finally remembered, but it wasn't anything pleasant.

_Oh. Ohhhhh. **Now**, I see why I remember. Sigh. Father..._Blaze brooded as she sulked at the sad memory.

-Flashback to 4 years ago-

"_I'm going to go on a business trip again, Blaze. I've been tasked with helping some poor villagers on Odo Island on protecting them from a mysterious monster. Although I think it's a little silly that some people believe that monsters still exist due to some sort of superstition. I will go anyway to see what the real danger is. They did beg me to come, and, as the King of the Sol Kingdom, I must do my duty and protect my people. I'm sorry that I have to leave again. Now, continue focusing on your studies, Blaze. You are going to become a ruler someday, and I want you to work hard and learn your royal and guardian duties. There is no time to goof off. Understand?" Blaze's elderly father had said._

_Blaze, who was 10 years old at the time, responded politely, "Yes, Father. I promise that I will finish my work as you commanded. Please have a safe trip"._

_Blaze's father patted Blaze's head as he said, "Very good, Blaze. I will come back safely. It'll be no problem. Now, goodbye, Blaze"._

_Blaze's father turned around and walked away. He opened the kingdom's entrance and closed it as he walked out. Blaze sighed as she got back to her room. She opened the door to her room and walked inside. She closed it after she's inside. She walked to her desk where a lot of thick books are piled on top of each other. She sat down on her chair to her desk, grabbed a book, and began reading. She can't help but feel distracted by her own thoughts._

_**Ugh. Why wouldn't my father just allow me to play like the other kids? I've wanted to relax so badly. These studies are really wearing me down. Couldn't my father at least give me some breaks so that I could do what I want and join the other kids? I get it that it's because I'm unusual since I have fire powers, but that doesn't mean I had to be excluded from the common people. Shouldn't ruling governors at least have a healthy connection with the common people? That would be beneficial to me as a future ruler. Maybe I could convince my father to allow me to interact with others so that I could understand the lower classes a bit better**__. Blaze pondered intuitively. With this thought in mind, Blaze kept on reading._

_-Meanwhile On Odo Island-_

_It was several hours after Blaze's father had arrived on the island. After receiving many pieces of advice from the villagers, the king tried to look around the island to see where the so-called "monster" lies. If he did find this monster, he is going to go back to his kingdom and bring the Sol Emeralds with him on his return trip to Odo Island. He figured that the villagers mistook something for a monster like an earthquake or a typhoon. He was patient in his search by traveling throughout the villages and throughout the terrain of the land. Unfortunately, his search was a failure. Whether the monster had shown up or not, he clearly didn't see the monster. The king shook his head and sighed. He spent a whole day searching for nothing but an imaginary monster. He decided to leave the island after he said his farewells to the several chiefs of the villages. He was walking toward the boardwalk with the captain of the military ship he went on. The two of them were conversing with one another._

"_So, how did the search go? Did you find the monster that was terrorizing the island?" the captain asked._

"_No. It seems like the monster really was just a part of the villagers' superstition. The monster wasn't found anywhere on this island. I guess this is what happens when you believe in the villagers' make-believe stories and think that there is a threat around here. I guess I was wrong to believe in that," the king answered solemnly._

"_You don't think that they were lying, do you? Perhaps they were just crying wolf?" the captain replied with a shrug._

"_You'd think that, but surprisingly, they genuinely believe that the monster is real. They couldn't be lying. They had no reason to lie if they think there is a threat to the island. There's nothing we could do about this since we can't identify the threat," the king replied back._

"_So, what do we do?" the captain asked again with raised eyebrows._

"_We do nothing. Let's just return to the kingdom and wait for any development on this island. If there are more attacks done on this island, then I suppose that we would offer some military aid to this island to stop this threat," the king answered with assuredness in his tone._

"_Yes, sir! Let's head to sea and make our journey back to the kingdom!" the captain exclaimed while saluting the king. _

_The king nodded and went onboard of the ship. The captain followed him toward the ship. The captain gave orders to the sailors to lift up the anchor and direct the ship's coarse toward the Sol Kingdom Island. The honk of the ship was made as it was turning around and started sailing from the island. The king was on top of the deck seeing the vast waters. Some of the sailors were working while some were talking to each other and laughing. The ship was several miles off the coast of Odo Island. The ship made more honking noises as it sailed. So far, the trip was peaceful, a little too peaceful..._

_KABOOOOOOOOOM!_

_-Back At The Sol Kingdom- _

_Blaze was eating her dinner alone in the dining room. She was eating peacefully before the dining room doors burst open with a frantic Gardon running towards Blaze. Blaze looked at her right and saw Gardon running to her. She could see that Gardon looked pale and was sweating nervously. She put her fork down and addressed Gardon calmly._

"_Mr. Gardon, what's the problem? You don't look so good. Did something happen?" Blaze asked with worry in her voice._

_Gardon was shaking nervously as he tried to calm himself down. He took a few deep breaths as he found the courage to make his emergency report to her._

"_P-Princess Blaze? I...I don't know how to tell you this. This...is not good news," Gardon said anxiously._

"_Bad news, hmm? Just what is it about?" Blaze asked seriously._

_Gardon gulped until he mustered the strength to tell her. He decided he should tell her what happened before getting straight to the point._

"_Okay, here's what happened. At about 5 PM, your father had decided to return home after his search on Odo Island. He went onboard the same ship that he left on. About ten minutes later..." Gardon said before he paused ominously._

_Blaze's eyes went wide with intrigue as to why he stopped. Gardon then slowly took his hat off and lowered his head in sadness. He finally confessed the truth. "...the ship had suddenly went up in flames. The ship was blown up out of nowhere. There weren't any ships nearby who attacked the ship. We don't know why the ship suddenly went up in flames and sank. This incident was reported by the villagers of Odo Island. One of the chiefs there sent an emergency report of the event just a couple of minutes later after the ship sank into the ocean. I don't know what they were saying that was the work of the legendary monster called 'Gojira', but we do know that something was there that attacked the ship this evening. Princess Blaze...I'm very sorry to say this, but your father is dead. There were no survivors from that sudden attack. I don't know what else to say but sorry," Gardon confessed with sadness in his voice._

_Blaze's eyes went even wider as she heard the report. She felt like slapping herself to see if this was just a nightmare. She took in all of the information. It was still unreal to her that her father was dead in such a mysterious way. She did hear when she was very young that her mother's death was mysterious too. No one knew what happened to her. Blaze just couldn't fathom on how coincidental her parents' deaths were. Blaze looked down while feeling stunned. She was speechless by this. Now that her father is dead, it would mean that __**she**__ is the new ruler of the Sol Kingdom. Which also means that she is going to be the new Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. It also means that...she won't have any opportunities to play with the other children at all! Blaze looks depressed._

"_Your Majesty? Are you going to be okay? You can cry if you want to. After all, you're the new ruler of this kingdom now," Gardon said as he tries to console Blaze._

_Blaze blinked back a few tears before looking away from Gardon. She then ordered, "Gardon? Please leave the room. I don't want to be disturbed at all for the rest of the evening. Relay that to my servants. I just want to be alone for a while"._

_Gardon bowed before he replied, "Yes, your Majesty. I'll give you a peace of mind. I will tell the others to not disturb you. Farewell, Blaze, and try to get some rest for the night"._

_Gardon went on his way back to the dining room doors again and left the room. The dining room was eerily quiet now after receiving the bad news. Blaze was staring down with her hands on her lap. She looked depressed since she was frowning much deeper than usual and her eyelids had lowered halfway. She lost her appetite for the night, but she didn't care. A lot of thoughts were swirling around her mind as she processed what had happened. Although several thoughts were clear on her mind._

_**Just when I thought I might have a chance to have some fun, fate had gone and destroyed that possibility. There really is nothing that I could do now. I have no choice but to learn to be independent now. I have no time play games, try to hang out with the other children, or have fun. My life is now work, work, work, and work. I guess this is my adult life now. Sigh. This is what I get for thinking selfishly. I don't deserve to have fun or joy in my life. The only two things that are of the most importance are my Guardian duties and my Princess duties. I suppose I should just accept it and adapt to my new situation. Sigh. Father...why didn't you took the time to play with me? Didn't you know that someday you'll...leave me? **__Blaze brooded with a few tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Why? Why did this have to happen?" Blaze said before she broke down and cried. She sat in that dining room for hours and hours crying. It was the longest evening that Blaze had to sit through._

-Back To Present Day-

Blaze was staring absent-mindedly into the ocean before her. The electronic map was now on the side of her. She probably put it there while in a daze. The memory of learning about her father's death was still scarring even to this very day. She basically became a guardian and a ruler in just one day. She was still training to become a future queen and guardian at that time. Yet, she became who she is today. Blaze still wasn't sure what to feel now since she remembered that bitter memory. She wasn't sure what to think now. She still kept staring on into the ocean still in a daze. It seems like she is done planning on what to do for tomorrow.

In the distance from Blaze's left, Blaze could hear footsteps coming near her. Blaze looked to her left and her eyes widened as she saw Marine and Kathy running in her direction. It looks like they're having a race as she hears Marine's shouts.

"Come on, Kathy! I'm going to beat you! You better catch up or I'll win!" Marine shouted cheerfully.

Kathy tried to catch up, but she was already feeling tired. She is panting a lot as well. She tried to respond to Marine by saying, "I'm trying! (Huff puff) But this is the...(Huff puff)….fastest that I can go!".

Marine smiled at her before she turned her attention back on the road before her. She ran a bit quicker. When she then noticed Blaze sitting under a palm tree, she then realized that this is her chance to put her plan into action. Marine then ran past Blaze a little farther away so that Blaze could still see Marine. Kathy was struggling to catch up but to no avail. She too then noticed Blaze who was staring at Marine now. Kathy then felt concern again for Blaze. She wonders if Blaze was okay or not. She shook her head as she continued running in this race. Marine soon shouted, "Hooray! I won! I won! Yahoo!".

Kathy smiled sheepishly as she continued running toward Marine. Why wasn't she surprised that this was the obvious result? When she finally reached Marine, she stopped and bent over while putting her hands on her knees as she was gasping for breath. Marine looked back at Kathy and giggled.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you had said that you're bad at running! I really did beat you that badly! Hehehehe!" Marine giggled as she went over to Kathy to place a hand on her back.

Kathy gasped a few times before responding with a smile, "Heh! I told you! Anyways, since we're here, what do you have in mind now?".

Marine put a finger under her chin as she thought. What should they do that will get Blaze's attention and be enjoyable at the same time? Marine doesn't have a clue. She then decided to ask Kathy for ideas.

"Well, I don't know. Do you have anything in mind that we could do, Kathy?" Marine asked.

Kathy then stood up and starting thinking._ Hmm. Something fun, huh? Maybe I could impress Marine by using my powers? _Kathy thought carefully. Just then, she had an idea. Kathy smiled brightly. _This will certainly be fun!_ Kathy thought as she pulled out her blue Sol Heart.

"Hey, Marine. Want to see something cool?" Kathy said as she used her Sol Gems to give the blue heart a gold necklace.

"Whoa! How did you do that?! Is that the cool thing?!" Marine exclaimed as she was impressed at Kathy's abilities.

"Simple. I've been powering the pendant and the heart by using my imagination. Well, if I'm going to be specific, it's telepathy powers. I telepathically control the Sol Gems on the Sol Pendant to control the Sol Hearts. Yeah, it's a bit like a control cycle. But anyways, as cool as that is, it is only the beginning of some of my cool tricks I could pull off by using the Sol Pendant. You interested?" Kathy explained as she put the necklace over her neck.

Marine nodded her head enthusiastically. "Of coarse! What are you going to do next?!" Marine shouted happily.

"Well, hop on then!" Kathy said as she knelt down and pointed to her back with her thumb.

Marine got what Kathy was saying as she went behind Kathy and wrapped her arms around Kathy's neck. Kathy then slowly got up as she quickly grabbed both of Marine's legs and placed them around her stomach. Marine responded by tightening her legs' grip on Kathy so that she isn't hanging off of her. Kathy then took her Sol Gems and said, "Okay! Now, it's time for some real fun!".

Kathy then commanded the Sol Gems to have water coming up below Kathy's feet. The water had lifted Kathy a bit above the sand. Marine beamed as she was amazed by Kathy's ability. Marine was about to exclaim again, but before she could get a word in, Kathy then put one of her hands ahead of her. This action commanded the water to propel them forward. Kathy is now surfing on top of her very own wave that she had created. Kathy was going decently fast on her self-made wave. Marine was laughing happily as she was bubbling with joy. This really was exciting and enjoyable! Marine had never seen anyone do this before, so, she was beyond impressed. Surely, Blaze will definitely wish that she could join Marine and Kathy now since they are having so much fun. Kathy then turned to her left and surfed onto the ocean.

Meanwhile, Blaze was staring back onto her lap after she saw Marine and Kathy ran past her. She wondered what the two of them are doing. Probably they are playing a game or something. She didn't know. She then sighed again as she thought. _Well, at least some people are having fun now. I'm not surprised that Kathy had managed to cheer Marine up. Kathy really is keen on other people's emotions. She also has some sort of vast knowledge of things that I'm not aware of. She seems to be very wise despite how young she is. Still, I'm thankful that she helped Marine to feel better and to be playing with her. I guess I do need her for things that I'm not capable of doing or what I'm not deserving to do. Kathy really is lucky that she gets to have fun despite her role as a guardian. I wish that I could take a break as Kathy had suggested last night. _Blaze brooded on this as she rubbed her knees absent-mindedly.

Blaze suddenly heard Marine shouting loudly in the distance, "THIS IS AMAZING!".

Blaze immediately looked up toward the ocean ahead of her. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she saw Marine riding on Kathy who was still surfing on the ocean. She heard even more shouts from Marine.

"WOOOHOOO! THIS IS INCREDIABLE!" Marine yelled jovially.

"YEAH! HAHAHAHA!" Kathy yelled back with just as much joy.

Kathy then did some tricks that a surfer would do. She switched her position around, leaned her feet to the far right as a way to surf on a higher level, and she shot more water upward so that she could spin around in a circle. Marine was giggling all the way as Kathy moved right and left, surfing to any direction. Kathy then surfed around in a circle. She went around and around and around in this circle. Marine was smiling broadly as she exclaimed, "WHEEEEEE!".

Kathy can't help but laugh at Marine's unbridled joy. She too was having a lot of fun. It seems like the two of them had forgotten their plan as they were too busy having fun on their own. Blaze watched the two of them go at it on the waters. In a strange way, Blaze started to feel a tinge of jealousy as she watched Kathy playing with Marine. Although she is not sure that she's jealous because of Kathy playing with Marine or Kathy herself. She has good reasons to be jealous. One, Kathy basically replaced her as she hangs out with Marine now due to her being busy with her duties. Two, Kathy has the freedom to choose whether she can focus on helping Blaze find the Sol Hearts or go play with Marine, and she will still be fulfilling her duties at the same time. And three, Kathy has something that Blaze doesn't, and that is having the opportunity to goof off.

…_.Okay, never mind. It seems that I __**am**__ a bit jealous of Kathy herself more than anything. Hmmm...Ugh! What am I thinking?! There is no need to be jealous! I...I care about Kathy! I shouldn't feel this negative emotion after all the help Kathy had been. This is being petty! I would be very selfish if I let my jealousy develop! I should stop thinking about these negative thoughts!_ Blaze pondered as she shook her head to prove her point.

When Blaze finally looked at the ocean again, she was surprised to see that Kathy and Marine are gone. She probably spaced out when she was in her thoughts. She wondered where they could be. _Huh. I wonder where they went to. _Blaze thought.

SPLOOOOOOOSH!

Suddenly, Blaze was dowsed in water as a big gush of water hit her on her right side. The force of the water hitting her was so strong that it had knocked her down on the ground on her left side. Feeling cold and utterly soaked to the bone, Blaze slowly sat back up as she looked around for her sudden attackers. She soon heard laughter from her right. She looked to her right and saw Marine and Kathy laughing hysterically together. Marine was off of Kathy right now while standing right next to her. The two girls were clutching their stomachs as they laughed happily. Blaze was confused why they were laughing until the two of them had spoken up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, KATHY! THAT WAS PRICELESS! HEHEHEHEHE!" Marine laughed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I KNOW! AND SHE TOTALLY DIDN'T SEE IT COMING! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kathy laughed as she shook her head.

Blaze's eyes widened in shock as well as her jaw had opened wide. _Kathy was the one who had soaked me?! What?! _Blaze thought as she was stunned. Blaze blinked a few times before she frowned in annoyance.

"HEY, BLAZE!" Kathy shouted as she was giggling.

"What?" Blaze growled.

"YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU NEEDED TO **WASH UP** A LITTLE SINCE YOU'VE BEEN SPACING OUT A LOT! DID IT WORK?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kathy shouted as she teased while cracking up.

Blaze then felt angry when she heard this. She immediately stood up. Her face was scrunched up in anger. Her eyebrows had furrowed deeply, she was gritting her teeth, and she balled her hands into fists. She was really ticked off now!

"Oh! That does it!" Blaze yelled as she ran toward Kathy. Unfortunately for Blaze, Kathy was faster in her reactions as she defended herself by doing the same water attack again. She put both of her hands in front of her, and by controlling the Sol Gems, she commanded them to shoot a horizontal pillar of water at Blaze. Blaze was knocked to the ground again as she was being soaked. She didn't like water very much, and this situation made her hate water even more. Marine and Kathy laughed again.

Blaze slowly got up and looked at Kathy with disgust in her eyes. Kathy can't take Blaze seriously since she was dripping with water. Kathy continued to laugh before Blaze made her move again. This time it's personal!

This time, when Blaze ran toward Kathy again, Kathy started to fly backwards causing strong gust winds to blow at Blaze. This slowed Blaze a little, but it's enough for Kathy to escape. Marine just watched them as she was laughing. Marine fell down to the ground since she was laughing so hard. Meanwhile, Kathy was turning right and left as she dodges Blaze. Feeling frustrated, Blaze yelled at Kathy.

"Kathy! Get back here! Stop running away from me!" a furious Blaze yelled.

"Hahahahahahaha! What?! Don't you mean 'flying away'?! Because that's what I'm doing!" Kathy taunted as she was giggling.

"GRRRR! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO SORRY!" Blaze shouted in anger.

"AW! You look so fired up right now! Why don't I **cool** you off?!" Kathy exclaimed as she shot another water blast.

Blaze stood still this time as she endured the attack. She was ready this time. Surprised, Kathy stopped flying for a moment and stood still while feeling confused. "Huh?" Kathy said. She fired another water blast at Blaze. Again, Blaze endured it. Blaze then smirked a little deviously. She then walked forward toward Kathy. _Uh oh!_ Kathy thought before she shot more water blasts a bit more quickly.

Blaze was walking closer toward Kathy while being pelted with strong gushes of water. She still kept that evil looking smirk as she was walking. She relished in the fact that Kathy was looking more worried as she was sweating. Kathy temporally stopped attacking as she spoke, "Ummm, Blaze? Are you okay-! Ack!".

Blaze immediately took an opportunity to pounce onto Kathy. She knocked Kathy down to the ground while she was on top of her. Blaze then yelled, "Okay! Now, tell me what made you decide it was a good idea to soak me?! You must know that I despise water!".

Kathy nervously smiled as she answered, "Heheheh, well, I saw you spacing out while I was surfing. Since I saw you focusing on us, I figured that you are missing out on the fun that Marine and I were having. So, that's why I pranked you!".

Blaze blushed in embarrassment when she heard Kathy's answer. She retorted in anger, "What made you think that I wanted to have what Marine had?! You think I wanted to ride on you like that too?!".

Kathy smiled brightly. She replied, "Hey, you looked like you wanted it! Come on! Don't deny the fact that it looked fun to you! I bet you were thinking that when you saw us enjoying ourselves!".

"No, I was not!" Blaze denied as she grew angrier.

Kathy immediately shot a weaker water blast at Blaze. Blaze shook her head and growled at Kathy. Kathy can't resist but giggle again. This was actually kind of fun for Kathy as she's messing with Blaze a little.

"Will you stop that?!" Blaze yelled.

"Not until you admit what you really thought in that moment! Unless you're too prideful to admit that **you** wanted a ride as well! Hehehehe!" Kathy giggled as she smirked at Blaze.

Blaze's face grew red. She absolutely does not want to admit her true thoughts. Yes, she was angry at Kathy, but that doesn't mean she hates her. She doesn't care if she felt a little jealous. She wouldn't really hurt Kathy because deep down she cares for her as a friend. However, there was no way that Kathy is going to get away by humiliating her! Blaze wants payback, but how is she going to do that?

"Grr. Not a chance! You're being ridiculous!" Blaze denied again while looking away.

"Hmph. Okay," Kathy responded.

...

A few seconds pass.

...

After several more seconds of silence, Blaze looked back in confusion as she wondered why Kathy stopped talking.

"Kathy? Are you-!" Blaze said before she was cut off by being hit with another water blast.

Blaze shook off more water and frowned at Kathy in disapproval. Kathy just smiled back while looking innocent. After a few moments of silence, Kathy burst into laughter again.

"Hahahahahahaha! You should've seen your face! Hehehehehehe! I really got you that time!" Kathy laughed.

"Why you!" Blaze yelled.

Blaze then quickly and forcefully grabbed Kathy's shoulders and pulled her arms down. She had enough of Kathy shooting her with water. However, her fingers were poking near Kathy's armpits as she held Kathy's shoulders. Kathy yelped in response to this. Blaze looked confused by this. Kathy was snickering but Blaze didn't know why.

"Teeheehee! C-Careful! Hahahaha!" Kathy snickered.

Blaze raised an eyebrow at this. She poked Kathy's armpits again out of curiosity. Kathy squirmed a lot as she giggled. "Q-quit it! Hehehehehehehe!" Kathy giggled.

Blaze raised both of her eyebrows now. _Is...is Kathy ticklish?_ Blaze thought with intrigue. Blaze smiled a little as she tested her hypothesis to see if she's right. Blaze then gently stroked Kathy's armpits a bit with her fingers, and it turns out she was correct. Kathy couldn't stop giggling as she felt tickled.

"H-Hey! Hehehehehehehehehe! Stop that! Hahahaha!" Kathy giggled cutely as she clamped her arms down a bit out of reflex.

Blaze smirked as she realized that she was right. _Aha! At last, I found a way to get her back for soaking me! Time for a little payback! _Blaze thought deviously. Blaze then started to use all of her fingers to tickle Kathy. Kathy then exploded into laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Blaze! Quit it! Hahahahahahahah! It tickles! Teeheeheeheeheehee!" Kathy laughed cutely.

"No way! This is what you get for getting me wet! I think it's the appropriate 'punishment' for you!" Blaze teased as she was wearing a smug smile.

"Hahahahahahaha! Oh, come on, Blaze! Heheheheheheheh! It was just a prank! Hahahahahahaha! I was just messing with you! Hehehehehehehe!" Kathy laughed happily.

"I can see that. But now,** I'm** the one messing with you," Blaze replied back playfully.

"Hahahahahaha! Ohohohohoh! I see how it is now! Hahahahahaha!" Kathy laughed.

"Yes, this is how it is now. Now, let's see where you're also ticklish," Blaze replied deviously.

Blaze then tried Kathy's rib's and upper sides. Kathy laughed more as she squirmed from side to side. Blaze tickled faster and switched from Kathy's ribs to her armpits and back again. This made Kathy laugh even harder.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop! Please! Heheheheheheheheheehehe! I'm easily ticklish! Hehehehehehehehe! Hahahahahaha! I can't take it!" Kathy laughed a little harder.

"Ah, so you admit that you're very ticklish, huh? I guess that information will be useful if you happen to try to mess with me again," Blaze replied while smirking.

"Hahahahaha! Yes! I am! Hehehehehehehehehe! T-t-tickling is my weakness! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kathy laughed jovially.

Blaze could tell that Kathy was being a good sport as she was having fun being tickled. Blaze can't help but enjoy herself a little as well. Marine was watching Blaze tickling Kathy from afar. Marine was smiling happily. She thinks that Blaze was actually playing with Kathy. Marine can't help but feel mischievous as well._ Hehe! I think I would like to help Blaze with her revenge. I want to get Kathy back too for tickling me earlier! _Marine thought mischievously as she put one finger under her chin and narrowed her eyes at Kathy. Marine ran over to Blaze. Blaze looked up to see Marine coming to her. Blaze stopped tickling Kathy and spoke to Marine. Kathy took the time to catch her breath while she was still giggling.

"Oh, Marine. What is it?" Blaze said.

"Hey, there's no need to stop tickling Kathy! I want to help too! I want to get her back too!" Marine exclaimed excitedly.

"Hmm? Get her back? For what?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Hehe! For tickling me, of coarse!" Marine answered light-heartedly.

Blaze raised her eyebrows again in surprise. Blaze then smirked at Marine as she said, "Oh? Is that right?".

Marine nodded as she said, "Yeah, she did it to cheer me up, but I want her to get tickled too! I don't want her to get away with that!".

Blaze understood what she meant and looked back at Kathy with a playful smile. Kathy was smiling nervously as she looked at Blaze. Blaze then said, "Well, then. It seems like you're in for round two. Let's see if you can survive this intense tickling!".

Blaze then quickly started tickling Kathy again. Kathy erupted in laughter as felt her ribs and armpits being tickled. Blaze then said to Marine, "Marine, why don't you help by tickling Kathy's vulnerable belly and sides?".

Kathy's eyes went wide as she heard this. Kathy tried to protest to this horrible idea. "Hahahahahahaha! Hehehe! W-Wait! Hehehehehehe! Don't tickle me there! Hahahahahahahahah! My belly is my ticklish spot! Hehehehehehehehe! My sides are just as bahahahahahad!" Kathy laughed while pleading to Blaze to reconsider.

Blaze's smile grew even wider as she heard this. Blaze can't help but be devious enough to say, "Too bad. You can't save yourself now after what you did to us! I think it's time to receive your 'punishment'. Marine, if you please".

"Hehe! With pleasure!" Marine exclaimed as she smiled deviously. She quickly got over to Kathy's right side and knelt down to her knees. By wiggling her fingers in the air, she immediately started tickling Kathy's stomach and sides. Kathy shrieked as she felt her tummy and sides being tickled. Kathy laughed harder and hysterically.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP! STOOOOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T!" Kathy laughed hyserically. She was squealing now as she felt all of her tickle spots being attacked. Still, she was having fun with it despite the circumstances.

Marine and Blaze can't resist but tickle Kathy faster. Kathy was laughing very cutely and loudly. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! P-P-PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE IT TICKLES SO MUCH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I BEG YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Kathy laughed as she was crying now.

Blaze couldn't help but laugh in victory. She got Kathy where she wants her. It feels great getting her back, making her beg for mercy. It is a pretty silly thing to do, but Blaze didn't care. She was feeling happy. It could be because she is hearing Kathy's cute, contagious laughs that was soothing to Blaze. Maybe it was Kathy's good-humored nature that got Blaze to feel happy. Or maybe she was...finally having fun. After a few minutes of intense tickling, Blaze decided to stop to tickling Kathy. Blaze also told Marine to stop tickling Kathy as well. Marine did as she was told. Marine too felt it was a good time to stop. Blaze then got off of Kathy by going to her left side. Kathy was clutching her sides and stomach with her arms. She still felt very tingly, but it's calming down. She was gasping for air as she giggled. Her eyes were covered in tears, but they were happy tears. Marine and Blaze looked at each other and smiled brightly. Kathy then sat back up while holding her stomach. As she relaxed, she put her hands back on the sand behind her back and smiled cheerfully at Marine and Blaze. All three of them took a good sigh of relief until things became silent again.

Kathy then spoke after a few moments of silence. "Hehehe! Okay! Okay! I deserved that! Man, I hadn't laughed that hard in a long time! Still, it was pretty fun!" Kathy giggled happily.

"Hah! Yeah! That was really fun! We really got you this time, huh?!" Marine agreed.

"Hahaha! Yes, you did! I hadn't have a good tickle attack like that ever since my mother used to be here. My mom likes to play with me like that. She always enjoyed seeing me smile and laugh even it was by reflex. I guess this little tickle session had brought me back good memories of my mom," Kathy replied as she spoke in a wistful tone.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Kathy! I'm glad that Blaze and I got you to remember happy memories. I just glad that we are spending time together and having fun! Right, Blaze?!" Marine exclaimed cheerfully.

Blaze's eyes went wide as she fully realized the situation. Marine was right. She actually did have fun after all. One of the rare experiences she was certain she wouldn't ever encounter. Blaze gasped as the fact sunk in. _I can't believe it. I really did take the time to relax. It was only brief, but it was the most enjoyable experience I had ever had. Hmmm, maybe this didn't need to end. Maybe I could spend the rest of the day spending time with Marine and Kathy. I'm not sure what we'll do next, but I'm willing to hang out with them now._ Blaze thought as she smiled warmly.

She turned to Marine and said, "Yes, you're right, Marine. Also, um, I, um, sorry that I had pushed you away, Marine. I was just busy. I really didn't mean to ignore you. Please forgive me for neglecting your needs".

Marine softened her expression at Blaze as she replied, "It's okay, Blaze. I forgive you. I understand now. You're just trying your best to protect me and your kingdom. You felt like you had no choice, and I'm sorry that I couldn't understand you earlier. But thanks to Kathy showing me the reason why, I kind of got a good understanding of your situation. I know you care about me a lot, and I'm thankful that you do care".

Blaze softened her expression as well. She smiled gently at Marine after she heard that. She looked at Kathy as she was smiling too. Blaze nodded her head at her as she said, "Thank you, Kathy. Thank you for being there for Marine. Oh, and Marine? Thank you for forgiving me. You know, I think I would like to spend more time with you two for the rest of the day. I already finished my plans for tomorrow. Kathy, our next destination will be Odo Island. It is the closest island that has a Sol Heart. It is 75 miles southwest from Central Southern Island. We can go there tomorrow morning".

Kathy nodded as she said, "I understand! Well, now that you got nothing left to do, let's do something else!" Kathy then put her Sol Gems back onto her pendant. She took off the gold necklace with the Sol Heart and put it in her pocket. She then pushed herself off the ground and stood up. Blaze did the same as she stood up as well. Marine was jumping up and down in excitement as she said, "Yay! What do we do now?! What do we do now?!".

Kathy tapped her chin as thought of what to do next. Then she grinned as an idea came to her. She shifted her eyes onto Blaze as she said, "Hmm, well, there is one thing we could do before we could move onto something else. Since I tickled Marine, then I was tickled by you and Marine...".

Blaze felt nervous as a sweat drop fell on her head. She was starting to think that her revenge plan had backfired. She looked at Marine, and her fears are correct. Marine then looked smug as she had one finger under her chin and was smiling evilly. Marine then responded, "Teehee! You got a point there, Kathy! We both gotten tickled, but Blaze hasn't!".

Blaze gulped as she walked away slowly from the two of them with her hands up. "H-Hey! Don't even think about it! Let's just drop this, um, please?" Blaze protested while having pleading eyes.

Kathy and Marine looked at each other and smiled. Kathy urged Marine to ride her back again. Marine understood why she said that. They both figured that Blaze will run away to avoid being tickled. Blaze looked at Kathy and Marine as Kathy held onto Marine's hands. She was feeling worried. Blaze responded while backing up some more, "Uh, um, Kathy? Why are you letting Marine ride you again?".

Kathy walked forward toward Blaze as she playfully replied, "Hehe! Well, you look like you want to run away. What's the matter Blaze? Can't handle tickling? If you're going to run away from me and Marine, then you have made a terrible mistake. I think this will be an excellent test to see who's faster, wouldn't you agree, Blaze?".

Blaze nervously smiled as she chuckled a little. "Heh heh heh. Uh, um, well, I guess? But come on, we had enough tickling for one day. So, you could uh...um. Kathy? S-Stay away from me. Hehehehe," Blaze said nervously as she notices that Kathy is walking faster now.

"Aw, it sounds like **you** are ready to laugh! Come on, Blaze, you know you want to!" Kathy teased while smiling mischievously.

"Oh, no, no, no! You aren't getting me!" Blaze said while turning around halfway and walking faster now.

"_Oh yeah?_" Kathy challenged as her eyes sparkled.

"Heh, yeah," Blaze responded a little weakly.

The two of them were smiling at each other, feeling prepared to either run or fly in Kathy's case. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Blaze immediately made a run for it towards the west side of the island. Kathy and Marine yelled, "Get back here!" before Kathy then began chasing after Blaze by flying. Naturally, Blaze was laughing a bit while being chased.

If she was being honest with herself, she could definitely say that this was oddly the best day ever. She just reunited with Marine and her crew while they were all unharmed. She made progress in helping Kathy find the second Sol Heart. With Kathy's help, she had destroyed the robots and the monsters on Central Southern Island. She got an electronic map that would help Kathy and her find the Sol Hearts much easier. Lastly, she finally managed to have some fun with her friends, especially with Marine. With this much positive success this day had been, Blaze can't wait for what will come tomorrow.

After all that heavy burdens Blaze had been carrying, she was glad that she would get this break because she could never know when the next one will be.

**Another chapter done! This was certainly a long chapter, but it was a fun chapter to write despite how much time it took to write it. This chapter really did contain some dark stuff, but what's dark subjects without lighter ones? I think I did an okay job mixing the dark, serious elements with some light-hearted ones. So, I'm sure you guys like just fine. Sorry if some of the heavy subjects are sensitive to you, but this story is rated teen for a reason. Hopefully you could look past it and appreciate the motive that Battra has in this story. Hey, I did intend to write him not only detestable, but at least sympathetic since he is a tragic character who does wicked things to heal himself from the pain of his past. Will we see his past? Well, yes and no, because if I reveal the whole story of what happened, then it won't be surprising when the reveal is shown. Also, it's because this won't be the only story where we see Battra and Kathy fight each other. There will be more fights in a future story. *Gasp* There's more stories?! Surprise! Anyway, please R&R if you had enjoyed this! Well, see you next chapter!**

**(P.S. This is updated for two reasons. One, I wanted to fix a little inconsistency with the part where Blaze learns about her dad's death. I changed the name of the monster 'Godzilla' to his Japanese name 'Gojira' because the current Blaze shouldn't be familiar with the name 'Godzilla' if she heard it in the past. So, I fixed that to stay consistent. Second, I still had some spelling errors and little grammatical errors left in this chapter. I know I have fewer now since I had proofread the chapter. I don't know why I had missed them since the first time I had proofread it. Oh, well. This chapter is my personal favorite of mine, and I wanted to give it an improved version.**


	7. Chapter 7: Odo Island

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter 7: Odo Island

Throughout the rest of the day, Blaze, Kathy, and Marine just hanged out by exploring more of Infant Island. Kathy and Marine had successfully caught Blaze a few hours ago after chasing her. They had fun tickling Blaze as she tried to escape by crawling away or rolling away, but with two people, it was easy trapping Blaze. It was a rare sight to see Blaze being this vulnerable as she was being tickled. The two girls were used to Blaze's serious disposition that it was a treat to have her guard down. Blaze then decided to fight back as she tickled Kathy and Marine. All three of them laughed hysterically as they had a little tickle fight. They had a good time as they laughed and laughed. After they decided to stop, Kathy then suggested that they could look around the island for some sightseeing.

So, the three girls went and explored the island's forests, beaches, rocky hills, and multiple caves. Blaze and Marine were surprised and intrigued at every sight they saw. It was awe-inspiring to see how beautiful the island is. It really does look like something of a paradise. When was nighttime, Kathy urged Blaze, Marine, and the Coconut Crew to come and stay in the Sacred Springs to have their meal. She also said to Marine and her crew that they will be staying here in this spring to sleep because Blaze and her already have their own sleeping room. Marine naturally protested to this.

"Awww, man! I wanted to sleep with you, Kathy! Please, Kathy? May I stay with you?" Marine protested while feeling disappointed.

Kathy shook her head as she gently patted Marine's head. "I'm sorry, Marine, but Blaze was here first. I had given her my other hammock to sleep into. I want to take care of my guest. I know you want to sleep with me, but you must stay here. Are you going to be okay? I'm sorry that I've disappointed you, Marine," Kathy apologized tenderly.

Marine smiled a little as she said, "It's alright. I'll be fine. I understand that you to take care of Blaze just like with me. I'll be able to sleep here just fine! It is a wonderful, calming place, after all!".

Kathy smiled as she said, "Alright. That's good to hear. Just sleep tight, okay?".

"I will!" Marine exclaimed as she beamed at Kathy.

Blaze was also there watching the two of them interact. It is really sweet that Marine fully trusts Kathy already. There must be something about Kathy's aura that helps people to trust her. Perhaps it's just her disposition. In any case, it seems like Kathy can get along easily with others. It is very apparent that Kathy loves Marine. She can recall that most of the conversations that Kathy had while exploring the island were mostly between her and Marine. She also noticed that Kathy can be really silly when she was interacting with Marine, which Marine doesn't mind at all. Marine thinks Kathy's funny when she is acting like a child. Blaze can't help but agree a little with Marine on that one. Kathy really does know how to lighten the mood in any given situation, which was good considering how stressful this adventure was already.

Anyways, Blaze then talked to one of the crew members of the Coconut Crew. "How is the construction going? What progress had you made to building the ship?" Blaze asked to a koala bear with glasses.

"Well, we had gathered the wood and the other materials we had found on the island. We got pretty far in our construction. We decided that we want to make a small ship. We don't want everyone to be on the ship if something goes wrong. Also, it is because we don't have much time. I told the other crew members that we are going to wake up early to finish the ship. We might be able to finish it in about noon tomorrow. Will you be okay with that?" the koala bear with glasses answered.

"It's fine. Take all the time you need. I'm certain that you are handling the building operation then," Blaze replied.

"Yes, ma'am! I'm in charge in building the ship. Everything will be going smoothly tomorrow!" the koala bear replied.

"Well, you better join your crew members then. They seem to want you to join them while they eat their supper. I think you need to eat too," Blaze responded as she looked at the crew members happily eating their fruit.

"Understood! I'll be going now!" the koala bear responded quickly. He ran back to join his buddies. Blaze too walked away and joined Kathy and Marine as they ate their meal. The rest of the night was peaceful. Everyone then started to get to sleep by finding a place to rest. Most of the crew members slept near the big tree in the middle of the spring. Marine had found a spot that was near some flowers. She decided that she will sleep there. Kathy and Blaze walked out of the Sacred Springs and went to Kathy's small room. They both climbed on their hammocks and started to feel comfortable.

Blaze already felt exhausted as she laid there. Kathy then looked over at Blaze as she responded, "Heh, it's been quite a day, hasn't it?".

Blaze turned her head to look at Kathy. She smiled as she answered, "Yes, it was. It certainly had worn me out by all the tickling we did. I guess I owe you some sort of gratitude. Thank you for helping me relax. You have no idea how much I needed it".

"Hey, I'm glad to help you. I suppose that now you'll focus better tomorrow now that Marine is safe," Kathy replied while smiling.

"Yes, it is a relief that she's safe. I know that she's even more safe since you're here. Even if she comes with us tomorrow, I know that I can depend on you to protect her," Blaze replied as she sighed in relief.

"Yeah, she is in good hands," Kathy agreed as she looked back up on the cave's ceiling.

A bit of silence came over between them. Kathy and Blaze had their hands folded and are both staring at the ceiling. Surprisingly, Blaze broke the silence by confessing something that is dreadful in her mind.

"Kathy...When I discovered the name 'Odo Island' on the electronic map, I don't know why, but it triggered a painful memory from my past," Blaze confessed while looking sad.

Kathy's eyes widened in surprise and turned her head over to Blaze. She suddenly felt concerned for Blaze. She tentatively asked, "You, um, you did? Just what was it about?".

Blaze sighed. She looked away from Kathy as she answered, "It's about hearing about my father's death that day. I heard that my father had died mysteriously after leaving Odo Island on a ship. The rumors that surrounded my father's death was mostly about a monster named 'Gojira'. The islanders of Odo Island have said that the monster killed him, but I have my doubts. Kathy, do you honestly think that a monster had killed my father?".

Kathy was speechless after that. This was the first time that Blaze had opened up about something as serious as her father's death. She didn't know what to do. However, she did answer Blaze's question.

"Well, I can see that a monster could possibly destroy a ship. It could possibly be one of Battra's minions, the Dark Thoughts, that had killed your father. I mean nobody had seen the monster personally. So, it's possible that Gojira or 'Godzilla' as I call him could have destroyed the ship while being underwater," Kathy answered honestly.

"Wait! You said 'Godzilla'! You told me that Godzilla was one of the infamous, powerful Kaijus that had ever existed! Was Godzilla the one that killed my father?" Blaze replied with curiosity.

"...Yeah, that's what I had said. Gojira is just another name for Godzilla. They're one and the same. Like I had said before, Godzilla had been known to destroy the human society for countless decades. He had been known to destroy cities, tanks, jets, robots, trains, and even **ships** while robbing millions of lives. I wouldn't be surprised if Godzilla was the one responsible for your dad's death. I'm very sorry that you had to experience that. A parent's...premature death is very difficult to accept," Kathy replied with a hint of grief in her voice.

Blaze looked at Kathy with a hint of curiosity. She wondered why Kathy had said that last sentence and what she means by it. It seems rather suspicious, but she didn't pursue that line of thinking. She instead agreed with Kathy. "Yes, you're right. It is still difficult for me to accept that. If only...if only father could've spent...never mind. It's nothing," Blaze said before she turned away from Kathy while crossing her arms. She decided to sleep on her right side so that Kathy wouldn't see her hurt expression.

"Oh, um. Hmm," Kathy muttered realizing that the situation just got uncomfortable. She decided that it's best to end the conversation right now and go to sleep. She turned to her left side and said, "Um, good night, Blaze".

"...Good night, Kathy," Blaze responded tiredly.

The two girls both closed their eyes and tried to go to sleep. However, it's a little difficult for both of them since they both had something on their minds.

_What is going on with Blaze? I never had heard her disclose something personal before. She seems rather troubled. This might have something to do with her past, but I don't know exactly what that is. Still, what had happened to her was pretty awful. I guess I can relate to that somewhat considering my mother had died unexpectedly. I wished she could have opened up her thoughts some more. She did a little bit, but something tells me she isn't going to bring it up tomorrow. Sigh. I just wish others could allow me to help. It's just not Blaze's problem. Many people I had met had always denied me for help. I've always been pushed away, been scolded for trying, and told 'no' whenever I wanted to help. Am I really that useless or a nuisance? I'm sure Blaze didn't mean it when she refuses to go further, but...I can't help but feel rejected again. There's no use bringing up this little matter to her. It's just a minor thing, no reason to get upset at her. I should just get some rest and get ready for tomorrow._ Kathy pondered as she snuggled into the hammock.

_Sigh. Father. I still can't believe that after all this time you didn't get to spend your attention on me when I was a child. Why did you have to force me to focus on studying on my princess duties and guardian duties as a child? Why couldn't you allow me to spend time with you? Why can't our time be meaningful together? It's such a waste._ Blaze brooded as she closed her eyes tighter.

_It's because I had hurt the other children in the past, wasn't it?_ Blaze continued to ponder to herself. _Because I had hurt someone by accident with my fire powers, I was forced to be isolated from others, and instead, I then focused on becoming a guardian and a princess. That was why you had isolated me, Father, wasn't it? You didn't think that I was worthy about having a second chance with them. My feelings don't matter to you, don't they? You didn't want to get close to me because I could hurt you the same way I did to them. You feared me. You feared your own daughter! Was I...was I really a **monster** in your eyes, Father? Was I really?_

Blaze then felt tears in her eyes. She cried silently as she allowed this thought to stay. She then wiped her eyes with her hand. She took a big sigh and started to go to sleep. She isn't going to sleep faster if she keeps these thoughts rolling in her mind. Unfortunately for the two girls, they are starting to have nightmares.

-Kathy's Dream-

"**Don't worry! I'll help! Let me help you!" **a larva version of Kathy exclaimed.

"**Kathy, no! Just go away! I'll handle this!"** a father yelled while trying to get his children out from a crushed house.

"**But! But-!"** Kathy yelled as she very distraught by this. Kathy was trying to lift off a piece of plywood so that she could get in the building. However, she was being pushed away by the man.

"**J-Just let me handle this, Kathy! Go to your mother!" **the man yelled as he was getting angry with her.

Kathy shook her head as she tried to lift another part of the rubble of the house.** "But I want to! I want to help!"** Kathy yelled while a few tears came to her eyes.

The man angrily turned from his position to grab Kathy's hands out of the way and yelled,** "Kathy! Kathy! Just let me do this! You're not helping! You're not doing this right!"**.

Kathy with big, watery eyes and a sad frown had exclaimed, **"But! (Sniff) I want to(hic)….I want to help! I can do it as well! I can (hic) do what you can do!"**.

With a disgruntled face, the man angrily replied, **"No, you can not! You're just a burden! The others are doing the saving around here! We know what we're doing! You'll never be able to save them on your own! You can't do anything on your own! Are you that stupid to realize that?!"**.

"**I-I!"** Kathy uttered while choking up. She looked down while feeling ashamed. The man was towering over her while still ranting on.

"**Get out, Kathy! You're no help to me! I'm an adult! You're just a child! Why can't you act like a grown-up already and let me handle this! My kids are in there, and you're here just to slow me down! You're just in the way! Why don't you be useful and stay away from me!" **the man barked loudly.

With shame and sadness on Kathy's face, she turned around and ran away from the angry man. She had been rejected yet again. Why couldn't that man believe in her? Why couldn't he believe that she could do this right? Couldn't she at least try? How will she learn anything if she isn't allowed to try or make a mistake? She knows that she can be useful, but is that so hard to believe? In the distance, Kathy heard some screaming and yelling behind her as the whole house caught on fire. Kathy looked back and gasped at what she saw. The house was burning, and the man that went inside was dead as a part of his arm was sticking out of the burning house. Standing in front of it was Battra. Battra was smiling deviously as the fire burned in the background.

Kathy covered her mouth with her hands as tears came down from her cheeks. Battra then spoke to her.

"**You really are useless after all. Another family was killed, and you were the only one to help. It's too bad that you couldn't figure it out on your own. If you did, then they would still be alive right now!"** Battra had said menacingly.

"**No...NOOOOOOOOOO!"** Kathy screamed as she fell on her knees onto the ground while she covered her eyes as she cried.

-Blaze's Dream-

"**Father? Can we do something today besides studying? I want to be with you. Can we play?" **a young Blaze had said.

Blaze's father shook his head. **"No, Blaze. I'm sorry. We can't do something like that right now. Maybe some other time. Anyways, go back to your room and study some more," **Blaze's father replied.

"**What? But why?" **Blaze asked while feeling disappointed.

"**I just can't, Blaze. I'm busy after all," **Blaze's father answered as he dismissed her.

"**Why can't we spend the day together? It's just one day,"** Blaze replied back with pleading eyes.

"**Blaze, protecting the kingdom and the Sol Emeralds is no laughing matter. It's a very important issue to the entire Sol Dimension. Without its protector, the dimension will surely be taken over by evildoers, and I cannot let that happen. Not even for a day!"** Blaze's father argued.

"**But Father!"** Blaze exclaimed while reaching her hand out to her father.

"**No 'buts'! Blaze, my dear princess, a guardian isn't someone who could goof off as they please! If they are, then they are not worthy to be a guardian! You are supposed to work hard, study hard, and train hard if you are going to be a guardian and a future ruler! You don't have time to play with others or with me. I'm sorry, Blaze, but that's final!" **Blaze's father scolded while shaking his head in disapproval.

Blaze looked down in disappointment. She softly muttered, **"Yes, Father"**. Then, she turned away to go back into her room. When she was upstairs, she could faintly hear her father say, **"It's only fitting for a monster like her to do this. It's an appropriate punishment for her. If she is going to protect others, SHE should stay away from others and do things HERSELF"**.

Blaze froze on the spot right in the middle of the hallway near to her door. Blaze felt her heart shatter after hearing her father's true thoughts of her. Is that why he wouldn't spend time with her? Is it because he hates her since he views her as a monster? Blaze had always assumed that her father knew what was best, and that he is just protecting Blaze because he loves her. But after hearing the truth, Blaze was dumbfounded that her own father could say something like that behind her back. How long did her father truly think of her that way? Blaze just couldn't fathom that her father hates her, even when she wanted her father to spend time with her. Her mouth just dropped as her eyes had widened in shock. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

Blaze covered her eyes, and she cried while standing in the middle of the hallway.

"**F-Father!" **Blaze cried as tears kept on going and going and going.

-Back At Kathy's Room-

"ACK!" Kathy and Blaze shouted as they both sat straight up from their hammocks. The two of them were gasping as they put their hands over their chests. The two of them are sweating and had tears in their eyes. It was around seven in the morning when they woke up from their nightmares. The two of them took the time to calm themselves as they realize that they are awake. After a few minutes, the two girls slowly turned their heads and looked at each other. Their eyes widened in surprise as they saw that the other was awake. The situation became awkward for them since they didn't know that the other had a nightmare. So, they just stared at each other for a bit.

"Uh, um..." Kathy uttered while trying to come up with something to break the silence.

"Uh, huh..." Blaze muttered awkwardly.

"I'll uh, go back to sleep. S-Sorry..." Kathy said while turning around and flopped back down onto the hammock on her left side.

Blaze was staring at Kathy awkwardly. She debated whether to wake her up and talk to her about her dream or just not say anything. After a long thought, she decided to not say anything. Instead, she got off of her hammock and walked out of the room.

Kathy was still resting her eyes. She too wondered if she should go talk to Blaze of her own dreams that she had. However, she decided against it because she thinks she would be ignored. She's afraid that Blaze would ignore her. It's just really hard for Kathy to believe that others care for her due to the many times she was ignored in the past. Regardless, Kathy did her best to get more sleep.

Meanwhile, Blaze did her best to forget about her dream. She was doing her usual morning exercises and her walk. She decided to take her time since the Coconut Crew won't be finished with their ship until noon. Blaze put one hand over her head as she walked along the beach. She was staring at the morning sunrise that was clearly seen from the horizon. She sighed.

_Why are these memories flooding back to my mind now? This is pointless. The past is in the past. I can't change it if I wanted to. Yes, my father had said those things, but he's dead now...Wait! What am I saying?! Why am I fine with the fact that my father's dead?! Why do I feel satisfied with that?! I just wanted my father to be alive and be changed so that he could allow me to spend time with him! Just having him caring for me would be enough for me to forgive him of his past mistakes! I-I-I did not wish for him to be killed! Just what am I thinking?!_ Blaze brooded while holding her head with one hand.

Blaze stopped walking and sat on the beach while looking at the ocean. She felt sad again as looked down on the ground._ "...a guardian isn't someone who could goof off as they please! If they are, then they are not worthy to be a guardian!"_ Blaze thought as that dream replayed in her mind. Her thoughts then focused on Kathy who was smiling and laughing as she was playing with Marine yesterday. Blaze frowned at that thought.

_How is it possible for her to be a guardian? I mean I get that Kathy is powerful and could protect the Sol Pendant herself, but most of the time, she doesn't behave as a guardian would. She isn't much of a leader either I've noticed. She had allowed me to decide on what to do or where to go next without giving much input herself. Not that I mind it or anything, but it seems as if she is avoiding making her own decisions. She seems pretty lax on how quickly we're finding the Sol Hearts and saving the islands. It's like she's not pressured to fulfill the responsibilities in saving the Sol Dimension from Battra and Dr. Eggman Nega. Hmmmm, I wonder why though. It's probably just my imagination, but it does seem like she isn't trying hard enough to save my kingdom. Despite that, she looks so happy all the time considering how much freedom she has in being herself. She gets to have fun and still be doing her duty. Sigh. This isn't fair._ Blaze pondered as she put on hand on her cheek.

Blaze immediately berated herself for thinking that way. "Wait a second!" Blaze yelled to herself as her eyes went wide in shock. "What am I thinking?! Why am I feeling jealous again?! This is ridiculous! I shouldn't judge Kathy on how she does things! It's not right!".

Blaze covered her eyes with her hands in shame. She just couldn't believe she would feel some kind of resentment at Kathy. Kathy didn't do anything wrong. It would be shameful for Blaze if she let her feelings grow. She knows that she would lash out if she gave in to her feelings. She decided to take a few breaths to calm herself down. She needs to get a better control of her feelings.

"Ugh. Maybe I should get some more sleep. This is starting to get out of hand," Blaze said to herself as she got up. She decided that it would be best to take a nap again like yesterday morning. She left the beach and went to the Sacred Springs to take a nap there.

It was a few hours later that Kathy got up from her hammock after sleeping again. She walked over to the Sacred Springs to see if Blaze and Marine are up. She checked the time on her Sol Gems. It was around 11: 30 AM. Kathy was thankful that she got to sleep in for today. Although she wondered if Marine was antsy seeing she had to wait for her to be awake. She isn't sure if Marine was a morning person or not. When Kathy got inside the Sacred Springs, she not only saw Blaze asleep but also Marine as well. Blaze sleeping here can be understandable, but Marine was a surprising sight considering how hyperactive she is. Kathy can't help but smile at that.

_Hehe. Aww, that's very cute. She's probably not good at waking up early like I am. I don't want to wake her up seeing how peaceful she looks, but it's almost time to leave. I need to get her ready for today._ Kathy thought as she walked closer to Marine. Marine was still sleeping by the flowers. Kathy slowly got onto one knee, placed her hand on Marine's back, and gently shook her awake.

"Marine. Hey, Marine," Kathy spoke softly in her soothing voice.

Marine slowly stirred and opened her eyes. She yawned cutely and sat up. She was rubbing her eyes as she said, "Ugggh. Is it morning already?".

Kathy smiled as she replied softly, "Yes, Marine. It's morning. In fact, it's almost time for Blaze and I to go to Odo Island. You want to come along too, right?".

Marine looked at Kathy with surprised eyes then beamed. "Yes! I want to come! I want to come!" Marine exclaimed a bit loudly.

Kathy chuckled but gently placed a finger at Marine's mouth to quiet her. "Hahahaha, that's great, Marine, but remember to be quiet. Blaze is still sleeping. You don't want her to get cranky since you've disrupted her sleep now, do you?" Kathy said in calm, soothing tone.

Marine gulped and shook her head to say 'no'. Kathy chuckled again. "Hehehehe, I thought so. Now, come here. I'll show you where your food is. We could bring Blaze some fruit, and then, she'll eat it with us when she's awake. Do you want to help?" Kathy responded while looking at Marine tenderly.

Marine nodded. Kathy rubbed her back as she said gently, "Good. Now, let's go".

The two girls stood up and went to the back of the Sacred Springs. Kathy and Marine picked up some fruit. This time they brought oranges, bananas, strawberries, and pineapples. They went to Blaze and sat down next to her. They ate quietly as they wait for her to get up. A few minutes later did Blaze woke up. She was surprised to see that Kathy and Marine were staring at her. She sat straight up from under the tree and looked at the both of them in surprise.

"Ah, good! You're awake! Here, Blaze. We got some fruit for you," Kathy said enthusiastically as she gave Blaze some strawberries and bananas.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Thank you, Kathy," Blaze replied awkwardly as she took a strawberry.

"Hey! We got to be pumped if we're going to stop those monsters and Dr. Eggman Nega's stupid robots! Come on, Blaze! Where's your fighting spirit for the day?!" Marine exclaimed excitedly while pumping a fist into the air.

Kathy beamed at Blaze as she playfully agreed with Marine. "Yeah, Blaze! I thought that you **want** to get your kingdom back. If you can't keep up with the energy that we have, then there's no way we're getting any progress done for today! Don't keep having that moody attitude because we're not leaving until you change that attitude of yours!" Kathy joked as she smiled at Blaze.

Blaze just gasped as she said while being shocked, "Wait! What?! We're not leaving?! But what about the mission?! Our plans for the day, remember?!".

Kathy cheekily grinned at her. "Oh well. I guess we're just going to party all day instead of saving the other islands just because you won't cheer up," Kathy teased.

Blaze shook her head. "Hang on! Where's this coming from?!" Blaze exclaimed while crossing her arms and frowning.

"Ah, you're frowning!" Marine exclaimed while pointing at Blaze.

Kathy smiled as she responded with, "Uh oh. This looks bad. Guess we're staying here then. Too bad".

"Alright! That's it! Kathy, can you please explain what is going on?! Why are we not going to go to Odo Island just because I'm not having a good attitude?!" Blaze yelled while pointing at Kathy.

Kathy looked at Marine with mischief in her eyes. Marine had the same expression as Kathy. They both looked back at Blaze as Kathy explained.

"Well, you see, Blaze. It's just that we've noticed that you don't smile a lot most of the time. We figured that it's due to your attitude. You seem pretty moody most of the time. I understand that if it's about serious issues, but you don't have to be serious all the time. You can afford to be smiling, laughing, joking, or be excited because things are going great! Listen, Blaze, if can't make time to be happy of your progress or your accomplishments so far, then the whole day is going to wear your morale down. It's a good thing to be pumped up in the morning so that you have the right mindset to take on the day ahead of you. So, that's why we're encouraging you to be positive this morning," Kathy explained calmly.

Blaze raised her eyebrows in surprise of this advice. She's not sure on how to think of this. Although she narrowed her eyes at Kathy as she said, "Encouraging or forcing me?".

Kathy and Marine giggled at that. "Hahahaha, aw, come on, Blaze! We're only joking! Of coarse, we're going to Odo Island!" Kathy said while giggling.

"Wait. Huh?" Blaze asked while being utterly confused.

"Hehehe, yeah, Blaze! We're just kidding! See, you're always so serious! Hahahaha, you could afford to take it easy once in while!" Marine agreed while giggling as well.

Blaze slowly sat back and watched the two of them giggle uncontrollably. In a way, they were right. How long does she get to stay in a happy mood throughout the day? Barely never. Blaze could understand Kathy's reasoning though. She felt like every day is a chore to go through because she never thought of the progress or the accomplishments she had made throughout the week. She only focused on the negative side of herself, not on the positive side. Still, for Kathy and Marine to remind her to have a good attitude of all things, she felt rather touched that the two of her friends cared that much about her happiness.

Blaze smiled at that thought. She then giggled with them. The two girls then were smiling proudly at Blaze. "Hey, there you go, Blaze! Just smile and laugh! The day will go well! You'll see!" Kathy exclaimed cheerfully while clapping at Blaze.

"Yeah, Blaze! The day will turn out right! We'll save another island from those monsters and robots! Kathy will be there beside you, and my crew and I will go search for the Sol Heart unless you find it first! So, there is enough reasons to smile!" Marine exclaimed while smiling broadly.

"Hahaha, oh, you guys," Blaze said as she giggled a little. She covered her mouth while she continued to giggle. _Heh. They're right. What am I worrying about? We're slowly but surely undoing Battra's and Dr. Eggman Nega's plans. It won't be long until we get all of the Sol Hearts and go to the Sol Kingdom to confront Battra together. I'll get the Sol Emeralds and my kingdom back. I just need to have a good attitude._ Blaze thought.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We better start eating if we're ever going to have enough energy for the battle ahead of us!" Kathy said as she grabbed an orange and started eating it. Blaze and Marine nodded as they too started to eat.

After they had finished eating, they went to the east side of the beach to see if the ship is finished. Luckily, the Coconut Crew had made a stable ship already. It is small, but enough for a few people to ride it. One of the crew members had said to the three girls, "The ship is ready to go! We had made our own map after studying the electronic one for a while. So, we know where to go from here! We'll get to Odo Island as fast as we could! Marine! Will you come aboard with us?".

"Yes! Well, you two, it looks like we are splitting up! Don't worry though! I'll promise you guys that I'll stay out of trouble and stick with my crew! Even I don't want go alone to a place where monsters are roaming around the area!" Marine said excitedly.

Blaze nodded as she smiled. "That's very good, Marine. Again, stay safe. I don't want you to get hurt. Now, take care and enjoy your trip, Marine," Blaze replied calmly.

"I will! Oh, and Kathy?" Marine replied back while nodding her head before turning to Kathy.

"Yes, Marine?" Kathy said as she grinned.

Marine then went and gave Kathy a hug. Kathy smiled as she hugged Marine back. She gently stroked Marine's back as she hugged her. Marine smiled happily as she squeezed Kathy. She then said, "Teehee, I'll miss you, Kathy! Please take care of Blaze! You're my right-hand mate! I need you to look out for my best crew mate!".

Kathy laughed as she replied, "Hahaha, I promise I'll look after her! Don't worry, Marine. She's in safe hands. Also, thank you for the compliment, Marine! I'm glad that I get to be a part of your crew!".

"Yeah! I'm happy too! I haven't had a friend in a long time ever since I first met Sonic, Tails, and Blaze for the first time as my friends! I'm very glad that I have you as my friend too! Anyways, goodbye, Kathy!" Marine exclaimed happily before she gave Kathy one final squeeze as she let go of her.

"Goodbye, Marine! Oh, and stay safe!" Kathy replied while waving her hand.

"I will!" Marine replied back as she ran toward the small ship. The rest of the crew then got on while some of them stayed behind as planned. One of the crew members lifted up the anchor, and the ship started sailing away from Infant Island. Marine then waved back at Kathy and Blaze as the ship was sailing farther away from the island. Kathy and Blaze waved back while wearing smiles on their faces. When the ship was farther enough away, Kathy then said to Blaze, "Well, shall we get going?".

"Yes, let's," Blaze replied as she held her hands out to Kathy. Kathy took out her Sol Gems from her pendant and grabbed onto Blaze's hands. The two of them closed their eyes as the gems started to glow. As Kathy yells "Teleport!", they immediately disappeared from Infant Island and teleported to Central Southern Island. When they got there, Kathy put her Sol Gems back to her pendant and encouraged Blaze to ride on her again. With a reluctant sigh, Blaze then went around Kathy and got on her. Once Blaze was safely onto Kathy, Kathy then immediately flew up into the sky. After flying up for a few feet, Kathy then flew much quickly in the southwest direction. Blaze held on tightly onto Kathy as she flew really fast toward their next destination.

After flying for a few minutes, they were already halfway to Odo Island. The trip was mostly smooth without any disturbances...until suddenly!

"(Gasp) Air Fighter Jets! They're heading toward us!" Kathy exclaimed as she pointed at the hoard of jets coming at her and Blaze.

Blaze gasped as she saw how many jets there were. _Could they be a part of Dr. Eggman Nega's army?_ Blaze thought as her eyes widened in fear as she doesn't know what will happen next. The jets were silver plated with a few lasers on the wings. The jets were heading towards Kathy. The jets immediately started attacking by shooting missiles and lasers at Kathy.

Kathy dodged quickly by flying downwards, avoiding the missiles and lasers. The jets then dove downwards with Kathy to fire more missiles and lasers. Kathy maneuvered her flying by moving left and right and turning sideways to avoid the firepower of the jets. Blaze held on very tightly onto Kathy while feeling nervous about having one of the missiles or lasers hitting them. Kathy then did a bold move by flying upwards towards the jets. She quickly started firing her energy beams from her antennas and blew up several jets. Some of the jets dodged and turned around to follow Kathy. Kathy looked behind her to see some jets tailing her. She flew down again, and the jets followed her. She avoided more missiles by moving left and right. She flew faster so that she could get ahead of them. She then flew near to the water again as she flew above it. The jets still followed her as they flew above the water as well. She then made a daring move by turning around and flew backwards at the jets. Since she has a clear view of the jets, she fired her energy beams again. As more jets were blown up, the remaining jets fired their lasers at Kathy. Kathy defended herself from the lasers by firing her energy beams at them causing sparks to come out. Kathy still fired her energy beams while dodging missiles and lasers from the jets. Soon, most of the jets were destroyed in this battle. Kathy then made her final attack on the last three jets. She quickly took out her Sol Gems and used teleportation to get out of the attacking range of the jets. She teleported behind the jets. She then fired her energy beams one last time, and the jets had exploded into sparks and explosions. All of the jets were down now. She put her Sol Gems back into her pendant. She scanned the area for more jets to see if they would come and attack her, but she hadn't seen any more of them. She breathed a sigh of relief as she flew closer to her destination. Blaze was still closing her eyes in fear, but when she heard Kathy sigh, she slowly opened her eyes to see that the jets were gone.

"Is it over?" Blaze asked nervously as she still held onto Kathy for dear life. _Uuuuggh. That was the most terrifying experience that I had with heights I had ever been through! I thought that I was about to die in that dog fight!_ Blaze thought despairingly.

"Yeah, I think so. Sorry about that. That ambush came out of nowhere," Kathy apologized as she wiped some sweat off of her forehead.

"It's okay. I didn't see it coming either. Although I wouldn't be surprised if it was Dr. Eggman Nega who built the jets," Blaze replied as she took a few breaths to calm herself.

"I have to agree with you there. Who's to say that he built the jets too?" Kathy said while nodding.

"Indeed. Hmm, well, I see the island up ahead. Let's just hurry it up and go there quickly without any more distractions," Blaze responded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let's go there already!" Kathy said as she flew faster.

A few more minutes pass, and Kathy and Blaze had finally arrived at Odo Island. Kathy soon flew toward the beach of the island. She then made her landing by flapping her wings slowly downwards to the ground. Once Kathy's feet touched the ground, she gently took Blaze's hands off of her. Blaze then walked around Kathy and looked around at her surroundings. Since they got here faster than Marine and her crew, it is natural that she didn't see the small ship anywhere. She saw that the island isn't barren since there is some green plants around. She walked forward and saw some of the locals a few feet away carrying some baskets. She looked at Kathy and said, "Perhaps we should go talk to them to see if anything is wrong on the island. They seem to be at peace with themselves. They're not panicking at all".

"Hmm, yes, let's go check," Kathy agreed by walking forward towards the locals. Blaze walked with her. The locals were a bunch of racoons, carrying some baskets of food with them. They stopped and looked at Blaze and Kathy walking toward them. They smiled and waved as the pair approached them.

"Hi, what can we do for you, ladies?" a male racoon asked.

"Sir, have you noticed anything strange lately? Were there any robots or monsters walking around here in your island?" Blaze asked politely.

The two racoons looked at each other in confusion. The other male racoon replied, "No, we hadn't seen anything of the sort. Everything is fine in our village. It's the same thing for the other villages".

"Hmm, that's strange. I'm sure that the robots and the monsters would be here, but why aren't they? Haven't they shown up by now?" Kathy said in confusion as she put her finger under her chin.

Blaze looked at Kathy and said, "Maybe it's best if we looked around ourselves. It's possible that they are hidden from the locals".

"Yes, let's go," Kathy said while nodding.

"Oh, wait! If you want to come to our village that badly, we could take you two there. We were going there as well. You can go look what you're searching for there," the male racoon replied politely.

"Ah, thank you, sir. Please, go on ahead," Blaze said politely.

The two male racoons went on ahead into the small path towards the village. The girls followed them. When they had finally reached the village, Blaze noticed the houses were oriental looking in design. The houses looked very old and traditional. Kathy looked around as well. There were some locals chatting about, walking past them, and some of them running toward some houses in excitement. She is not so sure where the monsters were or how the villagers can be so calm if the monsters did arrive here. As the two girls continued to search around, they soon heard a bell being struck from above the village. The racoons immediately dropped their baskets as they yelled, "Ah! This sounds like an emergency!".

"Quick! Let's go to the center of the village!" one of the other locals yelled besides the racoons.

The racoons and many other villagers ran toward the central village. The girls looked surprised at the sudden action of everyone running toward the central village. They looked at each other until they nodded and ran toward the central village as well. There were some yelling and shouting as the villagers didn't know what's going on. The other villagers from the other villages also came at the center of the village. This was the main area of the entire village as well as branching villages. The villagers were standing in crowds as they were staring at a strange holographic projector above the middle of the central village. The villagers were both children and adults. The villagers were racoons, koala bears, walruses, seagulls, and kangaroos. Kathy and Blaze had arrived at the central village. They somewhat made their way through the crowd to find a place to stand at. They soon found that spot in the middle of the crowd. They stood and looked up to see a blue hologram above the village.

"What is that hologram for?" Blaze whispered to Kathy.

Kathy looked at Blaze and shrugged. They looked back at the hologram, and they saw it changed into static. The villagers soon quieted down their shouting as they saw the static. The middle of the hologram blinked a face logo that Blaze can recognize. Blaze gasped as she said out loud, "That hologram is made by Dr. Eggman Nega!".

Kathy eyebrows were raised as she heard this. _What is he up too?_ Kathy and Blaze thought simultaneously. The screen was static for a few more seconds before it became clear. The image that appeared now shocked both Blaze and Kathy.

"Battra?!" Kathy and Blaze yelled in unison.

Yes, Battra himself had appeared in the screen. He was sitting on his throne with one leg across the other. He soon got up and bowed before them. As he got up, he then made his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Battra the Moth. I had successfully conquered the Sol Kingdom not too long ago. For this reason, I'm now currently the King of the Sol Kingdom. Since I'm the new ruler, there will be some changes made in your society. Changes that will be beneficial for you. My desire is that society will be reformed so that the communities will be more stable and solid. I desired that families and communities will be loyal to each other and faithful to the very end. Which is why when this new invention is complete, everyone is required to wear it in order to maintain a peaceful environment," Battra said as he spoke confidently as he made gestures with his hands like a good speaker does.

The crowd mumbled to themselves as they wonder what the new invention is. They were already intrigued by Battra's ideas of an improved society. Blaze was staring wide eyed at the screen, clearly confused by what Battra's motives were by doing this. Kathy stood there quietly as she stared into the screen while frowning and crossing her arms. She's the only one here who knew about Battra's true intentions for doing this.

Battra grabbed the prototype shock collar from his pocket and showed it to the crowd. "This here is a shock collar. It is only a prototype, but when the final version is complete, everyone will wear this on their forehead. I will use my Sol Gems to power the shock collars. The shock collars will be automatic, only activating when someone violates the society rules. An electric shock will go through a person if one disobeys the rules that I had come up with in this newly reformed society. My plans are to create a Behavior Rehabilitation Program that monitors a person's actions in order for them to make the right choice in moral decisions. For example, if someone decides to lie to another person, this shock collar will go off, and thus, hurting the person who had first hurt the victim. It'll be like instant karma," Battra explained as the screen transitions to pictures of how the shock collar would work as well as examples of people getting shocked.

The crowd was gasping in surprise at Battra's explanation. Some of them were still murmuring to each other about what's going on. Battra put the shock collar down on the throne as he continued his speech.

"In this utopia society, all families and communities are required to be loyal to each other. In other words, the common wrongdoings such as lying and betrayal will not be tolerated. The other wrongdoings that will also be not tolerated are cheating, divorce, and abuse in all forms. If anyone is going to disrupt the family or the community, I will personally execute them on the spot. Anyone who hurts another in this fashion will be killed, no exceptions. I want adults and teenagers to be responsible in their relationships. That is how society will improve. Within this utopia, there will be peace as families will learn to love each other, learn to behave within their boundaries, and be close as a family. Everyone will be safe in this new utopia that I am working on. It won't be long until it is complete. Hahahahaha," Battra continued explaining as he stood confidently in front of the screen.

The people then felt afraid as they don't know what to think of this. However, there are some of them who spoke as they were starting to consider agreeing to the new society. Others began agreeing with each other as they like to be in a more peaceful, family-focused society. Kathy just sighed as she closed her eyes and muttered softly. Blaze turned her head towards Kathy as she monologued to herself.

"Oh, Battra. You can't force people to truly love each other. That kind of situation only creates_ conditional love_, not _unconditional love_. You may get people to behave, but that won't get them to love each other unconditionally. You never learn, do you Battra?" Kathy said solemnly.

Blaze looked at Kathy with wide eyes and mouth agape. She never thought that Kathy could hold such firm beliefs like that. Perhaps her mother must have taught her those moral beliefs. Kathy does sound rather wise at times, and this made Blaze very impressed with her considering how young Kathy looks. Kathy is even the same age as her!

Before Blaze could speak to Kathy to see if she's okay, Battra continued talking. "Now that you are informed. I have something that I need to warn you about..." Battra spoke after a brief pause.

Blaze and Kathy looked back up at the screen while frowning. "That warning is about a young girl named Kathy the Moth. She is a threat to my plan of building a utopia. She wants to continue this war I had with her mother and me. She wants to keep on fighting me because she disagrees with my plan. She doesn't want us to have peace. She refuses to give up her Sol Pendant, and that action encourages more war upon the Sol Dimension. Thousands of people had died during the war that I had with her and her mother. Many families were lost all because she refuses to surrender to me and my ideal plan. She isn't worthy of being this dimension's protector! She is not even a worthy descendent of Mothra! Your villages and island will suffer all because of her! Also, you won't receive the satisfaction of exacting justice to those who had cheated you, lied to you, manipulated you, abused you, and betrayed you! How could that girl know anything about maintaining 'true peace' if people like you are still suffering?! If I were you, I say that you reject her as your protector! I'm your true hero that you've been wanting, not her! Anyways, if you see her, push her away from your island! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Battra said more enthusiastically at the end before laughing evilly. The holographic screen disappeared after that.

The people suddenly started rambling loudly amongst themselves saying things like: "What are we going to do? That moth girl is ruining our chances for a better society! We must confront her! Yeah! She should learn to care about us! She needs to know that our lives matter too! Yes! Let's make her give up that pendant! Yeah, let's do it!".

While the crowd is busy trying to come up with ways to confront the moth girl who is obviously in their sight, Blaze held Kathy's hand and tugged her to her side. Kathy looked at Blaze in confusion as she says quietly, "What?".

"We need to leave. This isn't looking good for the both of us. Come on. Let's go to east side of the island. We can go up on those hills over there," Blaze whispered next to Kathy.

"Okay," Kathy whispered back.

Blaze carefully moved through the crowd while pulling Kathy along. Kathy followed Blaze out of the crowd. Once they got to the outside of the crowd, one of locals turned and yelled at the crowd while pointing at the two girls.

"Hey! Is that the moth girl that Battra had mentioned?!" a koala bear yelled.

"Yeah! It is! She is that moth girl that Battra said! Let's get her!" a racoon yelled.

The two girls are startled at the locals' yelling and shouting. They quickly turned their heads around to see the villagers ready to riot at them, mostly at Kathy. The crowd soon moved closer to the girls while stomping on the ground. They had the angriest expressions on their faces as they are fired up from Battra's speech. Kathy and Blaze gasped as they looked at each other, and then, they quickly ran away as fast as they can. Luckily, Blaze helped Kathy get away from the crowd by hiding in one of the bushes on the hill. They ran behind the bush and crouched down so that they are hidden from sight. The crowd ran past them while going up to the hill. They heard one of the locals yell, "Hey, let's get some backup! I'm sure our new allies will help us fight this Kathy and get her Sol Pendant! Who's with me?!".

"YEAH!" the crowd shouted in agreement. They soon followed the one local man as they went up north to get this alleged "help" from their allies. Once the crowd was gone, Blaze looked out and sighed in relief. She then looked back at Kathy and said, "Sheesh, what happened back there?! It's like the moment they had heard that heinous speech, they felt compelled to hurt you without any reason! What could incite them to be in such a wrathful state? They haven't even met you personally!".

Kathy frowned as she looked sad. She answered sadly, "Well, it's because Battra had managed to convince them that living in his utopia is better than what they have now. This is all a part of his master plan. He needs to convince the people in the Southern Islands that his way is the best way. He's been doing this campaign journey as long as this war had started. I wouldn't be surprised that he already made his speech countless times before in the past. This is how the people in the Sol Dimension were manipulated by him. Battra gave many promises to them that there will be peace in society if his plan went through. He promised them that their communities and families will be closer together than before, and he promised them that they will be avenged of any wrongdoing that their loved ones had done in the past. He has such an iron grip on their opinions that they genuinely believe that I'm their enemy instead of an ally".

Blaze then looked sad as she heard this. It is really depressing that Battra was actually successful in tricking them to go against Kathy so easily. The fact that Battra had done this for years was sickening to Blaze. Blaze then asked, "How could those people easily give in to those lies? Don't they know better?".

Kathy gave a small sad smile at Blaze as she patiently explained, "There are some good reasons for that. It's mostly the young people who care about relationships. Most children and teenagers get sensitive to hurtful subjects such as divorce and abuse. It's only natural for them to have strong opinions toward how families should operate, especially if they're victims to it. It wouldn't be too hard for Battra to convince them to seek out justice or desire their parents to get back together. It's the same thing for young adults as well. For older adults, you think that they would at least know better, but even older adults can still feel bitter at what happened in the past and would want vengeance in some way. They too could be easily persuaded for some sort of change if it benefits them. So, with that incentive in mind, it was easy for them to pin the blame on me for getting in the way of their deepest desires. Thus, this creates anger so unwieldly that they would want to witch hunt me with no remorse. It's insane, I know".

Blaze stared at Kathy as she took the explanation in. She nodded slowly after Kathy finished as a way to show that she had understood her. Blaze frowned as she looked down. "That's...that's just terrible," Blaze muttered quietly with saddened eyes. Kathy then slowly grabbed Blaze's shoulder to ease Blaze's distress. She squeezed Blaze's shoulder as she said gently, "Yeah...I know".

Blaze looked up and was surprised that Kathy was smiling gently at her. Baze smiled back slowly as she said, "Kathy, I wonder. Are you going to be alright? It sounds like you're under hot water now. I want to help you in some way".

Kathy shook her head as she politely declined, "No, it's fine. Thank you for your consideration, but I don't think there's anything you could do to help me in this matter. The islanders are already tricked. There's nothing we could do to help them see the truth. We're just going to have to defeat the robots and monsters in this island. That's all we could do for now".

"Hmm, I see," Blaze replied as she nodded. She then got up and walked out of her hiding spot. Kathy got up too. Blaze then said to Kathy, "Well, let's go find the robots and monsters then. They could be anywhere on this island".

Kathy smiled as she replied, "Right. Let's go!".

The two girls then ran toward the south, going back to the village. They were careful to see if the coast was clear before going through the village. Luckily, the village was completely deserted. They figured that it would be easy to spot some robots and monsters in this empty village. Turns out that they are going to be right about that. In the road at the east side of the village, the girls saw some Egg Pawns heading towards them with spears and guns. The girls got ready for battle. Before either one of them made an attack, they could hear some roaring on the west side of the village.

AAAAAARRRRAAAAUUUGGHHH! ARRRRAAAAAUUUGGHH!

The girls turned their heads around. They were shocked at what they saw. There were several Gorosaurus monsters with metallic helmets with some red lights on top of the helmets. The Gorosaurus monsters were black with red and yellow streaks on their sides and back. The Gorosaurus monsters looked like regular overgrown dinosaurs. They were charging at Kathy and Blaze. The two girls quickly dodged out of the way as Blaze boosted away and Kathy flew away in opposite directions. The robots with the guns began firing at them. Their guns were loaded with white laser beams this time, which is an upgrade from the regular models. Blaze dodged the lasers by running from them. Kathy was soaring through the air as the robots fired their lasers. The Gorosaurus monsters were chasing both Kathy and Blaze. They tried attacking them by biting at them. Blaze dodged by jumping away from the monsters' jaws. Blaze fought back by using her hands to summon fire out of them. She burned the monsters while she is running away. The Gorosaurus monsters roared as they reeled back in pain from the fire. Blaze stopped running as she saw the monsters had stopped running towards her. She continued attacking them by firing fire balls at them. Out of a corner of Blaze's eye, she saw the robots with the swords heading toward her. With one hand firing at the monsters, she used the other hand to summon fire pillars to shoot up from under the robots coming toward her. The robots got destroyed immediately at the contact of fire. Blaze then focused on the monsters. She did her best to fight the monsters by continuing firing her fire at them. The monsters kept on being burned, and the metallic helmets are slowly melting.

Meanwhile, Kathy tried to fight back as she fired her energy beams at the robots with the guns. She was flying around in the air while avoiding some lasers and bites from the monsters. She successfully got the robots as they were hit by the beams. The robots exploded upon contact to the beams. She flew a little bit away to focus on the Gorosaurus monsters. She fired her energy beams at the Gorosaurus monsters. The monsters were being on fire as sparks came out of them as they were hit. The Gorosaurus monsters tried to get out of the firing range by walking awkwardly away from the energy beams. Kathy then shot her energy beams at the ground on top of the monsters' feet. This startled the monsters as they jumped back and fell backwards on their backs while flailing their legs around. Kathy continued attacking them with her energy beams while the monsters were down. Almost simultaneously, both the Gorosaurus monsters that Kathy and Blaze had fought had just blown up in flames and dark particles. The melted, metallic helmets fell off from the monsters after they had disappeared.

Blaze and Kathy were panting as they stopped fighting once the robots and monsters were gone. Kathy flew back down to the ground, and Blaze walked over to her. Blaze then said, "Well, that was a surprise. That's probably the second time that our enemies had tried to ambush us. They are getting serious. We definitely need to stay on our toes. By the way, what were those monsters called anyway?".

Kathy wiped some sweat off her brow as she answered, "Oh, those monsters are called Gorosaurus or Battraurus as they are also known as. They are basically giant dinosaurs. They are pretty simple in design in terms of a Kaiju's appearance".

Blaze titled her head and raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? 'Battraurus'? Can these pun versions of the monsters' names stop? I'm not sure if you are even trying anymore," Blaze asked doubtingly.

Kathy sheepishly grinned as she shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I didn't come up with these names! Battra did! I'm not even kidding! He named them because he thought he owns the rights to naming them since the original monsters are dead! If you have a problem with the names Blaze, then give Battra the complaint, not me!" Kathy exclaimed while smiling.

Blaze rolled her eyes as she replied, "Fine. Whatever. Let's focus on our mission. We have stopped some robots and monsters, but there could be more. Let's search for them".

"Yeah, let's do that," Kathy agreed. The girls decided to go the west side of the island to go to another village. While they were walking, Kathy spoke up.

"Hey, Blaze. Did you noticed those metal helmets that those monsters were wearing? I'm pretty sure that Battra didn't make them," Kathy said while looking at Blaze.

"Hmm, yes, I did notice them. It is rather out of place. I wonder if Dr. Eggman Nega has anything to do with this," Blaze commented while looking ahead of the road.

"It is possible, but isn't that strange? Those monsters could fight without them. I wonder what they're for. Controlling them perhaps?" Kathy replied while thinking out loud.

"That's one possibility, however, that doesn't make any sense. If Dr. Eggman Nega knew that the monsters Battra creates can fight for themselves, why would he need to control them? It's very weird," Blaze countered while putting a finger on her chin.

"Yeah, I can see that being very odd. But we might soon figure it out once we fight some more of them," Kathy suggested optimistically.

"You're quite right. Anyway, let's pick up the pace. There could be more—Hey! Kathy! Look!" Blaze replied before she shouted and pointed at the group of robots up ahead.

Kathy also noticed the large group of robots. She also noticed that some of them are holding some sort remote control device on their hands. What was most shocking of this scene is the fact that the crowd of villagers from before are cheering and shouting at the robots. Blaze and Kathy couldn't believe what they are hearing and seeing.

"YAY! Our allies will save us! Our allies will save us!" a woman shouted.

"YEAH! They'll use those monsters to kill that moth girl and her desire to destroy our island by continuing the war!" a man shouted.

"She'll give up once she sees the awesome might of these monsters and the robots! WE'RE GOING TO BE SAVED!" another woman shouted.

Many of cheers and shouts came from the excited villagers. Kathy and Blaze were dumbstruck by how messed up the villagers' logic was. The villagers really believe that Battra was right and that killing Kathy was the answer. The robots waved their hands at the crowd, including the robots with the remote controllers. One of the robots spoke before the crowd. This robot is blue among the red robots. That robot is the leader of the group of robots.

"**Fellow citizens. We are very willing to help you eliminate this moth girl. As Unit 3 of Dr. Nega's Army, we will ensure your safety by getting ridding of her and her friend, Blaze the Cat. She also is working with the moth girl. We will stop them so that you will live in a renewed society under King Battra's control. You will live in peace and happiness. Of that, I can assure you," **the blue robot leader spoke.

The crowd roared in cheers. Blaze gasped in surprise at this._ Th-They believe that the robots are helping them?! Do they think that the robots are their allies?_ Blaze thought in shock. It's one thing if they are tricked, but it's another thing if they're delusional.

"**We had also taken the monsters under our control. We had captured them and put on the metallic helmets on them to control them. They will be used in our battle with the moth girl and her companion. You need not to worry. The monsters will not attack you since we are controlling them. You'll be safe. We are ready to find our enemies and destroy them," **the blue robot spoke again.

The crowd cheered again. They are happy that their allies will protect them. Kathy just slapped her forehead in shock. Seeing how supportive the villagers are to Battra's plan was sickening to Kathy. Blaze was also appalled that the villagers were hasty in their judgment in supporting the robots' cause. The villagers really didn't give them a chance to show how caring they are. _Ugh. Is this how **I** was like before I met any friends? Being too judgmental and not trusting others the moment I hear something threating to my ideal plans? Not to mention, believing too confidently in my own perspectives that I look delusional?... Well, it looks like I'm finally getting my retribution for my past behavior. I'm glad at least that I'm not the same person that I was several months ago. Although I still struggle in certain areas, which I don't want to name. Sigh. My pride is really my most biggest obstacle in my personal growth._ Blaze pondered as she frowned at the crowd ahead of her.

"What are we going to do, Blaze?" Kathy asked as she looked concerned.

Blaze snapped her head at Kathy with raised eyebrows. Kathy really caught her off guard. "Uh, huh? What do you mean? Aren't we going to fight them anyway?" Blaze asked back.

"Well, yeah, we were, but we have a problem now," Kathy answered while looking back at the crowd.

"What kind of problem are we dealing with?" Blaze asked again while tilting her head forward.

"How are we going to fight the robots if they are in control of the monsters? If we destroy the robots now, then the monsters will run rampant and destroy the village and the people. Those monsters can kill, you know," Kathy clarified, reminding Blaze that fact.

Blaze's eyes widened as she realized that. She was already prepared to fight them normally. However, she didn't think about the people involved or their villages. This fight might be tricky. Blaze thought about how to handle this situation. Kathy is waiting patiently for her reply. The two girls were suddenly startled by one of villagers yelling at them again.

"Hey! Look! Those girls are back! Please help us, our robot friends! Stop them!" a man yelled while pointing at the girls behind the crowd. The crowd dispersed and allowed the robots to attack. The robots immediately took control of the remote controllers and made the monsters to come out of the forest behind the village. Blaze had noticed that there was another kind of dinosaur-like monster similar to Gorosaurus. This kind of monster is bigger than the other monsters since the Gorosaurus monsters are at least 10 feet tall( AKA: approximately 3 meters tall) while this monster is like 15 feet tall( AKA: 5 meters tall). The new monster is also black with red and yellow stripes on his back and on his sides. Blaze's eyes grew in size as she saw how tall the new monster is.

"K-Kathy? What kind of monster is that?" Blaze asked tentatively as she pointed at the new monster. Her arm was shaking while she pointed.

Kathy narrowed her eyes at the monster as she explained, "That monster is simply called a Godzillasaurus. This was one of Godzilla's descendants back in the day where the Kaijus were still alive. This was the form he took before being hit by a hydrogen bomb. He was originally from Lagos Island when he was hit by the hydrogen bomb. Since this is Battra's version of the monster, he is now called Batzillasaurus".

Blaze groaned as she face-palmed at the pun name. Kathy looked at Blaze with a cheeky smile. "Like I had said, I didn't come up with the name," Kathy said while pitying Blaze a little.

"I know," Blaze replied while groaning. She then shook her head and said, "We better think quick. Those monsters are slowly coming toward us". After she said that, the Gorosaurus and Godzillasaurus monsters both roared at Blaze and Kathy as they made their way toward them.

AAAAARRRAAAAAAGGHHH! GRRRRRRAAAAAAWWW! GRRRRRAAWWWWEEEHH!

Kathy then exclaimed, "So, what's the plan?!".

"We're going to have to lead these monsters out of this village! That way we could defeat them without worrying about the villagers or the buildings! You think you could do this, Kathy?" Blaze replied.

"Yeah! I can do that! Let's do this togeth-!" Kathy exclaimed before she was cut off by someone screaming in the west side of the island.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE!" a little girl screamed that sounded awfully familiar to Blaze and Kathy.

In a panic, they both shouted, "MARINE!".

"I'll go help her! Kathy, you should handle these monsters yourself!" Blaze yelled while looking fierce as ever.

"No, I should go help her! I think you can handle them yourself!" Kathy yelled back while feeling determined yet anxious.

"I **know **that I could! However, this time is different! Marine **needs** me! I'm going to save her if it's the last thing I do!" Blaze yelled while feeling impatient. If she couldn't save Marine from the monsters in time, she wouldn't know what to do.

Kathy stared at Blaze with the most serious expression on her face. Blaze stared back with much intensity. The two of them can see that they both cared for Marine no matter the circumstances. For the first time, they genuinely felt respect for each other. Kathy then nodded in understanding and said, "Alright. Fine. You can do it. Just be careful!".

Blaze nodded as she replied, "Thank you, Kathy. I will". The monsters roared again.

AAAARRRRRRAAAAUUUGHHH! GGRRRRRAAAAWWW!

Blaze immediately boosted past the monsters and the robots and ran to the west side of the island where she and Kathy first arrived at. Kathy then turned to the monster army and the robots. She decided to fly up to the sky. The monsters notice this and growled. Kathy then replied to them, "Hey! Come and get me!". With this, she flew towards them as a way to capture their attention. The monsters roared while the robots were focusing on the flying moth. Kathy flew over the monsters' heads while avoiding their biting attacks. She flew over them several times before she flew outside of the village and going toward the east side of the island. The robots noticed where Kathy was going at and controlled the monsters to follow her out of the village. The robots ran outside of the village as well to keep up with the monsters. This tactic was a success as Kathy had led them to the hillside outside of the villages. When she had made a stop halfway near the top of a hill, she turned around and got ready to fight an army of robots and monsters.

"Let's get down to business!" Kathy exclaimed while smiling and having her fists up.

-At The West Side of Odo Island-

Blaze ran through the forest as fast as she could. She could hear more screaming and roaring from one of the monsters. "AAAAAHH! HELP ME!" Marine screamed while running away from the monster. Blaze had picked up the pace and had arrived at the beach. She could see Marine and the rest of her crew running away from the Godzillasaurus monster. It appears to be only one monster this time instead of an army. It seems as if this is only a diversion to separate Blaze from Kathy. Blaze shook her head._ No, Blaze, there is no reason to panic. Kathy can handle it. She may be outnumbered, but she'll be fine. I just need to focus on saving Marine and her crew!_ Blaze thought as she ran towards Marine.

Marine appeared to be holding a purple heart while she ran. Blaze noticed this and thought. _Is that another Sol Heart?!_

"Marine! Marine!" Blaze yelled while waving her arms at her. Marine and the crew quickly ran behind her as the Godzillasaurus slowly walked out of the forest and onto the beach. Blaze looked back at Marine as she put an arm in front of her. Blaze then asked, "Just what happened when you got here?!".

Marine quickly explained, "W-W-Well, when we got here, I told my crew to go search at the west side of the forest first. We all went there to go search for the Sol Heart. When we got there, we then found Dr. Eggman Nega talking to some robots with their remote-control thingies. They took command of the monsters and left. It was then we noticed that Dr. Eggman Nega had a purple heart in his hand. I told the crew to distract the Doctor so that I could sneakily swipe that heart from him! We did get the heart, but that old Egghead decided to turn the tables on us and command the last monster that he had! You could see that metallic hat, right? He's controlling the monster through that!".

" Dr. Eggman Nega! Of coarse, he's the one behind this! So, it's just what I had thought! He created this diversion so that Kathy and I would be separated!" Blaze said while looking angry.

"Uh, um, I think it's just bad timing, Blaze! I mean if I was safer in retrieving that heart then I would-!" Marine yelled while feeling guilty.

"No, no, it's fine, Marine! You did your best. However, I would like it if you didn't get yourself in trouble because of this!" Blaze responded authoritatively.

"S-Sorry!" Marine yelled. The Godzillasaurus roared again. However, this time, there was evil laughter coming from the sky.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOH! Well, well, well, if it isn't the fair princess herself. I'm rather surprised that you still managed to survive after that beatdown you had with Battra! But you won't make it out this time!" Dr. Eggman Nega laughed as he arrived in front of the group in his hovercraft.

"Dr. Eggman Nega! What are you doing now?! Terrorizing my friends with your new toy?!" Blaze yelled angrily yet sarcastically.

"Oh, you would say that. Your little nuisance of a friend just so happened to steal my precious heart away! I need it back! Are you going to surrender your heart to me, or do I have to rip it off of you lot?!" Dr. Eggman Nega threatened sinisterly.

"Never!" Marine and Blaze yelled. The crew just huddled together in silence as they quake in fear watching both Blaze and Marine standing up to Dr. Eggman Nega.

"Very well. If that's how you want it, then you shall all die gracefully by my monster, Godzillasaurus! Kill them, my pet!" Dr. Eggman Nega replied as he flew back up in his hovercraft and controlled the monster to run at the group.

The crew ran toward the other forest to hide in the trees and bushes. Blaze quickly ordered Marine to find a hiding place herself. Marine nodded and hid behind one of the large rocks on the beach. Blaze then positioned her body for battle. After a few moments, Blaze then boosted at the Godzillasaurus. The monster suddenly turned around and smacked Blaze with its tail. Blaze was knocked to the left side of the beach near to the ocean. Blaze felt the pain on her right side of her body. That tail was so large that the monster had easily hit Blaze's entire right side of her body. Blaze then got up although staggering a little before boosting into the monster again. The monster swung its tail around making Blaze to jump backwards to avoid being hit again. When the monster turned to face Blaze, he then lent forward to chomp onto Blaze. Again, Blaze dodged it by jumping very high and away from the monster. She used her fire to levitate herself off the ground. She decided to use this tactic to prepare her next attack. She put her hands out and summoned a stream of fire to come out of them. The monster cried in pain as he was burning. He shook the fire off of him. He quickly rammed into Blaze. This caught Blaze in surprise. Blaze was knocked back again. She is getting closer to the water. She was on her back on the sand. The monster stomped near her. The monster was about to crush Blaze with his foot until Blaze instinctively shoot fire from her hands in self-defense. She successfully burned the monster's feet. The monster roared in anger and in pain as he stumbled backwards. Blaze quickly got up as she had a chance to fight back. She then made the ground above the monster's feet on fire with her hands. The monster's feet and legs were on fire. The monster struggled getting out of the fire, but Blaze kept on attacking the monster with her flames. Dr. Eggman Nega was getting frustrated with his monster.

"ARRGH! Come on, you stupid dinosaur! Kill her! Kill her!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled in fury. Dr. Eggman Nega tried to control the monster by forcing the monster to move away from the fire.

Blaze then made a fireball in her hand to throw it at the monster's chest. The fireball hit the chest, and it caused some dark matter to come out of the monster's chest. The monster struggled to stay standing up. Blaze kept on firing more fireballs at the monster's chest since she saw that it did more damage that way. The fireballs hit his chest, and his chest is now burning in fire. The monster was losing his balance. The monster cried in more pain. He tried to get near to Blaze to stomp her, but Blaze had other ideas. Now that she saw that the monster is weak, she decided to be brave and air boost into the monster's chest. She was able get through the monster's chest and create a large hole in it in the process. This strong impact had caused the monster to fall back, and not too long after he landed on the ground, the Godzillasaurus then blew up into dark particles. The metallic helmet fell down from the monster after he exploded.

"No! No! NO! My monster! What have you done to my monster?!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled furiously as he banged the top of his hovercraft.

Blaze stood triumphantly with one hand on her hip as she looked up at Dr. Eggman Nega with a smirk on her face. "What's the matter Dr. Eggman Nega? Are you feeling sore that your monster isn't as strong as you think it is?" Blaze said as she taunted Dr. Eggman Nega.

"Grrr. This isn't over! We are going to have a rematch with my newest creation! I thought that the Godzillasaurus will do the job, but it looks like that I have to bring out the big guns! I'll be back soon enough so that you won't have the time to escape!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled as he shook his fist at Blaze.

"Go ahead and try Dr. Eggman Nega! You will lose again! Why don't you give up?!" Blaze yelled back boldly.

"Hmph! I'll never give up! I'll see you pretty soon! Farewell, Princess Blaze!" Dr. Eggman Nega exclaimed before he flew his hovercraft toward the east side of the island. Blaze then turned to Marine as she was peeking out of the rock. The crew members all peeked out of their hiding spots. Marine then beamed as she ran from her hiding place towards Blaze.

"Blaze! You did it! You stopped that monster! I'm proud of you!" Marine exclaimed happily.

Blaze smiled at Marine. "Yes, it was no problem. Anyway, may I have that heart you're holding?" Blaze replied as she held out her hand.

Marine nodded as she gave the purple heart to Blaze. Blaze took the heart and looked at it. She smiled as she found another heart that will help them on their journey. She wonders how Kathy will use this heart in some way. The Coconut Crew walked toward Marine and Blaze. One of the crew members has said, "Um, Miss Blaze? Should we go back to the ship? We found the Sol Heart for you. Shall we stay and wait for you and Kathy to finish your mission here, or should we go back to Infant Island and wait for you to come back?".

"Hmm, I think it would be better if you guys set sail back to Infant Island. I think that you would be safer if you guys didn't get caught in another dangerous situation. Once was enough for today," Blaze answered calmly.

The crew nodded quickly as they felt relieved to go back to Infant Island as a way to stay safe. "Alright, Blaze. We'll be going. Come on, Marine. It's much safer if you went with us," the koala bear with the straw hat had said to the two of them.

Marine frowned a bit but nodded as she understood the reason why. She gave Blaze a quick hug before she said, "Now, you and Kathy teach that Eggbutt a lesson! Please come back safe and sound Blaze. Please?".

Blaze smiled gently as she gave a quick hug back at Marine as she replied, "I promise, Marine. Now, take care and travel safe".

"I understand! Don't worry, Blaze! I'll be good! Goodbye again, Blaze!" Marine exclaimed as she ran toward the ship and waved 'goodbye'.

"Goodbye again, Marine. We'll meet again soon," Blaze replied while smiling caringly as she waved back.

"Alright then, men! Let's ship out!" one of the crew members exclaimed. The rest of the crew shouted, "YEAH!" before they went onboard the ship. Blaze decided that she should leave right now. She doesn't have time to be watching Marine leave again. With the purple heart in her hand, she boosted towards the east direction back to the village. She figured that Kathy must've gone to a place where there wasn't any buildings around. She decided to run through the villages and go to the hillside where Kathy was fighting the army of robots and monsters.

-Meanwhile At The Hillside; A Few Minutes Prior-

Kathy was ready to fight the army. The monsters were huge and fiesty. The robots were behind the monsters as a defensive measure. Kathy then took her Sol Gems out of her pendant and said, "Alright. Let's do this".

With that, Kathy quickly flew towards one of the Gorosaurus monsters. The monster was ready to strike, but Kathy managed to punch the monster in the stomach with her Sol Gems. It was a powerful punch as it knocked the monster a few feet away. The other monsters came to aid the fallen monster. The Godzillasauruses had come to whack their tails at Kathy. She dodges them by flying gracefully. The Gorosaurus monsters tried to whack their tails too or biting at the moth. She continued to dodge these attacks while doing some fancy flying tricks. She makes another punch at the Godzillasaurus this time. She punched him on the cheek. The monster retaliated by snapping his mouth at her. She dodged again. While feeling confident, she failed to notice the other Godzillasaurus smacking her with his tail. She was knocked down to the ground. Kathy rubbed her head as she winced at the pain of the bruise.

_Grr. Cheap shot._ Kathy thought as she got back up. Kathy then flew back up again to fight the monsters. She decided that she is going to shoot them from afar by using another move from her Sol Gems. She put her hands together while holding the gems. The gems turned into a light-blue color. When the gems are fully glowing, Kathy then began firing light-blue shots at the Gorosaurus monsters. The shots hit the monsters. They stumbled back as Kathy kept firing rapidly. It wasn't much, but the monsters are slowly taking damage. She figured that attacking from a distance is more advantageous than close combat. She continued firing her light-blue shots. She decided to fire from her energy beams as well. With the combined strength of her energy beams and light-shots, she was able to cause much damage to the Gorosauruses and the Godzillasauruses. Sparks and fire came bursting from them, but like the strong monsters as they are, they withstood them. Kathy could notice that they have stronger defense than the last group of monsters she fought in Central Southern Island.

_Hmm. These monsters are getting stronger and stronger. Something tells me that Battra must've at some point used his Sol Pendant to upgrade his monsters' defense. Is he aware that I'm the one helping Blaze? If that's the case, it could explain why I'm having some trouble beating them. But it's no trouble. I'll beat them the same way with the right way of thinking. I need to concentrate. I am strong, and I can do this by myself._ Kathy thought while increasing her attacks by firing more shots and beams.

The monsters did their best to run toward Kathy, but they are slowed down by Kathy's attacks. While Kathy wasn't noticing, some of the robots left from their defensive spot to run around the monsters and to another section of the hill. They soon attacked by firing their laser guns at Kathy from a safe distance. Kathy was suddenly pelted with lasers. Kathy flinched, stopped firing her energy beams and light-blue shots, and put up her arms over her to protect herself. Some of the lasers caught sparks from contact of Kathy's skin. Her wings and body were being hit as well. Kathy screamed in her Kaiju language.

KIIIIIIIOOOOOOO! SCCCRRRRREEEEEEEE!

As she was distracted, one of the Gorosaurus rammed into her with his head. Kathy was knocked a few feet away. Before she could defend herself, she was hit again by the Gorosaurus' tail. She was knocked down to the ground. The monsters roared in fury.

AAAAARRRRAAAUUGGHHH! GGGRRRAAAAAWWWW! GRRAAAAAAWWW! AAAAARRRAUUGGGHH!

_Ugh. That was an even cheaper shot._ Kathy thought as she slowly got up. Her legs are wobbling but she immediately flew up to the air. She looked to her left to see where the robots were. She needed to get rid of them before getting distracted again. She decided to change tactics by taking one of her Sol Hearts from her pocket. She took out the green heart. She quickly used the gems to give the heart its gold necklace. She put on the gold necklace with the green heart, and she then used her Sol Gems to summon large, sharp thorns to come up from the ground above where the robots on the side of the hill are. Those robots exploded from the thorns piercing through their metal bodies. Kathy then turned back to the monsters. She summoned more thorns to come up from the ground. The thorns pricked through the monsters' feet. The monsters cried in pain.

AAAAAARRRRRAAAUUUUGGGGHHH! GRRRRAAAAAWWWWW!

As they were distracted, she then summoned spiky vines out of her Sol Gems and whipped the monsters as her next attack. The thorns on the vines easily scraped the monsters' skin. Some dark matter scars are made from the vine whipping. The monsters counter attacked as they soon began biting on the vines. They soon pulled at the vines in self-defense. Kathy tried to pull back by using her in-born hysterical strength. The monsters and Kathy had a bit of a tug-of-war with both of the vines. Kathy kept on pulling, but the monsters worked together to pull the vines toward them. With enough force, the monsters win by giving the vines a few hard, yanks. Kathy was pulled toward them. Without any delay, the monsters quickly attacked her by swinging their tails. Kathy kept getting hurt by the monsters' tails. After about ten hits, Kathy was knocked back down to the ground for the third time.

_Why are these Dark Thoughts that hard to get rid of? I'm hitting them as hard as I can! What am I doing wrong? I know that they are stronger, but still! It shouldn't be that hard to destroy them!_ Kathy thought irritably. Very weakly, Kathy slowly stood up. She could barely stand now, however, she refuses to stay down. She flew up again, and she took out her blue heart and replaced the green heart with her blue one. She put out her hands again to summon water below her. A huge wave came up from the ground below her. She thrusted her arms forward to command the wave to attack the monsters. The wave went forth against the monsters. Kathy had hoped that the attack was effective in sweeping up the monsters away. Well, the results were mixed. The monsters had stood still and withstood the wave, however, the remaining robots behind the monsters didn't see the wave coming at them so they were the ones being swept away. Luckily for Kathy, the wave managed to sweep up all of the robots there, even the ones holding the remote controllers. The robots crashed into each other in the wave, and they soon exploded once the wave had crashed._ Well, at least the robots are destroyed. Now, I need to focus on the monsters!_ Kathy thought while trying her attack again.

Kathy decided to focus more on her wave attack. She summoned more power for her attack by commanding the Sol Gems to concentrate on the Sol Heart's energy. The wave had suddenly grew even larger. Kathy flew behind the new wave she had created to make it grew even more bigger. Before she could finish her move, one of the Gorosaurus monsters ran to Kathy and kangaroo-kicked Kathy right in front of her. The strong kick cut through the wave and hit Kathy very hard in her front side of her body. This knocked Kathy a few feet away and down to the ground. This time, Kathy felt like she could barely get up. She only managed to sit up, but she doesn't have the strength to stand up. Kathy is covered with bruises. She rubbed one of her arms while closing one eye as she winces in pain. The Gorosauruses and Godzillasauruses walked closer to Kathy to finish her. They may be free from the helmets' control, but they are still Battra's monsters. They will fight by their natural instincts. Their instincts tell them that Kathy is a threat and must be stopped.

Kathy cringed as she tried to get up, but she couldn't do it._ Come on! I must fight! I can't stay down! I know that I could fight by myself! I don't need any help! I'm very powerful! This shouldn't be a problem! Ugh. This is the second time this sort of situation has happened. Am I controlling the Sol Pendant right? I have to be. How could I be controlling it wrong? _Kathy pondered as she felt confused and nervous as the monsters walked closer to her.

Before the monsters made their move, they soon felt a strong fire coming from below them. The monsters roared as they were being burned. Their feet were on fire. Kathy sighed in relief as she saw Blaze attacking the monsters from behind. Blaze gave each of the monsters a high jump kick to each of the sides of their heads. She attacked them almost instantly by jumping from one of them to the next one until she reached the ground before Kathy. Kathy smiled weakly as she struggled to get up. Blaze came to her and helped her to stand up.

"Th-Thanks..." Kathy muttered as she gave Blaze a thumbs up while having one eye closed.

"Here. I got you a Sol Heart. Marine had found it. Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to fight the rest of the battle for you?" Blaze said while feeling concerned for Kathy's health.

Kathy declined gently by saying, "No, I got this. Thank you for the offer though. I could give myself some energy by using the Sol Gems, remember?".

Blaze raised her eyebrows at Kathy. She did forget that Kathy could strengthen herself temporarily. She nodded and gave the Sol Heart to Kathy. She then said, "Ah, yes, I remember now. However, I still think that you should seek my help. You do look like you need it. You might also want to try using this Sol Heart I got you too".

Kathy took the purple heart and then used her Sol Gems to give her strength. After giving herself a boost, Kathy then took the blue Sol Heart off of her and used the Sol Gems to command the purple heart to have the gold necklace. The gold necklace disappeared from the blue heart and reappeared on the purple heart. She put the blue heart away into her pocket with the green one. Kathy then said to Blaze, "Thank you, Blaze. Oh, that reminds me! Did you save Marine in time?".

"Oh, she's alright. I stopped the monster that was terrorizing her. Anyway, I think it's best if we defeat the monsters** together** now, wouldn't you say?" Blaze replied while looking at the monsters.

Kathy stretched her arms as she said defensively yet politely, "Um, that wouldn't be necessary. I'm sorry, Blaze, but this is personal now. I need to defeat these monsters by myself! I could prove to you that I can handle this! Now, please excuse me". After she said that, she flew back up to the sky and flew toward the monsters. Blaze stretched her arm out to Kathy, but before she could say a word to Kathy, the moth girl was already being busy fighting them again. Blaze sighed._ What had gotten into her anyway? She was fine before with us fighting together. Why would she insist to fight her own battles alone now? Somehow, it reminds me on how I acted when I first came to Sonic's dimension._ Blaze brooded as she put one hand on her hip while she watched Kathy fight.

_I must do this. I must do this. I must do this. I need to do this. I have to. Please forgive me, Blaze. But... I just have to do it. I'm doing it for you and for myself. I have to fight for myself and for you. To prove to you that I'm not useless. To prove that you can depend on me. To prove that I am strong and could stop anyone from hurting you. I wasn't able to protect my mother in time. I couldn't do anything to save her or make her live longer. However, now, I am going to protect you to make up for being unable to protect my mother. I hope you could understand, Blaze. Someday, you will._ Kathy mused to herself as she prepares herself to use her new Sol Heart.

She clasped her hands together and put them near the purple heart named The Heart of A Warrior. A purple light glowed from the heart and from the Sol Gems. Suddenly, a long purple beam of light shot through the Sol Gems outwardly. The light took into the physical form, and the light transformed into a sharp sword. The metallic shine on the sword glowed beautifully. The hilt is made out of gold with golden wings attached to it. The Sol Gems are in the inside of the hilt on both sides. Kathy held the sword tightly and swung it around before prepping it behind her, ready to attack. Kathy smiled as she said to the monsters while joking a bit, "Okay, who wants some **dino-meat**?". The monsters roared furiously at Kathy.

AAAARRRRAAAUUUGGGHHHH! GGGRRRRAAAAAAWWWW!

"No? No one? Oh, well, more for me!" Kathy taunted playfully before she flew very fast into the monsters. She swung her sword very quickly at one of the Gorosaurus monsters. She made fast slashes at the monster's skin. The many cuts on the monster made him leak out dark matter. Kathy then sliced the monster's neck with the sword. The dark matter sputtered out of the monster, and the Gorosaurus cried in pain. Kathy then stabbed the monster in the chest. The impact caused the monster to finally explode into dark particles. _That's one down and several more to go!_ Kathy thought excitedly.

The monsters tried to fight back by using their tails or their biting attacks. Kathy dodged while she swung her sword at them. She managed to cut all of their tails, causing great pain onto the monsters. As they were distracted, Kathy quickly sliced at the Gorosauruses and Godzillasauruses' chests. This caused massive leaking of dark matter to come out of them. While being in pain, Kathy took her time stab each of them on either on their chests or on their necks. Each of them suddenly exploded into dark particles as they made their final roars. All of the monsters Odo Island are destroyed.

Kathy then held her sword in her right hand as she scanned the area to see the fallen metallic helmets that were on the monsters' heads on the ground. Kathy even saw the metallic wreckage of the robots in the far back when they exploded. Some pieces of robot parts are found lying on the ground. Kathy looked side to side to see if all of the robots and monsters are gone. It seemed to her that there is. Kathy took a deep sigh of relief. She wiped her brow with her left hand as she saw it was over. She then commanded the Sol Gems to return to normal. The sword turned into purple light again as it shrank back into the Sol Gems. She then put the Sol Gems back onto her pendant. She turned around and flew back to Blaze. Once she landed, she then told Blaze, "See? Everything is fine now! I stopped the monsters by myself! I've done a pretty good job, didn't I?".

Blaze nodded but still felt a little doubtful. Kathy is being a little suspicious. Blaze decided to confront her about her behavior. "Hey, Kathy? I have to wonder. Why did you suggest that you want to fight by yourself? It would have been easier if we had worked together," Blaze said while questioning Kathy.

"Oh, uh, well, it's just um...um..." Kathy replied awkwardly. She looked down as she had a sheepish expression on her face. She put her hands behind her back and shuffled her feet on the ground.

"_Weeellll_?" Blaze asked while narrowing her eyes at Kathy as she crossed her arms.

"I...uh, need to do it. I just wanted to protect you," Kathy confessed quietly while feeling ashamed.

"Huh? You wanted to protect me? For what reason? I know that we have to look out for each other while we're fighting, but there is no need to make me not fight while you go out there by yourself. I can tell that you mean well, Kathy, but I want to help you out too. Just please let me help you. I hate it when you keep being beaten down like that. I want to stand up for you. You can **depend** on me. Please let me fight with you. If you keep on acting like this, then you leave me no choice but to fight the enemies with you," Blaze responded gently.

Kathy's eyes drooped down. For some reason, she felt like crying. Her eyes are being filled with tears. _No! No, no, no, no! I'm supposed to be the one who you should depend upon! I'm...I'm...I'm tired of being babied into having to depend on others! I want to be independent! I couldn't afford to depend on anyone now since my mother is dead! I need to defend myself and protect others by myself now! My mother can't be the one to do it! I am! I'm the Guardian of the Sol Pendant! It's my job to protect others and take care of them! Not the other way around! Why...why can't I just do things on my own for a change?!_ Kathy thought while she cries softly. She covers one of her eyes with one hand as she cried.

Blaze felt like her heart was pierced with something sharp as she watched Kathy crying again. It's rather pitiful seeing such an innocent girl like her cry. Blaze swallowed. She didn't know what to do in this situation again. _What's going on with her? I've only just made a simple suggestion, and she started crying out of nowhere! Is there something that I don't know about her?_ Blaze thought while she looked awkward as a sweat drop formed on her head. She felt uneasy watching Kathy cry. What can she really do about this?

"...I...I just wanted to...to be independent. (Sniff) I wanted to fight...by myself because...because...(hic)….it makes me feel good...about myself. (Sob)…...I'm...I'm...sorry!" Kathy cried as she then put both of her hands over her eyes. She cried harder now after she apologized.

Instinctively, Blaze grabbed Kathy's shoulders as she realized this is getting worse. She understood a little better now that Kathy had said that. Blaze can't help but feel empathy for Kathy. She understands her reasoning for wanting to be independent. Blaze may not get the full picture, but she knows how important her need for becoming independent really is. Perhaps their upbringing is different, but apparently, they have something more in common than they think. It's their common desire to be independent. Blaze looked sad. She squeezed Kathy's shoulders in a comforting manner. She decided to calm Kathy down.

"Kathy...it's okay. I never knew how much you wanted to be independent. It's really okay. You don't have to apologize over some suggestion I had made. Listen, I understand what you're going through. You feel pressured into doing things by yourself because you have so many expectations from others. You can't go ask others for help because you think they'll see you as being weak. You prefer doing it alone only out of necessity. Those are probably the reasons why you are wanting to become independent. I really do respect your decision, Kathy. I've been through the same thing a few months ago. In fact, I had felt that way for years. It's okay if you feel upset for thinking that I'm telling you that you need to depend on me. You can choose not to. If you feel like you want to do things your way, then I won't butt in and force you to work together with me," Blaze comforted gently and calmly.

Kathy sniffed as she looked back up at Blaze with big, watery eyes. She could see Blaze gave a small smile at her. Kathy then replied softly, "You really mean it?".

Blaze nodded as she replied softly, "Yes, Kathy. I mean it. I do care for you. You don't have to prove anything to me that you're useful. You already are. You had helped me so much. There isn't anything you need to prove your own worthiness. I like you as you are".

Kathy felt her heart just soar in happiness when she heard that. She felt cared for, and she didn't have to do anything! It honestly felt undeserved though. But Kathy didn't care about that. She now learned that Blaze is happy with her. Blaze sounds very accepting of her. Kathy then smiled wide as more tears came to her eyes. She immediately grabbed Blaze behind her back and pulled her into a big hug. Kathy cried in happiness over Blaze's shoulder as she held her tightly. Blaze was surprised by the sudden contact, but she slowly eased into it. Blaze too hugged Kathy by wrapping her arms over Kathy's shoulders and back.

Kathy responded by whispering, "Thank you, Blaze".

Blaze then smiled fondly at Kathy. She closed her eyes as she replied, "Your welcome, Kathy. You'll be just fine".

They hugged for a few minutes. After Kathy had wiped her eyes as she calmed down, she let go of Blaze. Blaze let go too as well, however, she was a bit disappointed that the hug couldn't last longer. It was rather nice. She then saw Kathy smiling broadly at her. Blaze smiled as well. She said to Kathy, "Are you going to be okay?".

"Yep! Thanks to you, I feel a lot better now!" Kathy exclaimed brightly.

"Well, that's good. But now that the monsters and robots are gone, do you think that we should tell the villagers that they're gone or not?" Blaze replied, changing the topic.

Kathy shook her head. "Nah, I don't think that's a good idea. They will still be angry with us after destroying their 'allies'. They are pretty convinced that Battra's plan is beneficial to them. They won't listen to the truth if I try to talk with them. I'm pretty sure they won't listen to you too. It's a waste of time," Kathy answered rather sadly.

"Hmm, I see. .….Say Kathy, I just noticed something," Blaze replied.

"Oh? What is it?" Kathy asked curiously.

"You know, we have only saw the Godzillasaurus monsters but not Godzilla himself on this island. I have heard that Godzilla was here years ago when my father had came to this island. That monster was the one that killed my father. I wonder why we hadn't saw him already?" Blaze mused out loud while putting a finger under her chin.

Kathy pondered on that too. She put a hand under her chin as she held her elbow. "Hey, you're right! I mean sure it was years ago when Godzilla was here, but then again it was Battra who created that version of Godzilla since he's dead. It is possible that my mother had beaten that version of Godzilla years ago. Battra hadn't made another monster like him since. So, it's no wonder that we haven't seen him yet," Kathy replied.

"Really? Why couldn't Battra make more versions of him?" Blaze asked while feeling confused.

"Well, Godzilla is a very powerful monster. To think of something like that, a large amount of energy is required to create a replica like him. Since Battra's Sol Pendant is the weaker version of mine, he technically can't make that kind of monster without assistance from the Sol Hearts or another power source," Kathy explained calmly.

"Ah, that makes sense...Wait! Couldn't he just use the Sol Emeralds to do that?!" Blaze exclaimed in shock after that realization.

Kathy just shrugged as she grinned. "Hey, he could. But it looks like he wouldn't," Kathy replied while grinning.

"But-but-but why not?! It's seems like the most logical thing to do! He could easily create Godzilla to make him rampage across the Sol Dimension and make everyone surrender to him! Why isn't he doing that right now?!" Blaze yelled in disbelief.

"Hey, don't ask me! You know how incompetent evil villains can be sometimes. It's their own overconfidence that's their downfall. Besides, he might create Godzilla once we confront him. You know like pulling out your trump card at the final match? That's probably what he's planning to do," Kathy responded causally.

Blaze blinked as she processed this. She then face-palmed as she saw how stupid that plan is. "You've got to be kidding me. He has all the power to turn my dimension into ashes, but he refuses to do it?! That is so idiotic that it makes me even more furious at him!" Blaze yelled in frustration.

Kathy giggled cutely. She finds Blaze's frustration at Battra too funny for some reason. "Hehehehehehe! **Now** you see why I want to search for the Sol Hearts! He's going to pull something on us at the last moment, and I want us to be prepared when that happens! Hehehehehehehe!" Kathy replied while giggling.

"_Oh, so **that's** the reason we're doing this! The real reason we're searching for the Sol Hearts is because Battra is a lousy cheater! That's great. Real great_," Blaze replied sarcastically.

Kathy just giggled some more. "Hahahahahaha! Bl-Blaze! Teeheeheeheehee! You're so funny! Hehehehehehehe!" Kathy giggled jovially.

Blaze tried to stay frustrated but was clearly struggling as her mouth kept twitching upward._ Dang it, Kathy! Why are your laughs so contagious?!_ Blaze thought while trying hard not to laugh.

"St-Stop giggling, Kathy! Hehe, it's not funny! I'm being angry right now!" Blaze said while covering her mouth with her hand. Although she is clearly smiling now.

"Hehehehehe! I can't help it! Hahahahahaha! Your anger is funny for some reason! Hehehehehehehehe!" Kathy replied back while still giggling silly.

"Hey! Why is me being angry f-f-funny for some reason?! Hahahaha," Blaze chuckled.

"Be-Because! Hahahahaha! You're angry at **Battra** of all people! Hahahahahaha! Knowing that you're on the same page as me when it comes to Battra is hilarious to me! Hehehehehe! It's good that you share my anger for him! He really deserved it!" Kathy answered while giggling.

"Ah, hehe, you don't say," Blaze replied. Kathy stopped giggling for a bit to smile big at Blaze. Blaze did her best not to let Kathy's smile get to her. _Kathy...s-stop it! I don't want to laugh!...Aw, what the heck!_ Blaze thought while smiling just as big as Kathy's before she burst into laughter. Kathy laughed as well.

Blaze and Kathy had a good laugh together. After they had calmed down for a few minutes of laughing, Blaze then said, "Well, anyways, we should go back to Infant Island. Marine and the others should be back there by now".

"Yeah, I think you're right! I need to rest up pronto! Okay, Blaze, just grab onto my hands and we'll-" Kathy replied before being cut off.

"-say your prayers before you die!" Dr. Eggman Nega interrupted by hovering over them in his hovercraft.

Kathy and Blaze turned around to see Dr. Eggman Nega hovering above the cliff of the tall hill. They frowned and prepared their bodies for battle.

"What are you doing here, Dr. Eggman Nega?!" Blaze asked angrily.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, it was only just a couple of minutes ago, and you already had forgotten our little rematch! Mwahahahaha!" Dr. Eggman Nega said tauntingly.

"What are you going to do, Dr. Eggman Nega?!" Blaze asked again while feeling impatient.

"Well, like I had said before, that Dinosaur was such a let-down. I had decided to unleash my newest creation to fight you and your little moth friend. I hope that you are ready to fight this one because **he** is one, big, bad machine! Mwahahahahahaha!" Dr. Eggman Nega answered as he flew even farther to the sky and away from the hillside to watch the fight.

Blaze and Kathy prepared themselves for the huge robot. They soon hear the robot's cry.

KREEEEEEEEEEECH!

The giant mech was appearing from under the cliffside. It was definitely over 21 feet tall( AKA: 7 meters tall). The robot's face can clearly be seen. Kathy just recognized what the mech looked like.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kathy shouted as she knew **who** the robot looked like.

**Aaaaand cliffhanger! Ah, how fitting. The fight on top of the cliffside won't start because of the cliffhanger! Well, anyways, this was certainly the longest chapter so far in this story. Will it be beaten? I don't know. Believe it or not, this chapter was supposed to be even longer considering the fight scene with the girls and the giant mech, but I decided that it would be too long. This chapter alone is over 18,000 words! I'm honestly proud of myself of writing this long. Anyways, please R&R. Also, there are a few things I would like to address.**

**Firstly, the next chapter may be delayed even further because I'm going to write a short fanfic for Valentine's Day or at least for February. I don't think I'm going to finish the short story on time for Valentine's Day, but I'll try. Still, it will at least be a theme for February.**

**I would also like to thank Cameron Mclntyre for giving me constructive criticism on my last chapter. First of all, thank you so much for your help. I did double check Blaze's age to see if you are correct, and you were. Blaze is 14 years old, not 15 as I had thought. The reason I made the mistake is that I do know that Blaze is mostly an alternative version of Sonic. I kind of assumed she would be 15 as well since Sonic is 15. So, yeah, that's how I made the mistake. I went back to some of my previous chapters fix her age so that there won't be any inconsistencies with the facts. Welp, this is second time I got some Sonic trivia wrong! Woohoo! Where's the third mistake? Just kidding. Anyways, thanks for your support. I'm sure you like the story just fine. But just with a few nitpicks I'm sure. You can review some more if you want to help me out. I'll try to change the story to fix some mistakes, but sometimes I just can't only if it's my opinions on how the story will go. I'm glad you enjoy the story so far!**


	8. Mecha Battle and Mecha Disappointment

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter 8: Mecha Battle and "Mecha" Disappointment

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! IS THAT MECHAGODZILLA WITH A SILVER MUSTACHE?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT LOOKS _SOOOO_ STUPID! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kathy laughed out loud while clutching her stomach.

Yes, it is what the mech looks like, folks! The giant mech that Dr. Eggman Nega had created is basically the infamous MechaGodzilla but with Dr. Eggman Nega's design look. **(A/N: It is the 1974/1975 version of MechaGodzilla but with Dr. Eggman Nega's aesthetic).**

The sides of the robot monster is black and yellow with red in the middle just like Dr. Eggman Nega's coat and suit. Its feet is yellow and black just like Dr. Eggman Nega's boots. Its eyes are blue just like Dr. Eggman Nega's sunglasses. The legs are completely red just like Dr. Eggman Nega's pants.**(A/N I know that is not pants but a full body suit. Just pretend that it is for comedy's sake.) **Of coarse, the robot has a silver mustache just like Dr. Eggman Nega's. Kathy was laughing hysterically at the design some more besides the "best part" in Kathy's opinion.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WH-WH-WHY IS THE ROBOT WEARING RED PANTS?! HEHEHEHEHE! THAT'S SO UNNECESSARY! HAHAHAHAHAHA! IS HE WEARING A BLACK AND YELLOW COAT AND A RED SUIT?! TH-TH-THAHAHAHAHAHAT'S _SOOOOOO_ RIDICULOUS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kathy laughed hysterically while almost going to her highest pitch of her voice.

Blaze stared at the robot with wide eyes. She looked at Kathy laughing herself to death and back at the giant, ridiculous robot. She looked back and forth a few times before giving in to the hysterical laughter that Kathy is in. _Oh. My. Word! Kathy is right! That is the __**worst**__ design I had ever seen in my life! I've seen many of Dr. Eggman Nega's crazy design choices for his robots before, but this...THIS! THIS TAKES THE CAKE! HAHAHAHAHA! _Blaze thought as she laughed as hard as she could.

"GRRRR! STOP LAUGHING AT MY CREATION!" Dr. Eggman Nega screamed as he banged his hovercraft in fury. "YOU TWO SHOULD BE AFRAID! **AFRAID!**".

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! AFRAID OF WHAT?! DYING BY HILIARITY?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVEN THAT IS A BETTER PLAN THAN THIS!" Blaze laughed hysterically as she fell down onto her bottom.

"DON'T TEST ME, BLAZE! YOU TWO WILL SOON DIE IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP LAUGHING AND DODGE MY ROBOT'S ATTACKS!" Dr. Eggman Nega shouted loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! WOW, BLAZE! YOUR ENEMY IS EVEN MORE INCOMPETENT THAN MINE! HEHEHEHEHE! LOOK! HE'S HELPING US WIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kathy laughed jovially while pointing at Dr. Eggman Nega.

"I KNOW! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blaze laughed while struggling to get up.

"OH! THAT'S IT! MECHAEGGZILLA! GO AND SHOW THESE TWO-!" Dr. Eggman Nega shouted before being interrupted by Blaze and Kathy.

"MECHAEGGZILLA?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blaze and Kathy laughed even harder than before. They honestly believe that they'll die by laughing.

"ARRRRRGH! MECHAEGGZILLA! JUST KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! SHOW THEM NO MERCY!" Dr. Eggman Nega shouted furiously. He could feel a vein popping in his forehead as steam came out of his head.

KRRREEEEEEEEECH! KRRREEEEEEECH!

With that command, the giant robot flew upwards from the cliffside and decided to fire its missiles. Instinctively, Kathy quickly grabbed and used her Sol Gems to create a purple shield over her and Blaze. The missiles rain down on them, and many explosions and sparks came from hitting the shield. Blaze pretty quickly sobered up as well as Kathy when this is happening. Blaze shook her head and started to focus on the action. She looked to Kathy and said, "Alright. So, what do we now? That robot has got us cornered!".

"Don't worry! This shield will protect us from any physical attack that robot will throw at us! The only thing that could break this shield is Battra's Sol Pendant. We have plenty of time to figure out how to fight the robot now that we're here!" Kathy encouraged calmly.

"Oh, uh, okay. So, what's next? I think you should attack the robot's upper body while I attack the bottom! If that doesn't work, then I'll try to attack it by levitating in the air!" Blaze said while thinking out loud.

"Aw, look at that! You're learning to conquer your fear of height by levitating! I'm so proud of you!" Kathy teased while smiling innocently.

"Oh, please. I can handle my heights when **I'm** in control of my body! Don't patronize me!" Blaze snapped back while having a vein on her forehead.

Kathy raised her hands up in surrender. "Hey, hey, I'm only joking! Anyways, I think that's a good idea, but first, we need to get you in a better place for you to do that! When you are ready, I'll start fighting the giant robot myself!" Kathy replied.

"Hmm,_ alone_, you mean?" Blaze replied back with an eyebrow raised.

Kathy sheepishly grinned as she rubbed her head. "...Okay, I'll admit it. I actually do need your help this time," Kathy said in defeat.

Blaze smiled at her. "There. That's better. You can trust me, you know," Blaze said as she reminded Kathy that fact.

"Yeah, you're right. But let's focus on the fight for real! Here. This is how we'll escape!" Kathy replied as she quickly showed Blaze her Sol Gems.

Blaze looked at the gems in confusion while Kathy smiled at her. Blaze looked back up to her. She was about to ask why until she remembered._ Teleportation! I see now!_ Blaze thought suddenly. Blaze then smirked as she grabbed Kathy's hands. Kathy then closed her eyes and yelled, "Teleport!".

The robot was still firing at the shield. After all the initial attacks were fired, the robot stopped attacking. Dr. Eggman Nega laughed evilly as he waits to see two dead girls lying on the grass. His eyes almost broke his spectacles as he doesn't see the two girls but an empty, purple shield instead.

"Grrrr! Where did they go?! And where did that shield came from?!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled angrily.

"_Heeeey_! Over here Dr. Eggman Nega! We're _waiting_ for your robot's next brilliant attack!" Kathy yelled in a sing-song voice as she taunted him.

Dr. Eggman Nega turned around and saw the two girls standing on a higher hill than the one they used to be. The girls are smirking while crossing their arms confidently. Dr. Eggman Nega was fuming as he saw this. Blaze whispered to Kathy, "Hey, by the way Kathy, how is your shield still there? Shouldn't it disappear since you've stopped...you know, controlling it?".

"Ah, that's simple. The Sol Pendant is pretty lenient on how long you can control the shield. In fact, I don't even have to concentrate once I have created a shield. Shields mostly last for like 24 hours before they disappear. If I want the shield to last longer, I just concentrate on it again at some point within 24 hours, and the cycle repeats itself until I want the shield down," Kathy explained calmly as she smiled at Blaze.

"Ah, that makes sense. Still, I'm not surprised that Dr. Eggman Nega is confused though," Blaze replied as she watched Dr. Eggman Nega inspecting the shield up close with his hovercraft.

"How did it get here?!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled while banging at the shield out of fury. "Grr. It doesn't matter! MechaEggzilla! Destroy the girls now!" he yelled as he pointed at them.

KRRREEEEEEEEEEEECH!

The robot made a type of salute by raising its hand to its chest quickly then out. The robot soon made its landing near the girls. Blaze and Kathy are now ready for the robot's attacks. Now, this is where the battle truly begins.

The robot made its first attack by shooting its rainbow lasers out of its eyes. Blaze and Kathy split up to avoid the attack. Blaze ran to her right while Kathy flew to her left. The hill that Blaze and Kathy were on caught on fire by the robot's attack. The robot kept on firing its laser left to right. Blaze made sharp turns to avoid being shot. She boosted herself out of the way of the attack. Kathy then flew upwards to be higher up in the sky so that she is facing the giant robot head on. Kathy then made her first attack by using her energy beams at the robot. Sparks were flying on the robot as it was being hit with energy beams. The robot retaliated by firing its eye lasers and knee lasers at Kathy. Kathy was dodging the attacks by flying around. At one point, the eye lasers did hit Kathy. Sparks flown off of Kathy as she was hit. Kathy grunted at the attack and put her arms over her face to protect herself. As Kathy was distracting the robot, Blaze made her way to another hill that is a bit away from the robot. She took her chance to attack the robot with her fire powers. She put her hands out and summoned fire to shoot out of her hands. She attacked the giant robot's feet and legs with fire. Some sparks came out of the legs and feet as they were caught on fire. The robot stepped backwards to avoid the fire.

Kathy took this chance to command her Sol Gems, fly towards the robot, and punch it very hard in its stomach. She kept on punching the robot. The robot took some damage as some dents where being made in the robot's stomach. The robot then fought back in self-defense by turning around its head so fast that a light-blue cyclone appeared on its body. As Kathy made another punch to the stomach, she was hit by this painful cyclone she was in. Some steam came out of Kathy from the contact of her skin due to the cyclone attack. This attack knocked Kathy from the air and onto the ground instead. She screamed in her Kaiju voice as she was being knocked back in pain.

KKIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOO! SSCCCCRREEEEEEEE!

"KATHY!" Blaze shouted as she was surprised by the robot's counterattack. Blaze gritted her teeth as she concentrated on her fire powers. She is completely lit up in flames. Bravely, she boosted down the hill toward the giant robot. When she got near the robot, she ran around the robot as fast as she could. She was running around the robot in circles, and this cause a giant pillar of fire to come up, surrounding the robot.

_What goes around comes around!_ Blaze thought boldly as she kept on running in circles. The robot was confused as it saw the fire surrounding it. The fire came upon its metallic body. The robot was sparking a bit because it was taking damage from the fire. He tried to save himself by doing its cyclone attack again. The fire pillar and the cyclone clashed with each other. Blaze felt the cyclone hit her. The cyclone knocked her away as well. Blaze landed a few feet away from the robot. Blaze rubbed her head as she slowly sat back up. Kathy also slowly got back up. Blaze was near where Kathy had landed. Kathy then said, "Alright. Time for a different tactic!".

Kathy flew back up. Blaze slowly stood back up while watching Kathy fighting the giant robot again. Kathy then used her Sol Gems to create another sword. She is still wearing the gold necklace with the purple heart on it after all. So, it was possible for her to summon a sword from her Sol Gems. Kathy is now holding the sword in her hands. She readies her sword before she flew toward the robot and tried to attack it. She swung her sword very hard at the robot, but there was one problem. The robot's metallic structure is very strong and durable. The sword is clinking off the metal structure every time Kathy hits MechaGodzilla with it. She tried hitting the robot on the chest, neck, and stomach multiple times very quickly, but she isn't making any progress in damaging it. Kathy is thinking that the sword is ineffective. Kathy flew backwards a little and decided to change he weapon he is holding.

"Okay, this isn't working. How about this?" Kathy said while commanding the gems to change the sword into a mace. Kathy then flew back to the robot and hit it with her mace. Blaze soon joins the fight again by summoning fire onto the robot's feet, legs, and tail this time. While Blaze is attacking the robot on the bottom half, Kathy is attacking the robot on the upper half. Kathy is hitting the robot as hard as she could with her mace, however, the result was the same with the sword. The mace kept clinking off of the robot's metal armor. Kathy then felt frustrated. She isn't making any progress at all! Kathy flew backwards again.

"Arrrgh! These weapons that I'm using aren't making any damage on the robot! I'm certain that it would work on the smaller robots! This robot must be made in some sort of stronger material than the normal robots we had fought!" Kathy exclaimed while feeling stubborn.

"Maybe we should fight by using our own fire power together!" Blaze exclaimed by jumping high and using her levitating powers by using her shoes to float.

"Okay! Let's try that!" Kathy exclaimed while feeling determined to destroy this robot.

While Blaze was floating, she put her hands up and summoned a big fire blast from her hands. She shot her huge fire pillar onto MechaGozilla's lower half below the stomach. Kathy then used her energy beams to attack the upper half above the legs. MechaGodzilla was being covered with fire and energy beams. More explosions, sparks, and fire had completely surrounded the giant robot. The girls thought that they are damaging the robot pretty well because the robot hadn't made another attack as it took attacks from Blaze and Kathy. They stopped for a bit to see if there was any damage. The fire and smoke soon disappeared, and it was clearly seen that the robot had withstood those attacks since there appears to be no damage at all on it!

"Darn it!" Kathy exclaimed angrily as she clenched one of her fists.

"Ugh! That didn't work at all, and I've attacking it with fire this entire time! Is there** anything** that we can do to damage it?!" Blaze exclaimed with frustration in her voice.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! What's the matter, ladies?! Are your fire powers not making a dent on the armor?! Well, that is to be expected since this robot is made out of **titanium**!" Dr. Eggman Nega said sinisterly as he reveled in the girls' frustrations.

The girls both shouted, "TITANIUM?!".

"Why yes, titanium. Battra had suggested in his blueprints that I make this new robot out of titanium. I wasn't sure on how to get it at first, but Battra did decided to help by using the Sol Emeralds to summon many pounds of titanium materials. Thus, my robots and I had crafted the materials to make this robot. I never knew that the emeralds could even summon materials. Hmph. I guess there are even more uses to the emeralds after all! Hahahahahaha!" Dr. Eggman Nega explained to the shocked girls.

"Grrr! Those emeralds aren't supposed to be used for petty things such as that! How?! How could you two misuse those emeralds to this level?!" Blaze spat back furiously.

"Aw, what's wrong, Princess? Are you angry that we're doing whatever we want with the emeralds that we took from you? Do you want your precious 'babies' back? Do you?" Dr. Eggman Nega replied tauntingly while smiling deviously.

"GRRRR! You will pay for this Dr. Eggman Nega! Just you wait! Once we get all the Sol Hearts, we will come and confront you and Battra! Only then that we won't show any mercy on you!" Blaze shouted back angrily while feeling ticked off at Dr. Eggman Nega's taunts.

"Not unless if you two are killed! MechaEggzilla! Finish them!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled.

KRRREEEEEEECH!

The robot prepared itself to use its missiles, eye lasers, and knee lasers at the two girls. The girls saw this and had started to sweat. Kathy gulped. "UH OH! BLAZE! BAIL!" Kathy shouted.

Blaze did immediately what Kathy had told her. She dropped down and started to run away as fast as she could while the robot started attacking. Kathy dodged the missiles and lasers as flew in all directions. Blaze dodged the attacks as well by shifting from left and right as she runs away. The hills and trees were soon caught on fire and explosions since the robot is trying to attack Kathy and Blaze. After dodging for a few minutes, Kathy had started to fly backwards away from the robot and started to think of her next move. She put one finger on her mouth and held her elbow her other hand while she thought.

_Come on, Kathy! Think! Think! What will be the correct weapon to stop this robot?! A gun? No! A tank? No! An axe? No! A hammer? No! An arrow? No! A bomb? Hmm...maybe._ Kathy pondered while she shook her head whenever she thought 'no'. Kathy smiled as she tried to create a big bomb with her Sol Gems. The purple light kept on growing larger as she formed the bomb in her hands. Blaze took a look back after running to a safe distance, and she gasped out loud as she saw how huge Kathy's bomb is.

_How the heck did she create that?! _Blaze thought in shock while feeling stunned by this. Kathy smirked at MechaGodzilla. She then yelled, "Hey! MechaEggzilla! Eat this!".

Kathy then flew upward very fast above the giant robot's head and dropped the bomb on the robot. Before the bomb hit the robot, the robot tilted its head backwards and shot the bomb with its rainbow eye beams. _Uh oh!_ Kathy thought as she quickly flew away from the huge explosion.

**BOOOOOOOOOOMM!**

Blaze covered her ears as she looked away from the bright explosion. Kathy quickly flew back to where she was before she had attacked again. She went back to thinking. _Okay, that didn't work. What other weapons could I use that will be effective? Come on. Think. Think...Wait. There is one weapon that I could use in this situation. Although it is a bit unusual for a weapon. It's not usually thought of as a weapon. _Kathy pondered again until she beamed when she had an idea.

Kathy then put her hands downwards and clasped her hands tightly as if she was holding something heavy. In fact, she is going to hold something heavy in a second. The Sol Gems glowed its bright purple light downwards like a long beam of light. The light grew bigger at the end of the trail of light. The light transformed to a huge ball and chain. Yes, the weapon was a giant wrecking ball!

"Hmm, I could have sworn that I have seen that object before, but I don't know where though," Dr. Eggman Nega said to himself while scratching his head in confusion.

Kathy smirked again. This time she knew that there is_ no way_ that the robot could withstand this attack. With confidence, Kathy then flew very fast toward MechaGodzilla while carrying the wrecking ball. She could easily carry it thanks to her in-born hysterical strength, one of Mothra's famous abilities. Blaze just stood back and watched with wide eyes in awe. _Just...just what am I watching right now?_ Blaze thought as a sweat drop formed on her head. In Blaze's opinion, this is the most ridiculous thing she has ever witnessed. Although it is very fitting considering how ridiculous the robot looks. This is clearly something you don't see every day.

Kathy flew towards the robot with all her might. Once the wrecking ball had hit the robot...yeah, it's no contest to see who won. You got a giant robot which is made out of titanium and a giant wrecking ball. It doesn't take rocket science to figure out what comes next.

**KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

MechaGodzilla got destroyed by a giant wrecking ball just like rock beats scissors. The robot exploded into thousands of pieces as sparks came out of the destroyed robot. Chunks of metal had scattered all over the hillside. The giant robot was gone. Dr. Eggman Nega was obviously furious by this.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! I WAS SURE THAT ROBOT WOULD KILL YOU TWO! THAT WASN'T FAIR! HOW IN THE HECK DID YOU MANAGED TO PULL THAT OFF YOU INSOLENT, LITTLE MOTH GIRL?!" Dr. Eggman Nega screamed while banging his hovercraft in rage.

Kathy just smiled playfully as she said, "Oh, you know..._with_ _imagination_".

"GRRRR! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BATTRA HAD UNDERESTIMATED YOU! HE SAID THAT YOU'RE JUST A NOVICE! AN UPSTART! AN AMATEUR! WHY DID HE SAY THAT?! YOU CLEARLY DESTROYED MY STRONGEST ROBOT! NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! I CAN'T GO BACK TO THE KINGDOM AND TELL HIM THAT I FAILED! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Dr. Eggman Nega continued to scream very loudly while ranting.

"Well now, would you look at that. It seems like you're _finally_ going to get your comeuppance after all. See if I care, Dr. Eggman Nega. It's **your loss**, not mine," Blaze said while smirking deviously. This felt_ soooo _good to her right now.

Dr. Eggman Nega growled at Blaze and Kathy. Both girls are smiling victoriously. Dr. Eggman Nega simply yelled his infamous catchphrase, "You will regret this!". Then, he flew his hovercraft away from Odo Island as fast as he could. He could already feel the despair that's rising in his heart right now.

Blaze and Kathy stared at Dr. Eggman Nega as he left. They both took a sigh of relief. Kathy then used her Sol Gems to transform the wrecking ball back to purple light again. The Sol Gems glowed purple until it had stopped glowing. Kathy then commanded the gems to make the purple shield disappear. She then put the Sol Gems back into her Sol Pendant. Kathy then turned around to fly to Blaze. She slowly descended down from the sky gracefully. Blaze walked to where Kathy had landed. Blaze smiled at Kathy as she said, "We did it".

"Heck yeah, we did!" Kathy exclaimed enthusiastically while winking with one eye and giving Blaze a thumbs up.

"I have to say though. That was tough. I hadn't had a rough fight with Dr. Eggman Nega in a long time. So, this was quite a surprise. However, it's done now," Blaze replied calmly.

"I agree. Even I didn't think that it would be that tough, but like you said, we did it. It's over now," Kathy agreed.

"Indeed. Although I didn't expect that you would defeat that robot with a wrecking ball of all things. Honestly, that attack was ridiculous," Blaze said while tilting her head and quirking an eyebrow at Kathy.

Kathy smiled. "Well, what do you expect? It was a ridiculous robot to begin with, and I delivered a ridiculous attack to create a ridiculous conclusion to our battle. It was an effective move! You can't possibly be complaining about that, are you?" Kathy replied while smiling widely.

Blaze smiled back. "Heh, well, I guess not. That robot really was ridiculous looking. Man, I hadn't laughed like that before. That was...pretty funny," Blaze admitted.

"It was hysterical! I'm honestly really glad that the original creators of MechaGodzilla aren't here to see that! They would have killed Dr. Eggman Nega once they saw their very own creation be transformed into something that was a laughing stock!" Kathy exclaimed jovially.

"Heh, I'd believe it. I hope that Dr. Eggman Nega had learned to make better designs on his robots **if** he wants to appear threatening," Blaze agreed while smirking.

Kathy giggled. "Hehehehehe! Yeah, that's very true!" Kathy replied happily.

Blaze nodded. She then asked Kathy about something that was on her mind. "Say, Kathy? What was that heart you've been using all this time? You've been creating weapons the entire time whenever we were fighting. What is the name of that Sol Heart?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Oh! This purple Sol Heart is called The Heart of the Warrior! Its special abilities rely primarily on weapons of any kind. I usually summon a sword whenever I use this Sol Heart. It's my personal weapon of choice. I'm pretty skilled as a swordswoman. I personally like this heart the best! Not only does it contain my favorite weapon, but it's also has my favorite color: purple!" Kathy explained excitedly.

Blaze raised her eyebrows at that. "Huh. I didn't know that purple is your favorite color, Kathy. I honestly thought that hot pink is your favorite color considering the outfit that you're wearing," Blaze responded with intrigue.

Kathy smiled sheepishly at Blaze while scratching the back of her head. "Heheh, well, don't get me wrong. I like this color as well. I just wear it for a different, personal reason. However, I like purple more because I like the fact that it's symbolic for royalty. Also, it's just aesthetically pleasing to me," Kathy clarified.

Blaze smiled. She responded, "Hmm, I see. I gather that you also like my outfit as well?".

Kathy nodded as she answered honestly, "Yep! It looks rather beautiful to me. My favorite type of purple is violet. You look beautiful regardless of that dress because of your natural fur color, Blaze".

Blaze blushed in embarrassment. She looked away from Kathy. She isn't used to genuine compliments yet. She's too used to her guards giving her compliments because she sees them as saving face to her, but whenever her friends compliment her, she gets embarrassed easily. However, she is very grateful for Kathy saying that. "Um, uh...thank you, Kathy," Blaze thanked Kathy quietly while looking away from her.

Kathy just smiled wider as she replied, "Your welcome, Blaze".

Blaze looked back at Kathy while smiling coyly. She then asked, "Shall we return to Infant Island now?".

Kathy nodded as she answered, "Yeah, I think that's enough adventuring for today. I can already feel my extra energy running out. I think it's best to go back home and rest for the day. We need to save our energy for tomorrow".

Blaze nodded as well. She replied, "Then let's go home already".

Kathy then smiled fondly as she said in a soothing tone, "Aw, you already think of my island as my home. That's very sweet of you, Blaze".

Blaze blushed again embarrassment. _Dang it, Kathy! Stop complimenting me!_ Blaze thought while feeling embarrassed. She shook her head as she put out her hands and said, "Let's just go, Kathy".

Kathy understood. She took out her Sol Gems again and grabbed Blaze's hands while holding onto the Sol Gems. She closed her eyes and then yelled, "Teleport!". The purple light of the Sol Gems enveloped them as they were being teleported back to Infant Island. They were soon gone from Odo Island and arrived at Infant Island a few seconds later.

-Meanwhile At The Sol Kingdom-

Battra went to the main control room to see if his speech had been broadcasted throughout the world. He walked up to the robots and said, "Had my speech been broadcasted through the holograms yet?".

One of the robots had said, **"Yes sir. It was broadcasted a few hours ago. Dr. Eggman Nega's cameras always give out transmission signals via holographic measures. He always uses them to threaten the Sol Kingdom's inhabitants with it. He announces his plans through that too"**.

"Ah. Good. Good. It seems that my plans are going well. What is going on in the other islands? Any mention of the robots finding the Sol Hearts?" Battra responded while nodding his head and crossing his arms. He looks up at the screens where they are surveying footage on the islands.

"**Well, no sir, not yet. We are still searching though. We had made progress in construction at Birth Island and Lagos Island. We have made bases on each island. It was easier making bases at Birth Island than at Lagos Island though. Birth Island is a barren island. So, there were no villagers at all there. Lagos Island had several villages. Although the monsters were attacking them for days, they seemed to be surviving somehow. They must have made emergency bases that they are hiding into. If we could make them to be our prisoners and have every village destroyed, we could make more bases there. So far, we could only make bases on the shoreline of the island,"** the robot said while switching the computer screens to show Battra the islands.

"Hmm, I see then. Give those robots the order to continue working then. The sooner we could make those bases to construct more military forces, the sooner that our Empire would grow and control the people of Lagos Island as well as the rest of the world. .…..Continue with your report, minion," Battra said while smiling deviously.

"**Very well. Sky Babylon is currently being destroyed by your minions it seems. They are trying to crush the floating island into the sea so that it would have easy access to get there. The robot squad is trying to find the relic that keeps this island afloat. When we find that, we could use it as a flying base and use it as a means to escape from potential threats. On Magma Island **_**(See A/N below)**_**, we are having difficulties making any progress on construction there due to the heat there. If you had control of The Heart of Fire there, it would benefit the construction since it won't be risked of melting. The robot squad there is simply looking for the Sol Heart instead,"** the robot continued.

Battra nodded in understanding. "Okay, I can see that. Now, what is going on with Odo Island? Please give me a report on that," Battra said while closing his while smiling contently._ So far, so good. There couldn't possibly be any problems now._ Battra pondered while feeling confident this time.

"**Uh, sir? We have a problem,"** the robot responded.

Battra's eyes were shot wide open as he frowned. He growled. _Sigh. Of coarse there's a problem, and I bet that it's that human's fault._ Battra brooded angrily. He said slowly, "What is the problem now?".

"**Well, if there is some good news about this, it's that Unit 3. of the Nega Air Fleet is still functional. None of the aircraft on the island is destroyed. However, the reason for that is the bad news. All of our robot squad there is destroyed. Even the ones controlling your forces just as you had asked Dr. Eggman Nega to do are destroyed as well. We can tell because the signals on the helmets are not activated. It appears that our airships are stranded there. It's possible that our enemies, Blaze the Cat and Kathy the Moth, were there and destroyed both Dr. Eggman Nega's forces and your forces,"** the robot explained while pointing at the still screen image of the main airship.

Battra felt like he was going to lose it again. He banged his fist at the controller and stared fiercely at the only still image screen on the computer monitors. He growled louder. He then yelled, "Arrgh! This day can't get any more disappointing! That idiot better kill those girls at least with his new robot of his because otherwise...**I'll be the one to kill him!**".

With that, Battra stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut. He stomped all the way to his throne room while fuming with rage. _I should've known that his robots couldn't do anything right. Mankind had never perfected robot technology. They never have and never will! I should have killed him the moment that I had awoken from my coma. It would save me the trouble from all the frustration of failure._ Battra brooded while scowling deeply. He slammed open his own doors to the throne room and walked over to the window to see if Dr. Eggman Nega had came back. It turns out that Dr. Eggman Nega did came back. Battra growled as Dr. Eggman Nega's hovercraft came into view and went near the entrance of the castle. _Oh, he is in for a whole lot of pain once he comes here to report his failure to me!_ Battra thought darkly.

Dr. Eggman Nega then ran into the castle after he had hopped out of his hovercraft. He ran towards the throne room. He knows that he couldn't hide from Battra once he got back, so, he figured that he should try to appease him by convincing him to let him try again. _Okay, I might have messed up, but I can salvage this. Please be merciful. Please be merciful. Please be merciful._ Dr. Eggman Nega thought nervously while he ran. He finally reached the throne room as he opened the doors very quickly. He looked around for Battra. He then spotted him watching the view from the window that he's leaning on. Dr. Eggman Nega gulped as he slowly walked up to Battra nervously and stood behind him a few feet away.

Battra didn't looked back but said menacingly, "Ah, Dr. Eggman Nega, I presume?".

Dr. Eggman Nega flinched in fright. He said while feeling terrified, "H-How did y-you know that I-I was back?".

"I saw you flying here on your hovercraft a few moments ago. Now, tell me how it went," Battra said while staring outside.

Dr. Eggman Nega gulped as a sweat drop formed on his forehead. He then answered nervously, "W-Well, um, it was...just uh, difficult. You see...I uh, didn't know what to expect...honestly...I-".

"**Get! On! With! It!**" Battra yelled every word furiously while still staring out the window with his arms crossed.

Dr. Eggman Nega yelped and admitted what happened very quickly. "Blaze and Kathy had destroyed my new creation! I thought that I had got them, but they were stronger than I had expected! I tried to stop them, but I-I-(Gulp) um, Battra? You-You aren't mad, are you?" Dr. Eggman Nega said quickly before felt scared when Battra turned around fast to face him.

Battra, instead of looking mad as Dr. Eggman Nega had suspected, was smiling wickedly at him. He was also walking slowly toward him as well. Dr. Eggman Nega slowly walked backwards to gain some distance from Battra. Battra spoke in an eerily, calm voice.

"Oh, don't worry, Doctor. I'm not mad. After all, I kind of suspected that you would fail. You're only a **human**. It's only predictable that you would fail even when I had given you the blueprints to build it. Also, last time I had checked, humans are terrible when fighting monsters, aren't they?" Battra replied while smirking at Dr. Eggman Nega.

"Uh, um, well, we are just—ooooof!" Dr. Eggman Nega just responded before being punched hard in the stomach by Battra.

Battra gave another punch to Dr. Eggman Nega's stomach. He hit him so hard that he started to wobble backwards. He had one leg up while standing one leg to try to keep balance. Before he could regain his balance, Battra leaped onto him and knocked him hard into the ground. Battra stomped one foot onto Dr. Eggman Nega's chest while the other foot was on his stomach. Dr. Eggman Nega looked terrified at Battra's devious smile as he leaned on his one leg at him. Battra continued to speak.

"What's the point of getting angry when you're ready to **throw away** someone? People like you are trash before me. You can't fight back because you're just a weak, pathetic human. But as for me, I'm the King of the Monsters. I'm the strongest monster there is. You have no choice but to surrender to me if you want to live. I will say. It was a stupid move for you to bring me back into consciousness. You woke me up without knowing how I will react, did you? You humans always miscalculate your plans. You always think that you can control nature and animals as you see fit. However, there will be a day when you and the Mobians in this instance will be under the mercy of Mother Nature herself as us monsters, the very creatures you've tried to control the past, will come and make you all slaves to your own devices. Because of that fact, how could I possibly be mad at you?" Battra said with a dark tone as his red eyes bore into Dr. Eggman Nega's soul.

Dr. Eggman Nega looked as white as a ghost as he looked at Battra in the eye. He wanted to escape so badly, but he's trapped and in no way to get out of here. At this moment, he really, _really_, **really** regretted into waking up Battra from his coma. If he knew that Battra would've coerced him into obeying him for every single command, he would just move on from this plan and start from scratch again. I mean, sure, what's another month or two in hiding? At least it would've been better than **this**.

_Why? Oh, why did I awaken him? Where did I go wrong?_ Dr. Eggman Nega pondered as his memories went back to that fateful day.

-Flashback to a month ago-

_Dr. Eggman Nega was traveling through island after island while searching for a powerful ally for his new plan. He was looking for the infamous monster that had been rumored to be "resting" in one of the abandoned bases that the monster had made for itself. Dr. Eggman Nega had researched this monster on multiple files on his master computer on this monster's history. He heard that the monster was in a middle of a war with a female monster at the time, and he thought that he could convince this monster to help in his plans because it could benefit him as well. He is aware that the monster is very intelligent. Thus, the monster is capable of making a deal with him. He then visited to one island where there are jagged rocks and mountains everywhere. There was a black, ruined castle in the middle of the island. He went inside the broken castle with his hovercraft. He can't help but feel anxious into finding the legendary monster._

"_Now, where could that monster be? I brought some electrical wires with me in order to give him a shock if he is still 'resting'. Hmm, he should still be around here somewhere-aha! There he is! Ohohohohoh!"__Dr. Eggman Nega said to himself until he went into a big, destroyed room._

_He then found the legendary monster lying slumped down on the wall at the back of the room. The ruined room was filled with broken walls and tears from rugs and fabrics. Furniture was destroyed as well. It looked like a huge battle took place here. It appears as Dr. Eggman Nega had surmised that the monster was indeed sleeping. Dr. Eggman Nega hopped out of the hovercraft after he landed it near the monster. He took out some wires and an electrical charger. He slowly approached the sleeping monster and attached the wires to the monster's hands. He then turned on the charger. He set the volume to 2000 volts of electricity for a mild shock to the monster. He wouldn't use that amount of electricity to a regular Mobian, however, since this is a powerful monster, this amount of electricity should be nothing to him. After Dr. Eggman Nega got ready, he turned the charger on, and volts of electricity went through the monster's body. The monster started to shake violently as he was being shocked. His eyes were opened wide as he looked around quickly. Dr. Eggman Nega immediately turned the charger off after he saw that the monster had awoken from his slumber. He even took the wires off of him. The monster growled as he made a low, intimidating roar._

_GYYYYYYYRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Dr. Eggman Nega flinched back in terror. That roar was the last thing that he had expected the monster to do. __**So, it was true! The infamous breed of monsters called the Kaiju are real after all! And to be standing near such a creature full of power and might! This...this is...incrediable!**__ Dr. Eggman Nega thought while beaming with joy._

"_This is simply amazing! I never thought that I would be the first human in centuries to rediscover a Kaiju! I wonder if you can talk and understand me? If that's the case, then let me introduce myself. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. My name is Dr. Eggman Nega, the world's greatest inventor and scientist. I'm the future descendent from my ancestor, Dr. Eggman. As much as I am grateful to be born a genius, I still loathe my ancestor to this very day. Regardless, my biggest plan I have now involves you. I need you to help me conquer the world and overthrow Blaze and her Sol Kingdom. I want the Sol Emeralds to control this world, and I can't do it without your help. Would be a kind gentleman and help a poor individual like me?" Dr. Eggman Nega introduced himself with dramatic hand gestures and movements._

_The monster looked up at him with a stoic expression on his face. He didn't say anything. Dr. Eggman Nega wondered why he didn't say anything until he realized that he didn't give the monster a chance to introduce himself. "Oh! My apologizes, sir. I forgot to let you introduce yourself. Say what's your name? Can you even talk, sir?" Dr. Eggman Nega quickly said, correcting himself._

_The monster looked at Dr. Eggman Nega for a bit. He then smiled wickedly as he got back up on his feet. He swiped some dirt off of him and said in a calm and collected tone, "Yes, I can talk well. My name is Battra, Battra the Moth. It is very good to meet you, Doctor"._

_Dr. Eggman Nega grinned as he extended his hand before Battra. Battra walked up to him and grabbed his hand. He shook it with the doctor. "Why the pleasure is all mine," Dr. Eggman Nega replied while smiling._

_Battra then smirked as he held his hand tighter. Dr. Eggman Nega cringed from the pain as Battra nearly crushed his hand. "Urgh! Okay! Okay! Let go of me!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelped in pain._

_Battra smirked evilly. He then said in an eerily, calm voice, "You are a **human**, am I correct?"._

_Dr. Eggman Nega looked confused as he nodded slowly while wondering where Battra was getting at. Battra smiled wider as he said, "Good. Well, since you have admitted it..."._

_Battra yanked Dr. Eggman Nega down to his knees. Dr. Eggman Nega was shocked by this. __**Just what is going on?!**__ Dr. Eggman Nega thought as he panicked. He was at Battra's eye level now. Battra continued speaking._

"_How typical. You woke me up without realizing the consequences that your actions will do to the world. You know, Doctor, centuries ago, humans would do anything to kill us. It was the same thing with the Mobians not too long ago. Now look at you. You're the only person who would desire for my revival. You're so idiotic despite being a genius. Do you have any idea how much in danger you are in since you have woken me up? No? Well then, allow me to demonstrate," Battra said in a calm tone. His eyes glowed white for a bit. He turned his head to the left as he fired his purple eye lasers at the wall. The wall exploded in fire and sparks. Dr. Eggman Nega shrieked like a little girl as he saw Battra's attack. He gulped as he saw Battra looking back at him menacingly. _

"_Now, do you regret waking me up? If not, then listen up. I have one question in my mind. Pop quiz. How long was I asleep?" Battra said while glaring at Dr. Eggman Nega._

"_H-How long? …...Uh, um, a-about a year? I-I did research on you, and-and you were rumored to be knocked out somehow and couldn't get up. Th-That's why I had electrocuted you," Dr. Eggman Nega stuttered while feeling nervous._

_Battra smirked. "Ah, I see now. So, it's about a year then? Fascinating," Battra replied while closing his eyes._

_Dr. Eggman Nega felt afraid. He doesn't know what Battra could be thinking. Normally, he wouldn't care what happened to him as long as his plan had succeeded, but right now, he is terrified beyond belief. He wanted to live, not die by Battra's hands. Battra responded after a brief silence._

"_Hmmm, very well then. I will help you out with your plan. However, there is one thing that you must do if you want my help. That one thing that I want is for your total submission to me. You see, I'm not fond of humans. It could be because of my ancestor's roots that I have a grudge against humans. They were selfish enough to destroy the very thing they had created. Their creations are us. Kaijus. And if I work with you, I can't help but feel that you will betray me if the plan goes south. However, I won't let that happen. Instead, you will surrender to me and be my second-in-command in my plan. If you don't agree with my deal, then I'll easily kill you on the spot. Also, if at one point you try to betray me during the plan, again, I will kill you! Now, are you aware of your place or not? If so, then give me your answer then," Battra spoke sinisterly as he had a wicked smirk on his face._

_Dr. Eggman Nega's heart felt like it was pounding as a sledgehammer. His eyes were as wide as saucers. He wished he could cry. His forehead was sweating bullets. He swallowed hard. He knew that he had no choice in the matter. __**H-How did this happen? How could my plan go so wrong? How did he hijack my plan? I-I can't believe that I'm being forced to become his slave during this plan!**__ Dr. Eggman Nega thought in shock._

_He finally gave up and decided to tell Battra his decision. He sighed as he said, "Fine. I surrender, Battra. Anything you wish is my command. I'll do anything. Just please...spare my life"._

"_Hmm, excellent. So now, you are my slave, and you will do as I say. Let's form our plan in more detail back at your home, shall we? You do have a place to live, right?" Battra replied while smirking victoriously._

"_Uh, um, yes. I do. I have a base in my island. J-Just follow me in my hovercraft, and I'll take you to my home base," Dr. Eggman Nega answered nervously._

_Battra nodded and had let go of his hand. Dr. Eggman Nega tried to massage his hand to make it feel better. He then got up from his knees and walked to his hovercraft. He got on to his hovercraft and looked at Battra. Battra simply smirked. He started to flap his wings to fly upward. Dr. Eggman Nega nodded as he flew his hovercraft up. He then made a gesture with his arm to give Battra the signal to follow him out of the castle. Battra nodded and followed him close behind as they left the castle and the island all together. They soon made their trip to Dr. Eggman Nega's base. And thus...the rest is history._

-Back At The Present Day-

Dr. Eggman Nega had stared deeply into Battra's eyes in terror. Battra smirked as he said, "Say, Doctor? Do you want to have another chance?".

"Ack!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelped in surprise. He didn't think that Battra would give him a chance after his screw up. Battra then got off of him and said, "Don't worry, Doctor. You'll get your chance at your revenge at those girls. This time, pay close attention to the blueprints! If you mess this up again...well, I suggest that you should run away unless you want me to hunt you down and kill you for real".

Dr. Eggman Nega slowly got up and cringed when he heard Battra's threat of killing him. He was then handed some blueprints from Battra. He grabbed the blueprints and took a look at them. He was then surprised by how huge this new robot is. "You want me to build a robot THAT LARGE?!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled as he gripped the blueprints very tightly.

"That's what it says on the blueprints, Doctor. Now get out! Goodbye," Battra replied while crossing his arms and closing his eyes as his back is in front of Dr. Eggman Nega.

"But! But! At least give me three days to complete this project this time! I can settle for two days if you want it done fast! Please!" Dr. Eggman Nega begged.

Battra sighed. He then responded, "Fine. You have at least three days tops to get this done. Otherwise, you're fired. You'll be forced to leave this kingdom and go back to your home base. You are not coming back here. If you try, well, I guess you'll have no choice but die a painful, radioactive death by my eye lasers. Do I make myself clear?".

"But! Sir! You-You-You can't do this do me! Don't you realize that **I** was the one who woke you up?! I gave you chance to be conscious again, and you took advantage of that to use me! You can't kick me out! It was my idea first! I should be the king around here!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled angrily while stomping his foot.

Battra turned around with an angry expression on his face. He yelled back, "Doctor! Do you **dare** defy me?! Just because you have woken me up does not mean that you are stronger than me! **I'm** the one who is deserving to be king due to how **I** was treated in the past! You are the worst person to become king! You only wanted to rule the world out of selfishness! You never cared about changing the world for the people's benefit! I'm the true, unsung hero around here, and I will protect this planet from selfish individuals like you! This is why I did **not** want to become your partner on this plan! I want to create a utopia where peace and love can come forth, not for selfish gain or for lavish living! If you so **dare** to get in my way, I **will** see to it that you will be brought to justice! Do you understand?!".

Dr. Eggman Nega gulped as he quickly saluted him out of panic. He then yelled, "Sir! Yes, sir!".

"Then leave!" Battra yelled back while pointing his finger at the door. Dr. Eggman Nega ran quickly to the door with his blueprints in hand. He left the throne room very quickly. Battra sighed and rubbed his temples with his hands. He walked to his throne and sat in it. It soon became quiet in the throne room. Battra then thought. _Man, that doctor can be such a pain to work with. Maybe things would have gone better if **I** had tried to take a shot at the girls. Hmmmm...yeah, maybe that's what I'll do tomorrow. After all, tomorrow's a new day, and what would be a better day to get things done around here. Yeah, that would work. Heh. _

Battra smirked as he then laughed to himself again. He then said, "Well then, Kathy. I think it's about time to finally meet you again after a full year later. This will be a** perfect reunion** as I beat you to a pulp. Hahahahahahahaha!".

He can't wait until tomorrow.

**Look at this! I got this done while working on another story! This is great! Well, that's a good stopping point before the next chapter. We finally got the origin story on how Dr. Eggman Nega and Battra the Moth had met. Now, we'll just have to wait for Battra's first fight with Kathy! Who will win? Only I know as I weave this story. Anyways, thanks for your patience. Also, please R&R if you like this story!**

**A/N What's this? An original name for an island in this story? Impossible! But yeah, I decided to create at least one original island for this story because hey, there's got to be at least one lava themed island in Blaze's world. Also, I think it's fitting considering what happens there. But I'm not going to say why. Also, by the way, unrelated to this subject, but this is also the first time I had clarified with author's notes within the story itself. I'm talking about MechaGodzilla himself and his design. I normally would put the author notes here, but since I want to give you guys a clearer picture of what he looked like without reading at the end of the chapter, I told it right then and there so that you could laugh along with the protagonists of this story. Hooray for immersion! Also, I decided to change the idea of Dr. Eggman Nega from piloting the robot into controlling it with his commands. I changed it because it's much easier this way. Sorry if you got confused. It was a last minute oversight.**

**P.S. To Cameron Mclntyre, thanks for giving me advice in your reviews gain. I did fix my little typo in Dr. Eggman Nega's name. I not only fixed it in this chapter but I went back and changed the other chapters with this new update. I just thought everyone would understand who is speaking just fine with the word "Dr. Nega" or "Dr. Nega Eggman". I wasn't thinking about accuracy in spelling there. Just the context was enough I thought. Also, it was just easier to write that way. Yes, lazy, I know. But I suppose this resolved that.**

**Also, about Sonic's age. Well, if you're wondering if Sonic will get an age here, no, I will not in this story because he is just a reference not a part of the story. But anyway, I already knew what Sonic's official age is. If you're wondering, it's 15, not 16. That mistake is understandable because Sonic Generations' plot revolves around Sonic's birthday. You probably assumed that Sega had official changed his age to 16 since that game. Well, believe it or not, it didn't change. I double checked to see if it actually did get updated, but it didn't. But I did have something in mine for my future stories on what Sonic and his main friends' ages will be. In my head cannon, Sonic is 15 ½ just to mess around with people. It's the same with his friends. Tails is 8 ½ , Knuckles is 16 ½, Amy is 12 ½, and Cream is 6 ½. So, technically, Sonic is both 15 and 16. Problem solved. By the way, this story takes place in the Sonic X Universe. So, yeah, there's that. Hope you continue read story if you still like it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Birth Island

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter 9: Birth Island

It was a calm night back at Infant Island. The stars can be seen outside. Blaze, Kathy, and Marine were on the beach, having their meals by the campfire that Blaze had made. The Coconut Crew decided to eat at the Sacred Springs. Kathy suggested to the girls to go outside because Marine wasn't there last time. She also wanted Marine to see the beautiful stars of the night sky. Blaze had no objections to that. She also liked the view of the night sky on the island. Marine was excited to see what the view of the island would be like at night. So, she was thrilled with this set up. As the fire burned, warming the three girls, Marine can't help by exclaim her excitement with the two girls.

"Yahoo! This is great! This night view is incredible! Are we going to tell stories or maybe play some games?!" Marine exclaimed happily.

"Just settle down, Marine. We're just going to eat and relax. We're not going to play some games. Besides, Kathy is still feeling sore today," Blaze responded in a cool tone. She ate another grape to prove her point.

"Awww, come on, Blaze! Kathy, can we at least try to play a game?" Marine said as she turned to Kathy who was sitting next to her on her left side. She and Kathy were sitting across from Blaze. They were all sitting on top of logs.

"Hmmm," Kathy muttered while thinking as she placed two fingers under her chin. She smiled and turned to Marine. She then said, "Well, I guess we can play one game. I could still do it while sitting down so that I wouldn't have to move my body so much".

"Aha! In your face, Blaze! Even Kathy agrees with me!" Marine yelled excitedly while pointing at Blaze.

"How rude. Marine, you shouldn't say things like that. It's not nice. With that said, Kathy, what kind of game do you have in mind? Is it some quiet games like 'I Spy' or '20 questions' perhaps?" Blaze spoke authoritatively to Marine first then calmly at Kathy.

Kathy smiled and shook her head. She then answered, "Actually, I was kind of thinking of something more challenging than that".

"Hmm? Something more challenging? What is it do you have in mind?" Blaze asked while feeling intrigued by what Kathy had in mind.

Kathy grinned proudly as she crossed her arms and winked at Blaze. She answered, "I'm thinking that we should do a Fire Contest to see which one of us can produce the strongest fire power. The one with the most strongest or most spectacular fire show wins!".

"Huh?! Wait! What?!" Blaze asked in surprise and in confusion as her eyes went wide and her mouth agape.

"Oh, heck yeah! Now, we're talking! I'm _soooo excited _about this contest! Can I be the judge?! Huh?! HUH?! CAN I?!" Marine yelled as she gotten louder at the end. She is_ super_ on board with this game.

"Hahahahaha! Of coarse, Marine, you can be our judge here. That shouldn't be any problem for you Blaze, right?" Kathy said as she chuckled.

"Yipeee! I can't wait! I can't wait! Let's start this contest now!" Marine exclaimed happily while raising her fists in air in excitement.

"Wait! Hold up! A fire contest?! Are you planning to burn your own forest down, Kathy?! Are you out of your mind?!" Blaze yelled in shock while looking worried.

Kathy shook her head again and replied, "Relax, Blaze. We're only just going to burn the sand on that side of the beach. It's away from the forest, and it's perfect to show off our powers".

Blaze soon calmed down in understanding as she saw where Kathy was pointing at. It was at the beach where it's next to the sea. Blaze nodded then looked confused again. "Even so, why do you want to play a fire contest with me? I mean Marine doesn't have any fire powers on her own. I get that she's the judge here, but I felt that it would leave her out of this. Marine, are you sure you're okay about being left out?" Blaze said with concern in her tone.

"Aww, Blaze. It's okay! I'm honestly curious on how this contest goes! Besides, I think it will be really cool! I don't care if I'm the judge! I get a first row seat viewing of my favorite friends battling out with their powers! I think that is totally awesome! But thank you for being considerate, Blaze. It means a lot to me," Marine responded excitedly before being sincere in the end.

"Oh...um...d-don't mention it," Blaze replied shyly while looking away and blushing a little.

Kathy smiled fondly at Blaze as she commented, "Awwwww, it's so sweet on how much you care for Marine, Blaze. You really do have a heart made of gold, don't you?".

Blaze blushed even further as she said defensively, "H-Hey! Y-You're the same as me you know! You have a big heart made of gold too! Don't just say that about me when you have one as well!". Immediately after that, Blaze face-palmed herself. _Why did I accidently let that slip out?!_ Blaze thought in humiliation.

When Blaze bravely looked back at Kathy, she saw that Kathy was stunned. Kathy's eyes were wide and her mouth agape. Her eyes were twinkling brightly. It's almost as if she was going to cry. Kathy's mouth then turned upward into biggest, cutest smile she could muster. She really did look like child then, and it was adorable.

Kathy then replied, "Blaze! I...I don't know what to say. That is the kindest compliment I had ever heard from you. Th-Thank you!".

"Ah, well...um...I hope you're happy with it," Blaze replied awkwardly while averting her eyes from Kathy.

"Hahahaha, of coarse, I am happy! But anyways, enough about that, let's get this contest started. Now I wonder...do you think you could beat me in fire power? Only one of us could be the champion, you know," Kathy said happily until she turned a little playful midway through.

Blaze looked back at Kathy with her eyebrows raised. It seems that Kathy really was considering how this little contest is going to be played out. Blaze narrowed her eyes at Kathy and looked determined. She responded with, "Are you challenging me? You think that I can't do it?".

Kathy smirked at Blaze and leaned back on her seat as she answered smugly, "Heh. Maybe. Either that or the reality is that you could never beat me".

Blaze then too smirked and looked smug at Kathy. She had to admit that she is quite curious on who's fire power is more impressive. A monster with powerful, radioactive energy beams? Or a pyrokinetic cat with years of experience of harnessing the power of the Sol in her heart? _Heh. It's no contest. I'll surely win._ Blaze thought confidently while smiling at Kathy. She could see that Kathy was smiling brightly at her as well.

"Hmph. Very well, Kathy. I'll play in this little contest of yours. May the best player win. So, would five rounds be enough to test our strengths?" Blaze replied while smiling confidently.

Kathy nodded. "Yes, I think that will suffice. I think that you should go first. It would be very good to give us a preview of things to come out of this contest. Wouldn't you say?" Kathy agreed calmly.

"Fine. I'll go first. Please pay attention, Marine, and judge to the best that you can," Blaze said while nodding and looking towards Marine.

"Okay! I will! Do your best, Blaze!" Marine yelled happily.

Kathy looked at Marine and smiled playfully at her. "Hey, where's _my_ boost of encouragement, huh? This is certainly the _most harsh betrayal_ I ever had since you did started to enjoy_ our friendship _that we have," Kathy said jokingly while acting silly.

"Hehehehehe! I'm sorry, Kathy! Hahahaha, do your best too! Hehehe!" Marine replied while giggling.

"I'm not sure that you're being genuine in saying that considering how much you're giggling. Way to show how much you support me, Marine! I bet you really think that I'll **suck** at this, do you?" Kathy replied as she continued to joke while being silly.

"Ahahhahahahahahaha! I don't! I don't! Hahahahahahahaha! You're so funny, Kathy! Hehehehehehe!" Marine replied while laughing and clutching her stomach.

Blaze crossed her arms and replied playfully at Kathy, "Are you trying earn 'brownie points' to the judge of this contest by making her laugh? You know that's cheating, don't you?".

Kathy looked back at Blaze and smiled playfully at her. Kathy crossed her arms too and answered teasingly, "I don't know what you're talking about. It's not my fault that she's so... _giggly_". Kathy looked at Marine before she said the word "giggly". Marine giggled in response to Kathy's last word in her sentence as a way to prove her point.

"Hmph. Well, she can't help it if you keep on acting silly around her. Your strange sense of humor is contagious to Marine," Blaze replied while smiling wide at Kathy.

"Oh? And you're saying that you're immune to my silliness? I don't think that you are," Kathy replied teasingly.

"Hmph. I am too," Blaze said while smiling while trying not to prove her point by laughing.

"No, you're not," Kathy replied back.

"Yes, I am," Blaze said shaking her head.

"Oh, you're most certainly not," Kathy replied back while noticing Blaze's twitchy smile.

"I am t-too. N-Now, s-shut up," Blaze replied trying to look away.

"Ah! You're stuttering! The dam's gonna break!" Kathy exclaimed jokingly while smiling wide and pointing at her.

"**I. Will. Not!**" Blaze exclaimed trying to look determined at Kathy. But when Blaze looked at her, she noticed that Kathy was still pointing at her. But now, she had a cute, wide, silly smile with her red tongue sticking out and had her eyes crossed while pointing at Blaze. After Blaze stared at Kathy for a while, she finally gave in and laughed. Kathy soon dropped the look and laughed with her.

"Hahahahahahaha! I knew it! You can't stay serious at me, can you?! Hahahahahaha!" Kathy laughed happily. Marine can't help but laugh with Kathy since her laughter is contagious.

"Hehehehehehehe! It-It's your fault! Hahahahahahaha! It's your fault that I act this way toward you! Hahahahahaha! You're like the kryptonite for serious people! Hahahahahahahaha!" Blaze laughed while shaking her head and put her hand on her forehead.

"Hahahaha! Really? I guess that's my secret power then! Hahahahahah!" Kathy replied while laughing a little.

"Hehehehe, yeah, I guess it is," Blaze agreed while giggling. The three of them slowly calmed their laughter and their giggles until they're done. Blaze and Kathy looked at each other while smiling big smiles on their faces. They soon nodded to each other and then smirked. Now, they are ready to play their little game. Blaze looked to her right as she goes first. She decided to summon the largest fire pillar that she could produce under the sand. She put her right hand out and summoned the largest fire pillar out of the ground. The ground glowed red until fire erupted from it. A big pillar of flame shot forth to the sky. Kathy and Marine smiled widely as they were impressed with this skill. It was a wide flame. So, it did cover a lot of ground in the beach. Once the flames had lowered until it was just a smaller flame in the ground, Blaze looked back at Kathy and crossed her arms.

"Hmph. Beat that," Blaze replied smugly.

"Oh, I will," Kathy responded to Blaze's challenge. Kathy soon looked to her left. She has a lot of room on her side of the beach as well. There are still flames on the ground on Blaze's side. Kathy didn't mind that and focused on her side. She then furrowed her eyebrows as she concentrated into firing her energy beams on the ground. Her antennas glowed bright yellow and then shot yellow energy beams onto the beach. The ground exploded as sparks and fire came from it.

"WOAH!" Marine shouted as she watched Kathy made her attack. She was already impressed with Kathy's skills already. Kathy soon stopped firing her lasers and turned to Blaze while smirking at her.

Marine looked at Blaze and Kathy for a moment as she made her decision. She soon exclaimed loudly, "Kathy wins this round!".

"Hah!" Kathy yelled confidently while crossing her arms.

Blaze frowned a bit at that. She could tell that Marine is easily impressed by Kathy's skills. Although it is understandable. Marine hadn't seen Kathy's fighting moves that much. So, this is her first time seeing them. _Hmm, I better take this up a notch. Kathy could easily win three rounds in a row, and Marine wouldn't notice it. It's time to get serious!_ Blaze thought as she soon looked to her right again.

She decided that she will use both of her hands to create a "fire hose" onto the ground. She placed both of her hands out and concentrated on her attack. Two big fire "hoses" shot forth from her hands and lit up the ground quickly. She made two lines on the ground with her fire. The fire rose higher and higher as the fire lines stretched across the beach. Marine's eyes went wide, and she clapped in excitement. She exclaimed, "Woooo! Go Blaze!". Blaze stopped and looked back at Kathy while looking smug. Kathy looked smug too as turned and fired her energy beams again.

This time she made her energy beams to cross each other on the ground in a double helix shape. Sparks and fire went up from the ground as she continues to shoot at the ground. Kathy stopped firing after she did it twice. Marine was in awe in that as well. This is starting to be tough for her. Despite this, she already made her decision. "Sorry, Blaze, but Kathy wins this round again," Marine said a little sheepishly.

Kathy just smiled confidently this time. Blaze gritted her teeth. She soon became serious. She is not going to lose so easily! Blaze soon looked to her right again. She soon used her hands to summon a fire ring to show up below the ground. The ground became hot as fire in the shape of a ring erupted simultaneously. The fire continued to burn until it went down to smaller levels. Blaze smirked as she looked back at Kathy. She said, "Take that!".

Kathy smiled as she said, "Heh! Oh, please!". She soon turned her head and fired her energy beams at the ground. She moved her head around to make a figure 8 on the ground with her energy beams. More sparks and fire erupted from the ground as the beams hit the sand. Marine had gotten excited by this. Blaze felt worried that Marine would actually give the win to Kathy. Still, she remained calm and collected despite her worries. Kathy stopped firing her energy beams once she had made the shape. She looked back at Blaze and playfully stuck her tongue out as a way to taunt her. Marine giggled a little before she put on her thinking face. She is thinking really hard this time. _Hmm, it certainly was cool that Kathy made that shape, however, Blaze made that ground go BOOM! the moment the fire came up. It went up all of sudden whereas Kathy's laser beams only made her shape for a few seconds. Hmmm, who do I choose?_ Marine pondered as she wondered which move was more awesome than the other.

Marine soon smiled and turned to Kathy. She said, "Kathy, I'll admit that your attack was cool...".

_Oh no. I've lost, haven't I?_ Blaze thought as she felt more anxious than before. Marine then continued on by saying, "...But I think that I liked Blaze's more. Her move was immediate while yours took a few seconds. Also, it seemed a bit unoriginal because you copied Blaze's shape and made yours with two circles with that shape. So, sorry, Kathy, but Blaze won this round!".

_Booya!_ Blaze thought as pumped her fist towards her and smirked proudly. Kathy raised her eyebrows at Marine in surprise, but she smiled calmly as she said, "Ah, it's no big deal. You made the right call".

Blaze can't help but feel a little cocky as she teased, "Aw, are you sure about that, Kathy? That one win might be my start of my comeback. You may have gotten lucky and won the first two rounds, but I'll definitely win this contest! Are you sure that you're not worried?".

Kathy returned the teasing gesture with her own as she looked a little confident as she smiled at her. She then replied, "I'm not worried at all. I wouldn't get your hopes up, Blaze. You want to know why? Because **monsters** are also good at crushing dreams!".

"Hmph! We'll see about that! Now, it's my turn," Blaze replied back with determination. She turned to her right again and placed her hands out again. It's time to show the big guns! She then summoned a giant firewall to come up from the ground. The firewall was tall and wide. It almost covered Blaze's side of the beach. Marine's jaw went wide when she saw that. Kathy was also surprised by that attack. It came up so suddenly that she didn't see it coming. Blaze soon put her hands down and looked smug at Kathy. She then said, "How's that?!".

Kathy then started to feel nervous. It's starting to get harder now coming up with different attack styles. She soon placed a finger under her chin as she thought. _Hmmm, what should I make now? Hmmmmm...Ah! I know!_ Kathy pondered until she got an idea for her next move. She smiled and turned her head to the beach again. She dropped her hand and concentrated on her attack again. She soon fired her energy beams on the ground. Now, she is making a heart shape with her energy beams. Fire and sparks came up as each part of the ground was hit by the beams. Once the shape was formed, the fire was high on top of the shape of the heart. Marine smiled widely as she saw this. She thought it was cute. Although she already made her decision very quickly. She exclaimed with confidence, "Blaze won this one! Woohoo! On to the final match! I got to say that it is very cool that you guys are tied! I'm very impressed by the two of you! Now do your very best this time on this final round!".

Kathy then soon felt more worried now. She thought she would win this easily, but she guessed that Blaze had gotten more serious. Kathy then turned more serious as she thinks of her move while Blaze started hers. Blaze looked back Kathy one more time as she said before doing her move, "I highly doubt that you're going to beat this. Watch and learn from the Master, Kathy".

She turned back to the beach and held up her hands. This time she is holding huge fireballs on her hands. Kathy and Marine were amazed at this as their jaws were dropped to the ground. Blaze smirked and fired her giant fireballs onto the ground. The fireballs combusted into big burst of flames like explosions. Blaze summoned more fireballs and threw them very quickly at the ground. More explosion-like fire bursts came from it. She covered the entire area of her side of the beach with fireballs. It was like fireworks to Marine. Marine felt stunned by this. Blaze soon stopped firing and turned to Kathy once more. She crossed her arms and leaned back with a smug look on her face.

"Top that," Blaze said coolly with a smug smile.

Kathy then started to sweat. She still hadn't had any clue on what to make with her move. Suddenly, she got an idea a few seconds later. She then took a deep breath and turned to her left one more time. She soon fired her energy beams, and the ground blew up in sparks and flames again. However, this time she is actually making letters on the beach with her energy beams. Once she finished writing it, she stopped and had a big smile on her face as she felt proud of her work. The letters were big, and it spelled out "MARINE" in fire. Marine saw that and smiled the biggest smile that she could make. Marine felt touched that Kathy would write her name in the final round. She wondered if she should give her the win because of it. However, she still thought a long time on it. After a minute and a half, she finally announced the winner of the contest.

"And the winner of this round goes too..." Marine said slowly to build up the suspense. Blaze and Kathy looked at each other and at Marine nervously with some sweat on their heads.

"...Blaze the Cat! You win this round and the contest! Congratulations!" Marine exclaimed in joy.

"What?!" Kathy exclaimed in surprise. Her eyes bulged out and her mouth was agape. She was certain that she was going to win that final round. She sat there looking at Marine in confusion. Meanwhile, Blaze felt proud that she had beaten Kathy in her own game. Feeling smug, she teased Kathy a little as she said, "Well, well, well. It seems to me that _your dreams_ **were crushed, **Kathy. Better luck next time".

"Hehe! Yeah! Too bad, Kathy! You really did tried your best out there! I still think that your moves were really cool! It's just that Blaze's was better! Hehehe!" Marine said happily as she looked at Kathy.

Kathy blinked her eyes at Marine until her eyes turned playful again. She smiled mischievously and placed a hand over her chest as she joked, "Ah! Why, Marine! How could you betray me like this?! I even wrote your name and everything! Where had our love gone to?!".

Marine giggled again. "Hehehehehehehe! I'm sorry, Kathy! But I favor Blaze more because of her moves! Hahahahaha!".

"Ah! AH! You were even biased against me the entire time! Argh! I should've known that the results would be rigged! With someone like you as the judge, well, it's no wonder that I've lost!" Kathy joked while pretending to get her chest hurt by covering it with both of her hands.

Marine just laughed out loud. "Ahahahahahahahahahaha! **You** had chosen **me** as your judge, Kathy! Hehehehehehehehe! It's not **my** fault that **you've** lost!".

Kathy then acted silly as she replied jokingly, "Yeah, but if I had known that you would betray me from the very start, then maybe I would've chosen someone else! Perhaps one of your crew members!".

"Hahahahahahaha! You're so silly, Kathy! Hehehehehehehe!" Marine laughed innocently.

Kathy then looked devious as she smirked at her. She scooted a little closer to Marine. She then replied teasingly, "Hehehe! You're right! **I'm** the silly one! And you know what?".

"Hahahahahaha! No. What? Hahahahahaha!" Marine continued to laugh while shaking her head 'no'.

"Heh. Well, since I've lost, I guess that I'm going have to try to convince you to change your mind on the results. I thought that writing your name in fire would be enough, but it looks like that I'm going to settle...**with this! Take that!**" Kathy answered playfully before she decided to tickle Marine again in her armpits.

Marine screamed and laughed out loud as Kathy tickled her in the armpits again. Kathy pulled Marine onto her lap as she continued to tickle Marine mercilessly. Kathy had a devious smile on her face as she does this.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BLAZE! HELP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE'S TICKLING! _SHE'S TICKLING_ _MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAP! STAP IT! HEHEHEHEHEHEE!" Marine screamed loudly as she laughed and squirmed onto Kathy's lap. She went into a higher pitch at some point. She couldn't resist it since it's her most ticklish spot. Blaze can't help but smile and shake her head.

_Geez, they look so cute together. Kathy really does adore Marine with all her heart. I'm glad that they look so happy playing with each other. _Blaze thought as she watched Kathy tickle Marine some more. Blaze decided to intervene and "save" Marine as she said teasingly to Kathy, "Kathy, don't be such a sore loser now. You know that I could come over there and tickle you on your most ticklish spot too. Are you sure that you want that? If not, then release Marine from her 'tickle torture' that you placed her in".

Kathy soon got the message as she looked nervous and looked at Blaze with wide eyes. She gulped and stopped tickling Marine. She let go of her armpits and instead started to stroke on Marine's head and side gently. Marine held onto her body and clamped her arms shut while she giggled. She soon felt relieved after that. Kathy then looked down and continued stroking Marine soothingly with her hands. Marine felt comfortable with this nice feeling that Kathy is giving her. She snuggled her body closer to Kathy and kind of rested there. She closed her eyes as she relaxed. Kathy smiled and looked back up at Blaze. She then said, "Hehehehe! Okay, okay, you got me. You know that I'm just playing around. I'm actually really proud of you that you won, Blaze. Great game! I'll admit that even I was surprised on how amazing your techniques were, Blaze".

"Hmm, yeah, I can see that you might. Still, you did give me a hard time at the start on how easily you've managed to impress Marine. Even you had impressed me on how powerful your attacks were. To be honest, I'm actually grateful that I had met such a worthy opponent. You did well too, you know. You've did your best," Blaze replied calmly with a smile.

"Heh. Thanks. Same to you, Blaze," Kathy thanked Blaze while smiling calmly and nodding her head at her. There was a small moment of silence between the two girls. They were both smiling happily and calmly.

They soon heard a soft snore coming from Marine. They both looked at her as she was already sound asleep. They both smiled at that and looked back up. "Hehe, I guess all of the excitement from the contest finally left her. She looks exhausted," Kathy commentated in a gentle tone.

"Yeah, she had a tough time today with her avoiding one of Battra's monsters. I bet all that running she did today had drained her. I think that it would be best to have her and her crew stay here just for today. Maybe the next island after would be safer," Blaze replied calmly as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'm certain that Marine will complain, but don't worry. I'll convince her to stay here. By the way, do you know what island we're going next tomorrow?" Kathy agreed happily.

"Yes, I do know. The next island is Birth Island. It is 50 miles west from Odo Island. It is a shorter trip this time. I just hope that we'll have an easier time fighting the robots and monsters there tomorrow. Who knows what new challenge will await us?" Blaze replied with a serious face.

Kathy frowned a little as she nodded in agreement. She is starting to worry on how she's going to fight tomorrow. Lately, she realized that her Sol Gems aren't dealing the damage that she'd expected to. She still wonders why that is though. She decided to let Blaze in on it.

"Hey, Blaze? Have you ever wondered why the Sol Pendant and the Sol Gems work as they ought to when I command them?" Kathy asked.

"Hmm? No, why do you ask?" Blaze answered honestly while feeling curious.

"Well, you do know that I control the gems telepathically. I form something in my mind with my imagination, and then I carry out the command I had in mind by using the Sol Gems through telepathy. You understand this, right?" Kathy replied patiently.

"Right. I do understand that. Then what is it about them that you like to tell me?" Blaze replied politely.

"Well, it's just that there are two types of thinking that powers the gems, and whatever thoughts that you have, it will make a big impact on the Sol Pendant's power. What I'm saying is that if you think evil, selfish thoughts then your attack power will be weakened, but if you think pure, selfless thoughts then your attack power will be strengthened. Battra may have been using his Sol Pendant for evil, but I'm certain that his attack power is weaker than mine. However, I will have to admit that I'm feeling rather worried on how I'm fighting lately. I worry that I may be thinking selfishly for some reason, and that's the reason that I'm struggling to beat monsters these days. But the problem is that I don't know what it is that I've been selfish about. I only thought about fighting by myself because I just wanted to prove to you and to myself that I am strong. That I can take care of myself. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? Right, Blaze?" Kathy explained while telling her problem to Blaze.

"Hmm," Blaze muttered as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms. She then said, "I don't think so. In some ways, self-improvement is necessary for growth. Wanting to become stronger or more independent is not wrong in of itself. But if it's not that then...". She opened her eyes and looked solemn at Kathy as she finished saying, "...Kathy? Are you...secretly evil?".

Kathy blanched as she held Marine's head and arm a bit tighter but not enough to wake her. She then protested, "Wh-What?! No! No! Absolutely not! Please tell me that you're joking, Blaze! I...I'm not evil! I'm not! I'm...not...evil". Kathy then looked down in shame. She looked very upset and ashamed. Blaze could see that Kathy looked like she was about to cry again.

Blaze quickly apologized, "K-Kathy! Easy! Easy! I'm very sorry that I said that! It's not as if that I believe that you're evil. It's just that I'm only speculating. I could be wrong, you know! Just take it easy, okay? You're a good person, Kathy. I don't really think that you're evil".

Kathy blinked away small tears from her eyes once she heard Blaze's words of comfort. She frowned and said, "O-Okay. But still, if my desire for getting stronger or being more independent isn't the reason, then...what is it then?".

"I...I don't know, Kathy," Blaze said as she frowned sadly. Kathy only looked at the campfire intensely. For some reason, she could somehow feel the answer being right in front of her like heat is from the fire. It's like her own mind is trying its hardest to block the answer into her mind. Her heart knows the answer, but her mind won't admit it. Because of this, Kathy can't help but feel really guilty about something. However, she wondered if she will be able to humble herself down to repent these wrongdoings that she has in her heart. Kathy is still staring at the campfire with the most solemn expression that Blaze had ever seen. But Blaze didn't say anything. It appears that even Blaze has her own troubled thoughts in the moment.

_Hmmm...I know that Kathy is struggling right now. And yet...why am I feeling angry right now? No, not anger. Jealousy. Why do I keep getting jealous with Kathy? Is it because of how much she is spending some quality time with Marine? The two of them were feeling happy together. Kathy especially was happy because she gets to be herself around Marine and me. Hmmmmm...is it because that I secretly wanted to be free from my formal lifestyle and be myself? Is it really because that I desire to act like a free teenager and embrace a normal lifestyle? Is it because...I wanted to be free from my duties as a princess and a guardian while also fulfill them at the same time like Kathy is right now? Kathy doesn't look like she's constrained or confined to her role as a guardian. No. Not at all. _Blaze brooded while looking sadly at the campfire as well. Blaze didn't want it to happen, but for now, she decided to let herself feel jealous of Kathy. She hoped that this will be last time that she had allowed this to happen. Clearly, her emotions won't get out of control at some point, right? Right?

"Hey...let's go get some sleep. I'm feeling tired now," Blaze said quietly.

"...Yeah, let's get to bed already," Kathy agreed while nodding her head.

Blaze got up while Kathy lifted Marine up and carried her in her arms as she stood up. Kathy told Blaze to follow her as she flies to the Secret Cave where the Sacred Springs are. Blaze went with Kathy to the Sacred Springs first as Kathy puts Marine down next to the flower bed. Then, Kathy and Blaze went to bed in Kathy's room. They slept in to get a good night's rest so that they are prepared to leave for Birth Island tomorrow. They will need all the strength that they need for tomorrow.

-The Next Day-

Blaze and Kathy then got up in the morning as usual and got ready to leave to Birth Island after their usual breakfast. Kathy then gently explained to Marine that she should stay here at Infant Island this time only for today. Marine felt disappointed that she and her crew had to stay behind this time, however, she trusts Kathy and Blaze to protect her and watch over her. If something terrible did happen during the adventure, then she will trust Kathy's and Blaze's judgment into going somewhere or not. Kathy and Blaze waved "goodbye" to Marine and to the Coconut Crew, and they soon got prepared to leave Infant Island. Kathy held Blaze's hands as they first teleported to Odo Island. Then, Blaze got on to Kathy, and they were soon flying into the sky again, heading towards Birth Island.

The trip was surprisingly smooth. Apparently, the Dr. Eggman Nega's Air Jets had not shown up yet. Perhaps they were only there near Odo Island. Unfortunately for Kathy and Blaze, more jets did show up when they were near the shore of Birth Island. _Oh, here we go. _Kathy thought as she and Blaze got closer to the island. There appears to be more of Dr. Eggman Nega's Army on the shores of the island. There were robots and tanks all around the beach. There were also some bases on the beach where the robots go to and from. The robots from the beach had seen Kathy and Blaze approaching the island, and they soon panicked and began giving orders to the other robots. The leader of the robot army was a purple robot with a white captain hat on its head. The robot gave orders to the robots piloting the jets in the sky by using a transceiver.

The robot then said, **"Emergency! Emergency! Kathy and Blaze are approaching the island! I repeat! Kathy and Blaze are approaching the island! By our Master's orders, we must commence battle once we see them! They are here now! Nega Jet Squad! Attack immediately! I repeat! Attack immediately!"**.

The robots in the jets got the message and proceeded to turn their jets around to confront Kathy and Blaze. Kathy and Blaze were startled at first, however, they braced themselves for another "dog fight". Well, Blaze was ready to close her eyes and hold Kathy tightly while Kathy fights the jets, but you get the idea. Kathy furrowed her eyebrows as she was ready to fight back. The jets then started their attack by firing missiles and bullets at the girls. Kathy then dove down to avoid the fire of the attacks. The missiles and bullets miss her since she flew downwards. Kathy then attacked back by firing her energy beams at the jets in a lower level than the jets. Some of the jets exploded when the beams hit them. Some of the jets avoided the beams and turned away from Kathy. The jets turned right and left toward Kathy on her sides. Kathy gasped as she turned her head right and left and saw the jets heading toward her. As the jets fired their attacks, Kathy dodged by flying upwards quickly. The jets kept on firing as they soon came together as one and flew upwards too as a group. Kathy looked back and grimaced. She then fired her energy beams at the jets behind her. More jets exploded while others kept firing missiles and bullets at Kathy. Luckily, the missiles and bullets missed Kathy. She kept on dodging attacks by flying to the right and left. She then turned completely on her right side to avoid more bullets being fired at her. Kathy then flew faster and faster on her right side. Kathy then decided to use her Sol Gems to attack back. She grabbed her Sol Gems and flew back toward the jets. Kathy soon flew as fast as she could towards the jets. She did this before the robots tried to fire the jets' attacks at her. Kathy then flew toward one jet and punched through the jet. The jet had exploded after Kathy punched through it while using her Sol Gems. The jets are now behind Kathy. Kathy quickly turned back and went after the jets. She smiled as she found her best counter attack. She then flew quickly toward the jets as she punched through each of them in rapid succession. Each of the jets exploded in contact. The jets were defenseless the moment Kathy was behind them, and it was true by how quickly they were destroyed by her. Kathy soon stayed flying at one spot to check to see if all of the jets were destroyed. It appears that she was right. Kathy smiled as she was a bit relieved to see that the fight was over. She then looked at the island to see all of the robots, tanks, and bases are all on the shores of Birth Island. She then smirked. _This next part is going to be soooo easy. _Kathy thought as she felt confident in her abilities.

Kathy then looked back at Blaze and said, "Well, the 'dog fight' is over now, but you might need to hang on for a bit longer. Because I'm going to trash Dr. Eggman Nega's Army while flying!".

Blaze then opened her eyes to look at Kathy and then at the island. She can see why Kathy had said that. There is no safe place to land. Blaze simply nodded to Kathy as a way to say she understands her. Kathy smiled and then flew closer to the island to get ready for the next part of the battle.

Kathy flew above the ocean near the island. She began attacking the robots and tanks on the beach by using her energy beams. The robots and tanks exploded and were on fire. The tanks began firing upward in the sky, but the tanks missed their target because Kathy was flying so fast. Kathy fired more energy beams onto the robot army and tanks. Sparks and fire came out of them as they had exploded. The beach was soon covered in fire by Kathy's attacks. The robots soon began to retreat to the bases to hide. The tanks were useless since they can't fire a direct shot at Kathy. She then fired at the remaining tanks with her beams. All of the tanks were soon destroyed. Suddenly, the bases soon opened the roofs to their buildings. What came out of them are weird-looking cannons that shoot electricity. The cannons shoot out electricity into the air. Kathy felt nervous for a bit when she saw the electricity, but she looked determined again. Kathy dodged the electricity blasts by flying away from them. She then decided to fly towards the ground. Kathy flew down to the beach and zoomed towards one of the bases. She fired her energy beams at the doors and went inside. She flew inside the buildings while punching every robot along the way by using her Sol Gems. Once she got to the center of the base where the cannon was, she then fired her energy beams at the cannon and around the entire room. The cannon and the base quickly got on fire and exploded. Kathy quickly flew up to the roof to get out of the exploding building. The base soon got destroyed by sparks, explosions, and fire. Kathy then targeted the other base. This time she entered the building by punching through a wall with her Sol Gems as she flew into the base. She fired her energy beams at the robots, walls, cameras, and many other things similar to how she destroyed the other base. As she got into the center of the base, she did the same thing in the last base by attacking the cannon and the room with her energy beams. She also flew out of the base the same way. Kathy did the same thing to three other bases on the beach of Birth Island by using her Sol Gems and energy beams. She eventually destroyed the main leader of the robot army while attacking one of the five bases. After that, the entire Unit 4 of Dr. Eggman Nega's Air Fleet was destroyed as well as their bases. All of the robots, tanks, and bases were on fire on the beach. Kathy soon saw that Dr. Eggman Nega's Army was destroyed. She put her Sol Gems back into her pendant and flew slowly down into the ground. She placed her feet onto the ground as she landed. She turned her head across the beach to see the wreckage of her attacks. She sighed in relief that Dr. Eggman Nega's forces were taken care of. She then let Blaze's hands off of her as she said, "You can open your eyes now. We have finally landed safely onto Birth Island proper".

Blaze soon let go of Kathy as she placed her feet gently onto the beach. She opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw. The wreckage of Dr. Eggman Nega's Army and bases can be clearly seen throughout the beach. Blaze looked left and right on the beach as she walked slowly forward in awe. _So...is this what the true power of a Kaiju monster could do? I know I had seen Battra destroy my island. I even seen Kathy destroy multiple robots and monsters before, but right now, seeing an entire army of my enemy get demolished so quickly and effortlessly like this is...Man, I'm sure glad that Kathy is on my side. This massive destruction of an army is still hard to see with my own eyes. It goes to show what my limits are as a pyrokinetic guardian of the Sol Emeralds._ Blaze reflected as she quietly observed the burning bases and tanks. She soon grew an appreciation and deep respect for Kathy's power and might of as a Kaiju.

Kathy then smiled and walked over to Blaze. As she stood beside her, Kathy then asked gently, "What's the matter, Blaze? You seem rather quiet for a while now. Is something wrong?".

Blaze looked at Kathy and shook her head. "No. No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it," Blaze answered quietly.

"Ah, okay, then. Should we explore the island, then? Let's go find some monsters and destroy them! The next Sol Heart is here, you know!" Kathy replied cheerfully.

Blaze nodded and said, "Agreed. Let's get going then".

With that mutual agreement, Kathy and Blaze went quickly to more places in Birth Island. Blaze was running fast while Kathy was flying right beside her just as fast. The island is rather desolate. There were no villages in sight. Just some foliage and rocky, empty terrain are seen on the island. Blaze and Kathy were running and flying for a few minutes. They wondered if they will find the monsters on this island. Soon, they found their answer, however, they were both surprised on what type of monsters that they're facing.

"**Fear Battra**" one of Battra's minions spoke. **(See A/N below).** The monsters were Larve Battras. Apparently, Battra made some minions after himself. Except this larva form of Battra is more like his ancestor counterpart than his half Mobian/half Kaiju larva form in his childhood years. There were several Larve Battras in the area. They were slightly bigger than Blaze and Kathy by being 9 feet tall(AKA: 3 meters tall). Each of the Larve Battras have a large, yellow horn on top of their heads. They also have red eyes, white, sharp tusks, sharp spikes going along their sides and their tails, reddish-blackish stomachs, sharp teeth closing their mouths, yellow colors on their heads and along their tails, red colors on their tails and sides of their bodies, and lastly, they all have three sharp spikes at the end of their tails. Even for a larva, Battra can be intimidating.

Kathy held her hand into a fist as she yelled out, "Larva Battra!".

"Huh? Those things are...Battra? What?" Blaze asked in confusion as she looked at Kathy.

"Yes. Those monsters are technically Battra. More specifically there are merely his ancestor's larva form. Therefore, these monster's name is Larva Battra," Kathy explained calmly as she looked toward Blaze.

"Wait! I thought that Battra was from the branch family of Mothra," Blaze said while still feeling confused.

"He still is. The original Battra was like Mothra's twin. Battra's original ancestor was made from this world due to being angry at the humans for destroying the nature of the world. That monster was made as a response to humans' destructive and careless nature. Since the original Battra was Mothra's twin, then the modern-day Battra came from Mothra's genes," Kathy explained patiently.

"Oh. I see. So now, our Battra had made some of his minions in respect of his ancestor," Blaze said as she nodded in understanding.

Kathy smiled as she joked, "Well, either that or he has that big of an ego about himself considering how 'great' he is".

Blaze smirked as she added, "Heh. Another likely possibility".

Kathy smirked back. They soon hear more Larve Battras saying, "**Fear Battra**" in unison as they moved closer towards Kathy and Blaze. The two girls had no clue as to why these monsters are the only ones who could speak English, but then again, it appears that they could only say, "**Fear Battra**" over and over again in low, husky, male voices. They soon decided that it was best to start fighting them now, especially since their horns had started glowing in electricity.

Kathy and Blaze both nodded toward each other and both ran or flew away from the monsters. The Larve Battras all exclaimed, "**Fear Battra!**" before they started firing their purple eye beams and yellow electrical attacks from their horns. The attacks miss, causing sparks to come from the ground as the laser attacks hit the ground. Blaze was boosting away from the monsters' attacks on the right side of the wide terrain. Kathy flew away from the monsters' attacks on the left side of the terrain. The monsters keep attacking both Blaze and Kathy as the monsters keep turning around and firing their lasers. Blaze then made her move by boosting into one of the Larva Battras. She hit the monster on its left side, and the monster fell down. She stood on top of the monster and used her fire powers to burn the monster. The Larva Battra soon cried in confusion while he was burning alive.

"**Fear Battra?**" the monster cried.

"No. I will not fear your leader," Blaze said dully as she burned the monster with her two hands.

"**Fear Battra! Fear Battra!**" the other Larve Battras cried as they noticed that one of their monsters is in trouble.

_Uh oh!_ Blaze thought as she turned her head around and saw several monsters closing in on her. They were ready to fire their attacks at her. Blaze soon jumped very high and away from the area as the monsters fired their attacks at the fallen Larva Battra. Fire continues to burn the monster, and the lasers and electricity added more fire by its sparks. The other monsters continued to fire their attacks at Blaze as she runs away and dodges them. Suddenly, the Larve Battras soon were shot by Kathy's energy beams from the sky. As Blaze looks back, she was relieved that Kathy is distracting them by attacking them. The Larve Battras got angry and began to attack the sky where Kathy is at. Blaze soon took her chance and ran back and little bit away from the monsters to plan a sneak attack. Kathy was dodging the lasers as she fired her own lasers from her antennas. More sparks and fire came from the monster' bodies. They were very strong as they took the hits from Kathy. Kathy then decided to take her Sol Gems out as she saw that the monsters were withstanding her attacks. Kathy then flew very fast at one of them as she was ready to punch them. Before she could hit one, a big burst of fire came up under the monsters' feet. Kathy suddenly flew backwards to stop herself from getting into the large pillar of fire. As she flew in place, she looked to her right to see Blaze attacking the monsters on the side while she was hiding behind a tree. She was using her pyrokinetic powers to burn the ground under the monsters' feet, creating large pillar of fire to come up. The monsters keep crying "**Fear Battra!**" as they moved trying to escape from the fire. While they were distracted, Kathy then decided to add to the fire by firing her energy beams at them. With the strong fire from Blaze and the powerful energy beams from Kathy, it was no trouble for them to deal with some major damage at the monsters.

_Huh. Well, would you look at that. I guess having some help makes fighting a bit easier than they usually are. _Kathy thought as she put her Sol Gems away and kept on attacking with her energy beams. A few more seconds later, the monsters soon burst into dark particles as they burned in the fire. The monsters made one last cry before they dissolved into dark particles. "**FEAR BATTRA!**" they all cried. The fire consumed the dark particles until they disappeared.

Kathy smiled as she saw that the monsters are gone. She flew down to the ground a few feet away from the fire. Blaze soon walked casually out from her hiding place and meet up with Kathy. Blaze smiled at Kathy as she said, "Hmph. That was easy".

"You said it! Man, I didn't think that the fight would be so short! I didn't even get to use my Sol Gems or the Sol Hearts in this fight!" Kathy exclaimed enthusiastically with a bright smile and wide, happy eyes.

"Hmm, indeed. I hope that these monsters are the last ones that we will see on this island," Blaze replied with a small smile and a nod.

"Yeah, but still, I never understood why the fight was easier this time. I wonder if I had used my Sol Hearts that they will still withstand those attacks as well as my Sol Gems. The Dark Thoughts had gotten stronger lately. If that was the case, how did we beat them quickly this time?" Kathy commentated while feeling curious as she placed her fingers under her chin.

Blaze also felt curious as to why that was the case. She also placed her fingers under her chin as she replied calmly, "Hmmm, perhaps it was because we fought the same monsters together. Before that, we mostly fought our own monsters on our own, and we rarely fought against the exact same monster together. I think because we fought them together this time that the fight was quickly over than we had expected".

Kathy eyes went wide in surprise, and her mouth went wide as well. _Th-That's true! The only time that we did fought the same monster that I remember was when we had fought against King Ghidorah together back on Monster Island. True, we had fought monsters together, but even when we fought together, we still fought on our own monsters without convincing the other to team up against a monster. Hmm, maybe relying on others can be very useful sometimes. Still, I would like it if I could beat monsters by myself to prove to myself my own strength._ Kathy pondered while looking away and rubbing her chin with her fingers.

Kathy then looked back and asked Blaze, "Oh, by the way, what had made you decide to use your fire pillar attacks this time? I'm sure that just shooting regular fire would be just as effective. Also, I almost flew into your fire attack! That would be certainly bad if I caught on fire there!".

Blaze smirked as she answered coolly, "Well, let's just say that I took some inspiration from our little Fire Contest last night and decided to put my best skills into practice since I **was** the winner in that contest".

Kathy was surprised again as her face looked shocked with her wide eyes and open mouth. She blinked a few times before she smiled cutely with a big smile as she exclaimed, "Aww, you took inspiration from me?! That's really sweet!".

Blaze smirked a little as she teased, "Hey, don't get cocky now, Kathy. Just because you came up with it doesn't mean that I couldn't figure it out myself".

Kathy smiled innocently as her eyebrows furrowed down a bit in meekness. She then coyly said, "H-Hey, I'm not being cocky. I'm being grateful. Whatever gave you the idea that I'm being cocky?".

Blaze frowned a bit as she apologized after seeing how sincere Kathy is being right now. "Uh, I'm sorry, Kathy. I was just joking a little. You see, I had a friend named Sonic the Hedgehog that was from his own dimension. I probably had mentioned him to you before. He's a fast, blue hedgehog who saves the world in his own dimension. I had met him and helped him before. So, I know how he's like in most situations. His cockiness and his attitude are what made him stand out from my memory. If he was here, he would definitely joke about me saying that 'I'm finally learning to rely on other people's ideas like a team player'," Blaze apologized gently.

Kathy internally cringed as she had twitchy smile and a sweat bullet on her head as Blaze said this. _Wow. What a way to know a character if he or she already knows my thoughts right about now._ Kathy thought sarcastically.

Blaze continued saying, "I didn't mean to say that you're being cocky, Kathy. I just said that because I thought that you would act that way because of the way you joke a lot. I guess that I was misjudging you. I'm sorry that I did that. I now know that you're not like that. You joke around because you're being silly and jovial. You're not doing it to show off. You're just being sincere in your happiness and jovial attitude. So, I respect that".

Kathy's eyebrows were raised once she heard this compliment of gratitude. She soon smiled gently and looked warm at Blaze. Kathy then replied calmly, "Well, I'm glad to know who this Sonic character is like now. But more importantly, thanks for saying that. You must know that I'm trying my best in keeping you in good spirits as we continue on this arduous journey. I always play around because I want to see you smile and laugh along the journey. I want to make this experience a good one so that you can remember fondly of me as I leave this dimension for good".

Blaze was smiling at Kathy's speech until she had mentioned the part of her leaving. She felt sad again. They're about to get the fourth Sol Heart soon. It won't be long until they go to the Sol Kingdom and fight Battra together. Once the kingdom is safe, Kathy will leave this dimension after that. To hear that Kathy was doing her hardest to make Blaze's experience enjoyable in some way, makes the news of her leaving all the more heart breaking._ Kathy... oh, Kathy...you didn't do anything wrong. Why do you have to leave just because you let those awful people get to you? Don't you realize that I already care for you? You don't have to leave because of them. Because of the ones who hate you. I care or you and so does Marine! Why? Why do you have to do this?_ Blaze pondered as she put her head down while she looked sad.

"H-Hey! What's wrong, Blaze? Why do you look sad all of a sudden?" Kathy asked in concern as she put a hand forth to Blaze.

Blaze immediately sobered up and looked serious as she looked back up at Kathy. Blaze then said coolly, "Oh, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. Anyways, we got to continue searching the island for more monsters and for the Sol Heart. Let's get going then!".

Kathy looked confused as she tilted her head to the side in a cute manner. She had her mouth open a little and had open, blinking eyes at Blaze. She wondered why Blaze was quick in covering up her true feelings whenever she asks her. _I wonder what's all that about? _Kathy pondered curiously while looking confused in a cute way.

"What? …...What?...What?! Why are you staring at me like that?! It's rude you know!" Blaze yelled defensively.

"Ack! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was just curious and...concerned is all," Kathy replied while feeling ashamed into prying into Blaze's affairs as she blushes._ Why do I bother helping her? I get so concerned and overthink things that I'm like a nuisance to others. Maybe she doesn't want to open up to me. I guess it's understandable considering that I'm a monster and all. She must think that I'm too strange to consider me as a reliable comforter. It makes sense if you think about it. How can a monster with destructive powers and could kill you in one attack could possibly be a good comforter? Maybe...maybe I don't belong in this world after all. I'm...not needed here. _Kathy brooded in sadness.

Blaze soon felt guilty for yelling as she responded awkwardly, "Ah! Uh! Um...s-sorry, Kathy. I, uh, just...um...overreacted there. Umm...let's just forget about it".

Kathy looked away while feeling embarrassed as she replied, "Oh, uh, y-yeah. Yeah. Let's do that then. Ummm...heh. _Yeeeeaaaaah_. That got awkward".

"Uh huh. Indeed," Blaze agreed while looking at the landscape ahead of her.

…..

A little bit of quietness came upon the two of them. Without any words or comments, Blaze decided to walk forward ahead of Kathy and went north to the next part of the island. Kathy quickly turned around and ran towards Blaze as she made her way halfway towards the next forest area.

"Hey! Wait for me, Blaze!" Kathy yelled as she ran towards Blaze. Once she caught up with her, the two girls took their time and walked through the island instead. It was a quiet walk. They looked all around the island to see if there were some robots around, monsters, or more importantly, the next Sol Heart. Luckily for them, there were no more robots or monsters around in their search. However, they did spot one of Dr. Eggman Nega's Airships being docked in one area of the island. There were no robots in the airships or a Sol Heart in either of them. Once Blaze and Kathy saw that no Sol Heart was present, Kathy did the honors of destroying the airships with her energy beams just to make sure that Dr. Eggman Nega won't use them in the future. After that, they resumed walking. It was about an hour of walking that they did until they decided to rest for a bit. They soon sat down together near a tree and took deep breaths and massaged their legs.

Kathy then complained, "_Ugggh_. This is why I don't exercise. Personally, I prefer the air. I get around _much_ faster if I fly".

Blaze quirked an eyebrow at her. "If you feel that way, then why didn't you fly to begin with? We could have just split up and look for the Sol Heart that way. You didn't have to follow me. Besides, I just wanted to take a walk for a bit. It helps me calm my thoughts and nerves".

Kathy frowned as she pointed at her. "Why didn't you say that to me in the first place?! I just followed you because I thought that you know where you're going and know what to do! I thought that you had something planned or something!" Kathy yelled in annoyance.

Blaze felt slightly annoyed. "I said that you didn't have to follow me if you don't want to. I shouldn't have to be the one to tell you what to do! You can think for yourself, you know! Also, whoever told you that I know where I'm going? I've never been to this island before!" Blaze argued back in annoyance. What does she look like? A babysitter? To a girl who is about the same age as her no less?! _Kathy really needs to act her age here. _Blaze thought while feeling agitated.

"But you said that you would help me navigate to whatever islands we go to! I'm not an expert on these islands either or any island outside of Infant Island! I...I trust you, Blaze! If anyone can help me find the Sol Hearts, it's you!" Kathy argued back while feeling defensive.

"...! W-Well uh, um...But still! You could teleport! You wouldn't need to complain if-" Blaze yelled as she faltered a little bit in guilt. Kathy did had a point. Blaze _did_ promise her that she will be the leader in this. _Still, I don't think that Kathy would need __**this**__ much supervision. Is she really __**that **__sheltered?_ Blaze pondered as she frowned.

"No, I can't! I can't teleport to any part of the island! It's my first time being here! My mother may have been to this island before but not me! So, I can't just be lazy and teleport myself to another part of the island on my own! I need to know what you're doing or what you're planning! Didn't you overlook your servants and guards back at your kingdom? If you're going to convince me that you're a princess, then act like it!" Kathy argued back while looking angry now. Blaze was starting to irritate her. _Blaze should know how to communicate and give orders to others by now. Why isn't she doing that right now?_ Kathy pondered while feeling irritated.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, why don't you** stop acting like a child** and think for yourself once in a while! I don't need to keep telling you on what to do! You're a teenager! You need to act like one! Aren't **you** the Queen of all Kaijus here?! Well! Why don't **you** act like a queen and make **your own** decisions,_ Your Highness_?!" Blaze yelled angrily while feeling impatient already.

Kathy felt shocked and offended at Blaze's statement. She tried to make a counter-argument. "I...I! I...just! I can't...just! I've! You!...Ugh!" Kathy stammered in anger.

"Hmph! I rest my case," Blaze said haughtily as she turned her head away from Kathy and crossed her arms.

Kathy felt tears coming to her eyes. She felt very insulted and upset. Some tears did fall from her eyes as she still looked angry. Kathy then stood up quickly as she yelled with her fists on her sides, "Fine! I'm leaving! You're on your own now! I'm going to find the Sol Heart by myself! I don't need this! I'll prove it to you that I can do this by myself! I AM STRONG! I DON'T NEED YOU! I CAN SAVE THE DAY ALL BY MYSELF! And lastly...I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!".

With that, Kathy decided to fly to the east of where Blaze is sitting. The wind gusts went past Blaze. Blaze just frowned at where Kathy is going. She soon looked back at her lap. She then brooded. _Hmph. For someone who claims to be not a child anymore, she really is acting childish right now. Also, I guess it's too late to tell her that she is doing __**exactly**__ what I told her what she should be doing anyway. I guess she is easily convinced whenever someone tells her a valid argument. She really didn't have to prove that I'm right. Does she ever think of anything for herself? Is she easily persuaded by other people's opinions? For a Queen, that isn't a good trait to have. You can't please everybody when you're a person in power. I know that from my father and from myself first-hand. …...Sheesh, how is she a Queen anyway? Let alone a Guardian? Ugh. I'll never understand that._

Blaze kept on sitting in silence while wrapping her legs with her arms and put her head down on her knees as she kept on pondering by herself for a while.

-Meanwhile With Kathy-

Kathy soon stopped flying after a few minutes. She was walking now while putting her hands over her eyes as she cried. She was walking through the forest all by her lonesome self. She was in her thoughts as she walked and cried softly.

_Why? Why is it so hard for me to try to fulfill others' expectations of me? I try so hard by being a guardian, by doing my duties, and yet people are still unsatisfied of my efforts! I'm...I'm still not needed here. Even Blaze doesn't think I'm trying hard enough. How can I possibly "act" my age due to my personality?! I can't help it if I__** am**__ childish! It's just a part of __**who**__ I am on the inside! I can't change that part of me no matter how old I get! It's my identity! Why does everyone always expect teenagers or young adults to act their age?! We're different from one another! Unique even! And they're saying that we should act as their ideal images for young people! We'll lose our uniqueness by doing that! By giving in to their view of teenage behavior and obedience, we won't be happy with ourselves as we try fruitlessly to live up to their expectations! We'll always view ourselves as inferior and as failures as good role-models for children! But!...I'm...(Sniff)…...not a failure! I'm not!...I'm just...different from the other teenagers. I can't help it if I stand out as unusual or weird. I'm just being me. Is that a wrong thing to do?_

Kathy wiped some tears from her eyes, yet she still can't help but cry some more. She was sniffling and made some quiet sobs as she walked with her head down.

_I'm so sick of it! I'm so sick and tired of everyone expecting me to "act" as a queen or as a guardian just because of those titles! Why can't I just be "me" and have multiple opportunities to learn and grow like a "normal" person?! I didn't become a queen by choice! I didn't ask for this! Even as a guardian! Yes, I did agree to become the successor to the Guardian of the Sol Pendant, but I only agreed to it because I cared so much about my mother! I didn't become a guardian for them! I did it for my mother out of love! I never wanted to be a guardian just so that I can "act" like one! I wanted to be genuine! I wanted to be myself as I grow up! I wanted to have my deepest desires fulfilled as myself! I don't want to live like everyone else, living in their world of unrealistic expectations! I want to live in my own world that consisted nothing but honesty and genuine character! In other words...living as myself!_

Kathy cried a few more tears as she soon stopped walking and cried loudly as she finished brooding. She covered her eyes again as she wailed.

"UUUUUUHHHHHAAAAAHHHAAAA! HAAAAAAAA! WAHHHHAAAHHHAAAAHH! WHY?! WHY CAN'T I BE MYSELF?! WAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAA! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! UUUUUHHHHAAAAAHAAAA! I...I! (Hic) I'M JUST DIFFERENT, OKAY?! WAAAAAAHAAAAAHHHAAAAHAA! WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?! WHY?! WHY DOES EVERYONE...EVERYONE! UUUUUUHHHHHAAAAAHAAAHHAAA! I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU! INNOCENT! UUUUUUUUUAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAH!" Kathy shouted as she wailed loudly. The tears kept going down on her cheeks as she cried. She was so upset that she started wailing in her Kaiju language.

KIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO! SCCCEEEEEEEE! KIIIOOOOOOO! SCREEEEEEEEEE!

Meanwhile, Blaze soon heard Kathy's screeches from a few miles away in the forest. It appears that Kathy cried so loudly that Blaze had heard her far away. Blaze's eyes went wide as she kept on hearing Kathy's screeches in her Kaiju tongue.

SSCRREEEEEEEEEE! KIIIIIIIOOOOOOO! KIIIIIIOOOOOOOO!

Although those screeches sounded like cries of sadness by how low the pitch was for those screeches. It sounded like as if Kathy was in pain. Blaze gulped as she felt very guilty all of a sudden. She then looked sad as she kept hearing those sad, low-sounded screeches.

KIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO! SCRREEEEEEEEE! KIOOOOOOO!

_Kathy...you're...hurt. Aren't you? …...I'm so sorry. Sorry that I...said those things to you._ Blaze brooded as she had her head down while she was still sitting down on the ground. As Blaze fights back the tears in her eyes, she shook her head and stood up. She decided to go find Kathy. Although it might take her a while considering how far away Kathy is by her screeches. She figured that she'll get there faster by running. With enough determination, Blaze soon ran off to find Kathy.

_Kathy. I hope you'll be okay._ Blaze pondered while still feeling guilty for yelling at Kathy earlier.

Meanwhile, Kathy soon quieted her crying again after she felt tired of wailing. She then decided to walk further into the forest. She also wiped her eyes fully as she was done crying now after releasing some steam. As Kathy got her eyes clear again, she then focused on where she was going next. It appeared that she was about to exit a forest after seeing how bright the afternoon sun is. Kathy blocked the sun by covering her eyes as she entered a new part of the island.

It was a very wide, open area. Nothing but brown, dirt and some tall rocks surrounding the place. There were no trees or grass in the area. A very desolate, quiet area. Almost too quiet. As Kathy walked even closer to the area, she put her hand down and stood still. She looked around the area for a little bit. Her eyes soon spotted a yellow heart in the middle of the empty area.

"Oh, hey, there's a Sol Heart there," Kathy said casually with a small frown.

…...!

"ACK! THERE'S THE NEXT SOL HEART! THE HEART OF LIGHT! IT'S RIGHT HERE! OUT IN THE OPEN!" Kathy shouted excitedly with a huge smile on her face. Her eyes are sparkling with joy. Her mood turned a complete 180 since she had successfully found the Sol Heart on her own. _Yes! I did it! I did it! I found the Sol Heart all by myself! HA! In your face, Blaze! I knew that I can handle things all by myself! _Kathy pondered as she felt proud of herself.

"Now to just grab the heart and leave. Then, we'll be on our fourth Sol Heart," Kathy said happily. She then ran toward the middle of the area. Before she could reach the lone Sol Heart, suddenly, a roar and a fast moving, black figure snatched the heart from the ground and flew into the air.

GYYYYYYYYRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kathy gasped and jerked back in shock. "...! Ack! What the-!" Kathy exclaimed in surprised as she stopped near the center of the area. She then heard the very familiar roar more clearly this time.

GYYYYRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_AH! THAT'S! THAT'S!_ Kathy pondered while feeling shell-shocked as she recognized that infamous roar. She slowly looked up into the sky. And there he is...flying in place very high in the sky.

Battra. Battra the Moth.

"Mwhahahahahaha! Well, well, well. Isn't this a _nice_ little reunion that we have here? It's been...what was it? A year perhaps? Yes, that sounds about right. And look at you. All grown up and in your adult form too to boot! It's too bad that you're still _weak_. You probably hadn't changed a bit ever since we last met. Now, I have something to ask you. **Where is your mother? Isn't she still...**_**alive**_**?**" Battra said in an eerily, calm tone while crossing his arms and having a smug look on his face. He said the last sentences with such a taunting, smug tone that Kathy felt intense anger and hurt all over again.

_Grrrrrrrr! How dare he say that?! He knows, doesn't he?! That cruel, horrible monster!_ Kathy brooded as she felt a burning rage in her heart as she stared at Battra fiercely. Her hands are clenched as fists, her eyebrows are furrowed deeply, and her mouth was frowning deeply as she gritted her teeth. She decided to yell back at him.

"Battra! You know as well as I do that you had practically killed her! **My mother is dead**! And it's all your fault!" Kathy yelled back in anger.

"Pfff! Oh, how childish. Is that really the best comeback you could come with? It's been over a year, and you can't come up with a better comeback that **I'm** not aware of? Hmph! I knew it. You still are just a child. Always had been and always will be," Battra replied while scoffing as he smirked at her.

"Grrrrr! Battra! Give me that Sol Heart back! You don't deserve to have it! I'll fight you to get that back! I promised to my mother that I will protect this world from you once I become a guardian, and I will fulfill my promise if it's the last thing that I'll do!" Kathy yelled back while pointing at Battra in fury.

"Uh huh. Sure, you will. What will really happen is that you will try and fail to get it back because I'll beat you like always. And your mother won't come in to save you this time. Are you sure that you want to fight me? Knowing that you will lose again?" Battra replied calmly while feeling overly confident.

Kathy gritted her teeth as she felt prepared to fight Battra this time. All the other times in the past when she was a larva, she always felt weak and powerless whenever she confronted Battra. He would easily beat her up and kidnap her so that her mother was forced to save her by either ransom like giving up a Sol Heart or fighting Battra head on. Kathy may have failed her mother in the past by not saving her in time or was not being useful to her in any way but not this time! She is ready to fight back!

Kathy responded by simply flying up to the sky again to meet Battra at eye level. She still was frowning at him, but she also looked very serious as she stared at Battra while flying across from him. Battra smirked as he saw what answer Kathy had chosen.

He replied coolly, "Very well. If that is your choice, then I won't stop you. However, don't get the wrong idea that I'll go easy on you just because you're a novice! You are going to learn the hard way as to why you're weaker than me. Also...**weaker than your mother**". Battra soon got out his Dark Sol Gems from his own Sol Pendant, summoned the yellow Sol Heart to produce a gold necklace out of it, and wore the gold necklace over his neck as he spoke to Kathy.

Kathy soon growled and took out her own Sol Gems. She held them tightly as she thought. _This is it! Time to show Battra how much stronger I really am since we had last met! I'm going to finish this for myself and for my mother! _

After that thought, Kathy then began her first attack by flying fast toward Battra to punch him with her Sol Gems. Battra quickly dodged the punch and punched back using his Dark Sol Gems. Kathy was punched in the face so hard that she flew back a few feet. Shaking her head as she flies, she then tried again. She flew at Battra's left side and tried to punch him. Battra decided to block the attack with his arm as he was ready to defend himself. Kathy decided to punch quickly at Battra. Battra dodged and blocked the attacks by either with his arms or with his own Dark Sol Gems. Kathy kept on trying to punch him, but she still couldn't get a hit on him. Battra decided to distract her by firing his purple eye beams at her. Sparks and explosions came from her as she was knocked back. She cried out in her Kaiju voice.

KIIIIIIIIOOOO!

Battra then flew towards Kathy and punched her hard in the stomach. Kathy was punched towards a rocky cliff and smashed into it. Kathy grunted as she quickly flew out of the cliff. She decided to fight back by firing her energy beams at Battra. Battra then got hit by the energy beams. He blocked more energy beams with his arms out of self-defense. Sparks and explosions came from Battra's body. Kathy then decided to fly fast at him to punch him again while he's distracted. She shot more energy beams as she flew towards him. Battra was flying a little to the right to avoid the beams. He was soon being attacked by Kathy's punches. Kathy punched his stomach very fast to make Battra to release his arms defending his face. Battra grunted as he let go of his arms from his face. Kathy took her chance and punched Battra's face very hard. With one big punch, she knocked him down from the sky. Battra crashed down to the ground with a THUD! Battra groaned as he tried to get up. Kathy quickly reached into her pocket to reach one of her Sol Hearts. She grabbed for her green heart, The Heart of Life. She used her Sol Gems to summon a gold necklace to come out of the green heart. She then wore the gold necklace over her neck and quickly summoned some spiky vine whips from her Sol Gems. She swung her whips at Battra to attack him. As Battra got up, he soon felt the stinging vines whipping his face and body. The thorns on the vines did a good job into scraping his skin badly by giving him scratch marks. Battra yelped in pain as Kathy continued to fight Battra with the vines.

Meanwhile, while Kathy and Battra were fighting, Blaze had appeared near where they're at near the exit of the forest. She was standing in shock at what she had saw. She came here not too long ago after she found Kathy standing in the middle of the barren area earlier while she was talking to Battra. Blaze didn't expect to meet up with Battra again and in such a strange circumstance too. However, she is very worried on how Battra will use the yellow Sol Heart. She had seen Kathy used Sol Hearts before and saw how powerful they can be. She just hoped that Kathy will be alright. So, for now, Blaze stood quietly in the background while observing the fight with a solemn look on her face.

Now, Battra was tired of getting whipped. So, he grabbed the vines that Kathy was using. Kathy was surprised by this move. Before she could react, Battra swung the vines very hard to a nearby cliff. Kathy got her head and body smashed into the cliff. Kathy cried out in pain by this.

KIIIIIIIOOOOOOO!

Battra kept on swinging the vines back and forth at the cliff as a way to counter attack Kathy. Kathy cried some more in her native language.

KIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOO! SCCCRRRREEEEEE! SCCCCRRRRREEEEEE! KIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOO!

Kathy immediately summoned the Sol Gems to make the vines disappear so that she could free herself from this attack. She then flew to readjust herself in the air. Battra smirked, and he flew upwards to meet Kathy eye-to-eye again. He then said to Kathy while crossing his arms confidently, "You know, Kathy. I wonder. How long are we going to keep being in a 'slap fight'? We're only just 'slapping' each other around without doing any major damage to each other. If you are truly ready for a 'real' fight, then I suggest that you step up your game, Kathy. Because it's going to get much harder from here on out. The kid's gloves are off, Kathy. So, are you ready to fight me for real?".

Kathy just gritted her teeth at Battra as she gripped onto her Sol Gems very hard. Kathy had taken more damage than Battra as her bruises and some cuts can be seen on her body. Battra only had the scratches from the vine attacks. Battra got some damage too, but he is still prepared for more attacks. Battra was right. There is no reason to hold back now. She had to fight Battra to get that Sol Heart back!

Kathy then flew quickly towards Battra to punch him. She was screaming as she prepares her attack. Battra had also flew quickly towards Kathy but with a devious smirk on his face. The two of them punched at the same time. Kathy's fist met with Battra's as they kept on punching the other quickly. Light blue fists met light green fists. Kathy and Battra kept flying back and forth toward each other as they punched each other. Blaze was stunned as she watched Kathy and Battra go at it. Kathy did get some hits on Battra, but he growled and retaliated by pulling out his strong punches on Kathy's head and stomach. Kathy shrieked in pain. She shook her head and decided to use both hands to hit Battra on top of his head. She successfully knocked Battra down from the sky and onto the ground again. Battra crashed down to the ground again onto his back. He roared in pain from the attack.

GYYYYYYRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!

He slowly got up and growled at Kathy. Kathy was still looking serious as she stared intensely at Battra. She is not going to let her guard down. Battra then yelled, "Oh! So, that's the game we're playing now, is it?! If you think that is how you're going to beat me, then you surely are underestimating me! **That** is not how you beat someone! **This is**!".

Suddenly, Battra then commanded the Sol Heart with his Dark Sol Gems to create a huge, dark cloud to surround Kathy in it. Kathy felt surprised as she didn't see this move coming. Kathy can't see through the complete and utter darkness of the cloud. The cloud was pitch black after all! Even Blaze couldn't see Kathy from the outside! Kathy was flying a little slowly as she was turning her head around in the darkness to see._ Rats! I can't see Battra anywhere! This is bad! Okay, don't panic! Let's just fly out of here and then—_Kathy pondered as she turned her head around quickly before she was hit hard in the back from behind.

KIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO!

Kathy screeched once she was punched hard from behind by Battra. Battra quickly flew around Kathy while punching her hard. Kathy received hard hits on her head, back, chest, sides, and stomach. Kathy simply groaned in pain as she kept getting hit by Battra. Battra then slammed his fists so hard on top of Kathy's head the same way she did it to him. Kathy was soon falling from the sky. She crashed down to the ground hard on her back. She groaned louder as she laid there, struggling to get up. Whenever she tried to lift herself off from the ground, she would always feel a burning pain in her back. She winced and flopped back down on the ground. She was laying on the ground with her arms stretched out on both sides. Her eyes were becoming blurry as she stared up in the sky where Battra flew downwards from the dark cloud.

He was still a little a way up in the sky as he said, "Now, this is more like it. This is how you beat your opponent, Kathy. Lying down on your back defenselessly while being unable to get up. Is this really the strongest that you can do? Hmph. Doesn't matter. Once I defeat you and grab that Sol Pendant from you, then my ideal utopia will commence! You won't even stop me from that happening! And soon everyone will denounce you and your mother for being the Queen of the Monsters as well as the Goddess of Peace! Surely, everyone will agree that your mother had betrayed her own people and failed to bring peace to this land! And you, Kathy, are no different! You plan to turn your back against the people because of how they treated you. You won't bring peace to this land either. After all, you are about to give that Sol Pendant to me".

"N-No! I won't...nrgh...let you! That's not...grrng...true! You won't bring peace to this...nrrrrrgh...land either with your plan! You'll only give the people a false sense of security...before...before...urrrgh...you control them. True peace...true peace doesn't come from control. True peace comes from unconditional love!" Kathy replied back while groaning.

"Nonsense! With unconditional love, you're basically allowing unfaithful and abusive people to get away without punishing them! With them running around throughout the world, this place will never know true peace! Having the ability to control them will give others the assurance of safety! Controlling others is the key to peace!" Battra yelled back in anger as he tightened his fists near his chest.

"No, Battra! It's not! My mother was doing the right thing in defending the people from you! You're planning to hurt them! Not help them! My mother only wanted others to love each other unconditionally so that she could maintain peace throughout the land! She said that the Sol Pendant was made for that purpose! Only unconditional love will bring true peace!" Kathy argued back while feeling courageous now.

"Control!" Battra yelled while looking angry.

"Love!" Kathy yelled back while looking angry as well.

"Control!" Battra yelled again.

"Love! Unconditional love!" Kathy argued back fiercely.

"CONTROL! CONTROL! CONTROL!" Battra shouted furiously.

"LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! IT'S ALWAYS LOVE, BATTRA! ONLY THROUGH UBCONDITIONAL LOVE WILL OTHERS BE FREE AND HAPPY!" Kathy shouted loudly while feeling passionate even though she was still lying on the ground.

"ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU SAYING 'LOVE IS THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING'! YOU IDIOTIC, NAÏVE, WORTHLESS MOTH! SCREW THAT! THESE PEOPLE DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED ON HOW THEY TREATED OTHERS, AND I'M GOING TO BE THEIR HERO ONCE THEY SAW HOW WEAK THEIR MANIPULATORS REALLY ARE! UNCONDITIONAL LOVE WON'T CHANGE THOSE MANIPULATORS' MINDS! THEY WILL ABUSE IT FOR ALL IT'S WORTH! AND I WON'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT ANY LONGER! NOW, I'M GOING TO GET THAT SOL PENDANT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! NOW! SUCK ELECTRICITY, YOU STUPID KID!" Battra screamed angrily until he used his Dark Sol Gems to summon powerful, dark purple electricity from the gems.

He placed his gems downwards to where Kathy was and fired his electricity attacks onto her. Kathy screamed in agony as she was electrocuted. Powerful, dark purple lightning bolts had hit Kathy's body all over. Electricity was one of Kathy's weaknesses. Kathy gritted her teeth as she was in intense pain. The pain was too strong. So, Kathy cried out in her Kaiju voice again.

SCCCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE! KKKKIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SCRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!

Kathy turned and thrashed around on the ground as she was struggling to get out. She can't fight back in this state. She can't concentrate on her psychic attacks or her energy beams. She continued to thrash and screech in pain.

KIIIIIIIOOOOOOO! SCRREEEEEEEEE! SCCRRREEEEEEEE! KIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOO! SCRREEEEEEEEEEEE!

Blaze only stood in horror as he saw how strong Battra's attacks were. She couldn't even imagine the sharp pain that those electrical bolts were to Kathy. If only there was something that she could do to help her. She then saw that Battra stopped firing his electrical bolts onto Kathy. Battra smirked as he saw that Kathy looked limp now. Kathy groaned as she tried to lift up an arm, but her arm fell back down as felt too exhausted to move. She put her head and arm back down on the ground in a THUMP! Kathy tried to keep her eyes open at Battra, but she shut them due to exhaustion of the lightning attack. Blaze soon heard Battra laughing wickedly in the air.

"HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! I'VE WON! I KNEW IT! KATHY REALLY IS JUST A JOKE AFTER ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW TO GET MY PRIZE THAT I'VE WAITED FOR SO LONG!" Battra shouted as he laughed loudly.

Battra quickly flew down and stood on top of Kathy's belly with one foot on it. Kathy slowly opened her eyes to see Battra grinning evilly at her. Battra then said calmly, "Sorry, Kathy, but it looks like you're still a let-down after all. **Once a child, always a child**. I told you that I will beat you again. I'll always beat you, Kathy. So much for you getting your chance to prove your own self-worth to me. It seems you're still the little, pathetic weakling that your mother had ever given birth to. I won't think that she is proud of you for allowing me to take this". Kathy closed her eyes briefly as Battra reaches for her Sol Pendant. _Is this it? Am I really going to lose the one thing that my mother had been fighting for decades? I...I...I've f-f-failed. Mother, I'm so sorry that I failed you. Please...forgive me._ Kathy brooded before she rested for a little bit. Battra was about to take the pendant off of Kathy when suddenly...

WHAM!

Battra felt his gut being rammed so hard that he had flown to a few feet before scraping across the rocky ground on his back. Battra hit a rock on his head as he was skating across the ground on his back. He groaned as he sat back up to see who had hit him. His eyes went wide as he saw Blaze standing in front of Kathy. Blaze was looking furious at Battra. It appeared that Blaze boosted into him while he wasn't looking. Blaze didn't say anything, but she ran to Battra and stomped her heel onto his pelvis. Battra yelped in pain as Blaze did this. She kept on stomping him there, and Battra yelled in agony.

"**THIS. IS. FOR. HURTING. KATHY!**" Blaze shouted while she kept on stomping him.

While Battra was being distracted, Blaze quickly yanked Battra's Sol Heart off of him. She soon stopped attacking him and walked away casually. As Battra held onto his crotch, he then yelled angrily, "Hey! I got that heart first!".

Blaze looked back with a bored look on her face as she replied with some sass, "Do I look like I care?...No".

With her own answer, Blaze put one hand out and summoned a huge "fire hose" to burn Battra. Battra hissed in pain as he covered up his face with his arms. If it was a fireball, he could handle it no problem, but if it was a continual fire attack like this one, he couldn't help his body being in pain. He cried out in pain.

GGGGGGYYYYYRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blaze smirked as she kept on burning him. She summoned more fire to surround him in flames. She then said cheekily, "What's wrong, Battra? Can't take the heat? If not, then leave me and Kathy alone! Go back to your kingdom already! You already made your point! But know this! We will get back at you eventually! Mark my words!".

She then stopped as Battra pleaded "Stop!" over and over again. Blaze soon huffed and walked away from Battra. Battra slowly got back up. Blaze stopped and looked back at Battra one last time. He then muttered weakly, "Grrrr. You got lucky this time, Blaze...Kathy. But I will still win in the end. You'll see. I'll see you next time we meet". After that, Battra used his Dark Sol Gems to teleport himself from Birth Island to the Sol Kingdom.

Blaze sighed deeply as she walked back to Kathy while carrying the Sol Heart. _Glad, that's over._ Blaze thought in relief. When she got over to Kathy, she can't help but frown in worry and in sadness. She saw how badly Kathy's injuries are. She had bruises, cuts, and electrical burns all over her body. Blaze grimaced._ I made you tackle this all alone, didn't I? Kathy...I'm so sorry._ Blaze brooded while looking sad at Kathy. Eventually, Kathy opened her eyes again. Kathy was trying to see due to the blurriness in her eyes. When she finally got her focus back, she was surprised to see that Blaze as standing over her instead of Battra. Her eyes went wider as she saw Blaze holding the yellow Sol Heart that Battra took. Kathy looked down and was even more shocked that she still has her Sol Pendant on her neck. She looked back up at Blaze and said weakly almost to the point of whispering, "B-Blaze?...Where did Battra go? Why do you have...the Sol Heart?".

Blaze frowned sadly as she sighed. She then replied with, "I stopped Battra from taking the Sol Pendant from you. I also took this from him for good measure. But enough about that. Are you going to be okay, Kathy? You look really beaten up".

Kathy frowned as she looked sad. She slowly and carefully sat up. Kathy grunted a little as she got back up. She still is very sore from her back injury. Kathy placed her arms over her knees and sighed. Blaze looked even more sad as she kept watching Kathy being depressed. Blaze then knelt down to Kathy's right side and placed her hand onto Kathy's shoulder.

"Kathy..." Blaze muttered quietly.

Kathy still looked sad as her eyelids were down halfway and her eyebrows are furrowed upward in sadness. Kathy then quietly said, "I...I lost. I failed. I didn't beat Battra all by myself. I almost lost my Sol Pendant in our first battle together! I...I just...can't believe that I've lost in my first battle with him. How? How am I going stop Battra now if I can't defend myself from him?! I basically had to rely on you to save me. What would've happened if you weren't there, Blaze?! What would've happened then?".

Blaze's eyes went wide as she understood why Kathy feels sad now. It seems that Kathy felt ashamed that she failed in guarding the Sol Pendant from Battra. She is really taking the blame onto herself very hard. Kathy really wanted to be able to defend the pendant so that she will feel capable of doing her job as a guardian. Blaze felt her heart twist at that revelation. _How many times that I felt that way whenever the Sol Emeralds get stolen or disappear from me? How often do I blame myself for not doing hard enough in my duties? I felt that feeling very often. Too often in fact. Oh, Kathy...you meant well, didn't you? _Blaze pondered while feeling sad.

"...You were right, Blaze. I'm just being a child. I can't do anything on my own it seems. Let's...just go home. When we get back...(sigh)...I just want to be alone for a little while. Please be with Marine in the meantime, okay?" Kathy spoke gloomy.

Blaze's eyebrows went up as she heard what Kathy just said. Blaze suddenly felt even more guilty. Blaze grimaced while she squeezed Kathy's shoulder. _It's my fault. It's all my fault that I made you feel inferior of yourself. It was bad enough with Battra stomping your self-esteem down, but I made it worse since...I hurt your self-esteem too. Just...what do I say to her? What can I say that will make her feel better?_ Blaze pondered as she tried to come up with something to say.

However, this time...she didn't know what to say.

Blaze slowly let go of Kathy's shoulder and carefully gave the Sol Heart to Kathy without saying anything. Blaze was speechless. Kathy grabbed the yellow heart and put it into her pocket. Kathy then slowly but carefully stood back up. Blaze got back up while still looking guilty. Kathy was still looking down while not making eye contact with Blaze. Kathy still felt ashamed about her and Blaze's fight earlier. Kathy didn't say anything and neither did Blaze. Kathy soon held tightly onto her Sol Gems that were still in her hands. She put her hands out without looking at Blaze. Blaze took her hands while not looking at Kathy as well. Kathy meekly said, "Teleport". Then, the two girls got back to Infant Island.

They may have gotten more progress by saving the island from monsters and robots. They may have got the next Sol Heart and stopped Battra in succeeding to steal the Sol Heart from them. But for the both of them...they see that day as a day of their first loss.

**Aaaaaaaaand I'm back everyone! It's been a while since I've updated the story. I've just got done with my short story after all! Hopefully, you guys were patient enough to get another chapter! I'll be getting more chapters out more sooner since I'm back working this as my solo project now. Well, at least until spring break, but so far, we will make more progress in this story until my next break.**

**A/N. By the way, when the Larva Battras had said, "Fear Battra", I wasn't the one who made the joke. Credit goes to the Youtuber channel named "Monster Island Buddies". They had a web series titled "Monster Island Buddies" on their channel, and one of their running gags is having Battra, Larva or Adult form, to arrive and say "Fear Battra" whenever he appears. I find that pretty hilarious and wanted to point that out if anyone had recognized the joke.**

**Also, to Cameron McIntyre, I suppose I wasn't clear on what my head cannon timeline or universe is for where this story takes place. I'll explain. I know that Blaze wasn't in Sonic X the anime. I meant that she exists in that universe outside of the show. I meant that after Season 3 is where Sonic starts his adventures following more closely to the games. You know like how in Season 2 that Sonic went through the adventures dealing with Chaos and Shadow just like in the games. It's the same thing here when Sonic meets Blaze after Season 3. Sonic started going back to his adventures in his home planet starting with Sonic Heroes and so forth while still being in the Sonic X universe. The Sonic X universe is like a parallel universe to the game universe. They're similar, but different in some aspects. Like for Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Unleashed, those events happened on the Mobius planet than on Earth in the Sonic X universe. That is one aspect that could be different than from the games. Now, that we got that cleared up. I'll explain where the story takes place in depth. The events that happen in this story takes about a week. In Sonic's dimension, this takes place after Sonic Lost World. In my head cannon, Sonic Lost World took place at the end of June. In that time, it was about a week later from that day (about July 7) that Dr. Eggman Nega and Battra the Moth ambushed Blaze's kingdom. When the adventure ends, it would be about two weeks in the month of July. Therefore, the adventure in this story will end at July 14.**

**Also, this is where Sonic Forces doesn't happen yet so if you're wondering if that story had taken place in Sonic's dimension yet then no it does not. Hopefully, that would clear things up. Anyways, for everyone else, please R&R if you had enjoyed this!**


	10. Ch 10: A Calm Talk About Deep Desires

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter 10: A Calm Talk About Deep Desires

It was a few hours since Blaze and Kathy got back from Birth Island. Kathy was exhausted both physically and emotionally. After Kathy got wrapped up in some white bandages given by the Coconut Crew, she then went to a secluded part of the island and stayed there for the rest of the day. She went there to get some sleep by napping there. She also stayed there to be alone to herself for a while to ponder to herself about what had happened today. Blaze told Marine that Kathy needs some deserved rest and needs to be alone for a while. Marine was sad that she can't play with Kathy, but she did her best to enjoy spending time with Blaze instead.

"Is Kathy going to be okay?" Marine asked while feeling worried. She and Blaze were walking alongside a river.

"I'm sure that she'll be alright. She's just tired is all. She had a tough time today it seems," Blaze answered calmly although she still felt worried for her.

"Hmmm...what had happened to her that made her want to be all alone? I know that she got injured, but I think that she would still be in high spirits despite it. Do you know the reason why, Blaze?" Marine asked innocently while looking up at Blaze with big, worried eyes.

Blaze gasped as she saw Marine's big, puppy-dog eyes. Blaze then felt guilty again. Blaze knows the real reason why Kathy wants to be alone. It was due to how hurt her self-esteem was inflicted by Blaze and Battra. True, they may have hurt her in different ways, but they still hurt her in the same way. Blaze looked away from Marine and grimaced. _I really got to talk to Kathy at some point. I can't stand this guilty feeling any longer. It really is tearing my soul apart. I hope that Kathy will understand and forgive me for what I had said to her today._ Blaze brooded while looking at the river.

"Uh, Blaze? Are you okay?" Marine asked while feeling worried for Blaze now.

"I'll be fine, Marine. Also, I do know the reason why Kathy wants to be alone, however, I can't tell you. It's private to Kathy, and I can't reveal her secrets out in the open like this. She's sensitive like that. Please understand Marine and drop the issue. Please..." Blaze replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh...okay, Blaze," Marine replied while feeling sad yet understanding. Blaze and Marine continued having their walk until sunset had arrived. Eventually, Blaze told Marine that she is going to go look for Kathy and talk privately with her. Marine nodded her head in understanding. Marine then left to go join with her crew instead. Blaze then left to go looking for Kathy.

After running around the island for about ten minutes, she soon found Kathy sitting on top of a cliff while holding her legs close to her body. The cliff is above a vast ocean below the island. The view of the sunset can be clearly seen from the cliff. It was a rather gorgeous sight. Blaze could see that Kathy still looks depressed. Blaze frowned and then she walked closer to her.

"Kathy..." Blaze said gently. Blaze soon sat down next to Kathy. Kathy then looked to her left to see Blaze and frowned at her. She looked away from Blaze and looked at the ocean instead. Blaze frowned further as she saw that Kathy isn't willing to talk. Blaze then looked to the ocean as well while holding her knees closer to herself. Both girls kept watching the beautiful sunset together in silence.

…...

...

…...

"Blaze...what do you want? Why are you here?" Kathy asked in a sad tone, breaking the silence first.

Blaze flinched slightly as she heard Kathy speaking to her. She grimaced as she tried to answer her, "Ummm...listen, Kathy. I...I need to talk to you".

"Oh? What is it then?" Kathy replied quietly while lowering her eyes.

Blaze sighed as she looked down on her knees in shame. She really needs to get this off her chest. She can't hold onto the guilt any longer.

"Kathy...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I said those hurtful things to you," Blaze said in a sad tone.

Kathy looked to Blaze again as she continues to apologize. "I was being insulting to you by telling you to stop acting like a child. I really had underestimated you. I know that you can think for yourself just fine. You just chose to trust me and follow me. It was your choice. The same thing with you walking or flying around. I'm sure that you know what you're doing. It's just that I'm not able to see it. I'm sorry that I had yelled at you and insulted your intelligence. Please...forgive me," Blaze apologized with her eyes closed.

Kathy's eyebrows were lifted as she heard Blaze's apology. She then lowered her eyes as she looked down on her own knees. Kathy sighed as she replied quietly, "No, no. You're right. I'm the one who should be sorry here".

Blaze quickly turned her head at Kathy in confusion. "Huh?" Blaze asked in surprise.

"Yes, you heard me. I'm the one who should apologize to you. I was the one acting childish today. I was just feeling exhausted, and I complained about it. It was my fault that we started this fight in the first place. I'm...I'm sorry, Blaze. I forgive you," Kathy apologized while still looking down on her knees, feeling depressed.

"Oh, uh...um...I, uh,… I forgive you too. Your apology is accepted," Blaze replied while looking away from Kathy, feeling awkward.

"Thanks..." Kathy muttered while looking at the ocean now.

…...

...

It had gotten quiet again. Blaze was relieved that the guilt was gone, and that Kathy forgave her, however, she knows that there is still some things left unsaid. Blaze decided to confront Kathy about it.

"Kathy...Why do you still feel the need to apologize here? I mean I get that you had also yelled at me, but at least it was understandable considering your feelings were hurt first. Why did you feel guilty, Kathy? Why?" Blaze asked while feeling curious but also worried.

Kathy looked even more sadder as she looked at the ocean while grimacing. Without looking at Blaze, Kathy answered solemnly, "It was because you were right about me, Blaze. I...I really am still a child inside, am I?".

Blaze's eyes went wide as she looked back at Kathy in shock. Her eyes were blinking while her mouth was agape. She continued to listen to her carefully.

"I mean just look at how I handled today. I first complained to you, next, I argued with you over a trivial thing, then I relied too much on you to lead me to anywhere we go, I yelled at you, and I ran away while trying to prove a point to you that I can do things by myself. Those actions were very selfish and childish. I can't even fight Battra myself without someone saving me. If that isn't proof of me being a weak, defenseless child, then I don't know what is," Kathy said in shame.

Blaze was speechless about that. She can't disagree with her of those things that Kathy did, but is blaming herself for failing to beat Battra alone one of them?

"I really am a terrible guardian. I can't do many things all by myself. I'm supposed to protect this world even though I don't know very much about the outside world. I'm supposed to protect this pendant, and yet, I almost lost it today while fighting Battra. I allowed you to plan where we should go to find the Sol Hearts even though I should do my part here find them myself since the Sol Hearts belong to me! I should be able to work hard and help you save your dimension faster, but here I am wallowing in my self-pity and not out there searching for the next Sol Heart! I'm only stalling for time here! I'm just procrastinating in doing my duties! I'm still a child even though I grew up into my adult form! Nothing about me had changed! I just wish that...that...I was more useful to you," Kathy continued while gradually feeling more upset. Kathy then shed some tears after she finished talking.

Blaze swallowed as she saw Kathy starting to cry again. Blaze lowered her eyelids as she stared at Kathy crying softly. Blaze then put a hand on Kathy's shoulder and rubbed it gently. Blaze then replied quietly, "Kathy...don't say that. You are useful to me. Don't say that you're not. Besides, I think you're doing fine as a guardian. Just because you can't do everything doesn't mean you're not an adult. I mean a lot of adults are unable to do things by themselves and require assistance from others. You're not a failure. You're doing just fine. Just be yourself, and we'll do just fine".

"Are...are you sure about that? You probably get things a lot more done if you did things by yourself," Kathy spoke softly.

"Ah. Uh, um...well..." Blaze replied awkwardly. Kathy did had a point on that. If she had more resources, she would have gone on this journey by herself. She is used to saving the world without needing help from anyone. She may have gotten help from Sonic before, but those were like the only two times that had happened. So, in other words, Blaze isn't the right person to be saying that. Blaze looked down while feeling ashamed about being a hypocrite.

"See? I told you that I'm not very useful. I've always had been and...I'll always will be," Kathy said as she sulked.

Blaze frowned. She lets go of Kathy's shoulder and looked towards the sunset instead. As the summer cool air started to blow a little, the two girls still stared into the sunset in silence.

...

After three minutes of silence, Kathy spoken up saying, "You know. I had always wanted to be a guardian when I was little".

Blaze blinked in surprised and looked at Kathy again. She stayed quiet as she listened to Kathy opening up about herself.

"I always had admired my mother. She would do anything to protect this world from Battra. She will do anything to protect me! She was a hero in my eyes, and I wanted to be helpful to her by fighting monsters and Battra as well. One day when I was very young, I begged my mother to train me to become the next guardian of the Sol Pendant. My mother did ask me if I was serious in making that decision. She knows how important that pendant is. She was planning to guard it for a long time. She would never make me learn how to use the pendant or make me learn how to fight. She said that she wanted me to make my own choices in what I wanted to do in the future. I was very confident in my choice. I sincerely wanted to be a guardian so that I can fight right alongside of her. I truly wanted to help her and be the one to protect her this time instead of her protecting me. I didn't want to be a burden to her anymore. I loved her that much. She had done so much for me despite having difficulty in raising me while fighting Battra at the same time. She was the best mother that I could ever ask for. That was why I wanted to be a guardian. I only became one for her and only for her. No one else. It might have been a childish reason to do, but I can't help it. I really was a child at the time, and I still hadn't changed my mind over it now. I suppose it was because...I'm still a child. It's just part of my personality. Nothing more. So, yeah, I had that deep desire for years and years. I wanted to be a guardian so bad that I wanted to be one once I grew into my adult form by the age of 13. ...Well...I did become a guardian. Although..." Kathy spoke solemnly before she paused a little until she finished her sentence ominously, "...it was too late by then. My mother...was gone from this island...permanently".

Blaze gasped as she heard that last statement. Even though it's clear that Kathy won't say it out right, but she finally confessed the truth of what happened to her mother. Apparently, in Blaze's mind, Kathy's mother had died once Kathy turned 13 years old. _So, she died on her birthday. That's...that's tragic._ Blaze brooded as she looked sad. She looked down on her lap as Kathy continued talking.

"I didn't see it coming. I thought that my mother would've survived, but I guess it wasn't enough that time. It really crushed me that day. One of my deepest desires got crushed by that day. After all those years of training under my mother, I thought that I would be able to pay her back. But...it seems that I couldn't save her in time. So, the only thing that had kept me going was fulfilling my promise to her. That was another deep desire of mine. I wanted to clear my mother's name about being a 'betrayer to the people of the Sol Dimension' just as Battra had claimed her as. My mother deserved justice. Even if she isn't here now, I want to clear her name at least. I wanted to prove to others that the main line of the Mothra Clan isn't evil. I wanted to prove to others that my mother and me are good monsters. Nobody has to fear us. We can be trusted if others gave us the chance," Kathy spoke while having a longing look in her eyes as she stares at the sunset.

Blaze still didn't say anything. She kept on staring at her lap while Kathy kept on opening up to her.

"How sad would it be if Battra had my pendant right now if you didn't step right in to save me? I would have practically failed in fulfilling that promise if I let Battra get that pendant. The islanders would've hated me for allowing Battra to steal the one thing that would have saved them. True, there are some communities who would be thrilled if Battra had completely taken over the kingdom just like the Odo islanders did. However, there were some people who were waiting for me or my mother to save them from Battra's tyranny. If they heard that Battra had my Sol Pendant, they would resent me for life. I can guarantee it. And...it almost happened today. I was so close to having another of my deepest desires be crushed again," Kathy said in a depressed tone.

Kathy sighed as she soon released her legs and let them stretch out on the ground. She then put her hands behind her back by putting them on the ground behind her. Kathy took some deep breaths as her tears went down. She blinked so that she could remove them. She was still staring at the sunset in silence. Meanwhile, Blaze kept being quiet for a while as she also looked at the beautiful sunset.

…...

After a brief period of silence, Blaze then said quietly, "So...you're still...planning to leave this dimension, right?". Blaze figured that it would be best to change the topic a little. Although she couldn't believe that **she** was the one who chose **this** topic of all things.

"...Yeah. I am still planning to do that," Kathy answered in a soft voice.

Blaze frowned as she heard that.

"I...I really don't belong here, Blaze. Kaiju monsters are obsolete in this day and age. I had already decided to leave this dimension the moment that your kingdom is saved. I'm going to take Battra with me so that he won't harm your dimension anymore. I'll go to a different dimension and protect that place from Battra instead. …...The people in this dimension wants a hero, Blaze. Not a monster like me. Not a childish monster as their hero. But someone who will take care of them and work hard to protect them from any threats. Not me. They want someone like you, Blaze. Someone who gets things done. Someone who is more dedicated in their job than I am. I'm...I'm not the type of hero they were looking for or expecting. So...I think that I am making the right decision to leave," Kathy spoke while looking sad.

"Kathy...I..." Blaze muttered as she felt upset on the inside while trying to look understanding on the outside.

"No...I'm sorry, Blaze. But you can't convince me to stay. I've already made up my mind a long time ago before you came here. Sorry," Kathy replied gently while shaking her head.

Blaze looked at Kathy with sadness in her eyes. She had wished she could convince her to stay, but she knew that there won't be any point in doing that. She knows that Kathy is right. She should leave this place and be happy with her new life in a new dimension. Kathy could make her own decisions. Even though that she disagrees with Kathy's choice, she at least respects her choices no matter how painful it is to her. So, the very least that Blaze could do to support Kathy is suggest to her a dimension that she **knows** that Kathy will be respected and wanted by others. That's what a good friend does. Helping each other live better and happier lives.

"When it is time for you to leave, I suggest that you should go to Sonic's dimension, the Chaos Dimension. I was sent to that dimension once since my Sol Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds share a connection to each other. I'm not sure if you could teleport there since you had never been there, but if you could command the Sol Emeralds to do that, then I'm sure that you'll get there in no time," Blaze said calmly with some resolve.

Kathy looked at Blaze in surprise. She didn't think that Blaze would help her go to a different dimension. Not to mention, Blaze also had suggested that she allows Kathy to use the Sol Emeralds in some way to do that! _Blaze...why would you help me by doing that? _Kathy pondered while looking confused.

Kathy had asked softly, "Are you sure, Blaze? Do you really trust me to use your Sol Emeralds for good?".

Blaze turned her head around to look at Kathy in the eye. She had a solemn expression on her face. Slowly, she then gave Kathy a small, gentle smile as she looked caringly towards her. She answered quietly, "Yes. I do trust you. I know that you won't do anything wrong with them. Believe me when I say this, out of all of the people that I would give the Sol Emeralds to or allow them to use in any way, I would choose you, Kathy. You're innocent. Too innocent in fact. If I had told you 'no', then you would have respected me and my decisions. You listen to when being told to, which by the way not many teenagers are willing to do at your age. You re very respectful to others and their feelings. You are also very sincere in your feelings and thoughts. Why should I have any doubts towards you? I will let you know that I don't trust others very often or let them in...".

"Oh?" Kathy muttered while looking at Blaze with curious eyes.

Blaze nodded and finished saying, "...However, with you, you're like one of the few people that I could trust completely. Perhaps you're sheltered. Perhaps you're a little naïve. Perhaps...you're a little childish. But I think your honest and genuine character outshines your weaknesses. You're basically an exception to my 'don't trust others' rule I had placed over myself. I'm sure that you won't be harmful to me".

Kathy gasped as she looked at Blaze with big, sparkling eyes. _She...she trusts me? **Me**? A monster that could destroy her kingdom if I chose to do so?_ Kathy pondered in awe of Blaze's complete trust in her.

"R-Really? Even though you know that I'm...I'm...a monster," Kathy replied sadly.

"Yes. I do. Because...I know that you won't hurt me even **as** a monster. I had never met a monster who is so sensitive about harming others or their property. Since I know that you are self-aware of your power, I know that I could trust you. You take responsibility for your actions. That is what a good friend does. Being responsible to your own actions. I know that I could count on you to apologize and adapt your behavior so that you can please others. You like to make others happy, and I think with that attitude that you would be conscious on your choices when dealing with others. That is why I trust you, Kathy," Blaze explained gently.

Kathy still stared at Blaze in awe. Her mouth was open wide, and her eyes were wide. Slowly, Kathy then gave Blaze a genuine smile. The first smile when she got back home. Kathy looked a little relieved at that which Blaze was grateful of. Blaze smiled back at her in a calm demeaner.

Kathy then said gently, "Thank you, Blaze. I needed that".

"Anytime, Kathy," Blaze replied gently too.

Kathy smiled a bit wide until she looked back at the sunset. She breathed deeply as she continued staring at the sunset. Blaze looked at the sunset again. The sunset was halfway over since it's getting lower in the horizon. Blaze decided to get comfortable by releasing her legs and placed her hands behind her just like Kathy was sitting.

…...

The silence this time was peaceful. All of the guilty feelings or heavy topics are gone now. The two girls could rest in peace.

Blaze commented, "This is such a beautiful sunset, Kathy".

"Yeah. Everything on this island is beautiful, Blaze. Even the places where you see the sunsets more clearly," Kathy replied calmly while smiling.

…...

"Say, Kathy. I know now that some of your deepest desires had been crushed. But are there some desires that you want to see fulfilled? I know that you want to clear your mother's name and protect the Sol Pendant faithfully just like you had promised your mother that you would do so. But is there something else that you would like to say out loud? I'm certain that there's more to you than that. You're a deep thinker Kathy, and I want to hear what you have to say," Blaze said after a few minutes of silence.

Kathy blinked her eyes as she looked at Blaze for a bit before looking at her lap before her. She frowned a little as she thought. She wondered what she could say to Blaze. Then, an idea came to her. She _knows_ what she _wants_ to say, but to her, it's a little embarrassing. So, Kathy started to smile a little until she started o chuckle a lot. Blaze's eyes went wide as she turned to see Kathy giggling silly.

"What? What's so funny?" Blaze asked in a confused tone.

"Hehehehehehehehehe! Ah! Nothing! Nothing! Hahahahahahaha! It's just too embarrassing to say! Hehehehehehehe! It's just silly! No reason to tell you," Kathy replied while gigging cutely.

Blaze smirked as she replied, "Well, when it comes to you, something considered 'silly' means that it's very important to you. Am I correct?".

Kathy gasped as she blushed. Blaze smirked further as it looked like she was correct. Kathy looked sheepish at Blaze until she began laughing again.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Okay! Okay! You got me! Hehehehehehe! You're right. It **is** important to me. Hahahahahaha," Kathy laughed happily while blushing a little.

"So, what is it then?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Do I **have** to say it out loud? Hehehehehehe! You do realize that it's one of those 'girl talks', you know? Hehehehehehehehehe!" Kathy replied while giggling a lot.

"What are you talking about? Haven't we been **talking** as **girls** though?" Blaze replied while pretending to be clueless.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh, Blaze! You can't be serious! Hehehehehehehehe! Do you really not know what 'girl talks' are?" Kathy replied as she giggled harder.

Blaze knew that she could make Kathy laugh by pretending to not know. She then said playfully, "Why, no, Kathy. Tell me more about these 'girl talks'. It sounds to me that you get embarrassed easily by them".

Kathy just laughed out loud while shaking her head "no". Blaze was happy that Kathy was laughing again. She had missed her cheerful laughter.

"No! No! No! No! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! I can't tell you! It would sound stupid to you!" Kathy replied as she laughed.

"Really? Then try me. I'm serious," Blaze said while looking sincere.

Kathy stopped laughing and looked at Blaze in surprise. Blaze was looking serious at her. Blaze then smiled as she said, "Yes, you heard me. I'm serious here. Go ahead and tell me. Besides...I already know what 'girl talks' are. I was just pulling your leg".

Kathy blinked for a few times before she laughed cutely again. "Hahahahahahah! Alright, fine. I'll tell you. I'll tell you. Hahahahahahaha," Kathy replied as she laughed and turned around to face the sunset.

After she calmed down, Kathy then looked up a little to the sky and smiled a longing yet sad smile on her face. She then said, "Well...how do I start this? Hehehe, this is getting kind of weird, but...fine. I'll just say it".

Blaze waited for Kathy to continue. Blaze was staring at Kathy's calm and composed expression. She could see Kathy's gentle smile and longing eyes as she stared up into the darkened sky above. Kathy then spoke in soft, longing voice.

"I was very lonely when I was little. My mother couldn't always stay at home and play with me because she had to go out and fight Battra very often. So, I was often alone at the island. I would often play by myself and always stay in my imagination a lot. I was just daydreaming a lot to pass the time. There were many times that would daydream of having a good friend to play with me right by my side. I wished that I had a friend who was willing to play with me and listen to me. But that dream will never happen because I'm too strange and a monster to boot. I felt like it was a desire that wouldn't be fulfilled anytime soon," Kathy said with a sad smile.

Blaze's eyes widened at the statement. She had forgotten for a bit that her mother and Kathy were the only two people on this island. It would make sense for Kathy to feel lonely sometimes.

"Still...I would often keep on daydreaming about having a friend who is very interested in me despite my weirdness and my monster powers. Even right now I wanted to have a...um...a friend...who is a...a... **boy**," Kathy continued while feeling shy in the end. Kathy blushed as she felt embarrassed confessing on of her most secretive yet deepest desire of all.

Blaze then looked surprised. _So...this is why Kathy felt so embarrassed before? Because she was thinking of a boy who could possibly be her friend? Why would she feel...Ah, __**now**__ I know why. Heh. I wonder if Kathy gets a little shy when talking about boys? She does look like she's being shy right now by how much she's blushing._ Blaze pondered until she smirked as she realized why Kathy feels this way.

Blaze can't help but tease her a little by saying, "Ah, so it's about a **boy**, isn't it? That's rather...adorable, Kathy".

"Hehehehehehehe! Blaze! Stop! I told you that it's embarrassing! Now, quit it! Hehehehehehehe!" Kathy said as she giggled again while blushing some more. Her cheeks were glowing pink in embarrassment.

"Heh, heh, heh. Well, I can see now that you have another weakness, Kathy. Apparently, you can't help but think about boys, can you?" Blaze replied while still teasing her.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Aw, come on, Blaze! It's not like that! Ahahahahahahahaha! Honestly!" Kathy giggled some more while covering her cheeks with her hands to hide her blushing face.

"_Are you sure_? Because it sounds like it to me, especially since you daydream about having a boy as your friend when you're a little girl," Blaze said teasingly while looking devious at her.

Kathy just kept on laughing happily as she covered her face with her hands. She would like to get Blaze back for teasing her on this sensitive topic. She decided to be playful right back at Blaze by saying, "Oh? As if **you** don't think about having some **guys** to be your closest friend!".

Blaze gasped and blushed at that. She answered awkwardly, "Uh...um. I-I, uh, don't think about guys like that. …...Um...no. Not at a-all".

"Ah! You're blushing, Blaze! So, you _too_ wished that there is some boy who could pay some _extra_ attention to you!" Kathy responded with a teasing tone.

"Oh, shut up. …...Heheheheheh," Blaze replied quietly while chuckling a little at the end.

"Hehehehehe! So, you **do** think of boys sometimes! Good to know that I'm not the only one!...ACK!" Kathy replied happily before she yelped in surprise as she realized that she admitted to what Blaze had said. Kathy quickly covered her mouth with her hands as she blushed even more now.

Blaze simply smirked at her. "Hmph. Looks like you dug your own hole, Kathy. That's what you get for trying to get back at me".

Kathy and Blaze stared at each other until they both laughed together.

"Hahahahahaha, okay, now, tell more about why you wanted a boy as your friend back when you were a child. If you ask me, it's perfectly normal if you wanted a boy as your friend. There's nothing wrong with that nor is it silly like you claim it was. Please tell me. I'm listening," Blaze said as she was calming down from her laughter.

"Hahahaha, okay, fine. I'll tell you. …...You see. Before I thought about having boys as my friend, I wouldn't mind having anyone as my friend. It was..when I was 8 years old that I started to daydream about having a boy as my friend for the first time. It's strange, but suddenly, at that moment I thought that, I just knew if I had met this boy...I think that I'll be the happiest moth in the world. I'll always be a child forever no matter how old I get, but I just want to have a friend that I could feel free to be a child again without any reprimands or weird looks from others. I like myself the best when I'm being silly and play like a child would. Sadly, as I get older, people are easy to judge me when I act childish in public even if it's for pure, innocent fun. I honestly would feel more comfortable with others if they are okay with my childish antics. It would be even better if that person was a...**boy**. I could be allowed to play rough with him as a way to practice my fighting moves. I could easily impress this boy by showing off my monster powers. I mean I would doubt that this boy had ever seen a monster like me. A flying bug monster isn't your usual monster to deal with. It would be very great if he was accepting of me as a monster and as a child. Not only that, but if he wanted to experience having a second childhood like I do with me...then...then...(sigh)….." Kathy answered as she calmed her laughter down too and talked while feeling whimsical. She sighed wistfully.

Blaze can't help but smile at Kathy's apparent wistful behavior. She sounded very warm when describing what she wanted from this boy. It's almost as if...she's like in love with the boy that she had never met before.

Blaze responded gently, "Ah, so that's why you wanted a boy specifically to be your friend. You see yourself as a tomboy, right?".

"Hmm...if that's how you call it, then, yes. I'm am a tomboy at heart. I just think that it would be fun if spend our time together roughing it up a little and then do things that children would take for granted. You know like playing sports, playing at the beach, making arts and crafts, playing with toys, exploring the wild together, and go to any places where kids normally go to have fun. If kids go there, then I would want to go there! I...I just want to experience my childhood again this time with him at my side. I just want to do things that make us both happy. If I had that, then I would be perfectly content with my life if we stay together forever, having childlike, innocent fun all the time," Kathy said with a longing look on her face.

"...Wow. I never knew you had **that** as one of your deepest desires. .…...I suppose that explains why you wanted to have fun while you interacted with Marine. You just wanted to have someone to play with. Isn't that right?" Blaze replied calmly as she understood Kathy a bit better now.

"Yeah. That's why I love kids so much, Blaze. They are never afraid to act silly and playful with anyone. The only time that they would stop acting this way is because of the many times that their parents had reprimanded them of their behavior. It is easier for to connect with children than do people like my age group or adults. It feels...so awkward to behave normally with them," Kathy replied calmly.

"Oh! Uh...oh...um...s-sorry that you feel that way, Kathy," Blaze replied awkwardly as she looked away while feeling ashamed.

"No, it's okay, Blaze. It's not your fault. I just couldn't help the feeling. That is why I would love it if I had met a teenaged boy who doesn't care if I act silly or childish around him. If I'm able to make him feel happy by doing that, then I would be happy with myself," Kathy said gently.

"Hmmmm...I see," Blaze said quietly.

…...

"You know what's so strange about that, Blaze?" Kathy spoke quietly after a few minutes of silence went by.

"No. What's that?" Blaze replied curiously.

"Well...I don't know why nor can I explain it, but I...have dreams about playing with the boy that I had never seen before, " Kathy confessed while blushing a little.

Blaze turned her head to Kathy in confusion. _How is that possible?_ Blaze pondered curiously.

"Oh? Really now?" Blaze asked.

"Yes. Quite often I have to admit. The dream is a little strange, but I guess all dreams are like that. Anyways, the boy looked red while wearing a...um...how do I describe this...um...an octopus-like head," Kathy said as she tried to describe this strange boy that she sees in her dreams.

Blaze quirked an eyebrow at her as she thought. _What...the...heck? Why would a boy be wearing an octopus as a hat or would look like having an octopus for a face? What kind of dreams does Kathy have?_ Blaze pondered in confusion.

"Yeah. He was red, has an octopus for a head, and...oh! This boy could also fly without wings!" Kathy said until she exclaimed in joy for what she remembered in her common dream.

"Wait! What?!" Blaze asked in confusion. _How could a boy without wings could fly? Unless you count using the Chaos Emeralds or my Sol Emeralds to fly then I wouldn't believe that a boy without wings could fly!_ Blaze pondered in shock.

"Oh, wait a minute! Maybe he was more like gliding or floating. Either one of those is correct in what I saw in my dream. I would see the boy gliding to places and to trees a lot in my dreams. He would also gladly take me on his back and glide me to places together for fun. He would often be pleased of my presence whether I go near him. It's almost like we were best friends in those dreams. …...(Sigh)…...If only we could meet together. I've been having those dreams for over six years. I wish that those dreams are my reality now," Kathy said wistfully.

"Hmmm..." Blaze hummed to herself. She looked down on her lap._ Man, Kathy really does sound like she wants to be friends with this strange boy she has in her dreams. I wonder if she is planning to date this boy in some far-off future sometime after she becomes friends with the boy. It does sound like that she would be interested if that was the case. If she does meet with this boy, then I just hope that the boy would treat her well. After all Kathy had been through, she does deserve someone who would love her with all their heart. She is such a sweet, kind girl who is very affectionate and caring. I'm sure that the boy would respect her and love her dearly if he likes those character traits. As a friend, I would hope that he would make her feel like the happiest girl on the planet just as she said earlier. She deserves that kind of happiness despite her painful childhood._ Blaze brooded while staring at her lap solemnly.

…...

It was now nighttime as the sunset was over. The two girls are still staring off into space absent-mindedly. Blaze soon broke the silence.

"Hey, why don't we go to the Sacred Springs to eat our dinner? Okay?" Blaze said while looking at Kathy now.

Kathy looked back and genuinely smiled at her. "Yeah. Let's go already. I'm starving," Kathy replied happily. The two girls nodded and got back up to their feet. They soon walked back to the Sacred Springs to eat there with Marine.

After their usual meal, Blaze soon checked with the electronic map to see where the next Sol Heart is. She soon found a place. It was Lagos Island. It was 45 miles southeast from Central Southern Island. So far, this was the quickest route to an island ever. Blaze was glad that this trip was shorter. She could only handle heights for this long. After she told Kathy, Marine, and the Coconut Crew on where they were going tomorrow, they got ready to go to bed. They want to be well rested for tomorrow, especially for Kathy. Kathy is still feeling sore. She believes that a good night rest is all she needed to tackle tomorrow. Blaze felt a little worried for her, but she believes that Kathy would be fine. Blaze and Kathy soon got into their hammocks in Kathy's room. Before either of them will sleep, Kathy then spoke to Blaze for a little bit.

"Hey Blaze?" Kathy said quietly.

"Hmmm? Yes?" Blaze muttered sleepily.

"Do you...do you wish that you had a boy who is your best friend too?" Kathy asked innocently.

Blaze blushed a lot as she awkwardly answers, "Ummm...why would you say that?".

"I don't know. Honestly, I think that you would be happier if a boy you like becomes your friend. I think that it would fit you since he will be like _your prince_," Kathy said while looking wistful again.

"D-D-Don't be ridiculous! I...I'm fine. I don't need a prince to help me rule my kingdom," Blaze replied sternly while blushing.

"Heh. You sure don't sound fine to me. Maybe you do need someone who could lighten the mood like I do and make you smile and laugh as you do your duties. I'm sure by then that you will find that your princess and guardian duties are fun," Kathy said while joking a little and while being sincere at the same time.

"...! S-Stop that! I...I don't need someone like that! Why would I want a boy who could distract me from my duties?!" Blaze yelled in embarrassment.

"Who knows?" Kathy responded simply before she turned her head to her right to look at Blaze. Kathy continued joking while grinning at her, "Maybe you also daydream about a boy who could 'rescue you' from the 'evil dragon' called Duties".

Blaze blushed even more while turning her head over to look at Kathy right in the eye. Kathy merely wiggled her eyebrows while grinning teasingly at her. Blaze in turn narrowed her eyes at Kathy as she replied in a dead-pan voice, "Don't make me come over there".

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kathy laughed cheerfully at that. Blaze can't help but smile as she watched Kathy laugh innocently. _Heh. You're lucky that I respect you, Kathy. Otherwise, you would've regret teasing me like this._ Blaze pondered while smiling at Kathy.

"Hahahahah, okay, Blaze. I'm done teasing you. If you feel embarrassed talking about that, then I understand. It's a private matter to you, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Understand?" Kathy said while giggling a little.

"Right. I understand. Thank you, Kathy, for understanding me. Now, let's get some sleep, alright?" Blaze replied quietly.

"Alright, fine. …..(Yawn)…..Goodnight, Blaze," Kathy said as she stretched her arms and went on her left side to sleep. Her right wing was like a blanket to her as she does this.

"(Yawn)…..Goodnight, Kathy. Sweet dreams," Blaze said sleepily. Blaze soon turned to her right side to sleep. They both closed their eyes and dreamt.

-_Blaze's Dream_-

Blaze can't help but keep walking through some ruined cities. Everything is on fire. She somehow felt determined to stop whatever threat is in the burning city. She started running to the main threat of the city. She had never been to this city before, yet she knew her path to the center of the burning city. She was soon confronted by a huge, fire monster. The monster was destroying the city with its magma body. The monster lifted some debris to throw at Blaze. She tried to dodge and attack the monster back by hitting the debris back at it. However, the monster threw more debris towards her. Blaze was running back and forth until she tripped.

By tripping, the monster had more time to attack her. Blaze grunted as she tried to get up from the ground, but she realized that she sprained her ankle when she tripped. Blaze got back down to her one knee as she clutched her sprained ankle. She heard the monster roar at her. Blaze looked back and saw a giant ball of debris is coming towards her. Blaze closed her eyes tightly while preparing herself to get crushed by it.

"**Not today, you evil monster!" **said a young, male voice.

Blaze opened her eyes and saw the monster get attacked by its own debris. The rocky debris hit the fiery monster multiple times. Blaze saw that the debris is glowing neon blue as they were thrown at the monster. Blaze looked more to the left to see a flying, silver, male hedgehog attacking the monster with the debris with his...psychokinesis? Blaze was surprised that a hedgehog could have psychic powers. She wondered why this hedgehog had saved her even though he doesn't know her. Regardless, she was grateful that he is saving her from this fire monster. In a way, he was like her angel giving her a second chance to live. After a few minutes of fighting, the silver hedgehog had beaten the monster. The fire monster went down to the lava below where he came from. The silver hedgehog floated down to the ground in front of Blaze.

He then yelled, **"And stay out!"**.

Blaze shook her head and carefully got up. She was careful to not to lean on her injured ankle too much. She then looked at the hedgehog curiously. The silver hedgehog turned around and saw Blaze staring at him. He soon walked closer to Blaze and put out his hand as he said, **"Are you okay?"**.

Blaze blinked as she took his hand and carefully walked closer to him. She replied, **"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks for saving me"**.

"**Hey, anytime. By the way, what's your name?"** the young male hedgehog asked politely.

"**My name is Blaze the Cat. And who are you?"** Blaze answered and asked back.

"**Well, that's an easy question. My name is..."** the silver hedgehog said with a warm smile. Blaze sees the hedgehog say his name, but she couldn't hear it for some reason.

"**Uh, hey. I didn't quite catch that. What is your name, please? I didn't hear it the first time,"** Blaze asked again politely.

The silver hedgehog smiled as he said again,"**Oh? That's okay. I'll say it again. My name is..." **

-_End of Blaze's Dream_-

Before Blaze got to hear his name being told again, she soon woke up from her dream. Blaze opened her eyes while still lying down on her right side. She blinked a few times before she groaned. _Ugh. Kathy...I blame you for this. You just had to make me think about having a partner, didn't you? Sigh. Ever the romantic, aren't you, Kathy? Whatever. I'm going back to sleep._ Blaze brooded as she closed her eyes again and snuggled into her hammock. She went back to sleep.

-_Kathy's Dream_-

Kathy was in her larva form again. She is a brown larva with light-blue eyes with a light-blue dress and shoes to match. She was happily walking in the forest. She was looking at the trees and grass in the forest. She was nearing the end of the forest. Once she got to the end of the forest, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the strange red boy again. He was standing in front of a cliff with his arms crossed as he looked around the view in front of him. Kathy smiled widely once she saw him. She happily ran to him and gave him a hug from behind his back. She snuggled into his back as she said, **"Hehe, I found you!"**.

The strange boy with an octopus-like face sounded pleased as he said, **"Hmph. You sure did, Kathy"**.

Kathy giggled as she kept on hugging him. The boy didn't mind her hugging him. Instead he dropped his arms and put his hands over hers. Kathy was glad that the boy is receptive to her affection. Kathy soon let go of him. The boy let her go once she stopped hugging him. He turned around and looked at her. Kathy was smiling silly at him as she put her hands behind her back and looked up at him. The boy was slightly taller and slightly older than her. The boy smiled as he said, **"Are you going to keep smiling at me or are you going to say something?"**.

Kathy giggled as she blushed. **"Teehee, I just came here to find you! I...I missed you. I felt a little lonely without you,"** Kathy answered meekly.

The boy looked sincere at her as he said gently, **"Hey...I missed you too, Kathy. Don't be afraid to come to me when you need me. I'll be waiting all day for you to see me. I know that you had to be with your mother today for your training, but you know that she would want you to spend time with me. And...I don't mind your company, Kathy. I honestly can't wait to be with you once you've finished your training. You are planning to become a future guardian, right?"**.

Kathy nodded as she cheerfully replied, **"Yep! I'm going to be the Guardian of the Sol Pendant when I get older! My mother is the current guardian, and I want to be strong enough to help her! I'll...I'll make you proud, buddy!"**.

"**Hmmm...I'm sure you will,"** the strange boy replied while smiling gently and rubbed Kathy on her head. He stroked Kathy's head, and Kathy closed her eyes as felt the warm, affectionate feeling of his hand rubbing her head. She smiled wider as she was being petted.

He soon stopped petting her and held onto her head for a while. He knelt down in front of her as he said softly, **"You'll be a great guardian someday, Kathy. I believe in you. You have what it takes to be one with that pure, gold heart of yours"**.

Kathy blushed as she beamed at the kind, strange boy. She replied as she giggled, **"Aw, you're so sweet, my little Troublemaker. Are you being nice to me? Hehehehehehe!"**.

The boy smirked as he replied, **"Look, I'm just saying. 'Every angel gets their wings', and you are about to get your wings when you get older, isn't that right...my little Angel?"**.

Kathy just laughed happily as she blushed some more. She eventually ran into him and hugged him again on his neck. The strange boy hugged her back tightly with his big hands on her head and back. Kathy snuggled into him as she said, **"Hehehe, I will! I will get my wings when I'm an adult! But by then, you won't be able to recognize me since I'll look like my mom when I get older"**.

"**Hmm...that may be true, but the only way that I could recognize you is through your silly, childish behavior. Your body might change, but your heart will still be the same. Besides, you are already cute, Kathy. If you become your mother, then...I would be at a loss for words by how beautiful you had grown into,"** the red boy said gently while still hugging Kathy tightly in his arms.

Kathy kept on smiling brightly while giggling and hugging the boy very tightly. She can't help but feel the bubbling joy and warmth that she has in her heart. Whenever she's around this boy, she would feel like that she's the happiest little larva that she's ever been in her life. She enjoys having him around and make her feel loved and wanted. It's like she's this boy's entire world, and she is always happy to make him feel happy. She gently let go of him and looked into his eyes . She exclaimed, "**Awwww, thank you for saying that, buddy! Say, can I ride on your back again? Let's go gliding through the air again!"**.

"**Heheheh, you would like that, don't you?"** the red boy chuckled a little. Kathy was like the one person in this boy's life who could make him laugh so freely.

Kathy's eyes twinkled, and her mouth went wide as she exclaimed happily, **"Uh huh! Uh huh! I want to ride you again! Hehehehehe, it's so much fun!"**.

"**Hahahahaha, okay, okay. You can ride on me again," **the strange boy chuckled some more before he turned around and offered Kathy a ride on his back. Kathy quickly wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, and the boy grabbed Kathy's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Kathy held her legs onto the boy's waist as he walks a little to the tall cliff. After a few seconds, he soon jumped off the cliff and glided through another part of the forest. Kathy soon held onto his shoulders as she quickly sat on top of the boy. She had a broad smile on her face and began laughing again.

"**This is so much fun! You're the best, Troublemaker!" **Kathy exclaimed innocently.

"**Heheheh, anytime, Angel. Anytime,"** said the red, strange boy gently with warmth in his tone. They soared together in the forest as long as they went in the dream.

-_Meanwhile Outside of Kathy's Dream_-

Kathy was smiling contently as she slept. She snuggled closer into her hammock on her left side. While having her arms wrapped around her, Kathy was comfortable as she was having the familiar, pleasant dream.

While sleeping, Kathy muttered softly and contently, "Mmmmmmmm...Troublemaker".

It was a pleasant night for the girls as they slept. They will be ready for to go to Lagos Island the next day.

**Wooo! Another part done! And it's a quick one! Two chapters done in the same week! Well, that should make up for the two weeks of hiatus! Of coarse, things are going back to regular scheduling by getting a chapter done once a week. So, hey, at least there's that. Please R&R if you had enjoyed this!**

**Also, it's a little easy as to who the boys are from the dreams. Blaze's dream is a dead giveaway to who was talking to her. Just understand that it's non-canon. The dream isn't referencing something specific in the game (that game being Sonic 06). It's just what I thought how Blaze met that boy in the game since they haven't given us a clear reason on how that they became friends anyway. For the boy in Kathy's dream, well, just give me about five more months to give you the answer if you hadn't figure that out. (P.S. If you had read "I Want To Be Alone For Valentine's Day", then congrats! You already know the answer!). Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Lagos Island

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter 11: Lagos Island

It was another beautiful morning on Infant Island. Blaze was getting used to sleeping in by now by waking up at around 9 AM instead at 6 AM. She didn't mind getting a few hours of sleep because she needed the energy to fight more robots and monsters for today. She waited for Kathy to get up. Kathy soon gotten up at around 11 AM. She apologized to Blaze a little if she had overslept and wondered if Blaze wanted to go early. To Kathy's surprise, Blaze didn't mind Kathy sleeping in. She said that she had slept in too. Kathy was relieved that Blaze was fine with that. They ate some more fruit for breakfast with Marine and her crew. Marine was excited that she and her crew are going out to join Kathy and Blaze in the search for the next Sol Heart on Lagos Island.

"Ooooh, are we really going to come with you at Lagos Island, Blaze?! That's great!" Marine said in excitement.

"Yes. I believe that this time will be a bit better than the last time you came with us. It was a good decision yesterday to have you stay here considering how much of a rough time Kathy and I had. Hopefully, Lagos Island will be a better experience for you and your crew," Blaze replied as she nodded to her.

"Yeah! I hope that we won't get ambushed by monsters this time! Maybe it will be fun! We could find some islanders and help them out instead!" Marine exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh...I don't know if it is considered fun..." Blaze replied while feeling awkward.

Kathy smiled at Blaze as she said, "Aw, lighten up, Blaze. Adventures are always fun. Don't discourage the young girl".

"Ha! See? Kathy gets it! Adventures are fun because we get to explore new places and meet new people! Get into the spirit of adventuring, Blaze!" Marine exclaimed happily.

Blaze smiled a little at the two of them. _Geez, it's like I'm being tag-teamed by the older and younger sibling duo. _Blaze thought as she saw Kathy and Marine smiling widely at her while eating their fruit.

"Ah, very well. Suit yourself then. If you're going to have fun, Marine, then please be safe while doing so. That's all I ask of you," Blaze said gently.

"_Okaaaay, fiiine_. I'll be safe. Still, I think that some amount of risk should be enough to make the adventure more exciting," Marine replied while pouting a little in disappointment.

"Trust me, Marine. I think having yourself to deal with escaping from monsters and robots is enough excitement for an adventure for you," Blaze argued calmly.

"Well...Ugh. I see your point," Marine said as she frowned a little.

Kathy patted her back as she encouraged her. "Hey, don't worry, Marine. Maybe sometime later you can visit the islands when it's peaceful so that you can go exploring to them safely. Hey! Maybe Blaze could take you to one of these islands someday!" Kathy said comforting Marine until she had an idea. Kathy turned to Blaze, expecting her to go along with the idea.

Of coarse, Blaze was unprepared for Kathy's sudden ideas. _I'll never see these things coming._ Blaze brooded as she looked shocked.

"I'm sorry! What?!" Blaze exclaimed in surprise.

"Aw, yes! Blaze! Can we do that?! Huh?! Huh?! Huh?! Can we?! Can we?! It'll be _soooooo_ much fun if we explore the other islands together! Having you as my right-hand mate while I, the captain of my crew, go exploring the other islands just for the sake of adventure! We don't need to be nasty pirates who seek treasure! Our adventures together will be the true treasure that we seek!" Marine exclaimed passionately.

"That's...that's..." Blaze muttered while feeling stunned for words.

"_Aw, come on, Blaze._ You know that you care for Marine here. Why don't you do it for her? You know how much she misses you. Having to go on adventures or go on vacations at least will strengthen your bond with her. I think that it will be good for you two to spend some quality time together like that," Kathy encouraged sincerely while smiling gently at Blaze.

Blaze kept on staring at Kathy and then looked to Marine. She could see Marine pulling out her "puppy-dog eyes" at her. Blaze swallowed and sighed as she said, "That's...so cheesy. …...However, I'll do it. Just for you, Marine".

"Yay! Thanks, Blaze!" Marine yelled in excitement. Blaze can't help but smile a little as she saw how happy Marine was looking right now. She could also see Kathy smiling at Marine. Kathy turned and smiled fondly at Blaze. Kathy then said softly, "You can be very sweet sometimes, Blaze".

Blaze didn't say anything but smiled and nodded to Kathy.

It was about 30 minutes later that Blaze and Kathy agreed to teleport to Central Southern Island at the time. Marine and her crew left in their ship already, sailing to Lagos Island. Blaze and Kathy had already teleported to Central Southern Island. Blaze then grabbed onto Kathy again and flew up into the sky while holding onto her. Kathy soon flew quickly to the southeast direction toward Lagos Island. It was a quiet flight. Kathy had suspected a bit that she would've find more Dr. Eggman Nega's jets to throw her off, but she was prepared to fight this time. However, she was surprised that there were no jets as she got near the island. But it wasn't too long until she saw something worse than jets.

KEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA! KEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA!

Immediately, a few monsters flew past Kathy from behind. Kathy and Blaze gasped in shock as they saw the new monsters.

"Those monsters are Gigan monsters!" Kathy exclaimed in surprise.

"What? Gigan? **That** is what **those** monsters are called?" Blaze asked curiously as she watched three Gigan monsters flying ahead of Kathy and her. The Gigan monsters have completely black bodies instead of dark blue with metallic hooks on their hands. They have buzzsaws on their stomachs, and alongside their tails, they have spikes on them. They also have some spikes on the end of their tails. They have smaller hooks on their feet. They also have red fin-like sails with yellow stripes on them on the top of their backs. They all have one spike on their heads. They have red visors instead of having eyes. Also, they have metal beaks with pinchers on the sides of their mouths. In some way, they look rather robotic to Blaze by their design.

"Are these monsters or robots?" Blaze asked as she wondered.

"Gigan is a combination of those two things. He was originally a space cyborg monster. However, I will say that this Gigan isn't made by Dr. Eggman Nega. By its design, it's clearly Battra's monsters. This version of Gigan is called Batgan. They have the distinguishing black, red, and yellow colors on their skin. So, I'm sure that these Dark Thoughts are Battra's," Kathy explained calmly while focusing on the monsters ahead of her. She had to get ready to attack them if they are planning to do something.

"Ah, I guess that makes sense. I suppose this Gigan monster is a tough monster, right?" Blaze replied while staring at the Gigan monsters.

"Oh, trust me. They are. But don't worry. By having this new Sol Heart, we might be able to stand a chance," Kathy replied with hope.

"What Sol Heart are you referring to?" Blaze asked curiously.

Kathy smiled as she got out the yellow Sol Heart. She then took her Sol Gems out of her pendant, used them to make the gold necklace come out of the yellow heart, and then wore it to prepare herself for the upcoming battle. She has a feeling that she won't be taking the Sol Heart off anytime soon during her journey on Lagos Island.

"This Sol Heart is called The Heart of Light. You had seen this Sol Heart being used yesterday when Battra had it. It has the power to do anything with light and electricity related. It certainly was bad for me when I got attacked by lightning bolts or when Battra ambushed me by creating that pitch-black cloud. Whenever Battra uses his Sol Gems, he could also command this Sol Heart to create an absence of light such as darkness because his Sol Gems has more alternative moves than my Sol Gems. Creating things that are destructive or the opposite of what the Sol Hearts represent are the very things that Battra could do with the Sol Hearts if he is in control of them. That was how Battra defeated me yesterday. He used his greatest advantages against me," Kathy explained while lifting the yellow heart up to Blaze.

Blaze nodded as she replied, "Oh, I see. Now, that makes sense. I could see now that having Battra getting the Sol Hearts instead of us is much worse than I thought".

Kathy smiled as she replied, "Yeah, Battra isn't someone you should mess with. I'll give him that much. But that doesn't mean were not going to** stop **messing with him by foiling his plans!".

Blaze smiled back as she said, "Agreed. Let's continue on then. We're very close into getting all of the Sol Hearts. Let's not waste any more time then!".

"Alright! Let's go!" Kathy replied while winking at her and flew closer towards the monsters. In a few minutes, Kathy soon saw a few feet below her that the Coconut Crew's ship is about to make it to Lagos Island before her. She smiled a little before she saw something very distressing. The Gigan monsters stopped flying, and all three of them looked down at the sea below them and spotted the ship. They cried out in their Kaiju voices.

KEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA! KEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA! KEEEEEEEAAAAAA!

After that, they soon flew down towards the ship. After Kathy saw that, her eyes and mouth went wide in shock. She panicked by yelling, "AH! Those monsters are heading for Marine and her crew!".

"WHAT?!" Blaze shouted in panic. She then shouted in panic to Kathy, "D-DO SOMETHING! QUICK! BEFORE THEY GET KILLED!".

"GOT IT!" Kathy shouted back as she flew straight down toward the monsters as well. She flew at her fastest speed to confront the Gigan monsters. The monsters were ready to fire their Scattered Light Beam Gigarium Cluster at the ship. However, Kathy intervened by firing her energy beams at the Gigan monsters to distract them. Some sparks came from the monsters' bodies as they were hit by the energy beams. The Gigan monsters soon turned around together and saw Kathy flying in place near them. They soon cried out in their Kaiju voices.

KEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA! KEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!

They soon looked furious as they soon flew towards Kathy instead with their fast, Antigravity Flight. Kathy panicked briefly as they got closer to her. She quickly used her Sol Gems to teleport out of the way before the monsters slammed into her. "Teleport!" Kathy yelled and she was able to teleport behind the monsters. The monsters stopped flying as they saw their target disappear from them. They looked around while Kathy used her Sol Heart for her next attack. She summoned electric bolts of lightning from her Sol Gems and threw them at the Gigan monsters. They were soon shocked literally by these attacks. More sparks and fire came from them as Kathy attacks them. They soon turned around quickly and decided to fire their Scattered Light Beam Gigarium Cluster at her. Kathy saw that they were going to attack her with their visor lasers. She quickly stopped attacking and summoned a purple shield to protect herself and Blaze from the attacks. She summoned the shield a few seconds before the Gigan monsters fired their lasers. The lasers exploded onto Kathy's shield. There were little explosions from the lasers itself as they struck the shield. Kathy closed her eyes as the shield keeps getting hit. The monsters stopped attacking the shield with their lasers, and they soon cried out in anger.

KEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA! KEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!

When Kathy opened her eyes, she was startled that they flew quickly toward her shield. Once all three of the huge monsters got up close to Kathy's shield, they all attacked the shield using their Bloody Triggers. They swung their sharp blades at the shield. The shield was able to withstand the attacks, however, Kathy still can't help but be startled every time they hit the shield. She cringed when the metal blades struck the shield very hard. She shook her head and decided to teleport away to safety from these monsters. She can't fight back if she's trapped. She yelled, "Teleport!" again to get out from her shield safely. The monsters stopped attacking as they saw that Kathy had disappeared again. They looked all around for her. Luckily, Kathy was high above the monsters in the clouds so that they couldn't see her. They may be dangerous monsters, but they are pretty dumb sometimes. Kathy was banking on their incompetence to defeat them. As she was flying in place in the air, Kathy soon summoned lightning to come out of her Sol Gems. She placed her hands out while holding the gems in front of her. The gems grew bright yellow as powerful lightning bolts came out of them. The lightning bolts struck the Gigan monsters. More sparks and explosions came from their bodies as they were hit from the attacks. They were crying out in pain by these attacks.

KEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA! KEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!

More lightning shot from her Sol Gems, damaging the monsters as a result. Eventually, some of her attacks shot on top of the monsters' heads, and the attacks made their heads explode. Pieces of the monsters' head went flying everywhere in the sky, leaving the headless bodies behind. Kathy stopped attacking as she saw that she dealt critical damage to the monsters. It wasn't until a few moments later that the Gigan monster's bodies started to give off sparks as they fell into the ocean with a giant splash. Kathy saw the monsters fell into the ocean. She smiled in relief that they were destroyed. She is certain that the Dark Thoughts had dissolved into dark particles after being in the ocean since their bodies were destroyed. Kathy breathed a sigh of relief and put her Sol Gems away. She then turned to face the island in the distance. She then flew toward Lagos Island.

Blaze opened her eyes to see if the monsters were gone. She was relieved since Kathy seemed to be heading toward Lagos Island. She then said, "So, are the monsters gone?".

"Yeah, they all fell into the ocean. I'm sure that they are defeated now," Kathy replied calmly while flying faster to the island.

"Well, that's a relief," Blaze agreed by sighing deeply.

A few minutes later, Blaze and Kathy had arrived at Lagos Island. Kathy landed her flight on the beach. She was surprised to see that the Coconut Crew's ship is here already. It appears that Marine and her crew had beat her to the island first. Marine and her crew aren't on the ship. Kathy supposed that they are out looking for the Sol Heart or the islanders if they find some. Blaze soon got off of Kathy and looked around the beach.

"Hmmm...I don't see any robots or monsters around here. Maybe they are deeper in the island," Blaze commentated as she looked at her right and left.

"Yeah, let's go," Kathy agreed. She soon started to fly into the deep forest. Blaze soon ran after her by boosting. They kept on flying and running until they hear some voices.

"Hey! Marine! Look what I had found! A secret open hatch! It looks like an underground passageway under the secret hatch!" one of the crew members yelled.

"Great! Let's go in there!" Marine yelled in excitement.

Kathy and Blaze stopped and looked at each other. They soon shared a look that says, "Let's follow them". With that thought in mind, they soon caught up to where Marine and her crew went into. They soon looked down at the open hatch. Blaze then said, "Should I go in first or you?".

"Eh, I think it's better if you go in first. I'm better at following people than leading anyway," Kathy answered sheepishly.

"Hmmm...fine. I'll go in first," Blaze replied after closing her eyes or a bit. She slowly climbed down into the hatch and got down in the bottom of the passageway. Kathy soon went down after. The two girls were carefully traversing through the narrow passageway. They were feeling their way through the dark, underground passageway. Blaze could somewhat see a light far away in the passageway. She figured that it was the end of the passageway. Blaze and Kathy continued walking slowly into the passageway until they had finally reached the end of it. Blaze put up a hand as she saw how bright the new area is. Kathy put up a hand too to block the light. When they put their hands down, they were surprised at what they found.

It appears that they had stumbled upon an underground village as the villagers were busy getting ready for a ceremony of some kind. There were some little huts around that where clearly made for emergencies due to how small they were. There was a large hole at the top of the underground cavern that shows the sky. The villagers were wearing ritualistic clothing full of bright colors and feather hats. What was most astounding to the two girls is that there is a giant rock statue depicting Kathy's ancestor, Mothra, being right at the top of some steps at the end of the cavern. Blaze and Kathy looked at each other.

Blaze was the first to speak. "Say. Let's get closer to them. I want to see what's this all about," Blaze said while still trying to remain composed.

"I agree. I want to know more about this too," Kathy replied with a nod.

They soon walked toward the little village. They looked around and saw the people running toward the statue to form a circle as a group. Blaze was about to speak up until her eye caught Marine and her crew spying on the villagers in the far-left corner of the area. Blaze took Kathy's hand and pointed her finger at Marine. Kathy soon looked toward where Blaze was pointing at. Kathy's eyes went wide as she said, "Hey, is that Marine over there?".

"It's seems like it. Come on, Kathy. Let's go meet up with her since we're in the same place as them," Blaze replied while pulling Kathy's arm forward as she walks to the left.

"O-Okay, I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kathy replied as she walked faster now to match Blaze's speed as she drags her.

They soon walked up to Marine and her crew while passing by more villagers. Blaze let go of Kathy's hand and gently tapped her finger on Marine's shoulder as she was leaning forward onto a wall of a hut, looking into the circle of villagers ahead of her. Marine yelped and turned around in a panic.

"ACK! BLAZE! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Marine shouted with wide eyes.

"Shhhh! Remember, Marine! We're spying here! We need to know what the villagers are up to. They could know where the next Sol Heart is," one of the crew members replied.

"S-Sorry," Marine apologized in a whispered tone. Marine soon made a hand motion as a way to tell them to come closer to her and her crew to hide. Blaze and Kathy got the message and they hid behind a hut together while looking at the villagers in the circle group.

"So, what is going on here?" Blaze asked as she whispered.

"I don't know. It seems like the villagers are planning something here. Is it possible that it has to do something with that strange, big statue over there?" Marine replied in confusion while a sweat bullet dropped from her head.

Blaze and Kathy looked at the statue again. It does look very important to these villagers if they had bothered to make it. Kathy then said to Marine, "Yeah, something tells me that statue is of the upmost importance to these villagers. Perhaps they are getting ready to worship it like an idol. That's probably why there appears to be a ceremony here".

"Wow, Kathy! You're so smart! How did you know that?!" Marine exclaimed in happiness.

Kathy smiled as she answered, "Simple. In the past, humans had worshiped my ancestor, Mothra, because she was the Goddess of Peace. They wanted their islands to be safe from harm or from any attackers on the island. So, they had deep respect for the Kaiju monster. They didn't have stone statues like this, but they did have idols that symbolize Mothra as a whole. It's possible that these Mobians are one of the remaining people who are aware of Mothra's divine nature. So, they are paying respects to her by holding this ceremony of sorts".

"_Wooooow_, your ancestor is really something else, huh, Kathy?!" Marine said in awe and while smiling an amused smile on her face.

"Hahahaha, well, my ancestor is pretty famous in the Sol Kingdom. She practically wiped out the entire Kaiju species in this dimension. People still regard her as their savior and the original Goddess of Peace," Kathy replied while chuckling.

"That's so cool!" Marine exclaimed happily before she looked back at the group to see if anything had happened yet.

"Hmm, indeed. Still, I have to wonder, Kathy. Are they aware that you and your clan exist now, and that your ancestor is technically gone?" Blaze said to Kathy in curiosity.

Kathy frowned in sadness. She then answered, "No. Not really. They only believe that my ancestor was the real Mothra. Any other incarnation that isn't the original is regarded as heresy. If I came out to them and tell them that I am also Mothra since I'm her direct descendant, they would reject me and call me blasphemous for saying such bold claims about myself, even though it is the truth. They can't wrap around the fact that my ancestor had transformed into a half breed of Mobian and a half breed of Kaiju blood. They think that Mothra had died and are waiting for her grand return to save them from Battra".

Blaze frowned at that. "Oh, I see. Um, sorry that I had to bring it up," Blaze replied softly while looking down.

"No, no. It's okay. You didn't know about it. Besides, at least you know more about my ancestor a bit better now," Kathy replied while shaking her head and smiled gently at her.

"Hmmm...but still. There is one thing that I don't know," Blaze said while feeling inquisitive.

"Oh? What's that?" Kathy asked with her eyebrows raised.

"How do you know about this? It didn't take you more than a few seconds to come up with conclusion about the villagers' motives. How did you know that?" Blaze asked inquisitively.

"Oh! That's easy! My mother had told me all about them during her travels around the world as she saved the islands from Battra. All of the knowledge I had acquired from is from my mother's stories and teachings," Kathy answered happily.

Blaze smiled a little as she nodded. "Ah, now, that explains it. It could also explain why you are able to identify monsters that Battra had made and their origins. Huh. I suppose that your mother was a wise person by how much wisdom you have Kathy," Blaze replied while nodding her head.

Kathy beamed at Blaze jovially. "Yep! Hehehehehehe! I learned from the best!" Kathy exclaimed while giggling a little.

Blaze smiled calmly at Kathy. She and Kathy then heard the people shouting, "LET THE CEREMONY COMMENCE!". They both grew quiet and leaned with Marine to watch the villagers perform the ceremony.

The girls and the crew soon heard some music being performed from the villagers. There were some drums being played while the villagers started to dance and sing in unison. Meanwhile, some beautiful women of the village sang a song to the stone idol of Mothra. **(A/N The song being sung is "Mothra's song". I can't write the lyrics here due to fear of breaking the rules on this website . So, go and watch a video of the song as well as another song that I will mention later.)** As the people sang the song with passion, the girls and the crew were fascinated by the song. It is clearly not sung in English. But somehow, they could feel weight and beauty in the song being sung by the villagers. Blaze and Marine were surprised that one of the lyrics sounded similar to the name, Mothra. _Say, is this a song dedicated to Mothra, Kathy's ancestor? _Blaze pondered as she listened carefully to the song.

At some point, the chief of the village bowed toward the idol as he yelled loudly, "Please! Our Benevolent Goddess! Save us from these terrible monsters destroying our island above! We've been trapped in this cave for five days! We don't know if we are going to survive if those monsters find us! Please have mercy on us! Our Beloved** Guardian Angel**! Save us! Save us! We are unworthy in Your presence and mercy! Please come back and save us!".

The other villagers had joined in with the chief in prayer as the whole group soon moved on to another song. The villagers also bowed before the statue as they joined the women in singing the next song. Blaze and Marine were surprised again that the other song is about Mothra in some way. **(A/N This song being sung is "Mahara Mothra" this time.)** Somehow, they also feel the song's power in this. Kathy just looked solemn as she watched the villagers sing, dance, and pray to their idol.

"PLEASE! WE BEG OF YOU! HELP US! HELP US! THERE IS NOTHING WE COULD DO TO SAVE OURSELVES! COME BACK TO US, MOTHRA! COME BACK TO US! WE NEED YOU!" the chief shouted passionately.

_Sigh. I would help you if you guys would really learn what true humility really means. Honestly, this type of show you're putting on isn't even worth coming back to. If only you guys know of your sins of ignorance and arrogance, then I would listen to these prayers. However, I'm still angry that you won't recognize me or my mother as the real Mothra. I feel invisible here. …...Wait! What the-!_ Kathy brooded as she looked serious. Her eyes soon went wide as she recognized what the villagers' peace offering was.

It was a white Sol Heart.

"Blaze! Look! The villagers have the next Sol Heart! Do you see it?!" Kathy exclaimed while shaking Blaze's shoulder and pointing at the Sol Heart.

Blaze jolted a little when Kathy grabbed her shoulder and yelled at her suddenly. She looked at Kathy in confusion. She was completely entranced by the song to notice what Kathy was saying.

"I'm sorry. What?" Blaze said in confusion.

"Blaze! Look again at the offering plate that the women are carrying! There's a Sol Heart there!" Kathy exclaimed again a bit slower.

"What?!" Blaze exclaimed in shock. She immediately turned around to see where Kathy was pointing at. Her eyes also widened as she saw the white heart being offered up as a peace offering to the stone idol. _I...I don't believe it! We already found the fifth Sol Heart! And we hadn't destroyed any monsters or robots yet on this island! This is...quite a stroke of good luck._ Blaze pondered in wonder.

"Oh, Our Wonderful, Benevolent Goddess of Peace! We bring to you a pure, white heart as a sacrifice for the blackness and wickedness in our hearts! Cleanse us! Use this heart for goodness! We are at your mercy! Forgive us and come back to us! Please! Cleanse the wickedness in our impure hearts! We beg of you! Please!" the chief continued to yell in his prayer.

_Hmph. That's not going to happen anytime soon. Even if you we're genuine in your prayers or use fancy words, you'll still not change your ways. If you are truly repenting your sins, you wouldn't put on a show for others, and you would've changed your behavior if you truly felt guilty of your actions. Only then I would be pleased with this offering. …...The only reason that I'm going to take it is because I care for Blaze. Not for some sorry excuses of some pretentious, ritualistic, "holy" fools that doesn't understand true righteous behavior! Uggggghhh. I'm__** so**__ done with these people. _Kathy brooded as she crossed her arms and frowned deeply.

"So, what are we going to do, Kathy?" Blaze asked while looking at Kathy.

"We going to take it by force," Kathy said while looking pensive.

"Huh?! Why do we need to do that? Couldn't we just ask them if we could borrow it for our journey? They would understand if it's for the greater good of the world. We could convince them to let us take it if they know that we'll help them destroy the monsters and robots on this island. That could work," Blaze replied while feeling confused yet being patient.

Kathy looked at Blaze with a frown. She replied in a solemn tone, "They don't even deserve my respect of talking peacefully with them. They're not worth saving, Blaze. We'll only save by our own means. If that means we have to take the Sol Heart from them, then let them cry and complain about it! They won't give us any sort of appreciation or recognition for saving them whether we were cordial or not! We're just invisible in their own little world!... Just like what that Sol Heart is about. The Heart of Invisibility. It's self-explanatory of what it can do. It can turn things and people invisible. Anyways, let just take that Sol Heart, save this island on our own volition, and leave without the villagers noticing us. Are you with me or not, Blaze?".

Blaze flinched as she saw Kathy's solemn expression while hearing such bitterness in her tone. _Wh-What has gotten into her today? I didn't take Kathy to be a bitter person. Was she always like this underneath her cheerful demeaner? It's...it's so bizarre to see this side of Kathy._ Blaze pondered in shock and confusion.

"Uh...um...sure. Let's go with that," Blaze answered awkwardly.

Kathy then gave a small smile at Blaze. "Thanks, Blaze," Kathy said sincerely. Blaze still felt confused about this. She is starting to suspect that Kathy might have a hint of hatred underneath her jovial, loving personality. But Blaze dropped the subject for now.

"Marine, Kathy and I are about to leave. Help the villagers when it's necessary. Besides, I think you and your crew will be safe here. Will you do that, Marine?" Blaze said to Marine as she put a hand onto her shoulder.

"Okay! I'll keep spying the villagers until any big trouble happens here! You can leave it to me!" Marine exclaimed happily.

"Alright. You guys will look after Marine, right?" Blaze said to the Coconut Crew.

"Yes, ma'am! We'll help the villagers and look after Marine while you two fight the monsters and robots on the island above! We got everything under control! So, don't worry about us!" a male koala with a straw hat replied.

Blaze nodded and let go of Marine's shoulder. "Alright. Then it's settled. Kathy, do whatever you need to do to take the Sol Heart. Perhaps it'll be much quicker for us if you teleport us back to the surface of the island. Does that sound good?" Blaze said as she looked at Kathy.

"Yeah, it sounds like a good plan. I'll be back in a few minutes. Perhaps it will be better if you are away from this little hut. If the villagers did see me stealing the Sol Heart in plain sight for some reason, then I don't want you, Marine, or the Coconut Crew get into trouble because of me. Can you run to a certain distance away from the village? Maybe you could go near the exit of the underground passageway. Can you do that?" Kathy replied in understanding.

"Yes, I can do that. That sounds like a good idea. I'll be at the entrance waiting for you," Blaze said while smiling a little.

"Hey, you don't need to wait at all! It'll be very quick," Kathy replied with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Fine. I'll leave you to it then," Blaze replied back as she nodded her head. She then ran towards the underground passageway very fast. Kathy then walked a little away from Marine and her crew. She looked back, gave Marine a smile and a wave, and then she took out her Sol Gems. She then yelled "Teleport!". She soon disappeared from the sight. Marine hoped in her heart that Blaze and Kathy will be okay during the rest of the day.

"Please, Mothra! Come! Come now! We require Your assistance! What should we do to summon Your presence?!" the chief of the village continued praying out loud.

"Hi," Kathy said in a dead-pan voice as she smiled a little while she appeared before the crowd. She was standing a foot away from the peace offering where the white Sol Heart was at.

The crowd gasped in shock as Kathy appeared. The whole village people looked up from their praying positions to gasp at Kathy.

"I-I-Is She here? Is that the Goddess of Peace?" one villager asked in awe.

"NO! It can't be! It's obviously a fake! Mothra doesn't look like that!" another villager yelled.

Kathy just ignored them and reached for the white heart. The villagers gasped again in shock by this action.

"Mine," Kathy said in her dead-pan voice while having a smile on her face. She grabbed the Sol Heart and placed it into her pocket. She knows that she is going to use it in the future.

"What the-! She just took it! Has she no honor?! Does she even realize how blasphemous it is to steal a peace offering intended for the true Goddess of Peace?! Does she even care at all?!" the chief of the village yelled in shock and in anger.

Kathy then looked up at the people and smiled smugly at them before she commanded the gems to teleport her away from the crowd.

"Bye," Kathy said while looking smug at the villagers.

PING!

The sound of the teleportation can be heard as Kathy used her Sol Gems to make her escape. All of the villagers were silent. They all have stunned looks on their faces. They have wide eyes like dinner plates, and their mouths were open agape as if their jaws just dropped to the floor. They couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Um, are you guys sure that girl wasn't the real Mothra?" one of the villagers said weakly.

"YES!" the entire village shouted.

PING!

Kathy appeared before Blaze. Kathy then quickly took Blaze's hands before Blaze had said anything and yelled, "Teleport!". In no time at all, they were outside of the hatch that leads to the underground passageway below. They soon stopped holding hands, and then they nodded to each other. Without needing to tell each other, they soon ran and flew even further in the forest. Blaze ran as fast as she could. Kathy was close to her as flew right next to her. She still held onto the gems as she flew. Kathy is prepared to fight the monsters and robots that might be lurking around the forest. After a while, they soon heard some roars in the distance.

AAAAAAAARRRRREEEEEEEEGGGHHHH! KEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA!

Blaze and Kathy stopped in their tracks as they looked around the forest to see where the monsters were. There were more roars coming from the north side of the forest.

KEEEEEEEEEAAAAA! KEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA! AAAAAAAARRRRREEEEEEGGGHHHH!

The girls looked at each other and nodded solemnly. They soon ran together to the northern part of the forest. When they got there, they were surprised of the deforestation this part if the island took. The ground was flattened, and a lot of trees were cut down. There were some bases built in the area. Dr. Eggman Nega's Army can be seen scouting the area. There were robots both small and large walking around, doing work, or guarding the area. There were some jets being constructed while some were docked in the air strips of the land. Not to mention, another one of Dr. Eggman Nega's Air Fleet is also docked near the bases. There were even some tanks roaming the area with some of them having missiles on them. It was clearly a big area. The girls wondered how Dr. Eggman Nega's Army was able to build their bases and destroy a huge area of the forest within five days. They soon found their answer by the several huge monsters that were arriving from the sky.

There were five Gigan monsters flying down from the sky to the middle of the huge land area. These Gigan monsters were 12 feet tall (AKA: 4 meters tall). These types of Gigan monsters are different than the Gigan monsters that the girls had encountered earlier. The monsters still have completely black skin instead of green but have yellow scales on their stomachs and their tails. They also have yellow fin-like sails on their backs. There were red streaks going along their fin-like sails. They still have those buzzsaws on their stomachs. They have spikes alongside their tails and at the end of their tails. They also have metallic hooks on their hands and feet. They all have a spike on their heads, have red visors, and have beaks with pinchers on the sides of their mouths.

Along with the Gigan group, there were five more monsters of a different kind. This group of monsters were Megalon monsters. They were also 12 feet tall (4 meters tall). The Megalon monsters are insect-like monsters. They have antennas on their heads. They have red, round bug eyes instead of orange eyes. They have silver tusks for mouths, have silver horns, and silver drills for hands. Their bodies are black, and their carapaces and wings are black with red and yellow streaks on them. These monsters had also landed down on the big, empty area with the Gigan monsters. The monsters cried some more after their arrival.

AAAAARRRREEEEEGGGHHH! AAAAAARRRREEEEEGGGGHH! KEEEEEEEAAAAAA! KEEEEEEEAAAAAA!

"Hey! What is that monster, Kathy?!" Blaze yelled as she pointed at one of the Megalon monsters.

"Oh, that's Megalon. He's a bug monster like me. However, since he's one of Battra's minions, his name is now called Battralon. Apparently, Megalon was very similar to my ancestor, Mothra, since he's considered to be a god to his own people, the Seatopians. But last time I've checked, he's not a very bright monster though. Neither is Gigan for that matter. Heh, heh, heh, Gigan and Megalon together are like the Kaiju versions of Dumb and Dumber," Kathy explained calmly until she joked a bit at the end.

Blaze looked at Kathy and smirked. "Ah, it seems that Battra can't fix the monsters' intelligence it seems," Blaze replied while smirking.

Kathy smirked back. "If he did, then we have no chance in beating him," Kathy replied playfully.

"Well then, I guess it's another stroke of luck that we've stumble upon. Now then, let's destroy them as well as Dr. Eggman Nega's Army!" Blaze replied with a determined smile.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Kathy exclaimed enthusiastically.

Blaze soon boosted to the area where the robots were while Kathy flew up high in the sky to confront the monsters. Kathy decided to distract the monsters while Blaze attacked some robots. Kathy fired her energy beams at some of the Gigan and Megalon monsters to get their attention. Sparks and fire were on the monsters until they turned around quickly. They roared in anger as they communicated to their group to attack Kathy.

KEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA! KEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA! AAAAARRRRREEEEEGGGGHHHHH!

The Gigan monsters proceeded to attack by running to her and swinging their Hammer Heads at her. Meanwhile, the Megalon monsters attacked by swinging their Drill Arms at her. Kathy defended herself by flying backwards and dodging the attacks from the Gigan monsters and Megalon monsters. She then fired more energy beams at them in self-defense. More sparks and explosions came off from the monsters as they were hit. The monsters took a step back from her before they continued attacking her. The Megalon monsters then attacked by using their Laser Killer Beast Ray from their horns at her. Kathy tried to dodge but she got hit by some of the lasers. Fire and sparks came from her body as she was hit. Kathy winced from those attacks. She decided to use her Sol Gems to command her Sol Heart to attack the monsters with electricity. She is starting to get serious in this battle.

Meanwhile, Blaze was boosting through the robots and did some of her Fire Spin Kicks at some of the tanks. Many of the robots were quickly destroyed in fire by Blaze's fire boosts before they had time to attack back. The tanks tried to attack Blaze, but she was too fast for the cannonballs to hit her. She was dodging the attacks from the robots and tanks with style and grace. She then attacked some tanks with missiles by using some of her fireballs. Those tanks exploded as the fire hit the missiles. Dr. Eggman Nega's Army wasn't very prepared to fight back at this sudden invasion of Blaze the Cat here. _Hmm...I guess Dr. Eggman Nega's Army aren't as prepared as I thought they were. So much for a tough fight._ Blaze pondered as she used her hands to shoot fire pillars at the big robots. She was ready to attack the bases next since most of the army of robots and tanks had been wiped out. She ran to one of the bases next to destroy the robots there.

Meanwhile, Kathy flew a little higher as she prepared her next attack. She summoned lighting to be shot from her Sol Gems and shocked the monsters in front of her. Lightning bolts were shot from the gems and hit the monsters directly in their bodies. Sparks and explosions hit the monsters. They roared in pain.

KEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA! AAAAARRRRRREEEEEGGGHHHH!

Multiple lightning bolts attacked the monsters. They struggled to attack her as they were in Kathy's line of fire. Kathy added to the lightning attacks with her energy beams at them. The energy beams hit their heads as the lighting attacked their bodies. The sparks and fire came out from the monsters' heads and bodies. The monsters moved from side to side to try to avoid the attacks, but their huge sizes made it impossible to do so. Kathy concentrated so hard to keep on attacking the monsters that she didn't noticed the Megalon monsters counter-attacking her. The Megalon monsters attacked her with their Geothermal Napalm Bullets coming out of their mouths. One of the bullets shot directly at Kathy, and she immediately stopped attacking briefly.

"AAAAH!" Kathy shouted as the bullet hit her and exploded onto her.

Kathy had gotten hit with more Geothermal Napalm Bullets by the Megalon monsters. The explosions from the bullets knocked Kathy away a few feet every time she was hit. Kathy cringed in pain by those attacks. She then cried out in her Kaiju voice as she was being hurt.

SCRRRRREEEEEEEEE! KIIIIIIIIOOOOOOO!

While she was being pelted by the bullets, one of the Gigan monsters used his Hammer Hands to knock Kathy very hard into a tree. Kathy hit her back into the tree. The tree cracked a little bit by the impact of the crash. The Gigan monster stepped closer to the tree. Kathy groaned in pain as she opened her eyes to see the monster ready to strike at her. Kathy immediately used her Sol Gems to teleport herself out of there.

"Teleport!" Kathy yelled as she used her Sol Gems.

PING!

CRAAAAASSSSSSHHHH!

The Gigan monster swung his Hammer Hands at the tree, and the tree broke in half. The tree went down to the ground. The Gigan monster cried.

KEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!

The monsters all cried in victory, thinking that they had killed her.

KEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA! KEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRREEEEEEGGGGGGGHHHHH!

Suddenly, the monsters were shocked by an electric wave from above. Some white pollen came down upon them as Kathy used her Sol Heart for her next attack. Kathy was controlling the Sol Gems to create waves of electricity from the sky and used her pollen attack from her wings to intensify the electricity onto them. Kathy feels confident that she trapped the monsters now.

Meanwhile, Blaze was successful in blowing up the bases she had infiltrated to. While Kathy was busy attacking the monsters, Blaze was destroying bases left and right with her fire powers. She attacked the robots with swords and guns, some robots who have large hammers for weapons, and some robots who are flying above as they guarded the rooms in the bases. They were easily destroyed by her. Some of the robots tried to evacuate by flying the jets, but she was able stop them in time and destroy the jets as well. Blaze used her fire pillars and her "fire hoses" to light the bases on fire. As she ran to each of the bases, many more robots tried to attack her, but they were too slow to stop her. She eventually tried to attack the big airship of Dr. Eggman Nega's, but the robots on that airship was successful in escaping into the air. Since Blaze realized that she finished most of Dr. Eggman Nega's Army, she decided to run towards the monsters to aid Kathy.

So, the monsters kept on swinging their arms in the air to try to attack Kathy as she kept on electrocuting them. More sparks and explosions came from them as they were electrocuted. The Megalon monsters tried to attack Kathy by using their Laser Killer Beast Ray at her. The lasers were countered by Kathy's pollen and lightning combo as the lasers bounced back at them and the Gigan monsters. Blaze saw that Kathy was effectively winning the fight. She decided to stand still instead and let Kathy fight them on her own after seeing that Kathy had got the situation under control. _Wow...it is sometimes incredible on how powerful those Sol Hearts and Kathy's abilities can be. She's like unstoppable now._ Blaze reflected as she stood still while crossing her arms as she watched the fight in the distance.

Just when Blaze thought that, the Gigan and Megalon monsters roared in fury as they had it being attacked this way. They quickly took action as the Gigan monsters soon jumped and used their Antigravity Flight to get out of the way whereas the Megalon monsters all jumped together and used their Drill Hands to knock Kathy from the sky. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! Kathy didn't see the attacks coming since it went by so fast that she didn't have time to react quickly. Kathy was hit hard by those attacks, and she soon crashed down into the forest this time.

SCRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!

Kathy screeched as she crashed down to the ground in the middle of the forest. Kathy was cringing and groaning in pain as this was the second time she was hit by hard metal. She couldn't get up because she was in pain. Blaze was startled by this incident.

"AH! KATHY!" Blaze screamed in shock. The Gigan monsters soon flew back down in safety, and the Megalon monsters soon decided to cut down more trees in the forest with their Drill Hands to finish off Kathy. _Ack! Kathy is going to get killed if I don't stop them! Hang on, Kathy! I'll save you! _Blaze pondered in determination and a bit of panic. Blaze ran quickly and used her fire powers to burn the Megalon monsters' feet in order to stop them from cutting the trees down. The Megalon monsters cried in pain and hopped around as their feet kept getting burned.

AAAAAARRRREEEEEGGGGHHHH! AAAAAARRRRREEEEEGGGHHH!

While Blaze was trying to burn the monsters' feet to stall for time, she soon heard the Gigan monsters screeching behind her as they slowly approached her.

KEEEEEEEAAAAAA! KEEEEEEAAAAAAA! KEEEEEEEAAAAAA!

_Uh oh! I'm in trouble now!_ Blaze thought in panic as she was sweating. She looked back and was startled by how close the Gigan monsters are coming to her from behind. The Gigan monsters were ready to attack her with their Hammer Hands. Blaze soon stopped attacking and boosted away from them before they attacked. They swung their Hammer Hands on the ground where Blaze was at. They tried to run to her and attack her again by swinging their metallic hooks at her multiple times. At some point, one of the Gigan monsters accidently stabbed one of the Megalon monsters' feet by their hooks. The Megalon monster cried in pain.

AAAAAAARRRRRREEEEEEGGGGGHHHH!

So, in a comical fashion, the Megalon monster instinctively used his Drill Hands to knock the Gigan monster back to the other Gigan monsters. In an instant, the Gigan monsters fell down onto their backs on the ground one by one. They all cried out in pain.

KEEEEEEEAAAAAA! KEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA!

Blaze looked back a bit while she's running into the forest to see that both the Megalon and Gigan monsters were distracted. _Whew! What a relief! Now to find Kathy! _Blaze pondered as she shook her head and ran further into the forest. A few seconds later, Blaze soon found Kathy lying on her back in the middle of forest. She could see that Kathy suffered a few burns and some bruises on her face and head. Blaze cringed as she saw the injuries. She then quickly ran to her side. She knelt down and shook her to wake her up as she saw that Kathy was unconscious briefly.

"KATHY! KATHY, WAKE UP!" Blaze shouted as she shook Kathy awake.

Kathy slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She then rubbed her head with her hand as she slowly sat up. Blaze sighed in relief to see that Kathy is awake. Kathy then spoke to Blaze, "Ugh. Blaze. What happened? Are the monsters gone yet?".

"No. They're still alive. But they're at least distracted for now. We only have a little bit of time to form a plan. Got any ideas?" Blaze answered calmly.

"Hmmmm...to be honest, I have no idea. Perhaps you should join me in fighting them with your fire powers and for my powers. We could brute force through it," Kathy replied while rubbing her head.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about that too. Here. Let me help you to get you up," Blaze said as she gave Kathy her hand.

Kathy smiled weakly as she grabbed her hand. They soon slowly got up to their feet. Kathy soon nodded as she said, "Alright, Blaze. Why don't we-".

KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!

Blaze and Kathy were startled by the loud roar coming from the north. They looked up at the north side of the area ahead of them. They gasped as they saw another larger Gigan monster heading towards the area, joining the rest of the monsters. They also saw the airship of Dr. Eggman Nega's Air Fleet starting to head off, however, whether the huge monster was aware or not, he destroyed the airship by hitting it with his Bladed Cutter. The airship exploded at the contact of Gigan's attack. The huge monster soon slowly descended in the area. This Gigan monster looked like the ones that Blaze and Kathy had encountered earlier in the sky except that he is the biggest one of all the monsters they've seen on this island. This Gigan monster is 15 feet tall (AKA: 5 meters tall). The biggest difference in this Gigan monster than the previous ones is that he now has chainsaws on his hands instead of hooks. This Gigan monster looks more threatening than the other monsters on this island. The other monsters cried out to him.

KEEEEEEAAAAA! KEEEEEEAAAAA! AAAAARRRREEEEGGGHHH! AAAAARRRRREEEEEGGGHH!

The monsters clanged their hands together as a way to say that they are welcoming their new monster.

"Uh oh! This is bad! It seems like we are up against not only ten monsters total but with their leader too! Okay! **Now**, we do need a plan!" Kathy yelled as she started to worry.

"I-I agree! But what should we do?!" Blaze asked while feeling worried as she stared at the huge Gigan monster.

"Uh! Um...Wait! Of coarse! I've completely forgotten about it! The Heart of Invisibility! I could use that heart so that we could turn invisible! That way, we could attack the monsters without them seeing us! They can't target us if they can't see us!" Kathy exclaimed as she thought of the idea quickly.

"Ah! Of coarse! That could work! What do we got to lose?! Let's use that heart right now!" Blaze exclaimed as she felt determined again.

Kathy smiled as she nodded. She knows that they are running out of time. She quickly took off the yellow heart and used the Sol Gems to make the gold necklace disappear. She put the yellow heart into her pocket and grabbed for the white one instead. She used her Sol Gems again give the new heart its gold necklace and wrapped the necklace over her head to wear it on her neck. She then quickly grabbed Blaze's hands as she commanded the Sol Gems in her hands. The gems glowed bright white, and Kathy and Blaze closed their eyes as the gems glowed. Within seconds, they turned invisible. When Blaze opened her eyes, she was a little confused as to why she could see Kathy.

She then asked her, "Um, are we invisible yet? I could still see you".

Kathy smiled as she explained calmly, "We are invisible. We can see each other because I turned the both of us invisible. If I only turned myself invisible, then you wouldn't be able to see me. It's the same way if I turned you invisible. Now, those monsters won't be able to see us when we attack them. Perhaps it's possible for us to trick them into hurting each other with our attacks so that they can attack each other in self-defense. It could make it easier for us to defeat them in that way than defeating them normally. But! You got to be careful! True, they may not see us, but it is easy for them to attack us accidentally. So, be careful in fighting them, Blaze!".

Blaze nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll be careful! You be careful too, Kathy!" Blaze exclaimed in confidence.

Kathy smiled as she confidently replied, "Alright then! Let's finish this!".

Blaze smiled as she then ran forward toward the group of monsters. Kathy flew upwards towards the sky and headed toward the monster group as well. While all of the monsters were gathering around the huge Gigan monster, Kathy decided to use her Sol Gems to hit one of Megalon monsters on the side of the head. She punched very hard on the Megalon's head. The Megalon monster cried in pain as it looked around who hit him. Kathy gave the same Megalon monster another punch on the back of his head. The Megalon monster soon tried to attack back by swinging his Drill Arms around very quickly. The monster accidently hit two Gigan monsters beside him. The Gigan monsters got angry at the Megalon monster, and they attacked him back by hitting him with their Hammer Hands at his head and back. Now, the Megalon monster got even more angry as he attacked the two Gigan monsters back with his Laser Killer Beast Ray. Sparks and explosions came from the Gigan monsters as they were attacked by his lasers from his horn. Both the Gigan monsters and the Megalon monster cried in anger together.

KEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA! KEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAARRRRRREEEEEEEGGGGHHHHH!

The other Gigan monsters and Megalon monsters looked at the three of them in confusion as to why they had started fighting each other. The leader of the monster group was looking impatient since he's crossing his arms and looked sternly at the three of them despite having a red visor on his face. Meanwhile, Kathy kept on flying around while deciding which other monsters she would attack now. She got her answer as Blaze uses her fire powers to burn more of the monsters' feet by creating fire pillars under some of the other Megalon monsters as well as the Gigan monsters. All of them hopped around while screeching in pain. Kathy then took her chance to attack the Gigan monsters by punching each of them in their faces. She even fired her energy beams at them for more damage. While in pain and in confusion, all of the Gigan monsters attacked each other and other Megalon monsters in self-defense.

Now, Blaze went behind the huge Gigan monster and burned his feet and his tail. She even tried using her Fire Spin Kicks onto one of his ankles. She kept on burning and kicking him with the best that she could do. The huge Gigan monster then quickly swiped the ground with his chainsaw hands to put out the fire. Blaze was very surprised by this action and tried to walk backwards considering that she was a bit too close to the huge monster. However, the huge Gigan monster also walked backwards and swung his hands some more to get rid of the fire. Suddenly, this Gigan monster's hands had accidently hit Blaze! She yelped as she was knocked a good few feet away from the monsters. She soon landed her head on a boulder and was soon knocked out.

Kathy's eyes widened after she heard Blaze yell. She turned her head and was shocked to see Blaze flying through the area and hitting a boulder once she had landed. Kathy looked distressed until she looked angry. _Okay! That's it! No more playing games! I'm not going to hold back anymore! __**This is personal!**_ Kathy pondered as she felt serious now.

Kathy soon turned to face the leader of the monster group, the Gigan monster with the chainsaws. She then flew towards him and used her Sol Gems to punch him hard in the face. She punched him multiple times. The Gigan monster screeched as he used his chainsaws to swing across the air in front of him to try to defend himself. Kathy dodged those attacks and kept on punching him on his head and arms. She knew that she couldn't get a good punch in the stomach considering that the Gigan monster had a buzzsaw there. Kathy then fired her energy beams on his head and stomach instead. The Gigan monster walked back in shock as he was shot by the energy beams. Sparks and explosions came from the monster as he kept getting hit by the energy beams. The Gigan monster cried in pain as he kept on swinging his chainsaws as he tries to hit Kathy.

KEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA! KEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA! KEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!

The other monsters had stopped attacking each other as they heard their leader screeching in pain. They all looked at their leader in confusion. They saw that **something** was attacking their leader since they saw some yellow laser beams and light-blue punches on the monster's head and arms. They all cocked their heads to the side as they felt confused by this odd situation. The leader roared in anger as he then tried to fire his Scattered Light Beam Gigarium Cluster to shoot down his attacker. Luckily, Kathy flew quickly away from the attack by flying upwards. The laser beam instead hit a few of his fellow monsters such as the Megalon and Gigan monsters. Those monsters got hit so hard by the laser that not only did they got hit by explosions and fire of the attack, but they also gotten shot through by the attack. Thus, two Megalon monsters and two Gigan monsters had exploded into dark particles as the fire from the laser had consumed them. The other monsters roared in shock and in anger over what their leader had done.

AAAAAAARRRRREEEEEEEEGGGGGHHHHHH! KEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!

Before Kathy could attack again, she turned around to see that the other monsters had started to run toward their leader as they are ready to attack him. She decided to fly towards Blaze's side to watch at a safe distance as the monsters have their little brawl with their leader out of vengeance for their brethren. The Megalon monsters all hopped forward and used their Drill Hands to stab their leader in the stomach and chest areas. They drilled their hands into the huge Gigan monster to attack him. The Gigan monster roared in pain and took a few steps back. The Megalon monsters got closer and kept on attacking their leader with their Drill Hands and their Geothermal Napalm Bullets at him. The Gigan monster was covered in fire and explosions from the bullets that the Megalon monsters had shot him with. Feeling furious, the huge Gigan monster started to use his Bloody Chainsaws to slash at the Megalon monsters. As the Megalon monsters struggled to defend themselves as they hit the chainsaws with their Drill Hands, the smaller Gigan monsters came to join the Megalon monsters to help them fight their leader. They came to the huge Gigan monster's sides and attacked him with their Hammer Hands and with their buzzsaws. The Gigan monsters hit their leader on the sides, the head, and the back. They used their buzzsaws to cut at the leader's sides while they swung their Hammer Hands at the leader's head and back. Feeling outnumbered, the huge Gigan monster used his Bloody Chainsaws, his Scattered Light Beam Gigarium Cluster, and his Bladed Cutter to attack at his group quickly. He was finally able to kill the Megalon monsters by slicing them in half with his chainsaws and his buzzsaw. The Megalon monsters soon exploded into dark particles. One of the Gigan monsters got hit by the laser beam and exploded into dark particles as a result. The other Gigan monsters went backwards and decided to use their Antigravity Flight to attack him aerial style. They flew a few feet away in front of the huge Gigan monster to get ready to attack. They clanged their hook hands and soon flew toward their leader to attack with their Hammer Hands together. Before they had successfully attacked their leader, he then counter-attacked his brethren by firing his Bladed Slicers at them. The razor-sharp discs cut through the heads of the smaller Gigans' necks. Their heads soon fell off as they were decapitated while flying. The Gigan monsters crashed down to the ground and soon exploded into dark particles. The leader of the group of monsters roared in victory.

KEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA! KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!

SLICE! SLICE!

As if history had repeated itself, the huge Gigan monster got his own neck sliced by his attack, the Bladed Slicers. Within seconds, his neck had sparks coming off from it, and then his head soon fell off and crashed to the ground. Finally, the leader exploded into dark particles since he kind of killed himself like an idiot.

Kathy saw all of that while she was kneeling at Blaze's side. Kathy let out a deep, relieved sigh, seeing that the whole battle was over even though she barely added anything to the brawl itself. She wiped her brow in relief. _Man...glad that's over. _Kathy thought in relief. She then used her Sol Gems to turn Blaze and herself back to normal by making them visible again. She then turned her head to finally see how bad Blaze's injuries were.

She cringed once she saw the deep wound Blaze got from her left side to her right shoulder. It was a diagonal cut on her body. The cut ripped through Blaze's purple dress. Luckily, the cut didn't go so deep that it injured the organs or anything. Still, there was blood gushing out from the large cut. Blaze also had a bruise on her head. Probably was due to her hitting the boulder when she was knocked away. Kathy grimaced. She placed her hand over Blaze's heart to see if she was still breathing. Thankfully, she could feel Blaze's heart beating and felt her breathing. Kathy sighed in relief as she knows that Blaze is still alive. Kathy then slowly lifted Blaze to a sitting position and held her at her shoulders.

"B-Blaze..." Kathy whispered as she felt sad. Kathy felt her lips tremble and her eyes watering as she felt upset at Blaze's weakened condition. Kathy squeezed Blaze's shoulders even tighter. Kathy held her head down as some tears began to fall. _Please...please don't die. Please don't die on me! It's...it's all my fault! I didn't protect her like I had promised to! How?! How could I have been so stupid?! Those monsters could easily hit her since she was invisible! I know that I've warned her, but why didn't I stop myself for going through that decision?! Blaze would've been alright! Blaze would've been safe! Blaze...BLAZE WOULN'T EVEN GET HURT! WHY?! WHY DID HAVE TO BE SO OVERCONFIDENT IN MY ABILITIES?! DID I FORGET ON HOW EASILY I COULD HAVE BEEN SO CAUGHT UP INTO PROVING MY OWN STRENGTH THAT I FORGOT TO FOLLOW **THE TWO MOST IMPORTANT RULES** OF MY JOB AS A GUARDIAN?! "PROTECT THOSE WHOM YOU'VE SWORN TO PROTECT AND LOVE THOSE WHOM YOU ARE PROTECTING"?! HOW DID I FORGET THOSE RULES?! FULFILLING MY PROMISES TO MY MOTHER IS **WAY MORE** IMPORTANT THAN MY SELF-WORTH! WHY DID I DO THAT?! WHY?! WHY DIDN'T I PROTECT BLAZE?! M-M-M-MOM! WHY...__**.WHY COULD'T I PROTECT YOU IN TIME?! WHYYYYYYYYYY?!**_

Kathy brooded while she was clutching onto Blaze's body in her arms and bawling her eyes out over her shoulder. Kathy wailed as she held onto Blaze tightly. Kathy felt so guilty into leaving Blaze all alone in protecting herself while she herself was busy fighting monsters on her own. Kathy can't help but feel responsible for Blaze's injuries. Kathy knew that she could've protected Blaze better considering how much power she has. Yet...what baffles her was that Blaze still got hurt. Kathy felt even more unsure about her abilities now.

_I...I thought...(sniff)…..I thought that if I was stronger I would've been able to protect myself and protect others now. …..But this! I was not able to prevent this! Why?! Why is that?! I'm supposed to be useful now that I'm older, now that I got new powers, now that I got the Sol Pendant, and now that I got these Sol Hearts! I'm supposed to do everything! YET! I'M STILL POWERLESS! IS THIS THE TRUTH?! IS THIS THE BITTER, COLD REALITY THAT I'M STUCK IN?! IS THIS A CRUEL TRICK BY FATE?! THAT NO MATTER HOW STRONG OR HOW OLDER YOU GET THAT YOU'LL STILL BE POWERLESS?! WEAK?! DEFENSELESS?! HOPELESS?! USELESS?! I...I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT! IF I DID, THEN...THEN!_

"THEN WHAT IS THE POINT OF ME BECOMING A GUARDIAN ANYWAY?!" Kathy screamed loudly after she had brooded some more. Kathy bawled some more. Her tears were running down from her face.

She then slowly calmed her crying a little. She then spoke while weeping, "(Sniff)…...Just...what am I supposed to do as a guardian anyway?...My job...is to protect others...from harm. (Sob)…..If I can't do that, then what good am I anyway?! What purpose do I serve in protecting the Sol Pendant? What do I fight for? For **who** do I fight for?...(Sob)…..I...I almost got Blaze killed! I almost let her down in the worst way possible! What will Marine think if she had heard that Blaze had been killed?! What will the Coconut Crew think?! What will her kingdom think?! What will everyone think if they had heard that Blaze had been killed?! And...I was the only one who could've saved her! …...(Sniff)…..They all would've hated me. They would've hated me even more since I would have basically sent the world into chaos without the Sol Kingdom's ruler! …...I'm...I really am useless. I...really let everyone down. This world has so much expectations of me. How...how am I supposed to fulfill them? What...am...I...supposed...to...do...now?".

Kathy then quieted her crying into sniffling and soft weeping. She then decided to carry Blaze to Marine and the Coconut Crew down at the underground village below the island. She lifted up Blaze fully unto her shoulder. Kathy then used her Sol Gems to teleport herself to the underground village. She softly said, "Teleport" before she and the unconscious Blaze were teleported to the underground village. Once there, Kathy then wiped her eyes with her free hand and tried to look around for Marine and the Coconut Crew. Apparently, she saw them talking with a group of villagers on the west side of the village. She then walked to the west side to meet up with them. Marine and her crew were busy talking to some of the locals before they heard some footsteps behind them. They turned around and gasped as they saw Kathy carrying Blaze on her shoulder.

"Kathy! Blaze!" Marine yelled in alarm. She ran toward Kathy while her crew then said their farewells to the villagers. The villagers tried to talk to the crew some more about what's going on, but they denied answering their questions as they ran away towards Kathy. Marine got close to Kathy while the rest of her crew surrounded Kathy. They all looked very concerned. Marine was the most concerned person of all as she asks Kathy, "W-What happened to Blaze, Kathy? Is she alright? Why are you carrying her?".

Kathy swallowed hard as she looks away from Marine's puppy-dog eyes. She would've cried again if she stared into Marine's innocent, expectant eyes. She then said quietly, "She's...she's injured. Badly. She's unconscious right now".

Marine and her crew gasped loudly in shock of this. They soon started to panic by asking Kathy many questions. "How did she got injured? What happened up there? Why did she got injured? Did the monsters get her? How did this happen? Is she going to die?" were of the many questions that the Coconut Crew had asked.

But the most painful question came from Marine as she asked with a few tears in her eyes, "Kathy...why didn't you protect her? Why?".

CRACK!

That hurt Kathy's heart. She could feel her throat clogging up as her heart was filled to the brim with guilt. She refused to answer that question. Instead, she shakily said, "Let's...let's go back to the ship, Marine. I'm...I'm coming with you this time as I bring Blaze aboard. Your crew can take care of Blaze's injuries there".

"But...but Kathy-" Marine said softly while looking even more worried.

"I said let's go! We're going back to the ship to take care of Blaze! Understand?!" Kathy yelled in frustration while she tries not to cry again as she closes her eyes tightly.

Marine gasped and walked back in shock. She had never heard Kathy yell like that or seen her act this way. **Now**, she felt worried for Blaze **and** Kathy. _W-What's up with Kathy? What's wrong with her all of a sudden?! She hadn't acted like this before. Did something happen that had made her act this way?_ Marine pondered curiously as she frowned and looked concerned for Kathy.

The Coconut Crew members felt confused yet also concerned for Kathy. However, they saw Kathy's point in having to tend to Blaze in their ship as they go back to Infant Island. They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Then, one of the crew members had said, "Alright. Let's head back to your island, Kathy. You can stay on our ship as we take care of Blaze. Come on, Marine. We're getting out of this island. Let's head back to the underground passageway".

Marine looked a bit confused as she said, "Huh? But guys! Shouldn't we tell the villagers that it's okay to go back up and rebuild their village at the surface again since Kathy and Blaze got rid of the monsters and robots?".

Kathy answered before her crew can. "No, it's fine, Marine. Once they've noticed that it's peaceful again, then they will soon gather the courage to get back up to the surface and rebuild their village again. Just don't worry about them, Marine. They'll be fine. So, let's go already," Kathy said quietly.

"But...but," Marine stammered while trying to find a good argument to that.

"No 'buts', Marine. I know that you want to help, but...I'm feeling very tired right now. I don't want to deal with them any longer. Besides, Blaze needs medical assistance right away. We should leave, Marine. Please," Kathy replied gently while shaking her head.

Marine's eyes drooped as she understands Kathy's point. Marine does want to see Blaze get better. If they should leave without telling the villagers "goodbye", then she has no choice but to comply. Marine then looked solemn and nodded her head. Kathy gave Marine a weak smile. Kathy then nodded her head as she said, "Good then. Okay, everyone, let's go".

With the whole group nodding in agreement, they all went back to the underground passageway. After a few minutes of traversing through the passageway again, they soon got back to where they were, back to the surface. Kathy kept on carrying Blaze all the way to Marine's ship. Kathy, Marine, and the Coconut Crew got onto the ship and got ready to leave the island. Kathy soon gave Blaze to the Viking polar bear to carry her to the ship's emergency infirmary with the other crew members. She and Marine went into the infirmary while the ship sails off to Infant Island. Once there, they could only watch as the crew members did their best to patch Blaze up. Kathy only leant onto the door while having her hands on the door behind her. Marine just watched the crew members work with big, worried eyes as she had folded her hands together in concern. Kathy still can't shake the awful, guilty feeling in her heart. She wished that there was something that she could do to prevent this, but she couldn't find any. She only stared at the floor with a grimace as she couldn't look at Blaze's body right now. That scar that Blaze has will be only a reminder of her failure. And...there is nothing that she could do about it.

_What kind of a friend am I, Blaze? What kind of a friend am I, indeed?_ Kathy brooded as she stayed in the infirmary with Marine during the rest of the trip back home.

**Thus, another chapter done! I'll admit that I had a bit of trouble writing this considering how the fight scenes should go. Anything action related is always a struggle to write to me. I tried. But it still feels weak to me personally. I did my best to make the fight scenes different each time. Even if it got a little silly in the end when the monsters turned on each other to fight in self-defense, I think it makes it different than the other fight scenes in the story. Although having the monsters fight each other due to a misunderstanding or due to an accident doesn't sound too far-fetched in a Showa Godzilla movie considering how silly those movies can be sometimes. This type of humor and fighting would've fit right in within that era. Anyways, if you like this story, always R&R if you have time!**

**Also, this is one chapter that I've done the most research on since I kind of barely know Gigan and Megalon outside of the movies and games. I didn't know what the specific names or abilities they have. So, I did some research on Wikizilla for confirmation on the names of the moves that are used in this story. **

**I also found out some interesting trivia on that website that I kind of accidently referenced without meaning to. I'll tell you what I had found out.**

** Most fans know that Gigan is enemies with Mothra, but did you know that Megalon was also considered enemies with Mothra? For Battra, however, Gigan was once enemies with him. It's probably considered justice to Battra in this story that he gets to create minions of Gigan since he's dead.**

**In one continuity, Megalon was allies with Battra. Although there was another continuity where Megalon was enemies with Battra as well. The one continuity where Megalon was allies with Battra was in a Japanese show called "Godzilla Island". The other continuity where Megalon was enemies with Battra was the comic-book mini-series called "Godzilla: The Half-Century War".**

**So, about that whole naming each offspring of Mothra to differentiate from the original I had established in the beginning of the story, apparently, it is canon that each Mothra incarnation has a name. Of coarse, the names are in Japanese. For example, the first Mothra is fully called "Shodai Mosura". The second Mothra was fully called "Nidaime Mosura". The third Mothra was called "Sandaime Mosura". Basically, Mothra in the Showa Era had names. The only other time that Mothra got a name was in Rebirth of Mothra when her son, Mothra Leo, was named "Shin Mosura". So, I guess the idea of naming different generation of Mothra was already a thing even before I even wrote this story.**

**Speaking of things fitting to my OC character, in the English translation of the Bahasa/Malay version of "Mothra's song", one of the lyrics says and I quote "With the Power of your Ancestor". So, yeah, it can technically be possible for Kathy the Moth to be a great-great-great-great descendent to Mothra. With the naming thing and with the part of the ancestor thing, I had unintentionally made my character accurate to the facts in the Godzilla canon. Well, at least my character is a bit believable to exist within my canon of the story.**

**Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this little trivia segment. I learned way more about the characters in the Godzilla franchise a bit better now than previously, and I hoped I had expanded on your knowledge of the subject as well. Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Feeling Like A Failure

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter 12: Feeling like a Failure

Eventually, Kathy, Marine, and the Coconut Crew had finally arrived back at Infant Island at around 6 PM. Kathy carried the still unconscious Blaze to the Sacred Springs. Marine and her crew followed Kathy to the cavern to see if Blaze will be awake soon. When Kathy got there, she placed Blaze down on top of a patch of flowers. Kathy then knelt down beside her and watched her. She could see that Blaze was patched up with bandages on her stomach and chest. Her dress was knitted back up with a few patches put on together. As far as Kathy could tell, Blaze's wounds were dealt with. Blaze was still sleeping. Kathy knew that Blaze must've felt exhausted, seeing that she couldn't wake up. She could understand since she's a little roughed up too.

Marine and her crew soon had arrived in the Sacred Springs with Kathy. They soon walked toward where Kathy and Blaze were. They were standing around near Kathy and Blaze as they wait for Blaze to wake up. Kathy turned her head towards the group and said calmly, "You guys should get something to eat. It's about the time for dinner anyway. You can go to the back of the garden to pick out some fruit if you're hungry".

Marine frowned as she said softly, "Are you sure, Kathy? I...I'm honestly not very hungry right now. I want to stay here with you until Blaze wakes up. I'll get something to eat later".

Kathy smiled weakly at Marine. Kathy can understand Marine's worries. So, she decided to drop the issue for her. She honestly wouldn't mind having Marine for some company right now. She then turned to the Coconut Crew to see if they wanted something to eat.

"Do you guys want to eat your dinner now? You can get your own fruit at the back of the cave," Kathy said to the crew.

The crew looked at each other. They soon whispered to each other for a bit. Soon, they all turned to Kathy as one of the crew members had said, "Yeah, we are planning to eat now. However, understand that we're doing this because we think that you need some alone time, Kathy. We'll be eating outside in the meantime. If Blaze wakes up, then please tell us as soon as you can. So...take care of Blaze in the meantime, Kathy. Okay?".

Kathy smiled gently and nodded. With that, the crew soon turned around and walked toward the back of the cave to get their fruit for their dinner. As they left, Kathy then turned to look at Blaze again. Kathy grimaced again as she looked at her. Marine also frowned as she watched Kathy look even more sad. Marine decided to walk closer to her and kneel beside her next to Blaze as well. Kathy put a hand on Blaze's head as she looked pensive._ Blaze...your face...was the same refined expression that my mother had when she...died._ Kathy brooded as she can't help but reminisce about that painful day.

Her 13th birthday.

-Flashback to one year ago-

"_Mommy? Are you leaving again so soon? I...I need your help. I...I feel sick. My stomach had been cramping all morning. Ugh. Am I going to be okay? I feel like I'm going to throw up," the then larva Kathy said while clutching her stomach as she leant forward. Kathy was wearing a light-blue dress with some sparkles on it. She had white gloves and socks. She also wore flat, light-blue shoes that matched her dress. She was still a brown larva with innocent, light-blue eyes. Kathy looked up to her mom with her pleading eyes. She and her mother were talking in the Sacred Springs before her mother had got to leave to fight Battra._

_Kathy's mother, Klara the Moth, smiled gently at Kathy as she placed her warm hand on top of Kathy's head. She rubbed Kathy's head as she replied calmly, "I'm sorry, Kathy, but I have to. I'm going to fight Battra again today. I just heard that he was planning something terrible to another unsuspecting island. I'm not going to let him get away with that. Also, don't worry, Kathy. You're not sick. You're just entering into your metamorphosis stage right now. Today is your birthday after all. In a few hours, you will turn into your adult form. I'm very proud to see how far you've come, Kathy. You've gotten very strong lately in your fighting skills. Your new abilities as an adult moth will be a nice boost in power for you. Of coarse, your skills in harnessing the Sol Pendant's power had also improved over time. To be honest, I think it would be best if you get to be next Guardian of the Sol Pendant tomorrow. I think that you are ready to handle the responsibility, Kathy"._

_Kathy's eyes had widened in shock and in awe after what her mother had told her. Her mouth went wide as she tried to reply back, "M-M-Mom! Y-Y-You really think so?! Do you really think that I-I-I'm ready?!"._

_Klara just smiled wider at her daughter. It made her so happy to see her daughter be so surprised by her generosity. It's like as if she views herself as unworthy or something.__** Hahahahaha, what a silly thought. My daughter deserves all the recognition that she has. She is always worthy in my eyes. I don't know why Kathy thinks that.**__ Klara pondered as she looked at her daughter fondly._

"_Yes. You are ready, Kathy. I'm sure of it. You'll do fine as a guardian. And don't worry now. I'll always be by your side, guiding you through your journey as a guardian. I'll always lend you a hand when you need it. All you need to do is ask," Klara replied gently._

_Kathy's eyes sparkled as she stared at her mother with a shocked expression. She then had the biggest smile on her cute face as she then exclaimed happily, "Oh, Mom! Thank you! Thank you so much! It's...It's an honor, Mother! I'm very proud to be your successor to the pendant! Thank you so, so, sooooo much!"._

"_Hehehe, it's nothing, my precious daughter," Klara replied while chuckling._

_Immediately, Kathy ran into her mom to give her a huge hug. Klara laughed as she knelt down and gave her daughter the biggest, warmest hug she could ever give her. Kathy snuggled into her mom as she hugged her tightly. Klara simply stroked her daughter's back and head while she continues to hug her. Kathy and Klara had big grins on their faces while they hugged each other warmly._

"_Mommy?" Kathy said softly._

"_Yes, my daughter?" Klara replied gently._

"_I love you. I love you so much, Mommy," Kathy said happily._

"_...I love you too, sweetheart. I'll always do," Klara responded warmly and passionately._

_Kathy smiled even wider as she hugged her mom tighter. She is a little disappointed that her mother had to leave again to save the world, but she can wait until she comes back to have a little party together as mother and daughter. _

_A few seconds later, Kathy's stomach feels rumbly again, and Kathy groaned and winced in pain. Klara frowned as she heard her daughter being in mild pain. Klara knows that it's part of growing up, yet she can't help but feel hurt when her daughter is going through the pains of puberty right now at her age. She comforted her daughter by saying while rubbing her back, "There. There. Kathy. It'll be alright. You'll change into your adult form soon, and then, you won't be dealing with your stomach cramping anymore. It'll pass once you're an adult moth. Although I don't usually recommend this, but I think that you should not eat anything else for today. Not until you've metamorphized already. Then you can eat again. It'll only be a couple of hours, Kathy. It will be okay. Also, when the time comes when you feel like you're ready to 'explode', that will be the time for you to find a place and create your cocoon with your silk. Now, are you going to be okay on your own? I know how much you get lonely when I'm away and not being able to spend time with you. Are you going to be okay handling being alone again?"._

_Kathy kept on hugging her while not saying anything in a while. She then slowly pulled away to look at her mother in the eye. Kathy had a sad expression her face. Klara frowned once she saw her daughter's expression. Klara gently stroked the top of Kathy's head as to further comfort her. Kathy then answered in a quiet, sad tone, "I'll never be okay whenever you leave. I...I want you to be here at home with me. I'm...I'm not sure if I could ever handle being alone at anytime. What if...what if you leave and never came back? What...(sniff)…...what will I ever do then?"._

_A few tears fell down Kathy's face. She sobbed quietly. She closed her eyes and cried softly. Klara grimaced as she watched her daughter cry. She then pulled Kathy into a tighter hug. Kathy wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck as she cried. Klara's beautiful wings wrapped around her daughter just like her arms did. She gently stroked Kathy's back and head again as she made some hushing sounds to calm her daughter._

"_Mommy...(Sob)…...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm so weak right now. I'm...(sniff)….not strong enough. I just...I just don't know how to live by myself!...(Sob)…...I DON'T KNOW HOW I'LL LIVE WITH MYSELF IF YOU'RE GONE! WAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAHAAAHHA!" Kathy said weakly until she wailed in the end._

_Kathy continued to cry while Klara tried to comfort her. "Hey...easy now. Shhhhhh. There. There. Kathy...just let it all out. Besides...it's okay if you feel that way. It's normal to feel worried. To feel anxious about the future. To feel...sad about me not being...around anymore. It's okay if you feel weak. I'm not expecting you to be strong all the time just for me. You may be a monster, but you have feelings just like any normal person has. Having those feelings doesn't make you weak. It makes you __**who you really are**__. And you are Kathy the Moth. A kind, sweet, gentle, loving, jovial girl who loves her mother so much that all she wants is to have her mother to stay home and play with her. That's who you are, and you don't need anyone to tell you that you shouldn't act this way whenever someone calls you out on it. They don't even realize that they have their own personal, sensitive topics that makes __**them who they are too**__. So, don't feel sorry that you're not strong, Kathy. All I ever want from you is to be honest with yourself and with your true feelings to me. I love you just for who you are. Not for because of what I had expected you to be. So, please...cheer up, Kathy," Klara said softly in the most soothing tone that she has._

_Kathy had quieted her crying while she heard her mother talking. Kathy is still crying, but she is now quietly weeping. She is still hugging her mother. Klara can still see that Kathy is upset. So, she decided to calm her down with a song. She sings softly while rocking her side to side as she still hugged her._ (**A/N The song that Klara is singing is called "Call Happiness". It's another Mothra song. The version of the English translation of that song that I'm using is the Bellucci Productions Dub version. I think this song is perfect for this scene. Go look up the lyrics, and you'll see why.)**

_Kathy soon calmed down even more while listening to her mother's calm, melodious voice while she sings the song. Kathy thinks her mother is beautiful whenever she sings. She has a voice of an angel. Perhaps this is why it was easy for Kathy to calm down. Her mother's voice soothes her. After Klara stopped singing, she stayed quiet for a bit while rocking Kathy back and forth in her arms._

_She then said softly, "Are you okay now, Kathy? Are you feeling better?"._

_She could feel Kathy's head moving up and down on her yellow dress. Klara smiled and pulled back a little to see Kathy's face. Kathy was still frowning and had a few tears in her eyes. Klara gently wiped her eyes with her hands. Kathy closed her eyes to let her mother wipe her tears. After she's done wiping them, Klara then said, "There. That's my girl. It will be okay, Kathy. Just trust me, Kathy. Things will get better soon. Now, just smile, Kathy"._

_Kathy stared deeply into her mother's eyes. Then, slowly, Kathy then gave her mother a small, cute smile. Klara smiled broadly as she saw her daughter smile again. "There you go, you silly girl! Just keep on smiling, and it'll be over soon," Klara said happily._

_Kathy nodded and replied, "Okay!"._

_Kathy then felt her stomach hurting again. So, she clutched her stomach again. She groaned a little again. Klara smiled sadly as she saw her daughter feeling more stomach pains. She wondered if she could do something to cheer her daughter up even more. __**Hehehe, I think I know how...**__Klara thought mischievously._

_She gently placed a hand on Kathy's shoulder. Kathy looked up in curiosity. Klara then said, "Those stomach pains really hurt, don't they?"._

_Kathy nodded slowly while holding her stomach. Klara smiled fondly, "It really isn't fun now, isn't it?"._

_Kathy shook her head to say "no". Klara slowly pulled Kathy closer to her. She then smiled a little mischievously as she said, "Well, we shouldn't have that now, do we? Say. Maybe I can help making your tummy feel better"._

_Kathy titled her head to the side in confusion. She then asked innocently, "Huh? How will you do that? Can you do that?"._

_Klara looked playful as she answered sweetly, "Oh, I can. Just lift up your dress, and I'll show you"._

_Kathy felt even more confused. It's not that she doubted her mother, but she wonders how showing her mother her tummy will do anything. Despite these curious thoughts, Kathy did as she was told and lifted up her light-blue dress. "Um, okay. Now, what?" Kathy said in a confused tone._

_Klara smiled gently as she put her left hand behind Kathy's back and pulled her a little closer to her. Klara looked into her eyes as she said, "Now...I'm going to give you a nice__** massage**__. Just hold still"._

_Feeling a little curious now, Kathy nodded her head. She stayed as still as the best that she could. Klara kept looking into her eyes. Kathy noticed her mother's face looked devious all of a sudden. She wonders why her mother is looking like that until she felt her mother's fingers scribbling on her exposed tummy. __**OH NO!**__ Kathy thought before she had the biggest smile on face as she felt her tummy being tickled._

"_A coochie coochie coochie coo! A cooochie cooochie coochie coo!" Klara teased silly as she tickled her daughter playfully._

"_NOOOOOO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-S-STAP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAP IT! IT HEHEHEHEHEHEHE IT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kathy laughed cutely as she squirmed to the side to side as she her mother's fingers tickle her sensitive belly._

"_Hehehe, there you go, Kathy.__** Now**__, you're feeling better. Just smile and laugh, Kathy," Klara said gently while chuckling a little._

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! M-MOM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! P-P-PLEAEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M VERY, VERY TICKLISH THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T TAKE IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kathy laughed some more._

"_Oh, I know you are, Kathy. That is why I like tickling you. You are so cute when you're laughing and being happy. How could not tickle you?" Klara said happily._

"_HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! OKAY! FINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JUST STOP! STOP! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kathy laughed as she tried to pull away, but Klara had held onto her with her left hand behind her back._

"_Oh? Are you __**that**__ ticklish? Hmmmm, now I gotta see," Klara said playfully as she felt even more mischievous._

"_NO! NO! NO! DON'T TICKLE ME! DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHN'T! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Kathy laughed even harder as she felt her mother quickly tickle not just her tummy but her sides as well._

"_Hehehe, and there's some tickle spots there. And there. And, oh, some over here as well," Klara teased as she played with Kathy silly as she tickled her weak spots._

_Kathy laughed cutely as she struggled to get away. "Hmm, I bet I know where your most sensitive spot is, Kathy," Klara said playfully._

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHA! WH-WHAT? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHERE? HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Kathy laughed jovially._

"_It's riiiiggghht...HERE! A coochie coochie coochie coo!" Klara teased before she tickled Kathy's bellybutton and around it._

_Kathy laughed hysterically when she felt her most ticklish spot getting tickled. "NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAAAAHAHAHAHAHAP! I HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MOMMY! STOP! STOP! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Kathy laughed with tears in her eyes._

"_Hahahahaha, okay, okay. That's enough. I think your tummy feels__** better **__now, right?" Klara said gently as she lets go of Kathy._

_Kathy was now clutching her stomach. Not because of pain but because of laughter. She was giggling as she was calming down. Klara can't help but tease Kathy a little as she said jokingly, "Hey, what gives? I gave you a nice __**massage **__on your tummy, and you're still saying it hurts?"._

"_Hehehehehehehe! It doesn't hurt anymore, Mom! Hahahahahahaha! It's just that I'm busy laughing! Hehehehehehehehehe!" Kathy replied while giggling cutely._

_Klara smiled fondly at Kathy as she placed her hand on Kathy's shoulder. Kathy looked back up with a big, cute smile on her adorable face. Klara and Kathy looked fondly at each other until they gave each other another loving hug together. Klara held Kathy lovingly. Kathy held her mother with as much love that she has for her._

"_I love you, Mommy," Kathy said happily and lovingly._

"_I love you too, Kathy," Klara replied with much love._

_They soon pulled away together. Kathy then said with a bright smile, "So, you'll be back for my birthday celebration, right?"._

"_That's right, Kathy. Once I stop Battra, then I'll come back for the celebration. Although I will say that I don't know how long that I'll be out. You might have finished your metamorphosis by then. If I can't come back to see you, then go ahead and open your gift that I had for you in our room. Let's just say that you should open your present right away after you've turned into an adult. Do you understand, Kathy?" Klara replied calmly with a warm smile._

_Kathy smiled broadly as she nodded to her. "Yup! I'll be waiting for you to come back tonight! I hope that you'll see me transform into a beautiful adult moth just like you, Mommy!" Kathy exclaimed happily._

_Klara smiled as she replied, "I hope so too, Kathy. I hope so too"._

_Klara then leaned forward to give Kathy a kiss on her forehead. She then rubbed Kathy's head again in fondness. Then, Klara soon stood up. She then said while giving Kathy one final hug, "So long, Kathy. Take care of yourself"._

_Kathy hugged back happily. "I will, Mommy!" Kathy exclaimed jovially._

"_And remember, Kathy. Every year should be a year of laughter, not sadness. Always keep that smile on your face, Kathy. Just trust me. The world would be an even happier place when you smile. Your silliness and your sense of humor will always make someone's day. Remember that. With that said..." Klara replied gently and wisely._

_Klara then pulled back and smiled mischievously as she continued, "I wonder how you'll last on your annual 'birthday raspberries' tradition. You seem to already have a tough time whenever I tickle you on your tummy, but with 13 raspberries, I think I lose my daughter to the __**tickle monster**__!"._

_Kathy laughed happily as she replied, "Hehehehehehehehe! Oh no! I forgot about that! Hahahahahahahaha! I don't think I'll last this time even in my adult form!"._

"_Hahahaha, yeah, I hate to break it to you, but your older body won't be immune to tickling. But...that makes it more fun for the both of us," Klara replied with a warm, gentle expression that Kathy loved to see._

_Kathy smiled warmly as her eyelids went down halfway as she stared at her mother. It's moments like these that she was grateful that she at least had a mom. She never knew what had happened to her father, but she was more than happy to have a mother who loved her unconditionally. She just wishes that her mother will still be around forever and ever. Sure, it is a childish thought, but she doesn't care. She loved her mother that much._

"_Goodbye, Kathy. Take care then," Klara said while she stroked Kathy's head one last time before she turned around to leave outside of the Sacred Springs._

"_Goodbye! Goodbye, Mother!" Kathy exclaimed back while waving her hand "goodbye"._

_Klara turned around and waved back. With a smile, she then spoke in her Kaiju tongue._

_KIIIIIOOOOOOOO! SCCCRRRREEEEEEEE! (Goodbye, my lovely daughter!)_

_Kathy smiled broadly as she spoke to her mom back in her own Kaiju language._

_KEEEEEEEOOOOOO! KEEEEKIIEEEOOOOO! (Goodbye, Mother! I love you!)_

_SCRRRREEEEEEEEE! (I love you too!)_

_With that, Klara walked out of the Sacred Springs, leaving Kathy all alone again. Kathy was still smiling while having hope that her mother will still make it back home._

_It was soon a few hours later in the day that Kathy felt like she couldn't stand the pain of her aching stomach. It was around 6 PM. Kathy still hadn't seen her mother's return to the island yet. She felt worried about her mother. She just hoped that her mother will be okay and come home safely. As she thought that, she felt her stomach churning inside of her._

"_Unnnnnnngh. I...I think that it's time for me to make my cocoon. Let's see. Where should I make it?" Kathy said to herself. Kathy looked around to find a good place to make her cocoon. She walked through the forest, went through each part of the cave, and even went into the Sacred Springs. __**Hmmm...where should I go? Wait! I know! **__Kathy pondered as she looked around the Sacred Springs._

_She then noticed a small cave passageway at the left corner of the back of the Sacred Springs. She smiled and headed there. She walked through the narrow passageway until she had arrived at another cave area. There were some steps that lead to the middle of the room. She could see the back wall of the cave. The wall was completely flat and had a few stalagmites on the ground. It was perfect for Kathy to create her cocoon. Kathy then quickly realized that she forgot to get out her mother's gift and bring it with her._

_**Ah! That's right! My mother said that I should open her gift immediately after I had changed into my adult form! I better go get it before I start making my cocoon! **__Kathy thought as she then turned around and left the cave briefly. In a few minutes, Kathy soon got her gift that was in her and her mother's room. She took the wrapped gift from under her mother's hammock next to her diary. Kathy had to admit that she found it strange that she hadn't seen her mother writing in her diary for years. She had never understood why her mother had stopped writing. Kathy knew that if her mother had ran out of pages, then she would've gotten a new diary to add with her old one. It was a little puzzling to Kathy as to what her mother's reasons were for quitting to write any more diary entries, but she never questions her mother's motives. If her mother said that it's for the best, then she had to believe that to be true._

_Kathy then walked out of her and her mother's room while carrying her gift. She then made it back to the adjacent cave in the back of the Sacred Springs. She then walked up to the big wall, placed her gift on the ground beside her, and started to make her cocoon. She spit out her silk from her mouth around the wall in front of her. It took a couple of minutes, but Kathy had made an elegant cocoon. Once she saw that her cocoon was almost finished, she then walked over to her cocoon and stepped inside it. She then shot out her silk to cover up the remaining areas of her cocoon. Eventually, Kathy had completely finished her cocoon. Once she saw that her work was done, she then yawned and suddenly felt prepared to take a nice, long nap. Kathy knew that her clothes won't fit once she changed into her adult form. So, she took off her clothes. She placed all of her clothes into a neat pile on one side of the cocoon. Then, she laid down to the ground to get ready to sleep. She let out one final yawn before she closed her eyes and rested on her side with her arms folded together under her head. She soon went to sleep in a few minutes._

_It was around 7: 30 PM that Kathy soon woke up from her nap. She yawned and stretched. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked down on her body and was happy to see that she had finally transformed into her adult form. She grabbed one of her wings and looked at it for a bit. She smiled as she looked at her beautiful wing. She really did look like her mom now, and she was happy about that. She decided that she wants to get out of her cocoon since she had finished transforming into her adult form. She slowly stood up and started to break the cocoon with her fists. The silky cocoon was rather soft and delicate as Kathy kept on punching through the cocoon. She eventually tore through the cocoon with her hands. Once she saw that she's free, she then picked up her old clothes in her cocoon and carried them out. She walked over to her gift. She placed her old clothes down and picked up the gift instead. She looked around to see if her mother had came or not, but her mother was nowhere to be seen. She frowned a little in disappointment. She instead focused on her gift._

_**Hmmm, I wonder what kind of gift that my mom had gave me?**__ Kathy pondered as she tore of the wrapping of the gift. Once she got the wrapping off, she opened the lid to the gift. She gasped as her eyes went wide once she saw the gift. It was a different outfit. She slowly put the gift down and took out one of the new clothes. Her expression was one of shock once she saw her new dress. It was a hot-pink dress with sequins on it. It was a rather beautiful dress. Perhaps even gorgeous. She also picked up another part of the new outfit. She grabbed her new shoes. Her new shoes matched the dress as it was hot-pink too complete by having the shoes made in sequins. Her new shoes also looked a bit like a mixture of regular dress shoes and boots. The heel and top are thicker and higher than her old shoes. She supposed that her mother wanted to have her wear shoes that are comfortable to wear while looking a bit taller. She honestly felt appreciative of her mother's kindness. She smiled fondly as she looked at her new clothes._

_**I...I love them. They're so pretty. My mother really wants me to look pretty, doesn't she? She really does love me very much, doesn't she? She must've thought so highly of me. I...I feel honored to have this. Thank you, Mother. For you, I'll always wear this. For every day, I'll wear it for you. This...this is the best gift that I could have ever receive from you. I'll treasure this outfit forever.**__ Kathy reflected out of love. Kathy then put down the clothes for a bit to get out the other clothes from her gift. She first put on her new white bra over her head. Next, she put on her new white socks. Then, she put on her new dress. She put on her new white gloves after that. Finally, she put on her new shoes. She finally looked like a new person._

_Kathy smiled as she turned around and looked at herself for a bit. She looked at her dress, gloves, socks, and shoes. She even looked at her wings and arms as she saw how much her body had changed. She knew that she looked beautiful before, but with this new outfit, she now looked stunning._

"_Oh, I can't wait for my mom to see me like this! I must look amazing to her right now!" Kathy exclaimed jovially._

"_K-Kathy...?" Klara said weakly._

_Kathy gasped and turned around quickly to see her mother standing a few feet behind her. Kathy beamed as she exclaimed happily, "Mom! You're back!"._

_Instead of seeing her mother smile and laugh, her mother kept on staring at her with a stunned and...a tired expression? No, a...weakened expression on her face. Kathy frowned a little as she looked concerned. "Mommy?" Kathy asked out of worry._

_As Kathy looked at her mother more closely, she could see that her mother had bruises, cuts, and burns all over her body. Kathy was used to seeing her mother get badly wounded before, but not like this. This might be the worst one she had ever seen of her. She also noticed how weak her legs are since they are wobbling a lot and looked like they would give in at any second. Klara slowly walked to her while holding out her hand as she said weakly, "Kathy...you're...you're so beautiful now. I...I'm glad...that...I got to see you...again...for...one...last...time. I'm glad that...that...I got to raise such a...wonderful...beautiful...daughter...like...you. You're...so precious to me. Kathy...I...love...you. I'll...always...love you...forever..."._

_Suddenly, Klara collapsed at the top of the steps near Kathy. Kathy gasped loudly as she immediately went to her mother and knelt down on her side. Kathy shook her mother to try to get a response from her._

"_Mom! Mom! Mom, are you okay?! Please! Say something! Anything! I'll...I'll help you! Let me help you! G-Give me the Sol Pendant! I can heal you!" Kathy yelled as she panicked and as tears are coming to her eyes. She felt very scared for her mother. **Why is she acting like this? Why did she say those things? It sounded like she is about to...to...NO! NO! NO! NO! She couldn't! She isn't!** Kathy pondered before she came to a horrible realization._

_Her mother is dying._

"_MOM! NO! YOU...YOU CAN'T DIE! PLEASE! LET ME SAVE YOU!" Kathy screamed as she quickly rolled her mother over to try to get her Sol Pendant._

"_N-No...It's quite alright, Kathy...I'm...I'm...fine. You don't...need to...do...anything for me. I'm...I'm content with this," Klara replied weakly as she opened her eyes briefly. Her mother had a calm, refined expression as her eyes are open halfway. Kathy had more ears in her eyes as she looked down on her mother._

"_NO! NO, IT'S NOT OKAY! YOU'RE DYING! PLEASE! I NEED TO SAVE YOU! I BEG OF YOU, MOTHER! GIVE THE SOL PENDANT TO ME, AND I'LL SAVE YOU! PLEASE! I...I...I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT YOU! I...I...__**I LOVE YOU!**__" Kathy screamed louder while she's crying._

_Klara smiled gently at her daughter. She was so happy that she raised up a caring and loving daughter. She couldn't be any prouder of her. Klara slowly lifted up her hand and placed it on her daughter's cheek._

_With one last gentle smile, she spoke her last words softly, "__**I love you too, Kathy, my little angel**__"._

_After that, Klara's hand flopped down and her eyes closed shut. Kathy cried even more as she shook her mother hard._

"_MOM! MOM! MOMMY! PLEASE WAKE UP! GET UP! PLEASE! I KNOW YOU THAT CAN LIVE! YOU'RE STRONG! YOU NEVER GAVE UP! PLEASE! FIGHT THIS! FIGHT THIS! FIGHT THIS! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP! I...I NEED YOU! PLEASE! ANSWER ME, MOTHER! I CAN'T LIVE ON BY MYSELF! I NEED YOU! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ON MY OWN! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Kathy screamed as she cried some more. She kept on shaking her mother, but there was no response. Kathy wished that her mother was just tired and is sleeping right now. That is why she couldn't shake her to wake her up. But...she knows what she had to do to confirm her thoughts._

_She slowly put her shaky hand over her mother's chest. She waited for a heartbeat. A few seconds went by, and then...minutes. However...there was no heartbeat. Kathy panicked again. She quickly checked her pulse to make sure she isn't imagining things. She felt nothing. She then felt her mother's ribs to see if she was breathing or not. Unfortunately for Kathy, Klara's chest and ribs aren't moving up and down. Feeling desperate, Kathy tried pushing her mother's chest up and down to perform CPR. She even gave some air to her mother's mouth while pumping her chest. Kathy still had tears in her eyes while she does this. After doing this for several minutes, Kathy tried to feel her mother's chest again for a heartbeat or some breathing. Sadly, her mother still didn't breathe or had a heartbeat._

_Feeling even more panicked, Kathy quickly took off her mother's pendant and put it on her own neck. She doesn't care if her mother didn't let her have the pendant. She was determined to save her life. She took out her Sol Gems and placed them on top of her mother. She then focused on her thoughts to summon the healing technique of the Sol Gems. She did this while tears flow down on her cheeks. The gems glowed yellow, and her mother's body also turned yellow. Kathy knew that she is doing this move right since she felt the energy of the Sol Gems going into her mother's body. Once Kathy had finished her move, she lifted up her gems to see if her mother is waking up. Her mother still had her eyes closed. Kathy then quickly put her Sol Gems back onto the pendant and placed her hands on her chest to feel another heartbeat. Alas...she felt nothing._

"_N-No...Mommy. You...You...really are dead. No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kathy spoke in a whisper before she lost it by wailing uncontrollably. She fell down on her mother's body and held her tightly as she wailed loudly. She screamed and wailed as loud as she could. She just couldn't believe it. Her mother is dead. She's gone from this world forever. She...left her all alone forever._

"_WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIHIHIHIHIHIE?! WAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAA! I'M ALL ALONE NOW! WHAT I'M I GOING TO DO?! WAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T DO THIS ALL BY MYSELF! WHY?! WHY COULDN'T WE BE TOGETHER?! WHY CAN'T WE LIVE TOGETHER AS MOTHER AND DAUGHTER?! AND WHY...__**WHY COULDN'T I SAVE YOU IN TIME**__?! IF ONLY I HAD GROWN UP FASTER, THEN I WOULD HAVE JOINED YOU ON YOUR FIGHTS AGAINST BATTRA! I COULD'VE MADE YOU LIVE LONGER IF I HAD HELPED YOU THEN! WHY DID THIS HAD TO HAPPEN?! IT'S NOT FAIR! __**IT'S NOT FAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIRRRRR!**__ WAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAHAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAHHHAHAAHHHHHAAAHAAAAA!" Kathy screamed loudly as she wailed and cried._

_She clutched onto her mother as tight as she could while she continued to cry her heart out. She never let go of her mother's dead body while she cried for hours and hours._

_For the first time in her life, she felt like a complete failure._

_-_Present Day_-_

Kathy still had her hand on Blaze. Kathy still had that pensive look on her face. She then felt Marine hugging her waist. Kathy let go of Blaze's head and turned to look at Marine. Marine was hugging Kathy tightly around her waist, and she is also snuggling her head at her side. Kathy looked surprised by this action. She had forgotten about Marine the entire time while she was reminicing about her past. Kathy frowned in sadness. She then wrapped her arms around Marine as well. She leant her head down on top of Marine's head. She snuggled her head onto Marine's head while she spoke softly.

"Marine? What is it?" Kathy said gently.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better. You looked very sad. I wanted to cheer you up," Marine answered softly.

Kathy looked shocked again as her eyes went wide. Marine's words sounded just like hers whenever she saw her mother being depressed or sad. Kathy felt like crying again as she was reminded of her mother again. Kathy held Marine more tightly as she rubbed her head and side with her hands. Kathy felt some tears in her eyes.

She then whispered to Marine, "Thank you. You have no idea how upset I'm feeling right now. Thank you...for being considerate of my feelings, Marine. Thank you".

Marine held onto Kathy even tighter as she replied softly, "You're welcome, Kathy. I'm sorry that you feel sad. I hope that you'll feel better soon".

"I'll...I'll be okay, Marine. I'll be okay," Kathy replied shakily.

While the two of them are hugging, they hadn't realized that Blaze had woken up a few seconds ago. Blaze didn't want to interrupt them in their little private moment, but she had to speak up.

"Um...Kathy? Marine? I'm awake now," Blaze said calmly as she sat up.

Kathy and Marine were startled as they both looked at Blaze with wide eyes. They soon let go of each other and spoke to her.

"Blaze? Are you okay? You were out for a while now!" Marine said in worry.

"Yeah, after you got hit from one of Battra's minions, you were out for the entire fight! You got injured very badly on your body especially! You had a large cut going from your left side to your right shoulder! It was pretty bad! You even got your dress cut by that attack! The Coconut Crew had to patch your body up with some bandages and fixed your dress while on the way back here on the ship! I was very worried about you! Marine and her crew were also worried for you! I mean...I thought that you might have died from that attack!" Kathy exclaimed while looking sad.

"O-Oh...was it really that bad?" Blaze asked in alarm.

"Yes! We all thought that your life was in danger of dying due to that wound! You were out for a long time. I thought that maybe you had gotten yourself into a coma!" Marine yelled out of concern.

Blaze's eyes went wide as she heard this. She had no idea that her injury was that bad. She also didn't think that she would be out for a long time. She was grateful now that she didn't go into a coma by her injury.

"Oh, I-I see. Well then...I guess that we should all be grateful **that **didn't happen. That would've been bad," Blaze replied awkwardly while looking away.

Marine and Kathy frowned as they both said, "Yeah, it would have".

…...

An awkward silence filled the area as Blaze kept on looking on the grass while Marine and Kathy looked at Blaze in concern. After a few seconds, Blaze then broke the silence by saying, "Umm...Kathy? What happened after I got knocked out? I know that you must have beaten the monsters and saved Lagos Island, but what happened exactly?".

"Hm? Oh! Um, actually, in the end, the monsters turned on themselves after I had made the leader of the monsters accidently attack his own group. Yeah, they ended up killing each other in the end. So, technically, I didn't save Lagos Island this time. In a way, Battra's own minions did. I know. Crazy, right?" Kathy answered with a little smile as she recalled the somewhat humorous event.

"Really then? Huh. I guess those monsters are even stupider than I thought," Blaze replied with a small smile.

"Guess so! Hehehehehe," Kathy replied while giggling a little.

Blaze smiled and so did Marine. Kathy then smiled sadly as she looked down. She felt quiet again. Even though she's glad that Blaze is alright, she still couldn't forgive herself for letting Blaze get hurt in the first place. Kathy looked sad again. _She still has that scar, doesn't she?_ Kathy brooded while frowning.

Blaze noticed Kathy's sad expression and asked, "Kathy? What's wrong? Why are you feeling sad again?".

Kathy didn't respond. She can't help but think of her failure today for not protecting Blaze. She even...can't help but think about her failure for not saving her mother's life on her first day **as** a guardian. _Sigh. Mother..._Kathy brooded while looking depressed.

Marine also looked concerned as well. "Kathy? Really. What's wrong? You can talk to us if you feel upset," Marine said gently while holding onto Kathy's arm and stroked it.

Kathy looked away while grimacing. She decided that she should leave so that she could be by herself. She closed her eyes and said quietly, "Blaze, Marine. You two should get something to eat. I...I want to be by myself for the night. Please excuse me".

Kathy soon stood up and walked away. Blaze and Marine were surprised by this strange action. Blaze yelled out, "Kathy! Hey! Come back!".

Marine also yelled out, "Kathy! Where are you going?! We can talk if you want! Please come back!".

Kathy ignored these protests and walked into the passageway at the back of the Sacred Springs. Blaze and Marine felt upset that Kathy wouldn't listen to them. All they wanted to do was help her. They had no idea what's on their friend's mind right now. Marine felt determined to talk to her. She soon stood up and walked toward the passageway as well.

"Marine! Wait! Where are you going?!" Blaze exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm going to go talk to Kathy. I'm worried about her," Marine replied while looking back at Blaze.

"But you heard what she just said. She wants to be alone. As much as I'm upset that she won't talk to us, we should at least respect her wishes," Blaze replied back.

"I...I know. But! I feel like Kathy needs someone to talk to. I want to know what's going on," Marine replied while looking depressed.

Blaze opened her mouth to counter that statement, but once she saw Marine's big, sad eyes, she couldn't bring herself to deny her. Blaze sighed and shook her head. She then said, "Alright. You go talk to her. I'll stay here and rest up".

Marine smiled a little as she replied, "Thank you, Blaze. I'll be right back".

Marine soon turned around and walked towards the passageway. Blaze saw Marine go inside the narrow passageway. Blaze frowned and looked back on her lap. She sighed and decided to lay back down to rest a little. She didn't close her eyes, but she just laid there while having a hand at the back of her head and a hand on her stomach. She frowned as she brooded.

_I don't know what's wrong with Kathy, but if she's going where I think she's going, then I suppose she must be visiting her mother's grave. I guess I can't blame her for feeling a little distant right now. Whatever made Kathy remember about her mother's death, it must be very difficult for her to forget about it. Still...why should Marine need to go to her? Marine should just respect Kathy's decisions here. Kathy would be fine on her own. Besides...**I'm** the one who is injured here. Not to mention that **she** thought that I was going to DIE or go into a COMA by my injuries! Any normal person would've stayed by their friend's side if they heard that their friend had almost gotten killed or went into a coma, even when their friend is feeling better! I get that Marine **did** worry for me, but why can't she stay by my side? I thought that she had missed me. I thought that she would do anything to spend time with me. Perhaps...perhaps she grew to care about Kathy more than me. Sigh._

Blaze grimaced as she narrows her eyes. She frowned deeper as she felt that rising jealousy again. She continued to brood.

_What does Marine see in that Kathy girl anyway? I get that she is affectionate, gentle, warm, silly, and jovial, but whatever **did** she do that made her so great that she gets **more** special treatment than me? She's just a normal girl! She may be a Kaiju and a guardian, but she's still just a regular girl. How did Kathy managed to get Marine to want to spend more time with her instead of me? Yes, Marine gets along great with her, but that shouldn't be any excuse for Marine to choose her over me! She even wanted to spend her time with Kathy instead of me yesterday! Who cares if her mother is dead?! Kathy should just be left alone to cry to herself! She doesn't need Marine to deal with her problems! She's mature enough to handle her own problems! I...I can't believe that I'm being left alone here. Normally, I would be fine with it, but...somehow...it's not the same. Is it because now that I'm learning to grow attachments to my friends that I want more attention? I usually wouldn't care about having friends or having attention. But now that Kathy is taking my one friend away from me, I...I can't help but worry that I'll lose her. I...I want friends now. I still believe that I have a chance at having friends now thanks to Sonic. I should believe in myself into having friends without any worry of losing them. But with Kathy in the way..._

Blaze furrowed her eyebrows in bitterness as she said while frowning, "'Oh boohoo, I miss my mommy. I can't do anything without her. Please love me, guys.' Hmph! She's just a selfish brat".

-Meanwhile In the Secret Cave-

Kathy was still kneeling before her mother's grave. She was bowing on one knee before the grave. She had her hand on top of the grave while her head was bowing down. Her eyes were closed, and she had tears in her eyes as she cried softly. She was talking softly toward the grave.

"M-Mother...I'm sorry. I wasn't...(sniff)…...I wasn't able to protect Blaze today. She...got hurt because of me. I failed to protect her like I was supposed to do. I'm...(sob)...I'm sorry, Mother. I'm so, so sorry. I let you down again. Please...forgive me. (Sob, Sob, Sob)" Kathy said quietly while crying.

She kept on crying over her mother's grave for a while now. She then said, "What good am I really? If I can't protect anyone with my powers, then I'm no use to anyone at all! …...(Sniff)…...What good are my super powers if people can still get killed or hurt?! How can I be a guardian then if anyone got hurt?! How?! …..(Sob)…...I'm such a failure. I can't do anything right. I'm so lost without you, Mother. I can't...(sniff)…..I can't live up to these expectations as a guardian. I'm sorry that I couldn't do it, Mother. I'm so sorry...(Sob)".

While Kathy was crying, Marine was standing at the exit of the passageway while watching Kathy crying alone. Marine frowned deeply as she too felt some tears in her eyes._ Kathy...you sound very upset right now. Is there anything that I can do to help you?_ Marine pondered while some tears fell from her cheeks.

"(Sob)…..Maybe...Maybe it is for the best for me to leave this dimension, forever," Kathy said as she kept on crying.

_WHAT?! _Marine thought as her eyes went wide in shock. She felt like it was her turn to cry. _K_-_Kathy's...leaving?!_ Marine thought as she stared at Kathy in shock.

"No one wants me around. I'll just get in their way and never truly help them. I try so hard but...(sniff)…..but my efforts are never good enough. My hard work is never appreciated. I'm sorry to let you down, Mother, but I'm...I'm...I'm going to leave from my home, forever. I'm going to go somewhere else. And...and I'm abandoning the titles such as "The Goddess of Peace" and "The Guardian of the Sol Pendant" when I leave. I'm...(sob)…..I'm sorry that I'm not up to the task, Mother. It's just that...that...I'm tired of it all. I don't want to live up to any expectations anymore. I want...I want to live for myself. Please forgive me for doing this, Mother. Please...(sniff).." Kathy said while trying to wipe her eyes with her hand.

Marine stood frozen still as she heard this. _Is she...Is she serious? Is she really going to quit being a guardian? Is she really...going to leave this dimension and never come back? No! She can't! I mustn't let her! I've got to convince her to change her mind!_ Marine pondered while looking stunned and while she's crying.

"No! You can't just leave! You can't! What you're planning is wrong! You shouldn't quit! Please, Kathy! Please reconsider this!" Marine yelled out while feeling determined as she had her fists up.

"Marine?!" Kathy yelled as she was startled. She quickly looked behind her, and she was surprised that Marine was there. She hadn't expected her to hear that. She thought that she was all alone. Kathy stared at Marine's teary eyes with her own sad eyes. Kathy grimaced at Marine.

"Marine...what are you doing here?" Kathy said quietly.

"I'm here because I think that you needed someone to talk to! But enough about that! Are you serious, Kathy?! You're going to leave this dimension and never come back?! Why?! Why would you do that?!" Marine yelled as she felt even more upset.

"..." Kathy didn't say anything. She tried to answer the question, but her throat wouldn't let her because it had been clogged up. She felt even sadder as she looked down and cried again. Marine could see that what she's been saying isn't working. Kathy isn't talking to her. Marine bit her lip as she felt her body urging to run to Kathy and give her a big hug. So...she did just that. A few seconds later, Marine dashed over to where Kathy was kneeling and hugged her very tightly. Marine soon cried with Kathy. Kathy slowly hugged Marine back as she moved a little to get into a more comfortable position for the hug. Kathy and Marine just cried together with Marine being the louder of the two.

"Why?! Why do you have to leave?! Don't you know that Blaze and I love you?!" Marine yelled while she cried.

"(Sob)….I-I'm sorry, Marine. But...I can't stay. No one in this world loves me. I don't think what you're saying is true. You're...(sniff)….you're just saying that just to make me stay," Kathy replied while crying softly.

"(Gasp!) What are you saying, Kathy?! I just said that I love you! Even Blaze cares for you! Don't you get it?! We care for you, Kathy! You don't have to leave because of some people said that they don't like you! You can't just give up because others don't want you! I need you! Even Blaze needs you! Please stay for us!" Marine yelled in shock and in sadness.

"I-I-I'm...sorry, Marine. I've...(sniff)….already made up my mind. I can't...stay here any longer. (Sob)…." Kathy replied quietly.

"N-No! N-No..."Marine replied in sadness.

Marine felt very defeated by this news. She wished that Kathy would stay. She thinks that Kathy is a good friend to her and to Blaze. It upsets her that Kathy can't look past the negatives and focus on what is positive such as having two caring friends. _How long did Kathy feel this way? It sounded like she was planning to do this for a very long time. I'm...I'm very upset that Kathy feels unneeded here. That she feels unwanted. I just wish that there is **something** that I could say to her, but...I can't find anything. Why?! Why do you have to do this, Kathy?! Why?! _Marine pondered as she continued to cry on Kathy's shoulder.

Kathy kept on hugging Marine while she stroked onto Marine's head and back. Kathy knows that she herself is still upset, but she can tell that Marine is devastated. She knows that Marine needs much more comfort than her. Kathy then wiped her own eyes while she kept on hugging Marine.

Marine kept on crying. She then said softly, "D-Does Blaze know? Does she know that you'll leave this dimension?".

Kathy nodded her head as she answered shakily, "Y-Yes, she does. I told her a few days ago".

"Oh..." Marine replied while trying to calm down on her crying.

"Listen, Marine. I...I know that you and Blaze do care for me, but it's not enough for me to stay. I told Blaze that I will leave this dimension immediately after her kingdom is saved. I'm planning to take Battra away from this dimension to make sure that he won't cause any more destruction in this dimension. It's the least that I could do for the two of you. You two deserve a safe world to live in. You guys want peace, and I want to give it to you in my own way. I want...to be helpful to you two in some way," Kathy replied gently.

Marine tried to say something, but she didn't know what to say. So, instead, she just kept on hugging Kathy in silence. Kathy and Marine stayed that way for a few minutes, hugging each other. _Poor Marine. Her actions are no different than me into begging my mother to stay home. I can relate to that. Marine really looks up to me. Marine really does love me. I...I can't help but feel even more guilty. Am I...making a mistake? …..No. No, I'm not. Marine could feel sad all she wants, but...I need to live a better life. If that means that I'm going to let my friends down or disappoint them, then that's the way it has to be. In scenarios such as these, only one person needs to be unhappy while the other is happy. I could stay for their sake, and they can be happy for as long as they want. However, I will forever remain unhappy even when I got friends like them. But I could leave this dimension for good and be happy with my decision while the two of them are unhappy. There is no middle ground in this situation. It's either I go or stay. Either I keep being a people-pleaser and sacrifice my own wants for their own happiness, or I could try to make my own choices that I believe that will make me happy. I do love these girls, but I...I need to change myself. I know that I won't transform into a new person once I'm in a new dimension. I'll still struggle in my people-pleasing habits, but, I still want to change for the better. And being in a new dimension is a good start for a new life. No one will know me if I keep my identity secret. They won't know that I'm a Kaiju considering I'm a moth on the outside. If this new dimension has Mobians in it, then I will definitely blend in because of my outward appearance. Yeah...yeah, I think that I'm making the right decision despite the negative feedback that I had gotten._ Kathy brooded while hugging Marine tightly and stroking her gently to soothe her.

"Hey, Marine?" Kathy said gently.

"(Hic)...What?" Marine replied while trying to stop crying.

"Thank you. Thank you for trying to cheer me up," Kathy said with a small smile.

"...Your welcome, Kathy," Marine replied while frowning as she still felt disappointed.

"Oh, and Marine?" Kathy said briefly.

"Yes?" Marine muttered sadly.

"Please...don't tell Blaze what you saw. This...This grave...belongs to my mother. She's...buried here. I was just paying my respects to her," Kathy said softly.

Marine gasped again. She had a feeling of who Kathy was speaking to before she had interrupted her, but she had her doubts that maybe it wasn't true. She thought that the grave was for someone else. Marine had been too naïve to believe something like that. Marine grimaced as she felt awful for Kathy now. She had heard multiple accounts of Kathy's mother of how kind, wonderful, loving, affectionate, gentle, and wise that she is from Kathy, but to now know that she's dead, it...it made Marine understand how heart-broken Kathy really is about her mother. Apparently, it was worse than what Marine had originally thought. She could understand why Kathy speaks so fondly of her mother. Kathy loves her mother very dearly. Kathy's mom was clearly special to her. She could also understand why that Kathy wanted this moment to be private and never to be made known to others or Blaze specifically. It's just a sensitive topic to her. Marine could respect that.

"Okay, Kathy. I won't tell. I promise," Marine said softly.

"Hmmm...you're a good kid, Marine," Kathy replied while smiling sadly.

They kept on hugging for little while before they finally broke off. Kathy soon stood up. She then smiled a little as she said to Marine, "Anyways, are you hungry now, Marine? I don't think that you had some yet since you've came here to check up on me".

Marine shook her head "no" while she wiped away her tears. She then replied, "No, I didn't eat because I was so worried about you. I just wanted to make sure you're okay before I eat my dinner".

Kathy smiled wider as she responded with, "That's very sweet of you, Marine. Now, I think that it is time for you to eat your dinner. Also, don't worry about me. I'll...I'll manage. Besides, I'm coming to eat with you and Blaze. Let's go already".

Marine smiled brightly as she saw that Kathy was ready to join them again. Marine nodded as she exclaimed, "Okay! Let's eat already! I'm starving!".

"Hahahaha, agreed. Let's go," Kathy replied while chuckling.

They soon walked together out of the Secret Cave and went into the passageway again. Eventually, they got back to the Sacred Springs and went over to Blaze where she was resting on her back. Kathy spoke up when she saw Blaze lying down on her back.

"Blaze? We're back. Why are you lying down? Are you resting?" Kathy said calmly.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, right. I was resting for a bit," Blaze replied as she looked at her left and saw Kathy and Marine approaching her. Blaze soon sat back up and faced them with a neutral expression. Marine smiled at Blaze as she said, "Hey, do you want to join us for dinner? I'm sure that you are hungry now, right?".

Blaze nodded as she said in a relaxed tone, "Yes, I think that will be a good idea to eat now. It's been a long day after all".

Kathy and Marine smiled at each other and then looked back at Blaze. Kathy then said, "Well then, why don't you stay still while Marine and I go gather some fruit for you and for ourselves. Come on, Marine. Let's go!".

"Right!" Marine exclaimed cheerfully while nodding her head at Kathy. Before Blaze get another word in, the two girls turned around and ran to the back of the garden. Blaze frowned a little before she sighed.

She looked down and shook her head. _Those two are as close as mother and daughter. Hmm...speaking of mother and daughter, Kathy, she...at least had a mom whereas I...Ugh. Why am I thinking like this? …...No, I know why. It's because of how often Kathy had mentioned her mother. I...I never did got to know my mother all that well since she had died while I was very young, and that I don't remember her at all. I only got to know my father, but he...he wasn't anything like Kathy's mother. Not to mention that he's also dead. Kathy really is the luckier person of the two of us. Having to experience a warm and loving parent...is something I also wish to have besides friends. Unfortunately...I won't be able to experience anything like that anymore now that both of my parents are dead. Kathy really has nothing to complain about since she had a better life than mine. At least someone had accepted her. But as for me...Sigh. I had no such luck._ Blaze brooded while looking at her lap with a frown on her face.

It was a few seconds later that Kathy and Marine had brought back some fruit for the three of them to eat. Kathy and Marine sat down next to Blaze and ate their fruit peacefully. All three of them had a nice chat with each other. Blaze only talked to Marine while avoiding any conversation with Kathy. Blaze only avoided talking to Kathy because she still felt jealous of her. To Blaze's surprise, even Kathy didn't engage in any conversation with her. She only talked to Marine just like Blaze was doing. Kathy only avoided talking to Blaze because she still felt guilty and felt ashamed of herself for not protecting Blaze. Of coarse, Marine was oblivious of to this and was happy to talk to Kathy and Blaze just fine. It was a little later at night where the girls and the Coconut Crew were getting ready for bed. Kathy just told the Coconut Crew that Blaze is fine and is recovering well. The crew was relieved that their ruler is still okay despite the injuries. They decided to literally rest easy by going to bed in the Sacred Springs. Kathy told Marine that she should get some rest as well. Despite Marine protesting a little about staying up and spend some time with Kathy some more, she did as she as told and got to her flower bed to sleep beside. Blaze and Kathy also decided to go to bed as well since their injuries had taken a toll on their bodies today. They soon went to Kathy's room and got onto their hammocks. After the two girls said a quick "Goodnight" to each other, they turned on their sides and went to sleep right away. It was most likely that they were so weary from the long, rough day that they felt exhausted and fell asleep much quicker than usual. Nevertheless, the two slept soundly.

Well, only one of them slept soundly throughout the night.

-_Kathy's Dream_-

Kathy was feeling happy since she is running with her strange, red friend with an octopus-like face. They were in some sort of festival. There were oriental buildings with festival lights hung over them. There were food and game stalls throughout the festival. Kathy and her friend were laughing while they were having fun in the festival. It was like the best time of their lives since they had already played some games, got engaged in some of the festivities that the festival event had, and ate some delicious food they had never tasted before. It was such a fun, jovial time for the two kids. They were now running toward a lighthouse that was on the end of a dock. The strange, red friend opened the steel door to the lighthouse and offered Kathy to walk in. Kathy beamed at him and went inside while giggling silly. She and her friend were climbing up some stairs to the top of the lighthouse while laughing and giggling. They felt so free and happy that they can't help but laugh.

When they soon got to the top of the lighthouse, there was a small, wooden gazebo there. The big light fixture was on top of the gazebo. Kathy ran up to the wooden railing of the gazebo and had her hands on it while looking at the amazing view of the oriental town. The strange, red friend walked up to the railing as well and took the left side of the railing beside Kathy. They both looked out onto the town together feeling both amazed and surprised.

"**Woooow, this view is incredible! The festival is so bright and colorful! Do you like the view, buddy?"** Kathy, the then eight-year old larva, said happily.

"**Yeah...it's really fantastic,"** the red friend replied in awe.

"**Hehehehe! I told you that it was a good idea to come here! And you said that it was better to stay at home! Teehee! Well look at you now! You look so happy! You kept on smiling the entire way through!"** Kathy replied jovially while giggling.

"**Heheheheh, aw, shut up, you silly girl. I **_**still**_** think that it would've have been better if we had stayed back home on my island,"** the red friend chuckled while looking away from her as he smiled wider yet trying to disprove Kathy's point.

"**Hahahahahahaha! You're just disappointed that I'm right! You can't fool me, buddy! I can see you smiling behind that hand of yours!"** Kathy replied cheerfully.

The red friend did prop up one elbow on the railing to let his face rest on his big hand while letting the other arm to rest on the railing. He really was hiding his smile from Kathy. It was just one of his common habits he has whenever he dealt with Kathy. He can't help himself but feel shy around her sometimes.

"**Ha! You can't prove that!"** the red friend teased.

Kathy just giggled some more. **"Hehehehehehehehehe! You're so funny, Troublemaker!"** Kathy replied happily.

"**Heh, and you're so silly, Angel,"** the red friend replied with light fondness in his voice.

Kathy looked at her friend with twinkling eyes and a big, cute smile. The red friend soon turned his head and looked at her with a calm smile. They looked at each other with such fondness for each other. They stared each other for a long time before they blushed and looked at the view again to avoid eye contact. There was a bit of silence between the two of them while down at the town below there was still music and laughter in the air.

"**...Are you excited for the fireworks to start? It's almost 8 PM! I'm sure that the fireworks would be amazing since I saw them on a flyer that I showed you with!"** Kathy said after the brief silence.

"**Hmmmm, maybe. I don't know. I never seen fireworks before. So, it'll be a treat to see them for the first time,"** the red friend answered casually.

"**Well, I haven't seen any fireworks either, but I think it will be like when my mom fires her lasers beams from her antennas! There will always be sparks and explosions every time my mom fires her lasers at stuff. Maybe the fireworks will be similar to that!"** Kathy replied with joy.

"**Hmm, it's possible. Even I saw how powerful your mother's laser beams were. They were kind of cool,"** the red friend said.

"**Aww, come on, buddy! You know that my mother's laser attacks are incredible! They are not just 'kind of cool' like you say they were! It's okay to admit that you were impressed with them!"** Kathy replied while looking at her friend with a jovial expression.

"**And that's **_**why**_** I won't say it. **_**Only you**_** think they're cool. I'm just saying that it could have been better,"** the red friend replied with a teasing smirk.

Kathy smiled back as she said with a laugh. **"Hahahahahaha! Hey, that's not true! It is cool, objectively speaking! You know that you had never seen something like that in your entire life! You can't say that you've seen better!"** Kathy replied back.

"**And what if I will? What are you going to do about it?"** the red friend said as he teased some more.

"**Hehehehehehehehe! Then I'm going to tell my mom to show off her powers again just to show you that I'm right! You're not capable of being unimpressed by our monster powers! There was a reason that the humans in our dimension's history were always amazed by our might! It simply amazes them that the monsters could be even more powerful than their own weapons! So, if you're saying that you're not that impressed by my mother's powers, then you better believe that it is just that strong as it was back then!"** Kathy replied while beaming at her friend.

Her friend teased back while saying, **"Yeah, yeah, nice fairy tale, Kathy. I'll believe it when I see it".**

"**Hey!"** Kathy exclaimed with her eyebrows raised in shock.

"**Hahahahahahahahaha! I'm just messing with you, Kathy! I really do think that your mother's powers are amazing! They really are something else! Even I wouldn't try to mess with her! She is a force to be reckoned with! Heheheheheheh! I can see why her archenemy, Battra, always had a hard time with her,"** the red friend replied while laughing.

Kathy giggled with him as she replied, **"Yeah, my mom is the best! Battra will never win against her! She'll still be alive after she defeats Battra! She always does!"**.

"**Yeah...she will. I believe it,"** the red friend replied while looking fondly at Kathy.

Kathy smiled gently at her friend. She decided to move a little closer to him. Her friend raised an eyebrow at her as he smiled wider at her. Kathy then wrapped her left arm around her friend's back and leant on him on her left side. She sighed as she looked out at the view again. Her red friend stared at her gently as he then decided to do the same as Kathy and wrapped his right arm around Kathy to bring her closer to him. They both stared out into the amazing view while holding each other. There was silence again, but it was a welcoming silence for the two of them. They had enjoyed the silence since all they really needed is each other to fill up the void. They had enjoyed spending quality time together in silence. They sometimes cuddled or hugged each other while they stood or sat together. Sometimes the only communication they needed was their actions. It's not to say that they don't like to talk to each other, but it's rather like a soul-bonding moment where they could be together and be at peace with each other. They just felt complete with the other in the same space as the other. They enjoyed talking to each other just as much as being quiet together. It's usually the most happiest time for them. They feel warm when around the other person. It's just that good of a relationship that they had.

"**Hey...buddy?"** Kathy asked gently.

"**What is it?"** the red friend asked back calmly.

"**Did you like the time we had spent together at this festival? I think that we had a lot of fun! It was really amazing coming here with you,"** Kathy answered with a warm smile on her face.

"**...It really was fun. I enjoyed myself very much as well. Besides...it's always fun whenever I'm with you, Kathy. The festival might've been nice, but _you_ were the one that made it incredible,"** the red friend responded softly.

Kathy smiled a lot wider as she squeezed her friend's side even more with her arm. She then replied happily, **"Well, I'm glad that I'm entertaining you! I'm happy that you've enjoyed it!"**.

"**I never said that you were entertaining, Kathy,"** the red friend teased with a smirk.

"**Hey! That's mean, buddy!" **Kathy exclaimed while looking at her friend with an amused face.

"**Of coarse, I'm mean. I'm a boy. Deal with it," **the red friend looked back at Kathy with a teasing smirk.

Kathy looked at him with a playful smile on her face. Her friend made the exact same face as hers. After staring at each other with playful smiles, they soon laughed together.

"**Hahahahahahahahahaha! You're terrible, Troublemaker!"** Kathy laughed happily.

"**Hahahahahahahahahahah! Yeah? Well, you're just too nice! Heheheheheheheheh! Besides, I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You always entertain me, Kathy! You always find the way to make me smile! Hahahahahahahahahaha! You're like my only one weakness I have when I'm trying to be serious! It's just incredible to me that one person could easily to do that without fail! Heheheheheheheheh! I'll...heheheheheheheh...I'll never understand why I feel...why I feel...Ah! Uh! Nevermind!" **the red friend laughed until he stopped once he felt embarrassed. He soon turned away from Kathy as he blushed.

"**Huh?"** Kathy said cluelessly. She felt curious as to why her friend got embarrassed all of a sudden. She soon let go of him and turned her body around to face him.

"**Hey...buddy? Are you alright?"** Kathy said innocently.

Her friend blushed even further as he still couldn't face her. He was silent when she asked the question. Kathy felt concerned as she placed her hand onto his arm and rubbed it gently.

"**Hey...it's okay, buddy. You can tell me what you're feeling,"** Kathy said with concern in her gentle voice.

"**..."** Her friend still refused to answer.

"**Listen, I'm sure that whatever you're feeling is probably something that I understand. There's no need to hide things from me. Even if I don't understand, it's always a good idea to let your feelings out in the open. I could at least listen to you explaining your feelings to me,"** Kathy said with tenderness in her voice.

Her friend blushed so much he felt like he was having a sunburn on his cheeks. He crossed his arms as he looked down onto the ground. The feelings that he had were something that he's nervous to tell Kathy. He just thinks that he's the only one who feels this way. He believed that Kathy wouldn't understand. Although he didn't want his heart broken, he decided to ask Kathy the important question.

"**K-K-Kathy?"** the red friend asked nervously.

Kathy noticed her friend's nervous tone and tried to soothe him by saying, **"Hey...it's okay. There's no need to feel nervous. Just take a few breaths before speaking to me again. I'm all ears, buddy"**.

Her friend got the message and tried to take some deep breaths to calm himself. He decided to take the courage to face her head on. He turned around and uncrossed his arms. He looked at Kathy with longing in his eyes. He placed his big hands on Kathy's shoulders and asked her while looking straight into her eyes. He spoke again.

"**Kathy? Do you...do you have...feelings for me? Do you...um...um...'like' me?"** the strange, red friend asked while blushing.

"**Huh? 'Like...you'? …..Wait! You don't mean...'l-l-love', right?! Like me being in love with you, right?!"** Kathy replied awkwardly until she blushed as she panicked.

Her friend closed his eyes and turned his head away in embarrassment. While blushing hard, he answered her awkwardly, **"Errr...ummm...**_**yeeeeaaaaaahhh**_**. **_**That**_**. That was what I had meant earlier"**.

Kathy blushed even deeper as she looked down, feeling shy of her friend now. The two friends felt shy around each other because of how they are blushing and not making eye contact with each other.

Her friend then said nervously, **"Listen, it's...it's okay if you don't like me that way. I...I would have understand if you don't. I...I...I...I mean...you...must be just seeing me as a...a...a big brother, d-don't y-you?"**.

Kathy didn't say anything but kept on looking down. In a way, she did see her red friend like the big brother she never had, but...somehow...the impossible had happened that the two of them became more than just adoptive siblings. They...they became best friends. They were way more closer than what siblings usually are. That...that was what Kathy was embarrassed about. Since that they felt more like best friends than siblings, Kathy was able to...to...fall in love with the strange, red boy. She didn't know when she had this huge crush on him, but it's possible it could've started when after her mother had adopted him after they all had met each other on the first day when her mother and her had came to his island. She just can't help herself feel attracted to the boy. He looks after her when her mom was away; he plays with her to help her not to feel lonely; he helps her get stronger by training her on her fighting skills; he protects her whenever she feels scared, sad, or is cornered by Battra's monsters; he always listens to her and her feelings; he always made her laugh and smile way more than she usually does; and he always liked her whenever she is just being her silly self. She always felt safe to be herself around him. He never had any expectations of her or any expectations of how she should act. He seemed to just accept her as she is and never wanted her to change. She always felt the happiest when she's around him because of his accepting attitude. Maybe...maybe those were the reasons why she fell in love with him.

Kathy then smiled warmly and looked up at her red friend with fondness in her eyes. Her friend took notice to this and said awkwardly, **"Ummm...yes, Kathy? Is there...um...something you like to say?".**

Kathy then lowered her eyelids halfway as she smiled gently at him. She then slowly grabbed his hands and held them as she answered softly, **"Yes...there is something that I wanted to say to you for a very long time now. And...now, I'm ready to say it"**.

Her friend stared at her with surprised eyes. He was even more surprised when Kathy knelt down on one knee while holding his hands. He tried to interject, **"Kathy? What are you-"**.

Kathy smiled and shook her head. She then replied gently, **"It's okay. I'm doing this because...I'm being serious right now"**.

He gasped out of shock. He closed his mouth and decided to be quiet. He listened carefully to Kathy's speech.

"**You know, buddy. I've always adored you. Ever since we first met, I...I really liked you. You were so curious about me and my mom ever since we took you in as a part of our family. You were so cute being suspicious of us whenever we did something kind or loving towards you. I find it quite hilarious and sweet on how much you care for your job since you felt overprotective of that emerald. You probably thought we were dangerous people, did you?"** Kathy said with warmth in her tone.

Her friend blushed in embarrassment over that sentence. He didn't say anything but nodded his head slowly. Kathy blushed even more as she smiled wider.

"**Hehehe, see? You were just adorable whenever you did that. You were always such a shy person, buddy. But...that is what I like about you. Despite your independent and stubborn nature, you still secretly cared for me and for my mom without saying your feelings out loud. You've always looked after me and took care of me. And...and that was why I like you. I...I actually had a big crush on you for a while now since we've been living together in your island. I only wish that we could stay together forever as best friends. I'm not sure if we'll...you know like...er...'date' each other when we're older, but...I would like it very much if you wanted the two of us to stay together for the rest of our lives. We...we would be very happy together. I can feel it. You...you mean so much to me, buddy. I wish that you could feel the same. I would be honored to be your best friend for life. We could become partners in the future. Protecting your island and your emerald forever and ever. I...I would be very satisfied with that as my life as long as I get to be with you,"** Kathy confessed with a tender look on her face.

Her red friend felt like his heart is going to swell up in shock and happiness as he heard this confession. His eyes kept on blinking, and his mouth was open wide as he stared at Kathy's soft, twinkling eyes. Kathy was smiling widely while blushing a lot. Kathy then spoke these last few words softly while squeezing her friend's hands gently.

"**...I love you..." **Kathy said gently while the last part of her sentence was muted out.

Her strange, red friend gasped loudly as he stared intensely into Kathy's calm eyes. Slowly, her friend's face looked very ecstatic. He had the biggest smile on his face, and his eyes were wide and sparkling. While wearing a happy face, he fell down on his knees in front of her while Kathy still held his hands. He felt really confident in telling Kathy his secret now.

"**Kathy...I...I..."** the red friend said softly while beaming. Kathy beamed back as she waited for him to say something. Meanwhile, in the background, the people are shouting loudly as they are counting down from 10 before the fireworks show begins. While wearing a fond look, Kathy stared at her friend, waiting for his reply. **"3! 2! 1!"** the crowd shouted below in the town. But before that happened...

SCCCAAAAAROOOOONKOOOOO!

In a moment, Kathy's ears heard a strange sound before she fell unconscious.

…...

…...

…...

"**Unnnngh...Wha-….What happened?"** Kathy said quietly while lying down face-first on the floor of the gazebo. Her head felt fuzzy as she was waking up from her unconsciousness. She put her hand on her head as she got up on her knees. She could smell smoke all around her. With some blurriness in her eyes, she looked around her surroundings. She realized that she was now in the middle of the gazebo rather than at the railing. She then notices a huge green emerald almost right in front of her. She gasped and went backwards. She sat down on her bottom and scooted away from the emerald in shock.

_**Wh-What the-! Why is...ACK!**_ Kathy thought before she looked to the left and saw such a horrific sight.

The entire town was in a sea of flames. Fire kept on burning throughout the town as it rises to the top. Kathy was speechless as she stared at the burning town just like she just witnessed a murder. She moved her body onto her knees and looked at the fire in fear and in shock. She can't look away from it. The atmosphere felt hot as the fire kept on burning. Kathy's heart was pounding hard as she just kept watching the fire burn and burn. Slowly, she shakily stood up and looked back at the huge emerald again. While she stared at the emerald, her body moved toward it. She was in a daze. Without thinking, she held the emerald with her hands while staring at it in confusion.

"**What the...Why is this here? How could this emerald..." **Kathy spoke out loud in confusion.

"**Nooo...Kathy...you...you didn't..."** spoke a voice from Kathy's right.

_**AH! OH NO! **_Kathy thought as she panicked. She immediately looked to her right to see that her red friend was on his hands and knees staring at her in shock. Her eyes widened in surprise while her jaw hung open wide. Her friend's eyes were as big as dinnerplates while his mouth hung open as well. Her friend was completely shell-shocked. This was the last thing that he had expected Kathy to do. He couldn't believe the sight that he was seeing. His best friend holding the emerald while a town is burning in the background. All of the trust he had of her were gone the moment that terrifying image entered into his mind.

"**What?! NO! NO! NO! It wasn't me! I didn't do it! The emerald was right here when I had woken up!"** Kathy yelled in panic.

"**How...How could you do this to me, Kathy? I...I thought...that...you..."** the red friend said while still stunned.

"**N-NO! I swear that it wasn't me! Please! Buddy! You've got to believe me!"** Kathy yelled in defense.

"**Why?...Why would you do this, Kathy? I...I trusted you, and you...you went behind my back and...tricked me,"** the red friend said while looking down as he felt hurt, panic, and sadness.

"**No, no, no, no! I didn't trick you! This is all a huge misunderstanding! I...I didn't destroy this town! Why would I do that?!"** Kathy yelled back as she took her hands off the emerald and shook her head.

"'**Why would you do that' you ask?...'WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT' YOU ASK?!"** the red friend said quietly until he shouted in anger while some tears came into his eyes.

"**B-Buddy?"** Kathy muttered softly with wide eyes.

"**IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE A MONSTER! YOU'VE ONLY PRETENDED TO LOVE ME BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO GET CLOSER TO MY EMERALD AND USE IT FOR DESTRUCTION! I KNEW THAT I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU OR YOUR MOTHER! YOU GUYS JUST SET ME UP! I BET YOUR MOTHER WAS IN ON THIS AS WELL! HOW ELSE WOULD YOU GET THE EMERALD AND USE IT WHILE BEING HERE WITH ME?! THIS WAS ALL A TRAP FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!"** the red friend shouted while looking very angry at Kathy.

"**Wh-Wh-WHAT?! NO! NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! I SWEAR!" **Kathy shouted as she jolted back.

"**LIES! YOU HAD PLANNED THIS FROM THE VERY START! YOU HAD BEGGED ME TO COME HERE WHERE I'LL BE AWAY FROM THE EMERALD! YOU'VE USED THIS FESTIVAL TO DISTRACT ME FOR A FEW HOURS WHILE YOUR MOM TOOK THE EMERALD AND BROUGHT IT HERE FOR YOU TO USE IT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD PLANNED TO BE A GUARDIAN IN THE FUTURE! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?! HOW COULD YOU DECEIVE ME?! DID...DID MY FEELINGS NOT MATTER TO YOU AT ALL?!"** the red friend continued to shout loudly while feeling very upset.

"**What?! Of coarse, I care for your feelings! I would never do this!"** Kathy yelled in defense while she placed a hand over her chest.

"**AS IF I WOULD BELIEVE THAT! YOU HAD LIED TO ME! YOU HAD NEVER LOVED ME AT ALL! AFTER ALL THIS TIME WE HAD SPENT TOGETHER, YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND DESTROYED THIS TOWN ON YOUR OWN! I KNEW THAT I COULDN'T TRUST MONSTERS! THEY'RE ALWAYS TERRIBLE! THEY'VE ALWAYS HAD KILLED PEOPLE AND DESTROYED CITIES WITHOUT ANY CARE OR THOUGHT ABOUT OTHERS! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS GOOD MONSTERS AFTER ALL! PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO WANTED TO BE HEROIC AND RIGHTEOUS! BEING ALL GOODIE-TWO SHOES JUST FOR THE SAKE OF GETTING PEOPLE TO LOWER THEIR GUARD AND FOR THEM TO TRUST YOU! I...I...I HATE IT! I HATE YOU, KATHY! I HATE YOUR MOTHER AS WELL! THE BOTH OF YOU ARE AWFUL, HORRIBLE PEOPLE! YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON, KATHY! YOU'LL NEVER BE A GOOD GUARDIAN BECAUSE **_**YOU ARE EVIL**_**! **_**YOU ARE A MONSTER**_**, AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT! I...I...I HATE YOU!"** the red friend screamed while tears came down from his eyes.

_**N-Noo...**_Kathy thought while her body was paralyzed with fear. Her heart felt broken as she heard these terrible, awful, and sad words that her best friend, her crush, had said to her. She felt tears coming down on her face as she felt like crying. _**It's not true. It's not true. It's not true. It's not true. It's not true. It's not true. It's not true. IT'S NOT TRUE! **_Kathy pondered while being in denial out of self-defense.

She then wailed as she couldn't take it anymore.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

-Back In Kathy's Room-

"GASP!" Kathy gasped loudly as she sat straight up from her hammock with sweat and tears in her eyes. She immediately grasped her chest with her right hand while she panted. She stayed like that for minutes as she panted and looked down on her lap. It was still nighttime. She stared at her lap with wide, scared eyes while Blaze kept on sleeping peacefully. _It...It was only a nightmare. It was only a nightmare. That...That didn't happen. It's just a nightmare. _Kathy thought over and over as she tried to calm down. That mantra of hers had always kept her sane whenever **that** particular nightmare showed up in her dreams. It was the worst nightmare out of all of her other nightmares. Because...Because it felt so real. Almost too real. She can't help but have a panic attack over recalling that particular nightmare. After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Kathy then wiped the sweat off her forehead and wiped her eyes. She then put her hand down and stared blankly at her lap. She remembered the hurtful words that was said in her dream and brooded about it.

_I...I really am evil. I am a terrible guardian. I...am a failure. I failed as a guardian and possibly...as a...friend._

Kathy leant back onto her hammock while watching the ceiling. She folded her hands and kept on staring at the ceiling with a frown.

She didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

**Wow, that's twice in a row that I sent out two chapters within the same week! If only that was more possible to make that consistent. Anyways, another chapter done! Hopefully, you guys like this! If so, please R&R like always!**

**P.S. Hmm, I wonder who that strange boy is in those dreams. I mean there is an emerald involved, and it is described as green and huge. Nah, it's probably just another big emerald. But then again it also mentions...an island? Could that be...Nah, we already seen plenty of islands in this story already! What's so special about "that" one anyway? Nothing special at all! That boy probably isn't related to the story anyway! Not at all! Okay, I'll stop joking around! Anyways, on to the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Sky Babylon

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter13: Sky Babylon

-At The Sol Kingdom-

It was around 11 AM in the following morning. The weather is starting to become cloudy today. There were some predications that it will rain later in the day. However, that sort of thing doesn't matter to the tyrants residing in the Sol Kingdom. Dr. Eggman Nega had busied himself throughout the past two days in building the new mech that Battra had commanded him to make. He was in the main control room the entire time in the past few days. His robots had assisted him in making the huge robot. He had heard that Blaze and Kathy had destroyed more of his forces on Birth Island and Lagos Island. More of his air fleet were also destroyed. Although he found it quite irritating that one of Battra's minions was the cause of one of his airships to be destroyed. When he complained to Battra about it, Battra just shrugged it off by saying casually,_ "Hey, it's your robots' fault that they were too stupid to avoid the attack! My monsters were just doing their own thing. I have no control on how they behave. So, I'm not mad at all at what they did. They're mindless, heartless beings without any awareness of their surroundings. They only act on their instincts, not by conscious thought like yours truly. So, quit your whining and get back to work!"_.

_Grrrr. What an annoying, troublesome pest!_ Dr. Eggman Nega pondered as he remembered that little speech._ He thinks he is so almighty that he has more powerful, capable forces on his side! How dare he thinks that my forces couldn't handle it! Sure, my forces were caught off guard yesterday since Blaze got to Lagos Island so suddenly, and that my forces didn't have time to prepare for a counter-attack. But once I had given more orders to the rest of my forces in Sky Babylon and in Magma Island, my defenses will be ready to deal with anything Blaze could throw at them! Well, except for...anything Kathy throws at them. But still! I have faith that I will become victorious in my revenge at the two girls once my new creation is complete!_

With that thought, Dr. Eggman Nega kept on working on his new creation with a devious smile on his face. He was very close to getting his new mech done. He is certain he will get it done in the afternoon of today. Once he completed his new mech, he will leave to go to Sky Babylon to face his enemies, Blaze the Cat and Kathy the Moth.

-Meanwhile At Infant Island-

Blaze had already woken up at around 9 AM and had started to do her morning exercises and morning meditations as usual. Blaze can see that Kathy was still sleeping soundly in bed, even when she had finished her morning ritual of the day. After checking up on Kathy again briefly, Blaze then had went to the Sacred Springs to wake up Marine. It was around 11 AM when Blaze had went to the Sacred Springs. She was surprised that Marine was up and talking to her crew while eating some fruit with them. Blaze walked over to the group and greeted them politely.

"Good morning, Marine. I hope you had slept well," Blaze said.

"Morning, Blaze! Yeah, I had slept well. The rest of the crew is okay too!" Marine exclaimed happily. Marine may not be very good when waking up in the morning, but when given enough time, she will come around and get to be her usual hyperactive self.

"Good morning, Blaze!" the crew said in unison while waving their hands at Blaze.

"Good morning to you all as well," Blaze said to the crew with a nod.

"Here, Blaze. I'm sure that you want to check the map to see what island you need to go to next," a crew member replied while holding out the electronic map to Blaze. The crew member, holding the electronic map, was sitting next to Marine. Blaze nodded and walked over to sit next to Marine. She took the map from the crew member and said, "Thank you".

She then turned the map on to check on it. Marine smiled at her and grabbed some more fruit from the pile and gave it to Blaze.

"Do you want some bananas or grapes, Blaze?" Marine asked politely.

"Hmm, grapes sound fine to me. Thank you," Blaze replied as she decided to grab a grape vine from Marine.

"Your welcome, Blaze! Hey, by the way, Blaze, where is Kathy? Is she awake yet?" Marine replied happily before asking curiously.

Blaze's eyes widened as Marine mentioned Kathy. Somehow, she thought that a good night's sleep would've made her forget about her jealousy for Kathy. Blaze thought what she felt last night was merely a result of exhaustion taking a toll on her mentality, but it seems that she was wrong. Still, not wanting to get Marine worried, Blaze answered calmly with a neutral expression on her face, "Oh, she's still sleeping. It's okay if she slept in for a few more minutes. She might wake up soon. So, don't worry, Marine. Kathy will be here soon".

Marine frowned a little, but she perked up a few seconds later. "Oh! Okay! I hope she slept well then!" Marine exclaimed with a bright smile.

_Strange. How come Marine is more enthusiastic about Kathy sleeping well more than me? She even frowned a little when she heard that Kathy isn't up yet. …...Ugh. Why do I even bother with this anyway? It's not as if I'M STILL HERE you know! _Blaze brooded while frowning some more. She then focused on her electronic map to distract herself from more jealous thoughts. Marine doesn't notice this as she was busy talking to the crew members some more and eating her morning meal.

_Oh, it's not as if__** I**__ do all the work here or anything! Clearly, __**Kathy **__had been working__** very hard**__ too!_ Blaze thought sarcastically as she frowned some more. She couldn't concentrate on her map, but she didn't care as she brooded some more. _I know that she doesn't get any praise for any of the work that she does and neither do I, but how come does Kathy get more recognition and care than I do?! It feels like she gets more support from others rather than me. Yes, she is taking care of us, but don't these knuckleheads here realize that **I'm** the one who is going to restore the kingdom to its rightful state?! Kathy may be helping me, but she isn't going to be the one who will save the kingdom! It'll be me! I've saved this kingdom many more times than Kathy ever did! This is Kathy's first time saving the world for Pete's sake! There is no need for such undeserving recognition! "Kathy must be so strong since she's a monster. Look at her! She's so nice and thoughtful! She takes care of us! She cares for our needs! Isn't she just the sweetest?!" UGH! IT'S SO RIDICULOUS!_

Without thinking, Blaze slammed her head onto the electronic map in frustration. Luckily, Marine and the crew didn't notice it as they were still busy talking to themselves. _I take care of these guys way longer than Kathy ever did. I take care of the kingdom's citizens' needs way more than Kathy ever did. And I will take care of this dimension __**way more **__than Kathy will ever do since__** she is leaving this place**__! So, why can't I ever! Ever!_ _…..._

"Get any respect for all the hard work that I do every single day?" Blaze muttered quietly while having her electronic map on her forehead.

"Huh? Did you say something, Blaze?" Marine asked while looking at Blaze curiously.

_AH!_ Blaze thought as she quickly got the electronic map off of her forehead. She looked at Marine with a surprised expression as she replied quickly, "I-I'm fine!".

"Uh, are you sure, Blaze? You don't sound fine to me," Marine replied with a small frown. She felt worried for Blaze.

Blaze shook her head and looked neutral again as she answered calmly, "I really am fine, Marine. There is no need for you to worry about me".

Marine frowned a little more before she gave in to Blaze's request and focused on talking to her crew mates some more. Blaze sighed and looked back on the map again._ I really need to focus here. It's pointless to keep being jealous now. Saving the world is more important here than my feelings. Let's see here. The closest island that has a Sol Heart in it is... Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!_ Blaze brooded before she stared at one place on the electronic map that she dreaded the most.

Sky Babylon.

She remembered Sky Babylon. She went there once with Sonic, Tails, and Marine, and she hated the place. It's an island that floats very high in the sky. As beautiful the place is, its beauty is lost on Blaze as she was forced to run onto roads that are miles high up in the air. She could've easily died if she fell to her death. It was really a miracle that she survived the trip on that one adventure. She had sworn in her heart that she will **never **visit that death trap of an island again. But...here she was. Watching a sky-blue heart blinking on top of the floating island, taunting her very existence.

_Kathy...I hate you so much right now. You just __**had**__ to keep on insisting that we need all of the seven Sol Hearts to beat Battra, didn't you? You __**knew**__ that one of these hearts will be on a floating island, didn't you? Why couldn't we just skip this one? It shouldn't matter, right? It's just__** one**__ Sol Heart. We could beat Battra no problem, right? …...Sigh. We have to go there, don't we? Ugh. This had already put me in a bad mood. What a way to start a morning. _Blaze brooded as she frowned deeper. She slowly put her electronic map down on her lap and gazed on the grass for a while.

"Hey, Blaze? Did you find out where the next Sol Heart is already? Well? Where is it?" Marine asked curiously while pulling onto Blaze's sleeve for a bit.

"Sky Babylon," Blaze answered in a dead-pan tone.

"Huh? Sky What?" Marine replied while feeling confused at the name.

"Sky Babylon. You remember, don't you? That one time when you, Sonic, Tails, and I had went on an adventure together and had went to that floating island in the sky?" Blaze said again while looking Marine with a bored expression.

"..." Marine didn't say anything. She was busy remembering that adventure while having a thoughtful expression on her face. When she finally did remember, Marine exclaimed with a surprised expression.

"Oh! That place! I remember now! Man, you really looked like you were about to throw up while we were there! Hehehehehehe!" Marine exclaimed happily while giggling at the end.

_Of coarse, she would have remembered __**that**__ part._ Blaze thought while rolling her eyes in annoyance. She decided to move on from it and continued on by saying, "Yeah, that place. That is where the next Sol Heart will be. Unfortunately or fortunately in your case, you and your crew can't make it there with your ship. I think that only Kathy and I are going to be the only ones traveling there today".

"Aw, man! Really?! Again?! That sucks! I was so hoping that my crew mates and I would have the chance to explore that cool place again!" Marine exclaimed in disappointment while pouting a little.

_Umm...didn't__** you**__ felt scared of falling off from that place when you got there too? I know that you had panicked a little while trying to stand still on that floating island. _Blaze pondered while reminiscing the time Marine had panicked while trying to stand still on the floating island after Blaze had accidently bumped into her. Marine then shook her disappointment off with a small smile as she said, "Aw, well, I guess that you and Kathy are going to have all the fun to yourselves again! I'm sure that it'll go well this time! What's the worst that could happen?".

_You just had to say it, didn't you?_ Blaze thought with annoyance as she narrowed her eyes at Marine. Marine then frowned as then asked, "Hey, is Kathy here yet? It's been thirty minutes now, and she hadn't made it to the Sacred Springs yet. Is she ever going to get up?".

Blaze's eyes widened for a second as she realized that it had been thirty minutes already. She never thought that she had been in her thoughts for a long time while looking up the next location of the Sol Pendant. She guessed that she was really out of it today. _Ugh. I blame Kathy for this. _Blaze brooded while frowning at her lap.

Blaze then replied coolly, "Oh, relax, Marine. Kathy wants to sleep in. It's not a big deal. It's not it's going to be the end of the world if Kathy doesn't show up".

"Yeah, I guess so, but wouldn't she be here by now? I'm sure that even Kathy knows that you want to save the other islands from those monsters and robots. She knows how much you care about your kingdom. Shouldn't Kathy at least be waking up by now?" Marine replied while feeling worried and confused.

_Hmm...she's right. How come Kathy isn't up right now? I know that yesterday Kathy woke up late, but that was just twenty minutes from 11 AM. It's about 11: 35 AM right now. When I woke up at 9 AM, I saw that Kathy was sleeping soundly. I checked at Kathy's room later at about 10: 55 to see if she is still there, and she was. I'm certain that she's still sleeping there, but why for this long I wonder? Maybe I'm just overthinking things. It's no big deal, right? _Blaze pondered while having a finger under her chin.

"It's alright, Marine. Kathy will show up and apologize for sleeping in again. I'm sure of it," Blaze replied to Marine confidently.

-One Hour Later-

_WHEN IS SHE EVER GOING TO WAKE UP?!_ Blaze thought in irritation while she's busy walking back and forth in the Sacred Springs. Blaze figured that Kathy might have at least had a bad time sleeping last night and decided to get some more sleep in. Blaze had thought that maybe Kathy would've woken up by noon, but it is thirty minutes now since then. Blaze had been patient and a bit understanding of Kathy for a while now this morning, but she couldn't take it anymore. It's not as if she wanted to go to Sky Babylon that badly. Clearly, the opposite! But since Kathy is delaying the dreaded trip even more, it frustrates Blaze so much that she can't get it over with now. _That's it! I'm going to wake her up whether she wanted to or not! If she complains about it, then I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! I'm tired of it! I'm tired of her lazy excuses of her behavior! She may be all nice, warm, and friendly, but she needs to do her job and act as a serious heroine! Heck, perhaps even a serious **guardian** for once!_ Blaze brooded as she threw her hands in the air in frustration and stood still for bit. She then decided to turn sharply and stomp through the Sacred Springs toward the exit of the cave. She is heading towards Kathy's room now.

Meanwhile, Kathy had still been awake this entire time while lying on her hammock. She didn't sleep for the rest of the night after that nightmare. Whenever Blaze had woken up and came back to check on her, Kathy would pretend to be asleep. She didn't want Blaze to know that she's awake and ask her questions as to why she's up. She just wanted to be alone in the quiet, small room with her thoughts. Right now, Kathy is lying on her right side with her eyes open halfway. She was frowning, but her mouth was covered by her hand in the lying position. She can't help but brood such depressing thoughts.

_What even is the point of protecting this dimension if I'll leave anyway? No one will miss me. I should have just let Blaze do all the work in the beginning and let her go to the branch family of the Mothra Clan to have them help her instead. I...I don't have any interest in saving this world anyhow. I'm just a terrible guardian anyway. I don't work hard. I let others do all the planning and whatnot. All I'm ever good at is my powers. I can fly super fast. I can fight very well with the Sol Pendant and with the Sol Hearts. I'm super strong. I even have radioactive energy beams for crying out loud! ….But none of that matters if people still get hurt or die. I have all of the power in the world, yet I'm not successful in using it as others had expected me to. Even with all this power, I'm still useless. I don't know anything of the outside world, and I don't even know how to be a heroine at all! All I am is just a clueless, naïve, little girl who is a monster trapped in a modern world where no one cares for monsters or even loves them. I only became a heroine of some kind because of my mother. But...since she's not here anymore, then...what's the point? …...I really am an evil monster. I'm really letting all those people to die because...because...I have no interest into saving them. I'm...I'm...such a failure._

Kathy then hears loud stomping coming from the stairs with Blaze yelling, "Kathy!" Kathy moaned quietly as she puts her hands over her depressed face. She really didn't like the sound of that. _This isn't going to be good._ Kathy brooded as she sighed. Blaze soon got down from the stairs with fury written on her face. She quickly moved to Kathy's hammock and shook Kathy violently.

"Kathy! Kathy! Get up right now! It's 12:30 PM! You've really overslept this time! I don't have time to waste right now! And I don't have any time for your excuses!" Blaze yelled while shaking Kathy.

Kathy soon opened her eyes fully and sat up after getting tired of Blaze shaking her. Kathy didn't say anything but stared at Blaze with a bored expression on her face. Blaze frowned as she kept on yelling in frustration, "It's about time, Kathy! Now, get off of your hammock now! We have our next destination to go already! We need to go to Sky Babylon! It's about 45 miles northeast from Central Southern Island! Now, get up, use your Sol Pendant, and get us there right away!".

"..." Kathy still didn't say anything. She kept on staring at Blaze with a vacant expression on her face. Kathy heard what Blaze was saying, but her mind was detached from reality at the moment. She isn't processing the need or the urgency of the situation at the moment. Kathy looked at Blaze with a frown on her face. Blaze kept on looking at Kathy while still wearing an angry expression on her face. Blaze tapped her foot on the ground while waiting for Kathy's response.

"Well?! Are you listening to me or not?!" Blaze asked in agitation.

Kathy instead looked down on her lap while looking depressed. She had nothing to say to Blaze. Feeling even more frustrated, Blaze grabbed Kathy's shoulders and shook them.

"Kathy! Are you listening to me?! We need to go! Get up now!" Blaze yelled while shaking Kathy.

Kathy looked up to Blaze' face. Blaze stopped shaking Kathy while staring at her with fierce eyes. Kathy stared back at Blaze's eyes with bored, vacant eyes. Kathy still had a small frown on her face. Kathy then replied quietly, "Can we just...stay home for today?".

Blaze blanched and released Kathy's shoulders out of shock. "What the-?! Stay?! You want us to stay here and DO NOTHING?! Have you lost your mind?! The world needs saving! AND THE WORLD NEEDS YOU, KATHY! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY 'NO' AND STAY HOME! THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE STILL SUFFERING BECAUSE OF BATTRA, AND YOU ARE PLANNING TO DO NOTHING ABOUT IT AND JUST STAY HOME TO SLEEP IN ALL DAY! WHAT KIND OF A HERO OR HEROINE DOES THAT?! I THOUGHT THAT YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT, KATHY! YOU CAN'T JUST ABANDON THESE PEOPLE! YOU'RE THE GUARDIAN OF THE SOL PENDANT AS WELL AS THE QUEEN OF THE MONSTERS TO YOUR OWN PEOPLE! 'A GODDESSS OF PEACE' FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU SHOULD BE OUT THERE SAVING OTHERS FROM DESTRUCTION AND CHAOS! NOT STAYING AT HOME LIKE AN IRRESPONSIBLE CHILD!" Blaze yelled before she raised her voice in fury. She had lost her temper after Kathy had suggested to her to stay home at the island for the day. She can't afford to waste any more time on this island and watch her dimension get destroyed even further. She needs progress! She needs to take action! She needs to reclaim her throne back! So, she isn't going to put up with any stupid obstacles that will prevent her from getting her kingdom back! If she is going to drag Kathy out of bed and take her by the throat to get to her next destination, she is going to do it without showing any mercy! She had already had a bad start to her morning by learning that the next location is Sky Babylon. Having Kathy not waking up and suggesting her to stay home just made this day all the more infuriating!

"JUST GET UP FROM YOUR HAMMOCK, KATHY! OR SO HELP ME THAT I WILL DO IT MYSELF!" Blaze shouted as she warned Kathy the last time to get out of bed.

Kathy just stared at Blaze with such a blank expression on her face. She looked distant by how the brightness in her eyes had shimmered down immensely. All the color and jovialness she usually has is gone. Slowly, Kathy turned from her seat to sitting on the edge of the hammock. She had her hands on the edge of the hammock as if she was about to get off from it. However, she just stayed there while looking down on the ground with a depressed look on her face.

Blaze frowned deeper as she crossed her arms and looked sternly at Kathy. "Kathy! I'm waiting! I'm not going to stand here all day and wait for you to meticulously get up from your hammock! We're running out of time! Let's move it!" Blaze yelled in frustration.

Kathy opened her mouth a bit, but she didn't say anything. For a few more seconds of nothing happening, Blaze was about to yell again before Kathy said quietly, "Is it really that a big of a deal to you, Blaze? Just...how? How could you live a life only concerned about saving the world? Doesn't...doesn't happiness matter? Doesn't it matter at all? Are we...are we supposed to do our duties as guardians without ever feeling happy?".

Blaze was about to interject to stop Kathy from talking but stopped once she heard what Kathy was saying. Suddenly, her anger vanished for a moment.

"Wh-What?! Just what are you talking about, Kathy?! Of coarse, we'll get happy if we get our jobs done! What are you saying, Kathy?" Blaze replied in a more calmer tone while in confusion.

Kathy shook her head as she continued. "That's not what I'm saying. Don't you ever wanted to do things that you wanted to do for once without sacrificing it for other important matters? Is saving the world or a kingdom more important than personal happiness?" Kathy replied quietly yet soberly.

"Well, uh...um..." Blaze muttered while feeling speechless for once. She stared at Kathy in confusion. _Just what is Kathy talking about anyway?_ Blaze pondered as she stared at Kathy.

"If saving the world is more important to you...then I'm not fit to be a guardian at all. I...I only want to be happy with my life...not...not sacrifice my happiness just to please others. If you think that you're being happy into doing your job, then go save the world yourself. I...I can't do it, Blaze. I don't...(Sigh)…..I don't have that kind of motive to save the world like you do. You should go and find the Sol Hearts yourself. I'm sure that...you'll do fine on your own," Kathy replied in a low, depressed tone of voice.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! YOU WANT **ME** TO GO OUT THERE AND FIGHT THOSE MONSTERS ALL BY MYSELF?! I COULD GET KILLED, YOU KNOW!" Blaze shouted out of shock. She couldn't believe the words that Kathy is saying right now.

"But it is possible for you to just ignore the monsters and robots and grab the remaining Sol Hearts left! You don't need to destroy every enemy you come across! Who cares if a couple of people had died due to those monsters?! You are going to get your kingdom back after we stop Battra! Once Battra is eliminated, you will then have control of all the Sol Emeralds again and command them to destroy all of Batta's monsters! See?! It's much better to leave those islands behind and finish off your journey by confronting Battra instead!" Kathy exclaimed while looking back up at Blaze with an irritated face.

Blaze flinched in surprise. She didn't expect Kathy to argue back so suddenly. Blaze frowned again and yelled back, "But! But! You can't just let Battra's monsters or Dr. Eggman Nega's robots run loose on those islands! Also, what do you mean 'who cares if a couple of people had died'?! I CARE! Just because that those people didn't appreciate you or didn't care for you doesn't give you the right to decide to leave them to die! You're a **hero**! You should **act** like one!".

"I'M NOT A HERO! I'M A MONSTER! I DON'T NEED TO ACT LIKE A HERO SINCE I'M CLEARLY NOT! I'M NOT FIT FOR THAT ROLE! YOU ARE!" Kathy shouted while feeling upset.

"Stop acting childish, Kathy! You **are** a hero! You've promised me that you will help me if I had begged for your assistance! You had helped me before on the other islands! Why can't you just help throughout the entire journey?! We only got two islands left! Two! And you're saying **now **that you've quit?! Just what is going on inside your head, Kathy?! That is something that I want to know!" Blaze yelled while feeling frustrated again.

Kathy just grimaced at Blaze. She clenched onto the edge of the hammock even more tightly. Kathy barred her teeth at Blaze until she looked down again. Kathy's face was in anguish. Her heart felt torn in two. She didn't want to do this, but her heart is being more rebellious lately.

"Why should I help you? I'll only slow you down. After all...I am an evil monster. That is what I really am. What good...am I really if I'm...a monster? I can destroy this world...with just these two hands," Kathy replied quietly in her depressed voice while lifting up her hands for emphasis and looking at them. Kathy paused for a moment until she spoke again, "**...Monsters...can't help...people**. They are only seen by others as destructive and hurtful. No matter how many good deeds that I do, it'll never be enough to convince you that I'm good inside. I'll forever be labeled as evil whether I had harmed others or not! It's...It's the truth. That's why I had said that I'm not a hero because** monsters...can't be heroes**".

Blaze gasped in shock. _Did...Did Kathy said what I think she said?_ Blaze thought while wearing a shocked expression on her face. She was speechless over what Kathy had said. When Kathy saw that Blaze made no further comments, Kathy frowned deeper as she then got off of her hammock and stood still in front of Blaze.

"Just go find a way to go to Sky Babylon on your own, Blaze. I'm done, Blaze. I'm done helping you. You're more capable in saving the world than I am. You don't need my help. It's clear that you can make your own decisions and go on your own way. Besides..." Kathy said calmly while looking at Blaze with a stoic expression on her face.

Blaze's eyes widened when she saw how lifeless Kathy's expression is right now. Blaze was about to comment when Kathy finished saying, "...If I keep on helping you, then I'll only just keep on letting you down. I'll be a terrible friend to you if I keep helping you. I'm done trying to fulfill any expectations from others. I'm done with trying to be a guardian when clearly I'm not even close in being one compared to you. And I'm done...with this stupid adventure. I quit".

Kathy then turned to her left and started to walk towards the stairs. Blaze only stared at Kathy in stunned silence. Kathy gave a look back to Blaze as she added, "I'm not going to Sky Babylon with you, Blaze. I'm not. End of story".

Kathy then looked back and climbed the stairs to the main cave junction. Blaze watched Kathy go up the stairs for a few more seconds before deciding to follow her. "Kathy! Kathy! Hey! Come back! Come back here and talk to me!" Blaze yelled as she quickly followed Kathy up the stairs. Blaze saw Kathy leave the main cave by going into one of the junctions. Blaze followed Kathy while yelling her name over and over again. However, Kathy didn't listen. She kept on walking forward. Kathy soon got out of the caves and kept on walking down the hill that is next to the cave. Blaze soon got out of the cave as well. She looked around for where Kathy went to. She soon spotted Kathy walking through a forest. She soon picked up the pace and started to run towards Kathy. Kathy looked back and saw Blaze running towards her. Kathy decided to use her wings to fly away from Blaze. Kathy flew as fast as she could to get away from Blaze. Blaze saw this and decided to speed up. Blaze was now boosting to Kathy. Blaze tried to get Kathy's attention again by shouting to her.

"KATHY! HEY! COME BACK! WE SHOULD TALK ABOUT THIS! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE!" Blaze shouted while running to her.

Kathy yelled back, "I'm sorry, Blaze! I'm sorry that I can't be a help to you!".

Blaze soon saw that Kathy is flying even higher as Kathy is about to head toward the sky. Blaze quickly yelled, "Kathy! Please! Don't go! Don't go on without me! Take me with you! Let's go to Sky Babylon together! Please!".

"I'm leaving! Goodbye, Blaze! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that I can't help you!" Kathy yelled back while looking sad as she flew even faster to the sky. Blaze soon stopped running once she saw that Kathy is too high up for her to catch up to her. As she stood in the middle of the forest, she sees Kathy flying away from Infant Island. Kathy lets out a few screeches of sadness in her Kaiju tongue.

SCREEEEEEEEE! KIIIIOOOOOOO!

Blaze frowned further in sadness as she watched Kathy leave.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Blaze watched Kathy's beautiful wings as they flap graciously through the high sky above. Blaze soon felt guilty of her behavior that she had displayed to Kathy earlier. _Ohhh...maybe I was acting too harsh back there. It was pretty selfish of me to be so demanding of Kathy. I probably wasn't being fair to her. If I knew that she was suffering mentally, then maybe I would've..._

Blaze pondered until she realized that Kathy had left her on the island and isn't coming back. Blaze frowned further as felt discouraged by these events. "Great. It seems that Kathy isn't going to come back and help me get to Sky Babylon now that she had left without me. I guess that I'm going to have to rely on Marine and her crew to get me to Sky Babylon. I know that there is an island that leads to Sky Babylon. So, if I use the transporter on that small island, I would be able to get up to Sky Babylon. I'm just going to ask the Coconut Crew to take me to that small island. Ugh. This day keeps getting worse and worse. First, I'm heading towards Sky Babylon, next, Kathy doesn't wake up in time, then, Kathy suggests that we stay here at her island for today, and after that, Kathy gives up and flies away while leaving me behind on this island. Man...this really isn't my day," Blaze said to herself while looking down to the ground.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Blaze told Marine and the Coconut Crew what had happened. They were all shocked that Kathy had left without saying a word to them. They were also surprised that Kathy didn't tell Blaze where she was going. In a way, the whole group felt worried for Kathy. They wished that they could've helped her in some way. Marine could only guess that Kathy is hurting emotionally. Marine wishes that she could've been more of a help to Kathy if she found out that she was struggling. Still, she figured that it's best to leave Kathy be and focus on helping Blaze now that Kathy is gone.

"Don't worry, Blaze! My crew will help you get Sky Babylon in no time! Come on, guys! Let's all go to the ship and set sail to the tiny island that neighbors the floating island! What do you all say, guys?!" Marine exclaimed with determination in her tone.

The Coconut Crew looked at each other and then shrugged casually as they realized that Marine had a point. As much as it is a disappointment that Kathy had left, they shouldn't stay discouraged forever since Blaze needs them right now.

One of the crew members said to Marine and Blaze, "Alright, we're in. Blaze, it's okay. We got your back. Marine is right. We should go on board our ship and go to Sky Babylon the old-fashioned way. Perhaps we can go to the same place where you and Marine had been before on your adventure with Sonic and Tails. Come on. Let's go".

Blaze nodded as she replied, "Agreed".

With that plan in mind, Blaze, Marine, and the Coconut Crew soon got on board the ship and set sail toward the next destination on the electronic map.

Meanwhile, Kathy was just flying by herself high in the sky. She doesn't know where she's at, but she doesn't care at the moment. She wanted to be by herself. She couldn't stay at her home since Blaze will keep on insisting that they should go together to Sky Babylon. She knew that she couldn't hide from Blaze. She needed some way to escape. Even though Kathy knew in her heart that she's being a coward and being irresponsible, she just can't help but run away. She wishes that she could help without feeling useless or inadequate, but she can't do it. She doesn't have the drive enough to keep going forward while weighing these emotions in her heart. She thought that she was loyal. She thought that she was dependable. She thought that she was faithful to the end with her promises. But...in the end, it seems that she was wrong. Maybe it was just her justifying her own character in order to make herself feel good about helping Blaze and her problems. Maybe she was just using the opportunity that Kathy had to make herself a hero that could save anyone due to her raw powers. Maybe...she was just trying to salvage her ruined reputation that Battra had inflicted on her and on her mother. And maybe...she was trying to hide her own weaknesses and her imperfections from herself and from others so that she would have appeared to be capable and strong. All she ever wanted was acceptance. And if it meant being helpful and being strong to others in order to get that acceptance, then she must act like that she knows what's she doing in order to earn it. Kathy frowned to herself due to this realization.

_I...am really pathetic, aren't I? _Kathy brooded as she felt ashamed of herself. So, it was true. She really was just doing this out of selfishness. Not out of purity or righteousness. But only for herself and not for others. _Maybe...Maybe that was why my fighting skills with the Sol Pendant were weak this whole time. I was only saving the world out of selfishness. Not because I cared for others or for Blaze. But just for myself. …...I'm really no different from Battra._

Kathy grimaced at the thought. It sickened her that she is just as bad as Battra in her own way. She wished that she could do something to stop this or to salvage this, but she knew that she already dug very deep into this mistake. So, why bother fixing it when it's already been done with? Kathy then knew what must be done.

_I may have done a mistake...but I'm going to finish what I've started in the beginning. I'm going to save this world one last time before I leave for good, and I'm going to do that while finishing my mistake. It's my choice to make, even it is wrong. I have to bear my mistake to the end. And I'll do it for my mother's sake._

Kathy brooded as she then made her decision. She flew even faster in the sky, except this time, she's looking around for a floating island. She's planning to go to Sky Babylon to search for the Sol Heart.

It took about ten minutes for Kathy to find something related to a floating island. When she finally saw the island in the distance, she breathed a sigh of relief seeing that she found the island all by herself. To be fair, a floating island is probably the easiest island to spot in this dimension. Kathy soon smiled to herself as she flew closer and closer to the island. Before she could get there, she then notices more of Dr. Eggman Nega's Air Force a few miles away from the floating island. The jets look modern with two laser blasters on each side of the wings. _Hmm, this must be Dr. Eggman Nega's last defense. He must be running out of aircrafts to send out. Heh, lucky for me then! I guess now that Blaze isn't here, I can finally let loose and fight even rougher now!_ Kathy thought as she smirked as she felt confident again after brooding to herself for a while now.

She flew faster and faster towards the floating island. The robots in the modern-looking jets noticed Kathy and turned their jets around to attack Kathy. The jets started firing their blue lasers at Kathy. Kathy dodges the lasers quickly by flying left and right. She then fired her energy beams at the jets and destroyed some of them. The other jets flew away to dodge some of the attacks that Kathy had made. The jets kept on firing more lasers at Kathy. She did take a few hits of the lasers, but she knew that they were ineffective against her due to her skin's internally strong defense. There were some sparks coming off from her body, but she shook them off and kept on firing her energy beams at the jets. She destroyed several more of the jets. The jets and Kathy kept on attacking and dodging each other for several minutes, but Kathy is not holding back this time. She was destroying the fleet very quickly now that she doesn't have to worry about Blaze getting hit with the lasers. The remaining jets soon tried to fly down to avoid getting hit by Kathy's energy beams. Kathy then decided to fly down as well to chase after them. Kathy soon grabbed her Sol Gems out and flew even faster towards the surviving jets. Without warning, Kathy then flew above one of the jets and smashed it with her Sol Gems. The jet exploded due to that powerful attack. Kathy then flew to another jet and punched straight through it. It exploded too. Kathy kept on bashing and punching through the jets without any trouble. All of the jets had exploded, and the broken parts fell into the ocean. Kathy soon flew in place as she watched the debris of the jets fall into the ocean below. Kathy smiled in satisfaction. She knew that beating the jets would be easier now since she doesn't have to protect Blaze. She had been holding back, but it was only for Blaze's protection.

Kathy then frowned at that._ If it was this easy, then why couldn't I do it while I was protecting Blaze? Was Blaze...really holding me back? If I was so cautious about getting her hurt, then why didn't I..._

Kathy then looked sad as she brooded some more. _Of coarse...it was inevitable that Blaze had gotten hurt in the first place. It was because I wasn't giving it my all while fighting those monsters yesterday. Why didn't I fight harder yesterday? Shouldn't I be bold and take risks when I'm protecting someone? Do I really care about Blaze? Hmmm..._

Kathy sighed and put her Sol Gems back to her pendant. She shook her head and tried to stop thinking about those thoughts. She decided to fly towards the floating island.

Meanwhile, Blaze, Marine, and the Coconut Crew had arrived to the small island near Sky Babylon. They were sailing through the ocean for about 30 minutes. The Coconut Crew had anchored their ship near the small island. A few crew members stayed on board of the ship while a few of them joined with Blaze and Marine on the island. They were searching for the transporter that would be the shortcut to Sky Babylon. The first time that Blaze and Marine got on to the floating island was when the island itself was sitting on top of the ocean like a regular island. They needed some special tablets to make the island float up again. Now that the island is permanently floating in the sky. Blaze's guards from her kingdom came to the small island next to Sky Babylon to create a transporter that is a shortcut to the floating island. Blaze knew that one of these days that she would be forced to go back to Sky Babylon whether she liked it or not. So, she's glad that she made these plans ahead of time. She was near the transporter after searching for it in ten minutes. Once she got closer to the transporter, she looked back and said to Marine and to her crew, "I think that it is time for us to part ways. Marine, please stay here. Don't follow me. The crew should look after you in the meantime. Are we clear, everyone?".

"Yes, ma'am!" the crew said while saluting Blaze.

"Yes, Blaze," Marine said with a disappointed tone.

"Good. Now, stay here while I go and destroy Dr. Eggman Nega's robots and Battra's monsters by myself. I'm going to find the next Sol Heart as well. It might take a few hours, so, keep yourselves busy until then," Blaze said while she nodded to the group.

"Understood, Blaze!" the crew exclaimed.

"Alright, we'll stay here. Just please be safe. I know that your wounds had been patched up, but please try not to get into too much trouble this time. I don't like it when I see you get hurt. I worry about you, Blaze. Please stay safe for me," Marine said calmly while looking a little worried.

Blaze gasped a little at that. Marine almost just sounded like Kathy there. Blaze felt even more guilty for being too irrational towards Kathy earlier. She would've guessed that Kathy would've cared for her own safety seeing how worried she was yesterday evening. Still, she shook these feelings off since she knew that it will distract her from her mission. Instead, she replied to Marine, "Alright. I will. Thanks for your concern, Marine. Anyways, I'm leaving now. I'll see you guys later when I get back".

The whole group then said "Goodbye!" once Blaze stepped onto the teleporter. The machine then sent Blaze to the floating island above. She stepped out of the other transporter and scanned her surroundings. The place looked wrecked as there are fires going around; the architecture was crumbled; there was rubble everywhere; there were some bases on some sections of the floating island; there were lots of robots scouting the island; and there were more flying monsters in the sky. She can see some monsters destroying more of the island as they knocked down some walls and pillars or had set them on fire. However, it seems that the monsters weren't anything new this time. Blaze could see more Rodan monsters and apparently more Kamacuras monsters. She can definitely see the Kamacuras monsters flying really fast in the sky. They also appear to be bigger than the ones she saw on Infant Island.

_Hmm...it seems that Battra must have made these monsters stronger. Why else would he use these monsters twice? Unless he really means business this time. Well, unfortunately, I can't attack the monsters if they keep on flying in the sky like that. I suppose I'll have to deal with Dr. Eggman Nega's robots this time. It looks like I really am going to follow Kathy's advice after all. Hmmm...Kathy. What are you doing right now, I wonder?_ Blaze pondered while she started running through the ruins of Sky Babylon.

Meanwhile, Kathy was flying through the sky above the floating island. She could see the damage that the monsters did as there were broken pillars and broken stone buildings. She also saw some bases that the robots had built. She soon had spotted some Rodan and Kamacuras monsters flying around. She decided to start killing them in order to give this place some peace finally. She fired her energy beams at the Rodan monsters to get their attention. The sparks and fire came off from the monsters' bodies. They cried in pain and in anger.

AAAARRRRRROOOOOUUUUGGGGHHHHEEEEUUUUUUGGGGHHH!

The Rodan monsters turned around and started to fly towards Kathy. The Kamacuras monsters also saw that the Rodan monsters were flying toward Kathy. So, they communicated to each other to go join the Rodan monsters for assistance.

SCCCHHHREEEEEECH! SCHHHHRRREEEEEEECH! HIIIIIIISSTH!

They soon flew closer toward to the Rodan monsters for assistance. They were also ready to fight their enemy in self-defense. Kathy soon made her first attack by firing more energy beams at the Rodan monsters. The monsters took the hits of the energy beams and had sparks coming from them. They attacked back by firing their heat beams out of their mouths. Kathy dodged most of the heat beams but did got hit by some of them. Sparks and explosions came from her body at the contact of the heat beams on her body. Kathy kept on firing her energy beams back at the Rodan monsters to attack them further. Some of the Rodan monsters dodged by flying down to avoid the attacks while some of them got hit by them. As the Rodan monsters got more hits from Kathy's energy beams, they soon exploded into dark particles. The rest of the Rodan monsters soon attacked back from under Kathy by firing their heat beams again. Kathy didn't react enough to dodge the attacks from under her. So, she got hit by more heat beams and got her body covered in sparks. Kathy cringed as she got hurt a little by the attacks. She flew away to get out of the monsters' attacking range. While she tried to fly away, the Kamacuras monsters soon ambushed her by hitting her with their claws. Kathy screeched in pain as she got hit by the sharp claws of the Kamacuras monsters.

KIIIIIIIOOOOOOO! SCCRRREEEEEEEEE! SCRREEEEEEEE! KIIIIOOOOOO!

Kathy continued being knocked around by the Kamacuras monsters. Although she tried to attack back with her energy beams, the Kamacuras monsters were faster in dodging them and kept on attacking Kathy back with their claws. Kathy still kept on screeching in pain.

SCRRREEEEEEEE! KIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile, Blaze was boosting through some robots on the ground below. She was able to destroy two of the bases on Sky Babylon with her fire powers. She was doing well in destroying Dr. Eggman Nega's army by putting them on fire, boosting through them, or kicking them very hard. She had destroyed weak robots as well as strong ones as she ran through the ruins of Sky Babylon. It was a few minutes later that she heard Kathy's cries of pain.

KIIIIIOOOOOOOO! SCCCRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!

Blaze suddenly stopped in her tracks once she heard those cries. She couldn't believe it. Kathy had really did came here to Sky Babylon after all! _But why? Why would she be here anyway? _Blaze pondered while standing still and looking up at the sky to find Kathy. Blaze soon found Kathy as she saw her getting hit by the Kamacuras monsters. Blaze can't help but wince a little while watching Kathy getting hurt. Blaze gritted her teeth as she thought. _Come on, Kathy! You can do it!_

Kathy may not understand it, but she suddenly felt encouraged to keep on trying harder. Kathy then quickly took out her Sol Gems from her pendant and used them to teleport herself out of the Kamacuras monsters' sight. The monsters soon became confused as they couldn't find Kathy anywhere. Kathy was higher above the Kamacuras monsters. She also saw that the Rodan monsters had flew towards the Kamacuras monsters to join them in their group. The Rodan and Kamacuras monsters communicated to each other.

AAAARRRROOOUUUUGGGGHHHHEEEEUUUGGHHH! SCCCHHHHRREEEECH! HIIIIIISSSSSSTH!

While the monsters were busy looking around and communicating with each other, Kathy quickly took her chance to fight back. She then took out her white Sol Heart and used her Sol Gems to give the heart a gold necklace. She then wore the necklace with the Sol Heart and commanded her Sol Gems to turn herself invisible. After that, she then flew down very fast and readied herself to punch through one of the Kamacuras monsters. As the Kamacuras monster turned its back around, Kathy used her Sol Gems to punch right through the monster. Immediately, the monster exploded into dark particles after having a hole through its body. The other Kamacuras monsters cried out in surprise.

SCHHRRREEEEECH! SCCCHHHRRRRREEEEEECH! SCCCCCHHHRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEECH!

_Yes! I knew that you could do it, Kathy! Now, keep going! _Blaze thought as she smiled a little, seeing that Kathy is fighting back.

Kathy then flew back up to prepare herself for another attack. _Okay, Kathy. I know that you hadn't been fighting hard enough lately, but that ends now! I can't just let them beat me up so easily! I need to fight harder! _Kathy pondered as she prepared herself for her next move.

Kathy then flew to another Kamacuras monster and punched it very hard with her Sol Gems. The monster also exploded into dark particles. Without any hesitation, Kathy very quickly punched through each and every Kamacuras monster flying in the sky. The monsters tried to attack back in self-defense, but Kathy was too quick as she flew around each of them and punched them. The monsters even tried to escape by flying away, but Kathy easily caught up to the surviving monsters and destroyed them as well. The Rodan monsters felt confused as to why the Kamacuras monsters are disappearing. They could see something attacking the monsters, but they couldn't tell what it was. So, they tried to attack it by firing their heat beams at it. Kathy noticed the heat beam attacks and quickly dodged them. However, the rest of the Kamacuras monsters got hit by the heat beams and got destroyed as a result. Kathy can see that all of the Kamacuras monsters got destroyed.

_Well, so much for being stronger than the previous monsters._ Blaze thought as she saw had easily Kathy had defeated those Kamacuras monsters.

Kathy then turned around and locked on to the Rodan monsters ahead of her. She then flew towards them while firing her energy beams. The Rodan monsters got hit by the energy beams. They fired back with their own heat beams. This time, Kathy soon dodged the heat beams by flying down just like they did when she attacked them with her energy beams. She then flew up under one of the Rodan monsters and punched him very hard in the stomach with her Sol Gems. She kept on punching him and the Rodan monster let out a painful cry.

AAAARRRROOOUUUUGGHHHHEEEEUUUUGGGHHH!

The Rodan monster soon exploded into dark particles as a result. The Rodan monsters cried in grief as they saw that their fellow companion had been killed. However, Kathy didn't stop attacking them. While they were crying in grief, Kathy quickly used her energy beams and her Sol Gems to attack each of the Rodan monsters. She showed them no mercy as she punched them and fired her powerful lasers at them. The Rodan monsters were covered in sparks and explosions as the energy beams hit them. They tried to dodge and fly away from Kathy's attacks, but Kathy was able to hurt them by flying to them very fast and punch right through them. The remaining Rodan monsters let out a cry before they exploded into dark particles.

AAAAARRRRRRROOOOOOOUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHEEEEUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!

Kathy was now flying in the middle of the air where the last Rodan monsters used to be. She was breathing heavily as she looked around to see if there were more monsters. She didn't see any. She supposed that there could be more monsters around the place. So, she used her Sol Gems to turn herself back to normal by being visible again. She placed her Sol Gems back to her pendant. She is ready to fight more monsters on her way. She decided to head down to the ground level to see if there is a Sol Heart around. She flew down to the ground. Once she got to the ground, she walked around for a bit before she heard Blaze calling out to her.

"Kathy! Kathy! There you are!" Blaze yelled as she was running towards Kathy.

Kathy jolted as she turned around in surprise. She had forgotten that Blaze wanted to come to Sky Babylon today. She hadn't expected Blaze to come here with ease either. As Kathy looked at Blaze running towards her, she can't help but feel guilty for abandoning her earlier. She didn't mean to leave her. She just wanted to be alone at the time. Still, Kathy feels even more guilty as she realized that she might be only helping Blaze only for her own self-worth. She didn't help Blaze out of compassion after all. Kathy frowned as she looked down out of shame. _I thought...I thought that I really did care for you. How else am I feeling so ready to leave this dimension when this adventure is over? If I did care for you, then I would feel upset that I'm leaving behind a good friend. I'm...I'm so sorry, Blaze. _Kathy brooded as she stood still while feeling ashamed of herself.

Blaze saw that Kathy was looking sad. When Blaze finally got close to Kathy, she immediately placed her hand onto Kathy's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Kathy...what's wrong? Why do you feel upset?" Blaze asked gently.

Kathy didn't say anything. Blaze soon changed the subject a little. "Listen, Kathy. I'm...I'm sorry that I've driven you away like that earlier today. I...I was just in a bad mood this morning. I didn't realize that Sky Babylon was the next destination for our search for the Sol Hearts. I just hate this place, and I acted out of line by putting my frustration onto this place against you. I...I really wasn't mad at you personally. I was just upset that we had to go to this stupid place. I hate heights, and that is enough reason for me to hate this place. I'm...I'm sorry that I took my anger out on you like that. I'm very sorry, Kathy. Please forgive me," Blaze apologized while looking down to the ground.

Kathy slowly looked at Blaze on her left side. She still had a sad look on her face. In a way, she kind of deserved being yelled at since she refused to help Blaze like she's supposed to. It was her job to take care of Blaze and to fulfill her needs. However, Kathy had abandoned her today. So, she feels that she is the one who should be apologizing here.

"No, Blaze. You're wrong. I'm the one who's sorry here. You had every right to be angry at me since I hadn't tried to help you today. I was out of it today, but...that's no excuse for me to ignore your needs. I'm sorry for letting you down, Blaze," Kathy apologized quietly.

"Wait. What? You were 'out of it' today? Are you feeling alright, Kathy? Did something happen? I did notice that you were acting weird today, but I didn't know that you weren't feeling very fine on the inside. So, are you sick? Or are feeling upset about something that is personal to you?" Blaze replied in surprise.

"No, I'm not sick. I'm just feeling...(Sigh)...depressed lately," Kathy answered with a sigh.

"Depressed? About what exactly?" Blaze asked in alarm. She never thought that a bright, jovial girl like Kathy could ever get depressed.

"...I can't tell you. It's just...difficult for me to say," Kathy answered with a sad look.

Blaze's eyes went wide. She's not sure why Kathy wanted to hide her reasonings for her depressed mood. Blaze hoped that it's only temporary and that Kathy will open up to her about the subject later.

"Alright, Kathy. Take your time. And listen, there is no need for you to apologize for your actions. I should've just been more patient and let you talk about your feelings. I know that I want to get this adventure over with, but your feelings matter too, Kathy. I shouldn't just dismiss your feelings as unimportant to any situation that we face. I shouldn't have shut you out like that. So, it's okay, Kathy. Really," Blaze replied softly while looking even more guilty.

Kathy looked back at Blaze and nodded to her. Kathy didn't smile, but she did say, "Thank you, Blaze".

Blaze nodded back as she took her hand off of Kathy's shoulder. She then replied, "Anytime, Kathy".

Kathy smiled weakly as she then turned around to face the road ahead of her. "Shall we go together, Blaze?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, let's go. I'm about to finish annihilating Dr. Eggman Nega's robots anyway," Blaze replied as she walked up next to Kathy.

"Alright then. Let's finish this," Kathy said with a small smile to Blaze.

Blaze smiled and nodded to Kathy. Blaze then ran ahead to go further into the ruins of Sky Babylon. Kathy then flew to catch up to Blaze. Blaze was destroying more robots on her path as she was boosting at the time. Kathy let Blaze do her thing while she is watching out for monsters. She believes that Blaze can handle the robots just fine. Kathy is only going to focus on the monsters. Blaze soon went into another base for a brief moment. Kathy stopped a few feet in front of the base. She allowed Blaze to take care of the base herself. While she waited, Kathy looked around to see if there were more monsters or a Sol Heart in the area where she's at. Unfortunately for her, she still can't find either of them. A few more minutes later, Blaze was soon walking out of the base while the base suddenly blew up in flames. Blaze soon walked up to Kathy.

"No sign of the Sol Heart in there," Blaze said while shaking her head.

Kathy smiled a little as she replied, "That's fine. But at least you made yourself a cool, dramatic exit with that base exploding behind you!".

Blaze smiled a little as she said, "Did you really think that's a positive thing?".

Kathy shrugged as she said, "Hey, in our Kaiju books, that's actually an accomplishment! Maybe we are making more progress than we thought!".

Blaze chuckled a little as she replied, "Perhaps we are. I **did** destroy two other bases before this one. I suppose that destroying buildings **can** be a good accomplishment as long as it's **Dr. Eggman Nega's** buildings. Hahahaha".

"Yeah! See? And you think that destroying buildings is a monster's job! Hah! I guess it shows to you that you really can't judge a person unless you did it yourself!" Kathy replied as she beamed.

"Hahaha, true. Very true, indeed. Let's move on then, shall we?" Blaze said as she chuckled some more.

"Yeah, let's keep on moving then," Kathy said with a smile.

They both went forward to the next part of the beautiful yet ruined Sky Babylon. After a few minutes of Blaze destroying more robots, Kathy and Blaze were soon suddenly attacked by the Rodan monsters as the monsters flapped their wings causing strong gust winds to blow them backwards. Kathy and Blaze were blown back from the strong winds, and they fell on the hard, marble ground below them. A few of the Rodan monsters had landed a few feet away from the girls. Blaze and Kathy were then surprised when one of the Rodan monsters stood before them. The Rodan monster looked at Blaze first. Before the monster was about to strike down Blaze with its beak, Kathy immediately defended Blaze by firing her energy beams at the monster. Blaze flinched when the monster almost attacked her. She defended herself by covering her head with her arm. She was then surprised when Kathy saved her by attacking the monster. Sparks and explosions came from the monster's body, and the monster was knocked back from the strong attack. The monster roared in pain.

AAAARRRROOOOUUUUUGGGGHHHEEEEUUUUGGHHH!

Kathy kept on firing her energy beams at the monster until it had exploded into dark particles. The other Rodan monsters soon flew back up into the sky to avoid getting attacked too. They retreated out of Blaze's and Kathy's line of sight. Kathy then slowly sat up and helped Blaze to get up too. Once Blaze sat up, she then said, "Thank you, Kathy. But you know, I _could_ have defended myself by using my fire powers if you hadn't done that".

Kathy smiled a little sheepishly as she countered, "I don't know about that. You looked like you were ready to curl up into a ball if I hadn't stepped in to save you".

"Hmph. You don't know that. I was only caught off guard there. I **was** blown back very suddenly. If I had a few more seconds there, I would have been able to fight back. I am very capable of doing things by myself, you know," Blaze responded with annoyance while looking away from Kathy.

"Yeah, I can see that. Still, I think that it is for the best if you stay protected from here on out. I'm not letting you get hurt again like you did yesterday," Kathy replied calmly while shaking her head. Kathy soon stood up and wiped some dust off of her dress.

Blaze soon stood up a few seconds later. She then frowned at Kathy as she said, "I'll be fine, Kathy. Yesterday was just an accident. You don't need to be so overly protective of me. I know that I want your help, but I can handle my own battles by myself. I don't need anyone saving me".

Kathy frowned back as she tried to be patient with Blaze. "Look, I know that, but still, having someone you can rely on for protection is a good thing to have. You don't have to do everything yourself, Blaze. I want to protect you. You can just focus on the robots while I handle the monsters," Kathy replied calmly. She _really_ didn't want to make the same mistake twice by having Blaze get hurt again. She can't help but feel guilty every time she remembered that mistake yesterday. So, she is willing to protect her at any cost now.

Blaze felt a little annoyed by this. She walked in front of Kathy to talk to her face to face. She had her hands on her hips as she argued back at Kathy. "Oh, well isn't that rich! Last time I've checked, **you** didn't want **me** to help you because **you** wanted to fight by yourself! Doesn't that apply to me as well?! I had fought multiple enemies before by myself way longer than you had! I was able to fight those big monsters just fine for over a few days! I'm used to them by now! I'll find a way to destroy those flying monsters, and I'm going to do it my own way! So, don't you go saying that I'm not supposed to fight them now over a little injury that I had yesterday! **You** would have insisted that **you** wanted to fight them if **you **were the **one** who had gotten hurt yesterday! You wanted to be independent too! I had respected your choices! Why can't you respect mine?!" Blaze exclaimed while feeling irritated.

Kathy jolted a little by the sudden yelling. She tried to remain calm, but she was also feeling kind of irritated. "I **do** respect your choices, Blaze. However, I can't allow you to fight any more monsters because I'm just worried that you would have gotten killed by them. I am okay with you making your own choices, but with this one, I just couldn't let you go and make this mistake. Besides, didn't **you **try to convince me to come with you on this island because **you** didn't want to fight them by yourself? You were pretty insistent about me coming here with you. You were clearly worried about dying to them, weren't you?" Kathy argued back with some annoyance in her voice.

Blaze furrowed her brow as she continued to argue. "That was because you were speaking nonsense about staying at home and not come with me to this island in the first place! I was trying to get you to snap out of whatever trance you were in and bring you back to reality! I had always believed that you wouldn't let me go out on this adventure alone! You are loyal to your friends, and as a friend, I had expected that you wouldn't give up on this adventure because of how much you cared for me! But since you had wanted me to go on the rest of this trip alone, I figured that I should take care of my own problems by myself! Including fighting monsters **alone**!" Blaze yelled while feeling upset.

Kathy's eyebrows were raised in shock by this statement. Blaze was right that she was the one who suggested to Blaze that she should go to Sky Babylon alone. However, Kathy did say that Blaze didn't have to destroy the monsters but only to come here to find the Sol Heart. With a frown, Kathy argued back, "Well, I had never said that you should fight those monsters alone. I said that you should avoid fighting them and focus on finding the Sol Heart! Trust me, Blaze! It will be so much easier for you to just go find the Sol Heart and not fight the monsters or even all of the robots here! It will save you the time and energy to do so!".

Blaze growled in anger. _Is Kathy serious?! There is __**no way **that__ I'm going to let those monsters and robots get away with destroying my kingdom!_ Blaze thought as she felt angry. "Like I'm _ever_ going to do that! I can't let Dr. Eggman Nega and Battra get away with destroying these islands! These islands are a part of my kingdom! If I don't stop these monsters and robots, then they'll keep destroying my world with no intention of stopping! I don't care if you think that I should avoid the monsters or even the robots! I'm going to do my job and protect this world from my enemies! **That is what a true guardian does, Kathy!**" Blaze yelled while feeling very passionate now.

Kathy's eyes widened as she gasped in surprise. She suddenly felt hurt and guilt again. Kathy lowered her head in shame. She then quietly said, "I just wanted to protect you, Blaze. I don't want you to get hurt again".

Blaze sighed as she then turned around from Kathy and faced the road ahead of her. "There's nothing to be done about that, Kathy. I might get hurt no matter what I do. **Just stop trying to be perfect, Kathy.** You aren't always going to protect others. People will get hurt whether you are protecting them or not. You have to take risks if you want to protect something or someone. I already know the risks when I'm fighting those monsters, and I'm not going to stop fighting them just because I got hurt yesterday. **A true guardian is someone who will always place their lives on the line to protect those they care about**," Blaze said calmly.

Kathy gasped again as she looked up to see Blaze looking back at her over her shoulder. Kathy blinked her eyes as she felt at awe at Blaze's words of wisdom. It sounded like something that her mother would've said. _Is my mother trying to speak to me through Blaze? Is she still trying to guide me even from beyond the grave?_ Kathy pondered as she stared intensely at Blaze.

Blaze continued to speak in a calm tone, "My people and my friends are the ones that I care about here. I'm going to protect them from these monsters and robots. You are still a greenhorn, Kathy. So, I understand that it's hard for you to understand that. It's difficult to accept that you won't be perfect in your guardian duties, but you still have to do your job if you want others to live. That is all. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go get rid of the rest of the monsters and robots from this island".

Blaze then ran off, leaving Kathy behind. Kathy just stared at Blaze running off in the distance. Kathy was busy pondering. _Is that what I've been doing wrong this entire time? Have I been so worried about doing my job right that I've been weak in my fighting skills? To add to the fact that I've been focused on fighting to prove my own strength, I've been trying to be perfect in doing my job. Maybe...Maybe Blaze is right. I keep trying to be perfect because I wanted others to accept me and to rely on me. I thought that if I'm strong enough to beat anyone in a fight, then I would be a great help to others. But maybe...that shouldn't be the reason to keep on fighting then. Maybe I should focus on fighting for others not for myself but for them. Only then would my real strength will truly show._

With that thought, Kathy felt determined. She then flew in the same direction that Blaze is running off to in order to catch up to her. Blaze was doing well in destroying the rest of the robots on the floating island. Kathy decided to help out a little by firing her energy beams at the hoards of robots. She even fought them by using her Sol Gems to punch them. Blaze was boosting through the robots when she spotted another base. It was the largest base since the huge, main airship of Dr. Eggman Nega's Air Fleet was docked near the building.

"Well, it looks like that we've found the final base. I'll destroy the base while you, Kathy, can destroy the airship. Are you fine with that?" Blaze said to Kathy calmly.

"Yeah...I'll be okay with that," Kathy said quietly. Kathy still felt down after her argument with Blaze. Blaze looked a little a sad as she saw Kathy's depressed face. _She must be thinking about our little argument earlier. Hmm...I think that it's best to let her be for now. She'll come around._ Blaze pondered as she then focused on the base in front of her.

Blaze then ran into the building and started to use her fire powers to destroy the robots and the rooms in the base. Kathy then focused on the huge airship. She used her energy beams to destroy the airship. It was easy to destroy the airship since the thing caught on fire as sparks and explosions came from the inside and outside of it. After Kathy stopped attacking the airship, she then looked around to see if there are some monsters or some robots around. Although she is pretty confident that all of the robots are gone. Blaze will finish destroying the last of them. But for the monsters, however, Kathy had a feeling that there are still more of them. After a few minutes, the base soon exploded in fire. Blaze walked out of there with a calm expression on her face.

"That is the last of the robots here. I guess all that's left here are the monsters," Blaze said in a cool tone.

"I guess so. After that, we are going to need to search for the Sol Heart. It could be around here anywhere," Kathy replied.

"True. But I'm sure we'll find it soon enough," Blaze agreed.

"Yeah, we will. Let's keep on moving then," Kathy replied with a smile.

Blaze nodded and ran forward to another section of the beautiful ruins of Sky Babylon. Kathy flew with Blaze to the next part of the island. They tried to look for any monsters or the Sol Heart. It was pretty quiet for a while until the girls heard some roars.

AAARRRROOOOOUUUGGHHHEEEEUUUGGGHHHH! SCCCHHHHRRRREEEEEECH! HIIIIIISSSSTH!

_Here they come. Wherever they are._ Kathy thought as she looked around for the monsters. When Kathy soon saw a Rodan monster firing its heat beam at the two of them, Kathy immediately pulled Blaze's arm back and used her Sol Gems to create a shield around them

"Ah!" Blaze yelped as she was yanked back. The two girls then heard the loud THUMP! as the heat beam hit the shield. The entire area of the shield was surrounded in sparks and flames. The walls and ground where Blaze and Kathy were at also caught on fire as the explosions came from them. When the monster stopped attacking with its heat beam, the monster then flew towards the girls. Kathy didn't let the shield disappear because she doesn't know what the monster will do next. The Rodan monster soon slammed its body on the wall that supports the ground that Blaze and Kathy are standing on. The ground began to shake as the monster kept on ramming its body onto the support of the upper ground. Blaze quickly grabbed onto Kathy as the ground rumbled. Kathy tried to stand still while holding onto Blaze for support. Loud bangs could be heard from the monster hitting its body onto the marble wall. While Kathy and Blaze were distracted, they hadn't realized that the Kamacuras monster was busy hitting the marble pillars above the girls. The Kamacuras monster was able to break the pillars on top of the wall that the girls were standing near of. The pillars fell down, and soon it fell on top of the shield and around the ground surrounding the shield. The girls shrieked in surprise of the loud crash of the broken pillars falling on top of them. Luckily, some of the pieces of the broken pillars fell on top of the Rodan monster. The strong force of the pillars hit the monster on the head and back. The flying monster soon exploded into dark particles as the pile of pillar debris fell on top of it. Once the Kamacuras monster saw that the broken pieces of the pillars had covered the shield, the monster roared as it flew away.

SCCCHHHHHRRRRREEEEEEEEEECH!

Kathy and Blaze were still holding each other as they were still startled by that whole event. It was a bit dark inside the shield since the debris completely covered them. They were panting and breathing very fast for a bit until they slowed down. They soon took deep breaths as they hadn't heard anything for a while. They soon let go of each other once they believed that it was safe again.

"Whew! That was too close for comfort," Blaze said as she wiped her brow.

"Yeah, that was very close," Kathy agreed.

"You know what, Kathy?" Blaze said as she turned to face Kathy.

"Huh? What's that?" Kathy asked curiously.

"Maybe it is a good thing that I'm not fighting the monsters on my own. I'm not sure how I would've been able to survive any of that. Maybe I've been too cocky in saying that I can fight them by myself. I've completely forgotten about how ruthless Kaiju monsters can be sometimes," Blaze said calmly.

Kathy gave a sheepish grin as she replied, "Well, I would say 'I told you so', but I'm really in no position to say that considering what I had said to you earlier, am I?".

Blaze smirked as she replied in a cool tone, "Hmph. No, you are not".

"Yeah, I thought so. I won't say it then," Kathy replied with a smile while having a small sweat drop coming down from her head.

"Good choice, Kathy. A wise choice, indeed," Blaze replied with a devious smirk.

Kathy can't help but giggle uncontrollably at that. It could be that she felt so anxious that the pressure got to her, and this is her way of coping with it. Or it could be that she had such a depressing, stressful day that she needed a good laugh to make up for it. Blaze can't help but giggle uncontrollably too. It seems that she had a rough time today too and needed a good excuse to laugh to make herself feel better. After giggling silly for a few minutes, the girls calmed down as they felt relieved.

Kathy then said, "I think that it's about time to get out of here. Here. Hold my hands, and I'll teleport us out of here".

Blaze nodded as she did what Kathy asked her to do. Kathy then used her Sol Gems and teleported herself and Blaze out of the shield and the rubble. They reappeared on the road a few feet from where the rubble is. They could see that there is still fire burning around the area where they used to be. Blaze soon let go of Kathy's hands and walked towards the next part of the island. Kathy then walked with her as she put her Sol Gems back onto her pendant. Kathy could understand why Blaze would be taking this a bit more slowly. Blaze is being more cautious now that she realizes that the monsters could attack suddenly and without warning. Kathy smiled gently and placed her hand onto Blaze's shoulder. Blaze turned her head to look at Kathy in confusion.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Hey...it's fine, Blaze. You're going to be okay. We'll be okay. So, relax, Blaze. We can handle this...together," Kathy responded with a gentle tone.

Blaze's eyebrows were raised as she heard this. She unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief. Blaze had realized now that she was feeling anxious. Those monsters really took a toll on her. So, she made the effort to calm herself down.

"Thanks...Kathy," Blaze said as she closed her eyes.

"You're welcome," Kathy replied calmly.

Kathy took her hand off of Blaze and focused on the road ahead of her. This time, she decided not to complain if they walked for a long time. She knows that Blaze is being cautious. So, she wouldn't push it. Also, Kathy is determined to protect Blaze as she is ready to defend her from any surprise attacks from the flying monsters. After walking for a while, they soon spotted something on the inside of a pile of rubble on the side of the road.

"Hmm? I wonder what's in there?" Blaze said as she walked over to the pile of rubble. Kathy went up next to Blaze. Blaze crouched down and pulled some of the rubble away to the side. Once she got most of the rubble away, she spotted a sky-blue heart.

"Ah! There's the next Sol Heart! It's right here!" Blaze exclaimed as she quickly grabbed the heart out of the rubble.

Kathy smiled widely as she said to Blaze, "You did it, Blaze! We found another Sol Heart together! Only one more left, and then we can go and fight Battra once and for all!".

Blaze smiled as she said, "You're right. We are close to saving my kingdom now. Here. You can have this".

Blaze soon gave Kathy the Sol Heart as she stood back up. Kathy quickly grabbed it and looked at it. "Ah, this is it. The Heart of The Soul. Quite a unique heart this one is".

"What does that heart do?" Blaze asked.

"This Sol Heart can be used to make duplicates of yourself. It copies your soul, makes duplicates of it, and does the same moves as you do. It's like a mirror of yourself that can help you fight in battles. It's pretty useful," Kathy explained calmly while looking at the heart.

"Whoa! Really? It can make duplicates of yourself?" Blaze asked in awe.

"Yep! Although the duplicate versions of yourself is weaker than the original you, they can still give some heavy damage to a foe," Kathy replied cheerfully.

"Wow, I never thought that there is a way to fight with yourself, but here we are," Blaze said while in surprise.

"Yeah, you will be amazed on how it will go during a battle. Maybe we should go find the rest of the monsters, and then I could show you how it works," Kathy replied with a smile.

"Sure. Okay. But where will we find-" Blaze said before she was cut off with some roars.

SCCCHHHRRRRREEEEEEECH! SCCCHHHHRRRRREEEEEEECH! AAARRRROOOUUUGGGHHEEEEUUUGGHH!

The girls immediately looked toward the road ahead of them to see a huge hoard of monsters standing on the ground like an army. There were at least 14 monsters there with both seven Rodan monsters and seven Kamacuras monsters respectively.

"Well, would you look at that! This is the **perfect** opportunity to show you how this new Sol Heart works!" Kathy exclaimed happily with determination in her eyes as her body prepares for battle.

"How convenient," Blaze replied dully.

Kathy then quickly took off her white Sol Heart and used her Sol Gems to make the gold necklace disappear. She then put the white heart into her pocket and used her Sol Gems to create a gold necklace for her new heart. She put on her gold necklace with the sky-blue heart on it and quickly grabbed Blaze's hands. Blaze was about to ask to what Kathy was doing, but Kathy then told her, "Trust me. I need to do this".

Blaze nodded and let Kathy to do what she needed to do. Kathy then commanded the Sol Gems to use the Sol Heart's ability. Sky-blue colors have surrounded the two girls. They both feel the energy of the Sol Gems going through their bodies. Eventually, both Kathy and Blaze have sky-blue afterimages of themselves that are on each side of them. When Kathy stopped using her Sol Gems, she let go of Blaze's hands and smiled at her. Blaze soon looked at Kathy's afterimages as well as hers. She was impressed on how much her afterimages are coping her movements like a mirror. Kathy noticed Blaze's surprise and wonder. Kathy then said while having her voice echo through her afterimages, "_Pretty impressive, right?_"

Blaze snapped her attention back onto Kathy. She had heard Kathy speak with some echoes around. She then replied, "_Wait. Was that voice from...Ah!_".

Blaze flinched as she heard her own voice having an echo effect. Kathy smiled as she said, "_Yep! That's right! Not only do these afterimages copy your movements, but they also copy your voice! Pretty cool, huh?_".

Blaze blinked as she watched Kathy moving her hands around while talking to her. Blaze nodded slowly as she tried to process this strange ability in her mind. _This is really weird._ Blaze thought while having a sweat drop on her head.

"_Well...okay. Whatever you say,_" Blaze replied quietly while still feeling unsure about this.

SCCCCCHHHHHRRRRREEEEEEEECH! SCCCRREEEEECH! AAAARRROOOUUUGGHHHHEEEEUUUGGHHH!

Blaze and Kathy looked back at the monsters. The monsters were ready to attack them. Blaze and Kathy then looked back at each other. Kathy then said with a smile, "_There is no need to hold back now. The afterimages will help you fight them. You don't need to hesitate here. Just go out there and hit them with all you got!_".

To show Blaze her point, Kathy flew towards one of the Rodan monsters and punched it before flying upwards to dodge its counterattack. The Rodan monster was about to fire its heat beam at Kathy, however, the monster was stopped by Kathy's afterimages as they punched the monster too before following Kathy into the sky. After the final punch from the last afterimage, the Rodan monster soon fell down and exploded into dark particles. Blaze's eyes were wide after she saw that. _Woah! That is one strong attack!_ Blaze thought in amazement.

Kathy was flying in place while crossing her arms and smiling widely. "_See, Blaze? No reason to hold back now!_" Kathy exclaimed happily.

Blaze smiled as she then looked confident after Kathy had said that. She decided that it's her turn at the monsters. Blaze then boldly boosted into one of the Kamacuras monsters. She then quickly turned to ram into another one and another after that. Meanwhile, her afterimages rammed into each of the Kamacuras monsters before either of them had any time to attack with their claws. Each of the afterimages had knocked these monsters down to the ground and exploded into dark particles. The Rodan monsters were ready to attack Blaze to get back at her for destroying the Kamacuras monsters, but Kathy intervened by flying down and punched each of them quickly. The afterimages had hit the monsters very hard as they followed Kathy. Each of these monsters were knocked back to walls, pillars, and the ground by Kathy's punches. They roared in pain as they soon exploded into dark particles.

AAAARRRROOOOOUUUGGHHHEEEEUUUGGHHHH!

Blaze looked back and saw that Kathy was standing in the middle of the road with afterimages standing with her. There were no monsters left. Blaze sighed as she realized that all of the monsters were gone. Blaze walked back as she said with her afterimages echoing her, "_Well, that's over at least_".

"_Yeah! All of the monsters are gone! Talk about an easy fight! Looks like we can leave now!_" Kathy exclaimed while winking and giving Blaze a thumbs up. Her afterimages did the same movements as Kathy did by winking and giving a thumbs up too.

Blaze smiled a little as she saw that. She then said, "_Alright. Let's leave then_," Blaze calmly said.

"OH HO HO HO HO HO! Going so soon, ladies?" Dr. Eggman Nega said as he floated a few miles high above the girls in his hovercraft.

Blaze and Kathy then looked up and saw Dr. Eggman Nega laughing in his hovercraft.

"_Dr. Eggman Nega!_" Blaze and Kathy said while their afterimages echoed with them.

"Oh, my! Is this some form of a new trick that you girls are doing? Well, that won't matter since I will crush you all with my new creation!" Dr. Eggman Nega replied gleefully.

Blaze and Kathy prepared themselves for the new foe that Dr. Eggman Nega had brought. Dr. Nega Eggman flew a bit to the side of the ruins of Sky Babylon to see his foes standing in the middle of the road. The girls wondered why Dr. Eggman Nega had to go a few feet away from them until they saw their opponent flying towards them in the sky.

CHHHHHOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW! CCRRREEEEEEEEHHEEEEHHEEE! CCHHHOOOOW!

The girls gasped as they saw who the foe was. It was King Ghidrah except more bigger and more metallic than before. This was more of a robot than a monster since the body was completely made of silver metal. The robot monster's three heads all had green eyes too.

"_Th-That's Mecha King Ghidorah!_" Kathy exclaimed in shock as she pointed at the flying robot monster in the sky.

"_Mecha King Ghidorah?_" Blaze asked in confusion.

"Ah, yes. It seems that you two girls are confused as to why you are seeing a metallic version of one of the monsters you had faced. You see, Battra gave me the blueprints to build another mecha robot after you two had destroyed MechaGodzilla. He gave me the blueprints to make this robot since he wanted me to have another chance into killing you two. So, if MechaGodzilla won't kill you, then maybe Mecha King Ghidorah will do it! It is such a very strong robot based on a very powerful Kaiju in the past. I'll doubt that you two could survive this! Ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Dr. Eggman Nega said as he smiled evilly.

The huge mecha robot had soon landed down, crushing some marble buildings with its large legs and feet. The mecha robot screeched as it prepared itself for battle. Blaze and Kathy looked toward each other and nodded. They knew that they had to work together to destroy this robot. _Just when I thought that I wanted to finish this adventure by myself. Sigh. _Blaze and Kathy thought at the same time. They soon looked back at the robot monster and prepared for their next big fight.

The mecha robot made its first move by firing its lasers out of their mouths. The colors were green and red electricity instead of the yellow gravity beams. Blaze and Kathy ran and flew forward to dodge the attacks. The sparks and explosions came from the ground as the electricity hit the ground. The robot attacked the ground, buildings, and pillars with its electricity attacks. Many sparks and explosions came while the huge robot destroys the ruins of Sky Babylon. Blaze ran from the right side while her afterimages followed behind her. Kathy flew on the left as she tried to decide which area to attack the robot first. The robot monster walked as it crushed more of the ruins with its feet. Kathy then decided to attack the stomach of the robot. She flew up higher and got ready to punch the robot with her Sol Gems. She was able to hit the robot just fine, however, the metal was strong enough to withstand the attack. The afterimages followed Kathy and hit the metallic stomach of the robot. It did help a little as the robot stepped back a bit, but the robot kept on attacking with its electricity attacks. Kathy was soon hit by the electricity attacks. Kathy was covered in sparks and explosions from the attack. She cringed as the electricity knocked her back a few feet. She was still flying, but she got a few burns on her skin by those attacks. While Kathy was distracting the robot, Blaze quickly got behind the robot and decided to use her fire attacks to burn the robot's feet. Combined with her afterimages, Blaze had created a huge flame wall that attacked under the robot's feet. The two metallic tails also caught on fire. The robot soon tried to stomp its feet to get rid of the fire underneath itself. The huge feet trampled the weak, stone road of the ruins. The road looked like it was about to collapse under the weight of the robot. Meanwhile, Kathy kept on punching the robot on its stomach and on its heads. The afterimages had hit the robot too. Kathy was fast in dodging more of the robot's attacks. The robot did try to bite Kathy with its metallic mouths, but it missed as Kathy was too quick in flying away from those attacks. Kathy was able to get the robot monster to wobble a little due to the attacks, but she hadn't realized that it was the robot's weight that is making the ground to shake. Blaze could also feel the ground shaking since the huge robot is stomping onto the weak floor. Nevertheless, she kept on attacking by turning her attention to the robot's wings. Blaze ran back a bit to get a running start to hit one of the wings by air boosting. After she got enough speed, Blaze then jumped very high and air boosted towards one of the robot's wings. The force of the impact and the fire that Blaze had surrounded herself in was strong enough to leave a burn mark on the metallic wing. The wing also got hit by Blaze's afterimages. Blaze did the same thing with the other wing. She did it very quick enough that the wings got on fire by Blaze's quick attacks. With Kathy hitting the robot in the front and Blaze at the back, the robot was struggling to fight back. The mecha robot screeched.

CHHHHOOOOOOOOWWWWW! CHHOOOOOOWWW!

Blaze soon stopped boosting into the wings and instead attacked the wings with her fire powers coming from her hands. With the afterimages, Blaze was able to send a huge fire blast to one of the wings. Sparks and fire came from the wing as it was attacked. Kathy saw what Blaze was doing and joined her by firing her energy beams onto the huge robot's stomach and chest. The attack was even more stronger since Kathy's afterimages were firing their energy beams too. Thus, more sparks and fire came from the robot's body as it was attacked by the beams. Kathy and Blaze knew that they are barely making progress in defeating the robot since it was made in pure silver metal. If only they had a better way to defeat the robot...or a stupider way due to luck.

"Grrrr! Come on! Attack them! Attack! Crush them with your feet! Don't just stand there and let yourself get attacked! Fight them!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled in frustration.

The mecha robot did what Dr. Eggman Nega told it to do. The huge robot soon flapped its metallic wings into the sky. Blaze and Kathy looked up to see what the robot will do next. Suddenly, the robot slammed its feet down to the ground hard, crushing the road even further with its heavy weight. Blaze and Kathy quickly dodged the attack by going backwards. The robot did it again by flying up and stomping down with its two large feet. Blaze kept on running backwards to avoid getting crushed. However, the constant stomping made escaping near impossible since it caused more rumbling in the ground. It was like an earthquake when the giant robot monster hit the ground with its feet. The shaking caused Blaze to trip and her fell onto her bottom. Kathy was doing her best to dodge the robot from crushing her. She flew backwards and away from the robot. The ground then started to crack. Blaze could feel the cracks beneath her. Blaze could see how weak the ground is now by seeing multiple cracks on the ground before her. As the robot slammed the ground even harder, the ground started to pop up in chunks. Kathy's eyes went wide in alarm as she realized this.

She then shouted, "_AH! THE GROUND! IT'S GOING TO BREAK APART!_".

Blaze gasped as she heard what Kathy had said. Blaze couldn't move since she felt frightened about what will happen next. She knew that she could've tried to get up and run away. But she felt frozen stiff in fear as she realized that below the ground is a high height that will lead her down to ocean below. She couldn't move a muscle. Kathy saw that Blaze isn't making any move to leave. Kathy then decided to save her. When the robot flew back up again, Kathy wasted no time as she flew down towards Blaze. Kathy knew what the robot's plan was in doing this. The robot is trying to make them fall into the ocean by its attack. Kathy won't let that robot get away by harming Blaze. So, she quickly snatched Blaze into her arms and flew up and away from the huge robot.

"_Kathy! What are you-?!_" Blaze yelled in shock with her mouth open wide and her eyes opened wide as saucers.

"_Saving you!_" Kathy yelled back as she turned around to see the robot stomp down again.

"_Saving me?! What are you talking about?!_" Blaze yelled still in shock.

"_Look!_" Kathy yelled as she pointed at Mecha King Ghidorah slamming down onto the ground one last time.

CRRRRRAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH!

After the robot slammed its feet down, the ground suddenly gave in and broke into many pieces. The robot made a giant hole in the ground. The ruins and the pillars lost their support of the ground and fell down into the hole and then into the ocean. The mecha robot then fell down into the hole it had created with debris falling down on its heads and body. Buildings, pillars, arches, and the ground all fell down on top of the huge robot and was able to break the heads of the robot off of the body. With the heads broken off, the robot stopped moving and fell down with the debris into the ocean below. A large splash can be seen from the view above. Blaze's eyes went even wider as she saw that. She saw the huge hole that almost made this entire part of the island to crumble apart and fall into the ocean. Blaze could feel her heart pounding as she saw how high the island is in the sky. She saw nothing but clouds. She held onto Kathy tighter as she was grateful now that Kathy had saved her. Her head was sweating very much as she tried to calm down in her panicked state. She took some deep breaths while she leant her head onto Kathy's shoulder. It was pretty lucky for the two of them that Dr. Eggman Nega hadn't built that robot to be too durable because they would be in a lot of trouble if it wasn't.

"Nooooo! Curses! Double curses! How did you two defeat that robot so quickly?! That robot was about to crush you! I almost had it! But you two had to ruin it, didn't you?! Great! Now Battra won't let me come back to his kingdom since I had failed to kill you both again! He is going to kick me out of our kingdom! I hope that you're happy, Blaze! You got to at least see me get kicked out of your captured kingdom! At least you won't have to deal with me now! I won't forget this, Blaze! I'll get my revenge on you some other time! You will pay for this! You hear me?! YOU WILL PAY!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled as he banged his hand on top of his hovercraft again. After shaking a fist at Blaze and Kathy, he soon turned his hovercraft around and left. He is going to the Sol Kingdom one last time to say goodbye to his captured kingdom.

Blaze and Kathy watched Dr. Eggman Nega leave. Kathy breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at Blaze and saw that she looked exhausted. Kathy could guess that it must be from the adrenaline rush from being saved to seeing Mecha King Ghidorah fall down from a very high height. She could understand that Blaze must be feeling very stressed as she is flying this high up. So, Kathy flew down slowly to the rest of the ground below. Once she got to the ground, she gently grabbed Blaze off of her to help her stand on the ground. Blaze still held onto Kathy for a bit until she got comfortable with the solid ground again. Blaze took a few more deep breaths until she had calmed down again.

"_Are you going to be okay?_" Kathy asked while still having her afterimages echo with her.

"_Yeah...yeah...I'll be fine. Thank you for saving me, Kathy,_" Blaze said with a few breaths in between. Kathy smiled as then grabbed Blaze's shoulders while she uses her Sol Gems to bring themselves back to normal. She commanded the Sol Gems to turn off the Sol Heart's power by putting the afterimages back into their own bodies to join with their souls again. Kathy then let go of Blaze and placed her Sol Gems back to her pendant.

Blaze then looked back up at Kathy. Kathy was giving Blaze a caring smile. Kathy then said, "I guess that you must be glad now that I had protected you. Otherwise...well...you would be dead right now...to put it frankly".

Blaze gave a weak smile as she looked nervous. "Heh heh heh...ah...um...yeah. I would have been. Whew. Again, thanks for saving me, Kathy," Blaze said awkwardly as she looked away from Kathy.

Kathy smiled widely as she said, "It's no problem, Blaze. Although...will this make you admit that you do need me to protect you from danger?".

"Only if you admit that you need my help to begin with. Let's not get cocky now, Kathy. You have to admit that you need help just as much as I do," Blaze replied with a teasing smirk.

"Hahahaha, aw, come on! Do I have to?" Kathy replied with a giggle.

"Yes," Blaze replied in a dead-pan tone while having a smug look on her face.

Kathy smiled wider at Blaze. Blaze smiled widely too. They soon laughed a little after that.

"Hehehehehe, we really are bad at admitting to needing help from others!" Kathy said as she laughed.

"Hahahahahaha, yes, I agree completely. It seems that we are both stubborn at letting go of our pride just to ask others for help," Blaze agreed while laughing.

"Hahahaha, I guess that we still have a lot to learn as guardians, don't we?" Kathy replied as she giggled cutely.

"Yes. Quite a lot apparently," Blaze said with a knowing smile.

Kathy smiled gently as she nodded. Blaze then said, "Well, we're finally done with this island. Thank goodness. I hope that I don't have to come back here ever again".

"Man, you _really do_ **hate** heights, don't you?" Kathy replied with a teasing grin.

"Don't start!" Blaze snapped back.

"Hahahahahaha! Okay! Okay! Calm down, Blaze! Hehehehehehe! I'm only joking!" Kathy replied while laughing as she put her hands up in defense.

Blaze sighed as she then replied, "Anyway, let's leave right now. I think that you going to have to fly me down to the small island below Sky Babylon. Marine and her crew are on that island below. We should tell them that you're here, and that you could teleport us back to your island".

"Ah, alright then. I suppose that it's fair to help you get back to my island after...abandoning you earlier today," Kathy replied as she then frowned in the end.

Blaze soon frowned after she saw Kathy's sad face. _She must be still feeling guilty for doing that._ Blaze thought as she stared at Kathy with sad eyes.

"Kathy? Will you tell me now why you had acted so strangely today? I'm willing to listen to you. Please tell me," Blaze said gently.

Kathy looked up at Blaze. Kathy still frowned and looked back down in shame. _If I had told you, then...you will probably be upset at my true thoughts. I can't help but do what I thought was right at the time. I'm sorry that I'm not the girl that you think of me to be, Blaze._ Kathy brooded as she looked sad.

"I'm sorry, Blaze. I can't tell you that yet. I'm just not ready to say it. I'm sorry," Kathy apologized meekly as she closed her eyes.

Blaze frowned further at that. _Kathy must be really suffering if she couldn't just say what is on her mind. I suppose that I could understand that since I keep my thoughts to myself most of the time. Still, I wonder what it is that Kathy is so troubled by. I guess that I'll have to wait and see when Kathy feels comfortable talking to me about it. _Blaze pondered as she closed her eyes.

"Alright. Don't say anything then. Come on. We should get going anyways," Blaze said calmly as she opened her eyes again.

"Yeah...let's get out of here," Kathy replied quietly. She then turned around to allow Blaze to grab on to her again. Blaze wrapped her arms over Kathy's neck and wrapped her ankles over Kathy's again. Kathy then flew up into the sky again. She flew as fast as she could to get down to the small island below. When Marine and her crew saw Blaze and Kathy in the sky, they were glad that they both came back together. Once Kathy had landed on the small island and had met up with Marine and her crew again, Blaze soon told them that they should get on the ship to let Kathy teleport them all back to Infant Island. The whole group nodded in agreement and went to the ship to wait for Kathy to do her thing. Kathy soon flew over to the ship, landed on it, and used her Sol Gems to teleport them all back to Infant Island.

Blaze and Kathy had one more Sol Heart left to get, and then their journey is about to end. Their first and last journey together.

**Thus, another chapter done. Still not sure if I'm content with the fighting scenes though. It may be a little different than what I had in mind, but I guess it changed when I was writing the story. I can deal with this not being a good chapter. At least inner conflict and the arguments that Blaze and Kathy went through in this chapter might make up for semi-adequate fighting with the monsters and the "boss" in this chapter. Getting closer to the end of the story. Just a few more chapters left! Anyways, please R&R if had enjoyed this! See you all next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Nearing The End

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter14: Nearing The End

Dr. Eggman Nega was watching from afar from the Sol Kingdom. He was completely furious that he had lost again. He knows that he can't go back to the kingdom now that he had failed. If he told Battra that he had failed to kill both Blaze and Kathy, Battra would've literally killed him. Dr. Eggman Nega is not taking any chances into talking to him. So, he is doing what Battra had told him to do and stayed far away from the kingdom as possible. Steam can be seen in Dr. Eggman Nega's face as she stared intensely at the Sol Kingdom Island. He had the kingdom in his hands just a few days ago, and now he just lost it in a matter of minutes with his fight with Blaze and Kathy. Life was truly unfair.

"You can rule this kingdom whatever you like, Battra. But know this! You will regret it when Blaze and Kathy finally come here to take that kingdom back from you. And then you will fall down on your knees and try to beg me for your help. BUT! I will not take you back! You have used me from the very start! I may have failed on getting **my** revenge on those two girls, but now, THOSE GIRLS ARE GOING TO GET **THEIR** REVENGE! I hope that you are happy with your temporary tyranny, Battra. Because you are going to lose it soon. Very, very soon. And I won't be there to help you," Dr. Eggman Nega said to himself while gripping the edges of his hovercraft very tightly.

He then banged on top of the hovercraft a bit to let out his frustration. He then shouted, "THAT'S FINE WITH ME! I DON'T CARE!".

He muttered in despair as he lowered his head down onto the hovercraft and grabbed his head with his hands.

"I don't care...I DON'T CAAAAAAAARRRRREEEEE!".

-Meanwhile In The Sol Kingdom-

Battra was staring at the sunset on the balcony. In the distance, he could see Dr. Eggman Nega gripping his head in despair while sitting in his hovercraft. Battra crossed his arms and smirked. He can already tell that Dr. Eggman Nega had failed, and he doesn't mind that at all.

_Hmph. Good riddance. I knew that he wasn't up to the task. I knew that he would fail to kill those two girls. Although that was more on his incompetence than the materials that I had ordered his robots to get. However, I do know that silver metal isn't nowhere near as strong as synthesized crystal that the original Mecha King Ghidorah was made of. If Dr. Eggman Nega had that, he would've stood a chance. That moron. Never let a human to do a monster's job._ Battra pondered while he smiled evilly.

Battra then uncrossed his arms and walked away. He went back into the inside of the castle. He went down to the main control room. The robots turned their heads to see if Dr. Eggman Nega had returned or not. When they saw Battra instead, they ignored him and went back to work. Battra saw this and decided to make an announcement.

He cleared his throat. "May I have everyone's attention?" Battra said.

The robots stopped working and looked at Battra again.

"Now, all of you may be wondering where your master is, do you not?" Battra began his speech as he walked into the room with his hands behind his back.

The robots looked at each other and then at Battra. They soon nodded in agreement to answer his question.

"Well, I have a bit of bad news to tell you all. Your master...had failed his mission, and I will tell you now that he's not coming back to the kingdom any time soon," Battra continued with a devious smile.

The robots soon panicked as they heard that their master isn't coming back.

**"Um, sir? If Master isn't coming back, then who will order us? What should we do?"** the red Egg Pawn asked while he sat in one of the chairs to the main computer.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. Because from here on out, all of you guys are...FIRED! FIRED! FIRED!" Battra said dramatically with some hand gestures to all of the robots in the room for emphasis.

"**Wh-WHAT?!" **all of the robots exclaimed. All of the robots looked at each other in panic and in confusion. If they had no work to do, then what are they supposed to do for themselves?

"That's right. All of you guys are fired. Do not ask why. Besides, since your master isn't going to come back and command you guys to do your job, then I have no use for you robots. Monsters are the only beings who can get things done for me. My minions are the superior beings in which to command. Not some worthless robots that are made by man. So, all of you guys are commanded to leave this room and not do any work. That should be your only command. Understand?" Battra said calmly.

The robots still looked confused. They had never been given a command to not work. They don't know how to process this. So, they were hesitant to move from their spots. Battra saw that none of them moved an inch. He smirked as he then walked to one of the robots.

"I see then. Since you guys refused to obey my orders, I guess that I have no choice but to do...**this**," Battra said. He then lifted up a robot and fired his purple eye lasers to destroy it. The robot exploded in his hands. The other robots looked at Battra in terror. Battra looked at them all as he smirked evilly.

"Now...**which one of you is next**?" Battra said ominously with an evil smirk.

Faster than Blaze the Cat, all of the robots had bailed from the main control room after hearing that threat. The main control room is empty now. Battra was standing in the middle of the room now. He does have to admit to himself that he always get a kick out of doing that.

"Hmph! That was easy," Battra said as he then walked to one of the transmitters' microphones. He looked at the one computer screen left that showed monitoring on one of the islands that Dr. Eggman Nega's Air Fleet had landed on. The last island left that had a Sol Heart in it. Magma Island.

He pressed a red button to the transmission to contact the only base on Magma Island. Because of the hot temperatures and rocky terrain that the island had, the robots had only built only one base near the shore of the island. They couldn't make any more bases since they don't have materials that could withstand the heat and not melt. Battta waited until he got a call from the island's base.

"**Unit 7 of Dr. Eggman Nega's Air Fleet to Main Control Room. Unit 7 to Main Control Room. How can help you, sir? Any updates for us?" **said the robot commander of the base.

"Yes, I have an update for you. Your master, Dr. Eggman Nega, isn't going to give you orders anymore. He's fired, and so are you guys at the base," Battra said with cockiness in his voice.

"**...Wait. What?"** the commander said in confusion.

"All I'm saying is...you're on your own from here on out. **Try not to get yourselves destroyed**," Battra said calmly yet menacingly.

"**Wait! What do you mean by tha-!"** the robot commander exclaimed before Battra turned off the transmission.

Battra stood back and watched the base on the computer screen. _Any second now._ Battra thought. A few seconds later, Battra saw in the computer screen robots running around outside from the base in a panic. There were a lot of robots running out of the base out of fear. Battra smirked again. _Yeah, now that's more like it. Run away as fast as you can, robots. It's only a matter of time before Blaze the Cat or Kathy the Moth destroy you all. That's just how pathetic you guys really are. But it won't matter since I still got this under control. I'll just rule this kingdom by myself without any robot servants around. I can take care of myself. I don't need some lackeys to make my meals or do the cleaning. Even I am not that lazy. It will certainly be a lot quieter around here. I can tell that much._ Battra pondered as he stared at the computer screen.

Battra then turned off the power of the main computer and left the main control room. He had much confidence in himself that he can still win this despite not being able to get at least one of the Sol Hearts. He is much more capable than Dr. Eggman Nega is in carrying out his plans. He will not fail this time since his late archenemy, Klara the Moth, is dead. He can focus on succeeding in his plan without any fear of failing.

Battra then got to his bedroom. He decided that he should rest early so that he can be strong enough for his next confrontation with Kathy and Blaze again tomorrow. He then lied down on his comfortable, big bed and closed his eyes. He was content that he still had a kingdom to rule, and he still doesn't have anyone to stop him. True, Blaze and Kathy are nuisances, but he believed that he could still take them on. He was ready for them. Battra brooded for a bit before he fell asleep.

_Hmph. Those kids won't be able to stop me. They are just weak. I highly doubt that they will be successful into defeating me. Especially with Klara's daughter. I am more able into stopping them now more than ever. I'll never understand what Klara had meant the last time we had ever fought together._

-_Flashback to one year ago_-

_Battra and Klara were duking it out in Battra's castle. It was a brutal fight as they punched, kicked, and blasted each other with their radioactive beams. Battra was heavily damaged but was still surviving the attacks. However, Klara wasn't doing very well as she was heavily breathing as she tried to keep on attacking Battra. The two of them kept on fighting and dodging each other as they flew around the castle and accidently destroying the place with their fight. Battra can tell that Klara was weakening. She was able to barely dodge his attacks. He was able to get her really good this time since he managed to give Klara a lot of bruises, cuts, and burns on her body._

_At one moment, he was able to give Klara a hard punch to her chest. Klara was knocked back to a wall at the end of the throne room. She had slid down from the wall once she had hit it. Battra laughed evilly before he slowly descended in front of Klara. He slowly walked up to her as he said, __"Give it up, Klara. I will win this war whether you like it or not. I finally got you where I want you. Hand over your Sol Pendant, Klara. You don't deserve that power. You've had abused it to your own satisfaction. However, I'm going to show you your error in creating this pendant by ruling this world my own way. I'll show you your mistake by ruling this world with an iron fist. To show you how easy it is for wicked people to desire to have the power to overcome the weak to protect themselves from harm. You are so selfish, Klara. Don't you think that you had enough power as it is considering that you're a Kaiju? A monster as powerful as you wouldn't need unnecessary tools for power such as that pendant for instance. I'm very disappointed in you, Klara. I thought that you wanted this world to have peace. Not wanting power to make the people in this world to fear you in despair. How unbecoming of a benevolent Queen to do so. Maybe you're not as good as a person that I thought you were"__._

_Klara grunted as she was barely able to open her eyes to see Battra slowly approaching her. He stood before her with an evil smirk on his face. Her eyes were feeling blurry, and her body is aching in pain. She could feel her strength draining from her body. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that she's going to die soon. She could feel her heart struggling to keep its pace up. As much as she would've liked to argue with Battra right now, she needed to leave to see her daughter once more before her strength ran out. She slowly lifted up her Sol Gems to Battra. He had an even wider smirk as he saw what Klara was doing._

"_Hmph. So, you really are giving up, huh? I knew that you would've come to reason soon enough. I'll admit though. I thought that you would've resisted a bit more. Aw, well. It was a long battle anyway. You've put up a good fight as usual, but it looks like you've lost, Klara. Any last words before you surrender your Sol Pendant to me?" __Battra said confidently._

"_...Yes,"__ Klara responded weakly._

"_Oh? Then what is it then?"__ Battra asked curiously with a devious smile._

"_My...My...**children**...Someday...Someday...they will beat you. You...You will lose to them...someday. I...I may be gone soon...but...my...spirit will live on through...my...children...My love...for them...is so strong...that...I...believe in them...Someday...my children...will reunite together...after being apart for so long...because of you,"__Klara said weakly while panting for breath._

_**Wait. Children? Did...Did she made a slip-up by saying "children" instead of "child"? She...she got to be! There can't be another child that I don't know about!**__ Battra pondered in confusion._

"_Remember...Battra. Just...because...a...child...looks...so...weak...doesn't mean...that...they could never...be...strong. My daughter...is...so...strong...and...so...is...**my son**. My children...My dear, precious children...will beat you. I'm...I'm sure of that,"__ Klara continued her speech weakly while having a fond smile on her face as she mentioned her beloved children._

_Before Battra had the opportunity to retort, Klara used her Sol Gems to command herself to teleport. Battra was startled as he saw Klara disappear. He looked around to see where Klara had reappeared to. Unfortunately, he hadn't checked the ceiling above him._

_POW!_

_With one fell swoop, Klara slammed both of her Sol Gems directly onto Battra's head. Battra fell down immediately after getting knocked out by Klara. Battra hadn't moved a muscle after he fell down face first into the ground. Klara stood behind Battra's unconscious body. She was breathing heavily as she stared at Battra. She honestly hoped that she made him unconscious enough so that he wouldn't get up and kill Kathy right away after obtaining the Sol Pendant. She wanted to protect her daughter after all._

_She then lifted up Battra and put his body on the wall where she once was. She made his body lean onto the wall while he is in a sitting position. She then let go of him and walked back a little. She can see that Battra is definitely out cold. She might be lucky after all if Battra isn't waking up anytime soon._

"_Whew...that's...a...relief. I should...go...back...home...and...see...my daughter...again. For the...last...time,"__Klara said shakily. She can definitely feel her energy draining fast. She knew that she can't go back by flying. She wouldn't make it in time. Instead, she decided to teleport herself there so that she could see her daughter on time._

_With a bit of a struggle, Klara then said quietly, __"Teleport"__._

_The Sol Gems glowed bright as she was teleporting back home. Then...she disappeared._

_And Battra was stuck in his coma state for over a year._

_-Back to Present Day-_

_Ugh. I still can't believe that I had allowed myself to be blindsided like that! _Battra pondered as he growled at the memory while he's turning in bed. _That was just embarrassing! And to think that I had her at that time! Grrrrrrr! Sigh. Whatever. At least Klara is dead. That's all that matters to me. …..Hmmm. Still, I wonder what she had meant by that. "My dear, precious children will beat you". Hah! She's just bluffing! She doesn't have another child! I know this because she never had laid another egg while she was battling me for at least fourteen years! She probably just made that up on the spot just to spook me. There is no "second child". That child doesn't even exist! …...Why am I getting so worked up over this? It's obvious that I will win anyhow. Even if that "second child" did exist, I can still beat them. "Just because a child looks so weak doesn't mean that they could never be strong"? Pfft! What a load of garbage! Klara is such a fool. There are only weak or strong people in the world. There is no in-between. Anyways, I should get some rest. I need to get ready for my comeback anyhow._

Battra then got even more comfortable in his covers as he fell asleep.

-Meanwhile At Infant Island-

Blaze and Kathy went on to separate ways on the island to avoid each other. It was around nighttime. They still couldn't face each other ever since that difficult talk that afternoon. Blaze was sitting in the middle of the Sacred Springs while eating her meal. She told the Coconut Crew to eat outside because she needed some silence. The crew happily agreed with Blaze as they took their fruit and ate outside on the beach. Marine was the only one who stayed with Blaze because Blaze couldn't find the heart to tell her to go away.

_Besides...I want some more attention from her anyway._ Blaze thought as she justified her reasonings. Marine felt worried as to why Blaze and Kathy are apart again. She walked up to Blaze to ask her about it.

"Blaze?" Marine asked gently

"Yeah? What is it, Marine?" Blaze asked calmly.

"Is everything okay with you and Kathy? You guys went on separate ways once we got back here. What is going on with you two? Did...Did you guys fight?" Marine asked curiously with sad eyes.

Blaze's face couldn't look even more guiltier than she could. She gulped as she looked at Marine with a guilty expression.

"Marine...w-we didn't...we just...umm...had a spat," Blaze answered awkwardly.

"It's the same thing! Look, I don't know what's going on between you two or what's going on inside your head, but I think that you should try talking things out with each other. You and Kathy are the most mature people that I know. I don't think that you're going to let something so petty to get the best of you!" Marine said with confidence.

_Sigh. If only you knew otherwise, Marine. If only you knew..._Blaze thought bitterly. Unfortunately for Marine, Blaze had indeed let something as "petty" to grow inside Blaze's heart. Her jealously for Kathy had grown a lot these past few days. Although her jealously hadn't grown so much that she refused to apologize for her wrongful actions to Kathy, but it did made her feel more agitated at Kathy for a while now. She is growing more frustrated at Kathy more than usual and more than necessary. Blaze couldn't help but feel antagonistic lately due to her feelings. She just wanted some attention for all of the hard work that she does daily. She wanted to be cared for. Is it really that hard to get **that** across to others? Blaze frowned as she looked down. Sadly, her jealously for Kathy had even grown to a point that she's reluctant to go to Kathy to talk things out with her.

Marine frowned too as she saw Blaze's sad face. Marine then ran to her side and hugged her. "Please, Blaze. Give Kathy another chance. She didn't do anything wrong," Marine begged with such innocence that it made Blaze cringe.

"_She didn't do anything wrong" my foot! Even if Kathy did apologize that she had abandoned me just because she is depressed, that doesn't excuse her for wanting to escape her duties as a guardian! She may have apologized for that, but she didn't apologize by saying I should let the people die by not fighting the monsters, grab the Sol Heart, and leave the island! That was so heartless! How could she even call herself a hero if she felt that hateful towards the people of this dimension?! I get it that it's the part of Battra's fault that the people turned against her, but she didn't have to abandon them! __**My own people **had __turned against me, and I didn't turn my back against them! Just why would she ever say...!_

As Blaze pondered while Marine held her, she had finally understood Kathy's true motives for leaving this dimension. It was because she **was** hateful towards _everyone_ in this dimension. Even if she did let her mask slip off by blaming her reasoning for leaving more onto her own people instead of everyone, she hid her hatred towards the people with her jovial attitude. It was her mask. If she had pretended to be grateful and cheerful about saving the world for Blaze, then Blaze wouldn't have suspected her for having an embittered spirit. Apparently, Kathy had managed to fool everyone with her kind, gentle demeaner to hide her bitter and hateful thoughts.

_To think that I would be so fooled by someone who was helping me. I...I don't know how to respond to that._ Blaze pondered as she looked shocked by the revelation she had uncovered. _So, __**that's**__ the reason why she wasn't willing to help me today. She really did not care at all. But...But why did she hide it? Why couldn't she just told me the truth? Hmmm..._

As Blaze thought some more, she can't help but feel a bit angry at herself for being deceived. She even let her guard down due to Kathy giving her the chance to do so. It almost gave Blaze a reason to confront her. Almost.

"Blaze? Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet for a while," Marine said quietly while she held Blaze.

Blaze took a long sigh and held Marine's hands. "Marine...thanks for your concern, but Kathy and I are going to settle this on our own time. Don't you worry about us. We'll be fine. We're just in a rough patch right now," Blaze replied calmly.

Marine frowned once she heard that. All she wanted was having her two friends get along again. Kathy and Blaze appeared to be getting along fine for a while, but Marine couldn't tell what went wrong between them. Although she still felt upset, Marine respected Blaze's wishes and dropped the subject. She let go of Blaze and said quietly, "O-Okay, Blaze. I get it. Just please be friends with Kathy again when you guys make up".

With that, Marine walked out of the Sacred Springs with her head lowered down. Blaze stared at Marine with a sad look on her face. Blaze too looked down on her lap. She too wished that she could make up to Kathy in some way. If only she wasn't so jealous of Kathy, she would've made up with her right now.

"I wish there was an easy way to do this," Blaze muttered to herself in sadness. She stayed in the Sacred Springs for a while as she stared at her food.

Soon, it was a few hours later. Blaze had already finished eating after being lost in her thoughts for a long time. She hadn't realized that the Coconut Crew and Marine had come back to the Sacred Springs to get ready for bed. _Is it really that time already?_ Blaze thought in confusion. Surprisingly, Marine and her crew had ignored her as they walked to their own places to sleep on. Blaze supposed that Marine told her crew to give her some space. She will admit that she was grateful for Marine to do that. She wasn't in the best of moods right now. Blaze then decided to stand up and walk out of the Sacred Springs. She would've gone to Kathy's room right now, but she didn't feel tired at the moment. A lot of things are spiraling in her mind at the time. She doesn't have time for sleep. All she wanted right now is some confirmation on Kathy's behavior. Blaze then left outside the caves to go search for Kathy.

It took Blaze a little while, but she soon found Kathy sitting on the beach with her arms holding onto her legs and with her head on top of her knees. Blaze could see that Kathy looked depressed again. Blaze sighed as she walked over to Kathy.

"Hey..." Blaze said as she walked over to Kathy.

Kathy turned her head to look at Blaze. Kathy frowned deeper. She then muttered, "Hey...".

With that comment, Blaze soon sat down next to Kathy again. She sat in the same position she was the last time she talked to her like this. Blaze was sitting on Kathy's left side. Blaze also adopted Kathy's body position by holding her legs near her body and placing her head onto her knees.

...

It was very quiet at the beach. Some of the stars at night are being covered by dark clouds. Some lightning flashed in the clouds in the horizon. It seemed that either tonight or tomorrow that it will rain. The cool breeze of the night complimented the cold waters that flow back and forth on the beach before the girls. It was a bit peaceful Blaze will admit. At the moment, it was literally the calm before the storm, and somehow, both girls could feel it.

...

...

"So...are you planning to go to Magma Island tomorrow? I discovered that it is the last island that has a Sol Heart it according to the electronic map. It is about 40 miles northwest from Sky Babylon. The island is very close to my island, Sol Kingdom Island. If we go there, then the trip to my kingdom won't be very long. Thankfully, Magma Island isn't a floating island. Anyways...are you still in, Kathy?" Blaze said after a few minutes of silence. Blaze just stared at the ocean as she spoke.

Kathy sighed as she looked even more sad. She was also staring out into the ocean. "I...I don't know," Kathy replied in a sad tone.

"Hmmm...I see," Blaze replied simply.

…

…

"Kathy?" Blaze asked again after some silence.

"Yeah?" Kathy asked quietly.

"Are you...(Sigh)…...are you really sure that you don't want to help tomorrow?" Blaze asked with a sigh.

"..." Kathy was silent on that. She really didn't want to say what was really on her mind. She still didn't know whether she would want to get this over with and help Blaze retrieve the last Sol Heart or just be honest and say that she wants to stay at home. She knows that she is going to carry her mistake to the end, but...even still, she also wants to be herself and say what her true desires are. She was conflicted at the moment. To do the right thing and sacrifice your decisions to save the world or being honest with yourself and tell them your selfish desires. To save the world or being yourself. Which is more important? At a glance, those two things are not even close when it comes to righteousness. However, for Kathy, they are like two equal rivals battling for her heart. And...she had to make a decision.

"So...have you already made your decision?" Blaze asked quietly.

"...Yes. I...I...I actually want to stay behind tomorrow. You can go on without me. I'll...I'll stay here," Kathy replied honestly.

"...Alright then. I'll just ask the Coconut Crew again to give me a lift to Magma Island. If you want to stay, then stay. I...I won't make you leave if you don't feel like it," Blaze replied calmly. In a way, she had expected Kathy to want to stay at home.

"...Blaze?" Kathy asked with a frown.

"What is it?" Blaze asked back.

"...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you when you needed me the most. I just...I just don't know what to do now. I don't know if I want to keep on helping you or not. I'm...I'm really lost here. I know that you need my help, but...but what about me? What...what would I gain from this? Sure, the world would be saved again, but...after that...things would be back to normal. You would be busy with your princess and your guardian duties again, and Marine would be living with her crew on her island again while going on crazy adventures and whatnot. But...But what about me? I'll be forgotten again. No one in this world will remember me...and you...you would too busy with your duties to even remember that I exist," Kathy replied somberly as she turned her head to look at Blaze.

Blaze gasped as she turned her head to look at Kathy. Her mouth went agape, and her eyes were very wide. She couldn't believe that Kathy would dare say that she will forget about her. She was about to object until she actually thought about it. _She's...she's right. I'll only be focusing on my duties when I get back to my home. I wouldn't even be thinking about Kathy when this is over. It's not as if I didn't care for Kathy at all. It's just that I've always had no time to spend with my friends anyway. It's been like that when I was ten. It isn't my fault that I won't be able to give my attention to Kathy once I go back home. …...Hey! Wait a minute!_

After Blaze pondered a bit, she frowned a lot and turned her head away from Kathy. Blaze believed that Kathy is just guilt tripping her to want to try to distract her from her own duties. She may be fooled into buying Kathy's sweet act, but she isn't going to fall for this pathetic display for attention. _Oooh! If she thinks that I'm going to feel sorry for her just because I'm going to forget her, then she really needs to grow up!_ Blaze brooded as she clenched her teeth shut in anger.

Kathy ignored this as she kept on talking. "I honestly thought that I was doing a good thing by helping you, but now...I'm not so sure. Maybe...Maybe I was only...**using** you just to appear good," Kathy said solemnly as she looked back to the ocean.

_Wha...WHAAAAAAAAAT?!_ Blaze thought once she heard that confession. She was beyond surprised. She was stunned into silence. Of all of the things that would've confirmed Kathy's true intentions, this confession took the cake. Blaze couldn't fathom why Kathy would be confessing this. However, she had no doubt in her mind that she was absolutely livid with her right now. She actually was tricked by her! Kathy may have helped her, but it was clearly out of self-interest. Not because of her initially. To think that she had actually considered Kathy to have a pure soul. She had even described Kathy as to having a gold heart like hers! Of all of childish, insecure, selfish, idiotic things that she had dared to do, this one was the last straw in Blaze's mind. She was done with Kathy at this point.

"Look, Blaze. I'm just sorry that I haven't been the kind of girl that you had expected me to be. Just...please forgive me, and let's not talk about this ever again," Kathy said with a sad tone.

_OH, YOU BET THAT I WON'T TALK ABOUT THIS AGAIN! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! WHO CARES IF YOU GET FORGOTTEN?! YOU DESERVED IT, KATHY!_ Blaze brooded while feeling enraged. Yet, she didn't made that known to Kathy as she tried to appear calm and collected despite her fury.

"It's fine, Kathy. I won't speak of this again," Blaze said in a monotone voice.

"So..." Kathy said as she looked back at Blaze. Blaze, however, was looking away from Kathy at the moment. Kathy then had a sheepish grin on her face as she asked, "Do you forgive me?".

"..." Blaze response was silence. Kathy had sweat coming down from her head as she anticipated Blaze's response.

After a few moments of silence, Blaze's answer was stern. "Goodnight, Kathy," Blaze said with spite under her tone. Blaze then stood up from her sitting position and walked away. She clenched her fists in anger as she marched towards the forest.

Kathy was surprised by this action. She had turned around and raised her hand towards Blaze. She tried to get Blaze's attention by yelling at her. "H-Hey! Blaze! Blaze! Come back! Blaze! Hey! You didn't tell me if you had forgiven me or not!" Kathy yelled as she waved her arm toward Blaze as she continued to walk along the beach towards the forest. Blaze hadn't yelled back or looked back. She just kept on walking while ignoring Kathy's yelling.

When Kathy saw that Blaze isn't coming back, she sighed and looked back to the ocean.

…

…

…

It was quiet again, and Kathy is all alone now. Kathy frowned as she huddled herself closer to her body. Her lip quivered she felt like crying. As Kathy closed her eyes, she cried softly to herself. _I'm such a horrible, horrible person._ Kathy brooded as tears came from her eyes.

BABOOM!

Thunder started booming as the storm is about to start in a few more minutes.

Meanwhile, Blaze was stomping towards the caves to get to Kathy's room and finally get to bed. She felt infuriated with Kathy. At this point, she wouldn't care if Kathy did leave this dimension for good. She wouldn't miss her at all! She would be very happy to forget her once she had finished this journey. All she needed now was the last Sol Heart. She decided that she would be better off doing this by herself. She wouldn't even care if Kathy will show up on Magma Island tomorrow or not. She might not know what she would do with the Sol Hearts once she confronted Battra again, but she is so determined to beat him without Kathy's aid. _I am the true guardian of this dimension! Not some wanna-be hero who only helps others to satisfy her own needs! "Goddess of Peace"? Big deal! "Queen of the Monsters"? Pfft, as if! What kind of a "Goddess" or a "Queen" would be so selfish that she wouldn't save the world unless it will benefit her?! How could one girl be so selfish, so heartless that she would rather let people die than saving them?! I...I can't even think right now! I'm so...SO! ARRRRRGH!_ Blaze brooded before she boosted.

She was too angry to even finish her thoughts. So, she decided to run for a while to alleviate her stress and anger. She ran for a few minutes until she slowed down once she had arrived back at the caves again. She then took a few deep breaths once she was inside the cave system. She could hear more thunder booming outside in the caves. She ignored them and went to Kathy's room. Once she got there, she quickly hopped onto her hammock and tried to get some sleep. However, with her stirred up thoughts, she had difficulty going to sleep.

Meanwhile, the rain started pouring heavily outside. Kathy was still crying softly while sitting on the beach. She didn't care if she got wet. She was too upset to even move from her spot. Once again, the turmoil into choosing to save the world or being herself came to her mind.

_Act nice and help others or tell the truth and be yourself? Why is this so hard? And why...why did Blaze react the way that she did? Is she...really that upset with me? Ohhhh...what have I done? The worst part about this is...I think that I had done the first right thing this entire journey. And that is being honest to others with your feelings. I did what was right, but...I think that I had lost my friendship with Blaze because of my honesty. This...This is awful! I've lost the only friend besides Marine that I had gained on this adventure! Why?! Why did this have to happen?_

As Kathy kept on brooding, the rain kept on falling harder and harder onto Infant Island. Kathy stayed there and cried for a long time while being soaked in the rain.

Things are really starting to near towards the end.

**And thus ends the shortest chapter ever in this story! Hooray! It really is coming to the end now. There are only four chapters left! The finale will be split into two parts, and I plan to post them on the same day so that you don't have to wait for the ending of the story. Also, if you think that I will get another chapter done this week, well, you're surely mistaken. It will probably still take me a week and a half to finish. You know the usual. But in other news, I'll also be planning to make that Phoenix Wright short story soon since it's almost spring break. So, I'll be mostly focusing on that a bit while I put this story on hold for a bit. Don't worry. It's only temporary. Once that's done, I'll focus on finishing this story! If you had enjoyed this, please R&R. Thanks for your support, and I'll see you all next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Magma Island

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter15: Magma Island

Kathy felt like she couldn't remember when she had finally got out of the cold rain and into her room, but she was most likely in a daze at the time. By now, she was already fast asleep. Hours and hours went by on Blaze's and Kathy's last sleepover together. It was rather sad that their last night together would be very disappointing. For Blaze to be mad at Kathy for deceiving her to Kathy who Blaze hadn't forgiven her for her mistake. It's quite a sad truth to be said. How did their friendship take such a sour turn?

…

It was around 10 AM that Blaze got up from her slumber. It might be the longest time that she had overslept. However, at this time, she didn't care. She already had a hard night to fall asleep from last night. She wondered if she had finally fallen asleep at midnight. It would make sense for her to have overslept that time. She struggled to get up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes to try to get herself awake. Even if she had a tough time falling asleep last night, she is going to do her job and do it right. She looked at her left side to see that Kathy is still asleep. Although she seemed to be shivering a bit as she had completely covered herself in her wings and arms. Did she stay out in the rain for a long time? Perhaps Kathy could use a bit of Blaze's fire powers to warm her up a little? …...Nah. Blaze then shook her head. She had no reason to worry for Kathy, especially for what she had done to her. Blaze then got up from her hammock and climbed up the stairs to the main cave junction. She then walked to the Sacred Springs to eat some more fruit there. She'll had to admit that it was good that she is eating healthy in her diet this past week. Although she would love to eat some cereal, toast, bacon, sandwiches, salads, steaks, hamburgers, or anything meat related by now. She would be very grateful to have a more regular diet again when she gets her kingdom back.

When Blaze looked around the room inside the Sacred Springs, she noticed that here was a lot water dripping from the trees and other greenery in the area. She wondered why that is until she had looked up and saw the big gaping hole in the ceiling of the room. Of coarse, it made sense now how the plants in this spring got its nutrients from a water source besides the spring and the waterfall itself. Blaze quirked an eyebrow at the ceiling. _Huh. No wonder Kathy had her hammocks in her room. It was most likely the only place in the island that is secluded from the outside. Now, I am grateful that I had slept in that cramped, little room all this time. Hmm...wait. Marine and her crew had slept here last night, didn't they? Oh, I hope that they had found a good place to stay to sleep when it did rain last night. _Blaze pondered as she walked even further into the room.

She could see that Marine and her crew were nowhere in sight. They must have gone to another room where it was safe to sleep in without being soaked to the bone in the rain. She decided to cast aside those thoughts for now so that she could focus on eating her breakfast. After eating her meal, she heard footsteps from behind her. Blaze was sitting under a tree at the time. Blaze turned her head as she saw Marine step out of the Secret Cave at the back of the Sacred Springs. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who got out of there. Her entire crew left the Secret Cave with her. _Hmmm...I suppose that cave didn't have a hole in the ceiling since there was nothing but rocks in there. I guess it could make sense that Marine and her crew had slept in there for the night. Although it is a little disturbing considering that there was a grave there where Kathy's mother rests at. Maybe Marine didn't know about it and decided to sleep in there anyways. _Blaze speculated as she stared at Marine while she gets her food.

After Marine and her crew got their food, they went on their way to join Blaze at the tree where she was sitting at. Marine smiled at Blaze while she chomped on a banana. She then said, "Good morning, Blaze! Did you sleep well?".

"Well, I tried at least. However, I think that you and your crew had a hard time sleeping last night since it had rained in this part of the cave," Blaze replied with a gentle smile.

Marine's smile turned sheepish as she recalled last night. However, she responded with a cheerful attitude, "Hehehe, you're telling me! When the rain fell onto the Sacred Springs, the rain was so cold that it had shocked me out of my sleep! I was having a wonderful dream about being a strong, courageous captain saving the day from my pirate rivals! It was so nice until SUDDENLY I GOT SOAKED TO THE BONE BY THAT BLIMEY RAIN!".

Blaze chuckled a little as Marine exclaimed in a silly nature to tell a part in her story. "Well, I'm sorry that the rain disagrees with your dream. Maybe it is Mother Nature's way of saying that your dream will never happen in real life," Blaze teased with a smirk.

"Blaze! Don't jinx it! You don't know that! I will be the best adventurer that you will ever see!" Marine exclaimed with an annoyed face.

"Hahahaha, maybe you're right, Marine. Maybe you're right," Blaze laughed a bit while shaking her head. It felt good to laugh a bit after such a hard time she had last night. Blaze was glad that Marine was cheering her up unintentionally. Marine might be the only light that she has in this dark time that she's going through. However, Blaze was determined to survive. Kathy or not, Blaze will get through with this alone with Marine, of coarse.

"Hey, Blaze? Is Kathy up yet? Will she sleep in again? I haven't been able to get into contact with her in a while," Marine asked with a frown.

Blaze frowned as she closed her eyes. But of coarse, Marine still cares for Kathy more than Blaze. What is she going to do about that?

Blaze answered, "Kathy said that she wants to stay home today. I'll need to go on to your ship again, Marine. It is possible for you and your crew to bring me to Magma Island. Maybe you'll be able to help me out today".

Marine gasped loudly. She then beamed as she exclaimed, "You want my help, Blaze?! Ooooh! What do you want me to do?!".

Blaze smiled as she said, "Well, there is only one Sol Heart left on the island. Since you have a lot of crew mates, Marine, I suggest that you and your crew go look for it while I destroy the robots and monsters on the island. You had tried to help me before, but maybe you can be a good help to me this time".

"Yes! I got a mission! I got a mission! Don't worry, Blaze! My crew and I will work extra hard to find that last Sol Heart for you! I'll make you proud, Blaze! I'm sure that Kathy would be proud of me too!" Marine exclaimed loudly in excitement.

"Ah...uh...yes, quite," Blaze replied awkwardly as she looked away from Marine when she said that. Blaze was a bit irked when Marine had mentioned Kathy. She isn't surprised that Marine would also feel excited to do the mission for Kathy's sake, not just for her own. Blaze still felt hurt that she had been replaced by Kathy.

Marine still felt excited as she then said, "Alright! What are we waiting for? Let's eat quickly so that we could leave early!".

Blaze smiled a little as she then nodded to her. She was grateful that Marine provided a distraction for her to use. Blaze then decided to keep on eating with Marine and her crew. It was about around 11 AM that all of them had finished eating their meals. Blaze had told the Coconut Crew where Magma Island was located. They all saluted to her and said that it would be no trouble for them to get her there. Blaze nodded to them and said her thanks. They all soon went to the shore of the island to get to their ship. Once onboard, the crew started to get to work by lifting up the anchor and steered the ship toward their destination. They had left at 11: 15 AM. It will take an hour to get to their next destination.

Meanwhile, Kathy was still sleeping in her room. She was tossing and turning in her dream.

-_Kathy's Dream_-

_She couldn't understand it. In her dream, there were robots trying to catch her. However, she destroyed them to protect herself. She was then seen flying away from the robots and went inside a building. She had reached an area where there was a huge glass tube containing some weird, floating aliens inside of it. She had figured that they were trapped, so, she had released them by pushing a button. This action had summoned more robots. She looked back and saw that the aliens were scared of the robots. She then took initiative and destroyed more robots to defend the aliens. The aliens were soon happy that they were saved. Kathy was then seen destroying a wall so that the aliens would have an opportunity to escape. In a later part of her dream, Kathy was then seen destroying a bit more of the building as she made her escape. Soon, Kathy was then seen flying through the night sky while being chased by supersonic jets. She was then seen destroying all of the jets and then flew farther way into the sky. Later in her dream, she was flying over a futuristic city. There were tall buildings and casinos that show bright, colorful lights in the night atmosphere. Kathy was admiring the view of this strange city. She was then seen flying through the dark clouds in the night sky. She couldn't see where she was heading as she was flying. In another part of her dream, she was then electrocuted in the sky by a powerful lightning strike. She thought that it was from the clouds, but it appears that the lightning attack came from below the clouds. Kathy screeched in pain as she was electrocuted. She soon released some sort of strong energy that she had before the electrical attack knocked her out from the sky. With sparks coming from her back and wings as she fell down in the sky, she had a rough landing as she crashed into the branches of trees before she bounced on the ground a few times and rolled over a bit until she landed face first into the ground. She then slowly slipped into unconsciousness for a bit as she put her face on the ground out of exhaustion. And then...the last part of her dream that she saw was concerned, handsome, purple eyes looking deeply into her innocent, light-blue eyes. Lightning and thunder soon came after their eyes had met._

_BABOOM!_

_-End of Kathy's Dream-_

BABOOM!

Kathy soon woke up with a bit of a fright. She gasped again and panted for breath. She put a hand over her chest as she tried to calm down. She heard more thunder booming from outside. The thunder was probably what had woken her up from her dream. She had a bit of sweat forming on her head while she panted. She quickly checked the time on her Sol Gems. It was around 1 PM. She had really overslept this time.

_Oh no, Blaze is going to kill me! …...Wait. Oh, yeah, right. I told her that I would be staying here today. Sigh. She must be at Magma Island by now._ Kathy pondered as she remembered what she told Blaze yesterday. With a sigh of relief, Kathy then looked on her lap for a bit.

Kathy soon looked pensive. She frowned and bit her lip a little. For some strange reason, Kathy figured that her dream isn't any ordinary dream. But...something special. Kathy can't describe it, but somehow, she had a gut feeling that today...something big is going to take place. Perhaps...sometime...at...night...just like in her...dream. Kathy's eyes were closed halfway as she pondered this strange feeling that she's having.

_Is it just me...or is someone out there having the exact same thoughts as me? Maybe...Maybe I'm not alone in this world after all. Maybe there is someone out there who is also thinking that something big is going to happen today. If only we knew what it is though..._

Kathy then closed her eyes and smiled a bit fondly. _Hehe, I hope that it's something nice. It would be a great change of pace to my crummy life. And maybe...that person would be happy too. I bet whoever they are would want a change in their lives that brings life to their own sucky life too. I hope for the best for them._

Once Kathy had stopped pondering, she then got out of her hammock and went upstairs to the main cave junction. She felt ready to eat some fruit and to stay here to do nothing all day. She went to the Sacred Springs. She could see that it was raining heavily there. She shrugged it off and walked in there anyway. She was used to the rain as was proven yesterday as she stayed outside for a few hours in the rain. She had lived with the rain her entire life while living on this island. It didn't affect her as much. In fact, she loves the rain. She mostly likes the dark clouds and the sheet of rain because it looked so beautiful to her. She somehow had a fondness for the dark, gloomy atmosphere. She doesn't know why that is, but she loved it nevertheless. She soon picked out some fruit and ate while standing under a tree for some protection from the rain. She was drenched, but she's content. She can handle the weather just fine with a smile on her face. Also...the rain calms her when she's stressed.

More thunder and lightning was shown in the sky.

BABOOOOOOM!

She ate her fruit in silence as she listened to the thunder booming. She pondered some more. _Hmm...I wonder if another person is tolerable with the rain as much as I do. I wonder sometimes if they also ate fruit while hiding under the trees. …...Yeah, that sounds ridiculous. No one is like that. Whoever that person is must be an outdoorsman. It's the only thing that would make logical sense. But heck, I doubt that I'll ever find someone like that. I guess that I'm better off staying in my daydreams and spend time with my...dream friend...than find someone in real life._ Kathy smiled a lot as she blushed when she thought about her dream companion. She'll never understand why a boy like that could make her heart flutter in happiness. It's so silly and crazy that she must at least sound like a person in an insane asylum. She took a deep sigh and then continued eating her meal in peace.

After that, she then walked back into the main cave junction. Even she had a bit of a limit on how much rain had poured onto her. She then went back to her room to get back to her hammock. She decided to just meditate for a bit. As she laid down onto her hammock, she rubbed her arms to warm herself from the cold rain.

_Boy, would I do anything for Blaze's fire powers right now. I love the rain, but it could be quite cold sometimes. Hmmm...specking of which, I wonder how Blaze is doing right now as she is on Magma Island with possibly Marine and her crew. If only I knew what kind of progress that she's making right now._

-Meanwhile At Magma Island-

When Blaze got to Magma Island at around 12:15 PM, it had already started raining. What she saw at the shore of the island was a strange sight. She saw robots running around in a panic while some are sitting on the ground covering their heads in fear. She has no idea why they are in such a panicked state. She could only suspect either Battra or Dr. Eggman Nega to be the cause of their distress. However, she isn't going to show any mercy to these robots by allowing them to roam freely on the island. So, once the ship had reached the shore, Blaze jumped out of the ship and started to boost into the robots to destroy them. Marine and the Coconut Crew watched Blaze mercilessly destroy each and every robot with her abilities. They can tell that Blaze is even more ruthless than before on how quickly she destroyed the robots. Not only that, they also saw Blaze blow up the base with the last huge airship docked there. She used her hands to send the base into a raging inferno. Many explosions came from the base and the airship as they were caught on fire. Pieces of metal from the robots were scattered throughout the beach and a bit on the mainland of the island. Marine and her crew were stunned into silence as they saw Blaze standing in front of the burning base with a stone, cold expression on her face.

_Boy, whatever had gotten into Blaze to make her seem more fierce today must've have been pretty bad. I hadn't even seen Blaze display this much fierce fighting like that before. Is Blaze...okay?_ Marine pondered with wide, stunned eyes.

Blaze soon lowered her head as she calmed down a bit. It seemed that she is letting her anger control her fighting today._ It's no big deal. It won't backfire on me today. I'll swear it._ Blaze brooded as she took a few deep breaths.

Marine and her crew looked at each other for a few moments. They all shrugged and went down to the beach to join Blaze.

"So...um...Miss Blaze? Where shall we go first?" a nervous koala bear asked.

Blaze looked to her right to see the group standing near her. She then looked to her left and saw the red, rocky road that leads further into the island that were surrounded by volcanoes. "We should start by heading that way. Now, I think that it would be for the best for us to stick close together this time. Let's not split up. I don't know what kind of monsters that are lurking in this island. So, stick close to me, and we'll be safe," Blaze said confidently while pointing at the barren road ahead of her.

The group looked at where Blaze pointed at. They see nothing but a narrow road that is surrounded by walls of the mountains and volcanoes there. It looked a bit intimidating. It didn't help that lightning and thunder came while they watched the road. Some of the members of the crew gulped.

"Uh...Um...Are you sure that w-we should go there, M-Miss Blaze? Isn't there an easier path?" another scared koala bear asked.

Blaze snapped her head back at the crew and frowned at them in annoyance. She then yelled, "Don't tell me that you're scared to go! We had come this far in this journey, and we're going to finish it! There is no reason to go back now! Either you stay at the ship or come with me then! What do you guys say, you cowards?!".

The crew jumped in shock over Blaze's anger. Meanwhile, Marine also felt determined like Blaze as she turned towards the group and yelled with her fist up, "Yeah! Come on, guys! This isn't the kind of spirit that adventurers have! You guys are supposed to be brave! Now, are you guys with Blaze and me or are you guys chicken and want to stay back?!".

The whole crew looked at each other nervously. They really don't want to have another incident with any monster they come across. They kind of want this to be over with so that they don't have to deal with monsters ever again. As ashamed as it to admit it, they all are feeling cowardly today. One of the crew members spoke up for the group.

"S-Sorry Miss Blaze and Miss Marine. Unfortunately, we...we...we can't do it. We value our lives. We want to be safe already. If you guys want to go on ahead of us into the island, then please do. We feel safe being on the ship while you guys go. Please forgive our cowardice. Also, please protect Miss Marine, Miss Blaze," the koala with the straw hat answered. All of the crew members bowed before Blaze and said their apologies.

"Aw, man! You guys really are chickens! Hmph! I guess that means you guys need more training then!" Marine yelled while crossing her arms and frowned in disappointment.

Blaze sighed and shook her head. _It can't be helped it seems. _Blaze thought as she nodded to the crew members as her way to say "I forgive you".

"Alright then. Head back to the ship. Marine and I will go on ahead. I'll protect her. You can count on me for her safety," Blaze said calmly as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Blaze. Please be safe. You too, Miss Marine," a different koala bear said.

"Hmph! Crybabies!" Marine exclaimed with a pouty face.

"Marine, behave yourself," Blaze corrected Marine with a stern look.

Marine looked at Blaze and frowned. "...Yes, Blaze," Marine replied quietly as she looked down on her shoes.

The crew members all saluted Blaze until they decided to retreat back to the ship. Marine then looked at Blaze and said, "Sooo...we're going alone together?".

"Well, it appears so. Just please stay by my side and don't run off unless it is an emergency. Got it?" Blaze said with a calm yet firm tone.

Marine nodded her head as she looked serious. She put up her fists as she said, "Got it! Let's go find ourselves a heart!".

"Agreed. Let's go," Blaze said with a nod.

Blaze then turned around and started walking towards the road ahead of her. Marine soon followed behind her as they walked into the valley. Rain kept on falling hard on the island. The girls were soaked, but they pressed onward. They traversed carefully through the narrow valley. They could see hot magma bubbling on top of some volcanoes. They tried to not be too phased by it as they kept on walking forward. Once they got out to a wide, open area, they were surprised on how much they were surrounded by mountains and volcanoes. Blaze did her best to look for the Sol Heart or any monsters around, however, she couldn't find either of them. Marine tried to look for the Sol Heart too, but she kept on only finding more rocks under some other rocks. They kept on walking through the island for about an hour before they decided to find some shelter from the rain. Blaze grabbed Marine's hand and ran towards a little cave that was in a mountain. They went inside the cave and sat down on the ground to dry themselves off and to rest from walking.

"Brrrrr...I-I-I'm s-s-so c-cold, B-Blaze. C-Can you help m-me warm up?" Marine said as her teeth chattered as she huddled herself together.

Blaze nodded. She then wrapped Marine in her arms and used her fire powers to warm her own body up. Soon, they were warmed up. Blaze kept on holding Marine while Marine cuddles her with her own arms. Thunder kept on booming outside and lightning can be seen from outside the cave. Marine could see the lightning and flinched a bit once she heard the thunder.

"B-Blaze?" Marine stuttered a bit.

"Yeah?" Blaze asked.

"P-Please don't tell the guys this, but...I'm a little scared," Marine said quietly.

"...It's okay to feel scared, Marine. I'm a little scared too. I just don't know what kind of monsters are out there. Who knows how powerful they can be? I...I don't want to lose you to them, Marine," Blaze said gently with a sad look on her face._ I had already lost my father by them. Even if he didn't love me, he deserved a chance to change himself. I can't afford to lose another loved one now. Marine, please be safe. _Blaze brooded as she closed her eyes.

"Blaze..." Marine said softly.

They stayed in the cave for a while.

-Meanwhile Back On Infant Island-

Rain kept on pouring onto the island, and Kathy was still staring at the ceiling in her room while resting on her hammock. She had a contemplative expression on her face. She had her hands folded onto her stomach as she was lost in her brooding.

_...Would my mom really allow me to do this? Had she ever expected me to do this? That I would be the one abandoning this dimension and not protect it like I had promised her to? …...Would my mom...ever forgive me?_

Kathy frowned deeper as she felt the guilt of leaving Blaze to do all of the work alone. She kept on turning in her hammock as she brooded some more.

_If my mom had ever seen me devolve into such a depressing state, I...I wouldn't bear to see the disappointment on her face. I...I wish that I was a wiser person like my mom. I wish that was at least half as dedicated as she was in protecting this dimension. Just where...where had I gone wrong? What am I missing here? What would my mom do if she was in my situation? If only she could understand my situation, she would forgive me for leaving this place. Just how...how did she do it? How did she went out of her way to protect these hurtful, spiteful people from destruction and tyranny? I...I just don't understand it. They deserved to be punished! What other reason would she..._

At that moment, Kathy's eyes went wide as she had an empiphany. She now understood why her mom did what she did as a Guardian of The Sol Pendant.

_O-Of coarse...she did it because...**I** was involved in this dimension too. She sacrificed herself to protect this dimension and all its people from Battra all because that **I'm** alive, wasn't it? **My life**...**My life** was worth just as much as this entire dimension. Mother...I finally understood the true meaning to the two rules about being a Guardian to The Sol Pendant. Two vital rules about being a guardian in general..._

_-Flashback At Some Point In Kathy's Childhood-_

"_Mother? Why do you have to follow the rules that the Sol Pendant requires? I thought that you were the one in charge of the pendant," Kathy, the young larva, said curiously. She looked up at her mother with wide, innocent light-blue eyes._

_Klara, Kathy's mother, smiled gently at her daughter as she wisely answered, "Of coarse, I am in charge of the pendant. However, these rules...are like a part of my convictions as a guardian in general"._

_Kathy titled her head to the side as she slowly repeated in confusion, "Con-vic-tions?"._

"_Why yes, Kathy. Having convictions, or values that you believe passionately about, are very vital into becoming a guardian. You need know yourself, Kathy, before you could hold any strong beliefs in your heart. You need to know **what** and **who** you are as a person before you can protect others properly. Like these two rules I had made for the duty of guardianship of the Sol Pendant for example..." Klara replied calmly yet soberly._

_Kathy then became quiet as she listened attentively at her mother's wise instruction. She felt very curious as to why her mother did what she did as a guardian._

"'_**Protect** those whom you've had promised to protect' and '**Love** those whom you've sworn to protect' are the two, important rules that I intend to follow no matter how difficult things may be going for me personally. Whether I feel stressed, depressed, frustrated, or scared, I will always fulfill these rules because I believe that it is important to take care of others that I love very deeply about. I will never give up just because I feel exhausted or weak due to oppositional forces or to rejection from others. My **unconditional love** for others is what keeps me being a guardian. Their lives matter to me. That is why I am willing to protect them. Even if I won't be accepted by everyone or loved, it is better to focus your efforts in protecting those **who do care about you and rely on you**. Those are the types of people who deserve to live. So, it will be an unjust thing to abandon them and let them to die just like the ones who did deserve it. I must always remind myself that those people need to live just like the ones in whom I care about the most. It's not always easy, Kathy. It's not an easy thing to do. Forgiving others only because their lives are interconnected to those to whom you love isn't always an easy thing to do. I'll admit that. I did think it over about a few times if it was better to leave and to take you out of this place to live in a better place. However, I didn't go through with it. My conscious couldn't let me do it. But I will say this though. Once you've grown up and become a guardian on your own...the decision to leave rests on your shoulders, Kathy..." Klara spoke gently as she knelt down onto Kathy's level and held onto her shoulder's as she spoke her little speech with such assuredness and wisdom._

"_...!" Kathy gasped as she looked at her mother with wide eyes._

"_Y-You can't be serious, Mother! W-Why would I ever want to leave this place?! I...I want promise to protect this dimension with you! I...I won't let you down, Mother!" Kathy exclaimed fervently with determined eyes._

_Klara's eyes softened as she stared lovingly at her daughter. She smiled gently at her as she rubbed Kathy's shoulders. "Kathy...whatever you do and whatever choices you make...__**you'll never let me down**__. I...I love you, Kathy, and I'll protect you to the very end of my days as a guardian. **Protecting your life is more valuable and meaningful to me than protecting this powerful pendant.** It gives me a purpose. A purpose to protect this planet from any evil being who dares to harm you. I don't care about being a good guardian or not. The only thing that I care about is protecting you to the best that I can. That is the secret to my strength as I control the Sol Pendant. My thoughts were only about you and you only. As long as you exist, I'll do my job as a guardian faithfully. That is what a true guardian's spirit is like, Kathy. Do you understand, sweetheart?" Klara replied softly and tenderly._

_Kathy was stunned at her mother's caring words. She said that she is only doing her job because of her. Her life matters in her mother's eyes. She...is someone who is worth fighting for._

"_M-M-Mother..." Kathy mumbled before she hugged her mother and cried quietly as she felt moved by her mother's words. Her mother hugged her back gently._

"_Don't worry, Kathy. You might not understand everything that I'm telling you yet, however, someday...you will. I promise you that it will make sense when you're older. You're a smart girl, Kathy. You will figure it out eventually. I can guarantee it," Klara whispered to Kathy while hugging her still._

_**Mother...**__Kathy thought as she held onto her mother for a long time._

-Back To Present Day-

Kathy was now staring at the ceiling again with an open mouth. She still felt stunned that she had remembered that memory from her childhood. She finally understood what her mother had meant. And sadly...she was right. Kathy couldn't abandon her new friends despite the mistakes she had made against them. In truth, she loved her friends, Blaze and Marine. They mean so much to her these past few days. So much so that she is beginning to question if completely abandoning them as she leaves to another dimension is really fair to them. She is starting to wonder if there should be at least some middle ground here. A compromise as it were. _Hmm...maybe I should talk to Blaze about it. I'm sure that Blaze would want me to come back and visit her every now and again while I'm away in my new home. I think that it is fair to my friend to have some kind of connection to me while being apart. I...I want her to be happy as well as Marine. Those girls deserve to be treated well. …...Well then, that settles it! I've made up my mind!_

Kathy smiled as she stopped brooding. She then got up from her hammock and got off of it. She then stood proudly in the lowly lit room with her hands on her hips. She knows what she must do now.

She must go to Magma Island and protect Blaze and her friends.

-Meanwhile On Magma Island-

A few more minutes later, the girls soon heard some noises outside of the cave. It was still raining hard outside as more thunder and lightning went by. Blaze focused on hearing these loud noises. She felt a little alarmed since the sounds sounded like monster noises.

_W-What kind of noises are these? _Blaze pondered as she felt worried. She held Marine closer to her as she kept listening to these strange noises.

RRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! REEEEEEEEEEUUUUGGGGGHHHH!

Blaze and Marine were sitting very still as they heard these noises coming near the cave. Suddenly, their expressions were ones of shock once they saw the monsters running pass the cave that they're in. These monsters were Destroyah monsters. They were about ten feet tall (AKA: approximately over 3 meters tall), but they looked very bulky. They are black with red and yellow colors on their backs. This type of the Destroyah monster is its Juvenile form. They are crawling around the area outside of the cave. The Juvenile form of these Destroyah monsters have crab-like legs, spikes on their shoulders, circular openings on their chests, and frilled heads with red eyes instead of orange eyes since they were Battra's minions. The monsters were scanning the area while roaring to each other as a way to communicate.

RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHH! RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUGGGGHHH!

They soon went to the northern side of the mountainous region of the island. Blaze watched those monsters leave the area with wide eyes. Marine felt even more afraid after she saw those monsters.

"B-Blaze?" Marine asked Blaze nervously.

"Yes?" Blaze asked as she was still stunned.

"C-Can we just hide here? I...I don't want to go out there anymore," Marine replied while looking scared.

Blaze looked at Marine with sympathy in her eyes. She understood why Marine wants to stay in the cave, however, she has a mission to do.

"I'm sorry, Marine. But we have to get out of this cave. I know that you're scared, but we need to get the Sol Heart from this island. Please come with me. I'll protect you, Marine. Don't worry," Blaze replied in a comforting tone.

Marine looked at Blaze with wide eyes. She felt scared, but she decided to trust Blaze on this. "O-Oh, uh, okay. L-Let's go then," Marine replied while stuttering a little.

_Poor thing. She's so scared, yet she's trying to be brave for me. How admirable._ Blaze pondered with a concerned look on her face. She stood up and pulled Marine up too. She then held onto Marine's hand as they left the cave and braced the rain outside.

The girls continued their travels through the island by going through some more valleys. They were careful into not running into the monsters as they kept on walking through the rocky valleys. They soon reached another rocky, wide area where they could see some huge batches of magma hotspots around a few places of the area. They could feel the heat coming from those hotspots as the magma bubble onto the surface. Even with the rain, the magma would still continue on bubbling in the hotspots. Blaze and Marine were careful by getting through the area without getting close to those hotspots. Blaze may be able to control fire, however, it doesn't mean that she is immune to lava or magma. She also wouldn't want to risk Marine into getting hurt by the magma or the lava. So, she is doing her best to guide Marine out of the area. After they walked past the area, they soon kept on walking onto the rocky road ahead of them. It took five more minutes of walking until the girls had found something.

"Hey! Is that what I think it is?" Marine said as she spotted a red thing on the ground ahead of her. She lets go Blaze's hand to run towards that red object.

"Wait! Marine! It could be a trap!" Blaze exclaimed in shock as she put forth her hand to Marine.

"Huh?" Marine asked as she looked back to Blaze while running. Before Blaze or Marine could react fast enough, the ground in front of the red object started to break apart as a Destroyah monster came out of it.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Marine screamed as she jumped backwards in surprise and fell onto her bottom.

"AH! Marine!" Blaze yelled as she quickly ran to her to pick her up and ran away from the monster before it had started to attack. The Juvenile Destroyah monster attacked by firing its white Micro-Oxygen laser out of its mouth onto the ground which caused some sparks to come out of it. The monster tried to attack Blaze and Marine with its laser, but the monster only missed by attacking the path that Blaze was on as she runs away to escape the monster. The monster roared again to summon the other Destroyah monsters to help him attack the girls.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Blaze soon saw that the other Destroyah monsters began to come out of the ground or crawl from the small mountains to surround her. She stopped running once she saw more Destroyah monsters blocking her path.

"Oh, shoot! We're trapped!" Blaze said in alarm as she skidded in her tracks. Marine was still holding onto Blaze out of fear.

"Blaze! Do something! They're getting closer!" Marine yelled in fear as the Destroyah monsters crawled closer to them and started roaring again.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! REEEEEEEEEEEUUUUGGGGHHHH!

The monsters were ready to fire their lasers from their mouths. Blaze's eyes had widened in surprise as she saw their heads and mouths flash some white and purple electricity on them. She recognized that they are charging their attacks! Blaze immediately stood in front of Marine as she prepared her own attack. _Not on my watch!_ Blaze thought as she summoned fire from under the monsters' positions to ready her attack. Before the monsters had fired their lasers, Blaze immediately attacked first.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blaze shouted as she clenched her fists tightly to summon fire pillars under the monsters' feet. The fire burst out from the ground like an explosion and burned the monsters within seconds. The Destroyah monsters were on fire, and their skin melted from the fire. They couldn't do anything while being in fire. So, they cried in pain and called for help from their brethren to avenge them.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHH!

Blaze kept on burning the monsters. The girls were basically in the middle of a literal fire ring since the monsters had surrounded them in a circle. Eventually, the monsters soon exploded into dark particles since the fire had destroyed their skin. Blaze soon made the flames disappear once she saw that the monsters were gone. Marine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew! For a second there, I thought that we were toast! That sure was scary!" Marine exclaimed with a relieved smile as she placed a hand over her chest.

"Yeah...it sure was close. But we're safe for now...I think," Blaze replied quietly as she wiped her brow. She was still on guard though. She knew better than to drop your guard after an easy battle. She kept on looking around the area to see if more monsters are coming. Marine then turned her head around to see the red object still lying on the ground right next to the hole beside it. Marine smiled.

"Hey! Let's go check out that red object now!" Marine exclaimed as she walked over to that object now.

"Marine! Wait! I...(Sigh)…What does it even matter anymore?" Blaze called out to her before she sighed and gave up. Blaze followed Marine to the object as well.

"Now, what is this?...Aha! I know what this is! It's a heart! Hey, Blaze! Is this the last Sol Heart that you've been talking about?! Because I found it!" Marine exclaimed excitedly while holding the red Sol Heart in her hand.

"Ah! Yes, that's right! That is the last Sol Heart that we need! Good job, Marine! We found the last one!" Blaze exclaimed with a smile as she approached Marine.

"Hehe!" Marine giggled with a proud smile.

Blaze smiled some more before she and Marine heard another roar in the distance.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The two of them then felt goosebumps as they heard that familiar roar again. It seemed that another Destroyah monster was nearby. Blaze grimaced as she quickly turned around and positioned herself into a fighting stance as she looked around for more monsters. Marine held the red heart to her chest while shivering in fear. They heard another roar that sounds closer to them.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

A few seconds later, both Blaze and Marine saw another Destroyah monster in front of their view. But this time, this Destroyah monster is much bigger than the previous ones since it is the Aggregate form of the same monster. This form is similar to its previous form of the monster except now the monster has two crab-like claws on its chest and two long appendages from its back. The monster still has the black, red, and yellow colors on its skin as usual like the other Battra monsters. This version of the monster is about fifteen feet tall (AKA: 5 meters tall) which shows how huge it is compared to the smaller versions of the monsters before it.

The monster crawled slowly towards the girls while roaring. Blaze and Marine felt frozen in shock and in fear of this bigger and more menacing opponent. Blaze turned her head to look at Marine.

"Marine," Blaze said in quiet yet firm tone despite her feelings of anxiety.

"Y-Yes?" Marine asked in a nervous tone.

"I need you to run away as far as possible and find a hiding spot. Go. Now," Blaze replied with a serious tone in her voice.

"B-But Blaze what about-" Marine replied nervously as she held onto the heart.

"I said go, Marine! Now! Right now!" Blaze yelled as she felt slightly annoyed. The monster roared again after that.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

"Okay! Okay! I'm leaving now!" Marine yelled after that scary roar and after she saw the monster crawled faster to her and to Blaze. Marine turned around and made a mad dash out of the area out of fear. She kept the Sol Heart close to her as she ran as fast as she can. She looked back to see Blaze still in her fighting stance as prepared to fight the huge Destroyah monster by herself.

_Boy, Blaze sure is brave sometimes. I hope that she will be safe as she fights that scary monster. Oooooh, Kathy, where are you? We could really use your help right about now. I...I feel so scared. I need you, Kathy. I need you just as much as I need Blaze. Please...I beg of you to come and rescue us. Please..._Marine pondered as she ran further into the dark, volcano valley in front of her while holding the red Sol Heart to her chest. A few tears went down from her eyes as she felt scared of being cornered by one of the monsters here. The rain still went on as well as some thunder and lightning. Marine pondered one word in her mind again.

_Please..._

-Meanwhile Somewhere In The Sky-

Kathy is flying through the rain in the sky. She is flying as fast as she could to Magma Island. She is doing her best to avoid the lightning in the sky as she flies through. She is more determined to help her friends now since she had that epiphany earlier. She just hoped that she isn't too late in helping Blaze and Marine in their travels through Magma Island. She is nearing the island now. She could see the island in the distance. She smiled as she realized that she is getting closer and closer to the island.

_Almost there now. Just a little more, and then I will be able to assist Blaze and Ma-_ Kathy pondered with a smile before something interrupted her thoughts.

"Going somewhere, Kathy?" a low, gruff voice said nearby.

_Ah! Battra!_ Kathy thought in a panic as she looked around for Battra.

POW!

"OW!" Kathy yelped in pain as she felt her left side being punched very hard by Battra. Kathy quickly flew down to avoid more of Battra's punches. She quickly grabbed her Sol Gems and looked back up at Battra. Battra flew downwards too to attack Kathy with his Sol Gems. Kathy then quickly shot her energy beams at Battra to attack him. Battra dodged a bit, but he did sustain some damage as his body was hit by the laser beams, and sparks had come out from his body because of it. Battra retaliated by firing his purple eye lasers at Kathy. Kathy was hit by the lasers, and sparks came out from her body and wings. Kathy winced at the attack but soon flew backwards as she was ready for Battra to attack her again. Battra roared before he swooped down and started to punch her with his Sol Gems. Kathy also punched back with her Sol Gems in self-defense. Punches were thrown and blocked by each other as they flew together in the sky. Kathy did land some hard hits at Battra's face, however, Battra kept on attacking despite this. They both had gritted their teeth and grunted as they punched and flew back and forth to attack each other.

"Just why are you here, Battra?!" Kathy yelled in irritation as she tried to punch Battra some more.

"Isn't it obvious? Trying to prevent you into finding the last Sol Heart! I'm not letting my kingdom to get overthrown by the likes of a naïve greenhorn such as you, Kathy! That Sol Heart is mine, and I'll win this war, Kathy! Whether you like it or not!" Battra yelled back as he threw some more hard punches at Kathy. Kathy dodged them and kept on punching back in defense.

"Not on my watch! If my mother can beat you, then **I could beat you too!**" Kathy yelled as she was able to get more punches at Battra. She then fired her energy beams at Battra's face. Sparks came out of Battra's face from that attack. The attacked did knock Battra back a bit. He grunted as he closed his eyes in pain. While Battra was distracted, Kathy punched him hard again.

BAM!

"OOF!" Battra yelped as he felt his stomach being punched very hard. He was knocked back up into the air. Kathy soon flew up and punched him again downwards. As Battra was falling from the sky, Kathy flew down quickly to give him one more hard punch to the stomach to send him hurling down towards the ocean.

SPLASH!

Battra splashed down into the sea below Kathy. Kathy gasped for air for bit to see if Battra is going to fly up to her. But after two minutes had passed, she gave up and decided to keep on flying towards Magma Island. She turned around and flew towards the island ahead of her. She put her Sol Gems away as she saw that she didn't have to use them now.

_Hmmm...something tells me that Battra isn't done yet. He can't give up that easily. I should keep an eye out for him if he does recover from that little skirmish we just had._ Kathy pondered as she frowned. She flew even more faster than usual as she felt nervous about what Battra is planning to do.

Meanwhile, Battra soon swam up to the top of the ocean. He gasped for air and coughed a little as he looked around. His eyes soon looked up at the sky and at Magma Island. _Curses...that blasted moth is really going to get all of the Sol Hearts, isn't she? Grrrr. How irritating. But I can't give up yet. I'll still fight her to get it, but if that doesn't work, then I'll have no choice but to resort to Plan B. Hmmm...although I will admit that Plan B is really tempting to do now. Heh heh heh._

Battra smirked as he watched at Kathy flying into Magma Island's territory.

-Meanwhile With Blaze-

Blaze was ready to fight the Aggregate Form of the Destroyah monster. The monster roared again at her.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!

Blaze clenched her fists as she was ready to run forward towards the monster. _I'll run until that monster attacks first._ Blaze thought as she glared at her huge opponent. The monster crawled a few feet more until it stopped and started to charge its attack. _Here it comes._ Blaze thought as she was ready to run to the northwest side of the rocky area. The Destroyah monster soon fired its Micro-Oxygen laser beam out of its mouth. The monster attacked the ground in a line towards Blaze. The ground burst into flames and sparks as the laser beam had hit the ground. Blaze then immediately ran forward and then left to avoid the attack. The laser beam missed her since Blaze ran pretty fast to avoid it. She was boosting towards the monster on the left side of the battle arena. The monster roared again before it tried to attack again from the left side. Blaze quickly dodged again as she ran towards her right side. The laser beam had hit the ground again and made sparks and fire to come out from the ground. Blaze then did a risky move as she then jumped very high to do an Air Boost attack. She then rammed her body into the large monster's stomach with her Air Boost attack. The fire surrounding Blaze's body and the force of her boosting attack had knocked the monster a few feet back with some of its skin melted off. While feeling stunned, the Destroyah monster tried to attack again with its laser beam. Blaze soon ran around the monster towards the monster's left side to avoid the attack. The monster had made more fire and sparks to come up from the ground by the attack. The monster then became confused as to why its little opponent had disappeared from sight. The monster decided to crawl forward to find its opponent. Meanwhile, Blaze was quickly thinking as she is coming up with a plan to defeat this huge monster.

_Well, despite how big they are, they move pretty slow in their movements. At least that makes it easier to dodge and run away from them. However, how will I beat this monster? I can see that these monsters are weak to my fire. Won't they become weak to another source of fire?...Wait a minute! Duh! These magma hotspots, of coarse! They are perfect for being a useful trap for these monsters._

Blaze smirked as she could see the monster crawling near a huge magma hotspot. She then prepared herself to make another Air Boost attack. After taking a few breaths, Blaze soon ran as fast as she could towards the Destroyah monster. The monster heard footsteps from behind. So, it had turned around to see its attacker. But before the monster could attack in self-defense, Blaze had already jumped high again and used her Air Boost ability to ram into the monster's chest this time. The attack was strong enough to make the monster topple over backwards into the magma hotspot. The monster roared as it was being knocked backwards into the hotspot.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!

SPLASH!

Magma was splashed around the area of the hotspot once the monster went down into it. The monster was roaring in pain as the high heat of the magma was too much for its skin armor. Within seconds, the Destroyah monster burst into dark particles after sustaining too much damage from the hot magma. Blaze was staring at the hotspot for a few moments before sighing in relief. _Boy, fighting these monsters sure gets tiring sometimes. But I must keep on going then. Hmm...I wonder where Marine went off to? I should go look for her. Who knows if there are more monsters on the loose in this island? These monsters do look like the type that would kill anything that moves. Ooooh, Maine, please be safe and alive. Please._

After pondering for a bit, Blaze then ran towards the road in front of her. The same road that Marine had ran off to. She soon stated to boost to cover more ground on the island. She had a serous expression on her face as she ran as fast as she could. She then had the same thought that she had when she had started searching for Marine for the first time.

_Please be okay, Marine. If not then, I won't forgive myself if you die to these monsters._

Before she could think some more, she felt her heart stop once she heard Marine's scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Marine screamed in the sky.

"Oh no! Marine!" Blaze yelled in panic as she ran even faster. She felt like her whole body is going to explode out of nervousness. She hoped that it wasn't what she was thinking. Blaze was now running through a cliffside. She could see more volcanoes down below on her left side. She could see that she was apparently high up near the side of a mountain on the edge of the cliffside. She then stopped running to look out from the high view on her left. She slowly walked to the cliff and looked around in the sky. Blaze thought as she was sweating.

_Please don't be in the sky. Please don't be in the sky. Please don't be in the sky._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Marine screamed again.

_NO!_ Blaze thought as her face looked completely shocked at what she saw. She couldn't feel her body. It became numb because the sight was very startling. Her heart was pounding in fear, and her eyes and mouth were completely open wide in shock. She blinked a few times as what she saw, and yet, she couldn't believe it.

Marine was being carried through the sky by the Flying Destroyah's mouth. The monster was flying over the canyon below where there were a lot of volcanoes. Blaze couldn't even imagine how Marine got into this predicament.

-Few Minutes Prior-

Marine was hiding behind a huge rock while holding the Sol Heart to her chest with her arms. The rain is slowly letting up a bit, but it is still sprinkling. Marine took a lot of deep breaths as she looked left and right. She was sitting on the ground behind the rock as she does this. Marine pondered for a little bit as she kept on looking left and right in her hiding spot.

_Oh, crikey! I hope that there aren't any monsters around to scare the pants off of me. Blaze...please come back soon. Quickly now. I don't know how long I can last while being alone, fending for myself._

Marine gulped as she still felt nervous. She doesn't want to move or leave her hiding spot, but she also felt a little curious if Blaze was coming or not. She then bravely stood up and looked behind her rock to see if anyone was there or not.

…

Nothing.

"Whew. Maybe the coast is clear then," Marine said out loud as she wiped her brow with her hand. She slowly yet carefully walked out of her hiding place while holding the Sol Heart in her hands and looked around the area that she's in. She was near the entrance to the cliffside of the mountain. She was standing in the middle of the road while looking around her rocky surroundings. She then flinched in fright once she heard a familiar roar.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Her eyes went wide as she frantically looked around for more Destroyah monsters. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't find any Juvenile or Aggregate forms of the Destroyah monsters anywhere. She started to sweat in fear. If she can't find any of the monsters, then where are they? Before she could think where the monsters were, she noticed a huge shadow over her. Her eyes went wide in shock.

_It...It's...IT'S FLYING?!_ Marine thought in a panic. She quickly looked up behind her and immediately ran as fast as she could while screaming in fear. The monster was flying downwards toward her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marine screamed as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her out of an adrenaline rush. The Flying Destroyah monster looked more like a dragon since it has giant wings along with its previous Aggregate form. It is even bigger than the previous form since its 20 feet tall (AKA: almost 7 meters tall) instead of fifteen feet (5 meters). The monster's mouth now has a full set of sharp teeth. Its head also has an orange horn on top of it. The monster's skin still had black, yellow, and red colors since it was also one of Battra's minions. The monster easily flew down to the ground near Marine and roared again before snatching her up with its mouth.

"OUCH!" Marine yelped loudly as she felt her body being bitten hard by the monster's teeth. The monster then flew up to the sky while carrying Marine in its mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Marine screamed loudly. The monster kept flying above the island as it was trying to find a place to kill the little creature in its mouth. A few seconds later, the monster was flying over a canyon that has volcanoes within the canyon. Marine screamed again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Marine screamed in fear. _Blaze! Kathy! Anyone! Save me! Please! I beg of you! Help me!_ Marine thought in panic. Before her prayers were answered, the monster then mercilessly dropped Marine out of its mouth over one of the volcanoes of the area.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marine screamed loudly as she was falling down in the sky while holding the Sol Heart in her arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blaze screamed in fear as she watched Marine fall to her doom. Her worst fears were being unfolded right in front of her, and there was nothing she can do about it. She thought as she grimaced.

_Is...Is this it? Will no one save her? Is she...Is she going to die because I wasn't able to protect her? Am I going to...lose my friend?_

Suddenly! As she thought that, she then saw a flash of colors flying across the sky and swooped Marine up to the sky again before she fell down into the volcano.

_AH!...K...K...KATHY?!_ Blaze thought in shock as she saw the flying, colorful object in the sky flying north from where she's at.

Meanwhile, Marine couldn't be more relieved or thankful in her life that someone had come in to save her in time.

"Kathy! I knew that you would come!" Marine yelled happily as she was being carried in Kathy's arms.

"Sorry, Marine," Kathy apologized with a guilty look on her face. Marine just beamed at Kathy. Kathy then gave a sad smile at Marine. _Thank goodness that I had made it here in time. I thought that it would be too late for me to redeem myself. If I had stayed in my home a little longer, I don't think that I would be able to save Marine in time._ Kathy had pondered with a relieved expression on her face. Kathy then flew towards the north side of the island to find a safe place for Marine to hide at.

Blaze breathed a sigh of relief and had a smile on her face as she saw that Kathy is here now and had saved Marine from danger. _Kathy...as much as I am still angry at you...thank you for saving Marine for me. I don't know what your motive is for coming here, Kathy. But I'm still grateful for your assistance at least._

Blaze sighed again after that thought. She frowned a little. _If only I could understand your motives, Kathy, then maybe I wouldn't feel so...so..._

Before Blaze could finish her brooding, she heard another Destroyah monster roaring in the distance. She grimaced as she quickly got away from the cliff and got back on the road. _Oh, nevermind that! This place is still crawling with these heartless monsters! If they are still here, then Marine is still in danger! I've got to hurry! Marine needs me, and I need to make sure that she's safe! Kathy, please protect her for now! As much as it pains me to admit this, I...I really do need your help. Please help me, Kathy._

With that thought, Blaze boosted towards the rocky path in front of her and ran towards the northern direction.

-Meanwhile With Kathy And Marine-

Kathy was still flying through the sky while searching for a good hiding place for Marine. She then spotted two huge rocky walls down below that separates from the land area to the mountainous region behind it. She smiled as she figured that it would be the best place to hide Marine. Kathy then flew down to that area below. Once she had reached the ground level, she then descended to the ground by flapping her wings slowly for a graceful landing. When she had her feet to the ground, she then walked over to the walls and looked behind one of them.

"Ah. Perfect. It's small enough so that no monster could fit through it. Here, Marine. Hide in here. You'll be safe here," Kathy said quietly as she stood at the small opening between the walls.

"Okay! Thanks for coming here, Kathy! I missed you!" Marine exclaimed happily as she smiled widely at Kathy.

Kathy smiled back as she replied, "Heheheh, I missed you too, Marine. Now, stay here until I say that it's safe to come out. Understood?".

"Yeah, I understand, Kathy. Still, that was terrifying! I thought that I was a goner for a second there!" Marine replied with a nod until she looked shocked as she recalled that horrifying memory of falling from the sky and to the volcano earlier.

"I can understand how terrifying it would be for you after that near-death experience. It's okay to admit that you were scared through it all, Marine. I can tell you that no one would be able to go through that without being afraid at least once," Kathy replied gently with a comforting smile.

"Hmmmm...yes, I admit it. I felt absolutely terrified when that monster chomped on me and carried me through the sky. I thought that I was gonna die for a second there when that monster dropped me. I'm so, so grateful for you saving me, Kathy! Thanks a lot!" Marine admitted humbly with a frown until she beamed at Kathy as she thanked her.

"It's no problem, Marine. I'll always be there to protect you and Blaze. You can count on that," Kathy replied with a gentle expression. Marine giggled after that. Kathy nodded and gently put Marine down. Marine touched the ground with her feet and quickly squeezed into the small space between the rocks.

"Boy, this is very tight! Please don't be long, Kathy! I don't like feeling cramped into a small space for such a long time," Marine replied with a frown.

"Oh! Um...are you saying that because you are claustrophobic? If that's the case, then I could try to find a better spot for you to hide in," Kathy replied with raised eyebrows and with a concerned expression. She does want Marine to be safe, but she doesn't want her to feel scared or uncomfortable while doing so.

"No. No. It's not that. I'm actually fine. Honest. It's just feels too tight for me. It doesn't hurt at least. So, I'll be fine for a while. I just don't want to get any back pain because of this," Marine replied with a sheepish smile.

"Ah. I see then. Well, that's a relief. Don't worry. I'll try to be quick into getting rid of the rest of the monsters while I'm here. Oh, by the way, can I have that Sol Heart, please?" Kathy replied with a smile as she stretched out her hand at Marine.

"Oh! Yeah! Here you go, Kathy! This is the last Sol Heart that Blaze and I had found!" Marine exclaimed happily as she gave the red Sol Heart to Kathy. Kathy took it and held onto it.

"Ah. There it is. The Heart of Fire. This is the last Sol Heart it seems. I know that Battra would love to get this to prevent me into going into my super form. Battra is definitely going to come and fight me again soon on this island. I've just got to keep my eyes on him for now," Kathy said to herself as she looked at the heart in her hands.

"Wait. Battra? You mean the guy who took Blaze's throne from her?" Marine asked in slight confusion.

"Yes. That's right. I've just confronted him not too long ago. I may have sent him down into the ocean, but I know that he is still willing to fight back. I just know it. It won't be long until I have a proper rematch with him soon. But enough about that. Just stay here and don't move. I'll be getting rid of the monsters in this island so that you're safe, Marine. Okay?" Kathy explained with a serious look on her face.

"Okay. Be careful out there, Kathy! I'll be rooting for you in my hiding spot! Go get them, my trusty crewmate!" Marine exclaimed enthusiastically with a bright smile as she pumped her fists into the air.

Kathy smiled at that. "Yes, I will, Marine. Thank you. I'll be right back. I promise," Kathy replied with a determined smile as she felt ready to kick some monster butt. Marine beamed at Kathy. With a nod, Kathy turned around and flew up into the sky again while carrying the Sol Heart in her hands. Marine then slid down in her hiding spot and sat down. If she is going to hide, she might as well be a little more comfortable.

_You can do it, Kathy! I believe in you and Blaze to save the day!_ Marine thought optimistically.

Kathy was now flying around the sky while looking for some monsters to fight. She figured that she should start searching for that Flying Destroyah first since that monster deserved to die after trying to kill Marine as Kathy thought in her mind. Kathy then used her Sol Gems to create a gold necklace on her new Sol Heart. Once the gold necklace had appeared on the red heart, Kathy then put the necklace over her head to wear it as she prepares herself for battle with the Destroyah monsters. She then hears one of the Destroyah monsters from behind.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

She looked back and saw the huge Flying Destroyah monster flying behind her. The flying monster then started attacking by firing its purple Micro-Oxygen Beam from its mouth at Kathy. The beam did hit Kathy. Sparks came from Kathy's body and wings from that attack. Kathy grunted at the pain, but she flew faster to avoid any more hits from it. The monster kept firing its beam at Kathy, but this time she dodged the attacks by flying side to side and even in a vertically by turning her body to her side. Kathy then flew a bit faster until she turned around and faced the Destroyah monster. She then used her new Sol Heart by spewing fire from her Sol Gems. She hit the monster's face by her fire attack. The monster's face was covered in flames. Kathy could feel her energy draining ever since she was hit by Destroyah's attack earlier. So, she must be quick into killing this monster before she could use her Sol Gems to regain her health. Kathy then fired her energy beams along with her fire blasts from her Sol Gems to attack the Destroyah monster. The Destroyah monster retaliated by firing its purple beam at her. Kathy dodged the attacks while flying backwards. As Kathy flew backwards while attacking the monster, the monster was slowing down its flight since the monster kept getting its body hit by the energy beams and fire blasts. The monster roared in pain as it flew to the right direction to avoid the attacks. Kathy then took her advantage to fly behind the monster and made a fire punch attack with her Sol Gems. She punched through one of the monster's wings, and tore through the middle the wing while its on fire. Kathy flew around the monster and punched through the other wing. With the wings gone, the Flying Destroyah monster fell down from the sky. The monster roared again for the last time.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

SPLASH!

The monster then fell into one of the volcanoes and splashed into the hot magma below. Magma was slashed around the volcano top as the monster fell in. The monster then burst into dark particles after its skin was mortally wounded by the high temperature of the magma. Kathy was breathing heavily as she watched the monster get disintegrated by the magma. She was not only feeling tired from the fighting but from her energy being drained by the Micro-Oxygen that her body took. She then quickly placed her Sol Gems over her chest and closed her eyes. She then commanded the Sol Gems to heal her body by using the Healing Technique that the Sol Pendant has. Her body was surrounded in a bright yellow light as she was healing and was recovering energy from that deadly attack. While she was healing herself, she pondered to herself.

_Thank goodness that my clan was made by the Sol Emeralds' energy because otherwise I wouldn't even last two seconds if I was hit by any of those attacks! I just hope that Blaze and Marine don't get hit by any of those attacks because if they did...then...Ugh. I don't even want to think about it!_

Kathy cringed as she thought of their reactions to getting hit by those deadly attacks. She didn't want to think of them dying to those attacks by these fiendish minions of Battra. _Grrrrr. "Heartless" is the right word to describe them, and it's not because they literally have no hearts. Those types of monsters are the worst. The way they derive pleasure into harming others is sickening to me. No wonder Battra had created them as a part of his monster army. Not only are they tough, but they are cruel._

Kathy then finished her musings once she felt completely healed from her Sol Gems. She still held her gems as she looked around for more monsters.

_Hmmm...no sign of any monsters now. Maybe the rest are on the ground level. _Kathy pondered after looking around for a minute. She then flew around the area to see if there are more monsters around.

-Meanwhile With Blaze-

Blaze is running through the cliffside and running through the dangerous, rocky bridges. She hadn't found any monsters in her path for a while. However, once she thought that she should head to a different direction, she then heard another roar and saw a huge shadow hovering over her. She had quickly looked up and had gasped by how gigantic this Destroyah monster is. The last type of the Destroyah monsters is the Perfect Form one. This version of the monster is 25 feet tall (AKA: approximately over 8 meters tall), making this monster the largest one out of all of the Destroyah monsters and quite possibly the tallest monster Blaze had ever faced. The Perfect Form of the monster still had its orange horn as the Flying version had. This version also had its two big wings from its previous version plus two smaller wings on the sides. This Perfect Form is similar to the previous form by how its face and body is designed. The Perfect Form also now has small arms with three spikes for claws as well as huge legs with large spikes on the knees and feet. The Perfect Form also has a long tail with a pincher appendage. The colors on the body are black, red, and yellow as usual. There are red and yellow stripes on the monster's wings just like how Battra's wings were. The big monster was flying through the sky and had landed in the middle of a barren area up north to where Blaze was going. Blaze frowned and had closed her eyes as she stood in the middle of the road.

_Hoo boy. It seems that I'm going to have to deal with this huge monster all by myself. I shouldn't cower in fear. I should face off this monster! Still...it will be very difficult dealing with that monster considering how small I am compared to it. If only I had my Sol Emeralds with me, then this monster wouldn't be an issue with me. But I shouldn't give up! No matter what!_

Blaze then boosted forward after that motivating thought. It was a minute later that she had finally arrived at the barren wasteland with the huge monster. The Destroyah monster noticed Blaze running into the area from the south and had roared at her to try to intimidate her.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Blaze soon stopped in her tracks and readied her body for battle. The monster saw that Blaze wasn't moving or running away. So, the monster attacked Blaze to kill her. The monster fired its Micro-Oxygen Beam at the ground and where Blaze is at. The ground exploded with sparks and fire upon contact of the attack. Blaze immediately ran to the right to avoid the attack. The monster walked forward and toward its left to try to block Blaze's path. Blaze saw what the monster was doing and boosted toward her left. It was then the monster attacked again by using its long tail to try grapple her. Blaze saw the tail and immediately jumped high to avoid it. She used her hover ability to not only to get some distance away from the attack but also as a way to counterattack by using the fire under her heels to burn the tail. The tail caught on fire, and the monster whipped his tail around to try to put it out. The monster roared in pain as it tried to put the fire out. Blaze didn't expect this and got knocked away by the large tail as a result. Blaze soon skidded on the rocky terrain on her back after she landed hard on the ground. Blaze rubbed the back of her head as she awkwardly stood up. She winced a little in pain, but she then focused again at her large opponent. Some of the monster's tail was melted off by that fire. The Destroyah monster felt enraged that it had been attacked. So, the monster then fired its purple beam at Blaze again. Blaze then ran away again to avoid getting hit by the beam. More sparks and fire came out from the ground as the beam hit the ground. Blaze still ran in the left side of the area towards the north. She was able to get behind the giant monster very fast enough to make her attack. She then used her fire powers to summon fire out of her hands and burn the monster's feet. She needed to distract the monster first before she could actually do some real damage to it. She made a huge fire rectangle under the monster's feet to cover a lot of ground. The monster roared as it had tried to walk away, but Blaze kept on burning the ground every time the monster takes a step. The monster then decided to turn around to try to attack Blaze again despite having its feet burned. However, Blaze was ready as she then boosted towards the monster, jumped as high as she could, and air boosted into the monster's stomach as hard as she could. Like a bullet to the stomach, the monster suddenly fell down backwards after being hit very hard in the stomach. As the monster fell down, it had roared again.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Blaze was on top of the monster's stomach. She made no hesitation to burn its stomach with her body. She decided to jump on the stomach to stab it with her heels. She jumped on the stomach as fast as she could while having her whole body being on fire. The stomach was burning in flames, and it was apparently effective since the monster vomited out its dark particles as if it was blood. Blaze cringed in disgust as she saw that, but she still kept on jumping on the monster. While the monster struggled to get up, Blaze took her chance to burn the monster's big wings by shooting out two fire bursts from her hands onto the wings while still jumping on the monster's stomach. The monster's wings were caught on fire, and its skin armor kept on melting off. She kept on burning the wings until they have melted holes in them. The monster cried in pain as it felt its wings being melted off.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

_So far so good. Now the monster won't be able to fly away. All that is left now is to burn the monster completely. This is going to require a lot of energy to do it, but I will succeed into doing so! _Blaze thought as she stopped burning the wings for a bit. She then stopped jumping on the monster to cool off for a bit. The monster still struggled to get up but failed to get up. It also didn't help that its wings had melted off and are still on fire from both the wings and the stomach. More of its skin armor is also coming off from the stomach. More dark particles are coming out of the monster from the wings and from the stomach. Blaze is quickly focusing her energy to burn her own body as well as the monster's body. As she was on fire, the fire under the entire monster also started to burn the monster. Flames kept on rising from under the monster, burning it in the process. Within seconds, Blaze was able to engulf the monster in a sea of her own flames. The monster's legs, body, and face were burning very hotly in the roaring flames. The Destroyah monster stared at Blaze with a fierce gaze. Blaze glared at the monster with a fierce gaze of her own. The monster roared again in anger and in pain as it realized that it was dying.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The monster then attempted to fire its purple beam from its mouth, and Blaze was ready jump away from the attack. However, all the monster did instead was spewing out more dark particles from its mouth. Few more seconds went by and eventually, the giant monster burst into dark particles since the fire had melted off the skin to its core.

Blaze soon landed on the ground after the monster was defeated. The fire was still burning the ground around Blaze. Blaze soon summoned the fire to vanish. Smoke was left after the fire went away. Blaze took a few deep breaths to calm herself. It was still hard to believe that she had managed to destroy a huge monster like that without her Sol Emeralds. _I guess the old saying "The bigger they are, the harder they fall" applies here. Even if that monster was huge and bulky, that monster can still be defeated by a small person like me. Hmmm...Heh. More like a fast, pyrokinetic cat to be precise. If there are two things that I can gather from these monsters is that their weaknesses are fire and speed. They are big, but they can't move or dodge to save their life. Then again that could be said for the other monsters too. So, I don't know. But regardless, I still hadn't got a name for them. I had completely forgotten that Kathy had always known the names of these monsters. If only she was here, then I would know what they are called. But if there was a name that I could call them, then it would only be fitting to call them "Destroyer" because they had almost killed Marine. Hmmmm...yes. That sounds about right._

Blaze soon finished her musings and turned around to the northern direction. She wondered whether she will encounter even more Destroyah monsters along the way. There is only one answer to that, and that is to move forward in the northern path into the mountain region. Blaze then looked solemn as she then boosted forward to the northern path to continue her journey.

-Meanwhile With Kathy-

Kathy was flying around the island to find some more monsters. Once she didn't find any, she then landed down onto one of the barren regions of the island. She walked a little bit and looked around on the ground level. _Hmmm...I can't seem to find any monsters anywhere. Did Blaze manage to get them all?_

As she thought that, she then felt the ground under her cracking. She immediately ran away from it before the ground crumbled downwards. Another Juvenile Destroyah monster came out of the ground and roared at Kathy.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!

"I knew that there are still more monsters around here! And seems that I have to deal with you!" Kathy exclaimed as she then pointed at the Destroyah monster. The monster roared again.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!

"I guess that there is nothing else left to do but to fight you!" Kathy exclaimed before she flew towards the monster and punched it with her Sol Gems.

She punched the monster right in the chest, and the punch was strong enough to knock the monster towards the rocky wall. The monster cried out for help before Kathy used her Sol Gems to summon a big fire blast at the monster to burn it. The monster melted in the fire attack and burst into dark particles soon after. She then heard more roars of the Destroyah monsters behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see that there were a dozen of Juvenile Destroyah monsters ready to attack her. The monsters quickly crawled to her and started to attack by firing whitish Micro Oxygen out of their mouths. Kathy quickly flew upward before the beams had hit her. The beams hit the ground instead which caused sparks and fire to come out of the ground. Kathy flew above the monsters and then flew down at them to quickly punch each of the monsters at their sides to knock them down to the ground. She was punching them fast enough so that the monsters couldn't fire their beams again at her. Once the monsters fell down to the ground, Kathy had landed down in the middle of them and used her Sol Gems to summon the fire above her hands. With a simple throwing motion of her hand, Kathy was able to control a fireball and make the fire extend into a line. This action made the fire to go towards one of the Destroyah monsters and pass through it. The fire line went through the monsters that were on the ground and burned them. There was soon a fire circle on the ground since Kathy was standing in the middle of the group of the fallen Destroyah monsters. The monsters cried in pain as the fire burned them, melting their skin in the process. Then, the monsters combusted into dark particles once they had been damaged enough by the fire attack. Kathy soon controlled the Sol Gems to put out the fire. The fire had disappeared. Kathy looked around to see if more Destroyah monsters are coming to fight her, but she didn't see any.

Kathy relaxed her posture once she realized that there were no monsters in the area. Kathy pondered while placing one hand on one of her cheeks and the other hand holding her elbow. _You know, considering how strong and bulky these Destroyah, or should I say Batstroyah, monsters are supposed to be, they really were taken down pretty easily. Then again, these monsters are basically mutant crustaceans. So, it would make sense that they were slow in attacking me. But then again...I'm a fast moth, and I have both the Sol Heart and my energy beams to burn them. So, it's no surprise that I had the advantage here. They probably be more of a threat if I had neither of those things on me._

"Hmm..." Kathy mused as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. A few moments later, a voice was heard in the air above her.

"Are you having** fun **playing with your new **toy**, Kathy?" a low, gruff voice said in the distance above Kathy.

Kathy turned around and frowned as she looked up at the sky. Her eyebrows are furrowed once she saw Battra flying in the sky with his arms crossed while wearing a smirk on his face.

"Battra..." Kathy said with vehemence in her tone.

"Oh, don't mind me, Kathy. I was just wondering whether or not I should try taking that heart from you. It's not nice to play with little toys that didn't belong to you in the first place," Battra replied with a devious smirk.

"This heart is mine, Battra. I won't let you have it," Kathy replied solemnly.

"Well, if you are going to be that way, then perhaps I shall take it from you...**the hard way!**" Battra replied with an evil smile as he then flew down to fight Kathy.

Kathy was ready for Battra as she used her Sol Gems to summon a fire burst out of them to attack Battra. Battra quickly dodged by flying backwards and away from the fire. Kathy moved her arms so that she would follow Battra's movements. Kathy then tried to fire her energy beams at Battra since he was busy dodging the fire. Her energy beams had hit Battra. Battra grunted at the attack as sparks came from his body and head. He shook his head and then fired his purple eye beams at Kathy. Kathy dodged by flying away from Battra's attacks. She flew backwards, left, and right as Battra turned his head to follow Kathy and tried to shoot her with his laser beams. Since he saw that Kathy was now the one being distracted, he used his Sol Gems to teleport behind Kathy. After Kathy dodged the last set of laser beams, she was slightly confused as to why Battra had disappeared. Until suddenly...

"Surprise!" Battra exclaimed as he punched Kathy very hard on her back.

KIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kathy roared in her native tongue after she felt that painful attack. She was then falling from the sky and crashed into the ground below face-first. "Oof!" Kathy yelped once her body hit the ground hard. Kathy weakly pushed her hands from the ground and looked around. She then saw a shadow over her body. She turned around and saw Battra diving down towards her with two glowing fists in front of him. Her eyes widened at the sight of that.

"Cannonball!" Battra joked with a devious smirk as he flew down towards Kathy as fast as he could for his next attack.

Kathy quickly defended herself by giving Battra a strong fire punch from her Sol Gems. Battra was knocked away in the western direction from Kathy's point of view. Battra hit some rocks on the ground. He grunted again, but he soon got up and flew towards Kathy again. He was about to punch her again. However, Kathy ducked before Battra hit her, and, in a comical fashion, she had punched him hard again but in the eastern direction this time. Battra had hit a rocky wall this time face-first. As he fell down onto his back, Kathy then took the opportunity to stand back up and dust her body off. She then flew up in the sky and decided to seize her opportunity to fire her energy beams at the fallen Battra. Battra winced once he felt the energy beams hitting him on his body and his wings. More sparks came from his body due to the attacks. He quickly used his Sol Gems to summon a dark shield around himself to protect his body from Kathy's attacks. The energy beams are now hitting the shield instead of Battra. Kathy stopped attacking Battra with her energy beams for a bit since she knew that she isn't hurting Battra now.

Battra soon stood up, however, he didn't put down the shield though. He then taunted Kathy, "Go right ahead, Kathy. Hit me. Hit my shield. You certainly won't defeat me if I keep standing here now, will you? Hahahahahahahahaha!".

Kathy growled as she glared at Battra. She still didn't say anything. "What's the matter, Kathy?" Battra said as he continued to taunt, "Can't hit me now because of my shield? Are you afraid that I will hit you the moment you break my shield? Because I can be a gentleman and give you a free punch at me if you break the shield. Come on, Kathy. Let's play nice. **You're only just a kid, you know**".

Kathy growled louder as she can't take hearing that over and over again anymore by Battra, the people in this dimension, and especially...especially...Blaze.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Kathy shouted in fury as she flew down as fast as she could as she prepared to punch that shield so hard that she would bust right through it and hit Battra too. Battra smirked as he quickly commanded his Sol Gems to make his shield go away, and then...he deviously used his gems to teleport in time before Kathy could hit him. Kathy's eyes had widened in shock once he saw Battra disappear in front of her. Also...she was shocked that there is no way in stopping herself from hitting the rocky wall very, very hard.

CRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHH!

Kathy smashed through the hard wall with her punch attack and was hit very hard by the rocks falling on top of her once she crashed into the wall. The rocks had buried her after that crash. Kathy cringed a lot as she kept getting her whole body hurt by the rocks. She groaned in pain under that pile of rocks. Kathy tried to get up, but the pain was too much. So, she flopped back down to the ground in defeat. Apparently, she did too good of a good job to make her attack a powerful one.

Battra then reappeared next to the pile of rocks while crossing his arms. "Can you hear me from under those rocks, Kathy?" Battra said with a victorious smirk. Kathy groaned again. However, she muttered the words "Screw you" while under those rocks.

"Well, that's nice. Because I want you to hear me clearly when I say this. Like I had just said before when we had reunited again last time 'You're still just a child. Always had been and always will be'," Battra replied with an evil grin. Kathy groaned in response.

Battra continued, "You know, Kathy. I **was** originally going to take that Sol Heart away from you since clearly I had won this little battle. But I've decided that I'm going to be nice and let you have it because I feel so bad for you, Kathy. I mean come on! That fight was just pathetic! It's not even worth obtaining that Sol Heart since that wasn't even a good fight! You had all the power in your possession, and yet, you just let me beat you even though you had the red Sol Heart in your hands! No, over** your neck**! I mean if it was...oh, I don't know...**your mother** for example...she would have floored me with her fighting skills while using that Sol Heart in her sleep!".

Kathy growled lowly after that comment.

"But look at you. You can't even fight me no matter how much power you have over me! That is why I am not worried at all if you do turn into your super form because you are so incompetent that you would let Blaze down in less than a minute when you and her try to confront me together! Ahahahahahahahahahaha! It's just so sad. You have all the power in the world, and yet, you are still powerless to stop me! Hahahahahahahahahaha! I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You're just a greenhorn, Kathy. I may applaud you for trying to play as the hero, but just give it up, Kathy. No one will remember you if you did save the day, and no one will care if you did.** You're not a hero, Kathy. You have always been and always will be a monster.** Now, farewell, Kathy. Good luck trying to stop me because you can't and you won't. Hahahahahahaha!" Battra finished while laughing during his speech. He turned around and flew away into the sky. He soon went into a different direction towards another part of the island. Meanwhile, Kathy just groaned as she laid on the ground under a pile of rocks. Both her body and soul were literally crushed under the pile of rocks. She had the chance to redeem herself in this rematch, yet she just blew it by letting her emotions get the best of her.

She hadn't felt more ashamed of herself in her life than this moment right now.

-Meanwhile With Blaze-

Blaze was still running through the mountainous region. She hadn't found any Destroyah monsters for some time now. Blaze was in her thoughts while she ran. _Hmm...perhaps all those monsters are defeated then. If that's the case, then I should go take Marine and leave this place then. If only I knew where she is, then it would be easier to go back to the ship._

Before she could think any further, she heard some wings flapping in the air. She stopped in her tracks and looked up in the sky to see if more Destroyah monsters are present. However, she was surprised to see Battra flying above her instead.

"B-Battra?!" Blaze yelled as her eyes and mouth went wide in shock.

"Why hello there," Battra greeted with a polite tone and with a mischievous smirk. He had his hands behind his back as he flew in place in the air.

"Why are you here, Battra?" Blaze replied with a frown.

"Oh, I just came by to try to get the red Sol Heart from here. But alas, I decided to give up on it. I wanted to let you and Kathy to try to stop me fair and square. Sounds reasonable, is it not?" Battra replied calmly as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Blaze grimaced. She doesn't like the sound of it. Her gut is telling her that this must be a trap. So, she put her guard up. She asked carefully and sternly, "What's the catch?".

"Oh, there's no catch to this. I just want you two to try to stop me with all the power that you have. Because in the end, it'll all be pointless since you'll fail even when you're at max power," Battra answered honestly while holding his hands up to show that he isn't double-crossing or anything.

Blaze was still not satisfied with it as she frowned further. "What are you planning from this? Why are you not trying to stop us from obtaining all of the Sol Hearts? I know how much you want them! So, why aren't you-" Blaze replied before Battra cut her off.

"Hold up, now! Don't get me wrong. I do want the Sol Hearts but not right now. Let's just say that I feel more confident in knowing that you and Kathy will fail at stopping me. There is just one reason for that...**and** **that reason is Kathy herself**," Battra interjected by holding a hand up to stop her from talking while he smirked at her.

"What?! Huh?! Kathy?! Wh-What are you talking about?!" Blaze yelled in shock.

Battra smirked as he realized that bringing Kathy up got her full attention. He then took his chance to put Plan B into action and made sure to succeed in his dastardly plan.

He then continued while crossing his arms and closed his eyes in a haughty way, "Why yes, Blaze. Kathy herself is the problem here. Just think about it. If she was so confident that she will defeat me and my plan, wouldn't **she** be the one coming up with the plans to stop me?".

"Huh?" Blaze asked in confusion.

Battra elaborated while asking more questions, "Or how about her stopping me before I had reached your island? If she was so intent in protecting this world, wouldn't she just search for me and stop me before I had even attacked your island?".

"Ummm...uhhh...well..." Blaze muttered while feeling confused.

"Ha! Some hero! She couldn't even protect you from getting beaten up by me or by my monsters! Just face it, Blaze. Kathy is only trying to play the hero. It's just a ruse, Blaze. **You're the true hero here**. Look at you. You've been busting your butt trying to save these islands and your own kingdom from my own monsters! Had **Kathy** made _any_ effort to want to save your kingdom as much as you do?" Battra continued while smiling evilly and while shrugging his shoulders.

"..." Blaze didn't say anything this time. She just listened to what Battra was saying.

"You know, Blaze. If Kathy really was your friend, then she would've saved those islands twice as fast if you were asleep. So then that way, you would have gotten all of the seven Sol Hearts in about two days instead of a week. Your people could've been saved if she was half as persistent as you are, Blaze," Battra replied again with a devious look on his face.

Blaze was silent as she slowly looked down. What he was saying was exactly what her dark thoughts were last night. She knows that he's playing her, but he's right about that. She knows that she shouldn't be allowing herself to listen to this, but her heart won out. All of her negative feelings she had for Kathy are at their breaking point, and they're ready to pour out. Blaze had the biggest scowl on her face. She felt enraged. She brooded while her anger rises. _Grrrrrrrr...Battra is right. If Kathy did care for this world, then why did she let my kingdom get taken over in the first place?! Why didn't find those Sol Hearts while I was asleep?! If...If...If she really did care for me, then why didn't she..._

"**Continue**," Blaze replied through gritted teeth.

Battra smirked widely as he simply replied, "Glady!".

-Meanwhile With Marine-

_Uggghh...When will Kathy get back? I know that I should be staying here, but I can't wait much longer. I got to know where she is. I also want to know if Blaze is okay. I think that it's safe to go outside now. I didn't hear any monsters for like thirty minutes. So maybe Kathy and Blaze had gotten all of the monsters destroyed! Yeah! Maybe it is safe to go out now! _Marine pondered as she looked out from her hiding spot. She smiled in determination as she stood up and squeezed out from her spot and walked outside. She walked a bit around the area to see where she should go. While putting her hand over her head, she looked right to left to see which path she should go to first.

"Hmmm...if only there was a way to find either of them without getting lost. But how am I going to do that?" Marine said out loud.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTHHHHHHHYYYYY!" Blaze screamed loudly as she boosted through the area past Marine and went to left path.

"B-B-Blaze?!" Marine yelled as she jumped back in surprise. She was very startled by that. _Wh-Wh-What is going on?! What has gotten Blaze in such a furious state?! D-Did Kathy do something wrong? No! It couldn't be! It isn't possible! Kathy didn't do anything wrong! I...I've got to go stop Blaze!_

Marine ran towards the left path too after that thought. She has no idea why Blaze is so angry, but she knows that Kathy is innocent. She isn't going to let Blaze hurt Kathy if she is too furious with her. Marine believes in Kathy, and she needs to help Blaze into believing in her too.

It was a courageous task to do, but it is still a stupid one.

-Meanwhile With Kathy-

"Argh! Ugh! Grah! Huuuuuugh!...haa...haaaa...haaaaa," Kathy grunted and panted while she lifted the rocks away in order to get out. She had finally freed herself from that pile of rocks. She is now standing in the middle of the heap of rocks while panting. She had a lot of bruises and cuts on her body. She then shook her body for a bit before walking out into the barren wasteland area again.

_Ugh. I still can't believe that I had failed to defeat Battra again. Could this day get any worse? _Kathy brooded as she looked around with a tired expression on her face. The rain started to pick up again and thunder and lightning came back. In the distance, Kathy could hear someone at her right.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!" Blaze screamed in fury.

_That...That doesn't sound good. Oh no..._ Kathy thought as she grimaced and had a sweat drop over her head.

Blaze then ran towards the same barren area that Kathy is standing at. She could see Kathy standing in the middle of the place. She then skidded towards a stop a few feet away from Kathy. Kathy raised her eyebrows once she saw how enraged Blaze looks right about now. Blaze had her teeth gritted, her eyebrows furrowed deeply, and had her fists clenched tightly. She looked ready to kill Kathy, and Kathy gulped in nervousness. _This isn't going to end well._ Kathy thought as she stared at Blaze in anxiousness. Kathy knew that this is one fight that she couldn't win at, and it doesn't look like that she could escape it either.

It's all downhill from here.

**OOOOOOOOOKAY! I'm back everyone! So sorry for the short hiatus! I was working on Turnabout Spring Break for my Phoenix Wright short story, and it took more time than I thought to make it. But don't worry! I'm back on this story, and I'm ready to finish it! Only three more chapters to go! And we're already at the climax of my story! My does time flies by! Thank you for your patience and support on this story! Please R&R as always and enjoy the last few chapters when I post them!**

**So, what will happen when this story is over? Well, let's just say that we're having "game night" as our next story. It doesn't make sense now, but it will later on. By the way, I had to research on Destroyah on Wikizilla for the descriptions of his appearance and for the names his attacks were. I'm just trying to be accurate here. Also, here's some more fun facts on that website: Destroyah's ally does include Battra in some continuity. Mothra was Destroyah's enemy in two comics called "Godzilla: Rulers of Earth" and "Godzilla: Cataclysm". So, it is pretty fitting that Destroyah is Battra's minion. Battra clearly made Destroyah because he obviously wanted to kill Kathy in this story. So, there's your fun facts for the day! See you guys next chapter!**


	16. A Heated Moment And A Resolution

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter16: A Heated Moment And A Resolution

Rain had poured down very hard onto the island still. Thunder boomed through the sky while lightning flashed in the sky. The two girls were staring at each other. One with furious, yellow eyes while the other with anxious, light-blue eyes. The latter of the two girls decided to speak up after a minute of silence.

"B-Blaze...why are you-" Kathy spoke nervously with a shocked expression. Blaze then immediately boosted towards Kathy to punch her in the gut. Out of instinct, Kathy blocked the attack with her arms. Blaze tried to punch Kathy, but Kathy blocked them with her fists and arms. Kathy was now walking backwards and dodging Blaze's angry attacks. Blaze and Kathy were grunting as they were battling each other. Suddenly, Blaze then went down to the floor with one hand and kicked Kathy's legs in a slide swipe attack.

"Ack!" Kathy yelped as she tripped over backwards and fell down onto her back. Kathy winced in pain as she fell onto the hard ground with her back and head. She looked up to see Blaze looking angry at her. Meanwhile, in the distance, Battra was watching this in the sky behind a mountain. He smirked as he watched his plan unfold perfectly. _There. Now, that's better. Soon, Blaze will just give up on Kathy and come on fight me by herself. Then I'll make sure that Blaze won't get a second chance to live. Thus, securing my throne even more. Kathy won't have a chance if she had faced me alone without Blaze there to help her. I know that I'll win. I don't need to watch this anymore. I'm certain that I know the outcome of this fight. Now...it's time for me to return to my kingdom and wait for the final confrontation to start._ Battra pondered as he smirked evilly. He then flew away from where he's at and left Magma Island without being seen by either Kathy or Blaze. Meanwhile, Kathy started to yell at Blaze.

"What the heck are you doing, Blaze?! Why are you attacking me?! What did I ever do to you?!" Kathy yelled in shock and in annoyance.

"I'll tell you what you did to me! Or should I say 'what you did **not **do for me'!" Blaze yelled back in anger as she had her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"What are you talking about, Blaze?! All I had done for you these past few days was helping you!" Kathy yelled back, defending her point.

"Oh, are you _really_ helping me? Or are you really just _slowing_ me down by trying to 'help' me?" Blaze replied in a sassy tone.

"How am I possibly slowing you down?! We had gotten each Sol Heart every day and had saved each island from Battra's and Dr. Eggman Nega's control! How was that process slow?!" Kathy yelled in confusion. She furrowed her eyebrows as she is starting to feel irritated. She sat up to glare at Blaze.

"Oh, yeah? Well, we _could have_ gotten all of those Sol Hearts in like two days! You were just slowing me down by suggesting that we should rest every time we had finished an island! We could have gotten out and explore other islands at night or...**you** could have gone out to find the Sol Hearts yourself! It was **your** job to protect this world from evil you know!" Blaze yelled while being sassy.

Kathy frowned deeper as she is starting to feel angry now. _I've been trying **my hardest** these past few days! What more could Blaze ever want from me?!_ Kathy brooded as she gritted her teeth as she quickly stood back up.

"Don't you get it, Blaze?! I was **trying** to take care of you! I know that getting all of the Sol Hearts is important, but your safety and health comes first to me! It's the same with your friends! I can't just abandon you guys while you're sleeping! You don't know how long I would be gone if I did all the searching by myself! If I had left in the middle of the night, you would be worried for me! You wouldn't be thinking about getting the Sol Hearts fast enough! No! You would instead be worrying where I was going, especially if I was helping you succeed in your goal!" Kathy defended herself with her counterargument. She had a serious expression on her face as she confronts Blaze.

"All I had ever asked you was helping me reclaim my throne back! I **did** beg for you to help me stop Battra and Dr. Eggman Nega, but I had **never** asked you to look out for me or protect me! I don't care if it is your job to take care of me! I can take care of myself! I'm independent! I've looked over my kingdom and over the Sol Emeralds for over** four years** now, and I did it all by myself with no one helping me or guiding me! I have more experience in my leadership way more than you do! With that said, all I had ever need you to do was to help me get the Sol Hearts to stop Battra! However, you weren't even efficient into doing that!" Blaze argued back while pointing at Kathy.

Kathy gasped when Blaze said that. She growled a bit before arguing back. "How was I not being efficient?! We literally got them all today! We were successful into getting each of them!" Kathy yelled back.

"Well, we _almost_ **had lost** one when you failed to defeat Battra that one time! And **I** had to be the one to stop him from taking that Sol Heart!" Blaze yelled back as she made her point.

"Grrrr! Look! I tried, okay?! Can't you just appreciate my efforts for once?! I did my best to help you, and this is the thanks I get?!" Kathy yelled back as she growled a little in anger.

"**My** kingdom had gotten taken over by Battra, and you didn't stop him in time! I can say without a doubt that this whole thing was **your fault**, Kathy! You had the power to prevent this! You could have stopped Battra and Dr. Eggman Nega this whole time before this situation had even happened! You could have found the Sol Hearts by yourself and stopped both of them before having either of them attacking my kingdom! It doesn't matter how much effort you had put into helping me right now, Kathy, because none of it matters since all of this is **your fault**!" Blaze yelled back with such vehemence in her voice as she glared at Kathy coldly.

Kathy flinched back in shock as her eyes and mouth went wide after that bold accusation. She then felt very furious that Blaze would dare say such a thing. She thought that Blaze would be the last person to blame her for all of Battra's problems. She figured that she was wrong._ I knew it. No one ever did appreciate me for all the work that I do in protecting them. They really don't care about me. They only want to use me. They don't appreciate me or care about my feelings. …...And Blaze is no different from them._ Kathy brooded as she glared at Blaze very coldly too with tears in her hurt eyes. Kathy clenched her fists too.

She then began shouting at Blaze in anger, "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT BATTRA HAD WOKEN UP FROM HIS COMA AND HAD JOINED DR. EGGMAN NEGA FOR WORLD DOMINATION?! HOW COULD I PROTECT YOUR KINGDOM IF I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON IN THE WORLD?!".

Meanwhile, in the distance, Marine had arrived at the barren area with Blaze and Kathy while hiding behind a rock. She was looking out from the rock to watch Blaze and Kathy argue with each other. Marine had a sad look on her face as the argument that Blaze and Kathy are having is really upsetting to her. _Kathy is right. How would she ever know? Blaze is being unreasonable here. Can't Blaze ever understand that Kathy is innocent here?_ Marine thought as she frowned while looking at the two girls arguing.

"SHOULDN'T **YOU** BE THE ONE PROTECTING THIS WORLD REGARDLESS IF YOU KNEW IT OR NOT?! SHOULDN'T **YOU** BE MORE VIGILENT AT YOUR JOB AS THE GUARDIAN OF THE SOL PENDANT?! **THAT RESPONSIBILITY** IS ON YOU, KATHY!" Blaze shouted back in anger.

"BUT I STILL DID MY JOB BY HELPING YOU, BLAZE! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR WITHOUT MY HELP! EVEN WHEN THE KINGDOM IS IN PERIL, AT LEAST I HAD HELPED YOU IN SAVING THE ISLANDS THAT WERE UNDER BATTRA'S AND DR. EGGMAN NEGA'S CONTROL! I DID MY JOB, BLAZE! I DESERVE SOME RECOGNITION FOR THAT!" Kathy shouted back while looking furious.

"'Deserve some recognition'? 'DESERVE **SOME** RECOGNITION'?! YOU HAD ENOUGH RECOGNITION FROM MARINE AND THE OTHERS FOR YOUR GOOD DEEDS! WHAT ABOUT GIVING ME SOME RECOGNITION?! I HAD WORKED VERY HARD INTO SAVING THESE ISLANDS, MY FRIENDS, AND MY PEOPLE FROM BATTRA'S TYRANNY! AND DID I GET ANY REWARD OR GRATITUDE FROM _ANY_ OF THEM FOR HELPING THEM?! NO! BECAUSE **YOU** WERE THE ONE HOGGING ALL OF THE GLORY AND GRATITUDE FROM THEM! I WAS THE ONE DOING THE HEROIC DEEDS BECAUSE MY KINGDOM IS AT STAKE! YOU HARDLY TOOK ANY EFFORT INTO SAVING THESE ISLANDS, AND YET, THEY ARE PRAISING YOU FOR ALL THE HARD WORK THAT I DID! I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS GUIDING YOU TO THESE ISLANDS! I WAS THE ONE GIVING YOU THE ORDERS! I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE THE DECISIONS FOR YOU! YOU THINK THAT THEY WOULD RECOGNIZE ALL THE HARD WORK THAT I'VE BEEN PUTTING INTO SAVING THIS DIMENSION FROM BATTRA'S WRATH, BUT NO, THEY ARE STILL IMPRESSED WITH YOU, KATHY! YOU HAD EVEN MADE MARINE WANT TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU JUST BECAUSE ON HOW 'COOL' YOU ARE AND HOW MUCH YOU CARE FOR HER!** I CARE ABOUT HER** JUST AS **GREATLY** AS YOU DO, AND YET, SHE WOULD RATHER WANT TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU! I JUST DON'T GET IT! I JUST DON'T GET YOU, KATHY! YOU'RE JUST A NORMAL GIRL! YOU'RE NOTHING SPECIAL, AND **YOU'RE NOT EVEN A HERO**! YOU JUST WANTED TO HELP ME BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO LIKE YOU, ISN'T IT?!" Blaze shouted her rant very loudly.

Kathy flinched back again as she felt shocked. The sad thing is that the last part of her rant was true. All she had ever wanted was acceptance. If that meant sacrificing her own happiness for that, then yes, she did everything in her power to help Blaze into getting her kingdom back. It was the only way in Kathy's mind to be liked, to feel useful, and to feel cared for. Kathy can't argue Blaze about that. However, she can argue about the fact about not being a hero because she technically is one.

With tears in her eyes, Kathy shouted back in defense, "I AM A HERO! I HAD SAVED MARINE'S LIFE TODAY! I EVEN SAVED YOUR LIFE TWICE YESTERDAY! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT I'M NOT A HERO?! BECAUSE ALL I HAD DONE THIS WEEK WAS PROTECTING YOU AND HELPING YOU!".

"You still claim that you're a hero?" Blaze replied in a deathly calm tone. Blaze started to walk backwards for a bit to get some distance from Kathy. She then said again a bit louder, "You still claim that you're a hero?!".

_Uh oh! I don't like where this is going! I've got to stop Blaze now!_ Marine thought as she panicked with wide eyes and with a wide, open mouth.

"YOU ARE NO HERO! YOU HAD GAVE UP TRYING TO SAVE MY DIMENSION YESTERDAY AND EVEN TODAY! NO HERO WOULD EVER GIVE UP SAVING THEIR WORLD! NEVER!** I'M THE REAL HERO AROUND HERE!** I NEVER GAVE UP! AND NOT EVEN NOW WHEN I'M SO CLOSE INTO GETTING MY KINGDOM BACK! NOT TO MENTION..." Blaze shouted as she clenched her fists tighter and lit up her body in flames. She then finished by shouting, "**YOU** WERE GOING TO LEAVE THIS DIMENSION BEHIND ANYWAY! IF THAT IS NOT THE DEFINITION OF 'GIVING UP', THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS! WITH THAT KIND OF ATTITUDE, YOU...YOU...**YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTHY OF BEING A GUARDIAN! I AM!**".

After that, Blaze ran towards Kathy and attempted to kick Kathy very hard in the face. Kathy flinched in surprise when Blaze suddenly ran towards her. She closed her eyes as she waited for the impact of the strong kick, however, she heard a yelp instead.

"OOF!" a young girl's voice yelped.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Kathy's eyes snapped right open immediately once she heard that yelp and that loud crash. Kathy's face was one of shock and so was Blaze's. The two girls froze in place while rain kept on pouring on them. They had stared at each other in shock and in fear. They begged in their hearts that it wasn't what they were thinking right now. Lightning flashed in the sky, and thunder boomed some more as the storm went on. But the girls weren't focusing on that right now. They slowly looked towards the western direction of the barren area towards a pile of rocks. They felt like their hearts just dropped at what they saw.

They saw Marine on the ground next to the rocks. She looked limp as she had her arms on the ground near her face like in a sleeping position. They could also see a burn mark on her right cheek that looked like shoeprint.

_NO!_ Blaze thought in realization. The one thing that she didn't want to do was to hurt Marine with her fire powers. She had unintentionally hurt the kids in her early childhood, and it was because of that reason that she was mocked and was separated from the other children by her parents' will. She had promised herself that she wouldn't hurt others unintentionally ever again, but it looked like that she had broken her own promise.

"(Sniff)…...Uuuuuuggggh. Uuuuuuugn...(Sob Sob Sob)…..." Marine started to cry as she weakly got up and tentatively touched her wounded cheek.

"Marine!" Blaze and Kathy both yelled in unison before they ran towards Marine and knelt down next to her. They had briefly forgotten about their argument for a moment to take care of Marine.

"Marine! Are you alright?! Does that wound hurt?!" Blaze exclaimed in worry as she gently touched Marine's shoulder. However, Marine yanked her shoulder away and leant over to Kathy's side. Blaze felt even more hurt by this action.

_Is it because I had hurt her that badly that she refuses to come closer to me?_ Blaze pondered as she looked sad as she stared at Marine.

"Hey, Marine? Where are you hurt the most?" Kathy asked gently as she held Marine's chest and back while looking at her with concerned eyes.

"(Hic)…...My...(Sniff)…...My cheek hurts the most. (Sob Sob)" Marine answered while crying as she held her right cheek and rubbed it. Kathy then hugged her as a way to comfort her.

"It's going to be alright, Marine. Shhhhhh. Don't worry. Your crew will patch that nasty burn up. Hey, easy there, Marine. Maybe this will help a little," Kathy replied softly as she consoled Marine while rubbing her back gently. Kathy then took out her Sol Gems and gently placed one of them over Marine's cheek. Kathy then closed her eyes as she commanded her Sol Gems to use the Healing Technique onto Marine's cheek. The gems glowed a warm, bright yellow, and it soothed the burn wound on Marine's cheek. Marine was still crying, but she calmed down a bit once she felt the warmth that the gems had provided her with. After several seconds, the gems stopped glowing. Kathy then put her Sol Gems back to her pendant. Marine still had her burn mark, but the pain had resided for now. Marine sniffed a bit before she looked up at Kathy with big, sad eyes.

"(Hic)…...Thank you, Kathy. (Sob Sob)…...(Sniff)…." Marine said while crying softly now.

Kathy smiled gently while still having a concerned expression on her face. "Anytime, Marine," Kathy replied softly.

Blaze still watched the two of them with sad eyes. Never in her life had she felt practically useless. She wished that she could be a help to Marine, but she doesn't know how. Instead, she decided to talk to her.

"Marine...why did you get in the way of my attack? Why did you do that?" Blaze asked with a sad expression on her face.

"Because! You! You...(Sob)…...You were going to hurt Kathy again! I just wanted to stop you two from fighting! She didn't do anything wrong, Blaze! (Sob Sob Sob)…." Marine yelled as she looked at Blaze in anger while crying.

"Wh-What?!" Blaze yelled in surprise. Kathy gasped in shock too. She hadn't expected Marine to defend her like this. She didn't know what to say or feel about this. Instead, she just listened to Marine explain herself.

"Yeah! You heard me! I wanted to defend Kathy from you! Why?! Why are you so angry with Kathy?! Isn't she just trying to help us?! She just wants us to be happy and safe! What is so wrong with that?! Isn't that what **you've** been this entire time, Blaze?! Huh?! Isn't that it?! …...(Sob Sob).." Marine continued to yell while crying.

"...! Ack! Well! I...I...I was just...um..." Blaze replied awkwardly as she then felt guilty. She looked away from Marine in shame. _She's...She's not entirely wrong there._ Blaze thought with a frown.

"Kathy hadn't done anything wrong, Blaze! It's **you** who's at fault here!" Marine yelled angrily while pointing at Blaze.

"What?! Me?! But why?!" Blaze yelled in shock as she placed her hands over her chest in surprise.

"It's because you're just being **jealous** of Kathy here! (Sniff)…...Blaze...do you really think that I don't think that you're cool or that I don't recognize your hard work? Because I do! (Sniff)…...(Sob Sob)…...I do appreciate you, Blaze! Please don't be mad at Kathy anymore! It wasn't her fault! She doesn't deserve this! (Sob Sob Sob)…." Marine yelled again while crying. She then held onto Kathy as she cried some more into her pink dress. Blaze felt flabbergasted that Marine had known of her jealousy for Kathy.

_Did...Did Marine saw us argue earlier?_ Blaze thought in shock. She then felt embarrassed that she had let out her emotions so easily.

Kathy held onto Marine with a stunned expression of her own. She never thought that Marine is helping her out like this. She never thought that Marine would care that much for her. Kathy looked sad as she held Marine.

"Marine...I..." Kathy muttered quietly.

"And! And another thing!" Marine yelled as she looked back at Blaze with angry eyes.

_What the-! She still has more to say?!_ Kathy and Blaze thought at the same time.

This time, Marine dropped a bombshell that neither Kathy nor Blaze had ever expected her to say.

"You should give Kathy more credit here! She is still recovering from her mother's death! It's no wonder why she feels so depressed lately! I think that she is doing her best since she still has to save the world while carrying that burden in her heart every day! That painful memory of her mother dying still hurts her! She is going through enough! She's still trying to do her best despite the pain! She **is** a true hero, Blaze! Not many people would want to keep on doing what they are doing if someone they had loved had died! It's painful for everybody for losing a loved one! And since Kathy is trying to make us happy by protecting us and loving us...shouldn't that make up for her own weaknesses? Shouldn't it, Blaze?" Marine finished softly with tears in her eyes. She then snuggled back to Kathy's dress and cried softly.

"M-M-Marine...I...I...I can't believe that you would...would..." Kathy muttered while feeling shocked that Marine had exposed her secret like this.

"I'm so sorry, Kathy! But Blaze has to know the truth! She's has to! How else would she know how much you're struggling, Kathy?! (Sob Sob)" Marine yelled as she looked up at Kathy with tears in her eyes. Kathy just stared at Marine with a depressed look on her face.

"Marine..." Kathy muttered softly. She then held the back of Marine's head closer to her body as she let Marine cry even more. Kathy rubbed Marine's back as she cried into her dress. Blaze looked stunned. She then looked down to the ground in stunned silence.

_Of all things to tell me...I definitely didn't expect that. So...Marine also knows about Klara's death too then. It all makes sense now. _Blaze brooded while she frowned in sadness. While Marine was crying, Kathy and Blaze were silent. They don't know what to say to each other after that. The rain kept on going with thunder booming through the sky.

Kathy and Blaze soon slowly looked at each other. They both grimaced and soon looked away from each other in shame. They now felt guilty in hurting each other with their argument.

_Just what are we supposed to do now?_ Blaze and Kathy thought at the same time.

Eventually, Kathy and Blaze decided that they should head back to Infant Island. Blaze awkwardly told Kathy that they should head to the shore of Magma Island since the Coconut Crew's ship was there. Kathy understood that and decided to carry Marine in her arms to get her to the ship. Kathy and Blaze both stood up and went back towards the ship. Blaze led the way back by running while Kathy followed Blaze by flying. They soon got to the shore where the ship was docked at and got onboard. After Blaze told the crew members to patch up Marine's wound, she then decided to stay out on the deck by herself during the rest of the trip. Kathy just stayed with Marine in the infirmary during the trip back to her island. They may be separate for now, but they both knew that should go talk to each other again once they get back to Infant Island.

-Back At Infant Island-

It was around 6 PM that they got back to the island. At that time, the rain had stopped pouring. Marine got a bandage over her head to wrap her burn up. She was with her crew at the Sacred Springs. Kathy and Blaze were under a tree in the middle of the spring. Kathy was standing at Blaze's left side while Blaze is on Kathy's right. They were standing a little bit away from each other to get some space. They both leant on the tree trunk while crossing their arms. Kathy was looking down on the ground while Blaze was looking at her right. They both had guilty looks on their faces. Marine and her crew saw the uncomfortable atmosphere and decided to excuse themselves from the Sacred Springs. The Coconut Crew left the springs through the cave's entrance. Marine took a look back at the girls and called out to them.

"Listen! We're going to let you two be on your own so that you guys can work things out! You two need some time alone! Just tell us to come back when you're done patching things up!" Marine yelled out before she left.

The girls briefly looked at Marine as she said this and then at each other for a moment. They both grimaced again and looked away.

…...

It was silent between the two girls. They don't know how to start the conversation. It was rather awkward between them.

...

Blaze sighed deeply as she was tired of the awkward silence. _Come on, Blaze. You are more mature than this. Just start talking to Kathy. What am I? A school-child?_ Blaze brooded as she criticized herself for being immature.

"Look, Kathy...I was...I was just being...(Sigh)…...Fine. I'll confess. I was being jealous of you," Blaze said awkwardly as she tried to start the conversation.

Kathy looked at Blaze with raised eyebrows. She then lowered them in sadness. "...Why? What reason do you have to feel jealous of me? …...Haven't you realized that you got what you wanted?" Kathy replied quietly in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Kathy?" Blaze asked in confusion. She then looked back at Kathy in surprise.

"It's just what Marine had said. You **are already recognized** by your own people, Blaze. Didn't your servants and your guards respect you while you've been taking care of the kingdom?" Kathy replied with a frown.

Blaze's eyes had widened in surprise by that question. She hadn't even considered that line of thinking. However, she still held her ground.

"Even if my guards and my servants had respected me, it's still not enough, Kathy. They only respect me because of my title as a Princess and as a Guardian. They don't respect me for me. It's only by my title," Blaze replied with a sad look.

"Are you sure about that? I'm certain that there was at least one person who had cared for you just for you, Blaze. You had protected your kingdom for years and had probably stayed there for most of your life. I'm sure that at least one of them could've formed some sort of a bond with you," Kathy replied as she looked sad.

Blaze's eyes had widened again. There was at least one person that she knows that had taken care of her at the start. Even it was his job, he still looked after her at the sidelines. _Gardon..._Blaze thought in sadness. Blaze looked away from Kathy.

She then responded, "Well...there was one person who did took care of me, even when I was a baby. His name was Gardon. He's my ambassador to my kingdom. He is one of my most trusted guardsmen I had ever met. But what's the point in bringing that up?".

"Well, my point is...you have Gardon and Marine in your life who do care for you despite your title. You were loved by others, Blaze. Even with your title, you still got **more respect** from people than me. My own people despised me even though I am technically their Queen now. Even my own people showed you more respect than me. I got no respect from my own people no matter how much I try or how many good deeds that I did. It's the same with the outsiders. They hated me even though I'm trying to protect them. I'm...I'm not loved here, Blaze. It is **you** who is loved around here," Kathy replied as she looked down at the ground.

Blaze gasped when he heard that. It hadn't even occurred to her that Kathy is going through a worse predicament than her. She was so focused on her jealousy that she hadn't realized that she had faired off better than Kathy in some ways. _Well...I suppose that I did have what I had wanted. I do have Marine and Gardon to respect me for myself. Maybe I really don't any more people besides my friends for that. However, Kathy still had something that I didn't._ Blaze brooded as she frowned further.

Blaze sighed as she calmly argued, "I may be loved now, but it wasn't like that when I was a child".

"Hmm?" Kathy muttered as she looked back at Blaze.

"When I was a young child...the other children made fun of me because of my fire powers. I wasn't cared for then," Blaze continued while looking depressed as she remembered her past.

"Oh? But what about your parents?" Kathy replied in curiosity.

"I'm not sure if I had already told you this, but my mother had died when I was very young. So, I don't remember her very well. But for my father...before he died, he...he...he hated me. I really thought that he was protecting me or looking out for me, but...he...even thought that I was **a despicable monster**," Blaze replied as tears came to her eyes when she remembered her father.

Kathy's face was one of shock when Blaze had revealed her secret. She thought that maybe Blaze had a better life than her, but perhaps there were some things that she had that were better._ Ah. No wonder she felt jealous of me. I had a loving mother while her father had hated her. _Kathy brooded with a frown.

"You had something that I didn't, Kathy. You at least had a caring mother who loved you for you. I didn't. I had to work hard in my studies as a princess and as a guardian to even get my father's attention. You didn't have to work hard to earn your mother's love, Kathy. Your mother loved you until the very end. If only I could have a taste on what that would be like to be loved unconditionally, then I...I...I wouldn't be so jealous of you," Blaze replied quietly as a few tears fall.

Kathy grimaced. She looked down to the ground again. She had nothing to argue there. No person had to suffer like that. Kathy felt empathy for Blaze. To feel rejected no matter how hard you had worked for...that was what Kathy had to go through every day as she tries to take care of the people of the Sol Dimension. Kathy uncrossed her arms clenched her fists hard at her sides. She slowly walked a few feet from the tree and stood still. Blaze looked up to where Kathy was standing and grimaced.

"Kathy..." Blaze muttered softly.

"Is that why you had judged me so harshly back on Magma Island? Was it really because of what I had done? Or was it what your father had told you when you hadn't succeeded his expectations?" Kathy asked while clenching her fists tightly.

Blazed gasped when Kathy had asked that. When she thought about it, most of her criticisms we're mostly what her father would say if he was the one correcting Kathy. Like the words "you are not even worthy of being a guardian" were more from her father than from herself. Now...as she thought about it even more...her feelings of jealousy really stem from not being able to be herself as a child. Kathy could do anything she wants and still be a hero in the eyes of others. Blaze only has to work hard to earn praise from others. Kathy could act silly and playful yet still be liked by people such as Marine. Blaze only have to act refined to get people to like her. She couldn't act as a kid to be liked by others or by her own father. She always had to act as an adult and work very hard to earn her reputation as a princess and as a guardian. Kathy could just be herself and get Marine and her crew to like her despite her reputation.

Blaze grimaced as more tears fell from her face. _No wonder I had felt so jealous of Kathy in the first place. It all makes sense now. _Blaze brooded as she frowned deeper.

"Blaze, I can tell you right now that no matter what** you will still be loved**. You may have a bad parent, but what's one bad parent to a sea of hateful, bitter people? It's like a drop of water to a pond. You have friends...but I don't. Before you came...I was completely alone. In my childhood and even up till now, I had no friends. All of the people on Monster Island and everywhere else had hated me. You may have gotten hated as a child, but I've been hated my whole life by others. My mother was the only person who had loved me for who I am. You still got respect and love from others. What more could you really ask for? Really?" Kathy continued her speech. Blaze was silent as she stared at Kathy's back.

Kathy's eyebrows furrowed in anger as she continued, "Ever since my mother had died, I was completely isolated. When I told my people on Monster Island that my mother was dead, they didn't care. Some of them were even happy that my mom was gone. It was despicable. How can those people be so heartless? So uncaring? So unsympathetic? It's sickening to me. I even told you that when I told the people that my mother had stopped Battra by putting him in a coma, they were still ungrateful for what my mom had done for them! …...Be honest with yourself, Blaze. Did _anything_ like that happen when you come back home from saving your kingdom and told others that you had saved it again? Well? Did it?".

Blaze opened her mouth to retort, but she realized that nothing as terrible like that had ever happened to her. She looked back down to the ground as she answered honestly, "No...Nothing like that had ever happened to me. My servants and my guards were at least grateful when I came back home from saving the kingdom and/or dimension again. I hadn't had anything like that happen to me".

Kathy was silent for a bit. She then took a deep sigh as she said, "See? …...I told you so".

"Kathy, I..." Blaze replied quickly as she looked up at Kathy. She then saw Kathy get down onto her knees and hands. She then heard Kathy starting to cry as Kathy sniffed a little.

**("Sacred Springs" From Mothra vs Godzilla starts playing here)**

"(Sniff)…...You see, Blaze? You are still treated as a hero, even though I've been a hero my whole life! I've been doing my best helping my mother and others from Battra and his minions. Yet! (Sniff)…...Yet I've been treated like dirt by others! …...(Sob Sob) Even with my own powers, the Sol Hearts, and even the Sol Pendant, I still can't save everyone! I can't help everyone! (Sob Sob)…...I have all these incredible powers, yet I'm still useless! I can't fulfill everyone's expectations! I try so hard! I try to use every single attack I could think of, but I still make mistakes! (Sniff)…...I thought that if I was strong enough...then I'll be able to protect others, to save others, and to make others happy...(Sob Sob)…...But all I had done was letting them down!(Sob Sob Sob) What good can a powerful monster can do if it can't protect others?!" Kathy replied as she cried softly. Kathy could feel her throat being clogged up. She had tears falling down on her face as she cried.

"Blaze! I...I...I'm sorry that I couldn't live up to your expectations! I'm so sorry! Waahaahahaaaaahaaaa!" Kathy apologized before she bawled in sorrow.

"Ah! Kathy!" Blaze yelled as she quickly went forward and knelt down next to Kathy's right side. She placed a hand over Kathy's back to comfort her.

"Maybe...Maybe you're right, Blaze. I'm not worthy to be a guardian after all. You've had worked so hard to get to where you're at. All I did was ask my mother for it, and she just gave it to me! (Sob Sob Sob)…...I'm...I'm sorry that I got upset at you, Blaze! I was just so sick and tired of people underestimating me and my capabilities as a guardian and as a hero! I...I didn't mean to yell at you! (Sob Sob Sob)" Kathy apologized again as she cried.

"Kathy...please. I...I just..." Blaze said softly as she had tears in her eyes too.

"Blaze...I'm sorry that I was being selfish. At first, I really did want to help you because I want to show you that me and my mother were good people. I...I wanted to show you that good monsters do exist. But...But as time went on...maybe a good part of my reasoning to help you was because I want you to like me. I thought that this was my chance to have a friend. But all I had done was taking advantage of you! I'm so sorry, Blaze! (Sob Sob)…...I just want to have friends! I'm just so lonely that I...I...I...(Sob Sob Sob Sob)" Kathy confessed as she cried loudly. She then covered her eyes as she bent down to the ground to cry.

Blaze just gently rubbed Kathy's back. Blaze's also felt like crying as this confession and apology hurts her. _Kathy...you really are no different than me. You too are trying to work so hard to get others to notice you and to love you. I...I'm so sorry that I had ever became jealous of you to begin with. _Blaze brooded as she grimaced. She figured that it's her turn to apologize now.

"Kathy...I'm sorry too," Blaze said quietly as she gently held Kathy up for a hug. Kathy was surprised by this as Blaze hugged Kathy's right side.

"Wh-Wha?" Kathy said in confusion.

"I'm very sorry that I had judged you and had been jealous of you. You were right all along, Kathy. You are a hero. You had worked hard in your own way. And...(Sniff)…...And I'm very grateful for your help. Big or small, your help was enough for me. Also, Kathy...you were right about me. I did say those terrible things because those were from my father when he had corrected me. I really hadn't meant them myself. I was just upset that my kingdom was taken over very easily by Battra, and I wanted to vent out my anger towards someone by blaming them for my problems. I'm sorry that I had vent it out on you, Kathy. You really had nothing to do with this. Please...(Sniff)…...Please forgive me. Please forgive my unreasonable behavior," Blaze apologized as she cried softly with Kathy. Blaze had her head on Kathy's shoulder as she cried while hugging Kathy.

"B-B-Blaze...I...(Sniff)…...I forgive you! (Sob Sob Sob)" Kathy replied as she cried some more. She too hugged Blaze tightly as they cried together.

"And I forgive you too, Kathy! (Sob Sob)…...Let's...Let's never go through that again," Blaze replied as she cried slightly louder.

"Th-Th-Thank you...Thank you so much, Blaze. It means a lot to me," Kathy replied weakly through her tears. She then looked at Blaze with a smile and with tears in her eyes. Blaze also looked at Kathy with tears in her eyes. Blaze sniffed as she too smiled at Kathy.

**("Sacred Springs" song ends here)**

...

"Blaze?...Are we still friends?" Kathy asked tentatively as she calmed down her crying a little.

"...Yes. You're still my friend, Kathy. And I think that we'll always be friends," Blaze replied calmly as tears went down on her face.

Kathy smiled big at that. "Oh, Blaze! You're the best!" Kathy replied cheerfully as she hugged Blaze again but more tightly this time. Blaze smiled back as she hugged her again.

"Hey, Kathy?" Blaze replied gently.

"Yes?" Kathy asked while hugging Blaze.

"I'm...I'm sorry that you had lost your mother. I can imagine how big of a loss it is for you if you are still grieving from it," Blaze replied with a frown.

"Oh...Yes. I...I still miss my mom. And it is true what Marine had said of me. I am still struggling to cope with her death even right now. I...I frequently visit my mom's grave just to talk to her. I had loved her so much. I can't help but keep on thinking of her. It'll take more time for me to be completely recovered from my mother's death. But I should be the one who is sorry here. I'm sorry that you hadn't have a loving parent by your side. It's bad enough to know that your father had died to a monster, but the fact that he was a terrible parent to begin with is even more heartbreaking than his death. I'm sorry when I say this but...it is honestly fitting that he would die to a monster since **he is a monster himself**," Kathy replied with a frown as well.

"...You are probably right about that. I'm not mad about that. It's...It's the truth, and I'm going to have to bear that truth for as long as I live," Blaze replied calmly.

"Same with me...but with my mother's death," Kathy replied soberly.

"Indeed," Blaze replied with a nod. She and Kathy held onto each other for a while longer.

...

"Hey, Blaze?" Kathy replied softly.

"What is it?" Blaze asked curiously.

"You want to know what's so special about this place? The Sacred Springs?" Kathy asked with a gentle smile as she pulled away to look at Blaze.

"Huh? The Sacred Springs? What about it?" Blaze asked with an inquisitive look on her face.

"It is the only place on this island where you're free to cry at any time. It's a perfect place for sorrow. It's a safe place, and it's always good to find a safe place to cry, Blaze. When you go back to your kingdom, find your safe place. You'll be grateful if you did. Understand?" Kathy replied with a tender look on her face.

Blaze stared at Kathy with wide eyes. After a few seconds, Blaze then slowly smiled at Kathy in understanding.

"I understand, Kathy. Thank you," Blaze thanked Kathy quietly as she closed her eyes and bowed her head a little in gratitude.

"You're welcome, Blaze. **Guardians such as us should always look out for each other.** That's what I believe," Kathy replied with a calm smile.

"You know what, Kathy? …...I agree with that too," Blaze replied with calm smile of her own. They stared at each other in understanding and in relief. Their guilt is finally off their chests, and their friendship is finally restored back to its place. It was a peaceful silence between the two girls before they were interrupted by Marine.

"Hey, guys? Are you two all right over there? Is it all over? Are you done fighting?" Marine asked as she walked over to them with a concerned look on her face. The two girls looked at Marine in front of them and smiled brightly at her.

"Yes, we're done fighting, Marine. Don't worry. We've made up. Right, Kathy?" Blaze answered with a calm expression on her face.

"Yeah, we're alright, Marine. I'm sorry that Blaze and I had made you worried. I think we'll be fine. After all, friends stick together, right?" Kathy added with a gentle smile.

Marine beamed at them and exclaimed, "You're so right, Kathy! Blaze! You can learn from Kathy! We stick together, got it?! No 'buts' about it! If you try to get away from us, then we'll do whatever we can to **make** you stay! That's how much we love you, Blaze!".

Blaze laughed a little at that. "Hahahahahaha! Alright! I get it! I get it! Hahahahahahaha! Thanks, Marine. Thanks for that reassuring thought. I'm glad that I have you and Kathy on my side as my friends. I couldn't be any happier than that," Blaze replied while laughing a little.

"Well, I'm glad, Blaze! I'm glad that you two are my best crewmates! You two make a great team whenever you guys are** working together**!" Marine exclaimed happily.

"Huh? Together?" Blaze and Kathy said in unison as they looked at each other. Then they soon had the exact same idea. They smiled in determination. _Aha! So, that was how I lost to Battra! I was fighting him alone! But if we fight him together..._Blaze and Kathy pondered as they had an epiphany.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Kathy?" Blaze asked with a smile.

"Yep! Let's go to the ship now. I think that we're ready to get your kingdom back, Blaze. That is...if you're ready to leave that is," Kathy replied with a nod and with a wink.

"Oh, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to leave this island just to kick Battra's butt on this long journey. I need to show him who the true heir to the throne goes to because it is certainly** isn't **him," Blaze replied with a devious smirk.

"And he is **no** King of the Monsters because the original king is dead. So, in other words, he's just an ordinary monster, unlike** Yours Truly**," Kathy replied with a determined look of her own and a smirk.

"Hmph. Agreed. Let's leave. Marine, you know what to do," Blaze replied with a smirk as she turned to look at Marine and nodded to her.

"Oh, yes, ma'am! Alright, guys! Let's set sail! Woohoo!" Marine exclaimed happily before she ran off to go tell the Coconut Crew to get to the ship.

"Hahahahahaha, she has so much enthusiasm, doesn't she? Hahahahahahaha!" Kathy replied while giggling.

"Yeah, she sure does. I guess that it makes sense that you and Marine had gotten along pretty easily. You both are generally happy, optimistic people. I think that it is a good thing that people like you are in the world. You guys are not boring to be around I'll admit," Blaze replied calmly with a smile.

"I agree. We just like to have fun. That isn't hard to understand, right?" Kathy replied with a cheerful smile.

"Heh. No, it isn't," Blaze agreed with a tender expression on her face.

"Hey, uh, guys?! Are you two coming or what?! You guys want to kick some monster butt, right?! So, let's go already!" Marine yelled as she poked her head into the Sacred Springs.

The girls looked at each other and giggled a little before they both said together, "We're coming!".

"Then let's ship out already!" Marine exclaimed again before she left.

"Alright, Kathy. Let's go," Blaze said as she stood up. Kathy stood up too as well.

"This is it. We're about to head off together one last time. Are you sure that you want to do this, Blaze?" Kathy asked with a serious expression on her face.

"I'm ready," Blaze answered with a solemn expression on her face. Kathy smiled gently as she replied, "Good. Now, let's go".

**("Infant Island/ Mothra's Departure" From Mothra vs. Godzilla starts playing here)**

The two girls walked out of the Sacred Springs and went to the exit of the cave. They left through the cave junction and went outside. They could see Marine waiting a few feet away from them and walked towards her.

"Come on! Let's go!" Marine yelled as she ran through the forest. The girls nodded to each other and ran. They followed Marine through the thick, green forest. With determination in their hearts, they ran as fast as they could. It was nighttime now since there were stars peeking out of the dark clouds in the sky. Blaze can't believe that something as beautiful as an island like this even exists in her world. It is such a shame that she had to leave the beautiful island like this, but she wants to get her kingdom back. Kathy can't believe that she is leaving this island too but for a completely different reason. While running, Kathy brooded.

_I can't believe that this day had finally come. I really am going to leave this place forever. It's time for me to leave my home and set out for a new life in a new dimension. I can't have cold feet now. I should embrace my new life! This...is my only ticket to freedom from my isolated life. I should not squander this chance!_

Kathy smiled brightly as she realized that she is leaving this terrible place for good. A new life with a clean slate. No one will know that she's a monster, and she could be herself without any expectations from others. It is certainly a good life. Why should she hesitate? It is about time to show everyone what happens when you throw a good person away like trash and then realize your horrible mistake of throwing that person away when you need him or her the most at your lowest point of your life! This is...the perfect punishment for the people of the Sol Dimension!

Eventually, the girls had finally made it to the beach and saw the ship being docked near the island. Marine, Blaze, and Kathy got onboard the ship and waited for the captain to move the ship.

"Are you girls ready to leave?" the captain said.

"Yeah!" Marine yelled happily.

"Of coarse," Blaze answered calmly with a nod.

Kathy was silent at first. She then looked back at the island once more. _Farwell, Infant Island. Forever._ Kathy brooded with a solemn expression. She then smiled as she instead answered with a cry in her native language.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The girls and the crew were slightly startled by that loud screech, but they all nodded in understanding.

**("Infant Island/ Mothra's Departure" song ends here)**

"Alright, let's move out!" the captain said as he moved the wheel to steer the ship away from the island.

As the ship went away from the island, Kathy had one last thought as she looked back at the island one last time.

_And goodbye, Mother...Forever._

**Thus, another chapter done! I had included some songs here just to fit the setting in some scenes in the story. You don't need to listen to them while reading it. I just thought that it be fitting for each section of story to make it seem dramatic or powerful. It's just cosmetic flair. Don't worry about it. However, the song for "Infant Island/ Mothra's Departure" is more harder to find. I think you should look up "Mothra vs. Godzilla (1964)- Complete OST" on Youtube in order to find the song. It's on the Toho Society Channel if you don't know what I'm talking about. Just go to the 18: 35 mark in the video to listen to it. You can also listen to the song "Sacred Springs" in the video if you want. It's around the 15: 30 mark of the video.**

**Anyways, I had fun writing this one! It's great to see a climax to an internal conflict come to a close. Now, all that's left is the finale. The finale will be in two parts, and I'm going to post them in the same day when I'm finished with them. It might take a while to finish them, but hopefully, it won't take like two weeks to finish them like last time. If you guys enjoyed this, then always R&R! Thank you so much for your support! See you guys at the finale!**


	17. The End Of An Adventure

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter17: The End of an Adventure...(Finale: Part 1)

The ship had sailed as fast as it could go through the calm night. Blaze had directed the captain to go to Magma Island and head north past it. There was a small island 20 miles away from Sol Kingdom Island. So, Blaze had ordered the captain to travel to the island so that she and Kathy could fly the rest of the way to the kingdom. She wanted Marine and her crew to be safe while she and Kathy go fight Battra at the kingdom. Also, she had a bad feeling in her gut that it will be a dangerous battle for some reason or another. She didn't know what it is though, but she knows that it must be **big**. Something...**terrible**.

As Blaze waits for the ship's arrival to the small island, she is currently standing near the railing at the front of the deck of the ship. She had her hands onto the white railing while she calms her nerves down to prepare herself for a tough fight.

_It'll be okay. Kathy will protect me, and I'll stop Battra with her. Nothing bad will happen. Just settle down, Blaze. Everything will definitely be okay. _Blaze pondered as she closed her eyes while breathing deeply.

"The night sky sure is beautiful, huh, Blaze?" Kathy said calmly as she stepped up next to Blaze and put her hands onto the railing too.

"Ah! Kathy! Don't scare me like that!" Blaze exclaimed in surprise as she jumped a little and looked at Kathy in annoyance.

"What got you so jumpy? There is nothing here that would scare you," Kathy replied with a confused look as she stared at Blaze.

"Ngh! I...I know that! It's just...(Sigh)…...I'm just feeling anxious about our final battle with Battra. Who knows what he is planning? He could pull a nasty trick on us, and we wouldn't be any wiser to avoid it! I'm...I'm just nervous is all," Blaze replied honestly before she sighed and looked out into the ocean again.

Kathy's face looked concerned as she stares at Blaze. She then gently places her hand over Blaze's as a way to comfort her. Blaze's attention went back to Kathy as she felt Kathy's hand on top of her own. She could see Kathy smiling gently at her in a comforting way.

"Blaze...It's going to be okay. I understand that you're worried about how this battle will go, but that is why we're planning to fight him together. Battra is very powerful, but he is no match for us if we work together. I'll protect you during that fight. Don't worry about it. Relax, Blaze," Kathy replied in a soft tone as she tries to console Blaze.

Blaze stared at Kathy in a stunned way. She then felt herself calming down after hearing those comforting words. Blaze felt a little at ease of herself after that. "Th-Thank you, Kathy. I needed that," Blaze thanked Kathy with a nod of her head.

"Hey...Anytime, Blaze," Kathy replied with calm smile as she looked at Blaze. Kathy then lifted her hand and then gently rubbed Blaze's arm for a bit in an assuring manner. Blaze smiled a little as she saw this caring gesture. Kathy then took her hand off of Blaze and placed it back onto the railing again. She then looked out into the night sky. There were still some stars in the night sky with several clouds too. Kathy smiled brightly as the night sky looked beautiful to her. Blaze also stared into the night sky with Kathy.

_I guess I must agree with Kathy here. This is a gorgeous sight to look at. It's also peaceful. I suppose that I should milk this in before the final battle starts._ Blaze pondered as she stared at the night sky with a smile.

"Hey, Blaze?" Kathy said while staring at the night sky.

"Yes? What is it, Kathy?" Blaze asked as she stared at the night sky too.

"When you do get your kingdom back, I would suggest that you should try to get closer to Marine and to your people," Kathy replied with a gentle smile.

"Huh? Get closer? What do you mean by that?" Blaze asked in confusion.

"Well...I meant getting closer as friends. I think that it is important to know what the people's needs are when ruling a kingdom. How else would you take care of your kingdom if you don't know your people well?" Kathy explained patiently.

"I...Huh?" Blaze replied in surprise and in confusion._ I...I had been ruling this kingdom for over four years, and this is the first time that I'm hearing of this. …...Then again, that is a very good point. Maybe I don't know my people all that well. It would be great to get closer to Marine as a friend. I'm sure that she'll be happy about that if I go through with this. But still, how would I ever get the chance to do that when my duties need to be fulfilled?_ Blaze pondered as she closed her eyes in deep thought.

"It would be a nice change of pace for Marine especially. I'm sure that she'll be happy if you came to visit her just to play with her. It's never too late to have stronger connections to your friends and to your servants and guards, Blaze. I'm sure that they will appreciate your efforts into knowing them a bit better. Who knows? Maybe you could make them to be your** new family**," Kathy continued with a peaceful expression on her face.

"...!" Blaze was surprised when Kathy said "new family". She then turned to look at Kathy with a shocked expression._ You know...I never even considered my kingdom to be my home or even a place to have a new family. I guess I'll admit that my servants and my guards are the closest thing to being my new family. They had always taken care of me in their own way. It may be their jobs to serve me, but I could sense that they do care for me much more beyond their jobs. Hmmm...perhaps I could try to get closer to them when I do get back to my kingdom. However, there is still one obstacle that is preventing me from doing that._ Blaze pondered as she stared at Kathy in silence.

"But...Kathy...I can't do that. My job...as a princess and as a guardian...those duties should be my top priority. That's...That's just how it is in my kingdom," Blaze replied as she looked down towards the sea before her.

Kathy then looked at Blaze with a smirk as she then challenged her by saying, "Is it really then? Does it really _had to_ be that way? Or...could that sort of thing **change**?".

"Wait. What?" Blaze replied in confusion as she stared at Kathy again.

Kathy grinned wider as she explained, "Heh. You heard me. Of coarse, it could change. After all, you're the **princess** of your own kingdom. You get to be the one who enforces and change the rules. You don't need to follow the rules that your father had followed in his time as king. You can make up your own rules that you feel strongly about and follow them instead. You're the one in charge of your kingdom. And I think that it's about time for you to finally act as one. Take it from me, Blaze. The **Queen** **of the Monsters** doesn't follow any rules that others enforce onto Her. Because She is the one who makes up Her own rules. And I believe that you can too". Kathy then ended her speech with a wink.

Blaze was stunned by Kathy's advice. She had never heard of this line of reasoning before. She had always been strict on following the rules. She had never even thought of being the one enforcing the rules. _She's...She's right. The law and the rules had always changed over time, and this is no different. Hmmmm...to be the one who enforces the rules...Maybe Kathy really is onto something there. Perhaps...a change will be necessary after all. Heh. "The Queen of the Monsters doesn't follow any rules that others enforce onto Her" eh? Spoken from a true Queen herself._ Blaze pondered as she then smiled at Kathy.

"You know what, Kathy? …...I couldn't said it any better myself," Blaze replied with a determined smile.

"Hehehe! I'm glad, Blaze. I'm glad that you're willing to take my advice," Kathy replied with a giggle and with a bright smile.

"And I'm glad that you told it to me, Kathy. Thank you. I'll consider it when I get back. I'm very grateful for your advice, Kathy. I promise that I won't let your words be in vain. I'll change...you'll see. I'll change. Next time you see me, you won't even recognize me," Blaze replied with a smirk.

"Heh. I can't wait," Kathy replied with a smirk of her own. The girls keep on staring for a while before Marine just yelled.

"Hey! You two! We're only got five more miles left before we reach the small island! Are you two ready to go?!" Marine yelled as she stood next to the captain at a higher deck from the main deck.

Blaze and Kathy turned their heads to Marine and replied, "Yes, we are!".

"Then get ready, girls! You two are on your own! Good luck and be careful out there! We'll be watching you guys at the small island! We'll be cheering you on!" Marine yelled enthusiastically.

Blaze and Kathy nodded to Marine and then looked at each other. They smirked as they felt prepared to finish this adventure once and for all.

"Let's do this!" Blaze and Kathy yelled in unison with big smiles on their faces.

-Near Sol Kingdom Island-

As the ship had arrived on the small island, Kathy already took Blaze into the sky. She was then seen flying very fast towards Sol Kingdom Island. Marine and her crew watched Blaze and Kathy fly towards the island while on the beach. Marine was excited as she was cheering the girls on at the sidelines.

"Go Blaze! Go Kathy! You can do this! Woohoo!" Marine cheered happily. The crew just shrugged and joined into the cheering too.

"Go Blaze! You can save us!" one koala bear exclaimed.

"Go Kathy! You got this!" the koala bear with a straw hat exclaimed.

"You two can do it! I believe in you!" a koala bear with the glasses exclaimed.

"Show those monsters what for, Blaze! You show them who's boss!" the Viking polar bear yelled as he raised his fists in the air.

The cheering went on for a while.

Meanwhile, Kathy flew through the night sky, feeling determined to stop Battra with his plans. It was around 11 PM as Kathy flew towards the island. She was flying through the sky, getting closer and closer to the island. When she saw the island, she was alarmed at what she found.

"What the-?! More Battra monsters?!" Kathy yelled in shock. Blaze also looked shocked by how many Battra monsters there were on the island and in the air. There were both Larva Battra and Adult Battra monsters surrounding the island. The Adult Battra monsters take after the original Battra than its descendant. The Adult Battra monsters are huge as they are 21 feet (AKA: 7 meters) in height. The Larva monsters are of the same height as the adult version. Kathy and Blaze could tell that Battra isn't messing around this time.

"What are we going to do?" Blaze asked as she felt nervous again.

"Don't worry. I know how to handle this. Just watch," Kathy calmly replied with a smile. She then took out a white Sol Heart and then used her Sol Gems to create a gold necklace on that heart. Once the necklace was formed, she placed it over her neck and commanded the Sol Gems to turn them invisible.

"Of coarse! Invisibility! Great thinking, Kathy!" Blaze exclaimed with a smirk as her confidence returned to her again.

"Yeah! Now let's make a **nice greeting** to Battra!" Kathy exclaimed with confidence as she looked back to the island. She flew even faster towards the island as she is ready to attack the monsters.

The Adult Battra monsters were busy flying in the air without suspecting Kathy's presence nearby. Suddenly, one of the Battra monsters got attacked by yellow energy beams. The Battra monster had sparks coming from its body and wings. The monster roared in shock.

GYYYYRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

More energy beams had hit the other flying Battra monsters. Even more sparks had come off from their bodies and wings. After sustaining damage from the energy beams, the flying Battra monsters felt angry at their attackers and started to attack back by firing their purple eye lasers out of their eyes. Purple lasers are fired out through the dark sky. Kathy quickly dodged the lasers by flying downwards to avoid them. The Adult Battra monsters flew away from the island to try to find their attacker. They keep on firing their lasers while Kathy makes a counterattack to each monster. Kathy then flew up from under one of the flying Battra monsters and punched right through its body by using her Sol Gems. The punch was strong enough to leave a hole through the monster's body. The monster immediately exploded into dark particles after sustaining critical damage to its body.

Meanwhile, the other Battra monsters didn't notice as they kept on flying forward and attacking with their eye lasers. Kathy then flew over them and used her energy beams to attack their backs and wings. The flying Battra monsters cried in pain as they were hit by the energy beams. The monsters tried to move side to side to dodge the energy beams. Kathy also moved to side to side in the air to tail the monsters from behind. While she kept on firing her energy beams, she flew down towards each of them to punch each of them. She punched one of the Battra monsters while firing her energy beams at another Battra monster. She punched the Battra monster very hard so that she left holes through the monster. That Battra monster also exploded into dark particles. She then quickly flew to another monster and started to punch that monster very hard too. Before the Battra monster could react, it soon exploded into dark particles after being punched through several times in the thorax and the wings. The other Battra monsters were destroyed due to being hit by the energy beams several times. The remaining Battra monsters roared to each other monsters, telling them scatter to escape from their unknown attacker.

They soon separate by going to the left direction and the right direction to try to avoid the intruder's attacks. Kathy decided to follow two Adult Battra monsters on the right. The other two Adult Battra monsters then turned towards the island to go call out to their leader and warn him of their unknown intruder.

Meanwhile, Kathy continues to attack her two enemies by firing her energy beams and using her Sol Gems to punch at them. More sparks came from the monsters' bodies as the beams hit them. They tried to fly away, but their huge size slows them down. So, Kathy was easily able to keep on punching them repeatedly since she's faster than them. After repeated punches and laser beams, the two Adult Battra monsters were weakened. Thus, they burst into dark particles after being wounded multiple times. Kathy soon flew in place as she looked around where the other Adult Battra monsters were. She saw the last two retreating towards the island. She smirked and said to Blaze, "Well, Blaze. Maybe now is a good time to sneak into the island undetected".

Blaze looked at Kathy with a confused expression until something clicked in her mind. "Ah. I see. You want us to find the Sol Emeralds first before we finish getting rid of Battra's monsters and Battra himself. Am I correct?" Blaze said with a smirk.

"That's the plan! Are you ready?" Kathy replied with a thumbs-up and with a wink.

"Naturally. Shall we head off?" Blaze replied with a nod.

"Certainly!" Kathy exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kathy then quickly flew towards the island as fast as she could.

-At The Sol Kingdom; A Few Minutes Prior-

Battra was napping soundly at his throne with his arms crossed. He was soon startled awake when he heard his own minions calling for him.

GYYYYYYRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Master! Master! This is an emergency! Some unknown intruder is attacking the kingdom!)

"What?!" Battra yelled. He quickly got off his throne and ran towards the balcony to talk to his minions more personally. The two huge Adult Battra monsters continued to tell their king the urgent news.

GYYYYYRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Yes, Master! You heard me! For some unknown reason, we keep getting hit by some intruder in the sky, but we can't see our attacker! This attacker keeps firing at us with some yellow beams, and it seems that this attacker is fast because our brethren keep getting killed without warning! Just watch, sir! And you'll see what we're talking about!)

_No! It can't possibly be what I think it is! I thought that Blaze was done with Kathy! Blaze has got to be hating her right about now!_ Battra thought in a panic as he placed his hands onto the marble railing of the balcony and stared into distance with a shocked expression. The two minions flew a bit higher and away from their leader's line of sight to see this invisible attacker. Soon, Battra himself couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He did saw those familiar yellow energy beams in the dark sky. He could see his minions being attacked brutally before they disappeared into dark particles. Battra gritted his teeth in anger as he growled. _This can't be happening right now! Blaze is supposed to come here alone! Why did she bring Kathy along?! Wasn't she furious with Kathy a few hours ago?! Grrrrrrrr! How could my plan backfire like this?!_ Battra brooded as he felt furious that his plan failed. _Hmph. That does it. Commence to Plan C then._

"Grrrrr! It doesn't matter! Either my minions or I will kill them both! I'll swear it! I win secure this win for myself!" Battra yelled to himself as he felt ready to commence his new plan into action. He then communicated to his two minions.

GYYYYYYYRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Just stay here and guard the kingdom! I know those familiar yellow beams anywhere! I'll deal with this myself! Just go and defend the kingdom!)

GYYYRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Yes, Master!) The two Adult Battra monsters cried out before they flew around the island to keep on the lookout to this invisible intruder.

Battra then gave the orders to the Larva Battra down below.

GYYYYYYYYRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Attention! Attention all loyal subjects! This is an emergency! Our kingdom is being attacked! I repeat! Our kingdom is being attacked! All of you start attacking! Fire your lasers at the sky! Our intruder is someone who can fly very fast! So, keep on firing your lasers as fast as you can! Attack without showing any mercy! You hear me?! Attack!)

The other Larva Battra monsters heard the orders and started attacking by firing their eye and horn lasers into the sky to defend the island from the intruder. As Battra saw that his minions were attacking, he turned around and went back inside. He then pondered. _There is only one minion that I can think of that is powerful enough to kill those foolish girls. **He** is going to be a BIG help to me. But first...I must fetch the Sol Emeralds first in order to summon **Him**. Heh...soon those girls will bow before their King. However, I need to challenge those girls before doing that._ He smirked as he quickly went towards the Sol Chamber to bring the Sol Emeralds to the throne room.

As Kathy saw that the Larva Battra monsters were firing their lasers at her, she quickly flew backwards to get out of the range of fire. "Woah! H-How did they know that I was there?! They couldn't see me! And they shouldn't see me!" Kathy yelled in shock. The two girls then heard Battra over the intercom throughout the island.

"**Nice try, Kathy. Did you really think that you and Blaze could infiltrate my kingdom undetected? I'm not some naïve villain, you know! I always come prepared whether a situation like this arises. If you really want the Sol Emeralds, then you are just gonna get them the hard way! I dare you and Blaze to defeat all of my minions on my island! If you can do that, well, then go on ahead to face me. I have those emeralds that you seek. So, go on right ahead to try to stop me. I dare you! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!"** Battra said menacingly.

"Darn it! Well, there goes that plan! Sorry, Blaze. I guess that we're going to get into your kingdom the old-fashioned way!" Kathy exclaimed while feeling slightly annoyed that her plan backfired.

"It's no problem. Really. I honestly thought that it would be too easy to get my emeralds back without having that much of a fight. Besides...I'm quite comfortable with this direction the battle is taking anyway. I'm pretty used to it now. So, it's all good," Blaze responded calmly with a shake of her head.

"Well...okay then. If you're okay with it, then I'm okay with it! Just hang on for a bit longer, Blaze! I've got to find a way to stop them so that I could have enough time to drop you off!" Kathy exclaimed back with a determined smile on her face.

"Understood! Just be careful, Kathy! I'm counting on you!" Blaze exclaimed back with a smirk as she trusts Kathy to protect her.

"Okay! I got this!" Kathy exclaimed with a smile and with a wink. Kathy then used her Sol Gems to make herself and Blaze reappear. She then quickly switched her white Sol Heart for her red one. Once she finished replacing her Sol Hearts, she then flew forward towards the island. She can see the remaining two Adult Battra monsters flying around the island. Kathy grabbed their attention by firing her energy beams at them both. Sparks came off from their bodies and faces. They roared in pain and looked over at their intruder. They soon saw Kathy and immediately turned around to fly closer to her to attack her.

They started their attack by firing their purple eye lasers. Kathy dodged them as she flew downwards. She stayed away from the shore of the island to avoid being attacked by the Larva Battra monsters. The Adult Battra monsters soon dove down to follow Kathy to attack her. They kept on firing their purple lasers at Kathy, and Kathy kept on dodging the lasers by flying left and right. Kathy then quickly turned to fly upwards again. She was able to fly below one of the Battra monsters. Once she got near the monster, she then used her Sol Gems to shoot a fire blast towards the monster's body. The Adult Battra monster soon caught on fire. Kathy followed the Battra monster and continued to burn it by moving her hands around so that the monster's whole body is on fire. The Adult Battra monster soon burst into dark particles after being burned for so long. After burning the monster, Kathy then flew under another Adult Battra monster and started to burn it too. She kept on flying left and right to burn the last Adult Battra monster. Soon, the monster's skin started to melt, and its wings got holes in the middle since the fire burned them off. The Battra monster started to fall from the sky after it had its wings burned off. Kathy then flew away from the monster as it started to fall from the sky. As the monster fell, Kathy fired one more fire blast at the monster to kill it. The monster soon exploded into dark particles one it was hit by another fire attack. Kathy flew in place for a bit to catch her breath before she turned around and faced the island.

_Welp. That's two down and another dozen to go._ Kathy thought with a smile as she gazed at the army of Larva Battra monsters. Kathy decided to change her Sol Hearts again. She then switched her red heart with her sky-blue one. Once she got her chosen Sol Heart over her neck, she boldly flew towards the island without hesitation. As she flew closer towards the island, she could see the Larva monsters roaring and preparing to fire their eye and horn lasers. Kathy smirked as she then used her Sol Gems to duplicate her own soul and Blaze's into 12 copies on each side of her. The Larva Battra monsters saw this and felt confused by this. They started to attack anyway to try to stop their enemy from getting into the island. As lasers went into the air, Kathy then used this opportunity to fly down towards the ocean to avoid being shot by the lasers. Her afterimages did the same thing as they flew down towards the ocean too. As Kathy flew over the ocean, she then fired her energy beams at one of the Larva Battra monsters. The monster soon got hit by the energy beams, and sparks went flying off its body due to the beams. Kathy's afterimages did the same thing as Kathy did and attacked the other Larva Battra monsters too. Multiple Larva Battra monsters got attacked with the energy beams from an army of Kathy copies. Thus, like a firework show, sparks and explosions came from the monsters as they were hit by the beams. The monsters roared in pain as thy were attacked. They were about to attack back until Kathy had already punched a Battra monster very hard in the stomach and made it fall on its back. The other Battra monsters soon got hit by Kathy's afterimages too afterwards. They were all hit in their stomachs and fell in unison. As they struggled in vain to get up, Kathy immediately fired her energy beams at the Battra monster before her and set the monster on fire. Her afterimages did the same thing by attacking the other fallen Battra monsters with their energy beams. Sparks and fire rose from each Larva Battra monster as Kathy and her afterimages burned each of them. The monsters roared one last time.

"**FEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRR BAAAAAAAAAATTTTTRRRRRRAAAA!"** The Larva Battra monsters cried out before they exploded into dark particles. **(A/N Yes, I couldn't resist the reference one last time. Just once more for the finale!)**

Kathy then landed to the ground after the monster had disappeared under her feet. Her afterimages followed her movements since they did the exact same thing as she did. Kathy then gently took Blaze's hands off from her as she placed her down on the ground. Blaze got off from Kathy and stood next to her. Blaze's afterimages did the same thing too.

"_So...we're here now, huh?"_ Blaze said as she stared at her kingdom. She was surprised that her kingdom hadn't changed despite the fact that Battra had taken over it.

"_Yep! We're here! But the fight is just getting started!"_ Kathy exclaimed enthusiastically as she smiled widely and pointed at the other Larva Battra monsters coming towards the beach.

"_Of coarse! Let's keep on fighting then!"_ Blaze exclaimed back as she prepared herself to attack the incoming monsters in their path.

Kathy nodded as she also prepared to fight the huge Larva Battra monsters too. The monsters were walking slowly but soon arrived on the beach to where Blaze and Kathy were. Once the monsters started firing their lasers at Kathy and Blaze, the girls soon flew and run forward to avoid the laser attacks. The ground behind them exploded as sparks and fire came up from it. Blaze was boosting to avoid the lasers while Kathy was simply flying as fast as she could to avoid the lasers too. Both Kathy's and Blaze's afterimages were following behind them. The Larva Battra monsters saw the afterimages and attempted to attack them. Of coarse, these attacks did nothing as the afterimages went through the attacks. More sparks and fire came up from the ground by those attacks. Blaze then jumped up very high in the air to make an air boost at one of the Larva Battra monsters. She hit the monster very hard in the stomach and knocked it down. Kathy had punched a Larva Battra monster very hard in the stomach too. That monster also fell backwards from the punch and went down to the ground. Blaze's and Kathy's afterimages did the same thing as the girls as they either air boosted or punched the other monsters in the area. A heap of Battra monsters fell from the attacks. As Blaze stood on top of one of the Battra monsters, she then used her fire powers from her hands to shoot pillars of flames at the monster. Her afterimages also did the same thing as Blaze as they burned the other monsters with their fire. Kathy then attacked her own monsters by firing her energy beams at the monsters. Her afterimages followed suit by firing their own energy beams. Sparks and flames came up from the fallen Battra monsters' bodies. They couldn't do anything but lay down on the ground, burning to death. The monsters soon cried in pain before they exploded into dark particles too.

With the monsters defeated, the girls quickly ran and flew further into the forest before them. As the two girls made their way through the forest, they noticed some lonesome robots gawking about or just laying down on the ground. Blaze had no idea why these robots were doing nothing and not contributing to the fight, but she shrugged it off and decided to destroy them anyway.

_They may be harmless now, but they are still Dr. Eggman Nega's robots. No robot belongs in my island!_ Blaze thought as she jumps on each of the robots to destroy them. Kathy just shrugged as she watched Blaze destroy the robots mercilessly.

After Blaze had destroyed the robots easily, she and Kathy went further into the forest. They soon encountered with smaller versions of the Larva monsters. These monsters are only nine feet tall (AKA: 3 meters tall) this time. These monsters were blocking the path to the kingdom. Kathy smiled as she exclaimed to Blaze, _"Hey! Would you look at that! Battra must have run out of the bigger monsters and must settle for the smaller ones instead! We must have broken through the strong forces then if we are dealing with the smaller ones now!"_.

"_Hmph! Indeed. Let's show the rest of his army no mercy! We must let Battra know that we're serious here!"_ Blaze exclaimed as she smirked at Kathy.

"_Agreed! Let's go!"_ Kathy replied with a determined look as she then focused onto the monsters before her.

The Larva Battra monsters started attacking them with their lasers as usual. Blaze and Kathy dodged them by either running and flying faster towards the monsters or by moving left or right. Sparks and fire came up from the ground as the monsters' attacks miss the girls in front of them. Blaze decided to use her hands to shoot out fire hoses at the monsters in front of them to burn them. Kathy joined Blaze by firing out her energy beams at them. Both Blaze's and Kathy's afterimages joined with the girls to create a wall of fire and energy beams at the monsters. The monsters burned while sparks came on top of their skin as the beams hit them. Blaze and Kathy kept on hitting them with their attacks until they all exploded into dark particles. There were no monsters left on the path except for fire. Blaze ran through the fire while Kathy just flew over it.

"_Heh! That was too easy!"_ Kathy exclaimed with a smirk.

"_It sure was. If this is all that's left of Battra's army, then I'll say that I'm slightly disappointed. I thought that I would get a tougher fight, but I suppose that I was wrong. Perhaps Battra is too overconfident in himself if he thought that his army will kill us. It's quite sad if you ask me,"_ Blaze replied with a frown.

"_Perhaps so. However, I wouldn't be underestimating him if I were you. If he isn't giving it his all right now, then perhaps he's saving his energy for the real battle. This is probably all just a front to let our guards down before he'd spring a trap onto us," _Kathy replied with a slight frown.

"_Hmmm...You might be right about that. Perhaps he's got more monsters with him. If not, then let's head inside the kingdom and face him ourselves!"_ Blaze replied as she looked determined again.

"_Yeah! Now, there's a plan! Let's go inside already!"_ Kathy exclaimed enthusiastically. Blaze nodded to her and then ran faster to her castle. Kathy then quickly used her Sol Gems to put the copies back into their own bodies. After that was done, she placed her Sol Gems back to her pendant. She even put her Sol Heart back into her pocket too. She decided to save her energy before facing Battra himself.

Eventually, the girls had made it to the entrance of the huge castle. They were surprised that they made it the rest of the way to the castle without any monsters stopping them. What's even more surprising is that there are no robots or even monsters inside the castle to stop them on their way to the throne room. As Blaze lead Kathy inside the castle to get to the throne room, she was pondering to herself the way there.

_Hmm...This is strange. If it was Dr. Eggman Nega, he would at least put up some guards or traps within his base or in his buildings. Why didn't Battra set up some form of resistance? Is he incompetent or is he really setting up something? Hmmmm...I really hope that he is incompetent because for how strong and powerful he is I can easily imagine creating a giant threat. …...Please let my gut instincts be wrong. Please._

Blaze grimaced as she felt a bit of anxiety in her gut. She can sense how eerily calm the inside of the castle is. It's too calm. Too quiet. Something is terribly wrong here.

Soon, the girls made a final turn in the hallway and approached the two golden doors to the throne room in the middle of the hallway. Both Blaze and Kathy slammed the doors wide open and stood in front of the entrance of the throne room. They both had determined expressions and frowns on their faces as they confronted Battra himself.

"Battra! Your reign of tyranny ends here! Give me my throne back!" Blaze yelled angrily as she looked fierce at Battra while pointing boldly at him.

Meanwhile, Battra was using his Sol Gems to control the Sol Emeralds. Blaze and Kathy can see the emeralds floating in the air while having black, broken hearts on the inside of the emeralds. Blaze may not understand why this is the case, but she could guess that Battra is using the emeralds for something. Kathy, however, had bit her lip. She knew that Battra is certainly using the emeralds' energy to create something. Kathy doesn't want to say it, but she had a bad feeling that Battra is creating another minion with those emeralds. Perhaps even...creating Him again.

Battra then finished using the emeralds as they slowly went down. Battra was now carrying all of the emeralds in his arms. He slowly turned around and smirked at the girls.

"Ah. Good day to you two girls. I'm sure that you two had a lovely time meeting my minions up close. It's too bad that you two didn't let them live much more to get them to **know** you more," Battra replied casually with a calm, eerie smile.

"Can it, Battra! I don't have time for your taunts! Give me back my emeralds! **Or else**..." Blaze threatened with a deeper frown as she felt ready to fight him with her fire powers.

"_Aww_, are you trying to threaten me? How cute. A mere Mobian dares to threaten the new King of the Monsters," Battra replied with a playful smirk.

"You, sir, are **no** king! You're just a regular monster! Besides, I'm the true Ruler of the Monsters here! There is no king or other queen left that has any right to rule this kingdom or any monster period!" Kathy exclaimed boldly as she pointed at Battra in a dramatic fashion.

"_Ooooooh_! 'No king left' you say? Well now. We certainly can't have that now, do we? Hey, Blaze?" Battra replied with an amused yet cocky expression.

"**What?**" Blaze replied in a sharp tone.

"Catch!" Battra exclaimed as he threw all of the Sol Emeralds at Blaze's direction. Blaze's eyes went wide as the emeralds fell right in front of her. Both Blaze and Kathy were stunned by this. They both stared at the emeralds without moving an inch.

…_...That's it? No fight. No resistance. No coercion. He...He just gave them to me willingly. …...This has got to be a trap. _Blaze pondered as she stared at the emeralds with scrutiny. There is no such thing as an easy win. So, she had her guard up already. She then looked up at Battra and glared at him.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Blaze replied with a frown.

"What do you mean, Blaze?" Battra responded with a smirk.

"You can't be serious, Battra. You're up to something, aren't you?" Blaze replied with a grimace.

"Oh, don't be like that, Blaze. I'm merely allowing you to...**borrow** those emeralds for a while. After all, I want you and Kathy to have **a** **fair battle**. I want you and Kathy to fight at the best of your abilities and at your full power. Because you see...you will fall miserably under the wrath of the King," Battra replied with a sinister grin as he glared at the two girls.

"Battra! For the last time, you're not a ki-" Kathy yelled in annoyance before she was cut off by a loud noise.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Both Blaze and Kathy froze up once they heard the loud noise. The ground and the castle were shaking when the loud noise happened.

"Wh-What was that?" Blaze replied meekly. _...And there's the trap._ Blaze brooded as she looked worried.

"Oh no..." Kathy muttered as she recognized those loud booming noises anywhere. _It's...It's Him._ Kathy thought as she looked shocked. The girls soon heard another loud noise.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Th-Th-That one sounded closer!" Blaze yelled in shock.

"Hmph. Now, that's better. You two should really learn to humble yourselves occasionally because there will be days where you must admit defeat. And that day has come for you as you two will face off...the **original** King of the Monsters!" Battra replied with an evil smirk as he waved his arms dramatically to emphasize his point.

"The-The-The original-" Kathy replied in alarm.

"King?" Blaze finished for Kathy.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"That's right. You two won't be fighting me. However, it wouldn't be fair to fight me when the original King didn't get a chance to fight. Oh no. No way. You should never let the King down. Surely, He will be pleased to kill such small creatures such as yourselves. Anyways, I should be off then. I'll be watching the fight from behind-the-scenes. Ta ta! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" Battra replied with a devious smile before he laughed evilly and teleported away from the island by using his Sol Gems.

"Battra! Grrrr! He got away!" Kathy yelled in anger.

"Rats! That was our only chance in fighting him! Grrrrrr! I can't believe that he would run away like this! Ugh! He's such a coward!" Blaze yelled too in frustration.

"Grrrr. You're right, Blaze. But I think that we should leave this castle immediately! Grab your Sol Emeralds and head for the beach!" Kathy replied with a serious expression on her face.

"But why the beach? What's going on, Kathy?!" Blaze asked in alarm.

"Trust me, Blaze! It's better to see it with your own eyes to see what I mean! Now, let's go right now!" Kathy exclaimed with a frown.

"Hmmm...Alright. Let's get out of here then," Blaze replied with a frown before nodding in agreement. She then quickly bent down and grabbed the Sol Emeralds. She carried all seven of them in her arms. Kathy held the door to let Blaze run through. She and Blaze left the throne room and quickly got out of the castle. They heard more booming noises as they went to the beach.

Soon, they finally arrived at the beach on the west side of the island. Blaze and Kathy both stopped in front of the ocean. Blaze was panting while she held the emeralds in her hands. Kathy glared at the ocean in the horizon. She had a serious expression on her face as she had tensed up. She prepares herself about what will happen next. A few seconds went by, and the booming noises had stopped.

Instead, the girls saw a bright light glowing in the middle of the sea before them. Blaze blinked as she looked away from the bright light. Kathy had her hand over her eyes as the light glowed brighter. It was silent for a few moments until suddenly...

FOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A bright, neon-blue, spiral ray of light shot through the ocean and hit the right side of the castle. That side of the castle had exploded immediately and caught on fire. Pieces of the castle ruins fell to the ground into a pile of rubble. Blaze gasped in shock as she saw that. Her eyes and mouth went wide as she had witnessed that powerful attack. Kathy had adjusted her necklace with one hand while wearing a calm yet solemn expression on her face as if she had expected this, although she technically did.

Meanwhile, on the small island next to the Sol Kingdom island, Marne and her crew can't help but feel both scared and amazed at that ferocious attack. Marine had wide eyes and a wide-open mouth as she felt the most surprised out of everyone else here.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Marine shouted out of panic as she had her arms out in the air. The rest of the crew had scared, worried expressions on their faces as they watched the sea in the horizon as well.

A few seconds later, the girls soon saw a long black tail coming up from the ocean and splashing the water a little as if it was a whale. Well...in a way, it **is** larger than a whale. As the creature slowly reveals itself from the ocean water, its dorsal fins on creature's the back had glowed neon-blue too. Blaze mouth gaped even wider as she cranes her neck up to see how tall the massive creature is. It is certainly something she had never seen before. Kathy slowly looks up with Blaze too. She had a hand over her hip as she stared at her and Blaze's final opponent.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!

_Here He is at last...The real King of the Monsters..._Kathy thought somberly as she stared at the creature with a frown.

_Godzilla..._

**Here it is. The finale. Can't believe that I was able to finish this, but here we are. Nothing else to say but just continue in part 2 of the finale. Hope you are enjoying this ending!**


	18. And The Beginning Of A New One

Blaze the Cat: Monster Outbreak

Chapter18: ...And The Beginning of a New One (Finale: Part 2)

_You know...When I had decided to finally confront Battra...I...I didn't know what I was expecting...but it was certainly not this._ Blaze brooded as she still had a stunned expression on her face as she stared at her new opponent.

Godzilla.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKK!

**("Godzilla March Theme" 1993 Version starts playing)**

Battra's version of Godzilla is mostly like the same as the original monster itself, except its dorsal fins has red and yellow streaks coated onto it, and the monster now has red eyes just like Battra himself. This version of Godzilla is only 50 feet tall (AKA: approximately 17 meters tall), making him the biggest monster that Blaze had ever dealt with. Even bigger than Perfect Destroyah she had faced earlier today. **(A/N The body structure for Godzilla is basically a smaller version of the Heisei Godzilla. Like the 1993 version for example. Imagine that but with Battra's red and yellow colors on its dorsal fins and with red eyes. Also, yes, that actual height for the Heisei version is usually 100 meters or 300 feet, but since this the Sonic Universe, it makes sense that something approximately 17 meters could be considered massive and impressive especially how tall Mobians usually are. So, it still kind of works. P. S. I also looked up on Wikizilla on this part too for the height and the names of Godzilla's moves. Anyways, keep on reading!)**

Godzilla was slowly walking towards the island where Blaze and Kathy were standing on. He had a fierce expression on his face as stared at the castle in front of him. He is still miles away from the island, but it's only a matter of minutes before he reaches there and destroys the castle.

"You know what's even more surprising?" Kathy said calmly as she stares at the slow-moving Godzilla.

"...What?" Blaze asked as she slowly glanced at Kathy while still feeling shocked.

"This isn't even his true height. He was much bigger when he was still alive centuries ago," Kathy replied somberly.

"...! Really?! Bigger?!" Blaze exclaimed out of surprise. Her eyes and mouth went wide again. She couldn't even imagine Godzilla to be even bigger than what she is seeing right now. _Thank goodness that Kathy's ancestor and my ancestor had killed him in the past because I don't want to even imagine how this monster really looked like in his tallest form! _Blaze thought in a panic.

"Yes, indeed. This monster isn't called the King of the Monsters for no reason. No. He is one monster that mankind had feared for centuries. Godzilla. Godzilla was the King. The One who many had feared and had died from back in the day where Kaijus had roamed freely in this land. And...it seems that Battra is planning to use him to kill us," Kathy continued with a solemn expression on her face as she looked at Blaze.

Blaze's eyes went wide again as she heard this. _Godzilla?...Wait a minute!_ Blaze thought until she had realized something.

_F-Father..._

"Kathy...is this monster...the one who had killed my father?" Blaze replied slowly and quietly as she looked back at Godzilla again. As if to answer her question, Godzilla roared again.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKK!

Kathy looked back at Godzilla and nodded. "Sadly...that is correct. I'm sorry, Blaze," Kathy answered quietly with a frown.

Godzilla kept on getting closer to the island. He splashed the water with his hands and with his tail as he went on. He roared again.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKKK!

Meanwhile, Marine and her crew were watching this on the small island. Luckily, there were farther away from the island where Godzilla is heading at.

"A-A-Am I-I-I see-see-seeing what I th-th-think I'm seeing?!" Marine exclaimed while stuttering. Her expression was one of complete shock and fear. She was waving her arms around in a panicked state. She and her crew were terrified at what they are seeing. They had never seen a monster that huge or feriocious before. The crew nodded their heads to answer Marine's question. They don't want to believe it either, but it seems that they have no choice but accept what they are seeing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Marine screamed hysterically. Despite trying to stay calm, the crew joined her in panicking.

"BLAZE! KATHY! SAVE US!" a koala bear with a straw hat screamed as he ran back and forth from the beach.

"IS THERE ANYTHING YOU TWO CAN DO?!" another koala bear screamed.

**("Godzilla's March Theme" 1993 Version ends here)**

Kathy turned to look at Blaze one more time. Blaze looks back at Kathy. Kathy looked somber as she spoke, "Blaze...I think that this is your last chance to avenge your father. Although your father was a monster himself, he could've changed. You are right on that aspect, Blaze. Everyone deserves a second chance to change and to amend their mistakes. It is very sad that he had to die before he could change for the better. That is why his death is so heartbreaking. Godzilla had killed him before had a chance to change. …...It didn't have to be this way".

Blaze frowned as she listened to Kathy's speech. She too sometimes wished that her father could still be alive only for the fact that he could have a change in heart. Being killed before they had changed is just awful and tragic. Thus, Blaze believed that her father's death was unjust.

Blaze then looked very serious as she replied, "You're right. It didn't, but it did. I'm...I'm going to kill Godzilla for what he had done whether that monster was aware of it or not".

Kathy smiled while still looking serious. She then replied, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's end this...together".

Blaze smiled back as she replied, "Agreed. Let's do this".

Both girls soon turned back once they heard another roar from Godzilla.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNKKKK!

They quickly looked at each other and nodded. They soon focused onto their Sol Emeralds and their Sol Hearts respectively. Kathy soon grabbed her Sol Gems and used them to focus onto the Sol Hearts' energy while Blaze focused onto the Sol Emeralds' energy.

Thus, they begin to transform into their super forms.

**("Godzilla vs. Biollante-Bio Wars [With No Guitar]" starts playing here)**

The Sol Emeralds started to float over Blaze's body. They went faster and faster as they spun around her. Blaze started to float up with the emeralds. At the same time, the Sol Hearts started to float over Kathy too. Kathy commanded the Sol Hearts with her Sol Gems to provide her the energy that she needed right now. The Sol Hearts did what Kathy had commanded them to do and started to spin around Kathy faster and faster while giving her all the energy that they have. The hearts have little, bright yellow hearts on the inside of each of them. It's to signify that Kathy is controlling the hearts through her Sol Gems. Soon, Kathy started to float up in the air with Blaze too.

The emeralds and the hearts kept on spinning around the girls while they are floating higher and higher into the sky. They both started to glow very brightly as the Sol Emeralds and the Sol Hearts' energy are storing inside of them. Eventually, both emeralds and hearts had come inside their bodies to reside there once they are both at max power.

As the bright light of their bodies had died down, they had finally transformed into their super forms.

Blaze was now in her Burning Blaze Form. She is now having pink fur with her red dress instead of her violet one. The rims of her dress turned into a golden yellow shade. The tip of her tail is now red too. The end of her ponytail doesn't have any highlights but is now completely pink. Also, her cuffs on her gloves and shoes are now magenta with visible flames coming out of it. Her eyes are still golden yellow, and she has a red aura around herself now.

Kathy was now in her Rainbow Form. **(A/N It's a reference to Rainbow Mothra in the "Return of Mothra" Trilogy)**. Her wings had changed completely. Her wings now have a rainbow-like design. Front the top of her wings to the bottom, she has red, orange, yellow, blue, and purple colors. Near the beginning of her wings, she has green and white colors. She also has black streaks on the top half of her wings as a part of her design. Lastly, she has two orange circles at the end of each top wing. Kathy's dress had changed too. It's a new outfit. Instead of her hot-pink one, she now wears a pure white dress. The dress looks like something an angel would wear. Her top half of her white dress has frills that look like angel wings while her bottom half her dress is smooth with beautiful sequins on it. She is also sparkling with bright sparkles shimmering in and out of her body. This had also added to the dress's shininess. She is still wearing white gloves and white socks. But her shoes had now changed. They had turned white like her dress and had sparkly sequins too. Her eyes are still light-blue. Her aura is also red like Blaze's.

**("Godzilla vs. Biollante-Bio Wars [With No Guitar]" ends here)**

They are very high up in the sky as they are floating. Kathy had started to flap her wings in place as she is preparing to fly towards the battle. They can see Godzilla more at an eye level now. Godzilla is getting even closer to the island, however, he notices the two girls floating and/or flying in the sky and roared to them as he sees them as a threat.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNKKKKK!

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNKKKKKK!

Both Blaze and Kathy had grave expressions on their faces as they stared at their final opponent. They both looked at each other for a moment and nodded.

It is time to end this.

**("Godzilla vs. Biolante-Bio Wars" starts playing here. A/N Seriously, this song sounds like it belongs in a Sonic game when you're Super Sonic or something like that. So, the music is appropriate for this final fight.)**

Blaze and Kathy both flew towards Godzilla to start their battle. Godzilla sees them approaching and had started to attack them by firing his Atomic Breath out of his mouth. Blaze and Kathy dodged away from the attack by either going left or right. Godzilla tried again by firing his attack at the left side toward the right side. The girls dodged again by flying downwards to avoid the attack. They flew faster towards Godzilla and started their assault.

Blaze attacked by using her fire powers. She formed huge fire balls in her hands. They were larger than they were when she was in her normal form. She threw them at Godzilla's face. The hits were barely effective. She decided to make more very fast and throw more fireballs as much as she can. Multiple fire balls were thrown at him. Soon, his face then caught on fire with this continuous fire assault. Godzilla roared again.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKK!

As Blaze attacks Godzilla on the right side, Kathy then decided to attack on the left side. Kathy then fired her energy beams at Godzilla. Her energy beams are ten times stronger now since they are now red instead of yellow. The energy beams act more like fire beams because more fire and sparks came from Godzilla's face and chest. Godzilla roared in anger due to these attacks.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNKKK!

He retaliated by firing a stronger version of his Atomic Breath at them. He used his neon-blue Spiral Heat Ray at the two girls. Luckily for him, the girls were close to him. So, he had an easy time hitting them this time. The attack first hit Kathy and then Blaze. The girls cringed as they were knocked back by that powerful attack. Sparks came out from them the instant they were hit by the Spiral Heat Ray. They flew back a bit to shake off the attack. They soon flew towards Godzilla's sides to have a better chance to avoid his heat beam. Kathy attacked again by firing her powerful energy beams. Blaze attacked by making a huge fire blast with both of her hands. Godzilla's sides were caught on fire and sparks. Godzilla walked a bit backwards. The girls still flew a bit around his sides to keep on attacking him. Godzilla grunted as he then decided to sneak attack Blaze with his tail.

"Blaze! Look out!" Kathy yelled as she saw that Godzilla had moved his tail.

"What? Ack!" Blaze yelped as she quickly dodged the tail before she got hit by it. The tail kept on trying to hit her as it swung around a few times. Blaze dodged the tail as she went up, down, left, and right to avoid getting hit very hard by the large tail. Godzilla's tail kept hitting the water instead every time he had missed Blaze. Blaze then decided to use a fire blast at his tail to catch it on fire. The fire blast was big enough to catch most of the tail on fire. Godzilla roared in pain as his tail caught on fire.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKK!

As Godzilla was distracted with his tail on fire, Blaze then decided to be risky as she boosted into Godzilla's left side a couple of times. Kathy saw this and decided to use this chance to help too. She held onto her Sol Gems and flew over to Godzilla's right side to punch it multiple times. The girls hit him as hard as they could. It seemed to be working as dark particles started to spew out of his sides as they had injured him very effectively. Godzilla fought back as he tried to punch them with his small arms. The girls dodged the attacks while they kept either punching him or boosting into him. More dark particles spewed out as if it were blood. Godzilla felt even more angry as he can't hit the girls in close range with his arms. He decided to use his Nuclear Pulse attack to push them out of the way from his body. He opened his mouth as he roared again, and then a bright light with neon-blue colors started to crackle throughout his body before he was able to attack the girls.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNKKKK!

Suddenly, the girls were hit by neon-blue electricity as they hit Godzilla's body again. They were knocked back again as sparks came off of their bodies. They yelped in pain due to that strong attack. They retreated a bit to get away from Godzilla.

Meanwhile, Marine and her crew saw Blaze and Kathy fighting Godzilla. She and her crew saw that they were struggling a bit. Marine decided to cheer Blaze and Kathy on.

"Come on, Blaze! You can do it! You can defeat that monster! I believe in you! Go Kathy! You can win this!" Marine cheered loudly as she smiled widely.

Feeling Marine's hopeful energy, the crew decided to cheer on too.

"Don't be discouraged! You got this, girls!" a koala bear yelled.

"Don't give up! We believe in you!" another koala bear yelled too.

"Just keep on fighting!" the Viking polar bear yelled as well.

The crew and Marine were punching their fists in the air as they cheered.

The girls shook off the pain as they glared at the monster before them. Godzilla glared back as he roared, challenging them too keep on fighting him.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNKKKK!

"Grrr! He's too strong! What do we do, Kathy?! Got any ideas?!" Blaze yelled as she looked at Kathy.

"Hmmm...I got an idea! Just leave it to me! Just attack when he's distracted!" Kathy yelled back with a smile.

"Okay! I'll leave this to you!" Blaze yelled back with a nod in understanding.

Kathy nodded as she quickly flew towards Godzilla. Blaze followed her while staying back a bit because she's unsure on how Kathy is going about this. Since Kathy had already have all the Sol Hearts in her possession and is in control of all of them now, she was able to use one of the Sol Hearts' powers with her Sol Gems without wearing any one of them. She flew towards Godzilla's neck and used her Sol Gems to summon two spiky, vine whips out of it. She swung her Sol Gems around as if she was swinging lassos and then swung them at Godzilla's neck. As the vines wrapped around his neck, she immediately yanked them back to choke him. Godzilla roared in pain as he felt the sharp vines scraping his neck as he was being choked. Some dark particles spewed out of his neck as the spiky vines kept on scraping his skin. He tried to attack with his mouth to shoot out more of his Spiral Heat Ray at Kathy, but Kathy kept on yanking his neck to prevent him to attack back.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNKKKK!

Godzilla kept on roaring in pain like that. Blaze could see that this was working. So, she decided to take her chance to attack Godzilla while he's distracted with Kathy. Blaze flew under Kathy to attack Godzilla's belly with her fire powers. With both of her hands, she summoned a huge fire pillar to attack the stomach. Like a beam, the fire shot at his stomach very hard. His stomach caught on fire. Godzilla roared again as he felt the pain of the fire burning him. Some dark particles started to burst out of him as his stomach was melting from the hot heat.

_Hmph. This goes to show that this version of Godzilla is definitely not the original one._ Kathy brooded as she saw Godzilla's stomach leaking out dark particles. _Godzilla wouldn't let any regular fire to burn him unless it came from his own nuclear power. This monster is definitely Battra's. It's only a figment of his imagination anyway._

Kathy continued to yank onto Godzilla's neck while Blaze burned his stomach. Godzilla started foaming at the mouth. He walked back a bit as he kept on getting hurt. He tried to free himself by grabbing the vines with his hands. Kathy was surprised by this as he ripped through the vines with ease.

_Uh oh!_ Kathy thought as she saw how furious Godzilla looked. He then attacked Blaze with his Spiral Nuclear Ray.

"Blaze!" Kathy yelled as she quickly flew down to grab her just in time before the ray had hit her. The ray hit the water instead, causing an explosion of water to burst up into the air. Blaze and Kathy got splashed by the water as they flew back up and away from Godzilla.

"Ugh! Sorry, Blaze! I didn't think that he would get out of that trap!" Kathy apologized as she felt guilty for almost getting Blaze hurt. Even if she knew that Blaze is invulnerable right now, she can't help but worry about her safety sometimes.

"That's quite alright! But I think that we are making some progress here! You're on to something here by the whole 'distracting him' plan that you had! Try another move, Kathy! I know that you have a move that would be helpful to us!" Blaze yelled back as she felt determined to keep on fighting the huge monster.

"Alright! Got it! …...Hmmm...I know! Let's try this!" Kathy yelled back before she thought of another strategy.

She then commanded her Sol Gems to create afterimages of herself and Blaze. She created five afterimages of herself and five for Blaze. Blaze smiled as she exclaimed, "_That could work! Let's try that!"_.

"_Yeah! Let's go!"_ Kathy exclaimed back with a determined smile.

They both flew back towards Godzilla with their afterimages following behind them. Godzilla notices the afterimages and decided to attack them with his Spiral Heat Ray. The girls dove down when the ray went towards them. The heat ray went through the afterimages. The afterimages went down too as they followed Blaze and Kathy. As the girls went low, they started to attack Godzilla's legs with their energy beams and their fire blasts. Godzilla felt the fire as his legs were being attacked. He walked back a bit as he got hit by the attacks. Godzilla was still focusing on the afterimages instead of the girls and tried to attack them again. His heat ray only hit the water instead, causing an explosion onto the water. As Blaze and Kathy flew up and around Godzilla, the afterimages then attacked Godzilla with their fire and energy beams. Huge explosions came up from Godzilla's legs. Dark particles came out from the legs since they took heavy damage. Godzilla roared in pain since the attack was strong.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNKKKK!

Godzilla wobbled a bit as he almost fell backwards. He regained his balance and looked around to see where the two girls were. However, the girls were flying around him as fast as they can so that he can't hit them directly. The afterimages also flew around Godzilla as they followed both Blaze and Kathy. Godzilla became confused as he looked left and right quickly as he saw multiple copies of Blaze and Kathy flying around. The girls then decided to attack again. This time they decided to hit him at all sides of his body as they flew around him. Blaze used her fire pillars to attack him while Kathy used her red energy beams. Explosions, fire, and sparks came out from Godzilla's body as he was hit multiple times in the back, front, right side, and left side. The afterimages also attacked too. Thus, a huge explosion came about as a result of being hit on all sides. Godzilla roared again in pain as he was being burned alive by these powerful attacks.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKK!

He can't punch them to get his opponents away from him. He can't swing his tail at them. He tried to attack them with his Spiral Heat Ray, but this time, the girls were able to dodge the attacks that he had made. Huge chunks of dark particles kept on gushing out from his body. It was now noticeable that Godzilla was weakening from these attacks. He was starting to slow down in his movements. He resisted less, and his was slowly closing his eyes as he felt tired. Blaze smiled as she saw that it was working.

_We almost got him now. Just a little more, and then we'll kill him for good!_ Blaze thought with a determined look. She kept on attacking Godzilla with her fire attacks.

Godzilla soon tried to attack by using his Nuclear Pulse again. Unfortunately for the girls, they hadn't noticed that he was charging his attack since he was covered in flames. So, he was able to hurt them again with this attack. Blaze and Kathy were knocked back again to the air. They were covered in sparks and neon-blue electricity as they were knocked back. They cringed in pain due to the attack. They flew a bit away from Godzilla yet again.

"_We were so close! Look at him! He's weak now! We've got to finish this! Otherwise...my energy will run out soon! Kathy! Please do something! Is there anything else that we can do?!"_ Blaze yelled as she felt frustrated.

"_Hmmm..."_ Kathy mused as she put her finger under her chin as she thought quickly. _She's right. Godzilla is very weak now, however, we need to work fast. What could I use that will get rid of...Wait! I have it!_

"_Blaze! Hang on to this!"_ Kathy exclaimed with a smile as she clasped her hands together. Blaze looked over at Kathy. She saw Kathy forming a sword in her hands as she used her Sol Gems to make it. Kathy looked back at Blaze and smiled to her.

"_Blaze...would you do the honors of lighting this sword on fire?"_ Kathy asked somberly.

"_Huh? What are you planning to do with it?"_ Blaze asked back in confusion.

"_Not 'you'. But what 'we' are going to do with it. Hold onto the hilt, Blaze! Because we're going to cut open that Fire-Breathing Lizard! It is time for the King's 'execution'!"_ Kathy exclaimed with a smirk.

Blaze smirked back. She understood what Kathy is planning here. Kathy first used her Sol Gems to make the afterimages come back to hers and Blaze's bodies before she held onto her sword more tightly. Blaze soon floated over to Kathy and held onto the upper half of the hilt. Kathy held onto the lower half of the hilt. Blaze then set the shiny, metal sword on fire. Blaze extended the fire to make it look like a huge sword.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about! Here we go, Blaze! Let's finish that monster!" Kathy exclaimed enthusiastically with a big smile.

"Agreed! Let's end this!" Blaze yelled with a frown and a nod.

The girls soon flew towards Godzilla again but now going a bit higher this time. Godzilla was ready for them as he roared at them again.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNKKKK!

He then fired his Spiral Heat Ray at them again. Instead of dodging, they flew straight through it as the sword cuts through the attack like an offensive shield. They flew as fast as they could at him. Blaze decided to boost just make extra damage to this attack. Kathy directed Blaze to go a bit lower so that they could go through Godzilla's neck. Blaze followed Kathy's directions and flew slightly lower. Godzilla walked closer as he tried to defend himself one last time. He looks very wounded as he got tears and scars on his skin to show where the girls had attacked him. Even before his eventual demise, he looks ferocious as ever as he fights his opponents. It seems that even Battra got that right about Godzilla in this little cheap imitation of his.

Godzilla made his last attack by using his Nuclear Pulse again to stop them. However, they were ready to get closer to him since they were flying towards him instead of backing away. As Godzilla charges his body for his attack, Blaze and Kathy got closer and closer to his neck. They yelled in unison as they flew towards his neck. Before Godzilla had attacked back, Blaze and Kathy had sliced through his neck with the fire sword.

SLICE!

**("Godzilla vs. Biollante-Bio Wars" song ends here)**

They went through the neck and made it to the other side behind him. Godzilla had stopped moving and had stopped charging his attack. The girls looked back. Soon, they saw dark particles seeping out from Godzilla's neck. And eventually...

His head fell off from his body.

SPLASH!

Godzilla's head had splashed into the ocean, leaving his decapitated body behind. Dark particles were surging out from his body from his neck. In fact, the body had started to have bright lights coming from each part of its body. Then, within a few seconds later, the body combusted into dark particles in a huge explosion.

And then...it was silent.

…...

Blaze and Kathy both flew in place as they stared at the place where Godzilla once was. They were breathing heavily from exhaustion from that hard fight. Kathy then used her Sol Gems to make the sword disappear. She then placed the gems back into her pendant.

"(Pant Pant)…...We...We did it. We won," Blaze said as she panted for breath.

"(Pant Pant Pant)…...Whew. Yeah. …...We did," Kathy replied as she panted too. She turned to Blaze to smile tiredly at her. Blaze smiled back too.

Meanwhile, at the small island, Marine and her crew were rejoicing that Blaze and Kathy had defeated Godzilla.

"They did it! Woooohooooo! I knew that you two can do it! You girls are unbeatable!" Marine yelled in happiness.

"Yes! We're saved! We're saved!" a koala bear yelled happily too.

"The kingdom is spared! They saved it! They saved us!" another koala bear yelled too.

"It seems that it's finally over," the Viking polar bear said with a smile as he crossed his arms. The other crew members continued to cheer and shout for joy as they celebrated the girls' victory.

However, someone is less than pleased with the results.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" a loud, gruff, male voice screamed in the distance.

"Battra!" Blaze and Kathy exclaimed as they both turned around and saw Battra flying a distance away from them.

"Curses! Double curses! How did you two beat him?! He was unstoppable! I was certain that monster would kill you two! That way I could get both of your Sol Emeralds and your Sol Hearts after you two are dead! I was banking on that plan to work! This...This is outrageous! How did you do that?!" Battra yelled in fury. He had the biggest scowl on his face as he saw that his plan had failed. He had no other plans left. He could try to fight them, but he knew that he doesn't have any other power aside from his raw strength and his Sol Gems. The girls definitely had the upper hand in this scenario, and he knows that he can't win if they teamed up against him in this state.

"Isn't it obvious, Battra?" Kathy replied with a smirk as she put her hand over her hip. She continued on by saying, "No matter how powerful you are or what you have like Godzilla for example, only teamwork and unconditional love can overcome any obstacle. The principle of unconditional love for one another can drive people to accomplish extra-ordinary tasks that one person can't do alone. We both had friends and loved ones at stake here. We will fight hard to protect those that we care about. There is no way that we were going to give up once we saw Godzilla. Rather than giving up, we worked together as friends so that this dimension is safe from the likes of you, Battra".

Battra growled as he listened to Kathy's speech.

Kathy frowned a little as she continued, "You only fight for yourself just because you want to show off your raw power and strength. You want everyone to be submissive towards you. I bet that Dr. Eggman Nega was forced into working with you the moment you two had met. You never wanted someone to be your equal. You wanted to rule this place because you thought that it's the only way to be safe. As long as no one will harm you or stand up to you, you would've remained distant from everyone by being king of your own kingdom".

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! You're just a naïve, little girl who is sheltered from the outside world! You don't know me at all!" Battra yelled back in anger. He tightened his fists in anger.

"Oh, really then? Well, 'it takes one to know one' as they say. After all...I was walking in your path for the most part of this journey anyway," Kathy replied somberly as she grimaced since she had regretted her past choices.

"...What?" Battra replied in confusion.

"I also thought that if I had showed off my powers and continued to help others by using my powers for good, then I would be safe from harm. I would be safe from ridicule and rejection if I had helped out Blaze and her friends. But...what I was doing...it was no different than what you were doing. I was being selfish. I only helped Blaze out due to selfishness. My fighting skills were evidence of that selfishness. But now...now, I know different. I realized what was important again. My mother had protected me because she had loved me unconditionally. She had followed her own convictions to the bitter end. And...And I had promised her that I will protect her Sol Pendant for as long as I live as her successor. As the Guardian of the Sol Pendant, I will follow her creed because I love her. And if I love her, then that must mean I must obey her rules. Thus...I will protect my friends and love them because the two most important rules of being a Guardian of the Sol Pendant is 'protect those whom you've sworn to protect' and 'love those whom you are protecting'! That is why...That is why you had lost, Battra! You had **no one** to protect!" Kathy finished her speech soberly yet passionately in the end as she pointed her finger at Battra.

"Grrrrrrr! How dare you say that to me! Do you really think you had beaten me just because of some sort of stupid nonsense such as 'unconditional love'?!" Batta yelled in fury as he pointed back at her.

"Definitely!" Kathy replied with a grin.

"Arrrrrrrrrgh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You stupid girl! How foolish! Idiotic! That is what this whole thing is! Idiotic! Grrrrrrrrrr!" Battra yelled as ranted to himself as he pulled on his yellow horns on his head.

Blaze smirked as she said to Kathy, "Hmph. It seems that the only thing that he's protecting here is **his wounded pride**".

Kathy giggled cutely, "Hehehehehehehe! I couldn't have said it any better myself! Hehehehehehehehe!".

"Grrr! What's so funny over there?! Are you mocking me?!" Battra yelled as he glared at the girls coldly.

"Hmmm..._Maybe_," Blaze teased with a smug look. Kathy giggled again. Battra just fumed in anger.

"Why don't you just fight us, Battra? It's about time that you gave up your beloved throne and give it back to me. If you don't want to fight us, then leave and never come back!" Blaze replied with a serious look as she raised her fist at him.

Battra kept on growling as he knows that he's defeated. He put his head down and then said, "You may have bested me, Blaze. But someday, I'll come back with a vengeance, and you won't see it coming. And as for you...**Kathy**...".

Kathy smiled innocently as she had her hands behind her back as she replied, "_Yes?_".

"Don't you dare interfere with my plans again...**or you will be punished**," Battra replied darkly as he glared at his new yet regrettably...**worthy** enemy.

"_Aww_, but that sounds like fun!" Kathy replied playfully with a bright smile.

"Grrrrrr. I hate you, Kathy. I hate you so much. Anyways...Farewell, you idiotic girls," Battra replied darkly as he grimaced. He then turned around and flew into the dark sky away from Sol Kingdom Island.

The girls stared at him as he flew away slowly. They can tell that he's not only exhausted but also depressed that his plan had failed. They then looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! What a sore loser! Hahahahahahaha!" Blaze laughed as she put a hand over her mouth.

"Hehehehehehehehe! It's too bad that I'm going to interfere with him anyway since I'm going after him! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Kathy laughed cutely as she clutched her stomach with her arms.

"Hahahaha...Wait. What?" Blaze chuckled until she stopped and looked confused.

"Yeah! Hehehehehe! I'm going to catch him and teleport him and myself to a new dimension! That's what I've telling you from like the beginning of this journey! Remember?" Kathy replied as she chuckled a little.

"...Oh...Oh, y-yeah. That's...um...right," Blaze replied awkwardly as she looked away from Kathy. Blaze grimaced. She couldn't believe that the time for Kathy to leave had already came. She hated to admit it, but she had the most fun while being in Kathy's company. Kathy had made her laugh and smile again after her kingdom had gotten taken over. She really had appreciated Kathy's efforts to make her feel at home in her island. In a way...she's going to miss her...a lot.

"Blaze? …...Are you going to be okay?" Kathy replied softly as she grabbed Blaze's shoulder. She could feel the warmth that the Sol Emeralds energy is displaying inside of Blaze's body right now.

Blaze sighed as she looked back at Kathy. She stared into her eyes as she confessed, "Kathy...I'm going to miss you. Just like with Cream and with Sonic, I feel like you're a great friend to have. You had always cared for me even though I mostly wanted to do things by myself. I...I thank you, Kathy. You are definitely a strong ally to have when things are stressful. And...And I think...I think that...you had proven to me that monsters can be good. I'm glad that I had met you, Kathy. I'm...I'm indebted to you".

Blaze smiled sincerely at her before she bowed her head in gratitude. Kathy raised her eyebrows as she was surprised by this heartfelt and sincere confession that Blaze had admitted to. Kathy then smiled gently as she grabbed Blaze's other shoulder and pulled her a little so that they are face-to-face at each other. Blaze looked back up to Kathy's light-blue eyes.

"Kathy..." Blaze muttered as she looked sad.

"Blaze...thank you. Thank you for saying that to me. I also think that you're a great friend too. Sure, you may be harsh and a bit cold sometimes, but you had always encouraged me and had lifted up my spirits whenever I'm down. I'll even say that you're a great fighter. You were the first Mobian that I know that could fight Kaijus as if you were one yourself. I don't care if people had ridiculed your powers back when you were a kid. Honestly, if I had met you when I was younger…...I would be your friend. I probably would've looked up at you since all I could do as a larva was spit silk out of my mouth. Listen, even if your people don't treat you as equal, then I will. Because it doesn't matter if either of us are stronger than the other or is more worthy of respect. We're the same, Blaze. We may have different backgrounds and have different life stories, but we are the same person on the inside. **We are monsters** and just as you had said..." Kathy spoke gently as she gave her speech before she stopped a bit just to smile at her. She then lowered her eyelids as she finished by saying softly, "...**monsters can be good**".

Blaze felt tears coming to her eyes as she heard this. The fact that Kathy recognizes her as a friend and values her as a person than as someone who's royalty was touching to her. She didn't want to cry in front of Kathy, but she did. She allowed herself too. That's how much she trusts Kathy.

"K-Kathy...(Sob)" Blaze whimpered as she cried softly. Kathy then pulled her into a warm hug. Kathy wrapped her arms over Blaze's warm body as she hugged her tightly. Blaze quickly hugged Kathy back as she cried some more over Kathy's shoulder. Blaze could also feel how warm Kathy's body is due to the Sol Hearts' energy.

"...I'll miss you too, Blaze. Don't think that I'll forget you. Because I won't. You're my friend after all," Kathy whispered softly as she rubbed Blaze's back gently.

"(Sob Sob)…...And you're my friend too! (Sob Sob)…...I...I wish that you could stay here in my dimension, but...(Sob Sob)…...I know that it is good for you to go. Because...(Sniff)…...Because I know that you'll be happier if you go to **that **dimension. I just know that you will...(Sob Sob)...It's where my other friends live at," Blaze replied as she cried softly. Kathy also felt tears in her eyes as she wanted to cry too.

"...(Sniff)…...You mean the place where your friend, Sonic, is at, right? What was that dimension's name again?" Kathy replied with a shaky voice.

"...(Sniff)…...It's name is called the Chaos Dimension. That place has Chaos Emeralds instead of the Sol Emeralds like the ones in my dimension have. …...(Sob Sob)…...(Sniff)...Those emeralds and mine share chaos energy. If you can use your Sol Gems to get a connection with the chaos energy in Sonic's dimension and with mine, then I think that you can teleport there. Your Sol Pendant...it is powerful enough to control the chaos energy, does it not?" Blaze replied as she quieted her crying a little. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"...Yes. It does. I can control it. Just...(Sniff)…...Give me a moment," Kathy replied as a few tears went down her face. She wiped her eyes too before she grabbed her Sol Gems. While hugging Blaze, Kathy commanded her Sol Gems to identify Blaze's Sol Emeralds first. Her Sol Gems glowed light-blue as it is channeling the chaos energy from the Sol Emeralds to her Sol Pendant. Once she had gotten a feel of the chaos energy of the Sol Emeralds, she then closed her eyes as she then commanded the Sol Gems to find chaos energy in a different dimension instead of Blaze's. After few more seconds of channeling the chaos energy from two different dimensions with her Sol Gems, Kathy eventually found what Blaze was talking about.

_I think...I think that I can sense it. I sense a great deal of chaos energy in that dimension. It's got to be what Blaze is talking about. Chaos Dimension. It had definitely earned its title for being called that. Man...I can't believe that there's another dimension like Blaze's if there is more energy like that. I wonder what that dimension is like? Will I ever meet Sonic that Blaze keeps mentioning? I wonder if he's a good friend like Blaze says he is? Well, I guess that I will have to wait and see if it is because I'm out of here!_ Kathy pondered as she stopped using the Sol Gems for a bit.

"Blaze...I found where that dimension is. I think...I think that it's time for me to leave," Kathy said gently as she gave one more squeeze to Blaze before she pulled back out from her hug.

Blaze wiped her eyes and looked at Kathy with a depressed look. "Yeah...I guess that it is time for you to leave," Blaze replied with a sad tone in her voice.

Kathy smiled gently as she continued to hold her shoulders. She then replied softly, "Blaze. Listen to me...okay?".

Blaze looked at Kathy with a solemn expression. She is ready for Kathy to leave her with some of her wisdom. But to her surprise, Kathy just said, "If you ever feel the need to call for me for help, then don't hesitate to come to Sonic's dimension just to call me back to your dimension. After all...I am your 'other' friend now, aren't I?". Kathy ended her sentence with a wink and with a smile.

Blaze was flabbergasted that Kathy had suggested that. She didn't know what to say. She simply asked in confusion, "W-Why? Why would you ever want to come back to this dimension? I thought that you had hated the place. I would do the same thing in your place if I had the choice to leave. Why would you-".

"Blaze...didn't we have a similar conversation like this when I had taken you to Monster Island briefly?" Kathy interrupted with a smile.

"...! I...I had completely forgotten about that," Blaze replied in shock as her eyes and mouth went wide in realization.

"Yes. And did you remember what my reason was to come back there?" Kathy asked with a gentle look on her face.

Blaze didn't say anything. She just slowly shook her head "no".

Kathy beamed at her as she answered, "I said that **you** were the reason to come back there. It was never for the people of Monster Island that made me want to go back there. It was because of **you**, Blaze. You gave me good memories of that place. And...And this time is no different. I may have bad memories of this dimension, but you and Marine had made these last few days worth it. I love the both of you, and I don't think that it would be right for me to abandon you and Marine like that if I leave this dimension and never once come back. You and Marine matter to me. Your feelings matter to me, Blaze. If you wanted me to come back, then I'll come back. In fact, back in the days when my ancestor was still alive, the humans had always come to Mothra to call on her help in times of crisis. Your situation is no different than the humans from back then. So, it's okay to call on me for help, Blaze. I'll be there. I...I promise".

Blaze felt like crying again as she heard that Kathy is willing to come back, and it's all because of her efforts as a friend that had convince her to come back. Blaze pushed back the tears this time, but she gave a warm smile at Kathy. For the first time, Blaze felt completely relieved. Her worries of Kathy abandoning her were gone once she heard that promise. She then bowed her head down as she meekly said, "...Thank you, Kathy. Thank you for your kindness. I'll never forget you, Kathy. Never. That...is **my** promise".

Kathy smiled widely as she replied with a giggle, "Hehehehe. I'm glad, Blaze! I'm glad!".

Kathy then finally released Blaze and flew backwards a bit. Blaze and Kathy stared at each other with big, warm smiles on their faces. Kathy gave Blaze a thumbs-up to her. Blaze smirked a little as she gave a thumbs-up too. It may be a little awkward for her tastes. But she is comfortable with Kathy, so she gave this one a pass. Kathy smiled wider as she then waved "goodbye" at her as she turned around to fly away. Blaze just shrugged as she waved back as she was about to fly towards the small island.

Kathy then shouted out, "GOODBYE! GOODBYE, MY FRIEND!" before she flew away and screeching a bit in her Kaiju tongue.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEE! KIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Goodbye! Goodbye, my friend!)

Blaze smiled wider as she saw Kathy fly farther away and in the same direction as Battra was heading.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Sayonara!)

When Kathy was no longer seen, Blaze then turned around and flew towards the small island where Marine and her crew were at. Blaze pondered to herself as she flew towards the island. _So...the Queen of the Monsters is now leaving this dimension for good. Sigh. How tragic. But it is for the best. I doubt that my people in my dimension will ever feel remorseful for their actions. It's such a shame that Kathy chose to do this, but I respect her decision for leaving. Even a kind, benevolent, and patient Goddess can be fed up by the world's corrupt nature. I would have done the same thing too as I had told her earlier. Hmmm...Still, I can't believe that I had met a Kaiju or Kaijus like Kathy this week. I never thought that I would ever learn more about my family's past as well. To think that my very great ancestor had teamed up with Mothra to defeat Godzilla...I can't believe it. I can't believe that it had happened again too as I had teamed up with Kathy to take down a Godzilla replica. It's so unreal yet quite fascinating at the same time. Kathy...you really are a good monster. I'm sure that Sonic and his friends will love you when you get to their dimension. Take care, Kathy, and good luck._

Eventually, Blaze had soon made it to the small island. She floated down and landed on the beach. She made it just in time for her energy to run out. Blaze closed her eyes and summoned the Sol Emeralds to be out of her body. The emeralds soon got out and gently floated around her. She then put her arms out to wait for the emeralds to come to her arms. The emeralds eventually floated down into Blaze's arms. Blaze sighed in relief to see that she had finally gotten her emeralds back. Soon, she heard some yelling and some footsteps nearby. She turned her head to the left. She could see Marine and her crew running towards her on her left. Marine was smiling wide and was waving her arms. Blaze smiled back and waved at her while carrying the emeralds in her arms.

"Blaze! You made it! You did it! You saved the day again!" Marine exclaimed happily. Marine then skidded to a stop once she had made it to where Blaze was standing at. Marine's crew had also arrived too.

"We're grateful for your protection, Miss Blaze! Thank you!" the crew said in unison as they bowed before her.

"It's no trouble. Your thanks is appreciated," Blaze replied calmly with a nod. Marine then looked around to see where Kathy is at. Blaze could see that Marine is inquisitive of something. So, she asked her, "Marine? Are you looking for something?".

"Blaze...where's Kathy? Wasn't she with you?" Marine asked with curious eyes.

Blaze gasped a bit. She had forgotten that Marine was waiting for Kathy to get back. Blaze frowned as she thought. _Well...I guess that there's no easy way to say this. I should just be forward with this._

Blaze soon put her emeralds into her pockets before she walked forward and grabbed Marine's shoulders.

"Marine...I'm so sorry to say this but...Kathy had decided to leave. She's going to live in another dimension now. I'm sorry that she had left without saying 'goodbye', Marine. I'm sure that she had meant to say it to you personally, but she felt like she needed to go right away. I'm so sorry about this Marine," Blaze answered with an apologetic look.

Marine's eyes went wide once she had heard that Kathy had left, and then she lowered her eyes as she felt sad. She had her head down in disappointment. She then said quietly, "I-It's okay, Blaze. Kathy did tell me that she would leave. I'm just sad that she had to leave **this soon**. I just wish that we could at least spend one last day together before she left. We could have a farewell party just to celebrate her leaving this dimension. I'm sad that she had already left before we could do that".

Blaze grimaced. _So, she did knew. Poor Marine. I bet that she's feeling heart-broken right now. Isn't there anything that I can tell her that can cheer her up?_ Blaze pondered as she frowned. She then smiled as she remembered what Kathy had said.

"It may be disappointing, Marine, but it's not all terrible news," Blaze replied with a gentle smile.

"Huh? What do you mean, Blaze?" Marine asked curiously as she looked back up to Blaze.

Blaze continued while having a fond look on her face, "Kathy had told us that she is willing to come back if there is some sort of an emergency in our dimension. She said that she loved us so much that she wouldn't dare to abandon us in our time of need. We mean the world to her because we are her friends. She promised me that she will come back to us when we need her. I'm sure that she'll come back to us someday. Don't feel sad, Marine. She will miss you and come back for you. Don't worry. She will".

Marine's eyes went wide again but this time out of happiness. She then had the biggest smile on her face once she had heard the good news. She then exclaimed, "Yay! Kathy's our friend now! Kathy's our friend! I knew that she wouldn't let us down! Isn't she the sweetest, Blaze?!".

"Heh. She is, Marine. She is," Blaze agreed with a smile. She then pondered again. _Maybe Kathy is right. I should get closer to Marine in the meantime while Kathy is away. She needs someone right now, and I am capable of making that happen. I am the Princess of the Sol Kingdom after all. No task is too daunting for me to handle. I think that it's about time for some changing to be done around here._

Blaze then lets go of Marine's shoulders and then stood more firmly like a leader would do.

"Everyone," Blaze spoke a bit louder and more assertively.

"Yes, Blaze?" Marine said with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am?" the whole Coconut crew said in unison while saluting Blaze.

"There is going to be some changes around here. First, we need to do some reconstructing for my kingdom since it had gotten damaged earlier when that huge monster had appeared. Secondly, we will need to recruit new soldiers, guards, and a navy for my kingdom. Thirdly, there will be an established sailing route from my island to your island. And lastly and...most importantly..." Blaze said in a calm, assured tone as she listed off the tasks that the Coconut Crew needed to do. She paused as she then looked warm as she looked at the whole group with a smile. She finished by saying a bit sheepishly, "There is going to be a schedule where we will spend together as a...um...a... a family".

The whole group was stunned by Blaze's last request. Marine was especially shocked. That was the last thing that the normally distant Blaze would do for them. It is very unusual for Blaze to say and desire that. They were all curious as to why the cold princess would want to be close to them all of a sudden. They all looked at each other and then at Blaze again. Marine was the brave one as she spoke for her crew.

"Ummmm...Blaze? Are you okay? Did that fight with the big lizard got you all dizzy or something? You wouldn't ask for anything like this. It's a little...weird to say the least," Marine said with a confused expression on her face.

"Well, I don't blame any of you to feel confused or a bit surprised. I'll admit...it's quite awkward for me too, but I think that it is necessary to build on our established relationships with each other. I must confess that I do rely on you even when I don't want any help. You guys had looked out for me, and I think that it is best to get to know each other more so that I could help you guys and know your wants too. I want to run my kingdom smoothly, and the only way that we are going to do that is if we're a team. Just like a family is supposed to be. A team. Do any of you object to this?" Blaze replied with a smile as she closed her eyes.

The Coconut Crew looked at each other. They also looked at Marine for her answer. They can see that Marine was smiling very widely. Marine looked at Blaze with a huge smile on her face as she exclaimed happily, "No objections, Your Majesty!".

The crew soon smiled too. They also think that it was a good idea to stay close together. They almost did lose their lives this week. So, it did kind of open their eyes to what is valuable in life. They then yelled in unison, "No objections, Your Highness!".

"Well then. That's settled then. Once we set my kingdom back to normal, we can start by having a little victory party since I got my kingdom back. I'm sure that you guys won't mind that, right?" Blaze replied with a smile.

"No, ma'am!" they all exclaimed together.

"I guess that's it then. For now, let's head back to my kingdom. You can all stay there for the night. Although we should hope that the damage wasn't bad enough to not make any room for you guys to sleep in. Anyways, let's go home for now. I'm feeling tired," Blaze said with a nod.

"Alright, gang! You heard her! It's a sleepover! Let's move out!" Marine exclaimed happily as she looked at her crew.

The crew nodded and turned around to head to their ship. Marine also walked away a bit before she turned her head around to see if Blaze was coming or not. She could see Blaze still standing at her place while looking warm as she had a fond smile on her face.

Marine then yelled, "Hey! Are you coming, Blaze?! What are you standing around for?!".

Blaze then turned her head to look at the night sky. Marine felt confused as she said, "Blaze?".

Blaze could see that the night sky is clear now with no clouds in the sky. There were bright stars in the dark sky. The moon could also be seen in the sky. She then pondered. _Kathy...thank you...for everything. I wonder if you had already left yet._

-Meanwhile With Kathy; A Few Minutes Prior-

After Kathy had left Blaze, she flew as fast as she could to catch up with Battra. She was hoping that Battra didn't go so far away so that she couldn't find him. Luckily, she is very fast whenever she flies. So, it wasn't a problem to her to cover more ground...or air in this sense. Kathy looked left and right to see if Battra had made any turns as he made his retreat. _Hmmm...where is he? …...Aha! There he is! _Kathy pondered as she searched until she finally spotted Battra on her right. She could see him flying in the distance. Kathy smirked as she turned right and tailed him. She then commanded her Sol Gems to channel the chaos energy in the Chaos Dimension. Once she felt that her Sol Gems are focused completely, she flew as fast as she could towards Battra.

Meanwhile, Battra was sulking about while he flew through the dark sky. _Grrrrr. This is the most humiliating defeat ever since I had woken up from my coma! Sleeping eternally is better than this horrible, embarrassing feeling I have right now! Hmph. Whatever. I should just start working on my new plan. But what now? I had already tried taking over this dimension multiple times over the years and got no results from it! Maybe I should try a different dimension and take over that instead. But which one should I take over? Sigh. This is tiresome. Can this day get any worse?_

"_Ooooooooh, Battra!_" Kathy exclaimed playfully.

_No...Nooooooooooooo._ Battra thought as his eyes went wide as he turned his head around with a face full of despair. _My agony never ends!_

He could see Kathy smirking at him as she flew closer and closer to him. Battra panicked and decided to fly faster to get away from Kathy. Kathy sped up. This resulted in a silly chase scene.

**("Godzilla Takes Flight" From Godzilla vs. Hedorah starts playing here)**

Battra tried his best to fly away from Kathy. "GO AWAY!" Battra shouted in anger as he saw that Kathy isn't slowing down. Kathy just kept on flying while catching up to Battra very quickly. She was ready to use her Sol Gems to teleport herself and Battra to this new dimension, and she isn't stopping now. She had a big, confident smile on her face as she flew faster and faster towards Battra.

Battra struggled to get away, however, it was pointless as Kathy eventually flew on top of him and wrapped her arms over his neck.

"Gotcha!" Kathy yelled as she finally caught him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! UNHAND ME YOU STUPID, LITTLE-!" Battra shouted in fury as a vein popped in his head. What he heard from Kathy next was unexpected for him.

"TELEPORT!" Kathy shouted. _T-Teleport?! What is she doing-? ACK! _Battra pondered in a panic as his eyes went wide before he was blinded by the shining light of Kathy's Sol Gems. The Sol Gems glowed a bright purple light at first before it turned white. Kathy closed her eyes as the light went bigger and covered both Battra and herself in it. Then...they teleported together and went to the other dimension: Chaos Dimension.

PING!

**("Godzilla Takes Flight" song ends here)**

-Meanwhile With Blaze-

Blaze was still standing on the beach as she stares into the night sky. Soon, she saw a very bright light in the night sky in the distance. She smiled as she saw that the light had disappeared. _And there she goes. Who knows what crazy adventures that girl will have next? I'm sure that they will be fun ones. Anyways, I should get going. …...Good luck, Kathy. I'll pray for your safety while you travel in your new home dimension. _

Blaze soon turned around as smiled at Marine. Marine smiled back. Blaze walked forward towards Marine and said, "Let's go, Marine. We should get to bed now".

"Alright," Marine said quietly with a content smile on her face. She turned around and walked with Blaze towards the ship. Blaze had one final thought as she walked back to the ship.

…_...And take care, my friend._

-Meanwhile In Sonic's Dimension-

[?]

_Oh man...That teleportation was a lot stronger than I thought. I didn't know that it would take a lot of energy from me. Uuuuuugh. It's a good thing that I'm still in my Rainbow Form otherwise I probably would've passed out. Although...I think...I think that I kind of did. Battra isn't under me anymore. I think I'm on top of some hard ground now. How long was I knocked out? Anyways...I should try to get up._ Kathy pondered while lying face first into the ground with her arms out in front of her.

Kathy slowly pushed her hands on top of the ground to get up from the ground. She struggled to get up a bit as her arms wobbled, but she gave one final push so that she could be in a sitting position. She panted a bit to catch her breath. _Aw man, I'm even more out of it than I thought. I guess that's what I get for trying something new and dangerous. Aw well. That's how life is. Nothing I can do about that._

Kathy then shook her head to get her focus back. As she looked around, she could see that everything is dark. She figured that it is also nighttime in this dimension too. Unfortunately for Kathy, it was too dark for her to see anything that would be recognizable to her.

As she scratched her head, she said out loud, "Hmmm...where am I exactly? If only I knew where I was".

Immediately after she had said that, a bright light was shown on top of her. Kathy cringed and covered her eyes from the bright light. In fact, several lights were being shown on top of her. A second later, Kathy heard a loud siren going off.

WHEEEEEEOOOOOOO! WHEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOO! WHHHHHHEEEEEEEEOOOOOO!

The lights shown on top of her turned red. She also heard the clanking sound of metal coming towards her. She slowly lowered her arm to see that an army of huge robots had surrounded her. As she looked down, she noticed that there was an insignia on the ground from where she's sitting on. It was a face. A familiar face that she had grown accustomed of.

_Dr. Eggman Nega?_ Kathy pondered as she felt confused. She suddenly heard a loud intercom going off throughout the area.

"**EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! AN INTRUDER IS IN DR. EGGMAN'S BASE! AN INTRUDER IS IN DR. EGGMAN'S BASE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THE INTRUDER IS IN SECTOR 42! THE INTRUDER IS IN SECTION 42! GUARDS! SURROUND THE INTRUDER AND DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE! I REPEAT!"** a monotone robot voice said over the intercom.

Kathy looked down and banged her fist down once onto the ground. She shook her head.

_Oh no..._Kathy thought while shaking her head in displeasure. Her adventure with Blaze may have ended, but a new adventure had just started for her.

And oh boy...it was an adventure that she will never ever forget in her life.

THE END!

**Thus, this marks the end of Kathy's prologue for Guardian Angels. Man, over 200, 000 words. I can't believe I had that many words into one story, but here we are. And the best part is that my future stories are going to get longer than this. Thank you guys so much for supporting this story! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts you had given me! And thanks for all you loyal readers of this story! You guys are great! Any future readers or reviews are welcome as well! And as always, please R&R if you had enjoyed this!**

**Me: So how did I do for my main OC character, Kathy the Moth?**

**My Critics: C+**

**Me: Aw well, it's not a B, but at I made her a bit passable as a character. Her character will be expanded upon once I write Guardian Angels as my tenth story.**

**So, what will be my next story, you ask? Well, guys, get ready for game night because it's time for Sonic X Season 3: Shuffle Edition! What does a board game have to do with space? Well, read that story once I post it to find out! See you guys at the next story!**


End file.
